Titan of Defense
by Twin Silver Dragon
Summary: What would happen if Naruto wasn't a bumbling, orange wearing idiot and had the sealing knowledge of his father, along with a bloodline that will allow him to become the Titan of Defense?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: Hello everyone! To those of you who are returning to read more of my awesomeness... (author's head bows) Thank you! To those of you joining us today... Welcome to my second fic. (my smut fic doesn't count) This fic is a challenge from Killjoy3000. Akatsuki will more likely than not be a side or non-existent enemy in this fic as Orochimaru will be the main enemy. This fic will feature a good Sasuke, smart Naruto, elements of the game Okami along with a bloodline from Fullmetal Alchemist(good luck guessing it!), and a harem consisting of Fem Kyuubi, Anko, Amaterasu (Wolf Goddess from Okami), Hana, Yugito and Kushina (as voted by my readers, she will NOT be blood related to him). I hope all of you will continue to give me constructive criticism like the ones I got from my last fic and I also hope you all enjoy this fic to the fullest! Now Let us get this show on the road with the first chapter of: Naruto: Titan of Defense!

_"Walk softly but carry a big stick." By Teddy Roosevelt._

**Disclaimer: TSD does not own Okami, Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto and claims only the original ideas that he puts in his fics.**

**Birth of a Titan!**

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage and Kiroi Senko of Konohagakure, stood pacing outside the delivery room for the news of his wife and child. He paced silently as his friend, Tsume Inuzuka, watched him. Tsume was the head of the Inuzuka clan and also a long time friend of both Minato and Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's wife. She was currently pregnant with her second child, her current daughter being 4 years old, and was barely showing. She sighed as she watched Minato wear a hole in the floor and said, "Quit pacing! She's strong, just believe in her and wait already!"

Minato looked at his friend and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just anxious about the delivery." He replied.

Tsume nodded her head, "Yes Yes, but your making ME nervous. You can't do anything at the moment so just sit and calm down for when you ARE needed." she replied.

Minato went to open his mouth before the "Surgery" light went off and both people turned to the door to see Tsunade of the Sannin walking out smiling brightly. "Well, the delivery was a success and you have a healthy baby boy Minato. Congratulations. You can go to the maternity ward anytime." She said before she was twirled around anime style as Minato tore through the doors next to her and rushed to the maternity ward. Both women chuckled before joining him.

Maternity Ward.

Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death of Konoha, sat in a bed smiling brightly as she cradled her newborn son, Naruto. The name came from Jiraiya's book and the idea that the little bundle would be a "Maelstrom" of activity if he was anything like his parents. Suddenly, the doors flew open and Minato froze as he stared at his newborn son. A smile crept its way onto his face before becoming what would soon be dubbed "Naruto's prankster smile" and he walked over to his wife. He stroked her hair and kissed her head before she spoke, "Beautiful ain't he?" she asked.

Minato nodded and said, "He may look like me but I'll bet he has your personality." Both of the parents chuckled at that. Tsunade and Tsume walked in and smiled brightly seeing their friends so happy. Unfortunatly, it was not to last.

An ANBU burst into the room. "HOKAGE-SAMA! The Kyuubi has been spotted heading this way! It will be here within the hour!" He said.

Minato swiftly rose and Kushina began to shake as she had an idea of what would happen. "Hold it off, keep it from the village whilst I figure out a way to stop it!" Minato said before turning to Kushina.

Kushina held her child fiercely and glared at her husband. "Absolutly not Minato. You know as well as I what life Jinchuuriki lead. I will NOT subject my son to that horror!" She said.

Minato looked downcast and said, "I know that. However, with you here and Tsunade and Jiraiya, not to mention Tsume and our other friends, he won't live that life. You can prevent it and make sure he's the hero everyone should see him as!"

Kushina wavered for a second before shaking her head again. "No." She stated and glared at her husband who sighed before shunshining to his home. She looked to her friends.

Tsume spoke, "Kushi-chan? What would you say to a marriage contract between my daughter and your son?" She asked.

Kushina looked shocked, "What? You want our children to marry one another?" She asked.

Tsume nodded, "It would be a good way to let little Naruto here not have to worry about finding love. You know that Inuzuka's are fiercely loyal and if Hana consents when they are of age, then why not let the two of them have a chance, besides, it'll keep those civilians off your back." Tsume said with a smirk. The contract would let her be closer to her friends and would be mutually beneficial to both clans and parents. If it didn't work out, then nothing was lost as contracts allowed the couple to decline when they were to be wed.

Kushina thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Yes I agree. Tsunade will you take care of the paperwork? I don't want to leave Naruto here." She said. The other women smiled and bowed before leaving the new mother and setting off to take care of the marriage contract.

Tsunade looked at Tsume and said, "You know Minato is going to wear her down right?" She asked.

Tsume nodded, "That is one of the reasons for this contract. I will let my daughter know and hopefully Hana can be someone precious to the boy. I just hope that this all works out." She said before they both disappeared in shunshins.

With Minato.

It had only been twenty minutes since he had spoken to Kushina and he had already found the seals he needed to make his son a Jinchuuriki. He didn't want to do it but he firmly believed in his village, his friends, and, most of all, his wife. Besides that, Naruto was the only newborn in the village. He decided to give one last gift to Naruto before he left. He grabbed all his sealing books and large amounts of materials, with the Hiraishin notes and details among them, and seperated them into several different sections before mass sealing them into a scroll with some blood on it.

He gathered his things before taking one last look at his home. He sighed before sealing it one last time and taking a scroll he had made for the Sandaime when the sealing was done. Hopefully, everything would be just fine. Too bad no one ever told Minato that life is never fair.

With Kushina and Naruto

Kushina was sitting in the hospital bed smiling happily at the little boy in her arms. She could already tell he would look like his father, and probably have a fanbase to boot. She held him gently but tensed when she felt the familiar buildup of chakra before a shunshin. She looked up and sighed as she saw Minato once again stand before her... and he didn't look like he was playing around.

"Kushina-chan..." He started.

"My answer is the same as before Minato! I refuse to allow you to seal Kyuubi into Naruto. His life will be horrible no matter what we do." She said sternly while glaring at her husband.

"Naruto is the only child who was born! If there was anyone else, I wouldn't even ask! Besides, I have faith that this village will honor my dieing wish and our friends will help him!" He said. "But, most of all, YOU will be there to care for him. Because I won't get that chance. Please Kushina-chan." He begged.

Kushina stared at her husband a million thoughts rushing through her head. She looked down at her sweet, innocent baby boy and sighed. "I-... Promise me that if these people won't honor him that I can leave with him and not be pursued." She said with pleading eyes. She knew Minato wouldn't give up and there really was no other alternative. She just wished it didn't have to be this way.

Minato nodded and quickly unrolled the scroll before adding it to the conditions he had given Sarutobi. "It's done Kushina-chan." He walked over to her and hugged her while putting their heads together so they could stare at their son. "He's gonna be a lady-killer when he grows up." Minato said with a smile.

As if knowing his dad was speaking about him, Naruto opened his eyes to show two beautiful sapphire orbs. Kushina let out a barking laugh, "Yeah, but he won't have to worry about his fans once I am through with him!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Minato nodded and kissed Kushina on the head before taking Naruto into his arms. "I'll have Sarutobi bring him back soon. I love you." He said before vanishing in a yellow flash.

Kushina gripped the sheets as the first roars of the Kyuubi made itself known over Konoha. Tears fell from her face and stained the sheets below until she heard a voice speak. "I'm afraid that you won't be able to live up to your husband's expectations. I cannot allow you to interfere with my master's plan." Said a man with an orange spiral mask. Kushina's head wipped up and she glared at the man. She readied herself to fight, but, before she could act, the man spoke again, "I will ensure that my master wins this day! **KAMUI!**" He said opening his eye.

Kushina felt the fabric of reality twist and turn and she let loose a roar of maternal fury and launched herself at the man with a hidden kunai. Surprised by her actions and the sudden inclusion of a massive amount of Youki infuse Killing Intent (KI), the man was taken unaware and stabbed fatally in the heart. His eye, however, was unaffected and Kushina's roar faded as the man's body turned to dust and she disappeared from reality.

With Sarutobi: After the Sealing

Sarutobi picked up young Naruto and frowned at the boy. "Things were not supposed to be this way." He looked around the Hokage's office and sighed deeply. It had been nearly five hours since the sealing. He had received destressing news just a moment ago, the Kyuubi's attack had destroyed the maternity ward where Kushina was supposedly staying. They had yet to find her body. Tsunade had, apparently, seen the destruction and, believing that both Kushina and Naruto were inside, fled from Konoha almost immediatly after two hours of searching the rubble.

Now, he was once again the Hokage and he needed to report to the council about the Kyuubi and the rumors of a "demon child." He held no illusions that Naruto's life would never be normal, however, he did hope to give his surrogate grandson as normal of a life as possible. Minato would have wanted as much for his child. He sighed once again and pulled out a simple Genjutsu tag and placed it on the boy's head. It would deter anyone but Sarutobi from making the connection between Naruto and the Yondaime until it was re-applied or the seal itself was noticed and destroyed by an experianced Genjutsu user or put out when flooded with enough chakra to summon Gamabunta nearly 20 times. The only one currently able to destroy the seal would be the Sandaime or Jiraiya if he ever looked close enough.

Sarutobi, still carrying Naruto made his way through the tower, down some stairs, and through a pair of large double doors before being assaulted by the ruckus that was the council of Konohagakure. The room quickly quieted, however, when they noticed the bundle in his hands. Some thought it was the "demon child" (civilians), some thought it was an important child (clan heads like Tsume) but three others thought of it as a weapon (Danzo and the elders).

Sarutobi quickly made his way to his seat and set the child in front of him. He took a breath before making his announcement. "The Yondaime Hokage has died and left me with the title of Hokage once again. I gladly serve this country once more." After a moment of praise and happy comments, he continued, "Now, in the aftermath of the attack, we are down by 40% of our shinobi forces, several residential and merchant buildings have been either destroyed or damaged, and we have a rather delicate matter to attend to aside from those problems." He said gaining the attention of everyone in the room, including Jiraiya.

Sarutobi pointed to the boy and said, "Yondaime-sama was able to defeat Kyuubi by sealing it into this newborn babe." He didn't get a chance to start another sentence as cries of "demon child!" and "Kill it!" were heard throughout the room before the Sandaime sighed and unleashed his full KI on the petty fools. "ENOUGH!" He roared. "I will not kill this child, Naruto Uzumaki. From this point forth, anyone who talks about the Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto will be killed for revealing an S ranked secret." He said.

Several people grumbled but ultimately gave in. Danzo, however, wasn't so easy to put down. "I request the boy be put into my Root Program. We can have the boy be conditioned to serve only Konoha and to never question our orders this way. He could even learn to control the beast inside him." He said.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi both glared at the man before the Sandaime spoke once again. "Absolutly not Danzo. I will NOT have an emotionless Jinchuuriki running around the village. You WILL stay away from him and the boy will be allowed to live a normal life. AM. I. CLEAR?" He said blasting the man and civilians with his KI once more.

Dring this scene, Tsume was eyeing the boy warily as she believed it could be Minato's son, however the genjutsu was messing with her mind and she dismissed it while thinking that Minato must have found another baby somehow. She did, however, have the marriage contract that Hana Inuzuka and Naruto Namikaze were to be married when Naruto turned 16. Little did she know that the contract wouldn't be seen for nearly twelve years.

Back to the meeting, The Sandaime sighed at some of the more covert attempts to control the boy or to outright kill him. He decided to put Naruto in the orphanage and let him have a chance instead of being sabotaged by the various concilmembers. He made his decree and dismissed the council before he told Jiraiya to run his spy network and keep it strong while watching for anything related to Jinchuuriki. Jiraiya nodded sadly and quickly made his way out of the village.

As the Hokage dropped off Naruto, the matron smiled at the boy and put him with the other orphans of the night. If she had stayed even a second longer, she would have seen the intricate seal on the babe's forearm with the Kanji for 6 emblazoned in the middle before it disappeared.

Timeskip: 6 Years: Oct 10 Naruto's Birthday

Sarutobi took another puff of his pipe as he looked out on the village he loved so much... and hated at the same time. The past six years had been close to a comparable hell for the young Jinchuuriki. While none of the younger generation knew of the Kyuubi, as per the change in his law by the damned civilian council, the older generation absolutely despised the boy and made no secret of it. Just last year the matron had kicked Naruto out of the orphanage and Sarutobi had been forced to get him a rundown apartment and an allowance from his father's estate!

He tryed to get the people to understand, but they were too blinded by hate. Not that he could blame them fully. He understood that Naruto represented the embodiment of the death and destruction that had occured that day. He knew that the village needed to vent their anger. However, he knew they were going to far. They had begun to physically harm Naruto, outside of the orphanage, and the Hokage was trying to prevent it. The boy deserved a better life than the one he was given.

Everytime he visited Naruto, he got the same question. "Why Ji-san?" Naruto would ask. It broke the man's heart not to inform the boy or at least keep it from happening. However, all he could do was tell the boy that the villagers needed forgiveness and that Naruto shouldn't blame them or take revenge. Little did he know that the unconscious repetition of this speech would fundamentally change the way Naruto veiwed the world and his outlook on life.

He sighed once again as he felt chakra signature's approach. He turned to the ANBU team and gave them a stern glare. "This year, if ONE person enters Naruto Uzumaki's apartment without his consent then I will personally kill you all. Understood?" He asked in a deadly calm manner. The ANBU all nodded their consent before he dismissed them. This year would be the only year that Naruto did not recieve a beating on his birthday.

Naruto's Apartment: 8 PM

Naruto sat in his apartment all alone. He stared at the small cupcake that he had been able to purchase, at an outrageous price of course, with the single candle atop it. He quietly sung "Happy Birthday" to himself whilst the ANBU ignored him from the outside. None of them cared about him, they simply had to gaurd him. He sniffled and then started to cry softly after he blew out the candle.

The entire village hated him and he didn't know what he had done to earn their hate. In the orphanage, he had always been hidden away when adults had come to adopt a child, always being told that "a demon doesn't deserve parents." He had cryed initialy but he eventually grew used to the degrading remarks. He hid behind a mask of happiness, always smiling, always laughing, over the slightest thing. He knew it was but a defense against the village, but what else could he do?

Ever since he had been thrown out by the matron of the orphanage, he had lived on the streets for a month before one of the masked men found him and his "Ji-san", as Naruto knew him, gave him this apartment. It was run down with only a small living room with a kitchen and bedroom attached with a bathroom inside the bedroom. He knew it wasn't much, but he was happy to know that his Ji-san cared enough to get him a place to live.

He could only afford to buy ramen packets or, on rare occasions, to eat at Ichiraku's ramen bar. It was the only place in town that he could enter without being glared at, overpriced, or thrown out of. He smiled remembering the lunch the two ramen stand owners had given him and silently sent a prayer to Kami thanking them. Little did he know that a particular Kami was paying attention and she only wished she could do more.

He remembered Ji-san always telling him to "forgive the villagers" and while he didn't understand why he should, he took it to heart because it was the word of the old man who cared for him. Still, he knew the man was hiding the reason why he was hated and who his parents were. He had stopped asking simply because he knew he would not get a straight answer from the old man. Not that he didn't like the man, no he did, he just didn't trust him anymore.

He finally stopped strolling down memory lane as grabbed his cupcake before slowly eating it. The only reason he ate so fast at Ichiraku's is so that he could leave and not affect their business, and so that no one can knock it away from him before he was done. In truth, Naruto liked to savor his food, not scarf it down like a ravenous dog. He sighed as he finished the cupcake and looked at the clock before heading to bed. He would be starting the academy soon and he would need his rest.

He got into his room before he glanced down and noticed something on his arm. Now, luckily, the Sandaime had been able to ensure that he recieved enough education so as to read and write at least moderately well. He noticed the Kanji for 6 on his arm pulsing for a minute before a puff of smoke appeared and a book along with a letter addressed to "Naruto" appeared in his hands. he looked at the books before looking at the seal in time to see it pulse before settling back into his arm with a slight change. Naruto didn't know it at the time, but the seal had several "compartments" and each one was more difficult than the last, Naruto would be able to gradually unlock the next level after mastering the current level of sealing that his father had given him.

Naruto looked at the book once again before shrugging and grabbing the note,

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry for what has been done and that I cannot be there for you. I hope you can forgive me and that these notes and books will help you. They contain all my vast knowledge on the art of sealing. Please follow in my footsteps and I will be watching from above._

Naruto sat there a little perplexed at the vague message. He shrugged his shoulders and picked up the book titled, "Sealing for Dummies volume 1." He knew only one thing as he started on the first chapter of what promised to be something both entertaining and powerfully useful. He would honor the mystery man's wish. He would folow in this man's footsteps because, even though Naruto had no idea who he was, he was placing his faith in Naruto, and Naruto had no intention of letting the man down.

**A/N: **I'm done! My first chapter of my challenge fic and I hope you all enjoyed it! We have yet to see the reason as to why Naruto will become known as the fabled "Titan of Defense" But I assure you, that you will all enjoy it! (Tobi appears outta nowhere) Tobi's a good boy! Tobi says you should review Twin's story or he will come after you with a rusty kunai! (Tobi says in a happy voice) (Evil Scary Author's Kami Voice) **DAMMIT TOBI STOP THREATENING MY READERS! **Ach! Sorry Author-sama I'll go now! (Tobi disappears in a demisional shift) (Author walks off screen muttering about crazy characters that Kishimoto makes) Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: Hello everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on their list to read! Now, this chapter we meet his bloodline and the begining of Naruto's road to divinity. I wish to clarify something before I continue, the Sandaime DOES care about Naruto, he just has to keep Konoha in mind as well. Please remember that as the story continues. Now, without further ado: Naruto: Titan of Defense

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon does not own Naruto, Okami, or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

_"Believe that life is worth living and your belief will help create the fact." by William James_

**Titan's Defense!**

A ten year old Naruto was running, in his usual bright orange attire, from the Jounin that was chasing him after his latest prank. He laughed loudly even as he ducked into an alleyway and the Jounin ran right past him looking all around. Naruto stayed hidden for a good five minutes before he dropped his Henge of a trashcan and bursted out laughing again. He smiled remembering his latest prank.

Several people would not allow Naruto to buy regular clothing or unspoiled food so he would prank them. His latest prank, a masterpiece, if he did say so himself, used an exploding tag set to go off from underneath a rack of clothing and turn everything into a myriad of neon orange to lime green colors. He had snuck into the store and set it up in the early morning and watched from a balconey across the street. That was how they found out that it was him who set up the prank.

What no one knew was the real reasons behind these pranks was to test his abilities as a shinobi. He tested his stealth and inflitration by setting up the pranks, his intellect and observation by planning them, his speed and stamina by running from the various shinobi that would chase him afterwards. Everyone just thought they were cries for attention, which they did have that effect, but Naruto didn't do them for that. Hell he even had the Sandaime fooled!

Ever since he had recieved those books on his sixth birthday, Naruto had realized that he was somewhat of a prodigy in seals. That paint bomb seal? Took him about 10 minutes to invent and keep all the bugs out of it. He had only studied seals for four years and yet he was an expert class according to the notes. With his prowess and ability, he would be a seals master by the time he was twelve! Despite this revelation, Naruto hid it from everyone.

Simply put, Naruto didn't trust anyone with the knowledge that he was actually GOOD at something. Everything that was ever good in his life was stripped from him and destroyed. He wouldn't allow that with this. He trained in secret, at night and outside the village. He had found an old abandoned base with a desk that he could use. Apparently it had been used by some guy named "Orochimaru" but Naruto didn't care. He DID care, however, when he found Oro-teme's, as Naruto came to call him, cursed seal notes.

Naruto had only been at a journeyman level with seals when he found it but he understood the basic concept and idea of the mark. For a quick reveiw, seals levels went from apprentice to journeyman to expert to master. Simple but effective. An apprentice could probably use seals but barely understood them. A Journeyman could understand the basic seals and use most of the intermediate level seals. An expert understood everything up to intermediate level seals and could even use some, if not most, master seals. Finally, a master could do just about anything with seals, even use them in battle. The Yondaime was a true seal master while Jiraiya was more of an upper level expert than a master.

Naruto had found that he understood the curse seal and, recently, believed he could remove the accursed thing from anyone who wanted him to. He wasn't 100% certain if he could but he was confident that, if a seals master like maybe Jiraiya, would check his work, that it would be effective. He had figured out the catalyst, seeing as Orochimaru had been stupid enough to leave the chemical formula for it in the notes, that changed the persons body and mind. He had devised a seal that would purge the afflicted's body and allow him to destroy the seal at the same time. It would be painful, but possible.

Naruto had also come to another conclusion in his studies. He was a Jinchuuriki. He had noticed the complex seal array on his stomach anytime he practiced with his uncontrollable chakra. He had taken to studying it, even going so far as to make a copy and breaking it down into pieces so he could understand its function better. He had figured it out when he was 8 and he knew it had to be the Kyuubi sealed inside him. He had been a little scared at first but after two years he just wanted to meet the beast and understand why it had caused so much destruction when there were no historical incidents with it before.

He had tried to focus on his mind to access the area that previous jinchuuriki's had mentioned within Oro-teme's notes but anytime he did so he seemed to lose his concentration and was hit with a massive headache that would leave him wondering what exactly he had been doing right before. Orochimaru seemed to have a slight curiousity about how jinchuuriki would react to his curse mark.

Naruto quit laughing and stood up while thinking about lunch. He patted his belly and made his way to the only place in town that would serve him, Ichiraku Ramen. He swiftly moved through the crowd and to his favorite restaurant. He walked in and sat down on "his" stool and smiled at Ayame. She was his sister figure and he trusted her much like he trusted the Sandaime. Not for the same reasons though. Teuchi, owner of Ichiraku's and Ayame's father, and Ayame were the first people to serve him without a price inflation and even gave him a free bowl from time to time. He trusted them enough to let them know of his daily life, but he did not burden them with the beatings and other abuse he put up with. On the same hand, he did not inform them of his sealing ability simply because it could cause trouble for all of them if they accidently mentioned it to the wrong people. And yes he MEANT accidental.

He ordered his usual ten miso ramen and smiled as Ayame disappeared into the back to speak with Teuchi. Today was his birthday after all. He knew he would have to hide in the forests at night and take any and all precious things from his apartment if he didn't want them destroyed like they were every year excluding his sixth birthday. It seems that the council had found a way past his yearly ANBU gaurds. Naruto didn't know how, nor did he care, all he knew was he had to fend for himself.

Teuchi came out of the back with a big smile on his old face. "Well Naruto! Its good to see you again my boy. How is the academy going?" He asked as he tended to the noodles now being cooked.

Naruto let loose his epic grin and responded loudly, "Its great! We learned Kawarimi yesterday! I can't wait to graduate." He wouldn't tell Teuchi that the whole loud mouthed idiot mask was to make the teachers believe that they didn't have to sabotage him, although they still did, and so the council wouldn't block him because they would believe he'd die on any high class mission without any skills.

Teuchi smiled as Ayame came out of the back with enough materials for Naruto's order. "That's good! I can already see you with that headband!" He said as he placed the first bowl in front of Naruto. "First 5 bowls are on me tonight kid. Happy Birthday." He said.

Naruto responded with his usual enthusiasm, "Thanks Teuchi-Ji-san!" He yelled as he dug in. Ayame giggled and Teuchi laughed loudly but you could feel the warmth coming from Naruto. He rarely got gifts on his birthday and this was one of the best he'd ever recieved. The other was the very jumpsuit he wore, given to him by the Sandaime, it had the same Genjutsu seal woven into it as the one that used to be on his forehead, not that Naruto knew that, he wore it out of love for the old man and because it helped with his stealth training tremendously.

Naruto spent a good three hours with the Ichiraku's before heading home for the night. He could already see the people who were setting up for the festival. He sorely hoped that he could avoid the annual "Fox Hunt" as it had come to be called. He had no intentions of being caught this year. He made it home within twenty minutes and gathered the few pieces of clothing, various cups of ramen, and sealing supplies that he had "borrowed" from people who denied him service.

He looked outside and swore, it was getting dark and he was barely leaving his apartment. He sealed all his belongings into the chakra seal that the "mysterious man" had originally placed on him and set it to release in the morning or if his chakra was fed into the seal at certain intervals. He quickly left his apartment and ran for the Forest of Death. Hopefully, it would save him as it had in the past.

Midnight: Forest of Death

Naruto was panting hard. He had evaded most of the mobs but had been caught by some particularly vicious ANBU. He sighed as he felt them pass overhead. Maybe he could get away after all?

"Well well, what do we have here?" an ANBU with a Ox mask said. 'eh maybe not.' Naruto thought as he silently cursed his luck.

"Seems like we got a little fox here. What do ya say we make a show out of it?" his partner in the snake mask replied.

Naruto got up and started to run but didn't get very far before he was yanked back and tied up by the man with the Ox mask. "Now Now, we just want to let the villagers have their annual fun with the village demon. You wouldn't want to ruin that huh?" He said.

Naruto scowled and spit on the man's mask, "Go fuck yourself you Ox fucker!" Naruto yelled.

Ox didn't take to kindly to that and backhanded Naruto forcing him to grit his teeth in pain. Ox pulled Naruto roughly to his feet, "Don't worry. There's plenty more where that came from." Ox said as his friend chuckled. Ox picked up Naruto and bounded away into the trees with Naruto raining obscenities all the way. Soon enough, Naruto found himself in the most hated place he could be: in front of a mob on his birthday in an alleyway secluded from the village proper. Naruto chuckled grimly in his mind but decided if he was going to be hurt, at least he'd make it worthless for them.

The ANBU took money from the crowd to let them throw stones at Naruto. Naruto simply stood there and didn't even try to move. His famous foxy smile on full blast and it unnerved several of the mobsters. Unfortunately, it pissed more of them off and they started throwing stones without paying. They yelled obscenities and things like "This is for my sister" or the ever classic "Die Demon!" Some started to throw bottles and as the first one shattered on his head, all hell broke loose.

They soon began to close in and beat him with sticks and pieces of pipe, luckily no one had a real weapon. That didn't mean he wasn't damaged however. Broken bones, crushed organs, it was amazing he was still alive and conscious. Little did the villagers know that, after all the years of abuse and pressure, a seal made itself known on the back of Naruto's head and glowed white before shattering and allowing the boy to fall into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness. The last thing Naruto saw was the Hokage descending into the mob like a vengeful angel.

Mindscape: Same Time

Naruto opened his eyes to notice that he felt no pain. He thought that was odd until he saw that there were pipes running along the wall of what seemed to be a sewer. He frowned and thought,'so they threw me in the sewer? I thought I saw Oji-san coming to rescue me?' He thought for a few more seconds before dismissing it as an illusion. His thought process came to a halt as he heard a soft "BOOM!" echo throughout the sewer.

He frowned when he heard it again and again. It was like someone was throwing themself against a wall or something like that. Curious, like most boys, he made his way towards the sound. As it got louder, he could tell it must have come from something far stronger and far larger than himself to make this much noise. He noticed a red glow coming from ahead and the sounds of crying and someone yelling gibberish. He could tell they were pissed but he couldn't tell at what.

He noticed the light intensify and he stepped into a large room and looked to his right only for him to freeze at the sight. A large red fox with burning red eyes was slamming itself into cage bars as large as the Hokage Monument themselves. That wasn't what stopped him however, this fox had nine tails and Naruto had just figured out that he was now in his mindscape. It took all of five seconds for him to process this and to listen to the ranting demon.

The Kyuubi continued to throw itself into the bars while crying. Its eyes burned with a fierce hatred and Naruto could make sense of its words now that he was close enough. "**Let Me Out! The kit needs me! I will tear those **_**humans **_**to pieces!**" It yelled as it threw its weight against the seal once again. Naruto's eyes widened and then narrowed, 'why does it want to help me?' he thought. "**PLEASE! Please... let me help him! please...**" Kyuubi said its voice getting softer as its body collapsed heaving from the effort of trying to help its container.

Naruto was shocked to say the least. No one had ever just helped him before, he HAD been the first customer of Ayame and Teuchi. Yet, here was a being, called a DEMON of all things, wanting to help him. Slowly, he made his way forward and to the fox who was still oblivious to its company. He looked at the gates for only a second before entering them and walking up to the being who wanted to help him. He sat down and grabbed one of the tails that had fallen still. Gently, he stroked its crimson fur, admiring the quality and sheer feel of it. 'soft, almost like velvet' Naruto thought with a soft smile.

Kyuubi's head shot up as (eh guess I can say it now huh?) her container stroked one of the vixen's tails. She turned its head and was shocked to see the boy... no MAN that was stroking her tail without a fear or care in the world. No being had ever gotten close enough to Kyuubi without her permission before. Kyuubi's eyes softened and lost the crimson glow as they turned into a deep shade of cerulean blue. (ya I changed the color! big woop. wanna fight a'bout it?)

Kyuubi smiled brightly and spoke to the boy, "**It would seem that my container is either bravely foolish or foolishly brave.**" She said softly, her voice becoming more feminine without her rage fueling it.

Naruto appeared unphased as he continued to stroke her tail. "Either is fine with me Kyuubi-san. However, I would like to know if what you said earlier is true?" he said as his gaze turned and captured her own, all without stopping his actions with her tail.

Kyuubi's breathe hitched as she stared into his eyes. Those eyes were far too old for a ten year old. Her gaze softened once again. "**Every word, Naruto-kun.**" She replied.

Naruto stared for a moment before stopping his hand and earning a groan of disappointment from the vixen. He smirked at her and she blushed, although he couldn't see it. "Well well, it seems the fabled Kyuubi has a weak spot for her tails." He said as he stroked her tail once again getting a low rumbling purr from the demoness.

Kyuubi gathered her thoughts and smirked, "**So you figured out I am a female and have not made some stupid sexist remark. I'm liking you more and more kit.**" She replied as she curled up to put her snout directly in front of him.

Naruto chuckled, "Women are more important than men. Without women, we would not exist for it is the woman that bears and raises a child. The man only aids in the process. Although, some men do take thier responsibilities more serious than others and some women forsake their duty, but we are not here to discuss which gender is better." He said with a smirk at his resident.

Kyuubi chuckled, "**Indeed kit. I wish to... offer you something. If you accept, I will be most happy for you. If not, then nothing is lost on my end.**" She replied as she got serious.

Naruto looked at her for a moment before nodding and said, "Very well, but what do you expect in return for this offer?"

Kyuubi was taken aback by that statement and replied, "**Kit, nothing. I have been awake for a week and, while I have not seen everything you have been through, why would you be so distrusting?**" Kyuubi could sense feelings coming from her container but she could not look into his memories.

Naruto was silent for a moment before replying, "No one has ever just given me something Kyuubi-san. Even Oji-san made me promise certain things when he gave me my own apartment. My birthday gifts are out of pity not because they simply want to give me something." His voice was almost devoid of emotion as he spoke. It was obvious he did not believe anyone loved him. Kyuubi frowned, she may have been an immortal demoness but NO ONE deserved to be unloved, unless they chose it of course.

Kyuubi nodded and said, "**Very well. My offer still stands. I wish to help train you. I will teach you what I know of chakra control and what few Jutsu's I do know, including Shunshin and a few useful ones like Kage Bunshin. In return, I want nothing except your happiness. It is that simple. Take it or leave it Naruto-kun. As a note, my name is actually Hikari.**" She dearly hoped he would take the offer. She wanted to see more of his life and help him. In just a week, she had seen the hatred he had taken and having no one to love him was not something she would allow. She could see how kind he was to animals and the people who were at least neutral towards him.

Naruto looked at her for a moment before nodding. She was about to speak when he spoke the words she thought she'd never hear, "Would you like to leave this cage?" He asked.

Hikari blinked and stared at Naruto. "**Wh-What?**" She replied.

Naruto continued to stare and responded, "I said, 'Would you like to leave this cage?' I did not believe I would need to repeat myself."

Hikari was stunned. He would let her out? Why would he do that? "**Naruto, thats...**" She couldn't answer. She knew the seal was strong. There was no way he could release her without destroying himself in the process.

Naruto smiled softly, a TRUE smile. "You are the first person to offer me something that I did not ask for. You are my friend and, even if you were not, I cannot stand to see a girl cry nor to see someone behind bars when it is obvious they do not belong there." He replied sincerly.

Hikari smiled and her body glowed until Naruto found himself staring at, what he would call, a goddess. She was about 5' 8" with crimson red hair, two red fox ears with black tips, and those beautiful blue eyes. Her skin was a healthy tan color and she had three whisker marks just like Naruto. She had DD cup breasts and a slim waist that showed off her shapely rear and well toned legs. She was wearing a beautiful red kimono and her nine tails were splayed out behind her, red with black tips.

Naruto gawked for a second before he heard Hikari giggling and he moved his stare into her eyes. He refused to be a pervert. She smiled at him, "Like what you see?" She asked as she gave a twirl to show off her form. Naruto simply nodded dumbly. She giggled again and Naruto found the sound to be like soft bells in the wind. "You were saying, about getting out of the seal?" she asked. (Hikari's voice will be normal in her human form)

Naruto nodded, "I studied the seal extensively. It won't allow you to leave with your power without killing me, but that doesn't mean you can't leave and then have ME provide the power to you neh?" He asked with a smirk.

Hikari stared for a second before looking down. "You haven't even asked me why I attacked or anything. You haven't blamed me for all those people dieing. Why are you being so kind?" She asked.

Naruto grew serious. "I searched for a year for any mention of you being hostile in the past and found absolutely nothing. There was no reason for you to attack Konoha so I figure someone must have tricked you or controlled you. I hope its the first because I do NOT want to face someone who can control you." he replied.

Hikari smiled and hugged Naruto before whispering a "Thank You" into his ear. She pushed him back and grew serious. "Naruto, I was tricked by a man known as Orochimaru into attacking the village. Unfortunately, he is not what he appears to be." Seeing the confused look, she continued to explain. "Some years ago the celestial beings, along with the Biju combated a vicious creature known as the Yamata no Orochi. We eventually suceeded in sealing away his power but it seems that he has returned and is determined to achieve immortality once again and wage war amongst the heavens. He was able to catch me asleep and used a powerful genjustu to cause me to fly into an uncontrollable rampage. I am sorry Naruto." she said.

Naruto simply nodded at the story. "That explains that." He said, "Now, to get out of the seal, I'm going to need your consent to separate your body and your power for a time. You can come and go inside the seal once this is complete but, as I understand the seal, you cannot die so long as even 1% of your chakra is inside me. You will return when your chakra runs out and you will have to stay in the seal until it recharges. Luckily, your body will have enough so you could stay out indefinitely if you used only everyday chakra." he explained

Hikari nodded. "Listen, Naruto. I wanted to ask your permission to see your memories. While I could just do it, I feel it would violate your privacy and I don't want to do that." She said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but smiled and said, "Thank you for asking Hikari-chan but why would you want to see my memories? Most of them are not pleasent." His voice became sad and lonely at the end of that sentence.

Hikari frowned and said, "I want to get to know you a little better. Besides that though, I was thinking about making a contract with you and I was hoping to see something in your memories that would help me cater the contract to you."

Naruto's eyes widened but he was curious, "This ' contract' what is it?" he asked.

Hikari looked at him and replied, "Basically? Its an agreement between the two of us that I grant you a specific power and you do something for me in return. Its actually how most bloodlines were created. Oh and it would also serve to give you control so I could get out of this seal." She replied.

Naruto's eyes took on a devious glint that sent a shiver down Hikari's spine. It reminded her of herself when she was thinking of something _fun_. "So you could give me a bloodline?' He asked.

Hikari nodded, "If thats what you want..." she said.

Naruto thought for a second and slowly added up the pros and cons. Finally, he nodded to Hikari, "Very well. I'll allow you to look, but please be careful. I'd rather not have to relive something because you get curious." He replied.

Hikari smiled brightly. This was a major sign of trust and she was hoping to get that. Apparently being inside him at birth had helped somewhat. "Ok, you won't have to relive anything. I'll just go through it now that you gave me the go ahead." she replied and closed her eyes before a tendril of red chakra went down the hallway and into a door. For almost two hours, Hikari watched everything Naruto went through and was horrified. She couldn't explain how much damage these villagers had done and she wanted to tear several limb from limb. When all was said and done, she collapsed and cried into Naruto's chest, who simply held her and whispered to help her deal with it.

She finally stopped crying and looked at Naruto. "I believe its time for that contract Naruto." She said with puffy eyes and a smile on her face.

"You mean it?" Naruto said, acting a bit like his goofy self at the prospect of a bloodline.

Hikari nodded her head, "Definitely, I even have an idea for a bloodline if you want." she replied. Naruto nodded his head as he hadn't thought of anything particularly viable. "Since you get attacked so much, how about a defensive bloodline to help you not get hurt?" she suggested.

Naruto cocked his head to the side as they sat on the floor indian style. "Ya but how? I mean its a great idea but just HOW do we stop things from hurting me?" he asked.

Hikari put her finger to her chin in a thinking position and thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "I got it!" She said. "We will allow you to change your skin into an adamantium like armour. I'll even make it resistant to Jutsus to a certain extent. The only downside is that Lightning Jutsu would be extremly effective against you when your bloodline is active." she explained.

Naruto thought for a few seconds before his grin grew to epic porportions. "Great idea Hikari-chan!" he said enthusiatically, missing the blush that came to Hikari's face. Hey, when you see ALL of someone's life before your eyes, wouldn't you get a little attached too? Besides her mind was already thinking of things she could (clears throat) "take care of" to make sure he's something every woman would want. She came back to the real world just as Naruto asked, "So what would you want in return for this Hikari-chan? I know you can't just give it to me."

Hikari chuckled and sauntered over to Naruto who suddenly had a very bad feeling about what she would want. "What I want, Naruto-kun, is very simple. You see, finding a mate is a very tricky ordeal because I am very picky. Also, I can't mark you as my eternal mate because my power is inside you so I don't have the strength to do so." Naruto's feeling got even worse as she was now face to face with him and breathing hotly onto him. "My want, Naruto, is for you to make me your lover when you come of age, in other words, be my mate." She said with a bit of lust in her voice at the end to accentuate her point.

Naruto gulped as he felt her body be pressed against his and her lips softly carressing his own. He slowly relaxed and enjoyed the kiss only to feel her break off and look at him smirking. Naruto nodded in consent and said, "Fine Fine. It's a deal Hikari-chan. Don't know why you'd want me though." He spoke softly at the end.

Hikari just giggled and said, "By the time I'm done with you, you won't be asking that question again." She said with a slightly perverse smile that Naruto didn't know whether to be happy about or be scared of. "Now, let's get to work." (A/N: get used to the perverted girls because its going to be a theme [cue perverse giggle from Hikari])

Timeskip: 2 days

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a horrible two days. First, his paperwork was so bad that he couldn't visit Naruto on his birthday. Then, he finds out that a mob has somehow caught Naruto outside his apartment ON his birthday. Finally, He arrives on scene only to see his surrogate grandson being beaten to death and, when he takes him to the hospital, he had to threaten people to heal him!

That was only day one. Today, he spent three hours in the council room with the idiotic civlian council, and the apathetic clan heads, as they ranted and raved about how the "demon" had done some damage or other when Sarutobi KNEW it was a load of bullshit. When he finally dismissed them, it was noon and his paperwork had built up. He had been so tempted to burn it all. Instead, he had brought it with him as he had gone to the hospital to visit Naruto and, hopefully, apologize for the attack once again. He had watched for years as the village took its hate out on Naruto and had tried to help Naruto cope with it. He had been somewhat helpful but he still didn't think that Naruto fully trusted him. He didn't know why, just call it a gut feeling.

He had arrived at the hospital and proceeded to Naruto's room. He entered only to see him still asleep and hooked up to the various machines. He spent most of his afternoon there and surprisingly felt several small chakra pulses from Naruto. Before he could have it investigated by the doctors, however, Naruto stirred and began to wake up. This prompted Sarutobi's full attention because he didn't know if Naruto had met the fox. He had never been unconscious for more than a few hours so it was logical to assume that something kept Naruto from awakening.

He stared as Naruto's eyes opened and smiled when Naruto yelled out with his usual enthusiasm. "Hey Oji-san!" Naruto yelled.

Sarutobi chuckled before he repsonded, "This IS a hospital Naruto-kun. Please keep it down, but it is good to see you again. Although I wish it were under better circumstances." the Hokahe said. Naruto chuckled and apologized. Sarutobi grew serious and said, "I'm sorry once again Naruto-kun. You should not have to wake in this hospital and yet..." He never got to finish as he felt Naruto's glare.

"I love you Oji-san, but if you give me one more speech about 'forgiving the villager's ignorance' then I'm gonna take your pipe and shove it down your throat." Naruto said in a half serious half playful manner. To say Sarutobi was shocked would be an understatement. He was absolutly flabbergasted. Naruto would NEVER threaten him! Just as he was about to accuse the imposter or look for some genjutsu or prank, Naruto spoke again. "I don't have the villagers Oji-san. I'm simply tired of hearing the same thing everytime I'm in the hospital. I know they hate me for something but I just can't understand what it could be." Naruto said his head going down in sorrow.

Sarutobi looked sorrowfully at the boy. It was definitely Naruto to not hate the villagers so it had to be him, besides he could feel the Kyuubi's chakra that lingered after healing the boy now that he focused on it. He considered telling the boy his burden here and now, like he had everytime Naruto was in the hospital, but mentally shook it away and simply hugged the boy instead.

Mentally, Naruto and Hikari were laughing up a storm... literally, there was a storm in Naruto's mind of mouths just laughing! '**Kit you could start your own acting company! I can't believe the old man is falling for this!**' She told him. 'I know! Kami no Shinobi my ass! He can't even see through a ten year old's bullshit.' Naruto thought back as he hugged his 'gandfather'. Honestly, Naruto didn't want to lie to the old man but if the Hokage was keeping secrets, than why shouldn't he? After all, he knew there was no way Sarutobi would let him have continued access to Hikari. The "safety of the village" and all that jazz.

"Neh Oji-san? Could I get out of here?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi pulled away.

Sarutobi smiled softly and picked up his chart. After a few moments to make sure everything was in order, he nodded to Naruto. "Sure Naruto-kun, I can sign you out because it looks like you healed up just fine." He said.

Naruto, still being a kid and in his mask, jumped up and rushed to put on his jumpsuit before dragging his Oji-san out of the room so they could go get some ramen. They quickly checked out of the hospital and headed to Ichiraku's for some dinner. Naruto kept up his mask and was able to throw off Sarutobi from remembering about the chakra pulses in the hospital room.

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto and got up to go home as the Ichiraku's closed the shop for the night. It was getting late and he had to get home. Naruto bid him a farewell and watched as he disappeared down the street. Naruto smirked before heading to his hidden lab to check and make sure no one had found his hideway or his notes on sealing.

Naruto's hidden lab: 10: 15 PM

Naruto entered and smirked as he saw all his notes still in the position he left them. He began to look through his notes until he came across the seal he designed for removing a curse seal. He wanted to make sure that it would work theoretically before he even tried to make it into a practical application. He believed he had enough information to remove the seal but he still had a nagging feeling that he should take a look at an ACTIVE seal before he tried applying his seal. There may have been changes from the notes or it may have reacted badly to the hosts body and attempted to destroy its chakra coils or something long those lines.

He sighed and set them aside, they were useless for now. He picked up a seal he had specially designed to make him faster and stronger than just using weights or a gravity seal. A resistance seal. It, basically, increased the force against every little movement he made. He had to be careful, however, because he could break his bones if he put it too high, or he could develop muscles that have nothing to do with fighting and cause them to limit his mobility during combat. He had found his way around that by adding in limitor seals so that the resistance was only on the muscles he wanted. He had studied anatomy just for the muscles and, while he was no medic nin, he could properly locate and describe the different functions of bones and muscles in his body. He doubted that the information would be used often, but better to be prepared than caught unawares.

He smiled in contentment as he picked up a special ink container that had ink laced with his blood and chakra on it before he started to draw the seal on his chest. Thirty minutes later, and MUCH rechecking of the seal, Naruto was ready to activate it. He sent a small amount of chakra into his seal and immediately felt his muscles begin contracting to work against the resistance. He smiled brightly and yelled in excitement as he declared the seal a success.

'**Congratulations Naruto-kun. I am rather surprised at how good you are with seals.**' Hikari said in his mind.

'Thanks Hikari-chan!' Naruto replied. 'I am glad it worked but I still wanna find a way to remove the curse seal and maybe find a way to incorperate seals into my battle style.' Naruto added.

Hikari nodded mentally in his head, '**I may not be a seals master but I could probably help with organizing and challenging your ideas Naruto-kun.**' She offered.

Naruto beamed with happiness, 'Thanks again Hikari-chan. I would appreciate that. I never had anybody just offer to be my idea board.' He said mentally.

Hikari smiled in his mind, '**Get used to it now that I'm here. I won't leave you and I won't betray you my mate.**' She said adding a little lust with the mate word.

Naruto shivered and blushed in response. He wasn't old enough to have perverted thoughts yet but that didn't mean that Hikari was going to wait. She had already explained what being a mate entailed and said that she would be... enhancing a few of his features to make it more enjoyable for her. Naruto had actually given permission for it so long as she didn't change his ideas or his obvious looks. Not that she was going to do that anyways. He had no objections to it because it meant that he would have a family sometime later in his life and, secretly, that was one of his goals. Besides, who WOULDN'T want to be married, by demon standards, to a goddess like Hikari? Naruto didn't want to find the man that didn't.

In any case, Naruto smiled warmly and replied, 'Thank... I seem to be thanking you alot. What do ya say we just skip that and start brainstorming ya?'

Hikari laughed. '**Very well. Actually, I may have a solution to your 'seals in battle' idea.**' She said, noticing she had his attention she continued, '**My chakra ability, that every Biju has mind you, is to literaly make my chakra solid, usually into a cloak around my person. Now, you, by extension of me, now have that ability, but I doubt that you could form the cloak or anything small without enormous training in control and capacity.**' She noticed his disappointment but continued in favor of making him happy, '**I DO believe that you could trace a seal in the air using your chakra before touching it and activating it's effects by making the seal into reality by using your chakra. You would have to train to focus your chakra to your finger but that is far easier than controlling all your chakra and trying to force it into something small.**' She explained. As she finished she could FEEL his happiness and giddiness at the idea that he could simply draw seals in midair.

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear as he sent a mental hug to his mate. 'ALRIGHT! I can't wait to see if that works!' Naruto replied enthusiastically. He looked at the clock and noticed it was midnight. He frowned as he knew the training would have to wait. He needed to leave now if he didn't want to catch the "last call" round of drunks. After a quick use of seals, and putting away all of his material, he promptly disappeared into the forest surrounding the entrance that was hiding in a bush.

Konoha Streets: 12:30 AM

Naruto was stealthily making his way home to sleep off the excitement when he heard a loud noise in the nearby alleyway. He was tempted to ignore it and continue on his way, passing it off as nothing but a regular everyday cat or something, however, he heard a scream and he froze. That was a female scream and it wasn't the good kind. He sighed to himself and thought, 'I can't let a woman get raped or something, I'd be worse than the villagers. Hikari-chan think you could help me out if I get into trouble?' He asked the fox queen.

'**Definitly Naruto-kun. Let's see what's going on.**' She replied as she brought up a screen inside her cage to see through his eyes. Naruto smiled at Hikari's helpfulness and scaled the nearby building, only one story tall, and looked down on the alleyway.

Alleyway

Anko Mitarashi was not having a good day. She woke up and got dressed rather quickly but things went downhill from there. The _esteemed_ council had denied her advancement to full Jounin once again with the only blemish on her record as the time away from Konoha when she had been "marked" by Orochimaru. After spending all morning trying to get them to change the bigots, she had gone to lunch only to find that her favorite Dango stand had run out of Dango and red bean soup, her favorite meal.

After lunch, she was scheduled to do an interrogation except that the man had, apparantely, escaped from the custody of the ANBU. So, she had spent most of her afternoon tracking down the bastard and interrogating him. She had ended up with a new scar on her left arm and a sprained ankle for her troubles. It had been 9 PM by the time she was done and she still hadn't eaten dinner. After her report, she had promptly run to the nearest bar and ordered some dango and sake.

That was where everything went straight into the gutter and kept going until it reached the deepest pits of the sewer. She hadn't been paying attention to her alchohol consumption and was thoroughly drunk. Unfortunately, several of the men who believed she was nothing more than Orochimaru's slut/spy had found her and proceeded to secretly buy her drinks and one of them had apparentely slipped her a drug that would leave her very sober but completely disoriented.

That is what led her to right now. She was surrounded by 6 men, all civilians although one was a poison-maker that had made the drug. She was down to nothing but her panties and they were preparing to rip them off when she had done something she had swore to never do, scream like a woman. She hated being weak and this was the first time she was this close to being actually raped. Orochimaru hadn't touched her because, she believed, he liked little boys. Sure, people had tried before but she had always kicked their asses. She wasn't Konoha's Snake Mistress for nothing after all.

They slammed her head into the pavement making her vision swim and she knew she'd probably black out soon enough. She cried at the thought that she'd lose her virginity to some jerks that were just trying to get their rocks off. The men just laughed harder as they ripped her panties off and forced her to sit up and look down at her naked form.

"Don't cry, Your going to enjoy this you snake whore!" the man who had dropped his pants said as the other men were still laughing. He began to kneel down...

Up on the roof, this was the scene that Naruto came upon. And it made his blood boil. He hated seeing anyone being taken advantage of but to top it off with it being a crying woman... that was the line for Naruto. 'Hikari-chan can you get me enough KI to make these men shit their pants and never come near her again?' Naruto asked, knowing that was his only option right now as he had no sealing materials on him, not that he had the time to make the seals.

Naruto heard a bestial growl come from the seal and smiled, '**Of course I can! Show these men what happens when they try to take what is not theirs!**' Hikari said angrily. She agreed wholeheartedly with Naruto's sentiments. Men should not try to force themselves on unwilling women, and the ones that did were too weak to claim a real woman.

Naruto noticed the man getting closer and focused all his KI on that one whilst Hikari helped to guide her own against the others. Needless to say, the effect was instantaneous. the men stopped and started to shiver and Naruto smelt several disgusting smells as the men did exactly what he wanted... shit themselves. Naruto felt Hikari put some of her chakra into his body and smirked at the looks on the men's faces as they came to face what they believed to be a demon. "**You may want to leave while I'm still in a good mood, otherwise,**" Naruto flexed his claws, "**I may not be so kind when I get down there.**" He said.

The men looked at one another before they all scattered, too scared to think that he was just a ten year old boy. Naruto jumped down into the alleyway and felt the demonic chakra recede. Luckily, Hikari had kept the output so low that no one had noticed it. He looked at the woman before quickly gathering the fishnet shirt, shingaurds, skirt, and trenchcoat and put it in her lap. He saw her look up at him before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and noticed the bump forming on the back.

He panicked until he heard Hikari's voice, '**Put your hand on her head Naruto-kun.**' He did so and watched as a small amount of red chakra healed the wound. '**She will be out until morning so your safe, but you may want to check her shoulder. I believe it holds something of interest to you.**' Hikari said.

Naruto was curious so he did as Hikari asked and his breath hitched in his throat. There, on her shoulder, was an active curse seal. Naruto frowned, while inwardly he was happy to have found an active curse seal, he was very angry at the WAY on which he had found it. He sighed and tried to pick her up only to fail. He felt Hikari pump her chakra into his arms and legs. He mentally thanked her and picked up the woman. He didn't know her name nor where she lived so he resolved himself to take her to the lab so he could study the seal before she awoke.

He struggled for a moment before hurrying towards the lab. Luckily, it took him only five minutes to get to the lab with Hikari's help. He set the woman down on the Fuuton he kept here before covering her body up to her neck. He put her gear next to the bed and took a minute before sighing. "Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight. Let's get to work Hikari." Naruto said gaining a mental nod from the fox demoness.

**A/N:** Aaaannnndddd its done! Hope you all enjoy it and I apologize for more text and less talk. Keep reading! (Zetsu morphs out of the ground) Read and Review or **I will feast on your flesh**. (Author shows up) DAMMIT ZETSU QUIT THREATENING MY READERS! (White Zetsu looks ashamed while the black looks pissed) I am sorry. **I'm not I will...** (Author Kami Style: Vegetarian no Jutsu!) [300 rabid rabbits show up and attack Zetsu.] Author mutters something about stupid plants while Zetsu dies in the background: Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! I left you all hanging last chapter and I hope that was enough suspense to keep reading because I will be wrapping that up in this one. Last chapter I made a note about "Perverted Females" well, get used to Naruto's girls being perverted around him ESPECIALLY Kyuubi (Hikari) and Anko. I'm sorry but there won't be any lemons until he changes. (It shouldn't be more than 5 chapters at most but we will have to see now won't we?) Now, today is the birthday of Killjoy3000 and the person who challenged me with the basis for this fic! Happy Birthday man and I hope you have a good one! Now, in honor of that, Here's the next chapter!

_"Rise and rise again until lambs become lions." From Robin Hood the movie (2010)_

**Disclaimer: TSD does not own Naruto, FMA, Okami or Robin Hood.**

**Oath of the Snake Mistress**

Anko slowly awoke. The first thing she noticed was that she was both covered with a sheet and she was naked. Her headache, which should have been prevalant, was nowhere to be found and she didn't know where her clothes were. She slowly opened her eyes while preparing her body in case she needed to fight off some pervert or rapist. What she saw, however, she was not expecting.

She opened her eyes and looked to her right only to see her clothes and equipment. She looked around and noticed she seemed to be in an underground bunker of some sort. She scanned the room; taking in the mostly empty space, except for a few filing cabinets and a door that seemed to lead into a hallway. She kept going around until she came upon the desk that was littered with different papers. She couldn't read them from here, but she could see a few hanging off the edge.

She silently got up and got dressed with all her gear. She didn't remember coming here but everything was hazy from the time she took her first drink till now. She quietly made her way to the door until she heard another door slam in the distance. Her heart raced and she tried to figure out what to do. Finally, her instincts kicked in and she quickly used her chakra to hang onto the ceiling directly over the door and wait for whoever it was to come into the room and interrogate them.

Naruto had just finished making three bowls of instant ramen and was bringing them back to a, hopefully, awake woman and feed her something. He knew ramen wasn't particularly good but it was all he had. He was balancing the ramen and two glasses of tea on a tray when he walked into his study only to find that the woman was nowhere in sight. Hikari was asleep right now and he quickly grew concerned so he headed over to the desk and set the food and drink down. He immediately started to walk back towards the door when he was tackled by a purple blur.

When Naruto walked in, Anko was shocked to see a ten year old boy tending to her and in a bunker no less! Still, she was wary until he turned around. She immediately suffered a flashback and everything that the men had done to her returned full force. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was a blond headed boy trying to pick her up after putting her gear into her lap. After freezing for a moment, and thinking for one more, she quickly decided on a course of action and sprang.

Naruto rolled with the purple blur until he found himself being pressed into the futon by the very woman he was about to go look for. He stared up at her until he found a Kunai at his throat. Immediately, his demeanor changed and he glared at her with as much KI and unrestrained hate as he could muster, which was a VERY large amount considering what he put up with daily in Konoha.

Anko was Shivering! If she hadn't faced Orochimaru's KI, she would have been knocked out by this kid's KI. A kid, not even out of the academy, could produce enough KI to rival a Sannin! That was damn impressive and it caused Anko to rethink her plan. She had originally intended to interrogate the kid on what he was doing but now she was impressed and a bit curious as to just WHY this kid could produce so much KI. She took a closer look and gasped, she had the Kyuubi gaki! O this was so not good, the Sandaime would KILL her if she hurt him!

Naruto cleared his throat gaining Anko's attention. "You know, this is an AWFUL way to treat someone who saved you from being raped." He said coldly.

Anko chuckled nervously, "I know that, but WHY did you save me?" She asked genuinely curious as she removed the kunai from his throat, although she didn't let him up.

Naruto looked at her curiously. "Do I need a reason to rescue a beautiful woman from being taken advantage of?" He asked seriously, his cold edge slightly abated with the Kunai gone.

Anko blushed, in both embarrassment and from the compliment, as she remembered that he HAD saved her and hadn't done anything to her while she was knocked out. "Sorry I'm just not used to people helping me. Normally, no one would care so I was curious as to why you would." She said as she let him get up.

Naruto stood up and stared at her for a moment before extending his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki. And considering my reputation you should know the answer to your question." He said.

Anko smirked and grabbed his hand, "Anko Mitarashi, sexy and single snake mistress of Konoha at your service." she replied.

Naruto shook her hand and let it go. "So I'm assuming you knew Orochimaru before his betrayal and that's why those men called you a snake whore." He asked bluntly.

Anko winced but hid it behind her mask and smiled brightly before saying, "Nah, you do one guy in his office and word gets around even when you threaten him and his friend to remove their unmentionables." She replied with her usual gusto.

Naruto frowned as Hikari woke up in his mind. '**She is hiding her pain just like you Naruto-kun. Perhaps you should help her with it?**' Naruto sent a mental shake of his head, 'I'd have to remove that seal and, after studying it, I need to add a few things to remove and destroy the piece of Oro-teme's soul otherwise she'll die as it is now.' Hikari sent a mental nod back as Naruto decided to continue to be frank with Anko. "Anko-san, I have done you the courtesy of not hiding behind my mask. May I please ask you to do the same?" He said.

Anko opened her mouth to respond with her mask on until she looked into Naruto's eyes. Her words died in her throat as she looked upon the same eyes that had shocked Hikari just days ago. 'So cold and alone. Just like mine.' Anko thought as her mask slowly crumbled before Naruto's eyes. "Fine Gaki. Yes that's why the called me a snake whore and that's why nobody ever helps me. Only my friends Kurenai-chan, Hana-chan, Yugao-chan, and the Hokage believe me to be loyal to Konoha and only the old man has broken my mask." She replied. She didn't know fully why she felt compelled to confide in him, but she DID know she felt like she could trust him with her life.

Naruto smiled softly. "Thank You Anko-san. I don't know why but I feel like we outcasts should stick together ne?" he said.

Anko chuckled. "Indeed we should kid. So tell me, where are we anyways?" She asked.

Naruto frowned, "We are in an underground bunker I found and use to study my passion. I don't trust the villagers to not destroy the only thing I'm good at or that I take an interest in." He replied. He quietly walked over to his desk and pick up the notes on the cursed seal before sealing them away into his arm.

Anko looked at him curiously, "And that would be...?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her sizing her up. '**Tell her Naruto-kun. It may help you to win her full trust if you show her some of your own.**' With a mental nod, Naruto spoke, "Promise not to reveal where this is and what I'm working on to ANYONE? Even the Hokage?" He asked.

Anko was, once again, surprised by the boy. He really was secretive. Still she could defend herself, he can't. She nodded, "I promise on pain of death not to reveal it." She replied.

Naruto nodded in appreciation. "Sealing." He replied.

Anko raised an eyebrow. "Sealing is a difficult art. Not many shinobi find it useful and most discredit it unless your an acclaimed sealmaster like the Yondaime or Jiraiya of the Sannin." She said.

Naruto nodded again, "Exactly why I like it so much. No one knows what sealing is capable of and VERY few, if any, shinobi have a defense against it. Besides that, I seem to have a knack for it. You know those people who have been getting pranked for awhile now?" He asked. After getting a confused nod from Anko he explained, "Their all people who treat me like shit so I usually just develop a weird seal to screw with their business. One of the shop owners who refused to sell me kunai, I made a seal that converts some of the chakra in the air into electricity so anyone who entered his store and tried to pick up his metal equipment got a light shock for about a week." Naruto said.

Anko's mouth was hanging off her jaw. "G-GAKI THAT'S INCREDIBLE! Do you have any idea how much someone would pay to have a seal like that in their vaults?" She said.

Naruto thought for a second before shrugging, "Never thought about it honestly, but you DO raise a good point. Maybe I should find someone to sell my seals so I can get out of that rat hole everyone calls my apartment?" Naruto thought out loud.

Anko looked at him sternly, "What do you mean rat hole?" she asked a little annoyed. Abuse on the streets was one thing but she believed that everyone's home should be their safe area.

Naruto shrugged, "I've always lived there ever since I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was 4." he replied dodging the question.

Anko wanted to glare at him but sighed instead. "Fine Fine, you don't have to answer me." She eyed him up and down before speaking again. "Your in the academy aren't you?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yes but I am being sabotaged even with my mask of stupidity. I can't control my chakra as it is and no one will teach me the proper taijutsu style... you know it'd be easier to tell you the things they DO teach me which is pretty much the lectures on history and stuff. The practical I am usually thrown out of." he replied.

Anko's blood was boiling. 'How DARE they sabotage such an untapped resource!' she thought. Just from this meeting alone, she could tell Naruto had immense potential and she refused to let it go to waste on the bigots of the academy. "They may be able to sabotage you but that doesn't mean I can't help you." She said smirking at the thought of training this diamond in the rough.

Naruto smiled softly at his new friend, in his mind. "You'd really do that?" he asked.

Anko nodded furiously, "Hell yes! Jeese kid, from your KI and sealing abilities alone you'd make a great shinobi. Ninjutsu isn't really applicable until Jounin level. Genjutsu is more for those specialized in it. Taijutsu... well that's needed at every level so that's what we will work on first. Chakra control will have to wait until I deem you at an acceptable Taijutsu level." she replied.

Naruto's smile threatened to split his face. "That's fine. Thank You Anko-chan! Oh can we keep this from the old man? I wanna surprise him when I pass the exams." He said. In his mind, Naruto made a solemn vow to complete his curse seal removal soon so he could help his new teacher and friend.

Anko thought about his request for a second before nodding. "Very well. However, I expect you to pass those exams with flying colors you understand me?" she said with a serious tone but a smile on her face.

Naruto nodded. "Hai!" he responded happy that someone else was taking an interest in him. It seems that this was a good week for him. In his mind, Hikari was smirking up a storm and giggling perversly, '_**Hopefully she becomes another one of Naruto-kun's lovers. She looks like she'd love to tease him mercilessly. hehehehehe I'm gonna have so much fun!**_' Hikari thought.

Timeskip: 1 month

Anko was smiling broadly as she stepped into her Dango stand to meet the girls. The girls hadn't been able to get together for the month after her near rape. As a matter of fact, they didn't even know about it, now that she thought about it. She shrugged mentally before noticing all her friends sitting at their usual table. Kurenai was the first to notice her, as always, because she was looking for her. They had been on alternating mission schedules so they hadn't had much time to talk.

Kurenai Yuuhi was a black haired, red eyed Kunoichi that wore a dress that looked like it was made of medical tape. She had a curvy figure, much like Anko's own, with lower D cup breasts and shapely legs. She had recently made Jounin and was planning on taking a team from the graduating class this year. She had made a reputation of being ice cold and earned the moniker "Ice Queen" of Konoha because she never went on dates with men.

Hana Inuzuka was a brunette with slight red highlights and a rather feral look overall. She was more tame than most members of her clan but still more feral than regular. She was only 16 but she was a chunin with a solid D cup breast size, slim hips, and a shapely rear. She wore the regular chunin vest with a forest green shirt underneath and spandex shorts that stopped mid thigh. She was a veternarian and she almost never went on dates. She turned down most guys because none met her standards.

Yugao Uzuki was another purple-haired woman who was also a Kenjutsu master and an ANBU. She had a perfect hourglass figure that all the girls were slightly jealous of with DD cup breasts. She had a boyfriend named Hayate Gekkou who was also a Kenjutsu master. She wore standard ANBU pants, shirt, and sandals. She also happened to be one of the ANBU that watched over Naruto and never shirked her duty.

Anko quickly sat down and ordered an obscene amount of Dango. She didn't drink any sake because of what nearly happened last time. Kurenai, being her best friend, noticed this and grew concerned. "Anko-chan. Are you okay? You never have Dango without sake." Kurenai said.

The other girls looked at the nervous Anko who replied, "Uhhh, yeah but I just didn't want sake today." The other girls gave her a skeptical look.

"Come On Anko-chan, we all know you NEVER have Dango without your sake. What's the matter?" Hana said trying to get her friend to spill the beans.

Anko looked nervous. She did NOT want to tell her friends that she had nearly been raped only to be saved by a boy, who she considered to be more of a man than 9/10's of the village, who she was now training. "Well I guess we could just tell Ibiki that you still sleep with a stuffed snake you affectionately call..." Yugao never got to finish her sentence because Anko had covered her mouth before sighing.

"Fine! You win!" She replied. She noticed the smirks on their faces before she opened her mouth again. "Promise not to tell ANYONE?" she asked. She received three nods as her answer. She sighed before she began telling the story from her point of view up until she passed out. "So, I had a pretty shitty day and I decided that a drink was in order. I went to the nearby bar and proceeded to get stone-faced drunk. Unluckily for me, there were six jerks that just wanted to fuck me so they slipped a drug into one of my drinks."

Kurenai glared at her friend. "You know that men are always after you, more than normal anyways. Why would you let yourself get so drunk as to not notice?" She asked.

Anko frowned, "I was having an off day OK? Besides I don't consider ALL men to want us as nothing more than breeding machines, unlike you." She replied.

Before Kurenai could respond, Hana interposed herself. "Look we aren't here for a philosophical debate on men. Anko-chan please continue." She said. Kurenai was quiet... for now.

"Right where was I? Oh yeah, So they drugged me and got me outside into the alleyway. They proceeded to take off my clothes and attempt to rape me." Anko said a little too calmly for the girls. She should have been a bit more broken up over it. Still, they kept quiet because they wanted to hear what happened.

"I say attempt because, before they could do anything else, they all shit themselves and ran off. I swear I was never more scared and relieved than I was before I passed out. The last thing I saw was a mop of blonde hair. Next thing I know, I wake up in a hotel room completely fine with a note saying to be more careful next time." She said amending what really happened so her friends wouldn't go digging into it and found out it was Naruto-kun who saved her.

"So nothing bad really happened and your still...?" Hana said curiously.

"Nothing bad?" Kurenai said a little louder than she meant to, "She was almost raped and she WAS sexually assaulted! This is why men are absolute pigs." Kurenai said with disgust.

Yugao rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest will you? Not all men are pigs. Most, but not all. Besides, Anko came out of it fine and there was the person who saved her." she replied.

Kurenai glared at Yugao. "99% of men are pigs and you know it. I bet the person who saved Anko-chan was a woman who couldn't stand to see the rape." She replied.

Hana sighed again. "Not this again PLEASE! Let's talk about something else. Has anyone seen anything funny lately?" She asked desperately trying to change the subject.

Anko chuckled, "Well I saw an orange-clothed Gaki turn a fruit stand into a fruit salad if that counts as funny." She said. What could she say? She was proud of the Gaki. He had taken to her training like a fish to water... scratch that like a SPONGE to water. He absorbed what she taught with a zeal that made Orochimaru seem tame in comparison. Not that she would EVER compare him to that teme.

Naruto had come a LONG way from his brawler style when they started. He was able to take her snake style and change most of the basic katas to make his own style that he liked to call "**Uraken**" meaning back fist. He mainly focused on dodging or blocking strikes and delivering devastating counterstrikes. He had a few offensive katas but they were mostly basic ideas at this point. He was , by no standards, an expert but he could pass for a mid-level genin and she expected he could probably fight off a chunin if he was prepared with his seals.

She had also been able to help him with his stealth and chakra control. He was able to do water walking rather well but still needed to work on it. His stealth was easily ANBU level as even she had trouble finding the blonde haired nuisance when he really wanted to hide. When he changed into clothes that DIDN'T make him a neon sign, he could probably infiltrate the Hokage tower and get away with it.

Back to the girls, they spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about different things like clothing trends, which Anko ignored of course, Naruto's pranks, which they all found amusingly enjoyable, and missions. They parted ways around 5 PM and Anko made her way to meet her unofficial student. She expected much out of him and hoped to see more progress soon.

Timeskip: 1 month (2 months since Naruto met Anko)

Naruto was in his lab when he suddenly jumped up and yelled, "EUREKA I DID IT!" in a very un-Naruto-like way. He started to dance around until he heard chuckling coming from his head. '**Congratulations Naruto-kun. You have succesfully completed the seal to remove Anko's blemish!**' Hikari said with a tone of mirth at her container's, and mate's, actions. He could act like such a child when he was excited. Naruto scratched the back of his head, 'hehe sorry bout that. But thank you. It would have taken another month without your help.' He thought. He only got a mental blush from the praise before he started cleaning up his lab and thinking of ways to tell Anko about both Hikari and the seal.

Hikari and Naruto chatted back and forth for an hour before deciding on a course of action. They didn't want to frighten their new friend and lose her help. They decided that telling her about Hikari first would be the best idea. She would probably overreact to the fact that he could remove her curse seal and not let up until he did it. Naruto nodded in acceptance of the plans they made and immediately set up the lab to remove her curse seal. There was no way they could do it anywhere else.

It took him two hours to set up the seals and double check everything to make sure it was in place. He wiped the sweat from his brow and nodded in appreciation of his hard work before turning to the clock and noticing it was 7 PM. He only had half an hour to eat and meet with Anko for his nightly training session! He quickly showered and ate three cups of instant ramen before bolting out the door and to the Forest of Death.

Forest of Death: 7:32 PM

Anko tapped her foot on the tree branch as she waited for her student. He was never late before and she was beginning to worry when she saw his orange clothes burst through the treeline outside the forest of death and proceed to hop over the fence. She smiled inwardly. She had really come to both respect and like the blonde ball of energy. Even if he was serious when they were alone, he was always happy to see her and train with her. 'It's nice to have someone appreciate me for once.' she thought to herself as Naruto landed on the branch next to her.

Naruto landed and smiled brightly at his friend/sensei. She had taught him much in the past two months and he was deeply indebted to her. He decided to cut straight to the chase as he knew she did not like to beat around the bush. "Anko-chan." Anko looked at him intently. "I have something private I wish to speak with you about so could we forgo training tonight and head back to the lab?" he asked.

Anko raised an eyebrow and replied, "I guess so gaki because you haven't missed any of our sessions yet and today was the only day you were late. What's so important that you want to be in the lab for it?" She asked curiously.

Naruto looked around before turning his back to her and readied himself to jump. "The reason why I'm hated." He replied before jumping away hoping that was enough to get her to follow him.

Anko stood there for a second processing what he said before she sprung after him. 'Did someone tell him he was the Kyuubi? O god, I hope not! I'm gonna KILL whoever told him!' she thought as she increased her speed to try and catch the orange blur.

Naruto's Lab: 7:45 PM

Naruto landed and immediately went inside before setting up the two chairs he had in the main room. The seal setup he planned to use was in one of the smaller rooms so Anko wouldn't see them too early. He sighed and tried to calm his nerves as Hikari whispered soothing promises from the back of his mind. He looked up as the door opened and Anko stepped in only to immediately sit down in the open chair and stare at him, obviously expecting an explanation.

Naruto sighed again and looked Anko straight in the eyes, "I hate to say this again but I need your oath as a kunoichi and as a person that you will NOT reveal ANYTHING of what I say here today. If this information got into the hands of the civilian populace I have no doubt that I would be killed almost instantaneously." He said seriously.

Anko's brain was in overdrive. The last time he had only come off with half his secrets. It seems like he trusted her enough to tell her all of them now. That one thought made her nod her head in acceptance. No one else had trusted her with ALL of their secrets. "I swear an oath on my pride as a Kunoichi and a woman that I shall not reveal what you tell me here." She replied seriously.

Naruto smiled at her. "Thank you Anko-chan. I promise you will be happy by the end of this discussion." He said confusing her. Why would she be happy? "Please do not interrupt me until I am finished with telling you my story ok?" he asked. She nodded so he continued. "Two months ago I met you but I also met the Kyuubi no Kitsune two days before that. Let me start out by saying that she is not what everyone makes her out to be. YES Kyuubi is a she and her name is Hikari."

Anko's jaw dropped before she suddenly pumped her fist in the air. "HELL YA ANOTHER ONE FOR THE GIRLS!" She yelled enthusiastically.

Naruto groaned as Hikari spoke up, '**I KNEW there was a reason I like her. te-he.**' Hikari mentioned. "Yes yes, anyways, I was being beaten by a mob on my birthday and I was eventually knocked unconscious. I met up with Hikari-chan who was throwing herself against the seal trying to get out to help me." That got an appreciative and surprised look from Anko, a rather funny sight actually, and a mental blush from Hikari. "We talked for awhile before I agreed to sign a contract with her that stated she would give me a bloodline and, in return, I would be able to give her a body and chakra outside of my body from time to time. Well, that and I am officially her mate but that's just bonus." He said with a smile at the end.

Anko took a moment to take her jaw off the floor and shook her head. "Only you gaki. I'll trust you with Hikari, for now, but could I meet her?" She replied.

Hikari smirked in his mind as Naruto nodded and he molded her body next to him. As soon as she was formed, she moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her "assets" against the back of his head. "Hello Anko-chan. I am Hikari, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Thank you for taking care of Naruto-kun for me. I can only do so much." she said.

Anko's mind went blank for a second before it rebooted and reminded her about Hikari being mated to Naruto so she ignored her blatent sexuality and said, "Let's just get one thing straight, I'll trust you because the gaki trusts you. But!" He pulled out a kunai and started playing with it, "You hurt him and not even kami could keep you safe from me." She said seriously.

Hikari chuckled, "I won't hurt him. I AM making a few cosmetic changes though. Naruto-kun agreed with it all beforehand so its far game." She said.

Anko nodded and put her Kunai away. Naruto sighed and said, "Since your fine with that, I have another bombshell for you." Anko gave him her full attention. He took a deep breath and said, "I can remove your curse seal."

Time seemed to stop for Anko. Not even Jiraiya could remove the damn thing and Naruto was telling her that he could remove it! It shouldn't be possible and yet... she had seen some of his seals and she knew he was serious when he said he had a knack for them. Her eyes hardened as she glared at Naruto, "Gaki... if your messing with me not even Kyuubi could help you." She said coldly.

Naruto flinched slightly. "I'm not lieing. I have everything set up and was going to remove it for you whether you kept my secrets or not." He responded.

Anko looked into his eyes and didn't see any deception. For almost five minutes,they stared at one another until Anko spoke again. "Gaki, You remove this seal and I am your bitch for life. You want to fuck me everyday for the rest of my life, fine. You wanna get a group of your friends and gangbang me, I'll do it all with a smile on my face. Hell you can cut off my tits for all I care. Just remove this DAMN SEAL!" she said yelling at the end. Her eyes had tears in them as she desperately wanted to be rid of this stain on her soul.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond that she didn't have to do that when Hikari forced it closed. He looked at her curiously as did Anko before she wagged her finger at Naruto. She knew what he was going to say and she wouldn't allow it. She walked over to Anko and said, "Stand up." Anko was confused but did as she said. Hikari circled Anko slowly, touching her and testing her body like one would a piece of fine meat before she nodded in acceptance. She had only seen Anko's body, she wanted to "test" it first before she put her plan into action.

She smirked as she lent in and whispered hotly into Anko's ear. "You made a good offer right there and I intend to make you live up to it. As a little 'incentive', I'm going to tell you what I'm doing to his body for the future." Anko's eyes were fluttering as she felt the hot breath on her neck and ear, "He's already got stamina in spades so thats an easy one. I've already increased his sperm count so, when he's grown, he'll be able to cum buckets easily. I'm making sure his body will be supremely flexible for both combat AND the ... activities in the bedroom." Already, Anko was having trouble hiding her increasing arousal but the best was soon to come, "The last and most important thing I'm doing... he's going to be hung like a_horse._" she said horse with a very lustful tone sending shivers up Anko's spine and sending her mind straight into the gutter, "By the time I'm done, he's going to be at least 8 1/2 to 9 inches long and 3 inches wide." Hikari said finishing her explanation and giving Anko a very welcome nosebleed. "Think you can handle that?" receiving a nod from the Purple haired woman, she smiled. "Good."

She stepped back to Naruto and said, "Naruto-kun, accept her GENEROUS offer."

Naruto looked at Hikari like she was nuts. "I don't want her to be a sex slave..." he started to say until Hikari cut him off seeing as Anko was still daydreaming.

"Look she WANTS to do it, besides, your probably going to be under that CRA thing anyways. Better with girls you know and trust, maybe love someday, than some hussy that will leave at the first sign of trouble right?" Hikari said. Anko came around by this time and was nodding with Hikari's words.

Naruto looked a bit unsure and was about to decline when Anko crossed the room and grabbed Naruto before full on kissing him. Naruto melted into the kiss as Anko gently probed his mouth. They broke for air panting as Anko looked at Naruto, "That good enough for ya?" she said. Naruto nodded dumbly. "Good let's go get this seal off!" she said as she dropped Naruto and turned to head out of the room.

Hikari stepped up to Anko and put a firm hand on her shoulder. "That was his first kiss. You won that, but I'M the one who gets to take his virginity got it?" She said too sweetly to be real. Anko nodded nervously and Hikari smiled brightly, "Great! I know we will get along just fine Anko-chan!" she said as she wrapped her arm around Anko's shoulder and led her to the room where the unsealing would take place.

Naruto struggled up with a dazed look on his face before it split into a goofy grin. 'If thats what a kiss feels like... DAMN I'm glad I got two beautiful woman to do that with! And, according to the CRA, I'm gonna need more! HEHEHEHEHE' he thought as he headed for the sealing room. (No he will NOT be an open pervert... only for his girls)

Sealing Room: 8:45 PM

Naruto stood behind Anko who had her shirt and trench coat off as he painted the seal onto her back and over the curse seal. He took his time to ensure that every piece of the seal was perfect and in place. He double checked and triple checked the seal on her while Hikari checked the seals he had set up beforehand. Hikari gave him the sign that everything was OK and then disappeared back into her cage so she could complete her part of the unsealing.

Naruto had set up an amalgamation of seals. One seal purged the strange chemical that allowed the seal to change the user's mind and body. Another would actually reverse the damages made by the seal, this could not be used for medical reasons because it was specifically made to counteract the chemical compound. Yet another would expel Orochimaru's soul from the seal so that the user's body could, once again, reach its full potential. The last one, made specifically for this night, redirected that piece of Orochimaru's soul into the seal on Naruto's stomach so Hikari could have some "Fun" with the bastard.

Naruto nodded as he took his place in the sealing circle. He looked towards Anko who nodded. "Alright, this is going to hurt alot. Please bear through it." He said. She nodded and pulled out a strip of leather before biting into it. Naruto nodded once more before running through a few activation handseals and saying, "**FUIN HAKAI!**" (Seal Destruction) and slamming his hands onto the seal.

Anko felt like every cell in her body was being lit on fire only to be doused and then reset on fire again. It hurt worse than when the seal was first applied! She screamed into the leather strip until her throat was raw and she was heaving for breathe before it finally ended. It had felt like hours but, in reality, only took about 2 minutes. She collapsed heaving for breath and was able to turn her head to see Naruto smile warmly at her before she blacked out with a smile on her face.

Naruto smiled at Anko and it just intensified as he heard Hikari start tearing into the soul piece that was being utterly destroyed in his mindscape. He got up and slowly walked over to Anko before half dragging her to the bed in the lab and setting the alarm for 8 AM. He had miscalculated the chakra needed to destroy the seal and had ended up using nearly all of his Jounin level chakra to destroy it. He sighed as he laid down on the floor next to the fuuton. The next thing he knew, he was inside of Anko's arms as she crushed him to her body. He blushed but promptly passed out from not having any chakra. Hikari giggled in his mind but didn't wake her container. It would be funny to see their reaction in the morning.

Naruto's lab: 8 AM

Naruto awoke to find himself in a VERY comfortable position. His head was being pushed into the generous cleavage of one Anko Mitarashi. He also noted that he had one of the most restful sleeps of his life. He sighed as he slowly got out of bed and went to make a real breakfast. He had started to henge and buy regular food ever since two months ago but he still loved ramen.

He spent a good fifteen minutes making a breakfast of eggs and toast before he calmly poured two glasses of Orange Juice and bringing them to the study/bedroom. He walked in only to see Anko smirking at him. "You know, Usually, I'd kill a man for being in my breasts." she said nonchalantly. Naruto started sweating even as he put the breakfast in front of her on a tray. "Good start." She said before she started laughing at the look of complete terror on his face. "Calm down Naruto-kun. After all, I kissed you yesterday and you removed my seal as promised." She smiled softly at him before it turned into a smirk, "If you want to touch them all you have to do is ask, Naruto-_sama_." She said lustfully.

Naruto promptly turned a shade of red to make Hinata jealous and began to shovel in his food. '**O Ya, we are gonna get along juuuuuuusssssst fine, Anko-chan.**' Hikari said as she laughed in Naruto's mind. 'Stupid perverted girls.' Naruto thought still blushing causing Hikari to laugh even harder. Suddenly, Naruto remembered something. "Anko-chan, I know you probably want to go run and tell everyone your free of your seal but can I ask you to wait off on that until I'm a genin? If the civilians knew I had access to Oro-teme's notes..." He let the answer trail.

Anko sighed, "Yes that's fine. I swear those civilians need to die because all these secrets you have to keep are stupid. You shouldn't have to hide for fear of retribution for something you do exceptionally well." She said with a frown.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. I'm sad I have to hide it but, once I'm a genin, it won't matter because I'll be under the old man. Not to mention I'll be considered a legal adult." He said.

Anko smiled, "I can't wait for that day Naruto-kun." She looked at the clock and noticed it was about 9 AM. "SHIT! I've got an interrogation at 9:15. Sorry but I've gotta go Naruto-kun. I'll see you for training tonight." She got up and threw her shirt and trench coat on. She wavered for a second before kissing Naruto goodbye on the cheek and dashing out of the door. Naruto's face split into a goofy grin again as he cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

**A/N: **And thats a wrap people! Ok so next chapter will skip to his genin exams and probably won't be the girls like the last two chapters. I will probably have a more in-depth explanation of Naruto's bloodline before he really begins to use it. Now without further ado... (Hidan shows up out of nowhere) ALL HAIL JASHIN-SAMA! You shall all make great sacrifices to Jashin-sama if you do not read and review! (Author growls in annoyance) damnit Hidan! Jashin ain't no god here, I am! (Author Kami style: Mother no Jutsu!) Hidan's mother shows up. "Mo-mom!" (High pitched annoying voice) 'Hidan what are you doing? Are you messing with the Author's notes again?' (grabs Hidan by the ear and drags him off rambling in the distance.) Author sighs in contentment. You heard him, Read and Review or you'll get the mom jutsu too! (hey that rhymes!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry it took so long everyone, my week has been HECTIC! Now, people have been asking me about the harem... CHECK THE FIRST PAGE! those girls are in and THAT IS ALL. Please do not ask for more or ask that people be taken out. Those reviews will be summarily ignored and burned to make delicious smores! Now, Let's see whats happening in our little hero's life then neh?

_"Every man is a damn fool for at least five minutes every day; wisdom consists in not exceeding the limit." by Elbert Hubbard_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my own OC's and ideas.**

**Genin Exams and Team!**

Naruto was walking to the academy smiling in his mask like normal. Still, he was actually happy for once. Today were the genin exams and the first time he would drop his mask around his classmates. He was still wearing his orange jumpsuit, but he would soon change out of that when he passed the exam. He was going to really show his abilities when the time came. He could fight off a decent Chunin now. His resistance seal was at level 4 and, when removed, would let him be about as fast as a high level Jounin, granted he couldn't fight at that level just yet but he was making steady progress. His seals were ingenious and he smiled as he remembered all the work he had done in making sure he could make the seals in midair with his finger. It had taken him a good month of pure chakra control to let it happen but it was combat ready.

His ninjutsu consisted of Kage Bunshin and Shunshin, those being the only ninjutsu that Hikari could teach him and Anko wasn't allowed to teach him legally so he never asked to ensure that their relationship remained a secret. That didn't mean that, when they were alone, she didn't tease him mercilously with Hikari happily aiding her in making the blonde haired boy blush like mad. They loved to creep up behind him while he was working on a seal and snuggle his head into their breasts trying to make him guess which girl was holding him. Surprisingly, he got it right 90% of the time.

He sighed as he walked into the academy. Hikari had asked to leave the seal for about a month 3 weeks ago for some reason she refused to tell him claiming that it was a secret. He had acquesced when she had kissed him silly. Still, He was worried about her. They had been together since his birth and he felt empty without her around. He had grown used to her advice and suggestions and was missing it terribly. Anko was good for ninjutsu and Taijutsu but seals were beyond her. She had kept her promise not to show her destroyed curse seal to her friends but that would be null and void come tomorrow.

He walked into the classroom and sat down at his desk. He noticed the blush on Hinata's face, thanks to his girls' constant teasing he now knew that she liked him. Too bad her image of him would shatter soon enough. He sighed and leaned back in his chair waiting for 'his' Sakura-chan to come in. He would need to keep up his act around the students except when he acutally TOOK the tests. He was pretty sure that Shikamaru and, maybe, Shino would pick up on the change, but he doubted anyone else would.

He noticed that the room filled up and Sasuke sitting in the chair next to him making him mentally curse up a storm. 'Damn Uchiha! He knows that Sakura and Ino are gonna kick me out of this seat!' Naruto thought as he heard rumbling coming from outside the academy and, then, down the halls.

Akamaru whimpered and ducked into the hoody that Kiba was wearing, while covering his ears. Kiba's eyes widened and he yelled, "HIT THE DECK!" before he dove under his desk and covered his ears much like his cannine friend.

Suddenly the door burst open and two girls were standing in the doorway. (**A/N**: Unless I say otherwise all characters have their pre-Shippuuden outfits.) Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were both stuck in the doorframe glaring at one another heatedly while screaming at the top of their lungs about fighting for 'their' Sasuke-kun. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes and prepared for his grandiose performance of liking the pink haired banshee. Honoestly, he couldn't stand her and had only picked her because he KNEW she would refuse him constantly and wuld not create trouble with the villagers thinking the 'demon brat' had a girlfriend. Anko and Hikari don't count, their too strong to fall to such ignorant bigots.

Naruto smiled as they tumbled into the room and quickly got up to help 'his' Sakura-chan to her feet. "Lemme help you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said loudly as he rushed down the stairs and purposefully tripped and collided into the swirling mass of limbs that was Ino and Sakura. That earned him a double punch, one from Ino and one from Sakura.

"I don't need your help _dobe!_" Sakura said rudely and quickly stalked off to continue arguing with Ino about seating arangements around the Uchiha. Naruto just kept his mask up and stood up before making his way to a nearby seat.

Iruka and Mizuki walked in not even a minute later and Iruka used his patented "Big Head No Jutsu" to shut everyone up. "Good now, we will begin the Genin Examinations. The first part is a written test on aspects of a shinobi's life and history of Konoha. The second part is a taijutsu spar between either myself or Mizuki-sensei in which you must last at least three minutes or land a decisive blow. The third part is a weapons accuracy test in which you must throw ten shuriken and ten kunai at varying targets with more points for distance and accuracy. The final part will be a showing of the three academy Jutsu's in order to show you are proficient in its use. If everyone will remain quiet, we can begin." Iruka said as he passed Naruto a paper. He never noticed the scowl on Mizuki's face as he did so.

Hokage's Office: Same Time

Many aspiring Jounin sensei were gathered in the Hokage's office to view their potential students. Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi, just to name a few, were watching with some interest, although Kakashi was still reading his book. Anko was watching because Naruto was there and she could notice that he was blazing through the test like it was a bowl of ramen. Kakashi was watching the 'Last Uchiha' as ordered by the stuck up civilian council, not that he minded watching over someone he believed was his responsibility. Kurenai was paying special attention to the Hyuuga heiress and Asuma was mostly eyeing Kurenai with a few peeks at Shikamaru.

Sarutobi cleared his throat gaining the people's attention. "You are all here today to observe the graduating class at the academy. I hope you can all make wise choices in your teams this year." he said before returning to spying on the students.

Academy: Taijutsu tests

Naruto was sure he had aced the test, although he kept up his act and took the full time alloted for the test. Now they were moving on to something Naruto was sure wouldn't be a problem... if he didn't get Mizuki. He was not blind to the subterfuge and tricks to make his stance or skills worse throughout the year. He could also tell that Mizuki had something sinister planned because he kept eyeing Naruto like he was the Forbidden Scroll or something.

They went down the list of applicants and Naruto sighed at the horrendous display that the civilian kids, not to mention (shudders) the fangirls, put on during their turns. The shinobi kids were a different story, for the most part. Chouji thoroughly won his match with a hit on Iruka at 2 minutes and 48 seconds. Kiba did slightly better at 2 minutes and 39 seconds. Shikamaru, surprisingly, lasted the three minutes as did Ino and Sakura. Hinata was too timid to outright attack Mizuki so she lasted the full three minutes without a single hit on her. Shino lasted the three minutes, but that was more due to his family style which revolved around dodging and blocking instead of attacking.

Naruto counted the remaining students and mentally cursed. Sasuke was next and it was Iruka's turn, that meant Mizuki would be Naruto's sparring partner. He sighed as he watched Sasuke get a hit on Iruka after 1 minute and 37 seconds. 'Great, my turn with Mizuki-teme.' Naruto thought bitterly. He ran out to the field and turned around to smile at Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan watch me!" He yelled, only getting a glare in response.

Mizuki smirked at Naruto thinking of the ways to make him fail. Naruto nodded to him before slipping into his own personal style the **Uruken **(Backfist style). Mizuki's eyes widened a bit before his grin grew. 'If the demon is trying a new taijutsu style out, he'll be even EASIER pickings than before!' Mizuki thought as he started the spar and ran full bore at Naruto. Naruto smirked and began to move around Mizuki's hits like they were nothing.

The class was stunned! It had been nearly a minute and even Iruka was staring in shock. Mizuki was obviously going full out and he STILL couldn't touch Naruto. Naruto, from his perspective, was disappointed. 'THIS is the calibur of a Chunin of Konoha?' he thought. Mizuki's taijutsu was high-genin at best, and this was supposed to be his best area! He was sorely missing his training with Anko right now.

Two minutes later and Iruka finally called the match saying that the time limit was up. Mizuki stopped but he was panting hard while Naruto looked only slightly winded. Most of the students figured that Mizuki went easy on him while only three believed differently. 'I a-alwa-ays knew y-you were st-strong Nar-ruto-kun.' Hinata thought while blushing. 'Hmmmmm his grades do not reflect accurately on this performance. Mizuki-san was not holding back and Naruto-san looks barely troubled. I should have suspected this outcome considering my new hive.' Shino thought as he reflected on the new colony he had recieved via Naruto Uzumaki. (Hold your horses folks this will be explained later!) 'This is too troublesome to think about but Naruto is stronger than he seems.' Shikamaru thought before going back to watching the clouds.

Naruto walked off and yelled something obnoxious, causing many to reaffirm that the 'dobe' got lucky. Naruto simply cackled in his mind and looked into the air before shooting a thumbs up and a smile. The intended recipient, Anko,chuckled in the Hokage office. 'So he know's we are watching eh?' The Kunoichi thought and check the surroundings. It seems no one else noticed.

Back with Naruto, He lined up for the accuracy test and stayed mostly silent while keeping up his 'happy and innocent dobe' mask. He, again, mentally sighed at the poor scores from the civilian kids, most who joined for either glory or the Uchiha (mostly girls). Naruto payed attention when the clan heirs and Sakura, whom he cheered for, took their tests however. Shikamaru scored a 6 on both, the minimum to pass. Same case with Chouji and Kiba. Hinata was 7/10 for Kunai and 6/10 for shuriken. Ino and Sakura both BARELY passed with a 6 on both. Shino, however, got a 9 on the Kunai and a 7 on the Shuriken.

When Sasuke stepped up and recieved his Kunai and Shuriken, Naruto noticed that it was one of the best sets around. He scowled mentally and scoffed as he watched the Uchiha smirk and show off. He threw five of the shuriken wide and then threw the last five with such force that he altered all of their paths right into the bullseye. That got a squel from the fangirls and a grumble from Chouji and Kiba. Sasuke picked up the Kunai and threw them one by one but he only got a 9/10 on that. He turned around and smirked confidently before heading off to brood on his own.

It was Naruto's turn and he wasn't in the mood to show off anymore of his abilities, his taijutsu being showcased already. He grabbed the Shuriken and, one by one, hit the bullseye on the farthest ones, scoring a perfect 10/10. As the class went silent and Iruka congratulated Naruto, He picked up the Kunais and proceeded to repeat this act. Another 10/10 for the Kunais!

Everyone's jaw dropped. The 'dobe' had scored a perfect on the Taijutsu and the Accuracy tests now. That just DID NOT happen. Shino was curious until his logical mind thought of the solution, 'So you took the Shinobi's code of Deception to its finest. Well played Naruto-san, I hope to see more from you.' he thought. Hinata was mentally drooling over a strong Naruto and Shikamaru still thought this was too troublesome.

Hokage Office: Same Time

The Jounins, hell even the Hokage, were shocked. Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last of his class, had just won the Taijutsu and the weapons accuracy tests. Anko suddenly busted out laughing. Everyone focused on her even as she started crying and then weezing from their stares. She knew the real reason for Naruto's strength and it was just too funny to see all these hypocrytical bastards getting a taste of sweet revenge.

Kakashi was actually paying attention and spoke up. "Hokage-sama, are we SURE that nothing is influencing him?" He asked.

The Hokage furrowed his brows but it was Anko who answered. "Man, for the guy who coined 'see underneath the underneath' you sure don't take it to heart huh?" she asked.

All eyes turned to her, "Please explain yourself Anko." Sarutobi said, fishing for information.

Anko mentally chuckled but kept a poker face on. 'Looking for info? I guess I can indulge you a bit.' she thought. "Whats the first sentence in the shinobi handbook?" she asked.

The Hokage arched an eyebrow and replied, "A shinobi's best and most reliable tool... is... deception!" He replied figuring it out.

Anko chuckled aloud this time. "That's right. Now, whats the best way to ensure that no one thinks your a threat?" she asked.

Kakashi spoke up this time and replied, "Underestimation." He said figuring out where she was going with this.

She clapped. "Good one-eye. Naruto Uzumaki is KNOWN as a prankster who can outrun and HIDE from ANBU. Really did no one see through this before?" She asked curiously. The crowd was silent. Suddenly, she busted out laughing just like before. She wiped a tear from her eye. "You really think the DEAD LAST can outrun ANBU? Kami People, you really are dense." She said offering no more information.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples. 'Great, just great. If he's hiding more, Could he be in contact with Kyuubi! This is a serious breach and I need to make sure that he's still loyal to Konoha.' He thought.

Suddenly Naruto's voice rang out through the Jutsu used to display the exams and everyone looked to see him standing outside alone and looking to the sky. "I know your watching Oji-san and I know that Anko-san has probably spilled that I hid my abilities. Keep watch on Mizuki, I think he's up to something. Have a good day Oji-san." he said with a chuckle at the end as he walked inside.

The room grew silent until Sarutobi spoke again. "Anko-san, you are to watch Mizuki for any signs of deciet or traitorous acts starting now. Leave the room once the exams are over and tail him." He ordered. Anko nodded and everyone turned their attention back to the exams.

Academy classroom: Ninjutsu tests.

Naruto walked in just as the first person was called into the back room to begin the final examination. He took his seat and cheered when Sakura came back out of her test. 'Kami I can't wait to pass this test so I can drop this STUPID mask!' Naruto thought to himself. 'Although, I know Oji-san is going to speak to me about this, probably even make sure I'm still loyal to Konoha. Even if he believes I am, he's still going to put someone on my team who can "control" me if I let Kyuubi-chan out. Good thing I gave Shino that bug, he may prove useful.' Naruto thought. What most people didn't know was that Naruto was on good terms with Shino, and most of the Aburames, so he doubted that Shino would hurt him if something happened.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said. Naruto smiled brightly and jumped up to take the test. He ran down the steps, tripping at the bottom to ensure that his mask was still ironclad, and scratched the back of his head nervously as he entered the exam room. Iruka smiled at him, along with a fake smile from Mizuki, and said, "Alright Naruto, you need to perform a Kawarimi, Henge, and a Bunshin technique to pass this portion. You can also show an additional Jutsu for extra credit."Iruka said, gaining a nod from his favorite student. "Ready?" He asked.

Naruto nodded again and promptly switched with a chair when Mizuki hummed an eraser at his head. He switched back and Iruka said, "Henge into the Third Hokage please." Naruto nodded and performed the Jutsu. Iruka and Mizuki checked it out, Mizuki taking a full minute longer than Iruka, before declaring it "passable" from Mizuki and "Great" from Iruka.

"Now please perform a Bunshin." Iruka said. Naruto raised his hand like he had a question causing Iruka to raise an eye. "Yes Naruto?" he asked.

"Can it be any Bunshin or does it have to be the illusionary ones?" He asked.

Iruka thought for a second before grabbing the rulebook and skimming through the pages. "It states here that any Bunshin may be used if the user has too much chakra to support the illusionary one." Iruka replied. Mizuki scowled mentally and simply stared closely at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks Iruka-sensei. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" (Shadow Clone Jutsu) and 5 Naruto's stood smiling brightly at a stunned Iruka and a scowling Mizuki.

Iruka stammered out a "Y-You Pass Naruto! But, How did you learn a Kinjutsu!" he asked.

Naruto chuckled. "I watched some Dog masked ANBU do it in a training field one time and memorized the handseals thinking that I might be able to do it instead of the regular Bunshin, since Kage Bunshin costs far more than the regular one." He answered.

In the Hokage tower, Sarutobi was glaring at Kakashi because he had been so careless. Anko was mentally chuckling and everyone else was stunned. Naruto had learned to do a Kinjutsu just by seeing it done once! Impressive.

Back with Naruto, Iruka handed him a headband with a giant smile and Naruto yelled an "ALRIGHT!" He smiled brightly and ran out the door to show off his new Hitai-ate. Most of the students were stunned but Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino all had their own thoughts, mostly positive ones. Naruto smirked as the teachers came out and dismissed them telling them to be back tomorrow for team assignments.

Naruto promptly ran to Ichiraku's and began to pig out on Ramen, courteous of Teuchi and Ayame. He was able to eat 10 bowls before an ANBU showed up and said that the Hokage had summoned him to his office. Naruto sighed and nodded his head before paying for his dinner and leaving with the ANBU.

Hokage's Office: Naruto's Ninjutsu exam time

Sarutobi had finished glaring at Kakashi and nodded to Anko, who had taken her leave to spy on the academy teacher. He turned back to the aspiring Jounin sensei and said, "I will now take suggestions and requests for students." He said. He nodded to Kakashi, who had the most senior rank among them and he stood up.

"I request Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki for my team." He said before sitting back down.

Sarutobi frowned. Because of Naruto's performance, he knew he couldn't accept that team because it would be far too overpowered. Besides, that he knew that Naruto needed someone who could control the Kyuubi, now more than ever, if his skills were better than before. Sarutobi couldn't have a Kyuubi-fied Genin running around now could he? He nodded and said, "Noted."

Asuma stood up next and said, "I'll take the next Ino-Shika-Cho team." He quickly sat back down, being the lazy man that he is.

Sarutobi nodded and a few of the other Jounins stood up and requested Sasuke, but were summerily denied. Finally, Kurenai stood up and said, "I request Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka for a tracking team." She said before sitting back down. Only one person had not gone and that was because he didn't want to be here, but was ordered to due to certain... talents of his.

Sarutobi sighed and then took another hit of his cancer pot (you know! his pipe!). He thought for a few seconds more before he nodded his head in agreement with himself. "I see all of your teams as acceptable according to the current scores of the Genin but we must wait for Iruka before we finalize this." He replied to them and so they waited.

Not five minutes later, Iruka walked through the door with the test results. He held them up and, with a nod from Sarutobi, began to raddle off the scores. All of the civilians, minus Sakura, passed barely but would be weeded out with the real Genin exams. "Shikamaru Nara: 60.1% overall, pass, Chouji Akimichi 62.8% overall, pass, Kiba Inuzuka 68.5% overall, pass, Ino Yamanaka 73% overall, pass, Sakura Haruno, 73.2% overall, pass, Hinata Hyuuga 89.3% overall, pass, Sasuke Uchiha 98.4% overall, pass, and Naruto Uzumaki, 100% overall, pass."

The Jounins were quiet until Kurenai spoke quietly, "What was Uzumaki's score again?" She said.

Iruka smirked, "A 100% perfect score Kurenai-san. Naruto seems to have progressed immensely." He replied.

The Sandaime furrowed his brows and sighed, "Thank You Iruka. Would you like to stay for team placements and , perhaps, offer some insight into who would work well together?" He said.

Iruka nodded and replied, "Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka would not work well together, same with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara would work well with any of the other students, as would Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba Inuzuka is a bit brash but he is loyal to a fault. Shino Aburame would work well with any logical teams, other than that, I have no suggestions Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded. "Good. In that case," He looked to the Jounins, "Your requests are being mostly altered, you will be given teams that could work well together." He said. The Jounins did not look happy but held their tongues out of respect for the old Hokage. "Ah before I forget," He snapped his fingers and an ANBU stood next to him, "Please bring me Naruto Uzumaki, he will likely be at Ichiraku Ramen." The ANBU bowed and disappeared.

He looked back to the Jounins. "Now, Team 7, led by Kakashi Hatake, will be Sasuke Uchiha, Chouji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 8, led by Kurenai Yuhi, will be Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara." He said getting surprised looks from many. Kakashi was a bit surprised but noticed the hard hitters/ hunter team he was given and shrugged as it suited his style.

Kurenai, on the other hand, was a bit perturbed and spoke up. "Hokage-sama, what am I supposed to do with that team?" She asked.

Sarutobi sighed again. "Kurenai, Hinata has the Byukugan, Shikamaru is actually a genius, as are all Nara, with a shadow bind, and Sakura is supposedly ripe for a Genjutsu mistress. tell me, what could they excel in?" he asked.

Kurenai thought for a moment before bowing her head. "I apologize Hokage-sama. They could be a perfect Ambush team, They could do well with infiltration as well, if their planning and stealth abilities work out." She replied.

The Sandaime waved off the apology and said, "Now, since that's cleared up, Team 10, led by Yamato, will be Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Ino Yamanaka."

Yamato, a man who was very stoic sighed as he guessed this was going to happen. He knew why he and Shino were being placed on Naruto's team and he was pretty sure that Ino was being placed because she was an expert in the human phsyche, as was all of her clan, so she would notice... quirks about Naruto that may escape even shinobi. "Hai, Hokage-sama." He said.

Once the teams were announced, The ANBU showed back up with naruto who smiled brightly at Sarutobi. "Hey Oji-san, did you like the show?" he asked.

Sarutobi chuckled and replied, "It was most entertaining Naruto. I hope you will tell me how you did it."

Naruto grew serious and stared the Hokage straight in the eye, "When you come clean, I'll come clean." He countered. The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and several of the Jounins began to grow nervous and tensed, getting ready for a battle. Naruto sighed and the tense atmosphere lessened, "So, you gonna start grilling me or gonna ask Ibiki-san to do that for you?" he asked almost jokingly.

Sarutobi laughed, "No No. Still, I am curious as to how you kept hidden all this time and how you knew Mizuki was up to something." He replied.

Naruto sighed before he sat down in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk and kicked up his feet. "People hate me Oji-san. If I showed what I could really do, even with sabotage in the academy, then people would get more violent or even get the council involved. I'm not stupid Oji-san, I can tell that people fear me, although I don't know why. As for Mizuki, well, he's been eyeing me like Orochimaru would when he gets a new little but buddy." He said.

THAT threw even the Kami no Shinobi for a loop. Still the Sandaime chuckled before he grew serious, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. People are ignorant and can't see what their missing. Mizuki is being tailed by Anko as we speak so thank you for the tip." he replied.

Naruto nodded, "Ya whatever, don't apologize for them Oji-san. So, whose my Jounin-sensei when I pass the real Genin test?" He asked.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "So you knew about that too." He sighed and looked into the crowd, secretly looking to Yamato who nodded his head and stepped forward. "This is Yamato, he recently quit ANBU and wanted to become a Jounin sensei." He said.

Yamato nodded to Naruto who nodded back and said, "You seem level headed. It'll be a pleasure working with you. If that's all Oji-san, I'm gonna go celebrate some more."

Sarutobi nodded and Naruto shocked them once again as he Shunshinned away in a flash of dark black powder that was swept out of the window. The Sandaime looked sadly at where the boy once sat. No child should have to hide their abilities in fear of being persecuted even more. He sighed and dismissed the Jounin who all left their old leader to his paperwork.

Timeskip: That Night

Mizuki chuckled as he lept through the rooftops with the Forbidden Scroll in his hands. He chuckled mentally, even though he couldn't pin it on the Kyuubi brat, he would be able to hide out with Orochimaru-sama supporting him. He burst through the treeline and landed on a branch, which he immediatly abandoned as it blew up the second his foot left the branch. He landed in a clearing and immediatly started to scan his surroundings.

Suddenly, a Kunai came out of the brush and scratched his cheek. Mizuki's eyes widened as he realized just WHO was chasing him. "Anko-san, I'm taking this scroll back to your master, why would you stop me?" Mizuki asked, never let it be said that Mizuki was a good judge of character.

Anko burst out of the bushes with a fire in her eyes. "That BASTARD was NEVER my master!" She roared as she advanced on an unsuspecting Chunin.

Warning! The scene of torture and removal of manly parts was so gruesome that the author has censored it for the viewers sanity. Thank You.

Anko skipped happily into the Hokage's office as the ANBU dragged away a mutilated, yet still alive, Mizuki. She smirked at the Hokage and said, "Mission acomplished."

Sarutboi smiled, "Good work Anko-san. I'll have Ibiki take care of him." He replied.

Anko smiled again and said, "Well, if thats all, I'll be going then." She turned around to leave when Sarutobi spoke again.

"Just a moment, Anko-san." He said. She turned around and he motioned to the chair in front of his desk. She took it quietly a little curious as to what he needed to speak with her about so late in the night. "I would like for you to tell me everything you believe Naruto-kun is capable of." He said seriously.

Anko frowned, "Just ask him yourself. I don't keep THAT close a watch on him. I simply knew that the boy couldn't be the dead last they say he is if he could outrun and hide from ANBU like that." She replied.

Sarutobi matched Anko's frown, "Please don't lie to me. I can tell that you know more than your letting on." He countered.

Anko sighed and glared at the Hokage, "I won't betray his trust willingly Hokage-sama. I CAN tell you, he's probably about Chunin level right now. Other than that, I won't elaborate without his permission." She replied, hoping to satisfy the Hokage and Naruto.

Sarutobi stared at the Kunoichi for a moment before sighing and nodding in acceptance. "Fine, I have kept a secret from him long enough, I guess he can keep his for a little while." He told her.

Anko glared again, "And when do you plan to tell him about his burden? Its obvious he doesn't trust you now so why not tell him the reason WHY he's hated. All you do by keeping it from him is hurt him more." she said.

Sarutobi glared back and caused Anko to back off, "He will be told when it becomes necessary and not a moment before. He needs to have as normal a life as possible before he is saddled with that responsibility." he replied.

Anko sighed and looked at the Hokage, "He's never had a 'normal' life and you know it! Still, I won't press the issue as it isn't my place. I won't tell him anything either but I still stand by what I said earlier." she said before walking out of the office.

Sarutobi took a long draft from his pipe and sighed, 'She has a point but the boy must be loyal to the village before he learns of his burden.' He thought as he headed home for the night.

Next Day: Naruto's apartment

Naruto smirked as he woke up and did his morning routine. Today was the day he showed just how strong he was. He did one last check over he body when he noticed something in the mirror. He took a closer look before his eyes narrowed intensly. There was a complex seal on his back! As quickly as he noticed it, it started to fade away. "O No you don't!" Naruto said loudly as he summoned a few stasis seals from the seal on his arm and slapped them on each of his shoulders and right above his waist. (box formation on his back)

He glared at his reflection as he tried to get a clear view of it but was severly hampered because he had only one mirror. He sighed and thought for a second before snapping his fingers as he figured it out. He quickly unsealed a few more stasis seals and some ice seals he had made. He activated the ice seals and formed a sheet of ice that reached from the ceiling to the floor and quickly slapped the stasis seals on. He took a Kunai and carved a smooth surface on the ice and smiled at his handiwork. He grabbed a small stool nearby, that was usually used when he washed his back, and proceeded to examine the seal.

It took him a good half hour to decipher it but was pissed beyond belief at what he found. It was complex alright! It held a loyalty seal, ensuring that any traitorous thoughts would be correctly steered into nothingness, a seal not unlike the caged bird seal that would allow the user to kill him should he ever decide to betray the village or if someone felt he got out of control, and last, but not least, a summoning seal, like the ones usually used in the Chunin Exams, with the Kanji for Root on it.

Naruto was LIVID. How could Oji-san do this to him! How could the kind old man put a seal that could potentially be used to kill him if the haters in the village found it! How could... (Mental Tire screech!)... 'That's not Oji-san's style at all.' Naruto thought destroying his previous train of thought. He took a closer look at the seal once again and noticed the "Root" symbol connected with the summoning seal. 'Root? There's no organization like that in Konoha.' Naruto thought.

He was about to continue when he noticed the time and a knock on his door. He had about an hour to get ready for the academy and he had a sneaking suspicion as to who was at the door. He sighed and pulled on some baggy black cargo pants before he answered the door.

Anko stood in the doorway with a Dango stick in her hand and smirked at her "master's" attire. "Trying to show off to me Ruto-kun? How sweet!" she said sweetly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and let her come in. She noticed the giant seal on his back but ignored it considering who he was. "Whatever you say Hebi-hime." Naruto replied with a smirk as he went towards his bedroom.

Anko's smile just got wider, "So I'm a princess now huh? You sure know how to compliment a girl Ruto-kun!" She countered.

Naruto stepped into his doorway and turned his head to look at her. "Sure you are, only princess's could get away with child molestation and not getting punished." He replied before he disappeared into his room. Anko went red faced. She knew he wasn't old enough for adult matters but his maturity often blinded her to the fact that he was supposed to be a 12 year old boy. She took a seat on the busted up couch and picked off another Dango from her stick.

Naruto emerged about five minutes later with black shinobi sandals, his black cargo pants, a tight black muscle shirt and a black trenchcoat with golden flames licking the bottom and the edges of his sleeves. On the back of the coat, the Kanji for "Defense" was emblazoned in gold. All in all, he struck an imposing figure considering he had sculpted muscles all over his body.

Anko whistled in appreciation. "Nice Naruto-kun. You look good." she commented.

Naruto smirked, "Thanks Anko-chan." He thought for a second before adding, "Say is there an organization called Root in this village?" He asked.

Anko's face turned grave. "Naruto, how do you know about them?" she asked seriously. Naruto sighed and proceeded to explain the seal he found. When he reached the part about the summoning seal, Anko started swearing profusely. She eventually calmed down enough to respond, "Root is a secret organization founded by Danzo Shimura during the third shinobi war. It was supposedly disbanded but everyone knows he is still running it off the books, with secret political backings. He almost always opposes the Hokage in his choices concerning you and he believes every shinobi is a weapon, the best being an emotionless one." She answered him

Naruto frowned deeply, "It seems me and the old man have something to discuss. I don't want to trust him but, if what you said is true, I don't want to be associated with Danzo at all." He said.

Anko nodded, "Good choice Naruto-kun." She looked at the clock and chuckled, "You may wanna hurry your supposed to be getting your team in three minutes." She told him.

Naruto glanced at the clock, "SHIT! GOTTAGOBYE!" he said loudly before he Shunshinned to the academy. Anko chuckled and shut his door before heading out to the interogation department.

Academy: Classroom

The newly minted genin were sitting happily chatting about their soon to be exciting lives... oooo someone forgot to tell them the horror of D ranks. Naruto arrived exactly one minute before the bell would ring. He walked through the door and many people stopped and stared at the so called "dobe" of the class. Many were surprised and Sasuke, being the emo brooder that he is, said, "Even if you change your clothes, your still a dobe, dobe."

Naruto looked at him blankyl before he simply headed up the stairs and sat next to Shino. He was saved from any further comments because Iruka walked in. Naruto kicked back and relaxed as Iruka started on a speech about the duties and privileges of being a Gennin of Konohagakure. He noticed a bug crawling across his desk and smiled softly. He put his finger next to the bug and allowed it to climb on. He looked to Shino who nodded and the bug flew back to the boy.

Naruto smirked and perked up as Iruka started to call out the teams. "Team 1... Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Chouji Akimichi led by Jounin Kakashi Hatake." This earned several loud wails from the girls in the room. Sakura was ready to stand up and yell and scream till she got her way, until Naruto blasted her with enough KI to make her go rigid for awhile. Iruka noticed but simply shrugged it off having been informed by the Sandaime about Naruto's change.

"Team 8 Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara led by Jounin Kurenai Yuhi." Sakura was quiet, Hinata was silently happy and sad, happy to get her sister figure as a teacher and sad to not have her love interest. Shikamaru simply muttered a troublesome under his breath and went to sleep. Naruto looked to Shino, they both seem to come to the same conclusion.

"Team 9 is still active so we go to Team 10 Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Ino Yamanaka led by Jounin Yamato." Iruka said finally. Ino's jaw was on the ground. She was stuck with the dead last and the bug boy! Shino and Naruto simply nodded to one another again and went back to being silent. "Your Jounin sensei should be here soon please wait patiently for them." Iruka said before he picked up the papers and headed out.

Naruto simply turned to Shino and said, "It will be a pleasure working with you Shino-san."

Shino nodded and replied, "Likewise Naruto-san. I have yet to thank you for that new queen of mine."

Naruto frowned slightly, "If you wish to thank me, meet me after our team meeting for a private talk." He said. Shino nodded and they silently waited for their third member or their sensei to introduce themselves. Five minutes later, two people walked in. (Yamato is the Mokuton user for those who have trouble placing him)

"Team 8 with me." Said the raven haired beauty. The members of team 8 silently rose and went after her.

"Team 10 please follow me to the roof." The emotionally challenged man said. The members of team 10 quietly shuffled out to the roof. They spread out and Yamato spoke up, "Alright I am Yamato. My likes include plants, my friends, my village, and Sushi. My dislikes are traitors, snakes, experiments, and genjutsu. My hobby is gardening and I don't have a dream for the future I'm willing to share. My abilties include Mokuton techniques and a mixture of water and earth style ninjutsu. Please introduce yourselves in the same manner." He said before pointing at Ino.

Ino sighed and said, "Ino Yamanaka. My likes are plants, my family, purple and ribs. My dislikes are bigots, rapists and perverts. My hobby is gardening as well and my dream for the future is to be a strong clan head for the Yamanaka clan. My abilties are my clan Jutsu which allows me to take over a persons mind." They all nodded, although they were surprised about the lack of "Sasuke-kun" in that introduction. Yamato pointed to Shino next.

Shino nodded and continued, "I am Shino Aburame. My likes are my family, friends and bugs. My dislikes are hypocrites, bug haters, pesticides, and traitors. My hobbies include communing with my hive minds and discovering new types of bugs. My dream for the future is to have more hives than my father and to be a strong clan head. My abilities are my bugs which eat chakra or flesh to live" His teammates nodded and everyone looked to Naruto.

Naruto nodded as well and said, "I am Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my friends, seals, and ninjutsu. My dislikes are genjutsu, traitors, rapists, most of the civilian populace and perverts. My hobbies are training, reading and gardening , somewhat. My dream for the future... I honestly don't trust you enough to share that. My abilties include a personalized Taijutsu style and the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I won't reveal more sorry." That earned a frown from Ino and stoic faces from Shino and Yamato.

'How can he not trust his teammates?' Ino thought, slightly offended.

'His abuse must have been more than I thought, and I wonder if I have to worry about his interest in seals.' Yamato thought.

'It would be logical to assume that he has trust issues given his situation in the village.' Shino thought as he remembered the few times he had seen Naruto outside of the academy, and the glares and hate he recieved for an unknown, and therefore illogical, reason.

Yamato nodded, "Very well. I wish to ask you all a question. There is no right or wrong answer, simply answer in your honest opinion." he said gaining the attention of the genin. "If you were given a test where you had to get a bell from your teacher by noon in order to become a genin, and there were only two bells, what would you do?" he asked.

Naruto thought for a moment before he looked to his teammates and motioned them to come closer. Shino immediatly closed the distance and Ino, although reluctantly,quietly followed suit. They began to whisper quietly, and Yamato decided to let them give him a plan so he could test their planning skills, seeing as they already passed the teamwork test he had planned to give.

They all nodded and Naruto stepped forward, "We would work together to get the bells and then tell the sensei that he had to pass all of us or none of us because there has never been a two genin team in Konoha, barring off-duty rosters when a teammate dies." Naruto answered.

Yamato chuckled, "Very well, you pass. Tomorrow we will meet at Training Ground 10 for our first training as a team. Please be there at 8 AM and be prepared to work." He said before he disappeared in a Shunshin.

Ino quickly made her way to the stairs and out of the building. She had nothing to speak to her teammates about. Shino turned to Naruto who smirked at him and said, "Now Shino-kun, we have much to discuss you and I."

**A/N: **I'm done! AND CLIFFHANGER MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You will have to wait till next chapter to find out what Shino's little helpers are capable of. Now, Please read and Review and... ah man I'm too tired to make something funny so I hope you will forgive me. Have a good day all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: Well I'm back again people! I got some good reviews for my last chapter and I'm happy to say that this fic will probably be more popular than my first one! One of my reviewers suggested leaving Konoha... I entertained that for a moment but decided it didn't work with what I had planned. In any case, this chapter will explain Shino's "new" bugs and the return of Hikari, and a guest. Naruto won't confront the Sandaime about the seal... yet. Now, without further ado, Naruto: Titan of Defense!

P.S. It seems that some anon reviewers have decided I suck as an author... well screw you! If you believe I suck then leave a reason (or reasons) and an account name that I can reply to so that I can fix my writing. However, if you just wanna be an ass then, in the words of another author,: "If you want perfection go buy a $9.99 book, because this is free!" Thank you and good night!

_"A man's growth is seen in the successive choirs of his friends." by Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon owns nothing but his own OC's and ideas.**

**Ally and a Guest**

Naruto put his hand on Shino's shoulder and they disappeared in a Shunshin. They reappeared inside of a spare room in Naruto's lab. Shino took a moment and looked around. It was a simple room, no bigger than your average bedroom, with a table, two chairs, and two cups of tea waiting on the table. Shino's eyebrow rose in curiosity and Naruto answered his unasked question, "I sent a clone to create the tea. Hope you don't mind, but I thought we could be comfortable whilest we talk." Naruto said as he motioned Shino to a seat. Shino nodded and sat down, followed by Naruto. "Before we get down to the serious stuff, How's your hive doing?" Naruto asked.

Shino was slightly surprised but answered anyways, "They grow steadily everyday. I have three hives currently. Two of the regular Kikkaichu and one of the special bug that was created when it met you." Naruto smirked and Shino took that as a signal. "Naruto-san, why is it that the companion that I sent with you for a week is now able to feed on Youki and consumes only a quarter of what my other companions eat?" He asked curious.

Naruto chuckled, "That leads into why you are here. But first, I must ask you. What do you think of me?" Naruto asked seriously.

Shino sat quiet for a moment before responding, "I believe you have hidden much of your skills, especially after todays performance, and you are, more than likely, the strongest Genin at this time. Your previous behavior was, apparently, a mask set to hide yourself from something. Perhaps the treatment you recieve by the villagers?" Shino said. He noticed no reaction aside from the slight narrowing of Naruto's eyes but silently confirmed his observation. "Overall, I find you to be a kind person with a penchant for pranks that could be a valuable ally and friend." Shino responded honestly.

Naruto eyed Shino quietly. Five minutes ticked by before Naruto replied to Shino's observation. "I appreciate your honesty, and I would be honored to be your friend. Your observations are spot on and I must say that I am relieved to see that not everyone my age is blinded by their parents or their own preconceptions. One more question before I explain why I brought you here, if you would be so kind?" Naruto asked. He recieved a nod from Shino before continuing, "What do you think of the teams?" He asked

Shino thought for a moment before answering, "Team 7 would be an ideal assault and tracking team. Team 8 would be a good ambush and capture, or infiltration team. Our team... is illogical. Ino-san is mismatched with our team. You, Naruto-san, and I would be a good tracking and assault as well. Given your capabilities, This team could possibly be an infiltration and retrieval team, but Ino-san would need heavy training and I would have to be trained specially as well so it is illogical to assume that combination at this time. Ino-san has only her clan Jutsu and her abilities do not suit our styles. Until we determine our affinities, I cannot logically comment on Yamato-sensei as I have not seen his abilties or his skills." Shino replied.

Naruto nodded, "I thought the same thing. Unfortunatly, I KNOW why this team was formed and, given your answers, I feel it prudent to answer your earlier question." Naruto said. At this, Shino seemed to lean a bit closer. "The Kyuubi no Kitsune is a Biju and no human, no matter how powerful, can KILL a Biju. However, a strong human CAN seal the Biju into a container." Naruto noticed Shino's eyebrows nearly disappear into his hair but continued on, "The Yondaime Hokage did not kill the Kyuubi, as was told the younger generation, instead he sealed it inside a newborn child, because no Biju higher than Sanbi can be sealed into an inanimate object. He sealed it into me, Shino-san." Naruto said as he stared directly into Shino's eyes... err goggles.

Shino was silent for a moment. "Why would we be told he killed it then?" He asked.

Naruto sighed, "You have noticed my treatement amongst the villagers. Imagine if the younger generation believed the same as the older. That I was the Fox reincarnated? I would be dead, not that they haven't tried it already." Naruto answered. "This answers your earlier question. Your Kikkaichu can feed on Youki because my chakra contains a low amount of Youki. I steadily fed it enough, in a small amount, that it mutated and can consume Youki. I hope you find it useful." Naruto answered.

Shino furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you give me a weapon against yourself? Why would you give a potential enemy a weapon to kill you?" Shino asked as he remembered the trust issues Naruto had.

Naruto was silent for a moment before responding, "I believe your are the best person to stop me should the need arise. You hold no prejudice for me being the container, as you yourself hold Kikkaichu. You are taught to think logically before acting. You would also factor in that I ALLOWED you to have these companions and act accordingly. Simply put Shino-san, I have watched many of our classmates, and other ninja that protected me when I was younger, and believe that YOU are the best suited to control me, should the need arise." Naruto replied.

Shino silently went over Naruto's reasons before bowing his head. "I am deeply honored to know that you would trust me so easily Naruto-san." He said.

Naruto sighed, "I don't trust you completly Shino-san, but I do believe in your decisions regarding my tenant." Naruto answered getting a nod of agreement from Shino. "Now, this team has a Mokuton user, which the First is rumored to have been able to control a Biju with his abilities. A Yamanaka who could tell if I was thinking of leaving or being disloyal to the village, even if its subconsciously. And, you, who can eat my chakra AND my youki. This team was made solely to control me and I find it extremly hard to work with them, let alone trust them, when their job is to keep me in line." Naruto said answering the question of why he didn't trust his team.

Shino nodded, "It is logical, considering your situation. However, I understand what you mean. I appreciate you telling me all of this Naruto-san." Shino said as he noticed the time.

Naruto nodded, "It is fine, please don't tell anyone that I know. I have one last thing I need to take care of before all of this comes out." Naruto said as he thought of the seal that was still being displayed on his back via his stasis seals.

Shino nodded and replied, "I shall honor your wish Naruto-san. I hope you can come to trust me more." He bowed as Naruto put his hand on his shoulder.

Naruto smiled softly, "We shall see Shino-san." He replied as he Shunshinned the two back to the training field before they parted ways. Naruto to his shithole apartment and Shino to his complex.

Naruto walked silently back to his apartment as he thought back on his meeting with Shino. Suddenly, he remembered making the tea and setting the table for the meeting. _'Wait a second! I didn't do that. That was my clone... So I get the memories of my clones? Why didn't I notice this before?_' He thought. He shrugged a minute later and chuckled, _'O well I'll just have to use this later._'

He walked up to his door and channeled chakra into the seal he had woven into the doorknob. It unlocked with a soft 'click' and he stepped inside. He made his way to his room as he heard the door lock behind him and the seal glow around the room before fading. He stepped inside and smirked seeing a sleeping Anko in his bed. '_She's so clingy!_' He thought before quickly stipping to his underwear, hopping into bed, and snuggling with his girl. '_But whoever said I didn't like it?_' Naruto thought as Anko's arms wrapped around him and pulled him flush against her body. He chuckled softly before falling asleep.

Same Night: Aburame Compound

Shino walked into the compound at 8 PM. He hadn't had dinner and walked straight to the kitchen so he could find something to eat. He walked in and was surprised to find his father sitting at the table with a cup of tea. Shibi was a good 5' 10" with a long black tenchcoat covering his body and the trademark goggles all Aburame wore. He looked up to see Shino walked in and allowed his son to make his dinner and sit before begining his conversation.

"You are late, sochi. That is unlike you. May I inquire as to your whereabouts?" Shibi asked.

"I was with one of my teammates Tou-san." Shino replied before he bit into the sandwhich he had made.

Shibi sat silently before replied, "I see. Would it, perhaps, be Uzumaki-san that you were with?"

Shino nodded. "Yes Tou-san. He answered my question as to my new hive. It was... most informative." He said.

Shibi's eyebrows rose. "What did he tell you?" He asked curiously.

Shino put down his sandwhich and looked at his father. "I am afraid that I have promised Naruto-san not to reveal his secrets until he chooses to do so himself. Suffice it to say that he chose to give me my hive and that it was not an accident. Please refrain from informing anyone of your suspicions for I believe that Naruto-san has earned his privacy." Shino replied seriously.

Shibi stared at his son for a moment before nodding. "I will do as you ask sochi. However, if things get out of hand, I will have to inform the Hokage." He said.

Shino nodded in agreement. "I understand Tou-san. I will simply have to ensure that things do not... get out of hand." Shino said.

Shibi smiled behind his trenchcoat and stood. "I will leave that task to you then sochi. Goodnight." He said before leaving the room.

Shino bowed his head in respect and replied, "Thank you Tou-san. Goonight."

Timeskip: 1 week: Naruto's lab

The last week had gone rather well. Yamato had taught them tree walking and they had all got it down in three days. Naruto already had it mastered but made it look like he was working on it. He didn't want anyone to know his true strength until he removed that bloody seal from his back. Ino was, surprisngly, only a fangirl because she thought it would help Sakura to have a rival. That plan backfired and Ino was now working hard to gain some real Kunoichi skills. She didn't seem to pay much attention to Naruto but had commented that her dad often asked about her team.

Yamato was pleasently civil to Naruto, much to his surprise. He taught all of the gennin equally and actually seemed to enjoy it. He had shown a few of his Mokuton Jutsus, like his Moku Bunshin and his **Mokuton: Mokujōheki **(Wood release: Wood Locking Wall) which had seemed pretty useful in a fight. He did seem to watch Naruto the most, but he knew that old man Hokage had ordered it, along with severe political threats, so as to ensure that Naruto wasn't under Hikari's influence. It still made him laugh when he thought about their irrational fear of a woman that loved him.

Shino was coming to be Naruto's best friend and they could often be seen working together during their D rank "missions." Shibi and Shino had both kept their word and had not informed anyone of Naruto's secret, not that Shibi knew much, and Naruto was happy to see he could trust someone with his secrets after so long. He really didn't like hiding everything but it was necessary for now.

Currently, Naruto was working on the seal that was on his back. He had made liberal use of Kage Bunshin and had several teams studying the seperate parts of the seal. He himself was looking at the Loyalty seal and couldn't decide between praising the man who made this... or throwing him into the deepest pits of hell. He was leaning toward the latter. "Either this guy was a seal master of the highest calibur and is hiding seals that I can't see, or he just didn't give a rat's ass about the target of this seal. If I even TRY to remove this thing, theres a good chance I'll fry my brain!" Naruto said in frustration.

Suddenly he found his head in between two fleshy globes and a sweet lilting voice flowing into his ears. "Calm yourself Naruto-kun." a woman said. Naruto took a deep breath and smiled softly. "Good! Now... Guess Whhooooo!" She said smirking behind him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Naruto chuckled, "I'm gonna gueeessss... Hikari-chan!" He said childishly.

Hikari laughed as she stepped back and twirled when he spun around in his chair. She winked at him and giggled, "Good Guess. How did you know?"She asked mock pouting.

Naruto simply smiled, "Anko-chan is on a mission for this week so it had to be you. Besides, you were do back about three days ago." He replied as he gave her a look that said, "Start explaing."

Hikari chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry about that!" She turned to the hallway, "OI! AMMY-CHAN! GET IN HERE!" She yelled into the hallway. Naruto sweatdropped as a woman stepped into the room. She had long silvery-white hair that reached her rump. Bright electric blue eyes and a body most women would kill for. She was a good DD breast size, like Hikari. Her waist was slim but her ass was large and plump, perfect for fucking, not that Naruto thought that... yet. Her legs were slender but obviously held muscle by the way she walked. She had on a light blue Yukata with simple sandals and she smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-san it is good to meet you." She said formally.

Naruto sat silently before turning and glaring at Hikari. "Who said you could bring someone here?" He asked angry that one of the only people he trusted just willingly gave away his hideaway.

Hikari visibly shrank back. "Ammy-chan has been my friend for centuries Naruto-kun. Besides, she's only here because you have an interest in Oro-pedo." She said saddened by his anger.

Naruto sighed and looked back at the woman. "I apologize for being so rude but I have trouble trusting people and I don't know you one bit. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. May I ask what your is? I assume its not Ammy-chan." Naruto said with a slight smirk.

The woman had a tick on her forhead for being called that but sighed and nodded, "My name is Amaterasu." Naruto looked at her curiously until she rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes I am the goddess of the Sun. I know you may be sceptical but consider who I came with." She said.

Naruto looked over at Hikari, who was still rather sad that Naruto had gotten upset with her, and then chuckled, "Good point. Amaterasu-sama, May I inquire as to your reason for being here? Hikari-chan said you were here because of Oro-pedo but... why?" He asked curiously.

Amaterasu sighed and motioned to the table. Naruto nodded and the human, demon and god sat down. Naruto sent a Kage Bunshin to get some tea and Amaterasu spoke, "Orochimaru is actually the reincarnation of the eight headed snake Yamata no Orochi. He seeks to regain his immortality and tear down the kamis' realms. Unfortunatly, kamis cannot directly interfere in mortals affairs until a sure threat has been recognized. As it is, he holds only a bastardized version of immortality and no where near enough power to tear down the heavens. However, every kami is allowed certain privileges. He holds the Kusanagi, which is actually my blade. I am allowed, by kami law, to "retrieve" it from him." She said.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. Hikari had briefed him on several celestial and demonic... disputes in case they ever affected him through her. Naruto's clone had returned and set down three sets of tea for the people. Naruto noted that Hikari still looked sad and sighed. He leaned over and tapped her shoulder. She turned and found herself on the recieving end of a rather heated kiss. They broke apart slightly flushed and breathing hard. Naruto smirked, "Next time just tell me your bringing friends over. And quit being sad, it just doesn't suit you." Naruto said.

Hikari smiled and nodded as a blushing Amaterasu cleared her throat. The two future mates blushed and Amaterasu chuckled, "Good to see you two so happy. In any case, I need assistance in finding and fighting Orochimaru so I was wondering if we could join forces so to speak. I know you want to hunt him down for what he did to Anko-san. What do you say?" She asked.

Naruto looked to Hikari who nodded. "I think this would be a mutually beneficial thing so yes. Your assistance would be most helpful." Naruto said as they shook hands. "I would like to inform you that theres no way I can fight Orochimaru at my current level."

Amaterasu nodded, "I know that but we have time to fix it, besides we need to find him first. I have a feeling that he will come after this village because it stands for everything he hates and its the place that denied him power as Hokage." She said.

Hikari nodded in agreement, "Right, He's awfully concieted that way." She turned to Naruto, "We should up your training and try to find out how to do elemental manipulation."

Naruto nodded, "Thats a good idea. However, this seal I'm working on comes first." he said. The two females looked at him curiously until he sighed and explained the seal to them. Needless to say... they were both pissed. Hikari was even a little mad at herself for not noticing it. Amaterasu was livid that they could so callously treat another human this way.

Naruto shook his head when they both commented on destroying something. "We mustn't stoop to their level girls. I will prove them wrong about me, but, even if I can't, I'll still protect those precious to me and say damn those who believe me to be a demon." Naruto said. Hikari and Amaterasu smiled. "Now let's get to work on this seal. Amaterasu, if you have any knowledge, it'd be much appreciated. If not, then please make yourself at home." Naruto said. Luckily, Amaterasu had some knowledge in seals and another view was always welcome.

Timeskip: 3 Days: Girls Night Out

Anko had returned from her mission yesterday and had met the new female now residing at Naruto's hideaway. Naruto had given her three special seal tags that she had asked for and she patted her trenchcoat pocket happily. It had taken him most of the week to supply the chakra to them but he was happy to help her out. He had also told her that she could reveal her curse mark removal but to keep just WHO did it until he removed that pesky seal from his back.

Anko smiled seeing the girls all sitting at a corner table and promptly ran over and joined them, discreetly slipping a genjutsu and sound disruption seal onto the booth. _'Naruto really is useful with those things._' She thought happily as she took her seat next to Kurenai. "Hello Girls!" She said cheerily.

Hana smiled at her, "Hey Anko! How's it going?" She asked.

Anko smiled brightly, "Great why do ya ask?" she replied.

Hana shrugged, "You just seem happier than usual." She said.

Anko chuckled, "There's a reason for that, but first, what were you girls talking about?" She asked

Yugao sighed, "Those anti-rape seals that have been going around recently. We can't seem to get our hands on some." She said sadly.

Kurenai nodded, "They only seem to sell them to the Kunoichi who are sent specifically into seduction. That's not even mentioning the price." She said.

Anko nodded her head as well but thought, '_Well of course! Naruto-kun made sure that those girls got them first so that they could protect themselves. After all, it was childsplay for him to get the list of girls from the administration building. Talk about low security, although, he CAN hide from ANBU._'

Hana shook her head, "I just wish we could get each a one. You never know when they could come in handy." She added.

Meanwhile: Higurashi Shop

Naruto performed his version of the Henge, the actual transformation because he pours enough chakra into it, and walked inside. He was a tall man at 6' 8" with a long black trenchcoat, sunglasses, a face mask, and a hat. He tipped his hat to Tenten who nodded and made his way to the back. He smiled seeing Hiroshi working the forge. Hiroshi looked up and smiled at one of his best sources of income. "Ahhhhh Tatsumaki-san! Its good to see you. Those anti-rape seals are genious! They sell extremely well." He said smiling.

'Tatsumaki' raised an eyebrow, "How much have you been selling them for?" He asked.

Hiroshi smiled, "You sold them to me for $50, but the demand was so big after the first batch that they have been going for about $200-$300 per seal! We are making a huge profit!" He said happily. (I don't know the ryou conversion so sorry guys! If someone could help me out, I'd be grateful)

Now Hiroshi was no bad guy, but he WAS a businessman and Naruto understood that. However, these seals were special. They were for preventing something that Naruto utterly despised and he was NOT happy with the price of his invention. 'Tatsumaki' glared at Hiroshi through his glasses. Hiroshi visibly shrank because if he lost this resource he would lose a VERY large portion of his business. "You mean to tell me that my anti-rape seal is becoming inaccessable to the very people that it was made to protect?" He asked angrily.

Hiroshi frowned, "Most can still afford it but your demands have been met. All of the girls in seduction and infiltration have recieved at least two, at discounted prices. I just didn't think that the price would be driven so high." He replied. Hiroshi may have been a large man, and a retired Chunin, but he knew that seals masters were very rare and VERY powerful.

'Tatsumaki' sighed, "Very well. Drop the price to $75- $100 per. You still turn a profit and it becomes affordable to all Kunoichi, aside from genin because they have no real need for it. If they do, well they will have to save, it takes too much time and energy to make them for any less." he said and Hiroshi nodded. 'Tatsumaki smiled bahind his mask, "Now, I have something you may be interested in."

Hiroshi's eyes sparkled. Whenever 'Tatsumaki' showed him something new, he was always assured something interesting. "I know your daughter is a weapon's mistress. Well, imagine if she could put a seal on her enemy that gave him a magnetic charge?" He said. Hiroshi smiled brightly and the gleam in his eye brightened as 'Tatsumaki' pulled out a tag and stuck it on a nearby wall. "Kai!" he said as he focused chakra to it. Immediatly, all the tools big enough to fly flew straight into the wall.

Hiroshi smile threatened to split his face, "This way, even if the person dodges, they will probably get hit because of the magnetic field. What do you think?" 'Tatsumaki' asked.

Hiroshi turned to 'Tatsumaki' with dollar signs in his eyes. "How much and where do I sign?" he asked earning a chuckle from his partner.

Back with the Girls

Anko's hand reached into her pocket and pulled out three tags before slapping them in front of her friends. Kurenai picked one up and her jaw dropped. "H-How did you get these?" She asked surprised. The other girls picked up their tags and surprise adorned their faces as well. Anko shrugged with a soft smile on her face, "I know the guy who makes them. I'm afraid I can't tell you who yet but I should be able to tell you in about a month if my guess is correct." She said.

Hana stared at her increduosly, "How do you know this guy? He's gotta be a seal master to make something so complex!" She said.

Anko's smile widened slightly and she pulled down her collar to show her curse mark... or rather her LACK of curse mark. "Its the same guy that removed this thing from me. the same guy that saved me from being raped. So you can understand why I'm not going to tell you." She said softly.

"WHAT!" Rang out across the table as the three girls sat stunned at what was just told to them. "A-Anko, if what you say is true, then why doesn't he showcase his skills? he'd be heralded as a seals master!" Kurenai said shocked.

Anko shook her head, "I can't say. All I will say is that he will come out eventually but he refuses to do so now because he would be in danger." She said.

Hana nodded, "Alright. I say we drop this matter until Anko tells us because I don't wanna lose her friendship or her trust." She stated.

Anko looked at Hana and smiled, "Thanks Hana-chan." Hana simply nodded back and the girls agreed to keep it quit until Anko told them otherwise. They spent the rest of the day in the spa, simply enjoying themselves. Anko waved goodbye to her friends as she made her way back to the hideout.

Timewarp: After Naruto left the Higurashi shop

Naruto had removed the Henge, but bought some sunglasses that seemed to complete his look. He made his way back to his lab, after making sure no one was following him, and entered to find the groups of clones working with Hikari and Amaterasu to try and unravel the seal in a way so as to not destroy his brain. He sighed as he sat down at his desk and looked at the seal again. He'd been working on it nearly nonstop and he was honestly tired of it.

Hikari stopped helping the clones and walked over to Naruto. She drapped herself over the chair and wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto leaned back into her embrace and replied, "I'm just tired of this seal!"

Hikari frowned, "Then why don't you let your clones handle it and work on something else? Its not like the seal is going anywhere." She said.

Naruto sighed, "Your right, I just don't like the idea of anyone being able to control me like this." Naruto told her.

Hikari nodded, "I understand but it seems that the seal also transmits a chakra signal to the user, probably Danzo. You could place a supression seal on it but he may notice it." She said.

Naruto slumped in his chair before sighing again, "Your right. I'll wait till I'm closer to unravelling this before I suppress it. I'll try and unlock that last seal on my arm instead." He said.

Hikari smiled and turned Naruto's head to kiss him lightly. "Good idea, maybe we can figure out who that man is neh?" She said.

Naruto nodded and got to work. Hikari smiled seeing Naruto focus fully again, without distractions, and went back to helping the clones. Amaterasu was watching and smiled seeing her long-time friend have such a good relationship with someone like Naruto. Hikari had told her almost everything she could about Naruto. Hikari knew that it was safe to do so simply because kamis did not interfere in the mortal realm so she wouldn't give out anything, besides being friends for centuries helps too.

Naruto spent the next three hours slowly applying chakra to the complex seal on his arm, trying to find the unlocking mechanism inside the array. He slowly pushed chakra through the various lines of the seal, searching for dead ends, traps, and false releases. It was much like a grid that had pieces and sections that were nothing but traps. Anko walked in just as a poof of smoke surround Naruto's arm and he yelled, "EUREKA! I GOT IT!" He looked up and smiled at the women, and clones, in the room, looking every bit the twelve year old he was.

The girls all smiled and Naruto turned back to the leather bound research journal with a note taped onto the front. Naruto looked at it curiously until he picked it up and started to read. The girls came and quietly read it over his shoulder.

_Dear Naruto:_

_I'm Sorry. I know I said that earlier but I feel the need to say it again. If you have reached this level, then know that I am proud to call you my son and my succesor. In this journal are all my notes on the two Jutsu's that made me both famous and infamous in the Third Shinobi War. The __**Rasengan**__, and the __**Hiraishin **__(Flying Thunder God). Both are formidable Justus and I hope you use them wisely._

_One last thing before I go, I love you son and I hope that you and your mother still love me as well._

Naruto sat silent for a moment as the eyes bugged out of Anko's head. Suddenly, he started laughing hysterically. The girls all looked at him as he held the note. He turned towards Hikari, who was on his left and crushed the note to his chest. Tears were streaming down his eyes. He slowly stopped laughing and started sobbing. The three girls quickly pulled him into a hug and Hikari whispered quiet comforts to her container.

Nearly ten minutes later, Naruto had stopped crying and was wiping the tears from her face. The girls let him go and he put the note back onto the journal. He stared quietly at it for a second before he turned his gaze to the girls. They were all quietly amazed at his sight. This was not the boy they had just comforted as he found his father's notes. This was the man that would master these Jutsu and bring the world to its knees should they stand in his way.

"The Fourth's son huh? Well Naruto-kun, I can't say I'm surprised. You ARE carbon copy of him and your a master of seals." Anko said with a smirk. Amaterasu and Hikari's eyebrows both disappeared into their hairlines. "So, whatcha gonna do Naruto-kun? With these Jutsu, you could leave Konoha and go pretty much anywhere with assured backing from the Hidden Village you choose." She said.

Naruto shook his head, "No way. My Tou-san gave his life for this village. Not the people in the village but the Will of Fire that he believed in. I believe that, and I WILL make these people honor his sacrifice, if I have to. Get ready Konoha because the**Kiroi Senko **(Yellow Flash) will rise again." Naruto said with conviction. He immediatly sat down and began to study the notes for the Rasengan. The girls all smiled and Anko began to help him understand shape manipulation while the two immortals went back to helping the clones.

Timeskip: 2 weeks.

Naruto stood in the Forest of Death smirking. He focused chakra to the palm of his right hand as his left spun over it. He dashed forward at ANBU speeds and slammed his palm into a large boulder while yelling, "**Rasengan!**" The Boulder shattered into pieces as Naruto retracted his hand and noticed the damage. He smiled. It had taken him a week to learn the Jutsu using his clones as a support to make it. Another week to make it with only his hands and in a five second interval. Now he needed to work on making it with one hand and making it in under two seconds.

Anko whistled in appreciation as she noticed the craters from the various **Rasengans** that Naruto had made. "Nice work Naruto-koi!" She said loudly as she landed in the clearing.

Naruto turned to her and smiled brightly, "Thanks Hebi-hime!" he replied.

Anko felt her face heat up slightly but smirked anyway and said, "If you don't head back now, your going to miss your team meeting." She told him.

Naruto looked at the sun and yelped as he dashed off into the forest yelling, "I'm gonna be late!" Anko chuckled and Shunshinned to her apartment. She had just gotten back from a mission and was dead tired.

Naruto hopped out of the trees and into the clearing that was Training Ground 10. He landed just in time to meet with his team without any complaints. Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "Sorry guys!" he said as they all turned to him.

Yamato simply smiled, "Its fine Naruto. You aren't late but we have to hurry to get our mission for today." He said as he walked towards town and the Hokage office. The gennin quickly followed their sensei and the group was soon standing in front of the Hokage. Yamato stepped forward and said, "Team 10 reporting for their D rank mission Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smiled warmly, "Ahhh Team 10. We only have one mission left for today and that's to paint Mrs. Hakuresega's fence. Will you accept this mission?" He asked.

Yamato nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama." He replied as he took the scroll. He turned to his team and said, "Team 10 proceed to Mrs. Hakuresega's house and wait for me there. I have to speak with the Hokage about one of my previous assignments." His team nodded and walked out of the office although Naruto eyed him warily.

Sarutobi looked at Yamato and activated a silencing seal. "Report!" he said.

Yamato nodded, "Nothing new sir. He still doesn't trust me or Ino, although he does seem to have a friendship with Shino. He doesn't appear to have any friends inside the village aside from the ramen stand people, Shino, and You sir. The villager's still treat him like the plague even when he's with his team. I can honestly say that if he decided to leave, there isn't much stopping him." He said.

Sarutobi sighed, "Thank you. Tell me though, do you believe him to be a threat to Konoha?" He asked seriously.

Yamato stood silent for a moment before answering. "I do not believe he would attack Konoha outright sir." He said stoically.

Sarutobi nodded, "Very well continue your observation." He said as he dismissed the sound seal and his ninja. Yamato Shunshinned to his team as the Sandaime picked up his tobacco pipe. '_Please Naruto. I have made many decisions for the greater good. I don't want to order your death. I don't want to make another mistake!_' He thought to himself as he resumed his work.

Hakuresega's House: 9 AM

Team 10 arrived at their destination and walked upto the door. Mrs. Hakuresega was a ... pleasently plump old lady with several cats and a picket fence around her yard. She had several cans of white paint and brushes for the gennin to use. When she saw Naruto, she sneered. However, she turned to Ino and Shino and said, "Why don't you two start on the work? I'll bring you a nice cup of lemonade out soon." She said sweetly. Ino quickly set to work, whilest Shino seemed to hesitate before Naruto nudged him quietly.

Yamato Shunshinned to the location just as Mrs. Hakuresega turned to Naruto with a sneer on her face. "You, little demon, are to work on the other side of the fences. I can't have you corrupting those poor children more than you have." She said as she thrust a brush and some paint into his hands. This was the scene that Yamato Shunshinned into. He frowned when she waved cheerily to him and noticed that Naruto did as she said, but his hands were gripping the paint and the brush rather tightly. "Hello! I'm happy to see such bright and energetic faces working on my fence!" She said to him.

He nodded and she proceeded to ramble on about the two "who were working" before she walked inside to make some lemonade as she promised. Yamato was about to walk over to Naruto when Ino stopped painting next to him. "Yamato-sensei? Why does everyone treat Naruto so badly? His pranks weren't that bad." She said. She still hadn't caught on to her Tou-san's gentle proddings about Naruto.

Yamato sighed, "All I can say is that they see him as something he's not for reasons out of his control. Don't dig too deep, you may not like what you find." He said seriously as Mrs. Hakuresega came out with 4 glasses of lemonade.

She swiftly handed them out to the gennin and their sensei before heading over to Naruto with the last one. She picked it up and drank it in front of him before heading back inside to do the dishes. She spent most of the morning torturing Naruto and Yamato grew sick of it. He tried to speak up but Naruto always seemed to comment about something else. He wondered about that as the mission came to a close and Mrs. Hakuresega handed out the mission payment but refused to pay Naruto.

"You didn't work at all!" She said to him as she turned her back and started into the house.

Yamato opened his mouth but Naruto simply chuckled and covered his sensei's mouth before the door slammed in their faces. Yamato turned and glared at Naruto saying,"Naruto, I don't know why you kept me from saying something but you better have a good reason for stopping me from berating a civilian who was harassing a ninja." he said seriously.

Naruto stared at him for a moment before he put his hands in his pockets and headed towards the Hokage Tower. He shrugged and said, "It won't change her mind so why bother? it'll take more than idle threats to make them realize their wrong."

Yamato closed his mouth and the team started to follow Naruto. They still had to turn in the mission report anyways. They walked into the Hokage office and Sarutobi smiled at them. "Ah Team 10. Glad to see you back." he said.

Naruto stepped forward and said, "JiJi, I request 2 C rank lightning Jutsu in reperation for my non-payment at the hands of one Mrs. Hakuresega."

The people in the room stood shocked. Sarutobi cleared his throat, "I'm afraid thats not possible Naruto. If she refused to pay you..." He said before Naruto Interupted him as he walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the book on "Konoha Charter."

Naruto flipped through the pages and read aloud, "If any ninja is denied payment by a civilian of Konoha, that ninja is allowed reperation in the form of Nin, Gen, Tai, Iryo, or Fuin-Jutsu scrolls from the Knoha vault. One D rank is equal to two C rank, One C rank is equal to one B rank and one C rank, One B rank is equal to one A rank and one B rank, One A rank is equal to two A rank, One S rank is equal to One S rank." Naruto stated.

The people on his team stood silently as Sarutobi eyed his surrogate grandson. Eventually, he sighed, "Very well. I will also be adding Mrs. Hakuresega to the black list. I am sorry Naruto." He said.

Naruto shrugged, "I got a good deal out of it in my opinion. However, I will no longer take this abuse sitting down Oji-san. Your methods have not worked so I will resort to my own if it becomes necessary." He said seriously. Sarutobi took a hit of his pipe and nodded sadly. "Good, thanks Oji-san. I'll take those scrolls when I come in tomorrow. Ja Ne!" He said as he Shunshinned away.

The room was quiet until Shino spoke, "Well that was a well thought out reaction. Well done, Naruto-san." He said before returning to his compound. The other three occupants of the room just silently went their seperate ways, except the Sandaime who was hoping Naruto wouldn't go overboard.

Timeskip: 2 weeks, 4 weeks since discovery of seal.

Naruto sat in his Lab smiling. He had just cracked the seal that, he was now sure, Danzo had placed on him. The seal obviously didn't take into account the applicant's body or mind when used and it was just too inhumane for the fabled Sandaime to use. Danzo was another matter entirely. He nodded as Hikari and Amaterasu congratulated him and helped him set up the sealing tags to destroy the seal and allow it to be seen.

He got up and got dressed in his usual attire. He turned to Amaterasu and said, "If Myself or Hikari doesn't return in a day, destroy this place and leave. I don't want you to be hurt alright?"

Amaterasu nodded, "Very well, Just don't get hurt ya hear me?" she said with a smirk.

Naruto smirked back, "Ya Ya, jeese you get more and more like Hikari everyday!" He said. "YOWCH!" He yelled as Hikari smacked him upside the head.

"What was that!" She asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Nothing, Nothing. Now will you go back to the seal? We have a Grandpa to visit." Naruto said. Hikari nodded and disappeared. Amaterasu kissed him on the cheek, for good luck, and giggled as he disappeared into the air. It was gonna be one hell of a day!

**A/N:** CLIFFHANGER! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, Amaterasu does NOT like him yet. They are friends however. I mean someone you work with everyday for a month to destroy a mind altering seal? yeah that'll get ya close. Now let's see, Read and Review! (Gai and Lee Show up) YOSH! THE READERS' FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY GAI-SENSEI! _INDEED THEY DO LEE! LET US RUN AROUND KONOHA 1000 TIMES TO HONOR THEM! _IF WE CANNOT DO THAT, WE SHALL DO 1,000,000 PUSHUPS! _YOSH! LEE!_ GAI-SENSEI! _LEE! _GAI-SENSEI! [Lee and Gai go to hug] (Author Kami Style! Time Freeze no Jutsu!) Whew! saved by the bell! Read and Review or I will unleash the dreaded Sunset Genjutsu upon you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: Hello and welcome back everybody! I left you with a rather big cliffhanger and I hope you all are as excited as I am for this chapter! Now, for those who asked, Amaterasu is NOT romantically involved with Naruto, she's just a good friend for now. Those who are asking for the harem... CHECK THE FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE! Now, this chapter sees the revelation of Danzo's little seal to the Sandaime and a bit of Naruto's true abilities coming out. I hope you all enjoy this and keep on reading: **Naruto: Titan of Defense**!

_"The Journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." by Confuscious_

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon does not own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist or Okami!**

**Danzo's Ploy and Kami's Court!**

In a secret cave below Konoha, an old man with bandages over half his face and his right arm sat in his secret base, waiting for his ROOT member to return with the information he ordered. He frowned as he thought of just why he had to spy on Naruto Uzumaki. After the announcement of a Jinchuuriki being made, Sarutobi had vehemently denied Danzo access to the demon and this had infuriated the old war hawk to no end. He had been able to apply a certain seal to the boy's back, with aid from Orochimaru of course. That was good news.

The bad news? He had to watch as Konoha's most valuable tool was reduced to a blathering idiot in ORANGE! The boy may be loyal but he was as worthless as a blunt kunai! I mean with him seeking attention everywhere, and the teachers sabotaging his performance, how could he be of any use? Then, he had the unique fortune of learning that Naruto was hiding his skills. Perhaps he wasn't as useless as Danzo originally thought? He had sent some ROOT agents to tail him in his month of being a Gennin and was thoroughly surprised that he seemed to disappear at random times, and once with the Aburame heir. Finally, he had grown frustrated and simply ordered him to be tailed from his home in the mornings till they lost him and to wait at Ichiraku's ramen stand, the Hokage tower, or his house. He had also ordered that the only Hyuuga he had, to ensure that the seal was undamaged.

He looked up just as he felt the telltale chakra signature of his spy. His spy looked like a regular ANBU, with a blank face mask, and promptly dropped to a knee. "Report!" Danzo said forcefully.

The ROOT member nodded and replied monotonously, "Sir, Naruto Uzumaki was seen exiting one of the outerlying forests. As instructed, we had Rat use his Byakugan to ensure that the seal was still undetected. Unfortunatly, Rat informed us that the seal is visible via four seal tags none of us have encountered before."

Danzo's eye widened. "How! No one but Jiraiya should have the skills to allow the seal to be shown and he hasn't been to Konoha in 12 years!" He asked infuriated.

The ROOT member only spoke again, "My apologies sir, I do not know how, but Naruto Uzumaki was also headed for the Hokage tower."

Danzo started to sweat bullets. '_If Hiruzen sees that seal, then I'm going to have to blame someone else or destroy my whole operation!_' He thought. '_However, if the brat suddenly starts experiencing pain, then the old fool will probably take him to the hospital and I can take care of him before they find the seal._' Danzo weighed a few other options before deciding that the aforementioned course was the best and proceeded to go to the Hokage Tower, he needed to be in range for the technique after all. he turned to the ROOT agent and said, "Prepare the doctors, they need to remove those seal tags!" He said before exiting the cave.

Hokage Tower: Same time

Naruto strode up to the doors and pushed them open. The last month had done him well. He could form a **Rasengan **in under two seconds, still working on making it instantly, the two Jutsu scrolls he had obtained, **Raiton: Raikyū (Lightning Release: Lightning Ball)** and **Raiton: Kaminari saji (Lightning Release: Lightning Surge)**, were usable but he had yet to master them. His Taijutsu was still about High Chunin but he could move faster than most Jounin, Gai excluded. He was, obviously, a high level sealmaster. His Genjutsu was still nonexistant but Hikari and Amaterasu had made sure he could dispell about 90% of them.

Naruto strode towards the stairs that lead to the Hokage's office. The secretary scowled at the boy and said, "YOU! The Hokage is very busy he doesn't have time to deal with someone like you."

Naruto glared at her with some KI behind it and she visibly shrank from his gaze. "Oji-san always makes time for me, and I have something important to tell him so you better shut up and go back to work." He said coldly as he took to the secretary meekly went back to her work. She knew what the Sandaime did to the last secretary to refuse Naruto entry.

Naruto quickly ascended the stairs and kicked the Hokage's door open. "Old Man! We have something to talk about." Naruto said seriously as he closed the door behind him.

Sarutobi had been having a rather nice day. The paperwork wasn't too bad, Jiraiya had shipped him an early release of the newest Icha Icha Paradise, and the council hadn't bothered him all day! He had sat back in his chair and taken a deep breath from the tabacco in his pipe when his doors were suddenly thrown open and Naruto striding in, demanding some kind of talk.

Sarutobi put his pipe down and looked at Naruto. "What exactly would that be Naruto-kun?" he asked.

Naruto eyed him for a minute before turning around and slapping a seal on the door and muttering a quick "Kai." The room glowed a bright blue for a second before it died down. "That was a silencing, barrier, and Genjutsu seal that will make anyone who listens in believe we are talking about my last D rank mission. The old lady harassed me so I thought it would be a good cover." Naruto explained.

If Sarutobi had been holding his pipe, he would have dropped it. He stared at Naruto, "How can you make a seal like that?" He asked shocked.

Naruto shrugged, "I've been studying seals for years now Oji-san, but thats not why I came here and lets keep on topic." Naruto replied. The Hokage was still trying to compose himself when Naruto rushed forward at his max speed, surprising the not-yet-recovered old man, and slapped a seal onto the Hokage's chest. It glowed blue with activation and Naruto spoke before the Sandaime could ask, "That is a truth seal. Anything you speak must be the truth or it will change colors to red. A half truth will appear as yellow but I may allow those to slide depending on the question. You WILL answer my questions or I will leave this village." Naruto said seriously.

Naruto stayed silent as Sarutobi thought over several scenarios in his head before glaring at Naruto, "What makes you think you can come in here and order me around like this Naruto? For that matter, why would you come here simply to ask questions? Ever since the Gennin exams, I haven't been able to trust you Naruto and this is making it increasingly difficult to do so." He responded.

Naruto glared back at the Hokage, "I need answers Old Man, and your going to give them to me. You failed horribly at protecting me all my life. YOU. OWE. ME!" Naruto said forcefully.

Sarutobi looked visibly saddened by this. "Naruto, I..."

Naruto interupted him, "Your wasting time Oji-san. I don't want your apologies, nor your excuses. I WANT ANSWERS!" He yelled as he slammed his hands down on the Hokage's desk.

Sarutobi flinched and bowed his head, "Alright, what do you want to know? I can't answer some questions but I will try to answer as many as I can." he replied sadly.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction and said, "How many seals are on my body?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Only One." He replied. The seal glowed a bright blue signifying truth. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he thought, '_If he's been studying seals, then he may know of the Kyuubi! Dammit , how am I gonna explain that?_'

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Only the Shiki Fuujin correct?" He said.

Sarutobi's head whipped up and his eyes connected to Naruto's. "You know?" He asked slightly fearful.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, again off subject, back to my question?" He stated.

Sarutobi's eyes seemed to get even sadder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Naruto. As to your question, yes only the Shiki Fuujin." He replied sadly. Again, the seal glowed a bright blue.

Naruto sighed happily and relaxed into the chair in front of the Hokage's desk. "Thats good news Oji-san. I was afraid that you had ordered the extra seals and that I would have to take drastic measures." He said with a rather light tone.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, "What extra seals?" He said seriously.

Naruto looked at him and said, "One last question and I guess I can answer that one. What was the seal on my jumpsuit for?"

Sarutobi sat silently, going over possible answers in his head, before responding, "It was a Genjutsu seal designed to make your life easier." The seal glowed yellow but Naruto already knew about the seal's true purpose so he left it alone, for now.

Naruto nodded, "Very well. The extra seals: one was a seal to keep me from meeting Kyuubi... that broke about 2 years ago. Please hold all questions and comments until I'm done Oji-san." Naruto said as he noticed Sarutobi opening his mouth and fear coming across his features. "The second seal is really a conglomerate of three seperate seals. I am currently counteracting the loyalty seal but the other two are harder seeing as they aren't active and I really can't stop them from working without knowing their effects. Still, the conglomerate seal has a loyalty, mind destruction, and summoning seal all rolled into one. The loyalty was to Konoha, the mind destruction was probably stolen from the Hyuuga's, and the summoning summons shinobi from something called ROOT." Naruto said eyeing the Hokage.

Sarutobi stiffened when Naruto mentioned ROOT. The first seal didn't really affect Sarutobi too much but the following two made him worry greatly. Only Danzo would be so bold as to put a seal like this on Naruto. Naruto noticed the Hokage stiffening and said, "You know ROOT don't you?"

Sarutobi nodded and sighed, "It's a, now defunct, branch of ANBU that was created in the third war and the Yondaime shut it down shortly after coming into office. Danzo Shimura was the head and I thought he was running undergroung but had no proof." He replied. The seal glowed blue once again and Naruto nodded his head.

"So what are you going to..." Naruto never got to finish his sentence as pain erupted in his head. '**Naruto? NARUTO!**' Hikari roared in his mindscape as she flooded his brain with her chakra to counteract the seal. Apparently, someone had decided that the mind destruction was best used right now.

Sarutobi was instantly by Naruto's side as he grunted in pain while holding his head. "Naruto! Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Se-seal... activation... AGH... useURK!... TAGS!" Naruto said as he doubled over in pain. Sarutobi frowned and immediatly started pulling off Naruto's clothes in an effort to find the seal. He pulled off Naruto's shirt so Naruto had only his pants and sandals on when he noticed the seal glowing angrily on his back. He quickly moved to the seal tags around the edges before noticing that they really didn't have anything that would help in the removal of the seal. He was no seals expert but he could identify most seals.

He rushed for Naruto's jacket and dug into the pocket before finding three seals. Each one had a Kanji one it: Summon, Loyalty, and Mind. The Sandaime quickly rushed back to Naruto and slapped the seals onto their corrosponding areas and channeled chakra into the tags. He sighed in relief as he saw the seal become rigid and shatter, the ink flowing off of Naruto's back and onto the seal tags before bursting into flames and falling to the floor.

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out from the sudden removal of pain. Sarutobi checked his pulse and noticed that it was strong and steady. He let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. He removed his fingers from the boys pulse and took out a handkerchief. He wiped the sweat from Naruto's brow and smiled softly. "You continue to amaze me. Your so much like your father it's unreal." Suddenly his eyes hardened, "Danzo has gone too far this time." He walked up to the seal on the door and ripped it off.

He snapped his fingers and two ANBU appeared by his side. "Summon the council and the Jounin corp. All ANBU are to assemble and report to the Hokage tower immediately Also, summon Anko Mitarashi to my office. As of now, I am declaring a state of Martial Law. NO ONE gets in or out of Konoha without my personal approval. Go." He said authoritatively. The two ANBU quickly Shunshinned away and he turned back to Naruto.

"Your right Naruto. I failed to protect you. Your father would be ashamed of me." He said sadly, "But, No more. These civilians have forgotten that this is a military dictatorship and I am through playing games. I may be too old for this but I will fight for you one last time, and I. WILL. WIN!" He said forcefully, his eyes shining with strength long since forgotten. This was the sight that Anko shunshinned in to.

She stood silently before clearing her throat. When the Hokage turned to her, She was staring worriedly at Naruto. "Is he OK?" She asked.

He nodded, "He will be fine. Tell me, how much do you know?" He asked seriously.

She looked to the old Hokage and quietly sized him up. "Everything. He removed my curse seal." She said gaining wide eyes from the Hokage.

"He-he removed your seal!" he said honestly surprised. She nodded and smiled softly while pulling down her collar showing her unblemished shoulder. "Incredible." Sarutobi said as he shook his head. "Anko Mitarashi. As of now, your job is to protect Naruto Uzumaki. I know you will do a good job. I have some house cleaning to do." Sarutobi said as he donned his Kage robes and the hat. Anko nodded. "Good. By the way, NO ONE aside from myself is allowed into the office, understood?" he said. Anko nodded again. Sarutobi nodded back and headed out the door just as the two ANBU returned to flank him.

The Neko (cat) masked ANBU nodded to her superior when he looked to her and said, "Your orders have been carried out. All Jounin and ANBU are assembled and the council is convening as we speak sir."

Sarutobi nodded, "Go ahead of me and make sure every single council member is here. If they aren't, drag them here kicking and screaming if you have to. Return to me when it is done." He said, causing the two ANBU to bow and disappear. '_No longer Naruto. I will set things right. If not for Konoha, then for you._' He thought as he awaited his ANBU.

Naruto's Mindscape: Directly after seal removal

Naruto appeared in front of Hikari's cage, which was modelled as a two story spa resort. (hell no I'm not going room by room use your imagination for the setup!) Naruto quickly strode up to the resort and walked into the den/welcoming area. It had a giant TV and Hikari was panting sitting on the couch in front of it as she watched the Hokage speak to Naruto. Naruto smiled, along with Hikari, as they saw the Hokage start the way to recovering the Konoha that Naruto's father sacrificed his life for.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks for healing me Hikari-chan. I appreciate it." He said as he sat down next to her.

Hikari immediatly glomped him, "You baka! You should have just removed the damn thing when you could!" She replied angrily.

Naruto hugged her and said, "Maaa Maa, it all worked out. I'm just glad I can trust the old man again."

Hikari seperated from him and glared slightly, "He's still lieing to you, ya know." She replied.

Naruto waved his hand, "I'll ask him about that later. Besides, From the notes I got from Tou-san, it seems as if he thought my Kaa-san would still be around. I have a feeling something else is afoot and its not just Danzo." He said.

Hikari sighed and nodded, "You may have removed that seal but your still as forgiving as ever." She said.

Naruto shrugged, "Thats one thing you can thank the old man for. Although I'll probably punch him for it later." Naruto replied before muttering something about old men and their meddling ways.

Hikari giggled, "Fine Fine, would you like to wake up now? I'm pretty sure the council has convened and you can catch Danzo in the act." She said.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I think its time Danzo gets his due." he replied with a downright foxy smirk. Hikari's grin threatened to break her face. '_**O man that dude won't know what hit'em! I can't wait to see what Naruto-kun will do! I always love a good prank and/or fight.**_' She thought as she expelled Naruto from his mind.

Council Chambers: same time

All the councilmembers were in attendence. The various clan heads, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, and the various civilians. The Jounin corp were assembled below the clan heads while the ANBU commander was sitting next to the Hokage's seat. The door burst open to reveal a very serious Hiruzen Sarutobi. Danzo was immediately on gaurd, '_I know that old softie hasn't sent the demon container to the hospital yet. Did he die in Sarutobi's office? As soon as this is over, I need to begin setting up Homura and Koharu so I can get off._' He thought connivingly.

Sarutobi stalked in and walked up to his seat before sitting down. Koharu, as usual, stood up and looked to her aged teammate, "Sandaime-sama, May I inquire as to why you have called the council into session? I was not aware we had a meeting today or any important matters to discuss." She stated still unaware of the martial law.

Sarutobi glared at her until she sat down. "As of 10:18 AM this morning, I have declared Martial Law in Konoha." Sarutobi said calmly. This immediatly prompted several reactions across the room. The clan heads were mostly surprised, but other emotions ranged from curious, in most cases, to annoyed, in Hiashi's case. The Jounin were in much the same boat as the clan heads and were quietly chatting amongst themselves as to why this was happening. The elders and Danzo were eyeing each other warily. They may have to take drastic measures. The civilians were downright livid. Martial law killed all commerce and would hurt their pocket books! How dare the Hokage do such a thing!

Sasuki Haruno, mother to Sakura Haruno, stood up and locked eyes with Sarutobi, "Hokage-sama, You can't do that! According to the laws passed thirteen years ago, the council must be informed before a state of martial law can be declared. What could possibly have been so important that Martial Law need be applied?" she asked forcefully.

Sarutobi released his KI upon the room and everyone was immediatly sent to their knees. Danzo, the elders, and the ninja in the room were able to resist it somewhat but the civilians were hit full force. "I find it very curious that a NINJA village, like Konoha, has its leader answer to a democratic council that is mainly made up of civilians." Sarutobi said calmly. He lessened his KI but he was still putting out enough to make everyone nervous. "I have grown complacent in the recent years. I was not supposed to take this hat again after Minato was appointed but the Kyuubi saw fit to steal that from me." He made eye contact with all of the clan heads and said, "However, I have had a wakeup call this morning and I will be cleaning house until my succesor can be found."

Surprise made its way across the room as several people started to gossip as to who could replace the aged legend. Danzo narrowed his eye and thought, '_Could this have something to do with the container? I need to play my cards carefully here._' Koharu stood and looked to Sarutobi again, "Who would you choose to succeed you?" she asked.

Sarutobi cut out his KI at this point having felt that they understood his point. "I was debating on that and I will be calling back both of my students to speak with them about this. As of now, I will not speculate." he answered neutrally.

Danzo felt compelled to speak and said, "You still have not answered why you declared Martial Law." he pointed out. Sarutobi smirked and was about to speak when the doors to the council room opened and Naruto walked in. Anko quickly followed him and smiled to the Sandaime who seemed amused that Naruto was making his way towards the center of the room even as whispers broke out across the room.

Sasuki stood up, "What are YOU doing here!" she screeched.

Naruto winced and said, "Jeese, who let the howler monkey into the council?" Sasuki went red faced and several snickers went out across the room. Danzo discreetly moved his hand into a seal and started channeling chakra to kill the boy. Naruto's head immediatly snapped to the war hawk and he smirked, "Care to tell us why your channeling chakra one-eye?" he asked.

Everyone's gaze turned to the old war hawk and he stopped his chakra flow. "I don't know what you talking about." he stated neutrally.

Sarutobi focused his gaze onto his old rival, "Really? So that wasn't a hand seal to activate something nasty?" He asked with a slight undertone of sarcasm.

Danzo's eye widened marginally but he simply responded with a curt "no."

Naruto raised his hand and put his pointer finger out. His finger glowed with chakra and everyone focused on him. His hand suddenly blurred into action as it wrote a complex seal in under twenty seconds, stunning the onlookers. "**Fuin: Hireki!**" (Seal: Revelation) Suddenly, two ROOT ANBU appeared behind Danzo. The room broke out into shock as Naruto said, "Perhaps that is the reason for the Martial Law?"

Danzo growled and said, "Kill him." As the two ROOT rushed forward, Danzo disappeared into a preset escape hallway that crumbled as he passed certain spots. The two ROOT charged forward with tanto's poised to kill Naruto. Many of the clan heads and Jounin were tensing to move, when Naruto smirked. His skin suddenly changed to a dull blackish-gray color. His hair seemed to disappear and he became bald. His clothes morphed and became twin red lightning bolts racing down the front of his chest and down his legs, on his back they changed into a shape that resembled a hurricane, again red. His eyes stayed the same glorious blue and held mirth as the two tantos struck his chest... and BENT away from his body! (he looks like Greed from FMA, meaning he does NOT have any genitalia in this form, with lightning bolts on the front and a whirlwind on the back instead of Greed's red lines)

Naruto's hands blurred and he yelled out, "**Raiton: Kaminari Saji!**" (Lightning Release: Lightning Surge!) as he slammed his hands on the ground and electroucuted the two ROOT agents. He stood up as Sarutobi looked at him worridly. Naruto waved his hand, "You shouldn't worry so much Oji-san. They're heartless husks of humanity." he said simply.

Sarutobi nodded and looked to the Jounins, "Chase down Danzo Shimura! I want every Jounin and ANBU level ninja on this, Anko excluded. Chunin are to patrol the village and keep Martial Law. GO!" he said. The Jounin bowed and one and vanished. He turned to the civilians, "As of now, the civilian council is being re-instated as an ADVISORY council only. You are dismissed." he said forcefully. The civilians grumbled but didn't want to mess with with the "Kami no Shinobi" at full force. He turned to the elders and glared, "You two are going to Ibiki to determine whether or not you knew of Danzo's plans." he said and snapped his fingers causing two of his trusted ANBU to appear and drag the two protecting elders off. He turned to the shinobi council and said, "I hope I have your support during this time."

They looked at one another until Tsume Inuzuka stood up smirking ferally, "You've got my support! I've been telling you to get rid of that old coot for years! What caused it?" she asked.

Sarutobi chuckled at her rather direct approach. Anko and Naruto were both smirking. "Actually, you have young Naruto-kun here to thank for that." he said causing the clan heads to look at him warily, all except Tsume that is. She took one look at him and her mental jaw dropped, '_HOLY HELL! That old bastard! I'm gonna get him for lieing to me!... I wonder if I still have that marriage agreement?'_ she thought. As you can tell, she figured out just who the young boy was related to, now that he had removed that orange jumpsuit. (remember the jumpsuit had the genjutsu seal on it!)

Hiashi coldly said, "I highly doubt Uzumaki-san could bring you evidence of Danzo's subterfuge."

Shikaku Nara muttered a "troublesome" as Sarutobi turned a glare to the Hyuuga clan head, "Are you calling me a liar Hiashi-san?" he asked in an icy tone of voice that would make many a Hyuuga jealous.

Hiashi visibly stiffened, "Not at all, Hokage-sama. I simply find it unlikely that Uzumaki-san could uncover something even ANBU cannot." He replied carefully.

Sarutobi sighed, "The evidence was on Naruto-kun himself. Apparently, Danzo had placed a seal that bore an uncanny resemblence to your caged bird seal, Hiashi-san." Sarutobi said.

Hiashi's eyes visibly widened and he looked at the Hokage, "I will be sure to do a thorough investigation into that allegation." He stated.

Sarutobi nodded, "Very good. However, enough of that. I would like to ask for the clans' support during this time." He said.

Tsume simply nodded and said, "You have the Inuzuka's support, Hokage-sama. I'll pull our retired trackers into duty to try and find Danzo." Sarutobi nodded in acceptance.

Shibi stood up, "The Aburame's support you Hokage-sama. I too will ask some of our retired members to assist in Danzo's capture." he stated. Sarutobi smiled in seeing two of the best tracking clans in Konoha aiding him so greatly.

Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan, stood and said, "The Yamanaka's are behind you 100%, Hokage-sama. We will be happy to interrogate Danzo's ROOT." Sarutobi nodded once again, a mind walked would be good to take care of the interrogations.

Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan, muttered his clan's famous "troublesome" and said, "You have the Nara's support as well. We will assist in the planning and capture of the various cells Danzo may have around town." Sarutobi smiled, the Naras were famous tactitians and would make storming the cells much easier and effective.

Chouza Akimichi, head of the Akimichi clan, stood and said, "The Akimichi's are happy to stand beside you, as always, Hokage-sama. We will focus our efforts on keeping the peace." Sarutobi nodded, the Akimichi's were powerful shinobi that civilian and shinobi alike were wary to anger.

Hiashi Hyuuga stiffly rose and said, "You have the support of the Hyuuga's as well. I will personally see to it that the Caged Bird seal information is secure and all those with its knowledge are accounted for." Sarutobi stared for a moment before nodding, letting the man know that he expected it done. Hiashi may have been proud but even he feared the "Professor."

Sarutobi smiled softly, "Thank you for your assistance and support in this matter. I will be in my office so please send all reports there." He turned to Anko and Naruto, "I will speak to you two later. For now, please go somewhere safe. Its rather obvious you have a safehouse if you were able to hide your abilities." he said. Naruto and Anko nodded before disappearing. Sarutobi nodded to the clan heads and they disappeared as well.

Neko (cat) appeared beside the aged Hokage as he snapped his fingers, "I need you to sweep the office and these chambers for bugs. After that, join the search. Dismissed." He said before he headed to his office. He had letters to write to his two wayward students. It was time for the Sannin to return home... permanantly.

Naruto's Lab: Sometime that night

Naruto and Anko walked into the lab and Amaterasu smiled at them. "Did it go well?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Very well, thanks for asking. I still have a few questions for the old man but they can wait a few days while he cleans things up." he replied.

Anko just walked over to the bed and plopped down. She was still tired from a mission the other day. She promptly went to sleep, feeling very safe inside this lab. Hikari materialized outside of Naruto and quickly glomped him as he sat down on the couch. "You scared me earlier! Don't do that again you got me?" she said worried about his health.

Naruto smiled and kissed her, surprising her and causing a ten minute game of tonsil hockey. When they broke, they noticed Amaterasu was staring with a slight blush on her face. "I'll try not to scare you again." he said with a smirk.

Hikari just smirked at Amaterasu, "Ammy-chan" she said sing-songily. "You wouldn't wanna switch places with me would you?" she asked sweetly.

Amaterasu's blush immediately went full face and she sputtered for a few seconds before her two friends started laughing. She promptly crossed her arms and said, "Meanies." causing another bout of laughter from the blue eyed couple.

Later that night, Hikari, Naruto, and Anko were snuggled into bed with Naruto being happily glomped by both females. Amaterasu smiled softly seeing the three people comfortably asleep. She hook her head and thought, '_Those three are truly a group. A demon, a jinchuuriki, and a disgraced pupil. Still, I have a feeling that Naruto is destined for greatness._' She watched them for a minute more before walking up to the bed and putting her hand on his head. With a small flash, she stepped back with horror across her face. '_If-If I wasn't bound by kami rules I'd destroy half this city! It's a wonder he can still smile._' she thought. Slowly a smile spread across her face, '_Then again, that settles things. It seems I may have a gift for you Naruto-kun. I hope you can survive it though._' she thought as she disappeared from the material plane.

Kami's Court: Midnight

Amaterasu appeared and sat down at her seat among the court. Kami turned to her and Kami's face was grave, "Have you made any progress in locating Orochimaru?" she asked seriously causing all eyes to turn to the sun goddess.

She sighed and shook her head, "Unfortunately not. I was able to find the boy that Kyuubi-chan told us about. She was correct, he can remove the curse seal and I feel he may eventually have the power to rid us of Orochimaru for good." she said.

Several murmurs rippled across the room until Sora Ryu, Kami of the Dragons, stood up. (HA! I bet none of you thought you'd see him again! check my first fanfic for his description) "That is very impressive. I'd wish to test the boy myself if you are saying what I think your saying." he said as he fingered his twin scimitars.

She smiled, "I need a second endorsement but yes. I believe him to be worthy." she stated.

Sora smirked, "Very well then, I'll endorse him too." he said shocking many present. Ryuujin had never endorsed anyone!

Kami quelled the growing murmurs with a loud, "Silence!" She then turned to Yami, "Shall we then?" she asked.

Yami chuckled, "If he has their backing, then yes we should. Besides, we need a champion to take down Orochi-teme." she replied. They turned to the court and said, "In three weeks time, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze will take the Immortality trials. Ryuujin shall test his honor and courage." Sora smirked and let out a roar of approval. "Inari shall test his cunning and intelligence, " a man with short red hair and red eyes stood up with a smile that was eerily reminiscint of Naruto's own, "and, Susanoo shall test his heart and determine his place." A man with black hair and stormy grey eyes smiled as he looked to his sister.

"This is gonna be fun!" Susanoo said. The rest of the gods immediately broke out in gossip as to whether or not the mortal would be pass his test.

**A/N: **annnnnnd I'm done! I apologize for the sorta short chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless! FYI, Inari is the god of foxs and travellers while Susanoo is the god of storms and seas. Now please... (Jiraiya appears) Read and review so this guy can get to the lemons (makes perverted face with thumbs up) Yeah Yeah Yeah! (Dammit Jiraiya didn't I tell you to STOP APPEARRING IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTES!) But you know they want literacy gold! and the only gold in literacy is lemons! (Ok enough of this! **Author Kami Style: Tsunade No Jutsu!**) Jiraiya pales: Please anyone but her! (Too late!) Tsunade rocket punches Jiraiya into space and dusts her hands off: Hmph serves the pervert right. (Author sighes in relief) Please Read and Review or you'll get Tsunade's punch too!


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: Hello everyone! I must apologize again for my short update last chapter, I try to get at least 7k words, upwards of 8k preferably. Now, this chapter we will see a bit less of Naruto and more on some other characters that will become important. I hope everyone enjoys this and you continue to read the riveting adventures of : **Naruto: Titan of Defense! **Now, On with the show!

**P.S. IMPROTANT INFORMATION PLEASE READ!** I have been informed that Amaterasu does not seem to be a goddess. Let me all remind you of the "Kami Rules" I have mentioned. They restrict her movements to verbal/sagely advice as the state of the world is now. She IS a goddess, she simply cannot use her otherwordly powers because of power balances among the Kamis and other such obscure facts. She will fight, eventually, but she will not be all "super god mode" on whoever it is. That just makes the fic boring.

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon does not own Naruto, Okami, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Bleach!**

_"If you have the choice between Immortality and Pie... choose the Pie! Immortality is overrated." by Twin Silver Dragon_

**Neko's day and Inheritance!**

Yugito Nii was having a bad day. Why was she having a bad day? Well, that stems back to the council of her village, and her status in the village. You see, the council has been putting pressure on the Yondaime Raikage of Kumo to put her under a loyalty seal. Now this...what's the word?... ah yes: Nifty little seal would make Yugito a mind slave to the council. You see, Yugito was not your average 18 year old female Jounin. She was, in fact, an 18 year old female _Jinchuuriki_ and that made all the difference in the world.

The council believed her to be a flight risk, and that, seeing as she was the container for the Nibi no Nekomata, they should have complete control over her actions to ensure her loyalty, not that it had ever been in question. She knew what they really wanted. Most of Kumo respected Killer Bee, Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, because he was the "shield" that protected them, not to mention he was the brother to the current Raikage. Unlike Killer Bee, however, Yugito was still treated rather harshly. They weren't obvious about it, more like calling her "demon whore" and "cat slut" behind her back while being overcharged or refused service in some places. She was never physically abused, and for that she was happy.

However, the council wanted her to be their personal fuck toy. She knew it, after all, they had SEVERAL S rank seduction missions that they had attempted to send her on. She had refused every single one of them because that wasn't her specialty. Not to mention, she was a virgin and proud of it. Oh sure, she had dated a few guys, but they all seemed to just want to brag to their friends that they had "tamed the demon." Yeah... they wouldn't be taming anyone else because they were STILL in the hospital.

She sighed, long story short? She was having a bad day because people had been treating her worse and worse after finding out about the council's proposal. Her spotless reputation was being called in to question and she had just come from yet ANOTHER council meeting where they grilled her for some obscure mission. Not to mention the subtle hints that if she just took the seduction missions then they would leave her be. She just wanted to be left alone and respected like Killer Bee, was that too much to ask for?

Still, there were some good points in her life. Samui Nii, a miniature Tsunade without the strength, was her sister in all but blood. Ever since they had met under Killer Bee's training, they had been close and she thanked her stars that Samui was always there to aid her. Omoi and Karui were also pretty good friends, but they were more ingrossed in their little "love/hate" game than worried about helping her.

Killer Bee and E (its pronounced A) had been protecting her rather well. She could turn down the council's missions with E's approval, which he always gave, and Bee had helped her to master Nibi's chakra. Nibi was a sore subject but she had grown to like Yugito over the years and ended up agreeing to share Yugito's senses in return for control of Nibi's chakra. So far, they had a pretty good relationship, almost like that annoying older sister that claims it's your conscience... or in this case your perverted side.

You see, the Nibi no Nekomata was a VERY horny pussycat... pun intended. She loved to tease Yugito about guys, and even girls, that peeked her interest and she was a shameless being when it came to describing the acts she would take against said peoples. Needless to say, Yugito learned early on to control her blushes, for the most part, and to ignore the perverted ramblings of cat whose been sex deprived for 18 years. She simply shook her head free of these thoughts and continued her walk home.

She sighed in contentment as she walked in to her apartment. It was good to be home. Still, she mused, it would be nice to have someone to come home to.

Unknown Casino/Hotel room: Same Time/ 1 day from Danzo's flight

Tsunade was furiously packing her things away. Why was she running around the room with her head cut off, you may ask? Well, just a few minutes ago, she won the jackpot on the slots with enough money to pay off all her debts and a bit more. Now, when the Legendary Sucker won, she knew something bad was going to happen. After all, the last time she won, she had to deliver Kushina's baby and the Kyuubi had attacked. Yeah, she didn't get to enjoy those winnings. Too bad for her, her intincts were correct.

A small puff of smoke appeared behind her and she turned around to view a white and red monkey. One of Sarutobi's personal messengers as a matter of fact. He held up a scroll with the Kanji for "Family" and said, "Hiruzen said to give this to you. I am not to leave until you give me an answer." he said seriously before plopping down on top of Tsunade's suitcase.

Tsunade glared at the small primate but sighed and snatched up the scroll before applying some blood and opening it. Not even a minute later she roared, "SHIZUNE!" causing her wayward apprentice to appear in the room by some cosmic power.

Shizune huffed, she had just run up nine flights of stairs because she had finished sending off the money to the debt collectors and wanted to relax a bit before Tsunade blew out of here. She suddenly heard, "SHIZUNE!" causing her to double her speed and appear in front of her shishou. "What is it Tsunade-sama?" she asked curiously.

Tsunade glared at the small primate in the room. "Pack your bags. We leave for Konoha in three minutes. We will be there in four days." she said, answering the primate's unspoken question. It bowed and disappeared to its next assignment. Shizune was stunned but quietly happy. She did miss the place she had grown up in, although she did wonder why they were returning. They quickly packed and set out. It was time to meet Tsunade's godson.

Female Onsen: Somewhere in Yu no Kuni (Hot springs country)

Perverted giggling could be heard throughout the surrounding forest near a female only hot spring. This was the great Toad Sage Jiraiya, author of Icha Icha Paradise and a self proclaimed Super Pervert. He was doing "research" for his next book, which meant he was currently peeping on 3 girls who were having a "whose breast is larger" competition. (this probably doesn't happen in real life but in my fic... it does YAHOO GO GIRLS!) Needless to say, Jiraiya thought he hit the jackpot. Too bad for him, Tsunade's luck was rubbing off on him.

The same little primate appeared in a puff of smoke behind the perverted man and sweatdropped as he saw the man didn't even notice him. He cleared his throat three times, being ignored everytime, before sighing and kicking the man in to the onsen while yelling, "PERVERT!" and chuckling as the girls kicked his ass with their "divine fury." When Jiraiya finally returned, he glared at the small primate. The monkey just chuckled and handed the scroll to Jiraiya saying, "Hiruzen told me to wait for a reply."

Jiraiya nodded and opened the scroll, being oddly serious for once. His eyes widened and he quickly took off running. "Four days!" he yelled back to the monkey who smiled and disappeared.

Hokage Office: Same Time

The small monkey reappeared in front of the aged Hokage. He bowed to the aged Hokage, who simply nodded back, and said, "They will arrive in four days, Hiruzen." The Sandaime nodded and waved his hand in dismissal. The primate bowed again and disappeared, he had already recieved his payment prior to the assignment.

It had been a full day since Danzo had been "found out" by Naruto's actions. Hiruzen had his best searching for the man, but they were having a hard time. Homura and Koharu were still screaming in their cells about being released, but he just ignored it and ordered Ibiki to take his time with them. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do when they arrived, but he was putting that off for now.

He sighed and took another puff of his pipe. He heard his gaurds telling someone that he was not to be disturbed before the doors were thrown open and in walked one Tsume Inuzuka and her companion Kuromaru. She glared at the aged Hokage and, despite his earlier reinforcement, she was still pissed with him. "You have some explaining to do Sarutobi-san." she said seriously as she slammed the door shut behind her, and in the gaurds' faces.

He glared back at her, while sending some of his rather substantial KI at her, reminding her just who he was. "I was not aware I had to explain myself to the council, Inuzuka-san." he stated coldly. Tsume was slightly put off but shook off his words, and KI, before slamming down some papers on his desk and impatiently tapping her foot at him. He sighed and grabbed the papers. He took a good minute to fully read over the papers, his eyes widening as he did so. He put them down and rubbed his temples, "Leave us." he ordered the hidden ANBU.

They quickly appeared and bowed before disappearing. He reached under the desk and activated a security seal that the Yondaime placed in the room. He then looked to the clan head and said, "I would deny that he's alive but I think this may do the boy some good. Besides I was planning on informing the boy of his full heritage sometime later this week. After his display in the council room and the help he gave in producing evidence against Danzo, I believe he has earned at least that."

Tsume smiled, "So you will honor the agreement?" she asked happily.

Hiruzen smiled softly, "If they so wish it, yes. Still, he may have a thing for Anko Mitarashi, so that may get in the way. I will have to speak with him. However, if the girls come to some sort of agreement I suppose I could mend a few laws to make that work as well." he said with a smirk that screamed "I just wanna get my grandson as much Tang as possible."

Tsume rolled her eyes at that smirk but chuckled, "I'll speak with Hana about it and, hopefully, they will connect." she said happily. She waited for the Sandaime to stop chuckling before saying,"You still need to explain why you hid him like that. Why hide his heritage and yet release his status as a Jinchuuriki?" she asked seriously.

Sarutobi sighed, "That was a mistake, but Kushina was supposed to be alive. Without her to protect him, Iwa could have easily killed him. It is a flimsy excuse considering what the village did but, at the time, it made sense. I believed they would follow Minato's last wishes to see his son as a hero and not the demon. Foolish really." he said sadly.

Tsume sighed softly and sat silently for a minute before nodding. "I understand your position and will not begrudge you for it. Still, When you inform the boy of his parents, would you be kind enough to let me know? I would like for Hana to be here as well." she said.

Sarutobi thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Very well. I can accede to that request out of respect for the marriage arrangement and you WERE there at his birth. I will explain EVERYTHING at that time though so remember to tell Hana that it is all a secret until I, or my succesor, says otherwise." he said to the Inuzuka Matirarch. Tsume nodded and bowed before leaving the room as the privacy seal disappated.

Timeskip: 2 days: Naruto's Lab

Naruto sighed as he awoke to a, now normal, feeling. Hikari and Anko happily smothering him between their breasts while they slept, not that he was complaining. He sighed as he remembered his plans for the day. Anko had been insistent about him going to meet the girls. Apparently, they wanted to meet the man that could remove the curse mark as well as steal Anko's heart. He didn't mind going, he just wanted to meet with the old man and learn more about his parents. Still, that could be put off for another day so he could meet Anko's friends. She may have promised to be his sex slave but she only acted that way when she was trying to make him blush, although he had a feeling it would carry over in to other activities as well.

He made a kage bunshin and Kawarimi'd with it, making the clone sport a huge grin as it cuddled with them. Naruto's eye twitched but he sighed and went to make breakfast. Twenty minutes later, Naruto dispelled his clone and chuckled as he heard grumbles from his bed. He walked in balancing three trays with eggs, bacon, and toast. "Morning Foxy-hime, Hebi-hime." he said brightly as he set their breakfasts in front of them. He had left a plate on the table for Amaterasu, out of respect and kindness considering she helped him a lot over the past month.

They began to eat in silence but Anko turned to Naruto after awhile. "So... You gonna come meet the girls?" she asked neutrally. She knew he had a problem with many people and, although she wanted him to meet her friends, would understand if he didn't want to risk it.

Naruto sighed before smiling softly at his slave/soon to be lover. "I'd be happy to meet them Hebi-hime. I just hope they aren't like the rest of the villagers." he said.

Anko sqealed in delight and glomped him. "Thank You! I promise you won't regret it!" she said happily as she scarfed down the rest of the food and went to get ready for their morning training session before they met her friends for lunch.

Hikari smiled, "You are opening up more and more everyday Naruto-kun. I hope this continues, I sorta miss your hyperactive prankster self." she said.

Naruto chuckled, "I have gotten brighter haven't I? Still, the pranks aren't going away just yet Hikari-chan. I've still got to get the old man, and probably any god parents I have, back for their neglect. hehe" he said with a foxy gleam in his eye.

Hikari's eyes sparkled, "I can't wait." She put her finger on her mouth and started drawing circles on the bedsheet while looking as cute as possible. "I get to join in right?" she asked cutely, her head tilted to the side and her eyes having an innocent look in them.

Naruto took one look at her before his mind shut down and all the teasing the girls had put him through caused SEVERAL... kinky scenarios ran through his head at her actions and slightly disheveled look. "O-Of Course, Hikari-chan." he stuttered out with a blush on his face and a small nosebleed.

Hikari's eyes turned downright mischevious, "OOO does Naru-kun have something dirty in mind for me?" she asked seductively.

Naruto suddenly found himself pressed against a rather well endowed female chest and a voice whisper hotly in to his ear, "Only if he has something in mind for me as well." Anko's voice carried past his ear. Naruto promptly had a huge nosebleed and passed out twitching as the girls flashed a V sign with their hands before taking care of the dishes while giggling.

Noon: Girls Meeting Bar

Kurenai, Hana, and Yugao were waiting while softly gossiping about recent events. The last few days had been rather hectic, all on account of Danzo. Luckily, these girls had been able to get the day off seeing as their specific talents weren't needed. Kurenai and Hana were pretty good trackers but with too many following the same scent... it gets hard to distinguish between the myriad of smells so they were excluded. Yugao, although in ANBU, was a demolition sort of person and the fighting with the ROOT forces was already over seeing as Danzo had fled with most of his forces.

Anko smiled brightly as she walked into the bar and turned to Naruto who was right behind her. "You may want to set up a privacy seal if you don't want anyone listening in." She commented as she knew many of the people there would love to find out what he was capable of... if only to hurt him later with that knowledge. Naruto nodded and reached into his pocket, quietly fingering a seal not unlike the one he had used in the Hokage's office.

Kurenai noticed Anko and quickly waved to her. She waved back and the couple made their way to the table. Kurenai and Yugao were wondering why Naruto Uzumaki was acompanying her but kept silent, waiting for her to explain. Hana, on the other hand, was pretty sure she knew why he was here. Tsume had told her about who Naruto was and she had every intention of honoring the agreement between their parents, if he accepted. She guessed that he was the one to remove Anko's curse seal and to make those anti-rape seals. If that was an insight to the quality of his character, then she had no doubt he would make a good friend, not to mention husband.

Anko quickly sat down at the table with a "Hiya Girls! How's it going?" even as Naruto took a seat next to her. He discreetly slipped the genjutsu/privacy seal under the table as he slid into the booth.

The girls all nodded and said "Fine." before Kurenai eyed Naruto, "Not to be rude Anko-chan, but why have you brought Uzumaki-san to our meeting?" She asked.

Anko smiled brightly, "That's simple. You guys have been asking for weeks to meet the guy who removed my curse seal and created those anti-rape seals. Well, here he is." she said happily.

The girls' jaws dropped, even Hana's. This kid had made seals that made Jiraiya's accomplishments look like crap on paper? Impossible! Still, they HAD seen him make some kind of seal in the middle of the council chambers three days ago. (Hana was there with her mother, Kurenai is a Jounin, and Yugao is a personal guard to the Hokage) So maybe she wasn't lieing? Naruto cleared his throat, "As hard as it is to believe, yes I am a seals master. I kept my abilities hidden, for reasons that should be quite obvious to everyone here." His eyes turned a steely blue, "Understand that I haven't even told the old man this, and the only reason your privy to it is because Hebi-hime here, trusts you." he said seriously.

The girls were a little offset by that but Yugao nodded first. "I understand. My name is Yugao Uzuki." She looked around and smirked, "You put up a privacy seal didn't you?" she asked. He nodded with a bit of surprise on his face and she chuckled, "It's little things. The guys are oogling things that aren't there and they aren't glaring at you specifically. I don't know if this will help, but I'm Neko." she said with a soft smile.

Naruto rocked back in his chair before a smile spread across his features, "Good to see you again, Neko-nee-chan. I haven't seen you since my... fifth birthday was it?" he asked.

Yugao nodded, "You got too good at hiding after that you little scamp." she said with a chuckle.

Naruto chuckled back, "Yeah, I didn't have much choice in the matter." noticing her face begining to drop, he continued, "Still don't get sad, it all worked out in the end. Plus, I'm not here for pity. Hebi-hime has been begging me to come meet you, so here I am. Besides," he said smirking at them, "I heard you all enjoyed my pranks?" he asked humorously.

The girls all chuckled, "Yep we sure did! Name's Hana Inuzuka, you know my little runt of a brother Kiba." Hana said introducing herself happily.

Naruto just eyed her for a moment before saying, "You know, from Kiba's descripition I thought you'd be more demonic." he said. He noticed the tic mark on her head before he chuckled, "He must be blind or something not to notice the obvious relation to angels." he continued. The girls all blinked before Hana's face lit up in a blush.

"Y-You're just saying that." she said a little flustered, trying to get her blush under control. '_Is he hitting on me?_' she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Anko was practically smirking up a storm, '_OOOOOO you little rascal! Your putting our teasing to good use! Already getting your harem picked out neh? I guess I can give you some help._' she thought happily. After all, Hana could act just as crazy as Anko sometimes, and that would make having her around a blast!

"You should know, Naruto doesn't compliment a girl unless he means it." she said coyly as she took a sip of her sake.

Hana's face had gone down but she just shook her head until she heard Naruto chuckle, "I'm guessing you've never had a man compliment you and actually not have ulterior motives." he stated a little amused by this fact.

Hana just sighed and shook her head, before Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Yes, most men are pigs. All they want are to get in our pants." she said haughtily.

Anko's eyes suddenly took on a dangerous gleam and, unfortunatly, Naruto didn't notice it. "Hey Nai-chan. I totally forgot to tell you guys just how me and Ruto-kun here got together." she said with a smirk.

The girls all leaned in a bit closer, eager to hear this story. Naruto, however, was eyeing her warily. '_She's up to something._' he thought. "_**Oh can't you just believe she wants her friends to know the full story?**_" Hikari asked in his mind, covering for her sister in crime. Naruto answered her quickly, "_No._" and listened in. She told them about him saving her, and his treatment of her along with helping him train. When she got to the part about explaining his secrets, she looked over to him.

He sighed, "There's still something I wish to keep secret but I suppose I could give you a little insight." he said, gaining their attention, "I have a bloodline. That metallic form you saw in the council room? It's a defensive bloodline that basically makes me inpenetrable by regular blades, and even some Jutsu won't affect me." he stated, shocking the girls.

"That's very useful, Naruto." Yugao said slightly astonished. The other girls just nodded their agreement.

Naruto nodded back and smiled before nodding to Anko. "So, he arrives late to training and then takes me back to his hideout right? Well, we get down there and he tells me all of this and then says, 'I can remove your curse seal.' Now first, I'm all like 'you better not be shitting me' and he's all like 'I've never lied and I'm not gonna start now.' so I tell him I'll be his sex slave if he does it! He says yes and thats how we are today." she said happily. Naruto had only a second to realize that he'd just been played when three Kunoichi turned to him with a fire in their eyes.

"You did what?" Kurenai said angrily. The other two women advancing dangerously fast.

Naruto waved his hands in the air, "Wait Wait she didn't tell the whole story!" The girls didn't seem to care and were almost on top of him when he squeaked out, "Please don't hurt me!"

That's when Anko busted out laughing, the girls all turned to her with surprised looks on their faces. "Oh man! That was priceless! I haven't been able to prank Ruto-kun like that in months!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Hana was the first to calm down and she turned to Naruto. "What didn't she tell us?" she asked with a slight fire behind her eyes.

Naruto peeked out from his fetal position and looked around, "I refused at first, it wasn't until she kissed me that I nodded in a daze." he said, still fearful of the "divine wrath" of women.

Yugao turned to Anko and said, "Is that true?" getting a nod from the other purple haired woman, she sighed, "Sorry Naruto. I guess we sorta jumped the gun there." she said apologetically.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "It's fine, but I'm still going to get you back for that one Anko-chan. Using divine fury is off limits, I thought we agreed on that?" he said.

Anko gulped, Naruto may have been using a mask to hid his skills but his pranking abilities were still top notch. "R-Right." she said nervously.

Kurenai frowned, "You still shouldn't have accepted her offer. It's degrading and Anko shouldn't have to slave herself out to you simply to satisfy some ego you have." she said to Naruto.

Naruto glared back, "Don't you blame this on me! She offered, I refused and then she practically forced me to agree! Besides," he looked at Anko, "Any straight male, or gay female, would jump at the chance to claim her! However, I refuse to acknowledge her as JUST a slave. If you have a problem with what she offered, too bad because she's mine now!" he said heatedly. He loved Anko and he'd be damned if one of her friends was going to claim she was just his slave.

The girls were all taken aback by this. Anko was actually blushing lightly. No one had ever claimed her so heatedly before! Not to mention his blue chakra had created a slight haze around himself, showing just how much chakra he really had. Hana was staring and thought, '_Loyal and a bit possesive but that's fine by me. Besides, everyone knows what they say about men with a lot of chakra!_' she thought with a mental giggle and slight perverted nosebleed.

Kurenai was a little put off by the declaration but narrowed her eyes at the last statement. "She's YOURS? What makes you think..." she didn't get to finish her statement as Anko was glaring at her.

"Kurenai, Your my best friend but if you keep pissing Naruto-kun off, then we are going to have serious trouble. I'm the one who offered, and I have yet to regret it. He's a perfect gentleman, not to mention fun as hell to tease. If you can't accept it, then we will have to stop being friends." she said seriously. Kurenai may be her best friend, but Naruto had done more in the past two years than anyone had in a long time. She had no intention of giving that up, and she knew that he would never hurt her, at least not consciously. Besides, he knew what it was like to be alone, and she didn't want to have to feel that again, or let him feel it again, even if he had Hikari.

The girls all seemed shocked at that statement. Anko had NEVER told one of her friends that someone else was more important than their friendship. It just didn't happen. Kurenai looked at her, "Y-You're k-kidding! You're just gonna let him treat you like a slave?" she asked incredlously.

Anko nodded her head, "I promised him I would and I keep my promises just like him. Besides, he's never treated me that way and, if he ever did, he'd have quite a few people raining righteous fury upon him." she said giggling as she thought of Hikari, Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka, and Amaterasu. Ayame and Teuchi had been informed of his abilities and his secrets after the little council debacle. Needless to say, Ayame had very nearly gone apeshit at the prospect of her being a slave but it had all worked out in the end with a few death threats.

Naruto shook his head, "Jeese, You make it sound like I'm some horndog just looking for more pussy, Kurenai-san. I'd appreciate it if you thought before speaking and take into account just what I've done and what I have invented, not to mention you don't even know me." he said slightly chiding the woman for jumping to conclusions. Kurenai hung her head and took his advice while thinking on what she knew. She was about to speak again when Naruto sighed, "Look I didn't come here to turn this into a philisophical debate or some fight over an agreement. I was hoping to get to know you better because you're all important to Anko-chan. Let's forget about the joke and the arguement and just spend some time talking okay?" he ask

The girls looked to one another before nodding, "Deal" they said happily before launching into learning about one another. Hana actually didn't like flowers, Kurenai had a thing for shiny knick-knacks, hell Yugao liked to sunbathe in the nude! Needless to say she threatened Naruto about letting that secret out and he happily complied, lest he lose something important to his future family, namely his ability to CREATE said family.

It was soon 1:30 and the girls all had things to do. Anko had an interrogation, Yugao had the late night shift for the Hokage guard, and Kurenai needed to meet her team since she had used the morning for her friends. The three girls all got up and left, leaving Naruto and Hana, although Anko yelled back, "Inuzuka are said to be wild in bed Naru-kun! Just leave some for me later!" causing the two people to go bright red from the implications.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "So, what are you doing this afternoon?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Hana chuckled as her blush faded, "Well, I need to do a checkup on the Inuzuka kennels and I was planning on leaving soon. If you want to join me, I could use a hand wearing out the more... friendly dogs." she said.

Naruto thought for a moment before smiling, "Sure I don't have anything else to do and playing with the doggies sounds like fun." he said a little childlike. What? He's still twelve!

Hana chuckled again and shook her head, "Yes the doggies would love to meet someone who can outrun ANBU." she said humorously. '_So he's still a bit childlike, but that's OK. He's serious when he needs to be. I wonder how he will be with the dogs?_' she thought as she led her, probable, fiancee to the kennels.

Inuzuka Kennels: 1:45 PM

Hana arrived at the kennels only to find her mom just arriving with the needed materials to ensure regular checkups, and the special materiels used to check the pregnant dogs. Tsume noticed Hana come in with Naruto. She raised an eyebrow but smiled and said, "Hello Musume. I was begining to think you had forgotten your job."

Hana blushed slightly at the jibe, "Sorry about that. Anko-chan brought Naruto-kun to girls day because of certain reasons and we sorta lost track of time." she replied a little abashed.

Naruto looked around the area and noticed that they were in a stable like house with cages instead of stalls, although most of the cages were open so the various ninken could interact. He could notice a large open pen in the back where he heard a lot of yipping, he assumed from the puppies. He quickly ran through a few seals and the kennel glowed a slight blue. Hana and Tsume looked at him curiously, "Hello Tsume-san, it is a pleasure to meet you." He smirked, "It seemed that you enjoyed my little show with Danzo." he said.

Tsume barked out a laugh. "That's right! I enjoyed it thoroughly. Too bad we couldn't catch the bastard." she said, gaining a nod from Hana and Naruto. She eyed him for a moment before saying, "Say, could you explain what you did to those ROOTs' blades? And that seal was interesting too." she noticed his wary look and she raised her hands in a placating gesture, "I ain't fishing for any bad reason but it is rather interesting that you have never shown these abilities before." she smirked, "Besides, Hana brought you home so your either a stray or a potential mate!" she said teasingly.

Hana and Naruto both blushed but didn't look at one another. Hana stomped her feet and yelled out "MOM!" indignantly. Suddenly a gruff voice chuckled from the back. "Quit teasing the pups, Tsume. But I would also like to know about your abilities Naruto-san." Kuromaru said stepping out from checking on his mate.

Naruto stared at Kuromaru for a few minutes before Kuromaru's eyebrow began to twitch. Naruto smiled, "Sure, but I get to scratch your ears while I talk." he said happily, not in the slightest bit deterred by the warning looks given to him by Tsume and Hana.

Kuromaru raised his one eyebrow and growled lightly, "Why's that pup?" he asked genuinely curious, and slightly peeved at such a childish request.

Naruto chuckled, "Because it looks like you could use a good stress relief. Besides, I've heard tales of how rough your supposed to be and I wanna see if they're true." he said with a hint of a challenge in his voice. He never had the chance to really pet a dog before and he wanted to. Besides, his secrets wouldn't be secrets much longer, no sense in hiding them from someone who had never hurt him.

All was silent. Hana and Tsume wanted to facepalm but resisted because they knew Kuromaru was going to attack the boy stupid enough to request something so childish. They did NOT expect him to chuckle and say, "Very well pup. But your hand moves somewhere it's not supposed to be and you'll be missing it." He turned to the stunned Inuzuka's as Naruto walked next to him and sat down. "I like this pup already. And if this gets out, I'll chew your tits off, clan laws be damned." he said as he put his head in Naruto's lap and enjoyed the petting.

Tsume and Hana just stood dumbstruck until Hana had one thought. '_Well, at least I know he's good with the ninken.' _Meanwhile, Tsume thought,_ 'If he can get Kuromaru to trust him, he'll fit in very well here.' _even as they sat down and began to look to Naruto for an explanation.

Naruto sighed, "I did promise, and your clan has never hurt me, but I must ask that you not speak of this until the Hokage announces it. I will be speaking with him... probably tomorrow so it really shouldn't be an issue." he said. They all looked at one another, Kuromaru included, and nodded in assent. "Good. The thing with the blades, well, simply put, it's my bloodline." he said shocking the girls and the dog as they all knew of his heritage. Although, they couldn't let him know that, yet.

"B-Bloodline? How?" Tsume asked, stunned.

Naruto shrugged, "Guess I got it from my parents or something. Anyways, it's like an ultimate defense. At the basic level, it will deter just about any blade. Advanced levels will give me protection from even special blades, although it won't stop them completly, and even against some Jutsu's. You will understand that I won't go into more info than that right now." he said, trying to maintain SOME knowledge of his bloodline from open eyes. He didn't point out the weaknesses for that very reason.

Hana and Tsume both nodded, after all clan secrets were the same way. "Good. As for the seal, I found that, by focusing enough chakra into my finger, I could make seals in midair by using my chakra as a medium." he said. He looked to Tsume, "Does she know?" he asked. She nodded and he sighed, "I think it's got something to do with Kyuubi really, but I have no way to be sure. I've heard that other Jinchuuriki gain special traits of their Biju so I guess this is mine." he finished explaining.

The women were silent until they heard a thumping sound. They looked around until they noticed that Naruto had apparently hit a VERY sensitive spot and Kuromaru's leg was twitching. They proceeded to laugh their heads off, much to Kuromaru's dismay. As they stopped laughing, Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes. "I know that was funny and all but don't you have work to do?" he asked pointing to the dogs.

Hana blushed slightly, "Right sorry. Well, I won't tell anyone, just talk to the Hokage soon huh?" she said. Naruto nodded and Tsume voiced her agreement before heading out, taking the pleased Kuromaru with her. That kid knew just what spots to hit and he may have to visit him sometime. Hana decided to get started and went to the puppies first. Since they were the most energetic, Naruto spent a lot of time distracting the puppies as Hana did her various checkups. She would often stop and smile at Naruto, seeing him quite happy and the puppies were taking to him very well. Needless to say, this was only adding points in her book.

The bigger dogs took a shorter time but they really wore Naruto out and it was getting close to dinner time. Hana noticed this and offered for him to join them but he declined saying that he was just tired and wanted to head home for the night. He appreciated the offer, and she thanked him for his help, before he quickly made his way to his apartment. The Martial law had been lifted earlier that day so he was good for now. He planned on getting lots of sleep. Tomorrow was going to be an important day.

Next Day: Hokage's office: 8 AM

Sarutobi sighed in contentment as he looked at the scroll in front of him. It contained everything that Naruto would recieve from his parents. It wasn't much, just the keys to their estate and the bank accounts, but that was because Minato and Kushina had died without leaving anything, both assuming Kushina would live. Of course, he didn't know that Minato already left Naruto all of his seals, but that's beside the point. He didn't know when Naruto would talk to him again, he still seemed rather annoyed with him after the council meeting three days ago.

It seemed he wouldn't have to worry about that as his door suddenly opened and Naruto walked in with Anko right behind him. He leveled a stare at his "Oji-san", although this meeting would determine if he still held that title. "Oji-san. We were interupted the other day and I won't wait another. I want to know who my parents were." he said seriously. Anko was standing behind Naruto as he took a seat, but remained quiet. She knew this meeting was going to be important and serious.

Sarutobi smiled, "No need to wait, Naruto-kun. I just have to call someone in for this discussion and I will tell you everything I know." he said happily.

Naruto was a little taken aback at Sarutobi's quick agreement. "Your not going to argue with me about some secret or something?" he asked surprised.

Sarutobi's smile dropped a bit, "I have made many mistakes throughout my life Naruto. Only recently have I realized just how badly I screwed up trying to protect you. You are obviously at least Chunin level and I believe you deserve this after everything you have been through." He said sadly. He snapped his fingers and Neko appeared next to him, "Please get me Tsume Inuzuka and Hana Inuzuka. Tell them it involves Naruto Uzumaki." he said. The ANBU quickly bowed and shunshinned away.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why did you ask them here?" he asked. '_They didn't mention what I told them yesterday, did they?_' he thought sadly. '**I doubt that Ruto-kun. Inuzuka's are like dogs, fiercly loyal and honest. Maybe they have some sort of connection to your parents?**' Hikari theorized.

"Oh, you will learn why in a moment. I would like to keep this information secret for now. Just know that they have an agreement with your parents." he said dodging the question as he DID want to keep this a secret. Naruto nodded and sat silently. Sarutobi looked at Anko and back at Naruto before leaning forward and saying, "If I may, what exactly is your relationship to one another?" he asked them.

Naruto craned his neck to look straight up and Anko looked at him. Naruto sighed, "Since your explaining everything, I will too. Just hold off on that question for now." he said. Sarutobi nodded and leaned back in his chair. He could wait. Luckily, he didn't have to as Hana and Tsume shunshinned into the room, along with Neko.

The Sandaime smiled, "Ah good your here. Neko please inform my secretary that I will be in an important meeting and to not be disturbed unless someone is attacking the city. Also, please do not return to the room and stand gaurd outside." he said. Neko nodded and bowed. Sarutobi looked to Naruto who sat there for a moment before chuckling and handing a tag to Anko. She shook her head and muttered, "lazy" under her breath before slapping the tag on the door. Tsume and Hana both took a seat, with Anko opting to lean against the wall near Naruto.

"Now that that's over with. I believe the first order of business is to tell you who your parents were." Sarutobi said, "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red-hot Hot-Blooded Habanero and Red Death of Konoha. Your father was Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure and the **Kiroi Senko**. They were both S class Shinobi with flee on sight orders. Iwa and Kumo fear them greatly and they would seek any retribution to strike at their children. That is why I withheld your heritage. At the time, Konoha was too weak to fight them off so the announcing of a Jinchuuriki was a political manuever, aside from that, your father wanted you seen as a hero, not the beast. Obviously, that didn't work out." Sarutobi explained. He decided to pause and let that sink in for Naruto.

Surprisingly, Naruto rolled his eyes, "I knew about Tou-san already. I'm more interested in my Kaa-san. Is she still alive? Is she dead? Aside from that, do I have any godparents? Still, I do appreciate the extra information." he said.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto in surprise and said, "How did you know about Minato? That was one of the best kept secrets in Konoha!"

Naruto chuckled, "Where do you think I got the materials for sealing? He, apparently, sealed all of his sealing knowledge into my arm. The first book came to me on my 6th birthday. The rest were set to come out as I unlocked it by advancing in seals levels or all of them at age 18. If I died, it was set to use some chakra that saturates the body after death and summon the materials somewhere... probably his house but I'm not 100% sure until I see where the ending seal is." Naruto explained. "As far as figuring it out, he left two notes in the seal and the information for **Rasengan **and** Hirashin no Jutsu**. Not hard to figure it out when only one person ever used them prominantly." Naruto said.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "N-Naruto! You know THE **Hirashin no Jutsu**?" Hana asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Not yet, gimme a month or so and probably. Although it will probably take longer than that to master it because my resistance seal isn't high enough. Tou-san had his at 8 but he recomends 9 for optimal usage and strain on the body. I'm currently at 7, the lowest level to actually use it, but I'm still having trouble properly sensing the kunai." he replied. "But, enough of that, we are getting off topic. My earlier questions please?" Naruto said staring at Sarutobi.

Tsume spoke up, "Your Kaa-san is presumed dead. The maternity ward was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack and she was in it when it collapsed. Although, we never found her body so she is officially listed as MIA." she explained.

Naruto nodded and Sarutobi sighed and prepared himself for a verbal backlash, "As to your godparents... yes you do. Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin. Tsunade believes you to be dead with Kushina and left Konoha two hours after the attack finished. She never stuck around because she believes Konoha has taken everything from her. Jiraiya, I lied to him and he just hasn't been in Konoha long or often enough to run into you. Even if he did, he wouldn't recognize you." Sarutobi said sadly. He could see the fire burning in Naruto's eyes and decided to answer his unasked question, "The seal you asked about, the one on your jumpsuit? It confused people into thinking you couldn't be related to the Yondaime. The seal was a deterrent to keep people from guessing your heritage. I am truly sorry Naruto." he said hanging his head in shame.

Hana, Tsume and Anko all glared at the old man but they quickly turned their gazes to Naruto. He was personally waging an internal battle of whether to kill the old man, or just maim him. Hikari was respectfully quiet because this was a personal problem and she would not offer advice unless he asked it. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before leveling a glare at Sarutobi. "Is that all Hokage-san?" he asked.

Sarutobi visibly flinched but said, "Not all, It seems that Kushina, through Tsunade, wished for a marriage contract between you and Miss Hana here. It simply states that you two are to be wed at your 16th birthday unless the both of you, baring outside influences, wish to annul it. I may not have much repoire with you Naruto, but..." he looked into the young man's eyes, "I would hope you at least give Hana a shot. Tsume was an old friend of your mother's and I'm sure they would both love to see you together." he said.

Naruto closed his eyes and took another breath. He shook his head as he thought, '_Damn you Old Man. I'll get you for this._' Naruto slowly stood up and brought his hands together. Everyone cocked their heads until, in a poof of smoke, Naruto was gone and Naruko was standing there mostly naked, much to Sarutobi's horror as he passed out from bloodloss. '**You just did that to get back at him so you can forgive him huh?**' Hikari thought chuckling at his prank. He mentally nodded and dropped his Jutsu to face the, now annoyed women.

He chuckled nervously, "Look I know it isn't very gentlemanly to knock him out like that but I had to get him back for the shit he's put me through. I usually only use that as a gag against perverts." He looked to Hana and sighed before a smile went across his lips, "Well Hana-chan, I hope to get to know you better. I will warn you however, I'm not the one you have to impress." he said smirking.

Hana looked confused and said, "I would like to know you better as well, but what do you mean by that?"

Naruto chuckled, "Just wait till the old man comes back around, after I'm done, Hikari-chan will test you." he said as he sat back down. Tsume and Hana shared a look while Anko had a gleam in her eye. '_O joy I get another Harem sister to tease! Hana is a good friend and will probably be a good lover for Naru-koi._' Anko thought happily. Meanwhile, Hikari was thinking, '_**HeHe! An Inuzuka. Perfect! Loyal, and she's probably going to love anal so Naruto can enjoy whatever he likes. Now all I need to do is get Ammy-chan in here and we could have some real fun!**_'

Sarutobi came back and groaned slightly. "Glad to see your up Oji-san. Since you came clean with me, I'll come clean with you. First." He walked upto the still recovering Hokage and kneed him in the crotch, "THATS for making me have this damn forgiving complex. Don't you know if you tell a kid for years to forgive that it's nearly impossible to be angry if someone asks forgiveness? The Orioke no Jutsu was for everything else so I'll let that slide." Naruto said. Despite the pain in his balls, Sarutobi smiled as he realized he was forgiven and sat in his chair, tenderly.

"Okay don't interupt me." he said getting nods from the uninformed peoples in the room. "Now, I met Kyuubi on my tenth birthday. SHE, yes she, is very nice actually. She even offered me a bloodline..." Naruto went on to explain everything, even his bloodline's weaknesses and the three levels that protected him. (You will find out what they do later!) His seals master status, although not officially recognized, his discovery of Oro-teme's lab as well as his training. Needless to say, they were shocked.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples, "So Hikari was controlled? Are You sure..." he stopped his sentence as he noticed Naruto's, and surprisingly Anko's, glare. "Right. Well, I have your inheritance here. So you will be a clan. After your lineage, and declaration of your bloodline, you will probably be forced into the CRA. Is that acceptable to you?" he asked.

Naruto chuckled and Hikari appeared next to him. "Sounds good to me! Besides, Anko-chan's already slated to be with us, I say the more the merrier!" Everyone stared at her for a moment before she disappeared and reappeared with Hana standing near the back of the room. She proceeded to do much the same thing she did to Anko years before, getting a nosebleed from the Inuzuka and a nod, before saying, "Welp, she's okay with me Naru-koi! Just get to know her better K's?" Naruto nodded and Hikari happily plopped herself down in his lap and started to purr as he petted her tails.

Sarutobi sighed again, "Hikari, I presume?" He said, getting a nod from the demoness, "Well, I just want to say: thank you for helping Naruto. I appreciate it." he said. "Now, Naruto, this scroll has your family's bank accounts and your house keys. Please enjoy it and I will probably call you for a meeting sometime tomorrow or the next day and a council meeting next week for the instatement of the Namikaze clan, OK?" he said. Getting a nod from the blonde haired boy he chuckled seeing the excitement in his eyes and he handed the scroll over, "It's right next to the Inuzuka's compound actually. Now get out of here and enjoy the compound Naruto-kun." he said with a smile.

Naruto beamed and said, "Thanks Ja Ne Oji-san!" as they all disappeared in a mass Shunshin. Sarutobi chuckled before noticing the paperwork piling outside his door and nearly crying. He suddenly noticed a piece of paper on Naruto's chair and read it. "_Dear Oji-san, use Kage Bunshin for paperwork ya old coot! Signed, Naruto Namikaze_" He proceeded to bang his head on the desk until he made three KB's and they got to work. He sighed as he pulled out Icha Icha, it was a good day for the Hokage.

Next day

A loud booming was heard and people all looked to the Main Gate of Konoha to see a happy sight, that they would soon learn to dread. Gamabunta with Tsunade and Jiraiya on his head. The Sannin had returned home.

**A/N: **Well that is officially my second longest chapter! I apologize for the late update and hope you all enjoyed it! Now Please ... (Kisuke Urahara appears out of nowehere and fans himself with a... fan) hehehehe: You people must read and review or Ichigo will show up and... (**Author Kami Technique: Yoruichi Soijon No Jutsu**) [Yoruichi appears naked. She rounds on Kisuke] DAMMIT KISUKE I TOLD YOU TO STOP SUMMONING ME! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! (Kisuke pales) N-Now thats a little extreme and I didn't even... (Yoruchi grabs him and walks off screen, soon sounds of horrible torture are found fading into the background) Author looks around: O... K Just please Review! It sustains my muse!


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: Hello everyone! I'm back! Now, This chapter will answer a few questions about the specifics of Naruto's bloodline. I hinted at it before but a full explanation will be given below. I also wish to inform everyone that a lemon is coming up rather soon, probably in 4 chapters max. I know I haven't touched on his team very much and I plan to work on that. Now, I have one last note for everyone...:

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!: HAREM WAS DECIDED AT THE BEGINNING. IF YOU WISH TO KNOW WHO IS IN OR OUT CHECK THE FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE! I WILL NO LONGER ANSWER QUESTIONS ABOUT THE HAREM WHEN IT WAS STATED IN THE FIRST NOTE!**

_"There are only two things that are infinite: the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the universe." by Albert Einstein._

**Disclaimer: TSD does not own Okami, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach or Naruto and claims only the original ideas that he puts in his fics.**

**Godparents and Rebirth of a Clan!**

Jiraiya and Tsunade sat in Sarutobi's office fuming. Shizune was quietly sitting on a coach with Tonton in her arms staring at her master with worry in her eyes. Once they had all arrived, via toad carriage, they had made a beeline for the Hokage's office. The two women had met Jiraiya about a day ago and had realized they needed to go faster if they wanted to be there by the next day, hence the Gamabunta summon. Now, they were waiting on Sarutobi to enter, he had apparently been needed at a short council meeting just a few moments ago and had yet to return.

To clarify, Tsunade recieved her letter from Sarutobi telling her that Naruto was alive. After the Kyuubi attack, She had left several hours before the declaration of the Jinchuuriki so she had never heard that news. She had assumed Naruto's and Kushina's deaths when she couldn't find them amongst the rubble of the hospital and had promptly fled, never to look back.

Jiraiya, however, had been a trickier opponent. The Sandaime had lied to the Toad Sennin and told him that the Yondaime had used a random orphan since the hospital had collapsed on his son and wife. Luckily, Jiraiya had been so depressed over the Yondaime's death that he hadn't bothered to take a second look at Naruto, that and he had immersed himself in his "research" and his spy network, so he hadn't run into the young Jinchuuriki.

Soon the doors opened to reveal a Hokage. Both the Sannin had to take a second to reaquant themselves with their sensei. They had noticed his deteriorating "Will of Fire" before his retirement, but to see it burning so brightly forced them to remember that this wasn't the kind old man that he had been during Minato's reign as Hokage. This was the "**Kami no Shinobi**", the man who led Konoha through two wars and won, not to mention the man who trained one of the world's greatest shinobi teams.

By the time they had refocused on him, He had sat down and waved the ANBU in the room off before activating the security seal Naruto had been kind enough to install for the old man, actually better than the Yondaime's. He sighed and looked at his students, "Before this gets ugly, Know that Naruto already knows of his heritage." he said.

Both of them looked shocked until Tsunade rounded on her sensei, "WHY didn't you tell us he was alive?" she asked, her anger just barely under control.

Sarutobi sighed, "Naruto's heritage needed to be kept a secret. If you had known, you would have tried to take care of him and that would have brought not only your enemies but Minato's and Kushina's as well." he explained. Naruto may have forgiven him, but he knew his students wouldn't be so kind.

Both Sannin were quiet for a moment, taking in the information. "You still had no right to hide it from us sensei. You should have TOLD us! Even if Jiraiya had his spy network, I could have protected him, even against those enemies. Anything is better than being alone for a Jinchuuriki!" Tsunade said.

Sarutobi frowned, "So I was to allow you to take Naruto and run around Fire Country, completly unprotected save you? I think not! The council would have ripped me to shreds and you would have been hunted down!" Sarutobi said loudly, "Besides that, forcing Naruto to grow up on the move? Never knowing stability or his home? That is almost as bad!" the aged Hokage roared.

Jiraiya frowned, "That is still no excuse for lieing to us sensei. Who gave you the right to hide Naruto from us, his family?" He asked with disappointment in his voice.

Sarutobi sighed in frustration, "I am Hokage, I was doing what I believed to be correct. Hindsight is 20/20 and I am not going to debate my actions with you now." he stated. He had already been grilled by his adoptive grandson and he was tired from the last week.

Tsunade slammed her hands down on the desk, covering up the opening of the door. "HOKAGE MY ASS! YOU ARE GOING TO ANSWER..." she never got to finish because she found herself mute.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell at my Oji-san, Oba-san." Naruto stated calmly as he stood behind them, a chakra seal (a seal he made from his chakra) glowing brightly in the air. The occupants of the room, sans the Hokage, were shell shocked. They had not been informed of his abilities. "I'm going to drop this seal and you are going to be quiet until Oji-san has reapplied the security seal. Understand?" he asked coldly. The three people and one pig nodded their heads. Naruto nodded and the seal faded away.

Sarutobi chuckled as he reactivated the genjutsu seal. "That was a rather nifty seal Naruto-kun and thank you for the assist." he said smiling.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm the only one who gets to grill you on your bad decisions Oji-san." Suddenly his eyes took an evil glint, "Besides I'm still not finished getting you back for my forgiveness complex." he said.

Sarutobi turned ashen, "W-Whatever do you mean?" he asked nervously.

Naruto chuckled darkly, "You know what I mean Oji-san. " Suddenly the atmosphere became less ominous, "But that's not why I'm here. I heard of the Sannin coming back and your ANBU met me on my way here. So, why did your ANBU ask me to come meet you?" he asked with a raised eye. By this time, the other people (SQUEAL!), and pig, (Squeal) had regained their wits but had opted to keep silent for now.

Sarutobi sighed and thought for a moment before saying, "The Shinobi council asked me for information about your little show against Danzo the other day."

Naruto's eyes darkened, "Didn't you just get them in line? I hope..." Naruto didn't get to finish as Sarutobi cut him off.

"They only ASKED Naruto-kun. Still, they do have some rights as clans. I wanted to know if you would be so kind as to give us a true showing of your abilities. I am asking for this, not the council. It is for their benefit as well, but that is a mute point." he said.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, "I can do that. However, I refuse to show ALL of my bloodline. Showing its weaknesses is just plain stupid. As a reference, I could take down a mid to High level Chunin with some difficulty. Anything Jounin or higher and I would have to prepare for a specific opponent." Naruto said.

Sarutobi nodded, "Thank You. At the same time, would you like to release your heritage to the shinobi council? Most of them are on your side. The only thing I could see them asking is for you to have the CRA." he stated.

Naruto thought again before smiling softly, "Yes that will be fine, however I would like the public announcement to wait until after I am Jounin Level." Naruto said.

Sarutobi smiled and nodded, "A sound plan, Naruto-kun." He eyed his students, "Since that is out of the way, Allow me to introduce your godparents, Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya. I believe we have already spoken about the reasons for them not being here?" he said.

Naruto nodded and turned to them, "Understand something right now, I'm not a very trusting person and you have missed out on much in my life." This earned frowns from both adults, "However, that was not of your own volition so I may yet forgive you. Thank the old man for that." he said while muttering something about 'scheming old men'. He shook his head as smiles appeared on their faces, "In any case, I am currently engaged to Hana Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, and Hikari Kitsune. While I haven't asked Anko, I plan to later, especially if I am under the CRA. For now, I wish to know what you will be teaching me." he said. Luckily, Hikari was asleep so he didn't have to deal with her squeals of joy.

The adults looked stunned, however Shizune was the first to recover, "Why would you ask that?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I have raised myself, I don't need godparents in that respect. I have a rather lucrative seals business and have no need for money with my inheritance or a place to live. In short? I asked because that is the only thing that they currently have to offer me that I find useful. Besides, I spend most of my time training so that is the quickest way to gain my trust." he stated simply.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at one another and Jiraiya sighed. "I'll go first." he said raising his hand. "I can teach you the **Rasengan** and Toad Summoning, like your dad. I have a few other Jutsu and abilities I'd be happy to teach you but some of them depend on your elemental affinity." he said.

Naruto shook his head, "Sounds like your not very helpful." He said sadly. Jiraiya was about to open his mouth when he noticed the swirling ball of chakra in Naruto's hand. "I master it a few days ago. I can make it in under two seconds. Toads... don't really interest me. I'll keep my options open but we will see. My affinities... I think Yamato-sensei was planning on finding that out later this week." He said.

"Ho-How long did it take you? And how did you know how to do it?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto sighed and explained the seal Minato put on him. Everyone, sans the Sandaime, was very impressed with that. "I-I see. I'll try and help you with whatever I can. I was also planning on helping you to access the Kyuubi's..." He said before being cut off.

"No. I will NOT use the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto said glaring at the Toad Sennin.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with surprise in his eyes. "No? Boy, That's riduculous! You have it's unlimited chakra at your disposal and you don't want to..." he said, once again being cut off.

"It's chakra is toxic to my body. I cannot control myself when in a tailed state, and it would take YEARS of work, and experience, to control it and I doubt I have that kind of time before enemies start coming after me. Kyuubi's chakra is a LAST resort." He stated clearly, obviously keeping his cool whilst not mentioning Hikari's status.

Jiraiya frowned but the glares from Sarutobi and Naruto were enough to keep him quiet. Tsunade sighed, "My turn. I can teach you advanced chakra control, and maybe medical Jutsu if you prove apt for them, but I doubt you will be able to use my super strength. I don't know much about elemental manipulation, but I do have an earth affinity. Whatever I can do to help, I'll be happy to do." she said sadly.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, "I can use the chakra control training very much. I doubt I'll be able to use healing Jutsu though, maybe you could teach that to one of my fiance's? Hana might be a good choice because she is the Inuzuka's head vet." he stated. Tsunade nodded and her eyes brightened at that prospect.

Suddenly Naruto smirked, "Now, I have a present for the old man. He's been Hokage for too long and Konohamaru needs more time with his grandpa." Everyone looked confused, "You have a choice, One of you MUST be the next Hokage." They both opened their mouthes but Naruto glared at them and they shut up. "I need someone sympathetic to me, and Konoha needs someone with an iron grip. Danzo has fled, Kakkashi is too damn lazy, Gai is (shudders) don't even ask. That leaves only you two. Duke it out, rock paper sissors, hell have sex with one another for all I care, just choose." he said. That last comment made Tsunade turn bright red and Jiraiya to pass out. Shizune was red with embarassment while Sarutobi was giggling quietly.

Tsunade looked around and sighed, "Can we have a little time to think about it gaki? This place still holds some bad memories for me, and the pervert." she said.

Naruto nodded, "Thats fine. Since your awake, when do you want to start training?" he asked, knowing his sensei was still busy with the whole Danzo debacle.

Tsunade smirked devilishly, "Right now Gaki, meet me at training ground 10." she said before disappearing, along with Shizune and Tonton. Naruto sighed and shook his head. He waved to Sarutobi before disappearing.

Sarutobi chuckled and made three Kage Bunshins to handle the paperwork and pulled out his Icha Icha. He started giggling perversely until his eyes widened in horror and he screamed out "DAMN YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto had switched his porn with Yaoi!

Training Ground 10

Naruto chuckled as he heard the scream and Tsuande looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Switched his porn with Yaoi." Naruto answered. Tsunade smirked while Shizune giggled. "That'll teach the old man to keep secrets from me." he said with a smirk.

Tsunade shook her head. "In any case gaki, you need to tell me the extent of your training so we don't have to review what you already know." she said as Tonton and Shizune sat down on the side.

Naruto nodded, "Well Oba-chan," he said, getting a twitch from his Daibo (godmother), "I can do both tree and water walking for 2 hours without being winded. I can fight on both surfaces with any part of my body. That's all the chakra exercises I know." he said

Tsunade nodded, "That's a very good start Gaki. Acutally, most Jounin don't train in those techniques quite that extensively. You have pretty good control, probably mid-high Jounin. If you want better than that however, you are going to need specialized chakra control methods because of your enormous reserves." she said getting a nod from the Gennin. "I think the best way to progress would be to learn how to extend your chakra from your body and control it. The leaf balancing exercise that all academy students do is a very low form of this, same with all chakra control really. However, I'm thinking more along the lines of a small boulder or weights. Instead of keeping it attached to your body, you must learn to keep it at least 5 inches from your body and to resist gravity as well. Understand?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "So I'll be applying large amounts of chakra and creating a sort of 'force field' around the boulder to hold it afloat. Too much chakra, or too little, and the 'field' will fluctuate and fail." he said.

Tsunade nodded and punched the ground, making several different sized boulders for Naruto to use. She smirked, "Get to work Gaki and no slacking off!" Naruto chuckled and approached one of the smaller boulders, this was gonna be fun.

Later That Week: Training Ground 10

Naruto smiled as his sensei shunshined into the area. After the whole Danzo deal, he had been meaning to tell his team more of his abilities and Ino about his tenant, how she never caught onto her father's prodding about his mental status he never knew. He had honestly liked Yamato from the moment he had met him, he simply hadn't trusted him because he knew of his allegiance to Konoha. Shino, well, of course he trusted his only friend amongst the Rookie 9.

"Ohayo Sensei!" Naruto said happily.

Yamato smiled, "Ohayo Naruto-kun. I'm happy to see everyone here. I apologize for being unable to teach you this past week but I'm sure you have all heard of Danzo Shimura's traitorous actions." he said. Getting nods from his three students, he continued, "Most of the Jounin and ANBU corps were sent out after him, or on higher missions, for the week before being recalled. But, enough of that, You have all progressed tremendously, and I have decided it's time to learn your elemental affinities and to, hopefully, teach you some Jutsu that will aid you in future missions." he said with a smile.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean we aren't going to be working on elemental manipulation?" he asked curiously.

Yamato frowned, "You may be advanced, but your not quite that advanced, Naruto. It will simply help you determine your particular Jutsus. Shino, I know you can't use very many, because of your hive, so I will try to find some lesser chakra intensive Jutsu when we find out your affinity." he said, answering both students questions, although Shino's was unanswered. He had to admit, although he didn't want to teach, these kids had grown on him.

Naruto nodded, "That's fine, sensei. Ummmm around 11:00 later today, there's going to be an ANBU summoning me to the council chambers. I wish to have you all accompany me." He said, shocking Ino and Yamato. Shino simply nodded.

Ino looked at him warily, "Why would you want us there? You haven't even tried to be nice to me or sensei since we got assigned teams!" she asked/shouted as she had finally had enough of all his secrets.

Naruto eyed her, "You mean you still haven't figured it out? I knew you were a fangirl but I thought you had more common sense than this." he said. Yamato decided to keep quiet and find out where he was going with this.

Ino gawked at him, "Figured out what? That you don't wanna be here? That you hate us?" she half screamed at him.

Naruto sighed, "I never hated you. I simply didn't trust you, still don't. However, you are my team and you need to know more of my abilities if we are to work together." he answered.

Ino frowned, "Why don't you trust us? What did we ever do..." she didn't get to finish as Naruto glared at her with a slight amount of KI, shutting her up.

"You are here to keep me 'under control' Ino. Think about it! Sasuke's team is an assualt and tracking team. Sakura's team is an ambush and infiltration team. What area would our team be suited for? Your only technique is your mind control, My technique's could make me a one man army, and Shino can siphon off chakra. Our abilities don't flow together as well as the others. Yamato sensei can use **Mokuton **techniques, Shino's bugs can eat Youki, and you are an expert in the human mind, as that is what your clan specializes in. Please tell me you aren't that dense!" he said exasperated.

Ino was a little taken aback by Naruto's tone and silently thought about it. Suddenly, she shook her head, "The only conclusion I can come to is you would be a demon and, like you said, we are here to control you. But, that doesn't make any sense! You may be annoying and rude but you aren't anything likea demon!" she said. Hey, she knew he was a jerk but she didn't believe him to be evil!

Naruto chuckled, "I'm glad you feel that way. I'll explain it to you, if you want." he said with a smirk. After a nod from his female teammate, he sighed, "What I'm about to tell you is an S ranked secret and you can be put to death if you reveal this secret without my, or the Hokage's, approval, do you understand?" he asked.

She cocked her head to the side, "If it's top secret, why do you know about it and are exempt?" she asked.

Naruto sighed again, "It concerns me, Ino. Do you still wish to know?" he asked. She was silent for a moment before nodding again. "Good. Now, you know the story of the Kyuubi? That's a lie. The Yondaime Hokage could not kill the Kyuubi, no human can. He, instead, sealed it into a newborn babe, born October 10th. My birthday." he said.

Ino looked shocked, she didn't need it spelled out for her. Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside his body! She was silent for a good three minutes before she looked at Naruto with sad eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't even realize something was wrong! I just assumed you didn't like us!" she said loudly.

Naruto chuckled, "I'll take that as a 'I don't believe you are the Kyuubi.' " he said smirking. She blushed slightly, "That's good." He looked to his sensei, "I'm sorry for not trusting you but I'm sure you understand?" Yamato simply smiled and nodded. He hadn't liked spying on the boy and Sarutobi had already informed the Jounin of Naruto's affirmation of loyalty to Konoha. "Thank you. Now that that's outta the way, I think we should get to work. I'll explain my abilities a bit more at the meeting and, as we get to know each other, you will learn more of my skill set." he said with a smile.

Yamato nodded, Ino smiled and Shino... well he was happy to see his team come together, if the buzzing coming from him was any indication as to how he felt. Yamato clapped his hands together, "OK. Thank you for that Naruto, I'm glad to see you more trusting." He said. Naruto smiled and nodded, whilst Yamato pulled out three slips of paper, "Channel your chakra into this. If it burns, you're fire. If it crinkles, you're lightning. If it gets wet, you're water. If it splits in half, you're wind. And, if it crumbles to dust, you're earth." He said as he handed the papers to the gennin.

Ino smiled and poured chakra into her slip, causing it to become wet. "Water, good Ino! Water is a very defensive element and will offset your family techniques nicely." Yamato said.

Shino nodded to his sensei and his slip crumbled to dust. "Earth, a very versatile element Shino. Luckily, most earth Jutsu are manipulation and don't take as much chakra." Yamato said.

Naruto smirked and put chakra into his slip, causing a rather interesting reaction. First, the slip split in two, but the sides that were split could easily cut a man's finger off as they were so sharp. Second, the right side of the slip, crinkled so much it was hardly larger than a pebble. Lastly, the left side of his slip, became slightly damp, hell you had to be holding it to tell the difference. (meaning its a VERY light affinity to water) Yamato looked surprised, "Well, a dual affinity for wind and lightning with a slight affinity for water. That is extremely rare! Unfortunately, Naruto, I do not have any lightning or wind Jutsu, as I am a water and earth type." Yamato said sadly.

Naruto just nodded, "That's fine sensei, if you could teach me a few defensive water Jutsus then that will be fine. After all, wind and lightning are mostly offensive Jutsu." Naruto said getting a nod from his sensei.

"That is a very good idea Naruto. As a matter of fact, I'll teach you and Ino **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Style: Water Wall)** while my Kage Bunshin teaches Shino the **Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Earth Wall) **so you will all have, at least, a defensive Jutsu in your repetoire." Yamato said gaining smiles from Ino and Naruto, and a nod from Shino. "Alright then, let's get to work!" Yamato said happily. It would seem his team was begining to come together.

Council Room: 10:30 AM same day

The clan heads were assembled and awaiting their Hokage and his students. They had asked the Hokage on information regarding one Naruto Uzumaki. It was obvious the boy had some rather...interesting techniques, as evidenced by his strange appearence when those ROOT attacked him. They were content to wait, as the Hokage had informed them that Naruto was willing to give a show of his abilities, so they all had their own little niche to hold them over. Shikaku was playing shogi with Inoichi, Chouza was eating chips, Tsume was quietly conversing with Kuromaru, while Hiashi and Shibi were sitting quietly.

The doors opened to reveal the very people they were waiting for. They all stood and bowed to the Hokage as he took his seat, with Jiraiya flanking him and Tsunade taking her clan seat. "I am glad to see you all here. I know you have questions about Naruto-kun and I will answer them to the best of my abilities until his appointed test time." Sarutobi said.

The clan heads nodded in contentment and Hiashi was the first to stand and voice his concerns. "Uzumaki-san has displayed abilities far above his level in the academy. How does he explain this?" he asked.

Sarutobi frowned, "It would seem that he did not feel safe and chose to hide his abilities in fear of being persecuted even more than he already was." he answered with a rather sad tone.

Hiashi nodded, content with this answer, while many of the council winced at the obvious affects the previous council had upon a child. Inoichi was the next to stand, "Could you give us a brief overview of his abilities? I am especially interested in that strange form he showed when the ROOT attacked him." he said.

Sarutobi nodded, "It would seem that Naruto-kun is an accomplished sealsmaster. His speed and stealth are easily ANBU level. His taijutsu is estimated to be high Chunin, while his genjutus is rather poor and he can only break out of low Chunin level genjutsu. He has not, as yet, taken up a weapon, and his thrown weapons are said to be above average." Sarutobi said.

Most clan heads nodded while Hiashi stood once again with a slight scowl on his face. "While I will not refute his other skills, I highly doubt Uzumaki-san is a sealsmaster. It takes years of work and a true understanding of many theories to claim that status." He stated.

Sarutobi sighed, but it was Jiraiya who spoke up. "I can honestly say the brat has talent in the area. He showed me a few of the seals he sells and, just off of them, I can tell he's at least my level, a very HIGH probablity that he is better." Jiraiya stated, honestly proud of his godson.

THAT threw the council members for a loop. Tsume stood this time, as the murmuring quieted down. "You said the ones he sells? Which might that be?" she asked, genuinely curious about her soon to be son-in-law, hell she saw the way Hana looked at him.

Jiraiya smirked, "Actually, their rather complex, and one, in particular, has become rather popular amongst the Kunoichi. He makes the advanced explosive tag, one time privacy barrier, and the Anti-rape Seal." Jiraiya said as he watched the clan heads' jaws dropped.

If they had been shocked before, they were breaking the record for "lowest jaw drop of the century" well all except Hiashi and Shibi, who had raised eyebrows, but that was their version of jaw drops anyways. Tsunade whistled, "I knew the brat was good but even I would like one of the anti-rape seals. It's not a save-all but damn if it hasn't cut down rapes by half." she said.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and everyone turned their gazes to him. "I have already ordered Neko to bring Naruto, and his team should he wish it, to the training ground behind the Hokage Monument at 11. This will be the ideal place to test him as it holds many different areas, including a small river, desert, swamp, and several large boulders. Before we break, however, I wish to know of any clan that stands behind him at this time." Sarutobi said, fishing for support for what he planned to do to the young man.

Surprisingly, Shibi Aburame was the first to stand, "The Aburames will support Naruto Uzumaki. We understand his burden and wish him no harm from it. My son, Shino, has spoken well of him and it would be our honor to assist the hero of this village." he stated before sitting back down. Many were surprised but kept quiet.

Tsume barked out a laugh, "The Inuzuka's stand behind him 100%! He's got our support in anything he does, pup's always a blast to see around town!" she said happily.

Tsunade stood, "The Senju stand behind him. Even if I am the last, I will support him." She said, knowing of Sarutobi's plan and keeping her relationship with him a secret, for now.

Sarutobi looked to the other clan heads, who all agreed to see more of his abilities before endorsing him. Hiashi was the most resistant. "I see, thank you, Inuzuka-san, Aburame-san, Tsunade. Now, let us head to the Training Ground." He said as he disappeared, followed closely by the rest of the council.

Training Ground 0 : 11 AM

The clan heads arrived just in time to see Team 10 arrive as well. Sarutobi smiled and snapped his fingers, causing three ANBU to appear. "Naruto-kun. These three ANBU are Bear, Neko, and Dragon. Bear is a taijutsu specialist, Neko is a Kenjutsu specialist, who will be using two different blades I personally chose to test your bloodline, and Dragon is a Ninjutsu specialist. While I don't expect you to reveal ALL of your abilities, I would appreciate an accurate showing of your best skills." He told the Gennin.

Naruto nodded as the group moved off to the side and Bear stood in front of him. "I understand Oji-san. If the council wishes it when the test is over, I can demonstrate a few of my seals, since I know they are curious about them." He asked.

Sarutobi nodded, "That sounds good. I will be the referee for these matches. You will stop when I say so, or when your opponent is unconscious. Both fighters ready?" he asked, getting a nod from the ANBU and Gennin he smiled and brought his hand up and then back down yelling, "HAJIME!"

Naruto simply stood in his **Uruken **stance and waited for the ANBU to make a move. He didn't drop his resistance seal, which was currently at level 7, so he was at about low to mid Chunin speed. Bear decided he had waited long enough and quickly went on the offensive at a low Jounin speed. He threw a right punch that Naruto easily dodged to the right and brought his elbow towards the back of Bear's head. Bear wasn't an ANBU for nothing and easily rolled forward before spinning and launching a ferocious flurry of strikes at the whiskered teen. Naruto skillfully evaded or redirected his strikes and even struck back a few times, earning grunts from the ANBU member.

This surprised many of the onlookers, it was obvious that the fight could put many chunin, and quite a few Jounin, to shame. While Naruto didn't hit many times, the experienced shinobi noticed, and pointed out, that Naruto's style was a reactionary style, meaning his hits were decisive and he himself was rarely damaged.

When Bear realized he couldn't break the kid's defense he jumped back, panting slightly. "Hokage-sama. I would put him at a High Chunin level. With real experience, easily Jounin. It is obvious he had help with his style." he said as the Hokage nodded in agreement. He turned back to Naruto, "That is a dangerous and effective style Uzumaki-san. I am honored to have fought it." he said. What few knew, was that Bear was an avid follower of many taijutsu styles, knowing almost as many as Maito Gai, although he could not perform them, and to fight a brand new style was a true treat to the Taijutsu lover.

Naruto smiled and dropped out of his stance before bowing to the ANBU. "It was my pleasure. Should you wish for a match seek me out. I usually hang out around Training Ground 44." he said, shocking many of the clan heads.

Bear nodded and Sarutobi smiled, "Good form you two. Dragon, could you step into the ring next please? We will test his bloodline last." Sarutobi said, getting a nod from the Dragon masked ANBU.

Naruto smirked and said, "So would you like the Honors or shall I?" he asked the masked ANBU.

The spectators couldn't see it, but Dragon smirked. He quickly ran through handseals and roared out "**Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball technique)**" unleashing a flaming ball of fire at his opponent. Naruto smirked and quickly ran through some seals before announcing his newest Jutsu, "**Suiton: Suijinheki! (Water Release: Water Wall technique)**" and a wall of water flowed from the nearby river and formed up in front of Naruto. While the full version of this technique went all around the user, Naruto had only accomplished making the water form in front of him for now, pretty good for half a day's work. The two volatile Jutsu clashed and a thin steam formed around Naruto.

Dragon stared into the steam, attempting to find his opponent when he heard, "**Raiton: Raikyu! (Lightning Release: Lightning Ball!)**" and had to dodge a ball of lightning coming out of the steam. He eyed the ball as it slammed into a tree and burst into a small electrical storm. He turned back to Naruto just in time to see him charging another **Raikyu, **he quickly ran through some handseals and roared out "**Doton: Doryuheki! (Earth Release: Earth Wall)**" just as Naruto threw his second ball forward.

The lightning ball slammed into the wall, and nearly tore through it, but Dragon wasn't a Ninjutsu specialist for nothing and the wall held. Not wanting to give Naruto another shot, Dragon ran through some more seals and placed his hand on the wall and said, "**Doton: Doryuso! (Earth Release: Rising Earth Spears)**" and several earth kunai sprang from the wall and shot straight for Naruto. Naruto quickly ran through his Jutsu repetoire and mentally cursed. He stared at the oncoming kunai and sighed before Kawarimi'ing out of the way. The kunai impacted a log and Naruto jumped back into the field before looking at the Hokage.

Sarutobi noticed and stepped forward, "That's enough Dragon, your assesment please." he said.

Bear nodded and relaxed, "He is easily Chunin level if he can use elemental Jutsu. Using two different ones? I'd place him at Jounin when his Jutsu pool expands." he stated.

Sarutobi nodded, "Thank you Dragon. I concur as well." he looked to Neko and handed her a scroll, "Use the first one until it breaks and then the second, it is chakra conductive." he said, as the ANBU nodded to him. The clan heads were quietly conversing, the Ino-shika-cho trio already having decided to give their support to the blonde, Hiashi was the only one who still refused to do so. His team was impressed, Ino especially, but kept quiet.

Naruto stood still as Neko made her way across from him and unsealed both the Katanas. She quickly sheathed the secondary blade on her back and took her Kenjutsu stance. Sarutobi looked to Naruto, "I want you to test your bloodline against these blades, both are of high quality, although only the second is chakra conducting. After that, please give us a description of your bloodline." Sarutobi said, getting a nod from the blonde haired Gennin.

Naruto smiled at Neko, "Hey Neko-nee-chan. Come at me with all you got or you won't even get a scratch on me." he said as his body shifted to the form they had seen in the council chambers. His skin had a light silvery-grayish tone and he simply stood there staring at Neko. "Well, come on, I don't have all day." he said with a smirk. Neko shook her head and charged forward, her blade singing as it split the wind. She quickly made 10 strikes on Naruto's skin, only to jump back and notice he had no wounds and there were cracks in the blade. Everyone watched in amazement as the blade suddenly shattered and dropped to the floor in pieces. "Impressive, Neko-nee-chan. Most blades just bend or shatter, for it to crack first speaks immensly of its forging and your skill to make sure the same piece of the blade was not stressed more than once." He said. He HAD tested out his bloodline against Anko before, not that they knew that.

Neko smirked behind her mask as she drew the second Katana from its sheath, "Impressive bloodline Naruto-san. I'm going to step it up a knotch, don't bleed out on me 'kay?" she asked with a little sarcasm in her voice.

Naruto chuckled and his skin color became a more metallic grey, "Wouldn't dream of it. Come at me with all you got!" he said. You could feel Neko's smile as she dashed forward with chakra in the blade. She stopped in front of him and made the same slashes she had before, the effect was interesting. She could feel the blade grate againest his skin, but it did not break the skin, nor did it overly strain the blade. She knew if she hit him enough times, the blade WOULD shatter, but that would take awhile. Her affinity was water so she couldn't channel that into the blade and decided to jump back before nodding to the Hokage and explaining what she felt.

Naruto nodded at her explanation and let his bloodline drop. Sarutobi turned to him waved a hand. "Alright then. What Neko-nee-chan said is true. Chakra enhanced blades are very likely to annoy me but they will eventually shatter. All regular blades shatter almost instananeously against my bloodline. However, I do need to pump more chakra into my skin in order to keep chakra blades from affecting me." he said. He didn't want to give away all of his weaknesses, that was just stupid.

Hiashi frowned, as if reading his thoughts, "Is that all your bloodline can do? And what are its weaknesses?" he asked.

Naruto scowled, "No that's not all it can do, and why in the nine HELLS would I give you my weaknesses? Would you tell me of the Byakugan's weaknesses?" he asked accusingly.

Hiashi's face contorted into rage, "How dare you! No one can ask a clan for its secrets. I will..." he didn't get to finish.

"ENOUGH!" roared Sarutobi. "Naruto has a point, everyone is entitled to some secrets, be happy he allowed us to see what skills he has." He leveled a glare at Hiashi, "And you will do nothing to him. He obviously said that to prove a point and it worked." he said as he noticed the other clans nodding their heads at his wisdom.

Hiashi scowled, "Fine. However, He will never have the Hyuuga's support. Despite his abilities, he is a time bomb waiting to happen. One strong emotion and the seal could falter." he stated.

Sarutobi glared at him and shook his head, "Regardless of your fears, Naruto is a shinobi of this village and he is entitled to his secrets to protect himself. You should consider yourself lucky though, Naruto-kun informed his teammate of his burden today otherwise the Hyuuga would have been forced to find a new clan head." he said. Hiashi simply continued to scowl, but waited to be dimissed. Sarutobi sighed, "Naruto-kun, would you still like to give us a demonstration of your seals?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "Everyone stand back. I don't want you to get hit by these two." he said and everyone stood off to the side as he aimed at a tree. His hand became a blur and everyone watched in fascination as a seal took shape in the air.**Hado no Yon: Byakurai! (Demon Arts #4: White Lightning!)** Naruto said as he touched the completed seal. Everyone was amazed to see a white lightning bolt burst forth and slam into the tree, creating a smoking hole in the center. Naruto smirked as he saw everyone's jaw drop.

"That is my favorite one actually, although I still need to practice writing it so I can use it faster. I have one more I wish to show you." he said, gaining a nod from the still surprised Sandaime. His finger came up again and quickly began writing another seal, this one taking a full 15 seconds longer to make. **Hado no Sa-ti-yottsu: Kongobakku! (Demon Arts #34: Adamantine Blast!)** Naruto intoned as he touched the seal and a blast of red, with a black center, emerge from the seal and incinerate the tree that the **Byakurai** had torn right through.

Ino whistled and said, "That's impressive Naruto!" There were murmurs of agreement throughout the crowd.

Sarutobi smiled, "Thank you Naruto-kun. Please wait in my office, I should be there shortly. Team 10 you are dismissed, thank you for attending. Council, please return to the chambers, we have one last thing to discuss." he said and watched as Yamato took his students, minus Naruto away. The rest of the group soon followed and the aged Hokage sighed before gathering himself, there was one last battle to be fought.

Hokage Office: Noon

Naruto sat in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk as the Sandaime and his students entered. He smiled at them and said, "So, did it work?" he asked. His answer was a scroll to his face.

Sarutobi chuckled as he sat down, "Like a charm. After that display, only Hiashi refused to ask you to undergo the CRA, although he didn't refute you being the son of Minato. You ARE going to wait until you are promoted to Chunin until you take his name correct?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "I should be strong enough by then. Thanks again Oji-san, I'll see you around." he said before he disappeared in his shunshin.

Tsunade shook her head, "Just as impatient as they were." she said smiling.

Sarutobi nodded, "So, have you two decided?" he asked.

The two Sannin looked at one another before nodding. Tsunade smirked softly, "I'll do it. Dan and Nawaki would love to know I achieved their dream for them." she said with a smile. The two men in the room smiled at her, she would make a great Hokage.

Timeskip: 2 weeks: Naruto's Lab

The girls and Naruto were all assembled by Amaterasu. The first meeting between Hana and Amaterasu had been interesting to say the least. Let's just say that Hana pretty much had to bow to Amaterasu for a week, causing much teasing between Hikari, Anko, and Hana. However, she was now able to control herself and the two had hit it off almost as much as Hikari and Amaterasu had. They didn't know what was going on, but it seemed to be important to their friend. There hadn't been any breakthroughs on Orochimaru so this had to do with something other than that.

When she walked into the small living room and sat down at the table, they could see she was tense. "What's wrong Ammy-chan?" Hikari asked.

She sighed, "I have a confession to make. I didn't come here just to search for Orochimaru. Kami ordered me to find someone who could become the champion of the kamis, the chosen of Anduin(1)" she said.

Everyone looked bewildered, except Hikari who looked stunned. "You-Your looking for someone to be charged with a quest from ALL the kamis? That hasn't happened since the advent of mankind!" she yelled.

Amaterasu nodded, "I know, but don't worry about that. I called you here because I informed them of my choice three weeks ago and today my choice has been chosen to take the immortality trials." she said.

Hikari paled at that. "No one has passed those trials since Ryuujin! Who is your..." she didn't get to finish as they all felt a pull from another plane.

Same Time: Kami's Court

The group of people all arrived and immediatly dropped into fighting stances while Hikari paled again. Kami stood, her long white hair trailing down her back, "Welcome to My Court, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, chosen of the Anduin." she said. Naruto stood still, well that explained who Amaterasu's choice was.

(1): Anduin is my name for the realm of the kamis.

**A/N: **and done! finally, I get to post this for you guys! sorry I'm so late, been dead tired lately! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Now please read and review! (Inari appears) Yes, yes read and review or I shall unleash the prankster king from hell! (Dammit Inari, only I have control over Naruto!) Not anymore!: Inari says with a grin. (Grrrrr **Author Kami Style: Tsukuyomi Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**) Tsukuyomi as a small child appears: wh-what? (looks around, notices Inari) DAMMIT INARI! QUIT SUMMONING ME FOR YOUR JOKES!: she yells before bashing his head in and dragging him off to Kami muttering something about perverted foxes. Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N: **I'm back! Hope you all enjoyed my last chapter! Now, this chapter will hold the Immortality Trials, and a bit of development between Amaterasu and Naruto. I put quite a bit of work into Inari's trial so I hope you all are impressed! As always, if you have any questions or, intelligent, comments, please feel free to leave a review and I will answer as soon as possible! Now, without further ado, I present to you: Naruto: Titan of Defense!

P.S. Please go vote on my poll!

"_A man dies daily, only to be reborn in the morning, bigger, better and wiser." by Emmett Fox_

**Disclaimer: TSD does not own anything but his own ideas and characters.**

**Trials and a Change!**

_(Author Akuma style: Flashback no Jutsu! 10 days ago)_

_Naruto was in a clearing in the Forest of Death. He was practicing drawing the seals for his "__**Hado**__"(Way of Destruction or Demon Art) and "__**Bakudo**__"(Way of Binding) as he called them. He didn't actually activate them, but simply wanted to get certain seals drawn in less than 5 seconds. He had been practicing for about three hours and it was beginning to get late. Little did he know, several pairs of eyes were stalking him._

_Naruto was drawing another seal when he was abruptly interrupted by three large orange and black blurs. Naruto rolled with the blurs as they growled and latched onto him. One set of eyes widened and the owner tensed. Naruto came to a stop with three rather large tiger cubs playfully growling at him as their tails swished in amusement. Naruto chuckled aloud, "Well well, you three have certainly grown." he commented, getting what appeared to be smirks from the cubs. They were easily the size of a small pony, each. One was on his chest, the other two each had a paw next to the center one, again on his chest, and they all seemed to share a look before Naruto found himself in another... well catfight!_

_A low growling could be heard from the underbrush and a tiger the size of a horse walked into the clearing, seemingly smiling at her cubs playing with Naruto. The hidden goddess relaxed and even smiled as she watched Naruto, whom she considered to be far more mature than most gods, be little more than a kid, even if only for awhile. She knew his childhood, and was glad to see he hadn't lost all of his innocence. She giggled slightly as she watched the elder tiger bat her children away from Naruto and glare at them to stop messing with him._

_Naruto chuckled as he stood up, "Now Now, they just wanted to have fun. You could let them play some more couldn't you?" he said to the big animal. Said tiger seemed to give Naruto a 'Hell no!" look as she started herding her cubs onwards. The cubs growled in disappointment but moved away. Naruto shook his head as they looked back at him, "Listen to your Kaa-san now. I'll come play with you some other time." he said. The cubs seemed to brighten at this and they disappeared into the underbrush, heading for home._

_Amaterasu smiled and jumped down. "You handled that pretty well, Naruto-kun." she said._

_Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, I train here so often that most of the animals just know to either avoid me or befreind me. Those cubs? I was there when their mom birthed them. I've played with them everytime we run into one another and the mother seems to like me." he said smiling softly at remembering the birthing he witnessed._

_Amaterasu felt a warm glow in her chest. There was something heartwarming about seeing Naruto happy for once. Sure he was happy around Hikari or Anko, but this was different. This was a happiness HE had found. Not one given to him by those that loved him. She smiled and said, "That is a magnificent thing to witness Naruto-kun. It's wonderful that you can connect with the cubs. I'm glad you have such a good connection to nature. So many humans, ninja even, are out of touch with their instincts and yet, you seem to be closer to nature than even some animals." she commented._

_Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, "Really?" he asked._

_Amaterasu nodded, "Yes." she said. A comfortable silence fell around the pair, until Amaterasu decided she would bring up why she was here in the first place. "Naruto-kun?" she asked, getting Naruto's attention. "I wanted to ask you. Why did you accept Hikari-chan's condition of marriage for your bloodline? I mean she told me about the agreement and all, but I don't know any human that would willingly agree so readily to marriage at age 10." she said._

_Naruto sighed and sat down on a log nearby, offering her a seat next to him, which she graciously took. "To be honest? First, I was already bonded with her for my life. Why not make it more enjoyable for the both of us? Second, at age 8 I knew I was a Jinchuuriki. Even if a woman agreed to be with me, she would be scorned and hated as a "demon-whore" and I would never subject anyone to that. So, I pretty much resigned myself to never having a family, despite wanting one all my life." Amaterasu cringed at that logic, although it wasn't entirely false. "Finally, (he blushed here) I had seen her body and well... I was attracted to her alright?" he said a little flustered. Amaterasu stared at him before giggling loudly, causing Naruto to blush harder and turn away from her. He whispered quietly, "Besides, I wanted to know what she saw in a worthless human like me." She froze at that and stared at him in shock._

_Amaterasu's eyes suddenly became soft, "You have to ask?" she said getting a slightly curious look from Naruto. Hikari had never outright come and told him what she liked in him so he was still curious, although he no longer thought of himself as worthless. "Your loyal to a fault. You detest rapists and see woman as equal, or maybe even slightly higher than, men. You could easily love 10 or more women and still have enough heart to go around. And you survived hell on earth for years without any emotional support. If you aren't husband material, I don't know who is!" she said smiling._

_Naruto chuckled, but his eyes shone with unshed tears. "T-Thanks Ammy-chan. I appreciate that. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know OK?" he said._

_Amaterasu giggled, "OK." she said smiling._

_Suddenly Naruto found his head being pressed into two fleshy globes, "You can take her out on a date. Kami knows she needs to stop being a prude and get laid!" Hikari said from behind Naruto._

_Amaterasu flushed bright red and screeched, "HIKARI!"_

_Naruto was blushing as well but Hikari just giggled and said, "You didn't object so that's a yes!"_

_Amaterasu started sputtering, and Naruto's grin suddenly outshone Hikari's, "Say, there's a new restaurant opening in two weeks. I'll take you there, say 7 PM?" he asked, getting a shocked look from both females, even as Hikari moved to stand in front of them. One from Hikari because she hadn't expected him to actually join in, and one from Amaterasu because she suddenly had that heartwarming feeling again. So, Amaterasu did the one thing her brain could think to do at the moment, nod her head yes. Naruto smiled brightly, "Great! Dress well, I'll be sure to impress!" he said before disappearing in a shunshin._

_Hikari blinked owlishly and Amaterasu just said, "uhhhhhh did I just agree to a date with your fiance?"_

_Suddenly, Amaterasu had a BAD feeling, she turned to see Hikari with a shit-eating grin on her face. She was suddenly glomped by the happy fox demon as she yelled, "Welcome to the family!"_

_Amaterasu immediately pushed Hikari away, "L-Look, I don't know about that." she said, gaining a rather sad look from Hikari. "It's not that he isn't attractive or anything, but I just don't like rushing into things Okay?" she said._

_Hikari nodded, "Fine, Fine. But," she gained a foxy smirk, "Naruto-kun WILL get you!" she said sing-songily before she disappeared too. Amaterasu just shook her head and sighed before she shunshinned away as well._

_(Author Tenshi style: Flashback no Jutsu: KAI!)_

Naruto's group stood still as they registered Kami's words. (since I don't wish to explain all the gods forms, I will explain the important ones here: Kami and Yami are twins but Kami has white hair and eyes while Yami has black hair and eyes. Ryuujin is about 5' 11" and has silver hair and black eyes. He's mostly wearing black with a silver Haori. Inari... just think a red headed mischevious person. Susanoo is as tall as Ryuujin and has cloudy grey hair, with electric blue eyes) The girls all snapped out of it as Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Great! Even Ammy-chan is joining in on pranking me now!" he said throwing his hands in the air.

Hikari looked at Naruto and deadpanned, "If this is her idea of a prank, then she's even better than you." she said.

Naruto's shoulders slumped down, "Why can't things ever be easy?" he asked with sad, yet slightly teasing, voice. Amaterasu gave him a guilty look and went to her seat amongst the gods. The rest of the girls quickly took up supportive positions behind him.

Ryuujin chuckled, "Because if things were easy, it wouldn't be so much fun!" he said.

Naruto sighed and looked at Kami, "Okay, so what do you want?" he asked, surprising most of the gods. Most humans would start bowing and begging forgiveness in front of Kami.

Kami chuckled, "Didn't Amaterasu explain? You are here to take the Immortality Trials." she said.

Naruto shook his head, "I knew that, but what do you WANT with me? Because I KNOW that you would not offer immortality to just anyone and I'm guessing there's certain reasons for you to allow me to take these trials." he said, eyeing Kami and Yami warily.

Yami chuckled, "You certainly are a perceptive one. I suppose it would be best to start at the beginning. Hikari-chan has already told you about Orochimaru. What she didn't know is that, the curse marks are actually a bastardized version of the gods' "Avatar Mark" which is granted to certain individuals by a god. This mark allows a god to have a servant on earth, however, there can only be a certain number of Avatars on earth at any given time. Since Orochimaru has been marking people, the gods' marks have disappeared, meaning we have no power on earth." she explained.

Naruto nodded, "Okay, so you have no power on earth. But how does that affect me?" he asked.

Kami stepped in here, "Currently, only Susanoo has an Avatar Mark left to give. Myself and Yami took an oath to never give marks because they could throw the whole world into chaos upon doing so. Normally, as Yami said, Orochimaru's mark would override a god's mark, however, only a god is supposed to be able to remove another Avatar Mark. This makes gods generally immune to marks unless they consciously accept the mark from another." she said. "With me so far?" she asked.

Naruto nodded again, "So Orochimaru, I'm assuming from his time as Ororchi no Yamata, is able to override your marks because he used to be immortal and he is immune to a mark himself." he said.

Kami nodded, "Yes. However, you have done what is impossible for a human. You have removed a mark, even if it is the bastardized version combined with that strange toxin he uses, and this makes you very special. By kami law, you are now considered to be among god status. However, we cannot allow such a thing so we came up with the immortality trials as a way to ensure that you can be allowed to join us." she said.

Evereyone was silent for a moment until Hana spoke up, "So you mean the trials will make him a god?" she asked in a subdued voice.

Kami shook her head, "Not in so many words. If he passes, he will be granted demigod status. This makes him immortal. Upon his death, he, and any of his wives/lovers that he wishes, would ascend to be under the command of the patron god who supports him in life. That is the case normally, however since he can remove the marks, we have decided to make him specifically the demigod in charge of Avatar Marks. Essentially, he will be a lesser god upon his death." she explained.

Anko whistled, "Impressive. I knew you were destined for great things but godhood? Damn I'm glad I'm with you now!" she said smirking at Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "Yeah yeah. However, you still have yet to explain what my job would be while I'm alive." he stated.

Yami chuckled again, "Like I said, very perceptive. Since you can remove Avatar Marks, you will be immune to Orochimaru's ability to remove Avatar Marks. Meaning that you can be an Avatar and your mark will not fade, if Orochimaru attempts to mark another." she explained. "Simply put, your job will be to, eventually, track down and kill Orochimaru. The Avatar Mark will simply be our way of supporting you and giving you both help and, maybe, a few missions of our own." she stated as Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement. "That is, assuming you pass the trials." she added.

Naruto nodded, "Hmmmm that's fine by me. Planning on killing Oro-teme anyways." he said before turning his gaze to Kami, "So then lets get down to the nitty gritty. What do these trials entail and what will happen should I fail?" he asked.

"Well, there will be a test for your Honor and Courage, by Ryuujin," she said motioning to the silver haired, black eyed man who smirked ferally, "A test for your intelligence and cunning, by Inari," she continued motioning to the red haired and red eyed man with a mischevious smile, "And, a test of your heart to determine if you are worthy of an Avatar Mark, by Susanoo." she finished motioning to the black haired, stormy eyed man next to Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, who stared at Naruto with piercing eyes. "If you fail, you will probably die. However, if you live, your memory, and every mortal's, will be erased and you will not remember this." she said.

Naruto nodded, "That is reasonable." he said before finding himself on the wrong end of three women's attempts to keep him from attempting the trials. He sighed and glared at them and they fell quiet. "Look, I know you don't want me to risk it... but, come on girls, immortality? How often does one get offered that?" he said, gaining contemplative looks from his loves. He suddenly smirked foxily, "Besides, that would be THE BIGGEST bitch slap to Oro-teme!" he said with a chuckle.

Anko's eyes immediatly brightened and she grabbed him before kissing him deeply, "You better come out alive and immortal or I'll kill you myself." she said smirking.

Naruto nodded dumbly before finding himself on the recieving end of yet another kiss, this time with a canine scent filling his nostrils, "You still owe me some dates before we get married mister." Hana smirked, "Besides, I think I could get used to being with you forever." she said, before looking behind and and suddenly letting go.

Naruto stumbled for a second before he found himself being kissed AGAIN. This time, of course, he noticed the fiery red hair of his demoness. "You become immortal or I'll manipulate your genes until your so horny that it'll take three hours before your flaccid, understood?" she said sweetly. Naruto just nodded nervously, being horny for three hours straight would NOT be a good thing for his health, he was sure of that.

Amaterasu watched with sad eyes. She was actually rather attracted to the blonde boy. She wanted to wish him luck like that too, but she was slightly afraid of Hikari's wrath from choosing him for these trials in the first place. That, and she didn't want him to get hurt either. She decided to simply observe, and not ruin their moment. She only hoped that she could make it up to him, and them, later.

Naruto stepped back and comically shook his head fast before smiling broadly and looking at Ryuujin, "When do we start? I gotta kick your ass first right?" he said.

Ryuujin smirked, "MY ass? Boy, you're gonna be a sore when I'm done with you! As to your question,... now." he said before both beings disappeared in a flash of silver.

Unknown Location: Ryuujin and Naruto.

Naruto and Ryuujin arrived and Naruto immediatley began to take in his surroundings. They were on a large white tiled arena platform that was easily a mile wide. Naruto turned back to Ryuujin who smirked, "Welcome to my personal playground boy. In here, I control everything." he said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "How am I supposed to beat you if you control everything?" he asked.

Ryuujin chuckled, "Nobody ever said the test was to beat me. No, the test is set by me and I don't feel like telling you what you have to do to pass." he stated with his arms crossed.

Naruto scowled at this, but thought for a moment before asking, "Ok then, what exactly will we be doing here?" he asked, deciding not to run his mouth and actually use his brain.

Ryuujin smirked, "There's the Naruto I was looking for. Think before you speak or act." he said. He started to pace back and forth in front of Naruto, "Let me explain the rules and stipulations to this test. First off, you're going to be fighting me until I tell you to stop. Secondly, taijutsu or weapons only, no thrown weapons however kunais will be allowed to block my scimitars, if I use them. The last, and most important, rule, I have enabled you to reach the full potential your mind holds." he said, gaining a confused look from his blonde-haired opponent.

"Full potential my mind holds? What the heck does that mean?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused.

Ryuujin smirked again, "I'll only give you a hint. Mind is more important here than body." he said. Naruto was still confused but decided to just nod and drop into his **Uruken (back fist)** stance. "Good, you're not wasting any time. Neither will I." he stated before he blurred forward and slammed into Naruto's defenses like a bull.

Naruto was hard pressed to defend against the silver juggernaut and he quickly decided that evading the dragon god's attacks was the best course of action. He was able to somewhat stall Ryuujin by doing this, but he couldn't hit the man to save his life. Unfortunately, his life was on the line and he needed to find a way around the man's insane speed and style or he would be in big trouble.

Kami's Court: Same Time

Kami had made a T.V. like screen that allowed the gods, and guests, to view the fight. Several gods were betting on wins and losses, whilst Naruto's girls cheered him on. Amaterasu sat in her seat next to her sister and brother, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo respectively. She was cheering Naruton on, but quietly because of her involvement in this affair. She knew she should have mentioned the trials before they had happened, but she just hadn't wanted to make Naruto worry about something that he couldn't change. That, and trial contestants weren't supposed to know about their nomination until the trials themselves.

She glanced at Hikari, who was loudly cheering Naruto on, and cringed. She would pay the price for not telling her friend about this. She sighed and went back to silently cheering Naruto on.

Over with the girls, Hana noticed Amaterasu's disposition and frowned. She didn't like Amaterasu's secrecy about this, but she also didn't believe that she meant anything bad by it. She turned to Hikari, "Hikari-chan." she said gaining both Anko's and Hikari's attention, "What should we do about Amaterasu?" she asked.

Hikari frowned, "I don't like her keeping secrets from us like this. I suppose we will have to think of something." she replied.

Anko smirked mean-like, "I say we strap her down and let Naruto-kun have his way with her, after we ride him of course." she said.

Hikari chuckled, "That's a good punishment. However, I was thinking more along the lines of something... permanent." she said with a foxy smirk.

Suddenly Hana gained a grin that no one had seen before, "You girls remember that she has a date set with him huh?" she said getting nods from her fellow Naruto lovers, "Well, how about we find out when their next date is, after that one because it's too soon, and get her all hot and bothered for like a week before the date. Hell, we could totally spike her food and stuff with aphrodesiacs! She will be so horny that she won't have any choice but to jump Naruto-kun's bones. And, since Hikari wanted something permanent, we get her to marry Naruto-kun because she slept with him." she said smirking like Naruto did after a well planned prank.

Hikari's eyes brightened and she quickly squealed and glomped Hana, "Good one! Okay so that's the plan?" she asked, getting nods from her 'partners in torture", "Okay. We will start after Naruto-kun passes these trials." she said. The three schemers smiled and turned back to the screen just in time to see Naruto smirk devilishly.

Time Warp: Before the Amaterasu Plan: With Naruto

Naruto had spent the past 5 minutes trying to not get creamed by Ryuujin. Ryuujin, on the other hand, was getting bored and kept trying to get Naruto to step it up a notch. He threw another punch at Naruto and knocked him back before sighing in disappointment. "What a waste! To think you're supposed to be the 'Chosen of the Anduin'?" he asked. He put a finger to his chin, "Hmmmmm, maybe I should offer to let Hikari be with a real man?" he said.

Naruto immediately rushed forward and tried to strike the dragon god. Ryuujin easily redirected and avoided all of Naruto's strikes. Naruto growled and redoubled his efforts, going slightly faster. Ryuujin smirked seeing this, "COME ON, STOP TRYING TO HIT ME, AND HIT ME!" he half-yelled at Naruto. (yeah I used a matrix reference. Big Whoop. Wanna fight about it?) Ryuujin suddenly found himself on the wrong end of a very fast and vicious assault from the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and ended up getting struck in the chest and flying back about 10 feet.

Naruto stared in shock at his fist. '_I'm-I'm not that strong!... Wait a minute! He said to reach the full potential my MIND holds, and mind over body? Hmmmm. Let's test it!'_ he thought before he suddenly felt his foot become 10 times heavier than the rest of his body. Ryuujin smirked and said, "Enough of the kiddie games. It's time to step up or die."

Naruto watched as Ryuujin disappeared and a cloud of dust appeared around him in a circle. (like Lee's fight with Gaara) Suddenly, everyone watched as a line of destruction raged towards Naruto. It was Ryuujin, running so fast he busted up the arena. Naruto smirked devilishly and Ryuujin noticed Naruto's muscles expand and then shrink back down several times. Naruto swiftly threw a punch forward and everyone watched in anticipation as his fist met with Ryuujin's and a crater appeared around the two combatants.

Ryuujin smirked, "Seems you've figured it out. Let's see if you can keep up." he said before disappearing again.

Naruto smirked right back, "Oh. It's on!" he roared as he too disappeared.

Kami's Court: Same Time

Everyone was gaping, well except Kami and Yami. "COOL!" Anko suddenly shouted as she watched Naruto start to fight with the dragon god.

Hikari chuckled, "Damn right! I knew he'd beat Ryuujin's ass!" she said pumping her arm in support of her future mate.

Kami chuckled as well, "Indeed, He is quite the human." she said smiling.

There were several other comments made, mostly positive, although some gods were miffed at losing their bets. Several minutes later, however, Ryuujin and a battered Naruto appeared in the court. Ryuujin smirked and said, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has passed the test of courage and honor."

Naruto looked at Ryuujin with a curious expression. "That didn't really test courage or honor. Why would you pass me without testing me for real?" he asked.

Ryuujin chuckled, "It may not have been a test in your eyes. However, I tested your courage when I told you that I controlled everything. Even though you asked how you could beat me, you never, once, entertained the thought that you would back down or run away. That shows tremendous courage. Your honor was tested with each strike of your fist against mine. I was able to see parts of your past and I know you would never abandon your code of honor for anything less than your death. You passed my test Naruto-san, and I am honored to say so." he said bowing slightly to the young man.

Naruto bowed back, "I enjoyed our fight. Thank you for the hint though." he replied.

Ryuujin smirked, "No problem Naruto." he turned and headed back to his seat, waving his hand in the air behind him, "Pass the rest or I'll resurrect you just to throw you to your future mates." he said over his shoulder, causing Naruto to pale and nod furiously.

Kami chuckled, "I see you already understand just how dangerous a scorned woman can be. With good reason." she said with a smirk. Naruto just gave her a 'do you think I'm a moron' look which caused Kami to laugh. She shook her head as her laughing died down and said, "I believe it is time for Inari's challenge. Assuming Naruto-kun doesn't want to wait?"

Naruto nodded and the mischevious looking redhead suddenly appeared in front of him. "Pleasure to meet ya Naruto! I'va alwayds been a fan of your pranks! Man the looks on your victims' faces, PRICELESS!" he said smiling the whole time.

Naruto smiled broadly, "Really? Well I have this one prank I need to plan..." he said.

Inari's face practically glowed, "HEHE! Tell you what kid, you pass my test and I'll help you with that prank." he said, causing Hikari and Amaterasu to pale.

Amaterasu stepped forward, "No-Now let's not be hasty. Couldn't you just... I don't know, give him some secret only you know?" she said, desperately trying to keep Naruto from getting help from the only person who could possibly outdo the "prank master from hell."

Inari put a finger to his chin, "Hmmm you have a point. Okay, new deal. You can have my help with the prank OR the secret. You pass and I'll even give you a hint to the secret." he said smirking.

Naruto nodded, "Done! When do we start?" he asked.

Inari snapped his fingers and Naruto felt reenergized. "Right now, prank master from hell. Oh and try not to destroy all my playthings will ya?" he said as Naruto disappeared in a white flash.

Unknown Location

Naruto blinked his eyes to rid himself of the spots in his vision and looked around. All behind and to the sides of him was a white plain. In front, a large wall that seemed to go on for miles with a single entrance that split several feet in. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Welp, guess that's where I gotta go." he said as he walked into the maze. He had only taken about ten steps in when it split to the right and left. Naruto looked down both corridors and noticed they both curved again quite soon. He shrugged and closed his eyes before spinning around three times and walking forward... to the right path.

Naruto walked through many more twists and turns before he came across a large open plain. He was immediately on guard and kept his senses alert as he slowly walked forward and kept his eyes peeled looking through the grass and around the area so he didn't get a nasty surprise. He noticed some movement in the grass and tensed, waiting for something to happen. His eyes watched as the grass kept parting closer and closer until... a small white bunny rabbit hopped out and looked at Naruto cutely.

Naruto sighed, "Hello there little one. You don't know the way out do you?" he asked.

The bunny seemed to giggle, "Of course I do. But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you!" the bunny said, although Naruto heard it, it was like when he hears Hikari when she's in his head. Naruto tensed and immeidately began to scan his surroundings, noticing no one was around he turned back to the bunny who seemed to be... pouting? "It's not very nice to ignore someone, especially when your the first guest I've had in decades." the bunny said again.

Naruto eyed the bunny warily, "Well then, sorry. It's not everyday you meet a talking bunny." he said.

The bunny seemed to nod, "True enough. So, you are here for the immortality trials? Or is Inari-sama just messing with poor mortals again?" it said.

Naruto shook his head, "Immortality trials." He said. "So... how can I get the way out of here from you?" he asked.

The bunny seemed to chuckled, "I'll tell you, if you can find my weak spot." it said as it started to grow. Naruto's eyes went wide as he watched this cute little rabbit turn into a rabbit the size of Kyuubi!

Naruto quickly backpedelled and noticed a group of very strange knights. They all had different tabards on, but they looked like they were riding horses... without the horses and their squires were clapping coconuts together. Naruto nearly sweatdropped when their apparent leader, and a king by the crown on his head, yelled, "Great Scott! It's the killer rabbit! Run for it boys!" he yelled as they all pretended to run away on their fake horses. Naruto DID sweatdrop when the rabbit slammed it's paw on top of them.

"Okay... that was pathetic." Naruto stated before turning back to the rabbit.

Kami's Court: Same Time

Everyone was deadpanning as they watched the scene, well except for Hikari who was drooling and muttering, "Dinner!"

Kami looked at Inari, "What the hell is that?" she asked.

Inari chuckled, "Why that, my good girl, is a Monty Python and the Holy Grail reference!" he said, causing more sweatdrops among the gods and guests.

Susanoo, however, was nodding sagely, "Uh-huh. Good reference. But why did you make the rabbit so big?" he asked.

Inari chuckled again, "Because it'd make Hikari-chan drool of course!" he said pointing to the nearly comatose Hikari who had a puddle of drool under her mouth.

Amaterasu sighed and walked over before shutting Hikari's mouth, "Control yourself! What would Naruto-kun think?" she asked, snapping Hikari out of her funk.

Hikari chuckled nervously, "Sorry." she said.

Yami chuckled as she watched the fight, "Your mate is very good. He's avoided that rabbit for nearly ten minutes now." she commented, turning everyone's attention back to the screen.

Rabbit Plain: Same Time

Naruto dodged yet another paw strike from the giant rabbit and cursed. '_Damn thing is fast, and it's size makes it's strikes very powerful. So it's legs can't be the weak spot. It's even snapped at me a few times so it's head is also safe to count out.'_ He thought before he had to dodge the rabbit's teeth again.

"Come On Naruto. If you don't figure out my weak spot, you'll die in here." the rabbit said.

Naruto growled and stepped back before rapidly making a seal and yelling out, "**Hado no Sanjusan: Sokatsui!**" (Way of Destruction number 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down) A bright yellow beam of fire blasted the rabbit and caused it to dodge to the side but still suffer a burn on its right front leg.

"That hurt you little shit!" the rabbit growled out as it attempted to stand back up.

Naruto took this quick moment to think again, '_This is supposed to be a test of intelligence and cunning. So let's try solving this mentally. It's legs and head are safe, the body is too wide an area. The internal organs are too numerous and, while he is a prankster, he is honorable according to Hikari. Glad I took the time out to ask about all the celestial beings.'_ Naruto thought happily. He looked back to the rabbit and noticed it's burn mark starting to heal, although it still couldn't move yet. '_Good, so if it's body is safe then... the only spot left is it's tail!'_ He thought before smirking.

The killer rabbit growled as it finally stood up. "I'm going to get you for that you little bastard!" it said.

Naruto chuckled, "Your weak spot is your tail." he said, gaining a pissed off look from the rabbit.

"DAMMIT!" it mentally yelled at Naruto, "You are correct. Very well, the answer you seek is in the clouds." it said before smirking and disappearing.

Naruto stared in shock, "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT!" he roared at the nonexistant rabbit. There was no reply and Naruto settled for groaning in frustration and walking toward the other end of the plain, where there was another entrance to the maze, all the while muttering something about bunny soup.

Kami's Court: Same Time

Kami shook her head, "I should have had someone more stable test his intelligence." she said.

Inari smirked, "Now Now Kami-chan, just because I love a good joke doesn't mean I'm unstable!" he said cheerfully.

Yami snorted, "Yeah, and I'm the queen of butterflies and angels." she said.

The god and two goddesses continued to banter back and forth for several minutes, eventually causing many of the other gods to join in as well. However, five people were busy with something more important so they did not join in on the "crazy train."

Hikari sighed as she watched Naruto walk off and turned to Amaterasu, who immediately realized she should have gone back to her seat and prepared herself for the verbal lashing she was about to recieve. Hikari opened her mouth like she was going to yell, "You are going to apologize for keeping this from Naruto when he gets done. When you go on your date, you will dress nicely and you WILL hang on him like a girlfriend would. I won't force you to sleep with him then, but you BETTER show him a good time." she said calmly.

Amaterasu blinked owlishly and Hana stepped up to her, "When your date is over, you are going to make sure that he wants another one. If he doesn't ask, you will. understood?" she said.

Amaterasu slowly nodded and was about to speak when Anko stepped in and gave her a slap across the face, "That was for not telling us. We aren't mad. We are disappointed Amaterasu-san. You will stand with us and you're going to cheer him on. Got it?" she said.

Amaterasu nodded again. She may be a goddess, but these girls were her friends. Despite the rules, she should have given them some warning. "I'm sorry. I'll do as you say." she said softly.

Hikari smiled and hugged her, "Good, then all is forgiven!" she said happily.

Amaterasu looked at her in shock, "You can't be serious!" she said surprised.

Hana quickly joined in the hug, "Yeah, just do as we said and it's all fine!" she said smiling. 'W_ell, that and we will rig your second date but you don't need to know that.' _She thought.

Anko squealed and joined in the hug, "Naruto's cheerleaders! Group Hug!" she yelled causing all the girls to smile and start laughing, Amaterasu smiling more broadly than her friends. They all turned back to the screen just in time to see Naruto contort in ways that shouldn't be possible just to avoid spikes coming out of the wall.

Maze Corridor: Same Time

Naruto sweatdropped as he had dodged the spikes by becoming a living pretzel. "You have GOT to be kidding me." he said as the spikes retracted.

He sighed and relaxed his muscles as he walked around the next bend and found himself in a strange circular room with two openings, one behind him and one right in front of him past the... bed? Yep that was a king sized bed alright. Naruto thought as he walked into the room, keeping himself alert.

All of a sudden his instincts went haywire as something came flying threw the air at him, "Yahoo! Naruto-kun." a female said before all Naruto could see was a yellow sweater. He was suddenly well aware of the fact his head was in between two heavenly pillows that were as firm as they were soft. His hands shot up and began pushing against them but it only resulted in him groping the wonderous breasts that were currently suffocating him.

Naruto suddenly felt four very powerful KI's hit him and realized what would happen if he decided to stick around. He mentally sighed and suddenly the woman was holding a log which she stared at for a moment before saying, "That wasn't very nice Naruto-kun!" she pouted as she turned to the side of the room where Naruto froze in a running pose.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Uh, who are you?" he asked.

The rather petite woman, with breasts as large as Tsunade's, giggled, "I'm Kurumu!" she said.

Naruto smiled, again nervously as he just KNEW his girls were watching him. "Well, it's nice to meet you Kurumu-san." he said, eyes still darting around nervously.

Kurumu pouted cutely, "You look like you wanna run away!" she half whined.

Naruto winced as he never did like hearing disappointment in a woman's voice. "It's not that, I just need to finish this challenge." he said.

Kurumu slowly walked towards him, making sure to sway her body and let her breasts jiggle with each step as she spoke, "Why's that? Couldn't you just stay here with me? I'm sure we could play some _games _and have some _fun_." she said as she reached him and began to lean forward to catch him in a kiss.

Naruto quickly stepped away as he felt the four KI's from earlier resurface and said, "Uh, look, not to be rude, but I don't have time to play with you." he said as he inched his way towards the exit.

Kami's Court: When Naruto entered Kurumu's room

The entirety of the court was quiet as they watched him enter and many of the males in the room silently seethed at seeing the boy get glomped like that. However, four women were VERY pissed and some of their KI was being directed at Inari, who began to sweat nervously. While all four had the similar thought of '_That bitch best back off!',_ Anko also thought '_Naruto-kun should only be pressed into MY breasts like that!_' before giggling perversly at that thought.

Amaterasu turned to Inari and glared, after Naruto seperated himself from Kurumu of course. "Who is that?" she growled out.

Inari chuckled, having regained his bravado, "That, my dear Okami, is a Rasario Vampire reference!" he said happily.

Yami chuckled as she watched Kurumu put the moves on Naruto, "A girl after my own heart." she said smiling.

Inari nodded, "Of course! She is a Succubus after all!" he said.

Kami shook her head, "I knew I should have chosen someone else." she said as he rested her head in her hands before feeling the girls KI again.

When Kurumu tried to kiss Naruto, The girls flared their KI again. They watched as he began to escape and nodded in contentment. No one was getting a move on THEIR man without their permission!

Kurumu's Room: Same Time

Naruto chuckled nervously as he dodged yet another "Kurumu Missle" as he called her jumping attempts to kiss him. He sighed and watched her jump at him again only for him to shunshin behind her and quickly make a Kage Bunshin. He henged into a small rock and watched as the clone got tackled and looked at him over Kurumu's shoulder and mouthed "THANK YOU!" before Naruto quickly ran out of the room.

Naruto was a good fifteen feet down three more turns before he was stopped as his clone dispelled and showed him that Kurumu had been able to kiss him repeatedly, he could swear he felt those KI's again, and nearly got him undressed before it dispersed. He shivered as he really DID feel those KI's and quickly made his way down the hall, so as to assure his future mates didn't kill him and only maimed him horribly.

Naruto sighed as he spent the next three hours dodging strange traps and some gags. He was getting bored when he noticed another room up ahead. He simply steeled himself and walked into the room only to see a table with two chairs and a chess set. Now Naruto was no expert at playing chess, but he could play shogi and go, checkers, chess, and backgammon all rather well.

He looked around until he heard a voice, "So you are my opponent?" came the slightly mechanical voice of one Zero.

Naruto turned back to the chess table only to see a man dressed in a dark blue cape and suit combo, along with a strange helmet. He raised an eyebrow, "Your Opponent?" Naruto asked.

The man nodded, "Yes. My name is Zero. Would you care for a game?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and sat down, "Name's Naruto. And sure, a game sounds fun right about now." Naruto said as he moved his pawn out. Zero made a move and Naruto silently contemplated his next move. He moved out another pawn, "So what do you do?" he asked.

Zero moved another piece, "I'm a leader of a group of fighters who fight against the tyranny of Britania. And you?" he answered and asked.

Naruto moved yet another piece and said, "I'm a ninja for my home village of Konoha." he answered. This sparked off a series of questions and answers among the two.

Kami Court: Same Time

Everyone was silent and Inari was looking around disappointed. Yami finally got annoyed and said, "Okay Inari! Who is this guy?" she asked.

Inari smiled brightly, "That, my dear bad girl, is a Code Geass reference!" he said.

Yami sighed, "Lemme guess, Zero is a genius huh?" she asked.

Inari smiled again, "Yep!" he said cheerfully.

Hikari pulled a giant mallet from... somewhere and smacked Inari over his head, "Quit making all these anime and movie references!" she yelled as Inari was flattened into a pancake on the ground.

Amaterasu shook her head, "Hikari-chan, don't kill Inari-baka. He controls the area Naruto-kun is in after all." she said.

Hikari chuckled sheepishly, "Oops?" she said.

Hana shook her head as well, "Hikari-chan doesn't think before she acts very much does she?" she asked, gaining shakes of their heads from both Amaterasu and Anko. Hikari blushed sheepishly and the rest of the gods just shook their heads. They all turned back to the screen just as Naruto yelled, "HEY LOOK THERE'S THE EMPEROR!"

Zero's Chess Room

The past thirty minutes had been a back and forth question and answer while they played a rather rowsing game of chess. However, Zero was winning and had stated that he would not allow Naruto to continue should he lose the chess match. Naruto glared at Zero as he said, "You lose in ten moves."

Naruto sighed, "Perhaps... HEY LOOK THERE'S THE EMPEROR!" he yelled. Zero immediately turned around and looked around. Behind his back, Naruto quickly turned the chess board around and sat there like nothing was wrong.

Zero turned around and Naruto could feel his glare, "You turned the board around. That was underhanded." he said threateningly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto said innocently.

Zero's eye slot opened and he said, "You're not going to make a fool of me!" His eye started to glow with a weird chevron signal, "Lelouch vi Britania commands you: Answer my Question!" he ordered.

Naruto's face suddenly became blank and he answered in monotone, "Yes."

Zero's visible eye twitched, "You're faking!" he stated.

Naruto suddenly chuckled, "Of course I am! I'm Naruto Fucking Uzumaki Namikaze! Nobody commands me, dammit!" he said, before feeling something was wrong and immediately added, "except my future mates." Naruto relaxed as he felt that sense of foreboding disappear.

Zero scowled, "Fine, you win. get out of here!" he half yelled as he sat back and watched as Naruto just shook his head and walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

Naruto, then, spent the next three hours making more twists and turns through the maze before finding himself at a fork in the road. To his right, led to a wide open space. In front of him, led to more twists and turns through the maze. Naruto looked around and shrugged before walking towards the opening. When he reached it... his eye began to twitch and the people watching could see his chakra visibly manifest around him.

"!" he roared as he looked at the plain white area in front of him. He was back to where he started. He immediately began to look around and finally grew few up and said, "FUCK IT!" before pulling out a tri-bladed Kunai.

The girls in Kami's Court all gasped and Susanoo stared intently at the blade. Naruto threw it in the air and disappeared with a shout of "**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**" (Flying Thunder God technique) Naruto appeared next to the kunai and grabbed it before throwing it again, this time clearing the maze's wall. He disappeared in another flash and landed atop the wall. He looked around and his face immediately twisted into rage.

"That Bastard!" he yelled and he threw the kunai yet again and reappeared halfway through the maze. He grabbed the kunai and threw it again, this time landing in a closed off space, with an open exit right in front of him. (I don't really have an abstract way to say this so... there was no way to get to the exit from inside the maze. You had to climb or walk around the maze to get out)

Suddenly, Naruto was confronted by a lion like animal with the head of a human. "You have reached the end and now must answer my riddle to exit the maze ningen." it said.

Naruto scoffed and held up his hand, "Like hell I do! That bastard owes me for making this stupid maze without an exit! **Odama Rasengan!**" (Great Ball Spiralling Sphere) he yelled as he slammed it into the sphinx and caused the creature to fly back and be knocked unconscious. Naruto swiftly walked out of the maze and disappeared in a white flash.

Kami's Court: Same Time

The various gods in attendance were very surprised at Inari's action and Yami shook her head, "That was underhanded Inari." she said.

Amaterasu glared at him, "No that was downright cruel!" she said, being backed by her fellow Naruto lovers.

Inari chuckled nervously as he saw Naruto disppear, "Now Now, there's no need to be angry. He did pass after all." he said.

Naruto suddenly appeared and looked around the room before making a beeline for Inari yelling, "YOU!" he quickly grabbed the god and lifted him off the floor, "You better have a damn good explanation or reward. Otherwise you're going to be androgynous when I'm done with you!" he roared. Inari started to sweat and he leaned into Naruto's ear and whispered something that caused Naruto to drop him in shock. Naruto regained his bearings and turned his glare back to Inari before saying, "Tell me or else." Inari quickly nodded and Naruto whipped out a notepad, wrote down a few notes, and quickly sealed it away. "You're damn lucky Inari-san. Next time, I won't be so forgiving." he said glaring again.

Everyone stared at Naruto in shock, "What could he have POSSIBLY said that would make you forgive him like that?" Anko yelled.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "I'll tell you later. AFTER I make sure what he told me is true." he stated, no one noticed the slight blush he had.

Kami simply sighed, "That's enough. Naruto has passed the intelligence and cunning portion of the exams. All that is left is the heart. Susanoo if you would." she said motioning to the god.

Susanoo nodded and stepped forward. "I'll be testing you last brat. If I don't deem you worthy, you will die so prepare yourself." he said.

Naruto gained a serious visage, "I'm ready whenever you are, storm god." he said.

Susanoo smirked, "Good." he stated before he touched Naruto's head and time seemed to freeze.

Susanoo's Mindscape

Naruto looked around only to notice he was on a beach with a storm raging out at sea. He felt oddly at peace as he watched the storm rage and the sea move. "Beautiful is it not?" came Susanoo's voice from behind him. Naruto spun around and faced the calm god. "Relax Naruto-kun. You have already passed my test. We are simply here to talk away from prying eyes." he stated.

Naruto looked at him warily, "How did I pass your test so easily?" he asked.

Susanoo laughed, "Easily? You call a childhood of hell easy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow getting a flash of recognition in Naruto's eyes. "I have always watched you Naruto. Your father impressed me greatly. I even gifted him with the idea of the**Hiraishin** although he named is after Raijin and the bastard never lets me forget it." he stated, surprising Naruto.

"You-You watched my childhood?" he asked quietly.

Susanoo nodded and sighed, "I could not interfere. I sincerly wish I could have, but alas, Kami rules forbade it and I had to bide my time to get you here." he said.

Naruto frowned but nodded, Amaterasu had often cursed at Kami rules. "So, what did you wish to talk about?" he asked.

Susanoo smiled, "First of all, I will be marking you. You already have all the necessary elements for storm release so I will leave you with some Jutsu for that. In addition, your affinities will be stronger with my mark and they will mesh easier so the release itself shouldn't take too long to master. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm the only one with a mark left?" he said questioningly, getting a nod from Naruto. "Well, I never found anyone worthy. Your father came close but he didn't have the emotional fortitude you do. Understand?" he said.

Naruto nodded again, "So I'll be getting storm release? Will this affect my children? And what about my Bloodline?" he asked.

Susanoo nodded, "Yes to the first. Yes to the second, as in they will inherit it. And your bloodline will be unaffected." he stated. After a happy nod from Naruto he continued, "Now, second, I will be altering you body to make you a demi-god. You would normally gain traits associated with me, but I do not want that so you will be special and this will tie in to the last thing I want you to do for me." he stated. Naruto looked at him curiously and Susanoo smirked, "I will be making your attributes more... wolf-like." he said.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, "Wolf-like? Okay, but what is this thing you want me to do?" he asked.

Susanoo smirked, "Well, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu are my sisters you see. Tsukuyomi and I have had lovers in the past but Ammy-chan has had, well, none." he stated. "My third and final thing to talk about, and my request, is to make my sister stop being such a prude." he said, gaining a shocked look from Naruto.

"Wai-wai-wai-wait, back up, rewind. You want me to sleep with Ammy-chan?" he asked incredelously.

Susanoo nodded, "I've seen the way you two interact and I believe you are the one to break her out of being so... well nonimpulsive. She's always considered everything before acting and I think you would be great to break her out of it. Not to mention getting laid would REALLY help her stop being so uptight. Your body change is because she would find it more apppealing, and I know your other lovers will enjoy it as well. Oh did I mention you will also be able to transform into a wolf at will?" he asked.

Naruto smiled, "So, basically, you will give me a whole body makeover and want me to hook up with your sister?" he asked.

Susanoo nodded, "So? What do you say?" he asked.

Naruto thought for a moment before smirking foxily, "Make the fur golden and keep it soft and cuddly for my girls and you got yourself a deal!" he said extending his hand in agreement.

Susanoo smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Good, Oh and I'll be aging you a few years as well! Good Luck!" He stated as they both faded from view.

Kami's Court: 5 seconds after Susanoo touched Naruto's head

Naruto began to shine brightly as his changes took place. He grew to a rather nice height of 5' 11" and his muscles seemed to expand before becoming slightly more compact. The girls all stared in awe as the light died down and they immediately sported blushes as they all took in the new Naruto. While he was muscular before, now it was more compact. His eyes still held that bright blue, but it now had a slit pupil. His hair had grown slightly and two bangs framed his face with a small mane of hair behind his head. His fingers and toes were slightly clawed. They last thing they noticed, and first thing they acted on, was the two golden wolf-like ears on his head and the golden tail swishing around behind him.

The four girls yelled, "KAWAII!" before quickly glomping Naruto as Anko and Hikari each took an ear while Hana and Amaterasu began to pet his tail.

Naruto smiled brightly and began to purr, much to his embarrassment, and said, "While I like the attention girls, maybe we could save this for later?" he asked.

The girls all blushed and stepped away muttering apologies. Kami chuckled, "Good, you have passed the trials Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Your primary mission is to track down and kill Orochimaru, but first, get strong enough to do so. Amaterasu shall be your official liason, since she seems so interested in you." she said giving Amaterasu a knowing gaze. Amaterasu simply blushed and caused a ripple of chuckles to go across the room. "May your journey be fruitful and may your steps always be blessed." she said before waving her hand and the group disappeared again.

Kami turned to Ryuujin, who stepped forward, "Ryuujin, I have a job for you." surprising all the gods present. She hadn't set forth a task for Ryuujin in nearly 300 years.

Ryuujin bowed, "What is your command my Lady?" he asked.

Kami's face turned serious. "Find that boy's mother. I have looked into the past and she was sent into a personal demension. You are the most versed in travelling between worlds and I want her found ASAP. Understood?" she said.

Ryuujin nodded and bowed, "I shall start immediately! Good Day!" he said before disppearing in a silver flash.

Kami smiled, "It's good to see someone so ardent about their work." she said happily.

Yamki chuckled at that and looked to Susanoo, who stood near his seat, "So when do you think they will learn about him being 18?" she asked.

Susanoo chuckled and raised his hand, counting down from five. When he reached 0, they could all hear, "NANI!" followed by "SWEET HE'S LEGAL!" causing them all to sweatdrop.

**A/N: **AND DONE! My longest chapter to date! Now, I hope you all go and check my poll (it is rather important to me as a writer so please check it out) Now Please Read and Review! (Lelouch (Zero) appears) Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, all of you: READ AND REVIEW! (Author scowls) dammit Lelouch quit brainwashing my readers! (Author Kami Style: Nunnally no Jutsu Nunnally, Lelouch's sister appears) Lelouch! The war is over! What have I told you about brainwashing innocent readers? HUH? [But But] No But's mister! You get yourself back home to CC or I'll tell her you've been shirking you fatherly duties again! [Lelouch pales] Right I'll do it! Bye bye! (Nunally and Lelouch disappear) Author Sighs: welp, Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter! Before we begin, I wish to address one note. People have said that wolves don't purr... while this is true, THIS IS MY FIC! If I say Naruto's purrs then he purrs dammit! And, by extension, gets more cuddles from his girls... hence the reason for purring! Thank You! Now, without further ado! The next exciting chapter of!: Naruto: Titan of Defense!

_"If you could only love enough, you would be the most powerful person in the world." by Emmet Fox_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my own OC's and ideas.**

**A Kitsune's claim and Neko's escape!**

Hikari glanced at Naruto as he sat with the rest of his girls. It was two days after Naruto had taken the trials and passed, with flying colors. She looked back to the picnic basket filled with Sushi and a jar of saki. Tomorrow was Amaterasu's date with Naruto and she had NO intention of letting him go without reminding him who the alpha female was around here. She had planned this late lunch for later today and she giggled as she thought of what she had in store. Hopefully, Naruto would play along.

They had moved in to the Namikaze estate the same day of the trials and every girl had their own room, with Naruto having the major bedroom. There was a private onsen and a rather large library so Naruto had sent several clones to read it over the past two days. He had read much of the history and was begining to head in to the politics. Aside from that, he left the Jutsu's alone so he could master the ones he had now, although he did learn one wind technique. They were all very happy to have more room and it helped their friendships to live together, Hana having been given permission by Tsume.

Speaking of Tsume, she had made a surprise visit and had quickly glomped the new Naruto. Naruto, while enjoying the attention his new features gave him, had asked if there was a way to hide them and Amaterasu had ended up teaching him a simple Jutsu to hide his extra features. Once Tsume had calmed down, however, she had insisted that Naruto inform the Hokage about his change. Naruto had agreed and Hikari had mentally suggested that it be part of his bloodline so as to not arouse suspicion, which Naruto quickly agreed to. They didn't need anyone outside of their personal group knowing about his demi-god status or mission, yet.

As to his change, when they returned from the trials, Naruto had informed them of his age and nearly had to run from a rather horny Hana and Anko. However, they had quickly been cowed by the more level-headed Amaterasu and the... alpha Hikari. Needless to say, this had caused a major shift in the household. Where, before, the girls had all enjoyed his presence and were definitly contemplating their futures with him. Now, Hikari and Anko were ready to jump him, Hana was seriously considering ignoring the dating phase and joining the "I want Naruto's meatstick" group, and Amaterasu was having trouble trying to keep herself from doing something rash. Simply put, Naruto was now legal and he had the body of a blonde adonis, meaning that Anko and Hikari were done waiting for him to grow up while Amaterasu and Hana were trying to build a better relationship first, though not too much.

Naruto, on the other hand, hadn't made a move on any of the girls and they were a bit wary of his mentality concerning his new body. They didn't know if he was prepared to accept them sexually and they had all agreed, after the initial lust had subsided, that they would not pressure him into sex, although they didn't say they couldn't tempt him. Then again, Anko and Hikari had been tempting him for years so it may not work. Little did they know, Naruto was more than ready and he was just biding his time, for now.

Hikari smiled as she finished packing the sushi away for the picnic and picked up the tea she had made for everyone, since they had woken up late and no one wanted to eat breakfast. She set it fown with a smile and listened to what they were speaking of.

Naruto laughed, "So then, I made this seal that would weaken the wood of the vendor's cart enough so that, when he got his next watermelon shipment, it'd collapse and make him loose all of his stock! Well that, and I loosened his brakes so the cart would roll downhil before collapsing." he said with a smile on his face. The girls quickly joined in on the laughs. While Hikari and Anko had often seen his pranks, even they didn't know ALL of them and most of them were actually rather funny.

"And all this because she sold you rotten food? Man I'd hate to see what happens to someone who really annoys you." Hana said smirking.

Naruto smirked, "You don't wanna know Hana-chan." he said.

Anko shook her head, "Don't even ask what happened the first time I decided to prank him." she said.

Naruto smiled devilishly, "O yeah, how did that turn out for ya, butterfly?" he asked, getting confusing looks from the other girls, sans Hikari.

Anko blushed furiously, "You promised that you wouldn't mention it!" she hissed at him.

Naruto chuckled, "What's the matter? If the way you all acted when we returned from the trials is any indication, they're going to find out about it being somewhere private." he said, surprising his girls as they didn't really expect him to make such an innuendo.

Hana leaned in, "So you gonna tell us or leave us hanging?" she asked nearly drooling at the prospect of having blackmail on her friend.

Naruto opened his mouth and Anko promptly covered it. "Fine Fine, I tried to put dye in his shampoo bottle when he was nine. He came out with neon green hair for a week." she said, getting giggles from all the girls.

Naruto glared at her and removed her hand, "I was pissed, so I decided to get back at her. She came home after a particularly long mission and I got her drunk." he said.

Anko glared back, "Yeah, and after you got me drunk you SOMEHOW got me to an all night tatoo parlor and was able to goad my drunk ass into getting a tatoo!" she said angrily.

Naruto smirked, "That's what you get for trying to prank the prank master!" he said.

The Hana and Amaterasu turned to one another before smirking and turning back to the paling Anko. "So... where is it?" Hana asked.

"And I'm assuming it's a butterfly considering that Naruto-kun called you that." Amaterasu added as she leaned in closer with Hana.

"N-Now girls, I'm sure we can..." Anko never got to finish.

"It's on the inside of her right thigh. It's a purple and gold butterfly, purple for her and gold for Naruto-kun." Hikari said smirking. Anko stared at her with her jaw slack. She had totally forgotten that Hikari was inside of Naruto when he did that! She was brought from her thoughts as Hana and Amaterasu squeled and grabbed her begging to be shown.

She sighed and yelled, "Fine Fine, GET OFF ME!" Hana and Amaterasu immediatly backed off but stayed nearby with big puppy dog eyes, enhanced by their feral qualities. She slowly raised her skirt to show a beautiful purple and gold butterfly rather close to the edge of her panties, and her special place.

Hana whistled, "That's pretty." She looked into Anko's eyes and smirked, "Naruto-kun must be impressed that he has scenery while he's 'eating out'" she said.

Anko promptly blushed bright red. Despite her teasing, Hana had found that Anko was very prone to embarressment when Naruto was involved. Naruto, who was sitting there was also red but he smirked, "Indeed I am Hana-chan. Maybe you should get some scenery as well?" he asked her, causing her blush to rival that of Anko's own.

Hikari smirked, "As much as I love seeing you establish your territory, you have a meeting with the Hokage and then lunch with me so, GIT!" she said as she pushed him towards the door.

Naruto smirked, "Alright already!" he said as he headed towards the door, "Keep your panties on!" Naruto paused and looked over his shoulder and right at Hikari, "On second thought, take'm off!" he said, causing yet another tomato blush and he walked out of the room laughing, barely dodging the vase that shattered against the wall.

Hikari turned back to the girls who were all still blushing, Amaterasu less than the others, "Well, I guess we were TOO good at teasing him huh Anko?" she said smirking. The girls all nodded and Hikari shook her head, "Well, I have a lunch date to set up, later!" she said as she grabbed the basket with the sushi and disappeared in a flash of fire. The rest of the girls just shook their heads, trying to get rid of their blushes.

Hokage's Office: 10: 30 AM

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi were waiting for Naruto to show up. While they all knew that Tsunade would take the Hokage position, Naruto had yet to be informed. Speaking of Tsunade, the chakra exercise that she had given to Naruto was progressing very well. He could float a medium sized boulder for a good 15 minutes while a large boulder forced his concentration, and reserves, too much to hold it for longer than 3 minutes.

Naruto kicked the door open and the three occupants took in the new Naruto. Since he had aged, He had decided to change his look again. He now had baggy black cargo pants, reinforced of course, with shin gaurds and black combat boots on. His shirt was, again, black but it depicted a hurricane with lightning on the back, with the Uzumaki swirl over his heart on the front. He had a long black coat on that went to his ankles and had golden flames along the bottom. It also had the Kanji for "Storm" and "Defense" in gold along the back. His Hitai-ate was strapped to her right arm and his hair was reminiscent of Minato's but he let the hair flow freely down his neck and upper back. (Think Ichigo's hairstyle from when he fully masters Zangetsu but longer and with Minato's front bangs)

Jiraiya let loose a whistle, "Looking smart there kid." he said with a smirk.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks. So do we need to set up a silencing tag again?" he asked.

Sarutobi shook his head as Naruto closed the door. "No need Naruto-kun. Since Danzo's flight, I have had no problem with information leaks. Besides, the information here will soon become common knowledge." he said smiling softly.

Naruto looked to his two estranged godparents, "So, I'm guessing one of you chose to accept the Hokage position?" he half asked.

Tsunade nodded, "I have agreed to become Godaime Hokage. Dan and Nawaki would want me to carry on their dream." she smiled softly before it turnede into a smirk, "Besides, if I let the pervert have it he'd make all the Kunoichi wear stuff like Anko." she said.

Suddenly Jiraiya burst out crying, "Why O-why did I not accept when I had the chance?" he asked crying anime tears.

The other occupants just sweatdropped and Naruto turned to her, "That's good to hear Obaa-san. So, what's your first order of business?' he asked taking a seat with Tsunade taking the other and leaving Jiraiya to stand on the side.

Tsunade's eye twitched but she sighed and let it go, "I want to address the medic nin program and the academy. From what you told me when we trained, the academy needs a major overhaul. The medics, well, don't get me started." she said sighing again.

Naruto nodded, "Might I suggest a class for Fuinjutsu for the academy? At the very least, ninja should be able to seal and unseal their gear and such. Even if they cana't actually make the seal." he said.

Tsunade nodded, "That's a good idea. I will definitly take that into consideration." she said. This line of suggestions and a few arguements between students, teacher and Jinchuuriki continued until 12:20 AM, when Naruto noticed the clock.

Naruto paled, "I gotta go!" he yelled and shot out of his chair. Everyone gave him weird looks until he said, "I'm supposed to meet Hikari-chan for lunch in ten minutes!" he quickly rushed out the door to the amused chuckles of the elders inside.

The Sandaime pulled out some saki and handed them all a cup, "To be young and virile again." he said with an amused chuckle. He raised his glass to the door, "To family." he said smiling, getting a smile and a raised glass from both of his students before they went back to work.

Clearing near Konoha: 12:30 AM

Naruto landed in the preset clearing and looked around for his demoness. When he noticed that no one was there, he began to slowly expand his senses. For a good 5 minutes he continued to look around, until a flash of red caught his eye. He turned to the woods and noticed a fully grown red fox staring right at him. It quickly turned and ran off when he caught sight of it and he jumped into action as he barreled through the trees after the elusive fox. Naruto didn't notice it at the time, but the fox had nine tails trailing behind it.

He chjased the fox for a good fifteen minutes, losing sight of it a few times because of the thick underbrush and finally grew fed up with it. He lept into the air and when he landed a magnifecent golden wolf with bright blue eyes took off after the fox. The fox, rather surprised by this, dashed out into a clearing and looked back only to be blindsided by a golden blur.

They two creatures tumbled across the clearing and ended up near a set blanket with some sushi and a small jar of saki on it. The fox was looking up at the wolf with slight fear while the wolf was growling down at his prey. Suddenly, the wolf stopped growling and its muzzle came down to nip and lick at the fox's neck, cause the fox to mewl out in appreciation. The wolf stopped and seemed to smirk, "As much as I would like to continue our little hunt Kitsune-hime, I am hungry." Naruto's voice floated into the fox's mind.

The fox blushed uner her fur and nodded, "I am too. I didn't know you could change into a wolf!" Hikari's voice also transmitted to Naruto. They both changed out of their animal forms and Naruto stood up, offering a hand to his demoness. Hikari was dressed in a rather loose red kimono with blue fire dancing along the edges. She was barefoot, however, and the kimono showed a generous amount of cleavage.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, so SURPRISE!" he said with a smile as she took his hand and got up.

Hikari smiled and blushed slightly as he held her hand and led her to the blanket. "It certainly was a surprise, and impressive." she replied.

Naruto blushed under the praise and they sat down on the blanket. "Thank you. Susanoo thought it might be beneficial to have so he added the feature." he said as Hikari put some saki into a glass and handed it to him. He smiled and shed his jacket to the side.

Hikari smiled again, "I'll have to thank him later then." she said. Naruto nodded and they both began to eat in a comfortable silence. The day was beautiful, not too hot nor too cold, a soft cool breeze filtered through the trees and untamed grass. Naruto finished eating almost half of the sushi and smiled at Hikari as she continued to slowly savor her food. He had only had one glass of saki, even though Hikari had filled it again. He quietly lay down and began to look at the clouds, but he still kept an eye on Hikari.

Hikari, on the other hand, was actually enjoying her food, and the VERY slight buzz she had. It wasn't often that the two of them just went and had some quiet "alone" time, regardless of their symbiotic relationship. It was nice to see Naruto enjoy the food she made and she had found his wolf form rather enticing. She subtely shifted and looked at Naruto. He seemed so at peace, and it wasn't often she saw him like this. She smiled softly and closed her eyes thinking, '_I'm glad he's so relaxed, I'll just leave him alone. As much as I want him, I need to wait until he's ready.'_

Naruto smirked as he saw Hikari close her eyes. He silently created a Kage Bunshin and it grabbed the various glasses and such and quietly moved them off of the blanket. Hikari opened her eyes as she felt herself be gently tackled to the blanket. Naruto let out his celestial features and smirked at his future mate, "You weren't planning on something else after this lunch were you Kitsune-hime?" he asked as he kept her pinned to the blanket and started to subtley move his body over hers.

She blushed, "M-Maybe, Why?" she asked as she let her own demonic features appear as well.

Naruto smirked and his face descended to her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Hikari went ramrod straight, her tails flairing straight out around her back, before melting into the kiss. Naruto pulled back and smiled at the slightly dazed look in her eyes, "You're going to have to come back to reality if you wanna continue." he said.

Hikari snapped out of her slight funk and stared at Naruto. "C-Continue, you want to..." she never got to finish as a moan escaped her lips.

**Lemon Warning! Under 18 please skip to the next bolded line.**

Naruto was slowly nipping and licking at an exposed part of Hikari's neck. He stopped and moved his mouth to her ear, "Don't ask, just go with it." he whispered into her ear before engaging in a lip lock again, this time getting a very energetic Hikari to engage in a tongue war. The Kage Bunshin off to the side was giggling perversly but suddenly looked shocked and disappeared, the real Naruto smirked and thought, _'My Kage Bunshin don't get a free show!_'

Hikari smirked as she heard the giggling stop and let out another moan as Naruto's wandering hands started to knead her breasts. She reached up and tugged on Naruto's shirt, causing him to stop and quickly divest himself of the offending article of clothing. Naruto smirked as he slipped his hands into her kimono and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He quickly sent his hands to the underside of her large DD cup breasts and found a small softer spot than the rest and began to let one of his fingers gently massage that spot, causing Hikari's moans to get louder.

Hikari was moaning so loud she couldn't believe it. He had found three of her special erogenous zones in under a minute! The one on her neck, and the two on her breasts. "H-Ho-ohhhhh- how did you-ouuuuuuuu know about these spo-ahhhh-ots?" she asked as she undid the rest of her kimono to show her wet red and black lace panties.

Naruto smirked as he took in her nearly naked form. She was just as perfect as he remembered and smiled seeing her nipples actually be in the shape of red spirals, similar to the Uzumaki swirl. He kept his fingers working her breasts as he answered, "You don't think I'm just that good?" he asked with mock hurt in his voice.

She half glared at him, although that was hard to do as his mouth started to lick that neck spot again. She moaned aloud and her hips started to thrust a little as she could feel all of this attention bringing her to a release. "No-ohhhhh man is this -ouuuuu- good their first time!" she moaned out. She felt his tails brush against her panties and her hips nearly jumped forward.

Naruto removed his right hand from her breast and his tail kept brushing lightly against her panties and his right hand made it's way to her tails, which were flailing as a symbol of her pleasure. He smirked and said, "Quite right, but you don't think Inari could keep me from killing him so easily huh?" before his mouth latched onto her nipple and began to tease it mercilessly.

Hikari moaned again and was debating on cursing the fox god, or kissing him. She decided to settle for ignoring him as Naruto's tail put more pressure on her panties and he let go of her nipple, causing her to whimper, "I think you deserve something for that wonderful lunch Hikari-koi." he said before his mouth latched onto her other nipple and his right hand pressed a spot above her tails causing her eyes to widen and her mouth to open into an "O" as her pussy convulsed and her orgasm spread throughout her body.

She could feel her juices stain her panties but she didn't care as she felt one of the best orgasms of her life hit her. She was still accutely aware of his tail now teasing her right nipple as his mouth covered her left and his right hand still pressed firmly into her tails' erogenous zone. She slowly came down from her high only to notice that Naruto was hard and he still had his pants on.

She frowned, this wasn't fair. She already had an orgasm and he was still clothed. She quickly divested herself of her now ruined panties and tossed them aside, Naruto was a bite surprised but he didn't have time to contemplate it as he found his pants around his legs and a horny Hikari pushing him up and glaring at him with the patented "take them off before I rip them off" stare.

Naruto chuckled and took off the remainder of his clothes, revealing his rock hard 9 1/2 inch cock which was at least as thick as three of her fingers. Hikari smirked, '_I did good work!_' she thought as she laid back on the blanket with her legs open and made a "come here" motion with her finger. Naruto smiled softly and knelt between her legs, although he was slightly nervous. Hikari just smiled, "It's fine Naruto-kun." she said, calming his nerves somewhat.

He looked at her slick opening and was surprised. He had studied anatomy and knew that, although a woman may be tight, her pussy should have an opening, instead it seemed like there was a small indentation where her opening should be. He looked at Hikari with a questioning glance and she blushed, "Female demons are mated to the first man who enters them. It's one of the reasons rape is so detested even by demons. Just do like you normally would and it'll be fine." she said blushing furiously. She may like to taunt him, but that didn't mean she wasn't still a virgin.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Okay Hikari-chan." he pressed himself slowly into that small indentation and was surprised when Hikari moaned loudly and his body was practically pulled into Hikari's as his cock entered her in one smooth motion. He didn't move as he half fell on top of his first lover and was looking at her slightly worried. He hadn't felt any hymen so to speak and she hadn't seemed to be in any pain like what the anatomy book said.

Hikari opened her eyes and smirked at Naruto, shifting slightly causing them both to moan. "Are you going to sit there all day?" she asked, getting a smirk from Naruto and a grinding of their pelvic bones together.

He leaned forward and licked her neck again, "Only if you want me to." he said lustfully into her ear as her pumped into her willing pussy.

Hikari smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her tails around his thighs, as he started to press himself into her pussy. What few knew was a demon's pussy shaped to their mate's cock, so Naruto was in vaginal heaven and Hikari could feel him hit both her G-spot and her cervix with every thrust. Naruto noticed her pleasure and started to pick up the pace, nearly pounding into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and their hips met with the lewd sounds of flesh on flesh.

Naruto's tail wrapped around one of Hikari's as he continued to pound into her and moaned aloud, "You're beautiful Hikari-chan! I could fuck you all day!" he said as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Her pussy felt like a warm, wet hug to his cock and he loved every minute of it as he kept pushing himself deep into her gorgeous body.

Hikari shook her head trying to get her bearings enough to respond and moaned aloud before responding, "Do it! I'd love to love you all day long!" she half screamed as she felt the knot in her stomach getting tighter and tighter.

"Hi-Hikari-chan I'm going to CUM!" he said as he nearly did so with another thrust into her tight and willing hole.

"Go ahead! Cum inside me!" she yelled as she pulled Naruto flush to her body when his cock brushed her cervix and caused her orgasm. Naruto grunted in response and happily complied as she pulled him against her own body and felt his cock go into overdrive and start filling his demoness with his baby batter.

Hikari couldn't believe how hard she had cum. She could feel her body tense and her pussy clamp on Naruto like a vice. She moaned aloud as she felt his cock spew straight into her womb and could feel each glob of cum as it pressed its way through his rigid meatstick while forcing her pussy to expand to make way for the warm liquid her body yearned for. Her eyes widened slightly before becoming glazed as she felt her womb literaly be filled and his cum overflow and coat her pussy walls white. She sighed in contentment as her orgasm tapered off and she felt his cock going soft inside of her.

Naruto, on the other hand, was seeing spots. He felt her pussy clamp down and had moaned at the sensation. Her pussy fit him like a glove and he loved it. He could feel her pussy milking him, and he happily supplied his cum to her willing hole. He finally felt his orgasm taper off and he looked right into Hikari's dazed eyes. His eyes suddenly glowed a soft blue and he felt a small pulse from his Avatar Mark. He smirked as he felt his canine lengthen slightly so he bit her on the neck channeling his chakra into her. He winced slightly when she returned the gesture but snuggled into her neck and whispered, "**Mine.**" into her ear, his chakra still enhancing his voice.

Hikari's eyes widened as he marked her and smiled before launching her own teeth into his neck and marking him as her own. She sighed as she let go and watched the mark form into a beautiful red Kyuubi. She suddenly felt Naruto snuggle against her own mark and whisper, "**Mine.**" softly into her ear, even as his voice trembled with power. She smiled and cuddled closer to him.

**Lemon End! You are safe now!**

Naruto sighed happily as he cuddled with Hikari and stroked her hair, causing the fox queen to purr. He smiled as he felt her shift slightly to a more comfortable position and her tails covering most of their bodies. "That was wonderful Hikari-koi." he said softly.

"Mh-hm." Hikari murmured back still snuggled into his chest. "We definitely need to do that again, and maybe add Anko-chan." she said with a perverse smirk on her face.

Naruto blushed but chuckled, "Maybe... if she wants to." he said smirking. He checked the sun and noticed it was nearly two in the afternoon. "We have another hour or two before the other girls get suspicious." he said.

Hikari smirked and shifted her head so she could look in his eyes, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?' she asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Unfortunately, no." she pouted but Naruto said, "Ah-ah-ah, you got me first so we need to wash or they will all know it, and I'd prefer for you to have the element of surprise on that." he said.

Hikari's eyes suddenly got a prankster like gleam, "Alright then, there's a small pond nearby, we could clean up there." she said.

Naruto smirked, "That sounds like fun." he said, his own eyes gleaming.

Hikari slowly stood up and stretched, "Well, what are we waiting..." she turned back to Naruto only to be left in the dust as a golden blur rushed past her and towards the pond. She stamped her foot in frustration and yelled, "THAT'S NOT FAIR NARUTO-KUN!" before leaping and changing into her fox form and chasing after him.

That night: Lab

After a harmless, and sexless, bath, Naruto and Hikari had returned to the lab. Amaterasu and Hana had been out, as Amaterasu had taken to helping Hana with her veternarian duties, and they would return late tonight. However, Anko had noticed Hikari's glow and giggled, "How was he Hikari-chan?" she asked smirking, causing the demoness and her mate to blush.

Hikari suddenly giggled back, "Bigger and Better than expected. Inari's little secret was quite... pleasurable, and worth it." she said smirking.

Anko looked back and forth between them before Naruto sighed, "Inari is the god of foxes so he told me ALL of Hikari-chan's 'special' areas." He smirked, "and I put them to VERY good use." he said.

Anko giggled perversely and Naruto suddenly found her drapped over his back with her mouth breathing heavily into his ear, "I hope we get to _explore_ a little more than you did with Hikari-chan." she said seductivly.

Naruto smirked and turned his head to let her see it, "Maybe you should let Hikari-chan join in then neh?" he said.

Anko's eyes went wide and she blushed but smirked, "Sounds like _fun _Naruto-kun." she whispered into his ear. Hikari blushed off to the side.

Naruto suddenly turned and captured Anko's lips in a kiss and she pulled a Hikari by stiffening and then melting into it. When they broke for air, Naruto smirked, "I'll make sure to satisfy you later Hebi-hime. For now, I'm tired and I want my pillows!" he said somewhat childishly. Both girls broke out into giggles as they grabbed him and they all appeared on the bed, Naruto's head snuggled firmly into their generous busts. Naruto had one thought as he drifted off to sleep, '_It's good to be me!_'

Next Day: Team 10 Meeting area: 10 AM

Naruto shunshinned in and smiled at his team. Ever since his little show for the clan heads, they had really come together. While Yamato had taught them all a defensive Jutsu, he had decided to teach them each an offensive one was well, before he would request a C rank mission. For Ino, since she had lower reserves, he taught her the **Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu** (Water Release: Water Buller technique) which allowed her to shoot up to three water balls, at her current level, at her enemy with high force. For Shino, he had taught him **Doton: Doryuso no Jutsu **(Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears technique) which, as the name implies, causes the earth to form spears to attempt to impale a target. For Naruto, he taught him the**Suiton: Suryuudan no Jutsu** (Water Release: Water Dragon technique) which formed from a nearby water source into a dragon.

Now, Yamato only taught Naruto such a strong technique because he knew, even though Naruto's control was pretty good, that any low level technique would either blow up or become insanely overpowered by Naruto's chakra. So, he opted for power instead of control. This technique could be manipulated but Naruto would never have the control to more than turn it. As it was, Naruto could only blast it straight forward.

Naruto jogged over to his team and said, "Ohayo Minna!"

Ino smiled, "Ohayo Naruto-kun." she replied.

Shino and Yamato both inclined their heads in greeting and Yamato stepped forward, "Ok all of you have done tremendously well in your Jutsu's. I have started Shino and Ino on their elemental manipulation and I asked Kakashi-san and Asuma-san to detail the first step of lightning and wind manipulation for you, Naruto, here on these scrolls." he said before handing the scrolls to said Gennin.

Naruto smiled and bowed, "Thank You sensei. I appreciate this." he said.

Yamato waved him off, "It's all fine Naruto-kun. Consider it a thank you for giving me a chance to get to know you instead of just immediately writing me off as the Sandaime's spy." he said with a soft smile.

Naruto nodded, "I don't like to prejudge, after all, that's what the villagers do." he said.

Yamato nodded before clapping his hands together, "Well, I believe it is time for us to get a C rank mission!" he said cheerfully, gaining a smile from Ino and Naruto, while Shino just buzzed slightly. "Let's go then." Yamato said noticing their excitement.

The team quickly made its way to the Hokage tower and Sarutobi smiled when they walked in. "Ahhh team 10. I was expecting you. I have a very nice C rank for exterminating some bandits between here and the Hot Springs Country." he said smiling.

Yamato looked at his Gennin and saw only determination to prove their worth to their Jounin-sensei. "We accept Hokage-sama." he said with a proud smile.

"Good to hear." the aged Hokage said before handing the scroll to the Jounin.

Yamato looked at the scroll and nodded before turning to his students, "I will give you the night to prepare. It will take us three days to reach the bandit camp so pack accordingly. Dismissed." he said and watched with pride as they all disappeared to prepare.

Sarutobi smiled, "You have trained them well. I just hope they are ready." he commented.

Yamato smiled softly, "They work together now and I have no doubt they are more than ready. Let's just hope that bandits are the only thing we encounter on this mission." he said before disappearing himself.

Kumo Council room: 5 PM Same Day

Yugito had just returned from her most recent mission, a full two days ahead of schedule. Another of her "specialized" missions that the council was trying to force on her. She "completed" the mission just like she had all the others... meaning she beat the guy so bad that he just gave her what she wanted without having to resort to debasing herself for the information. Yugito frowned as she thought of the council's recent actions.

They had become very earnest in their attempts to turn her into a slut. The Raikage himself had warned her to not sleep alone, if she could help it, and she had taken the advice to heart. She often stayed at Killer Bee's or Samui's apartment. The past few months had been nerve racking. The council hadn't stopped putting in petitions and missions to get the feline female into their grasp, and she, or the Raikage, had thwarted them at every turn. Still, as she approached the council room after her latest mission, she couldn't help but feel that something was horribly wrong.

Inside the room, the councilors most adamant about making the woman nothing more than their personal cum bucket were in attendance, along with a very high ranking squad of ANBU who happened to hate the Nibi for personal reasons. They were currently discussing their latest failed petition to have Yugito placed under a loyalty seal almost identical to that of the Caged Bird seal, except that this one would make her subserviant and almost constantly horny as a bonus.

"How can that oversized bull of a man deny our requests for a loyal slave?" one fat lazy businessman by the name of Manabu Hinaki said loudly as he took another swig of sake.

Another man, this time slimmer but with a very deceptive appearence, said, "He does not believe that the Nibi can influence Nii-san. However, we all know the legends of the cat being a wonderful seductress and I, for one, would love to find out just how limber the kitty cat is in bed." his tone becoming lecherous at the end. This man was Rikuto Abaria who held a rather lofty position in the banking industry and delighted in going to the whore-houses at least once a week, usually more.

Yet another man with glasses and a law book in hand added, "I too would enjoy knowing her limitations. She is said to deny any man her pleasures and we all know that women are nothing more than tools for our... recreation." he said with a smirk. This was Fumio Akahira who owned most of the food stores in town.

"Bah, who cares about other women? I just want that cat bitch under my body moaning my name! When do we just ignore that idiotic Raikage and give her the seal anyway? The previous Raikage would have given her to us the first time we asked!" Manabu said.

Fumio shook his head, "Soon, but you must be patient, we can only put the plan into action when she returns from her next mission." he said before turning to the leader of the ANBU, a snake masked man, "Is everything set?' he asked.

The ANBU nodded, "Indeed, me and my team have set traps in her apartment to drug her. Once we have her, we will apply the seal and take her to Manabu-sama's estate. Once he is done with her, we shall ensure that her programming is complete before turning her over to you." he said. Although you couldn't see it, the three other ANBU were all smirking. They would love to get a piece of the feline bitch, especially since she wouldn't be able to fight against the seal.

Rikuto smiled, "That is our agreement Sanke-san. You will also be free to enjoy her services anytime she is available in the future." he said, gaining a nod from the ANBU. "Then it is settled, the entirety of the council is behind this movement so do not fail us." he said. The team stiffened but nodded as one, "In addition, if you are caught, we know nothing of this." he said dismissively, letting the team know they shouldn't fail as the Raikage protected Yugito religiously.

Yugito, who was outside the council chambers, nearly broke down crying but settled for running away and getting atop her apartment complex before collapsing and crying her eyes out. '**Kitten, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but your best bet is to leave until those councilmembers are gone.**' the Nibi said in her head. Contrary to most Jinchuuriki, the Nibi and Hachibi were sealed with their consent and so their Jinchuuriki were actually friends with said Bijuu. Needless to say, the Nibi was Yugito's closest and most trustworthy friend.

'_Nibi-chan, they will just hunt me down, you know that._' she replied mentally. Nibi sighed in Yugito's mindscape, '**Perhaps Kitten, but you will have a better chance out there than in here. People may trust Bee-san, but they are still wary of you because of those stupid necromancer rumors going around.**'(1)

Yugito calmed down slightly and thought it over. On one hand, she had very few friends, mostly Killer Bee, his students and the Raikage himself, as everyone else pretty much barely tolerated her. On the other hand, her friends would be very sad if she left. '_What of my friends Nibi-chan?'_ she asked. Nibi purred softly, '**I'm sure they would understand Kitten. If it is to protect your purity, they would understand. You know this.**' she replied.

Yugito smiled softly as she remembered many times where her friends protected her from the council. She shook her head free of those thoughts and had two more, '_They may be sad, but they wouldn't have to fight the council so much anymore. Nibi-chan, where do I go if I leave?_' she asked the Bijuu. Nibi smirked in her mind, '**You remember I recently told you about a human who recieved an Avatar Mark correct?**' she asked, getting a mental nod from her container, she continued, '**As you know, the Shinigami is a good friend of mine so I called him and he told me who recieved the mark.**' she said.

Nibi was silent for a minute and Yugito grew frustrated, '_Quit keeping me in suspense you damn cat! Who is it?_' she half yelled, getting a chuckle from her friend, '**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Konoha's Kiroi Senko, Minato Namikaze, and his wife the Aka Shinku, Kushina Uzumaki, Container and Mate to Hikari, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Avatar of Susanoo.**' she said smirking at the sudden jaw drop of her container.

Yugito came back to her senses when she heard Nibi's chuckle in her head, '_Well, that's one way to get my attention. After I gather my things, where to?_' she asked her tenant. Nibi smirked, '_**Hook, Line, and Sinker, Kitten.**_' '**Just gather your things, I can direct you to Hikari's signature when we leave.**' Nibi said. Yugito smiled soflty and nodded in agreement before gathering her things, it was time to feel safe for once.

Naruto's Lab: 6:45 PM

Naruto had decided to let Amaterasu have the house, along with the girls, to get ready for their date. Hikari had opted to help Amaterasu get ready for the date. Naruto dressed in a formal dark blue dress kimono with a small orange Uzumaki swirl over his left breast and a whirlwind with lightning striking around it on his back, the new Namikaze clan symbol. He kept his celestial features hidden though. He smirked as he noticed the time and thought, '_Time to pick up my Megami-hime!_' he chuckled as he disappeared.

(1) This WILL tie into the story later, please make note of it!

**A/N: **I'm done! Hope you all enjoyed it! Now my poll is closed and with a majority vote said not to do my other fic symultaniously, so I won't. Anyways, please Read and Review! (Nibi appears as a hot sexy, naked, woman with cat features) Yes, yes Read and Review and I will fuck you into a coma! [she says sexily] Dammit Nibi! Your MY cum slut quite seducing my readers![Author says] (Author Kami no Jutsu: Nibi extraction no Jutsu!) Nibi disappears and reappears strapped to TSD's bed in another demension. "Hmmmm now read and review or I'll get Shinigami on your asses!" (Shinigami appears smirking behind TSD and reviews start pouring in) [Smile] Good Boys... and Girls!


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: Well I'm back again people! I am glad so many of you enjoyed my last chapter. This chapter will be the first real fight for Naruto and his team. For any who may comment that I move too fast, I simply don't like dragging things out. This is an adventure/ romance not a drama :). P.S. any and all comments made about dating are my personal opinions and if you think I'm wrong... feel free to keep it to yourself or send me a PM but please don't clog the reviews. TY. Now, without further ado, the next chapter of Naruto: Titan of Defense!

P.S. before anyone asks, Naruto's change was just described as part of his bloodline so no one really questions him about it and everyone is pretty much used to it.

**POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

_"Always desire to learn something useful." by Sophocles._

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon owns nothing but his own OC's and ideas.**

**Date, Mission and the Neko's greeting!**

Naruto sighed and looked at the clock one more time. He still had five minutes before he was to show up for his date with Amaterasu. He had learned from Anko and Hikari that a first date was never early, nor late. He shook his head and smiled. His girls were really getting along. Naruto was a little anxious when Hana had joined his group. Even though Hikari had accepted her, he was afraid she wouldn't connect with his other two fiancee's. And, while it was true that Hana didn't connect much to Hikari or Anko, she had immediatly taken to hanging with Amaterasu. Not totally surprising considering Amaterasu's patronage over wolves. Again, he was surprised when Amaterasu had confronted him in the forest that day, but was happy that she hadn't shot down the date idea. While Hikari may have suggested it, Naruto had felt a certain attraction to the silver haired goddess before then.

Naruto sighed as he thought about his date. She was a goddess, not that it mattered much to him, but she was rather strict. Hikari had often commented that Amaterasu, while having somewhat of a playful side, was far too uptight. Naruto had thought she was overexagerating but had readily agreed after spending a week with her. When she had worked with his clones, she hadn't tolerated them goofing off when they got bored or frustrated and often smacked the back of their heads, lightly so as to not dispell them, to make them stay on task. Hikari had suggested that Amaterasu needed to get laid or just pulll a prank but said goddess had always denied it. Then again, Naruto was surprised when Susanoo had literally told him to fuck her brains out but he didn't argue as 1) he got to screw a hot goddess 2) she may actually loosen up if said action works and 3) Hikari and Anko, who was persuaded by the demoness, had dropped "subtle" hints that they would like to have Amaterasu join them in their future family. Needless to say, their hints were more like glaring signs.

Now, Naruto wasn't a womanizer but Amaterasu was good friends with both his fiancees' and he was sure they wouldn't object. Besides, he knew he would need more women for his harem, so why not look early? Unfortunatly, he hadn't noticed any other women of note, at least none that paid any attention to him, and had settled for just Hikari and Anko until these two new women were introduced. He was happy to meet Anko's friends and had felt an attraction to the feral Hana. He had acted on his attraction and hoped she wouldn't be negative to him. He had been pleasently surprised with her and actually rather happy to hear about the arranged marriage. Pausing for a secocnd, he nodded his head, if Amaterasu got a date, then he would have to ask Hana out as well. He nodded again in agreement to his thoughts before looking at the time and starting to sweat nervously, if he didn't hurry, he'd be late... and on the recieving end of four righteous women's fury. Still he had one last thought before he left, '_Time to pick up my Megami-hime!'_

Timewarp: 20 minutes ago: Namikaze estates

Amaterasu was nervously opening and closing her hands as Hikari did her hair. Hana sighed in annoyance, "Calm down Ammy-chan! You're going to break your hands at this rate!" she said loudly as she painted the goddess's toes a dark blue tone.

Amaterasu closed her eyes and took a deep breath before relaxing slightly, "I'm sorry. I just haven't dated anyone in... well a long time. I'm nervous." she replied.

Anko chuckled from the side as she snacked on a stick of Dango, "Look just because you like him doesn't mean you have to put out on the first night." she said smirking, causing the goddess to blush and send a glare in her direction.

"I'm NOT going to sleep with Naruto-kun!" she said heatedly.

Hikari chuckled as she finished straining the goddess's hair and let it fall down her back like a waterfall, knowing Naruto loved seeing her own hair frame her face. "You better not! It wouldn't be fair to poor Anko-chan!" she said teasingly.

Amaterasu, knowing she would be teased mercilessly, just huffed and crossed her arms. Hana sighed, "Look, Naruto-kun isn't going to push you to do anything you don't want to. Hell, you should know this better than me! Just be yourself and have some fun. Naruto-kun won't let himself hurt you." she said smiling. She may not have dated him yet, but she knew Naruto's personality wouldn't let him be anything less than a perfect gentleman.

Amaterasu sighed and relaxed, "You're right. I'm sorry. I just... don't want to disappoint him. I like him, not as much as you all do, but still alot." she said softly.

Hikari's eyes softened, "Ammy-chan, just be yourself. Do things that you enjoy. Knowing Naruto-kun, all he wants is to see you happy. After all, thats how he acts with us." she said smiling. Amaterasu nodded silently and looked at the time before panicing and running into her closet. Naruto would be there in five minutes!

Hana turned to the others, "So we still on for their second date?" she asked smirking.

Hikari and Anko both smirked devilishly and said, "Hell Yeah!" before the girls started giggling. Amaterasu wouldn't know what hit her!

Namikaze Estates: 7:00 PM

Naruto arrived just in time and knocked on the door politely. He smiled as he saw Hana open the door, "Hello Hana-chan, is Ammy-chan ready yet?" he asked.

Hana looked back and shook her head, "Just another minute or so Naruto-kun." she replied smiling softly.

Naruto nodded and rocked back on his heels, "I'll wait in the gardens for her then, no reason to go inside on such a beautiful night." he said. Hana nodded, yelled inside as to where they would be, and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. They both started to walk down the path towards the gardens. The garden was well maintained, since the compound had been sealed in a time loop by Minato, and they both marvelled at the variety of flowers here. Naruto stopped and smiled lovingly, "You know," he started softly, "I asked Ammy-chan on a date and yet, I haven't been fair to you by extending the same curtesy." he said.

Hana blinked owlishly before blushing slightly, "Are you asking me out Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "I am. When I get back from my mission, would you honor me with your company for dinner?" he asked slyly. Never let it be said that Hikari and Anko let Naruto be crude!

Hana nodded in agreement, "I would love to honor you with my prescence." she replied, smirking slyly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Glad to hear you can keep up." he said.

Hana giggled and noticed Amaterasu coming towards the garden so she walked in front of him swaying her hips, "The question you should be asking is 'Can I keep up with her.'" she said smirking as she walked away. Naruto's jaw went slack, that was something he expected from Anko or Hikari, not Hana! As Hana walked past Amaterasu she smiled warmly, "knock'em dead girl!" she whispered as she walked back into the house.

Amaterasu blushed lightly and walked right upto Naruto, whose eyes were in overdriveas he took in her appearance. Her sliver hair cascaded down her back to her ass, with it framing her face perfectly. She had a natural color of lipstick on and her finger and toenails were colored a dark blue to match the midnight blue kimono she had on. The kimono seemed to depict the night sky as it held several silver stars on it and was held together by a white sash. She was wearing blue shinobi stilletos.

Naruto whistled softly, "Megami-hime, just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, you have to go and prove me wrong." he said softly.

This prompted a full Hinata sized blush from the goddess, and she started to check him out. She knew what was under his kimono and decided to focus on his attire. His Kimono was a dark blue with an Uzumaki swirl over his heart. On his back was a whirlwind surrounded in lightning. His hair was combed and the normal mane he had flowing down his kneck was now in a small ponytail, although the front bangs still framed his face. He also wore some dark blue shinobi sandals.

She smiled warmly and walked upto him, taking the girls' advice, and grabbed the small tie that held his ponytail together and pulled it out, letting his hair cascade down her upper back. "I prefer your hair this way." she said softly.

Naruto blushed lightly and nodded. The two stood in a slightly awkward silence until Naruto cleared his throat and held his arm out for Amaterasu to take, "Shall we go to dinner Ammy-chan?" he asked.

Normally, she didn't like being called that, but coming from Naruto it was a nickname she had come to enjoy. She took his arm and held onto it like a girlfriend would, "Yes, Naruto-kun." she said smiling as the two walked off into the night.

Animal Kingdom: 7:15 PM

Naruto and Amaterasu took their time walking through the city as they headed to the new restaurant. Naruto and his date walked into a rather classy looking place and Amaterasu was impressed with the decorum. It actually had several sections to sit in. Each one had a different animal motif to it. There was a section for foxes, toads, hydras, lions, tigers, dragons and wolves. Naruto smirked seeing Amaterasu's reaction, "Pretty cool huh?" he asked.

She nodded, "Very nice Naruto-kun. But, why don't you seem surprised?" she asked.

Naruto smirked, but before he could answer the manager, who was manning the maitre'd station in honor of the first night, smiled brightly and said, "Master Uzumaki! What a Pleasent surprise! What can I do for you?" he asked ignoring the surprised, or disgusted, looks from the various patrons.

Naruto smiled, "Shinzi! Good to see business is so good. If it isn't too much trouble could we have a seat in the wolf section? Preferably somewhere out of the way so as to not disturb your other guests." he replied.

The now identified Shinzi nodded and snapped his fingers, summoning two waiters, "You will wait on mister Uzumaki. Take him and his beautiful date to the Lone Wolf seats and ensure he is given proper service." he said to the employees.

Both employees bowed and happily complied, after all they knew who signed the paychecks. "Please come this way." the female one said as the male rushed off to secure the table.

Naruto nodded and motioned to Amaterasu who stepped forward and followed their waiter. Shinzi smiled, "Enjoy your dinner sir!" he yelled to him before taking up his station once again.

They were soon shown their table and sat down, they were secluded from the main eating area and it was obviously designed for a couple's use. It had romantic lightning, a love seat for the two people to sit on, with the table set high enough so they could still sit back and eat comfortably. In the center of the table, there was a golden wolf with an orb in it's mouth that glowed slightly, setting the mood.

After they ordered their drinks, Amaterasu turned to Naruto and turned serious, "Explain." she said.

Naruto sighed, "I invested in this place. I even requested the fox, hydra and wolf motifs because of Hikari-chan, Anko-chan, and you. Before you ask, Hydras for Anko-chan because she honestly likes them better than snakes and they would be better recieved in Konoha. Although, you would be surprised at the number of people who don't hate foxes. Honestly, I wasn't expecting to bring you here on a date, but it seems to have given me some sort of luck in getting you here." he said chuckling.

Amaterasu's cheeks turned a light pink but she just smiled warmly. She had noticed that all of the wolves were a silver color, like her hair, and realized that he had used her as the basis for an entire section of the restaurant. "I'm honored you would do something like this for me." she said.

Naruto smiled, "No problem, you gave me a lot of help. It's the least I could do. So, do you like it?" he asked.

She nodded, "Very much so. You have my animal form almost perfect, considering you've never seen it. That's rather impressive." she commented.

Naruto chuckled, "Thanks, actually I used ancient drawings and your hair color to create them, just like I used Hikari's form to inspire the fox section and Anko's purple hair and honey eyes for the hydras." he replied.

Amaterasu smiled and they spent the rest of the night chatting either about the motifs or Naruto's pranks and Amaterasu's various Avatars. After they had finished dinner and began to head home, Amaterasu smiled warmly at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, I have two things I want to talk to you about. Would you accompany me?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "Sure Ammy-chan. Where to?" he asked.

Amaterasu just smirked and took off, "Try to keep up!" she said as she blurred across the rooftops.

Naruto grolwed softly, "You're not getting away that easily!" he roared as he chased after her. Neither noticed the pale eyes that watched them in envy as they left.

Konoha's Forest: 9:00PM

Amaterasu jumped into a clearing and changed into beautiful silver wolf with bright blue lines running along her body. She glanced back just in time to see Naruto land in the clearing and chase after her, she let her mental laughter ring clear and loud in his mind as she dashed away again. Naruto just smirked and jumped before landing in his golden wolf form and pouring on the speed.

Not ten minutes later, Naruto had caught upto Amaterasu and tackled her just like he did Hikari, capturing her under his paws. He growled lightly, causing surprise to come to her canine face. "That was low, running off like that. I thought you were supposed to be the level headed one." he said jokingly.

Amaterasu mentally chuckled back, "Maybe, but that doesn't mean I don't like a good chase now and again." she said. She noticed their position and blushed beneath her fur, "Would you mind getting off me?" she asked softly.

Naruto chuckled and stepped back changing back into his human form. Amaterasu flipped over onto her feet and changed back as well. Naruto crossed his arms and raised and eyebrow, "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Amaterasu smiled warmly and ran through a few handseals before a large scroll appeared next to her, "This is the Ookami Summoning Contract. I would like you to be the first summoner and Sennin for it seeing as I never let anyone else use it." she said.

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Y-You want me to be the Ookami Sennin?" he asked.

Amaterasu nodded, "Consider it a present for passing the trials and an apology for not warning you." she said softly.

Naruto regained his senses and smiled, "I would be honored to use the Ookami Contract, Ammy-chan." he replied.

Amaterasu immediatly brightened and smiled warmly at him, "Then sign it and summon Fenrir, he's the boss summon. He may not be as strong as Hikari-chan, but he could take on the Gobi with a bit of help." she said.

Naruto nodded and signed the contract before running through the same handseals she used and slammed his hand to the ground yelling, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" causing a massive plum of smoke to appear beneath him.

The smoke cleared to see a massive black wolf the size of Gamabunta with rugged looking fur standing there. "**EH? Who summoned me?**" he roared.

Naruto raised his hand on the wolf's snout, "I did." he said letting his cannine features show.

Fenrir raised an eyebrow, "**You did? Hmmmmmm,**" he sniffed and his eyes widened, "**Boy, explain why you have Lady Amaterasu's scent on you before I decide you are a tasty snack!**" he growled at the human/god hybrid.

Amaterasu giggled on the ground. Fenrir always was protective of her. "It's OK Fenrir-kun. He is the one who passed the immortality trials so I have decided he is a worthy summoner, and maybe something more." she said with a slight blush at the end.

Fenrir blinked owlishly, "**As you wish Lady Amaterasu.**" he said, focusing his gaze on Naruto once more, "**Boy, take good care of Lady Amaterasu. She is precious to us wolves and we will be happy to aid you so long as you have her blessing.**" he said, gaining a nod from said blonde haired demigod. Suddenly Fenrir's tone turned dark, "**However, if you hurt her, I will rip out your heart and enjoy feeding your body to my pups. Goodnight Boy, Lady Amaterasu.**" he said bowing to his goddess and letting Naruto off his snout before disappearing.

Naruto blinked owlishly and Amaterasu giggled again. Naruto shook his head and chuckled before turning to the goddess, "So, what was the other thing you wanted to talkMPHM!" he started to say.

Amaterasu had closed the distance between the two and started to make out with our blonde haired hero. Naruto was taken off guard but soon returned the kiss. As the kiss ended, they both backed away panting for air. Amaterasu blushed, "That was for showing me a great time Naruto-kun." she looked away but continued and said, "And I would like to have another with you when you return from your mission. T-That is if you want to."

Naruto stared stupidly at her for a moment before smiling happily, "I'd be honored to go out with you again Ammy-chan." he said, getting a squel from the happy goddess and yet another passionate kiss. When they broke again Naruto chuckled, "As much as I love being kissed, I think we need to head home. I need to wake early tomorrow." he said, getting a nod from the blushing silver haired woman.

Namikaze Estates: 10:00 PM

Naruto smiled as they walked into the house. He lived on the third floor, the master bedroom being on that floor, and the girls lived on the second. They ascended the stairs and stopped at the entrance to the hallway of the second floor. He turned to Amaterasu and pulled her close, "I enjoyed tonight Megami-hime. I can't wait for our next date." he said smiling warmly.

Amaterasu was blushing again so she just nodded and kissed him softly before stepping away and towards her room. Naruto smiled and headed upstairs with a goofy smile on his face.

Amaterasu entered her room and walked quietly over to her bed. She took off her shoes and plopped down on the bed face first. She stayed still for a moment before she squeled loudly and rolled back over. She sighed and was about to sit up when she heard a very familiar voice say, "So he was that good huh?" Hana said smirking as she sat in a chair across the room.

Amaterasu immediatly sat up and looked at her only to notice that Anko was sitting in another chair and Hikari... was now drapped over her shoulders. "Tell us _all _about your date with _Naruto-kun_." she said, saying all and Naruto-kun in a sexy voice causing Amaterasu to blush. It was going to be a long night for the Naruto lovers.

Next Morning: 8 AM: West Gates

Naruto shunshinned to the gates only to see his team already waiting for him. "Ohayo Minna!" he said loudly as he stepped forward towards the gates.

The team turned to him and Shino nodded, "Ohayo Naruto. It is good to see you." he said.

Naruto nodded back, "Good to see you as well. Is everyone ready?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and Yamato smiled, "Good then we will be in a diamond formation. Naruto at the front, Ino to the right, Shino to the left, Myself at the back. Naruto create a few Kge Bunshin and have them patrol in front of us in an arc for any traps or ambushes." Once again, his team nodded, "Good. Team 10 Move out!" he said as they all blurred into the treetops.

Yamato smiled as he saw that Ino kept up with the rest of the group. She had been the weakest of the team but Yamato had made sure to get her to train physically and, while she wasn't overly fast, she was was definitly able to keep up at a mid-Chunin speed. He turned his attention to the entirety of his team and spoke up, "Our destination is a small village called Yoka. The village elder, a man named Wily, has asked for our assitance in ridding the area of bandits. There have also been rumors of living skeletons but I highly doubt such things. It is simply best to be informed. I expect us to be there on the eve of the third day. Understood?" He asked.

Three voices chorused out a "Ossu!" as they poured out more chakra to enhance their speed. Maybe it wouldn't take them that long to get there?

Timeskip: 2 days: Village of Yoka

It was dusk and many people were heading home for the day when four people wandered into town. The Konoha group had arrived a full day ahead of schedule, much to Yamato's surprise and pride. Yamato smiled at his team, "We have made great time. Let's inform Wily-san of our arrival and secure lodgings for the night. Tomorrow we will start our search for bandits." he said, getting weary nods from both Shino and Ino.

Naruto raised his hands into a familar handsign and said, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" creating ten clones. "One of you, go find an inn. Four of you, take positions around the village for the night and cover each of the cardinal directions. The last five, gather info from the civilians and patrol the village after they are in bed. However one of you dispel so I can gain the info before sleep." he said, getting stiff nods from his clones, they all sped off in diferent directions.

Yamato smiled at Naruto's forethought, "Good Naruto. However, I don't believe you will get much information before the civilians turn in for the night." he said as he took the lead towards where he was informed the elder's house was.

Naruto nodded, "I know sensei, but that doesn't mean we can't get a head start with even a small amount of information." he replied.

Yamato nodded back, "Very well." he acquiesed as they walked upto the elder's house and he knocked on the door. A few seconds later a young woman answered the door and stared surpised at the shinobi, "Hello, we are the shinobi that Wily-san hired to clear out the bandits. Would you please inform him that we are here?" he asked.

The woman nodded dumbly and rushed back inside. Not even a minute later, an old man with grey hair and a cane stood in the doorway. "Ahhhhh Shinobi-san. I must say you have arrived earlier than expected." he said.

Yamato smiled, "Yes we are. I apologize if that puts you in an awkward position. We would like to request permission to use your village as a base of operations whilest we track down and destroy the bandits." he replied.

Wily nodded, "That is fine. The bandits seem to prey on innocent younger travellers, thankfully there have been no reports of them taking women. They seem to be based to the east near the Dekao river. However, I must warn you. There have been rumors of a man in a black cloak going around raising skeletons and the like. While I am no shinobi, I thought it best to inform you incase you run across him." he said.

Yamato nodded again, "We already heard them. I would not put much stock in such rumors. Thank you for your information, it may prove invaluable." he replied. Wily nodded and bowed to the shinobi before bidding them a good night and closing the door. Yamato turned back to his team just in time to see Naruto's face scrunch up in concentration. "Naruto, you have something?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Most of the villagers I got to said the same as Wily-san. The Inn is on the other side of town and we have three rooms, one for you Yamato-sensei, one for me and Shino, and one for Ino-chan. All paid for of course." he said.

Ino smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks for being considerate Naruto-kun." she said as they walked along the street.

Naruto nodded, "No problem Ino-chan. You are my teammate after all." he said smiling. They soon arrived at the Inn and each took to their respective rooms, all confident in Naruto's clones to stand gaurd, and quickly fell asleep so as to begin their hunt tomorrow.

Timeskip: 2 days: Forest east of Yoka

A purple and gold blur flashed through the treetops. As it landed, one could make out the form of Yugito Nii. '_DAMMIT' _she roared in her mind as she took off running again, '_How could they have caught on so fast?_' she asked herself. It was four days since her escape from Kumo. She had reached the border in two and they were already on high alert for her passing through. She had barely been able to hide from them and she had a VERY bad feeling that she would be found soon.

'**Kitten, calm yourself. You've been running for two days straight! Hikari-chan's signature is close. Please, find a town and take a rest! You need it.**' the cat Biju emplored.

Yugito jumped once again and silently went over her options. She was dead tired, her chakra was almost out, she couldn't waste a soldier pill right now, and she was filthy. She hadn't seen any signs of pursuit, but she had learned long ago to trust her instincts. Right now, they were screaming at her that she was in danger. She sighed and dropped to the forest floor, '_Fine Nibi-chan. One night. After that, we track down Naruto and ask him for protection. Okay?'_ she mentally asked her friend.

Nibi sighed in relief, '**That's fine Kitten. You only need one good night's sleep anyways.**' she replied.

Yugito nodded as she stepped into a field and gasped. It was obvious that some battle had taken place here. Earth spikes and patches of burnt grass littered the field, bodies that seemed to have been mangled by some unknown creature(s) were strewn about the field. But the thing that truly caught Yugito's eye, was the unknown body covered in so many cuts that there was no way his death was painless. That, and his body was amid a small mound of bones. Yugito cautiously approached and noticed one more fact, these bones made up several skeletons!

She gasped and took a step back. '_Nibi-chan. I know you can raise the dead for a time, but do you know any others with that power?'_ she asked her feline friend.

Nibi sent a mental shake of her head, '**Only myself and Shinigami-kun should be able to. I can only guess that someone has been dabbling in forbidden Jutsu's or god related abilities. Pray that it is the first, for the second option would fall to a being I do not wish to see again.**' she commented before going silent.

Yugito tried vainly to get a name from her friend, but realized it was fruitless, and she was exhausted, so she quickly made her way to the nearby town of Yoka. As she walked into town, she realized that Nibi was asleep. She smiled softly as she realized that the feline must have stayed awake to keep her company. She shook her head of these thoughts and quickly made her way to the inn where she rented a room, took a shower, and promptly passed out curled up on the bed.

Yugito didn't awake until noon the next day. She tried to contact Nibi, but it seemed the Biju was even more tired, or lazy, than Yugito was. The feline female just shrugged, freshened, up and checked out of her room, deciding to get some lunch at a quiant little stand she had seen yesterday. She smiled seeing the, obviously, family run open air cafe and happily ordered some Dango with a side of sake (remind you of anyone?) since they didn't have her favorite sushi.

She spent a good twenty minutes enjoying her food, and waiting for Nibi to awaken, when her senses suddenly went haywire. She quickly looked up and around, noticing a mop of golden hair down the street before her attention turned to the squad of BOLT, Kumo's ANBU, that landed in the street before her. A man in a snake mask stepped forward, "Yugito Nii, you are to return to Kumo immediatly to be subjugated to the rule of the council of Kumo by loyalty seal. If you do not comply, we will have no choice but to force your return." he said calmly, although he was mentally smirking as he knew she would resist and that would give his team the chance to "punish" the cat bitch.

Yugito stiffened and heard two things before her jaw dropped, '**Kitten, Today is your lucky day!**' and "**Bakudo no Kyuu: Geki!**" (Way of Binding #9: Strike!)

Timewarp: Yesterday : 8 AM

Yamato had ordered everyone to meet downstairs for 8 AM to begin the search for the bandits camp. Even though Naruto had gotten some information the day before, Yamato had decided to do a full sweep of the village for information and to search to the east. He smiled as he watched Ino, the last of his team, come down the stairs. He waited until she was with the rest of the team and clapped his hands together to get their attention.

"Alright team. Shino, Ino, I want you two to sweep the village for information. Ino, you are better with people so Shino will be your backup incase someone gets aggressive." he stated, getting a nod from both members of his team. He turned to Naruto, "You and I will be searching the east based on the information you obtained. I will take the northeast, you will take the southeast, upto 5 miles out and we will meet up in the village at noon. Understood?" he asked, getting a nod from the Jinchuuriki. "Good." He stood up tall and smiled at his team, "Move out!" he said loudly. He smiled as Ino and Shino walked out of the inn and Naruto disappeared in a shunshin before disappearing himself.

Naruto smiled as he jumped out of Yoka. This was his first time out of the village and he was rather happy to be away from all the glares that Konoha gave him. Hikari materialized next to him and smiled, "It's good to see you in such a good mood Naruto-kun. Maybe we should take our time searching so we can capitalize on it." she said smirking.

Naruto chuckled, "As much as I would love to make you walk bowlegged for the rest of the day, these bandits could become a bigger problem so I'd like to focus on them for now. Our fun will have to wait." he said with a smirk.

Hikari pouted, "Fine. So, do you mind if I stay out? It's not often that I'm out in the fresh air." she said using his denial of sex to get some fresh air.

Naruto nodded smiling, "Sure Hikari-chan. It'd be nice to have some company. O! that reminds me." he said as he stopped. Hikari looked at him curiously until he ran through some handseals and yelled, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" as he slammed his hand to the ground.

A mid-sized brown wolf appeared and looked at Naruto, "**You must be our new summoner. I am Komamura. I specialize in fighting and hunting but make a pretty good tracker as well. How may I be of service?**" he asked.

Naruto smiled, "Perfect, I am currently looking for bandits in the area. Would you please assist me in tracking them and avoiding any traps they may have set?" he asked.

Komamura smiled, well as much as a wolf can smile anyways, "**It would be my pleasure. May I assume the female beside you is your mate?**" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yes. Kitsune-hime is definitly my mate. Please give her the same respect you would me." he replied.

Komamura nodded and bowed to Hikari, "**It is a pleasure to make your acquantance, Hikari-san.**" Hikari smiled and bowed back. Komamura sniffed the air and turned towards the northeast, "**I smell humans not to far from here, please follow me.**" he said as he jumped to the trees. Hikari and Naruto shared a look before disappearing into the trees as well.

Bandit Camp: 10 minutes later

The trio arrived at the camp and took a moment to take it in. To the north was the Dekao river, just as the elder had informed them. To the east was a small cliff, not unscalable by shinobi standards but definitly tall enough to be a problem by civilian or bandit standards. To the west and south, where the trio currently stood, was open forest. Naruto turned to his two companions, "Okay. We need an accurate layout of the camp and an approximate number before we return for noon." he said.

Komamura and Hikari nodded, "I'll take the east side, Naruto-kun. I can melt into the cliff face and it'll make me nearly indetectable." she said, gaining a nod from her lover.

"**I'll take the forested south and west. I work best in the woods and there's no way they will question a wolf being in these areas.**" Komamura said.

Naruto nodded again, "Very well then. That leaves me with the north. Meet back here in two hours and we will compile a report and head back to the village in time for lunch. Don't take any unnecessary risks. Understood?" he asked, getting nods from his two companions he smiled, "Good then let's get to work." he said as they all disappeared.

Two hours later, the trio met up. There hadn't been any unforseen problems so they began with their small meeting. Apparently the biggest tent was right in the middle, although most of the tents seemed to be centered around the north and west, seeing as they offered water and shelter respectvily. They each took a stab at the amount of bandits and came up to about 200 bandits, however Komamura mentioned seeing a man with a black cloak walk towards the big tent.

After their short meeting, Naruto dismissed Komamura and nodded to Hikari who decided to stay out for the fresh air and would return just before they entered the village. They spent the next half hour returning to the village, and just enjoying being alone together. Hikari smiled and kissed him softly on the lips before disappearing into the seal as they approached the village.

Naruto landed in a clearing and smiled seeing his sensei and his teammates already wating for him. He skipped the hello's and quickly jogged upto them. Yamato nodded in his direction as he arrived and said, "Good, Let's get some lunch and we can pool our information." His team nodded and Ino directed them to a nearby open cafe.

After sitting down, and ordering lunch, Yamato cleared his throat, "Okay. Ino, Shino you two first please." he said.

Ino nodded, "We didn't get much out of the villagers. They all seem to agree that they were based out of the east but they also kept warning us of a black cloaked man who could raise the dead. I'm beginning to believe that we should take some stock in these rumors sensei." she said, with Shino nodding his assent.

Yamato nodded, "Very well. I will take that into consideration. I searched the northeast quadrant but found nothing to suggest bandit acitvity. Naruto you?" he asked his final student.

Naruto smiled, "I found the bandit camp. After spending two hours researching it, I made a map and estimate the total number of bandits to be around 200, barring any excess that may not have been there atthe time of my reconnaisance. I must note that the man in black seemed to have been entering their command center so I agree with Ino's assesment of him, we should be wary." he stated as he pulled out a somewhat curde but effective map.

Yamato smiled at the map, "Well done Naruto! Since you have made a map, any suggestions for taking out the camp?' he asked.

Naruto nodded and pointed to the forests, "If we go in under cover of the night, Shino could work his way towards the command tent from this way, using his earth jutsu and Kikaichu to mass effect. Myself and Ino should approach from the north, using the Dekao river for our Jutsu. You, however, would be best on the cliff seeing as you have a larger chakra capacity and could use a more devestating Earth Jutsu to collapse the cliff. This is all assuming that someone triggers an alarm and we have to start fighting using our more flashy techniques." he stated.

Shino nodded in assent, "This seems to be a very logical choice of action Naruto-san." he said.

Yamato nodded as well, "Yes, a very well thought out attack plan. I do have the perfect Jutsu for that cliff as well so good planning." he stated.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "So will this be the strategy sensei?" he asked.

Yamato nodded, "I want everyone to relax for the afternoon, we will leave at 10 tonight and strike for midnight. Plan for a silent inflitration but be prepared if the shit hits the fan. Dismissed." he said. His gennin nodded and quickly finished their food before setting out. Tonight would be hectic.

That Night: Bandit Camp: 11 PM

Team Ten had arrived without trouble and, after a quick review, had been sent their different ways to set up for their sneak attack. The team had each been given a shinobi headset so they could start the attack in sync. The basic plan was to kill as many as possible in their sleep before someone noticed them, at that time the call of "Bring the Rain" would be heard and the true battle would begin. Luckily, Yamato had made his team kill innocent bunnies to prepare them for killing. Naruto hadn't needed it considering his childhood but had humored his sensei in any case.

Ino and Naruto quietly went over some plans and it was decided that Ino would skim the tents closest to the water, considering her Jutsu were all water related, and Naruto would be the one to advance to the inner circles faster seeing as he had some Lightning and Wind Jutsu. Now, they were just waiting for the sign to begin the attack. They had to wait another ten minutes before their radios crackled to life and their sensei said, "Begin operation." and they both sped off into the camp.

Naruto had quickly made his way into the camp, silently dispatching sleeping, or drunk, bandits. He did have ANBU stealth after all. Ino had taken control of one of the gaurds and had taken out the other guards using her controlled one before jumping into the river and letting the man be washed away in the swift current as she returned to her body. She had then joined Naruto in killing the sleeping bandits, although in her area and not Naruto's.

Yamato was sitting atop the cliff. He had sent a Moku Bunshin to take care of his area, although it started closer in so when/if he had to collapse the cliff, it would cause maximum damage. Shino had silently drained the gaurds of their chakra slowly and caused them to die from chakra exhaustion. He had sent his colony into many tents, but had killed a few bandits himself since his hive wasn't large enough to cover his entire area. Unfortunatly, this seemed to be a bad idea as a few of the bandits had awoken to the bugs and promptly screamed there heads off, until Shino silenced them.

Shino, however, sighed as the idiotic bandits had blown there cover and he could see the sentries around the main tent were calling out the alarm. His montone voice crackled over the radio and said, "My position has been compromised, request permission to Bring the Rain Sensei."

Yamato nodded atop the cliff, even if no one could see him, "Request approved. Everyone, Bring the Rain!" he ordered, recieving a loud, "Ossu!" followed by:

**Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu! **(Water Release: Water Gun technique!)

**Suiton: Suryuudan no Justu! **(Water Release: Water Dragon technique!)

**Doton: Doryuso no Jutsu! **(Earth Release: Earth Spears technique!)

**Doton: Dochubaku no Jutsu! **(Earth Release: Landslide technique!)

as each of the ninja's used an offensive attack, with Yamato causing the cliff to tumble down on his enemies, destroying nearly 80 bandits in one strike. Needless to say, by the time the four Jutsu had settled and the ninja could view their handiwork, there were hardly 20 bandits left. They all stood, shaking, at the command tent where a man in a black cloak came outside yelling, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!"

He stopped, however, when he noticed Naruto standing over the destroyed remains of his bandit camp. Ino had decided to join with Shino, and Yamato was still heading down from the cliff, so Naruto was on his own for now. "Well, your little group has been preying on innocent travellers for long enough so we decided to take care of you." Naruto replied calmly.

The man narrowed his eyes, "Upstart shinobi, neh?" he looked to the bandits, "He can't be more than a gennin, kill him." he ordered and walked back into the tent. The bandits hesitated only for a second before they drew various weapons and charged the blonde man.

Naruto sighed and ran through some handseals before slapping his hand to the ground just before the bandits reached him yelling, "**Raiton: Kaminari Saji no Jutsu!**" (Lightning Release: Lightning Surge technique!) and turning the bandits into crispy human husks. Naruto scrunched up his face and waved his hand, "Damn I hate the smell!" he said as he walked towards the tent.

Suddenly he heard, "**Herufaia!**" (Hell's Fireball) and jumped to the left just as a green fireball burst from the tent and hit the ground where he was standing just seconds before. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the black cloaked man step out with his hand outstretched and a book in his left hand. The man glared, "I am Jigoku, necromancer of the third order. Given power by the Orochi himself to spread his fear throughout the lands. You will die for my glorious master!" he said as he launched another green fireball at our blonde hero.

By this time, Yamato had joined with Shino and Ino, who were watching the fight, and were getting ready to step in when Naruto held up a hand to them, "This guy is mine. Just make sure no one else interferes!" he said. His team nodded, Yamato only giving him the go ahead because he knew that Naruto wouldn't be beaten easily.

"**Kage no Boruto**" (Bolt of Shadow) Jigoku yelled as a mass of darkness flew from his hand. Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly dropped to the floor, allowing the bolt to pass over him harmlessly. He looked up just in time to hear Jigoku start chanting in a strange language. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he rushed to his feet, released his seals, and nearly jumped when the necromancer cackled maniacally, "Behold the power my lord has bequethed me! **Fujun'na fukkatsu!**" (Impure Resurrection) he yelled as 50 of the nearby bodies suddenly were engulfed in a green light and stood up, only to reveal skeletons holding shields and swords.

Naruto's, Ino's, and Yamato's eyes widened in horror and you could hear the sound of a fevered buzzing coming from Shino. '**Naruto-kun! You need to kill the necromancer to release the souls of the skeletons!**' Hikari said in his mind, letting him know his duty. Naruto's eyes turned into a strange mixture of oceanic blue and stormy grey. His Avatar mark pulsed and he glared at the man that dare to disturb the rest of the dead.

"**You take the souls of the departed and use them for your own twisted gain. You serve a master that will stop at nothing for his own immortality. You are the worst scum upon this earth! I am the Avatar of Susanoo and the Chosen of the Anduin. Your fate has been decided! RANTON: KAMI IKARI NO HARIKEN!**" (Storm Release: Hurricane of Divine Wrath) Naruto roared as his hand blurred through handseals in a flash.

Even Shino's eyes widened as his team watched a massive funnel of air reach down from the sky and rip the man to shreds, causing the skeletons to waver and crumple to the ground. As the Jutsu ended, Naruto's eyes went back to his nromal bright blue and he blinked. _'Uhhhhh Hikari-chan, what the hell was that?_' he asked his mental lover. **'That, koi, was you accessing your divine right of judgement. Guess Susanoo really likes you to let you activate it so readily**.' she answered. **'O! Before you ask, divine judgement activates when something is truly against your morals. So, you activated it because you believe that the dead should rest. As for activating it again, you will have to figure that out on your own**.' she commented. Naruto mentally nodded and turned back to his team before sighing. This was going to take some explaining.

Next Day: Street in Yoka: noonish

Following their successful raid on the bandit camp, Naruto's team had returned to the Inn where he had explained his trials/transformation/mission. Shino had accepted it outright seeing as they were friends, and Yamato and Ino had agreed when shown his celestial features. They had agreed to keep quiet until Orochimaru was a more prevelant problem, although Yamato had come clean about his Mokuton abilities and informed them of Orochimaru's experiments on him. They had been quick to assure their sensei that he was precious to each of them and they had turned in for the night following the assurances, Yamato opting to explain the mission to the elder the next morning without his team so they could get some much needed rest.

Naruto had awoken late and decided to get some lunch. The cafe they had eaten at before had come to mind and he had decided to make his way there, hoping to meet Shino who had already awoken and left. He had quickly gotten dressed and headed downstairs. He let his mind wander as he walked down the street until Hikari had spoken up in his mind, '**Naruto-kun, I sense Nibi-chan's chakra signature coming from where we ate yesterday. You should be wary. It's not like she will attack you, but we don't want something bad to happen.**' she said. Naruto mentally nodded and approached the cafe.

He noticed rather pretty feline female stiffen and look around. '**Naruto-kun, that is Nibi-chan's container.**' she informed him, getting a nod from her container. Naruto immediately stiffened as he saw the BOLT appear, a man in a snake mask stepped forward, "Yugito Nii, you are to return to Kumo immediately to be subjugated to the rule of the council of Kumo by loyalty seal. If you do not comply, we will have no choice but to force your return." he said calmly. Naruto scowled and Hikari growled in his mindscape, '**Naruto-kun, don't you DARE let them take her away.**' she said. '_My sentiments exactly Koi.' _he responded. "**Bakudo no Kyuu: Geki!**" (Way of Binding #9: Strike!) (strange name for a binding no?) He yelled as the four BOLT members were encased in a golden film of chakra, disabling their movements.

"Yare Yare, what could you want with a poor defenseless kitty cat?" Naruto asked, adopting an uninterested persona much like Kakashi's as he held the seal that bound the BOLT members.

The leader, Snake, seemed to frown behind his mask, "Yugito Nii is a rogue ninja of Kumogakure, Konohagakure has no jurisdiction..." he started.

"Au contraire Snake-san. This is Fire Country and we do not allow foreign nin inside our borders without the proper passports, so I assume you have said papers and the clearance to retrieve said kitty cat." Naruto said smiling disarmingly, "Otherwise," his eyes opened and they were an electric blue that screamed power, "I will have to force you out of my country." he said still smiling despite the threat in his eyes and words.

Snake was silent for a moment, "We do not have the passports on us. However, we have evidence that suggests she has been commiting illegal acts here in fire country and ask to be allowed to apprehend her to stand trial." he replied, trying to change the subject and still get what he wanted. By this time, the civilians had evacuated, Yugito was sitting ramrod straight and glancing nervously between Naruto and the BOLT squad, and Naruto could feel Yamato approaching as he flared his chakra.

Yugito was scared, if this man let those ANBU free, she would be caught. Even she couldn't fight off a whole squad of BOLT and a Konoha team. '**Calm yourself Kitten! That is Hikari-chan's container. There is no way he'd allow you to be taken so easily. Trust me.**' the feline in her head said. Yugito sighed and relaxed slightly, '_A-Alright Nibi-chan. But it doesn't hurt to be prepared._' she replied, getting a mental nod from Nibi.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he took a stand between the BOLT and Yugito. "Please tell me this evidence before I release you. As it stands, you are skating on thin ice being here without passports." he replied.

The Snake man was frustrated but kept his cool, he was in BOLT after all. "Yugito Nii is the Nibi no Nekomata's Jinchuuriki. We came across a battlefield not far from here where someone raised the dead. We believe her to be under the control of the Nibi and to have desecrated the graves nearby to use the bodies." he stated.

Naruto scowled, "You are mistaken. My team fought a necromancer there just yesterday. He claimed to have been given power by someone known as Orochi. If that is your only evidence, I am afraid that you will have to leave and I will take Yugito Nii into my custody as a shinobi of Konoha. You will have to go through the proper channels to request her return." he said coldly.

Yamato arrived just in time to heard the BOLT's "evidence" and Naruto's explanation. He nodded and stepped forward, "I am the Jounin in charge here. I agree with my student. You will leave this area immediatly and return to Kumo or I will report this as an act of aggression to Konoha." he said, gaining a grateful glance from both containers.

Snake seemed to glare from behind his mask, as the rest of his team grumbled behind him. "Fine, please let us go so we may return with all due haste." he said. Naruto looked to Yamato, who had joined him in front of Yugito, although he had an eye on both Yugito and the BOLT unit, who nodded. Naruto sighed and dropped into a fighting stance before releasing the unit. They all stumbled for a second before Snake waved his hand, dispursing his unit. He looked back over his shoulder and the Konoha ninja could feel his sneer, "This isn't over demon lovers." he said.

Naruto scoffed, "That's not an insult to me you snake bastard!" he yelled to the man, who faltered for a second before continuing his dash out of the village. '**Hehehehe, that's one way to throw them off their game, neh Naruto-kun?**' Hikari said mirthfully. Naruto just smiled and mentally nodded.

"Arigatou, Naruto-san. You saved me from a very tight spot." Yugito said softly as he turned around.

Naruto smiled brightly, "Think nothing of it Neko-chan. I wouldn't allow anyone to be put under a loyalty seal, Jinchuuriki or not." he replied.

Yugito blushed as Nibi sent several images of the blonde adonis taking her in different positions but shook her head and smiled, "I am glad to hear that. As for taking me in?" she asked leaving the question hanging.

Naruto nodded, "Unfortunately you ARE missing Nin. However, I have a feeling it's not by choice. Please come with us to explain your situation and we will see what we can do." he said, looking to Yamato who nodded his assent. He knew Jinchuuriki were not easy subjects, and he agreed with Naruto, no one should be subjugated to a loyalty seal.

Yamato's Room

After arriving back at the Inn, Yugito had patiently followed Naruto and Yamato, with urges from Nibi to remain calm. She was glad to have this Naruto guy on her side. She had never seen a technique like the one he used to stop the BOLT members. They soon arrived at Yamato's room and each took a seat, Yugito sitting in front of the two men. Hikari suddenly materialized outside of Naruto before touching Yugito's head and disappearing again, gaining surprised looks from Yamato and Yugito.

Naruto smiled, "Hikari-chan just decided she wanted to chat with Nibi-chan. Please don't worry about it, she won't harm you Yugito-san. As for information, I would simply like an overview of your life in Kumo and the reason you have fled." he said, gaining a nod from the feline female as she heard the two whispering in the back of her head.

Yugito sighed and tuned them out before turning her attention back to her, hopeful, friend. "Well, to begin, I lead a pretty decent life. I was overcharged or refused service but I could get by without too much discrimination. This was, in part, due to Killer Bee, my sensei and the container to the Hachibi, seeing as he has proven himself invaluable in protecting Kumo. However, I am not too well liked in Kumo due to the fact that Nibi-chan was sent into a rampage by one stupid man who demanded that she submit to him before she was to be sealed again. Needless to say, she didn't take that very well. It caused many deaths and property damage. In any event, I was just beginning to gain respect when the council started trying to send me on seduction missions. I did not take to kindly to that seeing as the missions invovled... well any and all of the councilmembers fucking me till I passed out." she said.

Naruto growled and his chakra spiked at hearing this but kept silent otherwise to allow Yugito to continue. Yugito sent him a comforting smile seeing his reaction and cntinued, "E, who is Killer Bee's brother, made a rule that I couldn't be sent on frivolous seduction missions. However, they found a way around that and started sending me on missions to major political areas hoping to turn me into some type of slut. I never did sleep with the men, instead I beat the shit out of them to give me what I wanted." she said with a smirk, gaining a smile from her fellow container, and suprisingly one from Yamato as well.

She took a big breath and decided to get down to the nitty-gritty, "They frequently asserted that I was a flight risk because I have no familial ties to the village and constantly tried to prove that I was disloyal to my village. All this was to finally pass the petition to put me under the loyalty seal, which was really just an excuse to turn me into nothing more than a whore for the council. I really don't know why the targeted me, but I happened to return early from a mission and saw that BOLT squad meet with some of the council to trap me and put the seal on regardless of the Raikage's approval, which prompted my flight. Nibi-chan recommended finding Naruto-san seeing as he may be able to protect me, if he wishes." she finished, getting another growl from Naruto and his eyes turning that same stormy grey/oceanic blue as yesterday.

Yamato nodded, "You are more than welcome to seek asylum in Konoha. I believe it would be a good idea to request Naruto's support seeing as he has recently established a clan." he commented.

Yugito turned to Naruto with big pup... kitten eyes and said, "Would you please help me?"

Naruto smiled, "Of course, as of right now, you are under the Namikaze family's protection. Please relax and don't worry about Kumo. I will deal with them." he stated.

Yugito smiled brightly and jumped him hugging him happily, saying "Thank you!" over and over again.

Naruto chuckled, "No problem. Yamato-sensei, may I request that we leave early to get this situation under control back in Konoha before the BOLT team returns?" he asked. Yamato nodded and disappeared to collect the rest of his team.

Yugito suddenly stepped back and sat down blushing furiously muttering something about perverted foxes and cats. Naruto chuckled and Yugito adopted a nervous look, "I appreciate the protection, but not all of Kumo is bad. Killer Bee, E the Raikage, Karui, Omoi, and Samui, who are Killer Bee's squad are all really good friends of mine. If-If they want to come visit... can they?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and Hikari appeared next to her, quickly glomping her. "Of course they can! The more the merrier!" Hikari said.

Naruto chuckled, "And don't start questioning why I'm helping you. First, I couldn't live with myself if I let you become nothing more than a... well you get the idea." He said frowning at the end cause he hated that with a passion. "Second, Us Jinchuuriki have to stick together! Third, if I didn't offer to help, my girls would kick my ass from here to Iwa and back." he said with a smile.

Hikari chuckled and wrapped one arm around Yugito, whilst Yugito giggled at them, "Damn straight we would!" she said loudly. Naruto just shook his head and waited for his sensei to return as the two girls started chatting, the next few months would probably be hectic!

Kami's Court: Same Time

A silver flash appeared and then settled down to reveal two beings. One with long red hair and beautiful jade green eyes. The other, Ryuujin standing tall and smiling. He bowed to Kami, "I have retrieved Kushina Uzumaki, my Lady." he said.

Kami nodded, "Good work." she said happily. She focused her gaze on Kushina, "We have much to discuss Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and you have a very important decision to make." she said, gaining a hard look from the woman.

**A/N:** And done! This is my LONGEST chapter ever! I hope you all enjoyed it! So a poll is up, and I hope you vote soon! Now, Read and Review! (Kurenai appears) Yes you must all read and review otherwise I will have to test my new anti-pervert genjutsu on you! (Uhhhh Kurenai-chan, you can't do that to my readers.) Nonsense! They shall do as asked or I will show them the might of the female mind! (Okay, yeah. I'm all for femenine power but that's taking it a bit too far. I mean it's not fair to the men.) Who says I have to be fair to men why I (**Author Kami Style: Iceblock no Jutsu!**) Kurenai is encased in ice: Thank Kami! Jeese. Anyways, please read and review or I'll unleash Kurenai and her dreaded Genjutsu on you! (if you happen to be female and take offense to this, I apologize it is ment merely to be humorous)


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: And I'm back! I apologize if this is later than normal, I had several obligations this week (including jury duty, damn lawyers take a two hour lunch break and made us stay till like 5 in the afternoon) so again, I apologize! Now, this chapter will involve Kushina in a large capacity and I hope those of you against incest will read this before writing this fic off. If you choose not to read it, please don't bash me for it, this actually holds my own belief on incest. If you disagree, well good for you. In any case, Nibi's poll is an OVERWHELMING vote to have her join the harem so she shall. Now without further ado, **Naruto: Titan of Defense!**

_"A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge." by Thomas Carlyle_

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon does not own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Okami, or Bleach!**

**A Mother's Choice and Kumo's Response!**

Kushina looked around and then back at Kami before saying, "Uh, where am I?"

Kami raised and eyebrow and looked to Ryuujin who sighed, "I am sorry M'lady. I thought it best to bring her here as soon as possible. If you require me to explain, I will be happy to do so." he said bowing.

Kami shook her head, "I understand, good choice. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Could you please tell me what you remember after your birthing of Naruto?" she asked kindly.

Kushina's face scrunched up in concentration, "I had just given birth and Minato wanted to seal Kyuubi into Naruto. I-I eventually caved and let him take Naruto away. As the Kyuubi appeared, someone in a spiral mask showed up and attacked me. I got lucky and was able to kill him, but he sent me to some type of... dimension from my guess." Her eyes went wide and she looked at Kami frantically, "It-It's been thirteen years since that day! Oh my kami! Naruto! Who watched over him? Who..." she never got to finish as Kami raised a hand and Kushina felt compelled to stop.

Kami's face was kind but it held a deep sadness, "I will answer all of your questions, so long as you answer mine first." she said. Kushina was silent for a moment before nodding, whoever this woman was obviously held enough power to rescue her, and to put her back if she disobeyed. "Good, How do you know it has been thirteen years?" she asked.

Kushina's face scrunched again, "I-I was somewhat awake in the dimension. There was this pulse that I could feel would appear about once a day, at least that was what I thought, so I counted them each time it appeared. It accumulated into something close to thirteen years." Kami nodded but Kushina continued as if she hadn't seen her, "I can remember thinking about Naruto all the time. I always wondered if he was okay, if he had someone to care for him. Did he grow up to be like me or his father? Is he a good man? Or did the village drive him insane?" Her face became crestfallen, "How I failed him by not being there. I failed at being the mother I was supposed to be. How..." she never finished again as a black haired woman appeared in her downcast gaze and glared at her with such vehemence Kushina was struck speechless.

Yami's face was twisted in rage, "YOU failed him? Don't be so quick to judge yourself Kushina. You thought about him everyday for thirteen years. You cared not for your own life, but for Naruto's." she said fiercely. Kushina looked grateful, but that soon changed, "Yes, you failed as his mother. But it was not by your choice or power." she said confidently, whilst staring into the woman's eyes.

Kami cleared her throat, "I believe I should answer your questions. You have answered what I needed to know. I believe the best way to start, would be to say that Naruto indeed grew up to be a fine young man." Kushina smiled softly hearing that, "Hell, just being himself he's already snared four girl's hearts and I have a feeling that he will be snaring three more." she said, causing Kushina to nearly go into 'protective mother mode' when Kami raised her hand again, "Not to worry, he is not a pervert, well except when it's acceptable, and the girls get to confirm or deny new additions to his little group," she said, causing Kushina to calm down.

Kushina looked down before her voice carried out over the court, "What-What was his life like?" she looked up at Kami with tears in her eyes, "Please tell me someone took care of him." she said practically pleading.

Kami sighed and her eyes saddened once again, "I am afraid not Kushina-san." she said causing Kushina's face to fall. "Before we get into that, I have a proposition for you. Will you hear me out?" she asked. Kushina nodded warily, "Good. First, I am Kami and you are in my court." she said.

Kushina's jaw dropped and she gave her a disbelieving look, "If your Kami, then I'm really a flaming Jalapeno." she said. Suddenly Kushina found herself on fire and looking distinctly like a Jalapeno. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone and Kushina looked at Kami with her jar nearly dislocated.

Kami chuckled, "You said it, not me." she said smirking, along with every god/goddess there. "Believe me now?" she asked, getting a stunned head nod from the red head. "Good. Second, Naruto no longer has need of a mother figure, or parental figure for that matter, in his life. Accept that and move on." she said sternly.

Kushina's eyes narrowed, "I may not have been there but that doesn't make him any less my son." she replied.

Kami sighed, "Truly? You are gone for thirteen years and then just show up and expect him to accept you as his mother? It may not be your fault, but you can no longer claim the title of Naruto's mother. If you even try, I promise you, you. will. fail. And I do not break my promises." she said forcefully. Kushina nearly took a step back at the pure belief and power behind that, but she still didn't want to back down. Kami saw this and sighed again, "Look, I am going to let you view his life. If, after that, you still believe he will accept you as his mother, then I will allow you to try." she said, gaining a hopeful look from Kushina. "However," Kami's voice and face turned grave, "**If you fail, I will wipe his memory of you and send you to the afterlife myself.**" she said.

Kushina gulped and nodded, "I understand, Kami-sama." she replied.

Kami nodded, her face returning to the kind smile from before, "Good. Lastly, should you wish it, I will allow you the chance to be with Naruto in an intimate fashion. If you cannot be a mother, then why not be a lover?" she asked, getting a bewildered look from Kushina. "Just think about it, Go view his life. When you're done, return here so we may talk more." she said waving her hand, causing an Angel to appear and lead Kushina away.

Yami turned to her sister, "You just love playing matchmaker as much as I do huh?" she asked.

Kami giggled like a little schoolgirl, "Maybe!" she said smiling.

Yami shook her head before shrugging her shoulders, "Eh what the hell, I'm in!" she said, making many of the lesser god's and goddess's gulp nervously. It was never a good thing for them when Kami and Yami agreed on something.

(A/N: to summerize, Kushina was sent to a pocket dimension. She did not age physically, however she WAS aware of the passage of time. Please keep this in mind!)

Konoha: Two Days after meeting Yugito: 8 PM

Team 10 had hightailed it back to Konoha to run damage control before Kumo could interfere. Luckily, they were faster in returning than the Kumo team and had made it to the gates within two days. Team 10 landed at the gate, guarded by the Immortal Chunin Kotetsu and Izumo, and Yamato stepped forward, "We need you to send a message to the Hokage. We need a meeting with him right away." he said seriously.

Kotetsu nodded and disappeared, "Kotetsu will deliver the message, hurry there and you will have to take responsibility for that cutie over there." Izumo said motioning to Yugito.

Naruto nodded, "She is under my protection. I will take full responsibility for her." he replied, getting a nod from Izumo. Yamato motioned to his team and they sped off, Yugito hot on their heels.

They soon arrived at the Hokage's office and were quickly ushered in. Sarutobi still sat behind the desk, but Tsunade stood to the side, getting ready for her position, no doubt. Sarutobi raised an eye at Yugito's presence but ignored it and focused his eyes on Yamato, "Report!" he ordered.

Yamato nodded, "The bandits have been neutralized. We encountered little difficulty with the bandits themselves, however Naruto was forced to fight a, I can't believe I am saying this, but a necromancer sir. He expelled a green light and raised several of the bandits' corpses into skeleton warriors. He claimed to have been given power by someone called "Orochi" sir." he said.

Both Tsunade and Sarutobi were surprised and it showed. "That is quite the story. I assume Naruto-kun was able to beat him?" Tsunade asked.

Yamato nodded, "Yes. He seems to have used part of his bloodline to do so. In any case, This is Yugito Nii. She was formerly a Jounin with Kumogakure but fled due to... unreasonable circumstances." he said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "These unreasonable circumstances better be supremely unreasonable to constitute desertion." she said seriously.

Naruto stepped forward, "I assure you, they are Baa-chan." he said, getting a twitch from Tsunade. He looked to Yugito who nodded, "The Kumo council has been trying to make her be their loyal... well there's no easy way to put this so, they have been trying to make her be their willing cum dump." he said making the last two words sound like trash in his mouth.

The uninformed members of team 10, and Tsunade gasped, while Sarutobi had a downright murderous look on his face. "Well, that won't be happening. I officially offer you sanctuary and protection within the borders of Hi no Kuni." Sarutobi said.

Naruto beemed at his grandfather, "Thanks Jiji! I might wanna mention that she's also the container for the Nibi no Nekomata and I offered her a place in my compound. That's part of the reason they were so adamant about you know what." he said still seeing the murderous look on his grandfather's face, although it was joined by Ino's and Tsunade's.

Sarutobi nodded, and Tsunade smiled, "Good thinking Naruto-kun. I assume this is acceptable to you Nii-san?" the Sandaime asked.

Yugito nodded, "Yes, very much so. Thank you both for this. I don't think I can repay you." she said smiling.

Sarutobi chuckled good naturedly, "I'm sure you will find someway to young lady. You are all dismissed. I will handle this situation as my last act as Hokage. Tsunade will take over after that." he said. Team 10 and Yugito nodded before they all left and went their seperate ways. Naruto making his way to the compound at high speeds with Yugito behind.

Yugito sped up and started to run alongside him. "So, is there anyone else living with you?" she asked.

Naruto smiled, "Well there's Hikari-chan, of course. Anko-chan, Amaterasu-chan, and Hana-chan. You will be the fifth woman in the house. The only real rules we have are to pick up after yourself and try not to disturb the others. You will be on the second floor, considering the third is my bedroom. The first floor has a private Onsen, kitchen, living room, dojo and in the back, a training ground. Any questions?" he asked.

'**oo oo ask him if he'd let you sleep in his bed tonight!**' Nibi interjected. Yugito blushed, '_NIBI!_' she replied, "Uhhh only one." she said still blushing. Naruto raised an eyebrow but kept silent, "Are all of the girls... ummmmm your lovers?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled good naturedly, "Well, not yet. I've made love to Hikari-chan. I plan to do the same to Anko-chan sometime soon, but Hana-chan and Ammy-chan both want to get to know me better before that happens. I promise to put up silencing seals if that's what you're worried about." he said concerned.

'**Considerate and sexy! Why aren't you jumping him again?**' Nibi asked. _'Nibi, shut it! I'm not in the mood to deal with your pervertedness_.' Yugito replied. "Thanks for being considerate. But, that wasn't what I was worried about." she said.

Naruto nodded, "Alright. I'm sure you will get along with them just fine." he said smiling warmly. Yugito couldn't help but smile back.

Namikaze Compound: Five Minutes Later

As Naruto stepped into the compound, Hikari materialized next to him and he yelled, "I'm home!" smiling. Anko suddenly appeared and glomped him, followed quickly by Hana, and Amaterasu was the last, although she gave him a pretty heated kiss.

Anko wolf whistled, "Eat his tongue while your at it wolfie." she said teasingly, causing Amaterasu to back up blushing madly.

Naruto chuckled, "Enough. I want to introduce Yugito Nii. She will be staying with us for the foreseeable future. She is the container of the Nibi no Nekomata and is escaping from Kumo. If you want specifics, ask her, because I'm tired of explaining it and getting my blood boiling." Naruto said, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a dip in the hot springs and then call it a night." he said before turning to Yugito, "Make yourself at home. I'm sure the girls will be more than happy to help you." he said, getting devious smirks from Hikari and Anko.

Hana shook her head and Nibi commented, '**Kitten, whatever you do, don't believe those two.**' Yugito mentally nodded and Hana stepped forward, "I'll help you find a room. Knowing these two," she said jabbing a finger to the two prankster queens, "They'd probably put you in Naruto-kun's room. Anyways, I'm Hana Inuzuka. Pleased to meet you." she said smiling.

Yugito smiled back, "Yugito Nii, as you heard. Thanks for the help." she said as she walked upstairs with the feral female.

Hana shook her head as they leveled out on the second floor, "It's my pleasure. Take the middle door on the left. I'm the first. The right side has Hikari, then Anko, then Amaterasu. I'll leave you to unpack, I want to take a bath as well." she said, slipping into her room.

Yugito walked into her room and smiled. There was a bed, a dresser, and a small bathroom. It was cozy. Perfect for her, so she just unpacked, taking her time. Before she realized it, two hours had passed, and someone was knocking at her door, "Who is it?" she asked politely.

Hikari's voice drifted through the door, "It's me, could I speak with you?" she asked.

Yugito smiled, "Yes, come on in." she replied.

Hikari opened the door and stepped in smiling. She glanced around the room and nodded, "I see you really took Naruto-kun's advice. The cat plushies are rather cute." she said smirking. Yugito blushed, she had around 20 cat plushies on her bed. Nibi just wouldn't shut up so she had bought a few and found them to be rather fun to collect so she ended up with a whole collection.

"It's all Nibi's fault." Yugito said, mentally smirking as the cat demon was asleep.

Hikari chuckled, "I have no doubt." she replied. There was an awkward silence before Hikari spoke up somewhat nervously, "Listen, You are more than welcome to stay here, but, I want to let you know, that every girl here has feelings for Naruto-kun. In conjunction with that, each one of them was approved by me, and later by the others invovled, namely Anko for Hana and all three of us for Amaterasu. If you decide to pursue a relationship with Naruto-kun, please let me know in advance. I am the alpha here and I will try to help. Nibi-chan is a pretty good friend of mine after all. If it comes spur of the moment, well, that's fine too. Just let me know ASAP." she said smiling softly.

Yugito blushed, "Look, not that I don't appreciate it, but I don't know if I want a relationship with a guy who's going to have a harem. I want a guy who will pay attention to my needs, as well as his own, and I'm just not sure he, or any man, could do that." she stated.

Hikari's eyes were steely but they softened slightly, "I see. You will come to learn of Naruto-kun's character. I assure you, your fears are unfounded. In any case, I understand your point and will concede them" Hikari let a pregnant pause fill the room before continuing,"for now. Goodnight Yugito-san." Hikari said standing and walking out of the room.

Yugito stared a bit puzzled for a moment before shaking her head and getting ready for bed. '_No guy could really handle that many women at once... could he?_' she thought as she fell asleep.

Kami's Court: Three days later

Kushina was practically wearing a hole in the floor in front of the doors to Kami Court with all her furious pacing. She had spent the past three days watching Naruto's life and, like every other person who had seen it, was pissed beyond belief! The village hadn't honored Minato's wishes in the slightest, hell they downright spit on it. She had kept Kami's last comment in mind while watching him interact with Kyuubi and Anko, and to a leser extent with Hana and Amaterasu. She could honestly say that Naruto was a great man, and she would be honored to be with him. But she still knew that he was her son, and that was throwing all intimate thoughts out the window.

The doors opened and she had to take a deep breath before walking in. All of the gods and goddess, sans Amaterasu for obvious reasons, were in attendance. Kushina approached Kami with steely eyes, "Thank you for letting me see that. Now I know who to kill when I go back." she said harshly.

Kami sighed, "That wasn't the point of showing you. Did you keep in mind what I said?" she asked.

Kushina nodded, "I did, but I still fail to see why I can't be his mother." she replied.

Yami rolled her eyes, "Are you blind, or just plain ignorant?" she asked getting a growl from Kushina, "He grew up all alone till he was ten. He stopped asking for someone to take care of him when he was six, after he learned about seals. He may only be thirteen in standard years, but his mind is that of at least a thirty year old, and his current body is eighteen. He is far past his formative years and he does not need a mother, nor father. Should you attempt to become his mother now, he would reject you fiercely because you were never there for his childhood." she stated.

Kushina frowned, guilt forming, "But, it wasn't my fault! I don't have the skills to escape a pocket dimension." she said.

Kami shook her head sadly, "That doesn't matter. What does matter, is that he no longer needs a mother and you attempting to be his, would not work. The bond between Mother and Child is formed from being there and taking care of the child everyday of their childhood. Naruto does not have that bond, and he has forsaken any attempt at making one. All because of the abuse he suffered. That is why it will. not. work." she said, punctuating her words at the end.

Kushina silently went over her options, and there weren't many. She knew she wanted to be a part of Naruto's life, and she knew what they were saying was true. However, she remembered giving birth to him. How could she abandon her morals and sleep with her son? She just couldn't wrap her head around it! She shook her head again.

Kami sighed, yet again, "Kushina, I tire of arguing with you. You have two choices set before you. The first, attempt to be a mother to Naruto and fail. You know you will, I know you will, that is all that matters. The second, opt to be his lover. You will be with him in an intimate level similar to that of a mother, but on an even deeper level. Should you choose the second option, I will personally change your DNA to ensure nothing relates you to him anymore. As it stands, there is maybe 1% of your DNA left in his body. Make your choice." she said, giving her ultimatum.

Kushina's eyes were wide with fright and a million thoughts went through her head before one stuck out, '_What would Minato say?_' she thought. "I-I wish to speak with Minato. I will give my answer after that." she said.

Kami was silent for a moment before nodding, "Very well. Shinigami, please retrieve Minato Namikaze's soul and allow him to speak with Kushina." she said, getting a nod from Death incarnate before turning back to the red haired woman, "You will have till the end of the day to speak with him. After that, I will wait no longer. Naruto needs his support now, before the true storm hits, and to delay it any longer would be detrimental to him, and our plans." she stated.

Kushina nodded and a bright flash of light filled the room. Kushina blinked to rid herself of spots and smiled brightly before running and glomping her deceased husband. "Minato-kun!" she yelled.

Minato caught her and spun her around smiling brightly. "Kushi-chan! What's going on?" he asked, his demenor changing from happy to curious in a second.

He suddenly found himself on the wrong end of Kushina's fist, "THAT was for condemning our son to a life of hell!" she yelled, as Minato was bent over her fist.

Minato stumbled back and caught his breath, "Wh-What? Weren't you there? What about our friends? Sarutobi-sama and Ero-sennin?" he asked.

Kushina growled and grabbed his ear, dragging him out anime style, "You and I have a lot to talk about and not enough time. Move your ass mister!" she said as they disappeared out the doors.

Kami chuckled, "I dearly hope she takes my offer. She and Hikari would make quite the pair for Naruto." she said smirking devilishly.

Yami smiled, "My My sister, I thought I was the evil one?" she asked getting a laugh from her white haired counterpart.

Namikaze Estates: Same day: 8 AM

Naruto awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He groaned as he moved out from between Anko and Hikari, who both snuggled closer to one another to make up for the lack of warmth. He rubbed the bleariness from his eyes and opened his door, clad in nothing but his boxers with his celestial features showing because the girls liked to pet them before resting.

Yugito, who happened to be at the door, got the full view and looked him from head to toe, taking in the sculpted muscles and the obvious mark of a Kyuubi on his neck. She gulped as she felt heat rising to her face, unfortunately for her, Nibi chose this time to wake up. '**OOOOOOO Kitten! Look at those muscles! And those extra features just add to it! Don't you just wanna tear off his shorts and ride him till you're sore for the next few days?**' she asked while sending images of Yugito bouncing wildly on Naruto straight into her mind's eye. '_NIBIIIIIIIIIIIIII!' _Yugito roared in her mind.

Naruto yawned, "What's up Yugito-chan? It's kinda early and today is my day off." he said.

Yugito was still blushing but she was able to shut up Nibi long enough to respond, "An ANBU appaeared at the front gate and said that the Hokage requested you and me in the council chambers. Apparently, Kumo has sent their response to our actions." she said.

Naruto nodded, now fully awake, "Okay then, I'll get dressed and we can head out. Are you ready?" he asked, getting a nod from the feline female. He nodded and closed the door, going to get ready himself.

Not a second after the door closing, Nibi was, once again, sending several images of Yugito being pleasured by our blonde hero in rapid sucession. '_NIBI, cut that out! What is up with you? You were always perverted but you were never this pushy!_' Yugito said as she leaned against the wall, waiting for Naruto. '**That's true, but you won't find a stronger mate than Naruto-kun. If he can claim not only Hikari-chan, but Ammy-chan as well, then he definitely has to be something. Besides that, he's a Jinchuuriki too so that speaks volumes for his willpower because you KNOW how Jinchuuriki are treated. His body is just a bonus.**' she replied.

Just as Yugito was about to retort, Naruto opened the door and stepped out, dressed in his usual attire with the haori. He smiled at her, "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and he grabbed her before they disappeared in a Shunshin.

Council Chambers: 8:15 AM

The clan heads and the Hokage were all in attendance and awaiting Naruto and Yugito's arrival to start the meeting. Since this could cause widespread difficulty to Konoha, Sarutobi had informed the clans as to what was going on, and they all seemed to support his decision. However, they still needed to play the political game so they had agreed to talk about Kumo's response and to take into account what could happen should she stay or be sent back.

Naruto and Yugito soon appeared and Sarutobi smiled warmly at them, "Good to see you Naruto-kun. I'm glad you got here so soon." he said.

Naruto nodded, "Let's skip the pleasantries Jiji. I got woken up for this so let's get down to Kumo's response." he said.

Sarutobi nodded, "Very well." he said and motioned to the scroll in his hand, "I have read the scroll and will now read it aloud for all of you to hear. I would like to hear the different clan heads' opinion on Kumo's response and then we will debate on the best course of action. However, remember that **I **hold the final decision here." he said, gaining nods from the clan heads, although Hiashi was reluctant to do so.

_Dear Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure,_

_The council of Kumogakure has become aware that a Kunoichi of Kumogakure has been apprehended by one of your ninja, namely Naruto Uzumaki. This Kunoichi, Yugito Nii, is a Missing Nin and we would happily pay a sum of 1,000,000 yen to have her returned to us alive. If this is not acceptable, please reply with an offer for the return of this Kunoichi, ALIVE. We are not limited to only monetary compensation._

_However, if you deem her your prisoner, we must inform you that she is an asset to our village and we would be very displeased to learn that your village has denied our request for the return of a known fugitive. She has friends and family here who would be greatly disappointed to see her leave. Unfortunately, the great village of Kumogakure will not allow her to escape so easily, and our taxes are coming up to vote soon. We sincerly hope you will do what is right._

_Signed,_

_The Honorable Council of Kumogakure_

Sarutobi finished saying. Everyone was quiet for a moment until Tsume spoke up, "They have quite the gall to both sweet talk you and threaten us at the same time." she said seriously.

Shibi pushed up his glasses, "Indeed, Tsume-san. I must point out that we get much of our chakra conducting metal from Kumo's miners, seeing as Iwa is unfavorable to us. A rise in tax would be quite detrimental." he said montonously.

Shikaku muttered a soft, "Mendokuse. I agree with both of them, however, I could not allow anyone to be returned simply to be forced into slavery." he said.

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes, I agree with Shikaku as well. However, Yugito-san?" he said, gaining her attention. "I noticed that this seems to be the council only. Would the Raikage happen to be a supporter of yours?" he asked.

Yugito nodded, "A(E) has always supported me. His brother, Killer Bee, helped me learn to control Nibi. I would say he is a large part of why I have lasted this long." she said.

Everyone could see the wheels turning in Sarutobi's head and Naruto smirked, "What you got Jiji?" he asked.

Sarutobi's smile could have matched Naruto's famous one, "Perhaps I have one last trick up my sleeve. I shall send a message to the Raikage straight away and see if he, or a delegation, can come to meet with me, Naruto-kun, and Yugito-chan to sort out this situation. I am sure he would be MOST interested in his council's actions." he said, gaining chuckles across the room.

Hiashi had remained silent throughout the proceedings, but now he had enough. "Hokage-sama. Did you forget that the last Raikage not only attempted to steal the Byakugan, but nearly suceeded and demanded my brother as payment!" he asked.

Sarutobi's eyes steeled, "No I have not. However, this Raikage is much more moral than the previous one, or have you forgotten our intelligence on the small civil war after that attempt?" he asked, causing Hiashi to sit and simmer. "I understand your mistrust Hiashi-san. However, this is important. If we win this, we will gain a new demon container, and possibly an alliance with Kumo." he said. Hiashi nearly opened his mouth, but twin glares from Naruto and Sarutobi shut him up. "Good, meeting adjourned." he said as everyone began to file out.

Namikaze Estates: 9:30 AM

By the time Naruto and Yugito had returned, everyone was awake. They gathered in the living room to discuss Yugito's situation. After Naruto had explained Sarutobi response, Amaterasu was the first to speak. "So, if he sends a delegation, who would be the best to get you to return freely?" she asked the feline female.

Yugito thought for a moment, "Samui, my self-proclaimed sister, and her team of Karui and Omoi would have the best chance. Killer Bee and A(E) himself would be a close second, but anyone else would have to fight me to go back." she replied.

Amaterasu nodded and Hana spoke up, "So, would you have a problem going against them if they are adament in bringing you back?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Yugito thought once again, but Nibi spoke up in her mind, '**Kitten, I know you hate to disappoint them, but if you return it is not a matter of IF the council will get you. It will be a matter of WHEN. You can only go without sleep for so long, and your friends and family are only human.**' she said, speaking logic.

Yugito nodded mentally and steeled herself, "I would rather not have to fight them. I don't honestly think I could hurt them." she said getting a frown from Hikari and Anko, although Naruto stayed passive throughout her explanations, "However, I am definitely capable of argueing for my safety. I will not leave without an argument, and definitely without some form of resistance." she said confidantly.

Everyone nodded and the frowns disappeared from Anko and Hikari. Naruto clapped his hands together, "Very well then. Yugito is under our protection whilst here. If she does not inform me PERSONALLY of her wish to return to Kumo, then we will assume she has been kidnapped and shall set out immediately to protect her." he said getting nods and happy smiles from his girls, he looked to Yugito, "I will not stand against you should you return, however, please remember that you left for a reason, and I will protect you should you remain here. As I said, should you fail to personally inform me of your departure, then we shall follow and attempt to retrieve you." he said smiling warmly at her.

Yugito blushed slightly and nodded. '**What have we here? I thought you wanted a man who would pay attention to your needs and Naruto-kun couldn't be that man?**' Nibi spoke teasingly. Yugito shook her head and adopted a hard visage, "I have to ask, why would you go to such lengths for me? And, aside from that, why would you force your friends, and lovers, to chase after me?" she asked.

Naruto frowned, as did all of his girls, "You are a Jnichuuriki, like me. I understand what it's like to be ostracized and hated for something out of your control. Besides that, I would never allow someone to be put under a loyalty seal. As for the girls... they would follow me regardless if I told them not to. I simply included them because I already knew they would chase you." he said.

Anko spoke up, her eyes smoldering with anger, "And how dare you insinuate that Naruto-kun would "force" us to do anything! I've known him for three years now and not once has he ever forced me to do something. Hell he's never even asked me to do something I wouldn't like!" she said angrily, shocking Yugito.

Hana frowned, "While Anko is correct, I think you should get to know someone before you insinuate something about them. I won't hold it against you, but don't think that Anko and Hikari-chan won't. They are very protective of him." she stated, causing Yugito to lock eyes with the two mentioned and turn away from the anger radiating at her.

Naruto sighed, "Hikari, Anko, enough." he said, causing them both to adopt a sad look, "She didn't know. I doubt she has any experience with a decent man considering her life." he said, before turning a gaze to Yugito, "However, don't think I am the same as "most guys." I would go to hell and back for each of these girls and I'm pretty sure they'd do the same for me." he said, before standing and calmly walking out back to the training grounds.

Hikari and Anko sent her withering glares and followed Naruto, hoping to be of some help. '**Well, that was a royal screwup Kitten.**' Nibi commented.

'_Nibi, shut up. I'm not in the mood to talk right now.'_ Yugito replied, her anger at herself along with the threatening feeling of having Naruto's girls glaring at her shortening her proverbial anger fuse. Yugito blinked and found herself standing in front of her flaming feline companion. The look on her face would be frightening to anyone but only Yugito could pick up on the more than usual amount of bloodlust coming from her Bijuu.

'**That's too bad Kitten,**' Nibi started as she paused for effect, '**Because I didn't help you escape only to have you insult the only one who could keep us safe. Naruto-kun is a great man. Hikari herself told me his life story, and, let me just say, yours is all sunshine and rainbows compared to his first few years.**' Nibi said as she glared down at her container, disappointed with her actions against the only one to have kept her completely safe.

"He may be strong and caring, but I still don't believe he can attend to all of his lovers needs. No man can..." Yugito started.

Yugito never got to finish as Nibi slammed a paw against her cage, rattling the whole mindscape, "**Kitten, don't insult his heart. Hikari-chan is one of the few friends I have as a Biju.**" Nibi stated, fiery determination and belief in Naruto fueling her words,"**I take her word close to that of Shinigami-sama's himself. She has spoken highly of him, and his heart. I do not know why you are so adamant about insulting him, and his loves,**" Nibi paused again while sending another heated glare at her container before finishing in a softer tone,"**But you need to seriously think about why you are.**" the Feline Biju said before flinging her back out of her mind.

Yugito came to and noticed that there was a note of the table. It was from Amaterasu and told her to stay away from Hikari and Anko until both she and they cooled off. She frowned as she felt guilt and embarrassment take root in her chest and she immediately walked upstairs to sort out her feelings, and why she was so confused by Naruto's actions... and why she was so threatened by the girls surrounding him.

With Naruto, he had stalked outside only to unseal the notes on elemental manipulation and set to work. He sent three hundred clones for Lightning and three hundred for Wind before beginning his usual workout routine. He wasn't really mad at Yugito, more like disappointed that she jumped to a conclusion just because he was male. Now, He COULD equate it to the way the villagers treated him, but he knew better. She had just fled her home, she had no friends, and she was probably accosted by males all the time. He would let it slide, but only for a time. If things got too bad, he would have to separate her from his girls and keep an eye on her from a distance. He did promise to protect her after all.

Hikari and Anko were watching him, but he made no move to invite them to join him. He wanted to be alone for now. He stopped after finishing his pushups and smiled at them, visibly letting them know that he was okay. They smiled back and he made a playful shoo'ing motion with his hand that caused them to pout but comply and leave him be. He smiled and went back to his workout. He needed to get stronger, he had neglected himself trying to fix Konoha. It was time to really earn the title 'Kiroi Senko no Konohagakure.'

Kami's Court: End of the Day

Kushina and Minato stood before Kami, one about to make the biggest decision of her life, and the other there to support her. Kushina had spent all morning explaining Naruto's life to Minato. Needless to say, he was just about ready to go Kyuubi on their asses, but was stopped by Kushina when she explained Naruto's discovery of his paternal heritage, and the subsequent declaration he made to his girlfriends.

Kushina had then gone on to describe the various seals he created, using Minato's teachings to their fullest. Minato had been so proud, he had nearly cried. When Kushina had started in on having, currently, four girls, well, he really had cried. After all, it's not everyday you get to see your son legally have a harem of girls who love him. That had, however, led them into a VERY uncomfortable discussion. Namely, Kami's offer to Kushina.

Minato had been silent as she explained her reasoning, and Ryuujin showing up and explaining Kami's offer, along with her reasoning. Minato had been very conflicted as he didn't know what to say. This, however, had taken up all of the afternoon and nighttime because Ryuujin and Kushina had ended up arguing vehemently for their sides, Ryuujin for Kami and Kushina for her own. Kushina had been unable to ask Minato his opinion before they had been called before Kami's Court yet again. Minato, for his part, was still thinking on it and finally made his decision as they walked through the doors.

Kami smiled softly at the both of them and turned to Kushina, "Have you made your decision Kushina?" she asked.

Kushina glanced around nervously. She knew that trying to be Naruto's mother wouldn't work, talking with both Ryuujin and explaining his life to Minato made that clear to her. But she just didn't know if she could view him as a lover, and not her son. Minato stepped forward, "Kami-sama. May I speak?" he asked respectfully. Kami nodded and he smiled saying, "Thank You." He turned to Kushina and smiled warmly, "Kushina-chan. I am dead. I sacrificed myself to save Konohagakure and I will reside forever in the Shinigami's stomach for it. That was a mistake. They ignored my final wishes and have treated our son like garbage. While you hold no part of the blame for it, the fact remains that you weren't there. As it stands now, you have a chance to be something special. Naruto has grown immensely in such a short time, and he never really had a childhood. I have a favor to ask of you, if you would indulge a foolish Hokage, and a horrible father." he said smiling bitterly at the end.

Everyone was silent, rather shocked at his words. Kushina shakily nodded her head, "Good. I want you to accept Kami-sama's offer." He raised a hand to stay her immediate retort, "Hear me out. Kami-sama's points are more valid than yours. Not to say yours have no merit, more that they do nothing but keep you from our son. If I had the chance to be with him, even if it was nothing more than friendship, I would leap at it and hold on forever. I am asking you, please don't let Naruto slip from your hands again. I was the one to take him from you last time." he said taking her hands in his, he folded them and pressed them over her heart, "This time, I want to give him to you forever." he said smiling.

Kushina was shell shocked for a moment before she closed her eyes and smiled softly, one tear slipping down each of her cheeks. "A-Alright. I'll do it." she said softly.

Kami smiled brightly, "I am happy to hear that Kushina-chan. Thank you for your words of wisdom, Minato Namikaze." she said acknowledging his part in her decision.

Kushina wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Kami, a new determination blazing in her eyes, "When do I get to meet my future lover?" she asked.

Kami chuckled, "Soon, first I have a gift for you." she said waving her hand, causing a summoning scroll to appear. It held ornate golden designs on it but the biggest thing was the red pheonix adorning the scroll paper. "The Pheonix summoning contract. Would you like the honor of being the first Pheonix Sennin?" she asked, chuckling at the owl eyes that Kushina had.

Kami suddenly found herself tackled by the exuberant redhead and smiled. "Thank you!" Kushina yelled before detaching herself and grabbing the scroll. She quickly signed it and smiled at Kami.

Kami chuckled again, "One last thing before I send you to Naruto-kun." she said before tapping Kushina on the head and causing the woman's eyes to glow and her natural green color to disappear, being replaced by a brilliant gold. "I have changed your DNA now. I hope you enjoy your new bloodline." she said smirking. Kushina opened her mouth but Kami snapped her fingers because she felt one of the most powerful goddesses quickly approaching and she seemed pissed. Kushina disappeared just as Destiny came bursting into the room.

"ALRIGHT WHO ADDED NIBI-CHAN AND KUSHINA-CHAN TO NARUTO-KUN'S HAREM?" she roared as she looked around the room. Every god and goddess, sans Yami and Shinigami, who were whistling innocently, blinked owlishly. Destiny noticed the two calmer/nervous gods and glared at them, "Didn't I tell you to STOP MESSING WITH MY PLANS? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO TAKE ME TO RECALCULATE THE REST OF THE UNIVERSE FOR THAT?" she roared going off on both immortals.

Minato turned to Kami, "Is it always this hectic around here?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Oh no, your son has caused more havoc in thirteen years than Orochi did in centuries! You should ask Shini-kun to let you do his paperwork, you could sit in on the meetings and keep an eye on your ex-wife and son." she suggested. Minato nodded, he could just use kage bunshin after all.

Suddenly Yami stood up because Destiny had run out of breath, "You know. It's not fair, every girl except that snake user has something special for Naruto-kun. Hmmmmmmm." she went into thinking mode before smirking and snapping her fingers, disappearing in a black flash.

Kami groaned, "Why do I get the feeling this is going to bite us in the ass?" she asked. The other gods just chuckled.

Same Time: Namikaze Estates

Yami appeared in Anko's room, half scaring her to death when she yelled, "BOO!" to the snake wielder. Anko jumped and turned around holding a kunai in each hand, only to relax when she saw Yami. "Ah Yami-chan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Yami smiled and snapped her fingers, causing a scroll with black outlines and the picture of a Hydra adorning the paper appeared in front of the purple haired woman. "I am here to offer you the use of the Hydra summoning contract, seeing as they would be far better comrades than those traitorous snakes." she said smiling.

Anko's jaw dropped. "R-Really?" she asked.

Yami nodded, still smiling, "Yep! You just have to do one little thing for me." she said.

Anko eyed her warily, "Yeah, what's that?" she asked.

Yami's smile seemed to grow, "Simple. I want your permission to give you a bloodline." she said.

Anko was once again stunned, "You wanna offer me not only a contract that Oro-teme searched for, but also a bloodline?" she asked incredulously.

Yami just nodded, "Fucking right!" Anko said while pumping her fist into the air.

Yami chuckled, "Good to hear, now hold still while I give you this bloodline and then I will leave the scroll here for you!" she said happily as she touched Anko's head and Anko was enveloped in a black light. When it died down, nothing had changed about Anko but you could feel something was more predatory about her. "Now, this bloodline gives you the scales of a hydra for defense and you can inject different enzymes into your torture victims." she said, before smirking lecherously, "Or you could create an aphrodesiac and go to town with Naruto-kun!" she said, causing Anko to blush. "Well that concludes our business, Ja Ne!" she said disappeared just as Anko launched several Hydra heads after her. After all her snake jutsu were now hydra Jutsu!

Anko blinked at the hydra heads as they all turned around and looked at her curiously. Slowly, a grin made it's way onto Anko's face, "This will be interesting." she said smirking with her new elongated canines.

**A/N: **So I decided everyone is going to have some type of bloodline or be demonic/celestial. You will have to wait for Yugito's and Kushina's bloodlines however. Now please Read and Review! Unfortunately, I can't think of a funny note to end on, so I will have to wait till next week to give you something. Sorry!


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I'm back again! This chapter we will see Yugito develop a bit, Naruto and Hana get to be more than acquantances, and Anko finally gets her wolf meat! :) (Anko appears) Thanks everyone of you horndogs out there! I'll be sure to put on a very _nice _show for you. (Anko's nose drips a small amount of blood) well I gotta get ready, take care! (Anko disappears) Hmmmmmm well, hope you all enjoy on this chapter of: Naruto: Titan of Defense!

P.S. I wish to apologize for the late update. These last two weeks have been HECTIC for me. I have joined the Navy and will be shipping out in 7 months. (plenty of time to finish this fic of course!) so yeah. Thanks guys and girls and heres your longer than normal chapter, with lemony goodness!

_'It takes one person to forgive, but two people to be reunited.' by Lewes B. Smedes._

**Disclaimer: TSD owns nothing but his own ideas!**

**Family's Reunion and Hydra's Pleasure!**

Naruto sighed as he finished his workout. It had been almost three weeks since Anko had told everyone that she was now the Hydra Sennin. She had, however, convienently forgotten to mention her bloodline. Naruto had wanted to take out both Hana and Amaterasu, but Hana had been sent on a mission for the three weeks, ending in two days, and Amaterasu had been recalled back to Kami's Court for a little while. Yugito, unfortunately, was not settling in as well as he would have liked. She seemed to avoid Hikari and Anko with a passion, and she usually opted to stay away from him as well. There had been no incidents between the girls and her, but it was still very tense. He just shook his head in disappointment and dispelled his shadow clones.

He had come a long way in elemental manipulation. His lightning affinity was mastered to a Kage's level, while his wind affinity was easily Sannin, although not quite Kage level. He hadn't touched water yet. Luckily for him, Minato had several wind and lightning Jutsu's that he had learnt as well. He didn't create anymore combat seals, instead focusing on forming his chakra into the seal so he wouldn't have to draw it out, although the higher the level and the more complex one was, made it harder so he could only use **Byakurai** without fully drawing the seal for now. His speed was Minato's level so he could use the Hiraishin for nearly 8 hours without much strain on his body. His strength was upgraded slightly with his celestial upgrade so it was now nearing Gai's strength. All in all, Naruto was easily Jounin level, approaching ANBU if he got more experiance.

He took a step forward and the world blurred out of existance as he felt a pulse of chakra from his Avatar Mark. He blinked and found himself in the same world that Susanoo "tested" him in. Susanoo smirked and waved at him, "Yo Naruto. I got a mission for ya." he said.

Naruto shook his head smiling, "Okay, what ya got?" he asked, just going with the flow as he knew this was part of his agreement.

Susanoo turned serious, "Shinigami has reported several necromancers summoning the Iwa army that Minato Namikaze destroyed. We want you to destroy those necromancers and send those souls back to hell in the process." he said.

Naruto winced, "I'm supposed to fight a whole undead army?" he asked, slightly sceptical.

Susanoo nodded, "Well, yes. We want this done ALONE, Naruto. I will allow you access to the Divine Judgement, should you need it." he said.

Naruto winced again but nodded, "Alright. Will you give me the location and approximate number of enemies?" he asked.

Susanoo nodded again, "They are on the **Hakai no Heigan **(Plains of Destruction) and we estimate at least 10 necromancers and two of those are going to be high level." he said.

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Understood. Why do I have to do this alone though?" he asked.

Susanoo was silent for a moment before responding, "We don't want this whole mess advertised. You alone are easier to hide in the human world than your whole group. As it stands, You will have to inform Sarutobi and Tsunade of your departure. If all of your girls were to join you, there are at least two more people to be notified, not to mention the clans involved. It is simpler for you to disappear than for your whole group."

Naruto nodded, "Very well, I'll set out in the morning." he said, gaining a nod from Susanoo. The world blurred again and he found himself standing in his training ground. He sighed again, this was going to be hell at home.

Next Morning, Forest of Hi no Kuni

Naruto jumped through the trees at an astounding pace. He was correct in his assumption that the girls wouldn't be happy with his mission. Anko and Hikari had been downright livid, and Yugito hadn't been very happy either. Tsunade and Sarutobi had given him time off after being fully informed of the situation, although he had convienently left out the specific details so as to not worry them or have him followed.

He sighed and stopped before running through some handseals and summoning Komamura again. "**Hello again, Naruto-sama. How may I be of assitance?**" he asked respectfully.

Naruto smiled, "For now, just keep me company on this journey, I may need you to help me fight later though." He replied.

Komamura nodded, "**It would be my pleasure, sir.**" he said as the two took off running again.

That night, Naruto bedded down in a cave, dismissing Komamura after feeding him some fish he had caught. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him.

The following morning, Naruto awoke early and set out for the Plains, once again summoning Komamura. They reached the Plains by noon and stopped for lunch before slowing down and creeping up on the Plains. Now these Plains were home to a rare breed of grass that grew to be nearly 8 feet tall, easily overshadowing a fully grown man. So Komamura and Naruto would have to physically search for any clearings that the necromancers could be hiding in.

Naruto and Komamura crouched in the tall grass. "Okay, I'll circle to the south, you circle to the north, and we will meet up directly east of here." Naruto said before creating a Kage Bunshin with nearly half his chakra. "You follow Komamura and create clones to watch the camps he may encounter. Understood?" he asked, getting nods from both his clone and Komamura. They all blurred from existence and went about their jobs.

Naruto searched the Plains for a good three hours before finding the first camp. It was simple, a small campfire by a large tent with nearly 100 skeletons standing in rank and file. He observed for ten minutes before creating a clone and ordering it to keep watch. He spent the next four hours doing the same to 9 more camps. However, when he came upon his 12th camp, he realized it was different.

This camp didn't have a visible campfire, and the tent was easily large enough to hold the Icihraku Ramen shop and then some. It had a hole at the top and green smoke was billowing out from said hole. He also took notice of the 300 skeletons, and the 50 extras that were significantly larger and had full plate armor along with broadswords. He made a note to attack this camp last. He made three clones this time and set them to watch the camp whilest he headed towards the meeting point.

He arrived only to see Komamura patiently waiting and his clone nodding to him before dispelling. He recieved the memories of 8 more camps, although none were like that special camp Naruto had noted. He turned to Komamura who nodded, "**Nothing more to report than what your clone saw sir. Is that all?**" he asked.

Naruto smiled and unsealed a leg of deer that he had bought specifically for occasions like this, "Nothing more, well done and thank you for your assitance." he said tossing the leg to the wolf who grabbed it and dismissed himself.

Naruto sighed and walked out of the plains and into the trees. He swiftly made a small camp and set some clones to watch. Tomorrow would be a busy day. As he settled down to sleep, however, he felt like he was being watched again.

Up in the trees, a figure with long hair smiled softly as it watched the blonde haired demi-god fell asleep. "Sleep well Naruto-kun." it said before disappearing.

Plains of Destruction: Next Morning

Naruto awoke and quickly ate breakfast. He dismissed his perimeter clones and nodded feeling that nothing had disturbed them. He then dispelled the clones watching the separate camps and nodded, noticing that each camp held only one necromancer, excluding the specialized one which held two. He quickly made 600 Kage Bunshins and had them line up. "Alright you maggots!" He yelled, getting their attention "Listen up! I want 20 groups of 30. Each group will be assigned to a camp. The last group, will be with me when we attack the head camp with those two necromancers. The signal will be the **Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)**launched at the main camp. I want 10 clones on the necromancers and the rest running interference. My team, we will be running differently but you will recieve specialized orders later on." he said, getting nods from his mass replicas.

"Good, expect the show to start in three hours. MOVE OUT!" he roared, causing them all to disappear. The only sign that they were there: a pair of eyes that held mirth before even that disappeared as well.

Naruto's team quickly appeared in a small clearing near the specialized camp. Naruto was lucky that these camps held no shinobi as they really didn't have any way to pick out him or his clones. "Alright, I am going to create 50 more clones. You all are to stall the regular skeletons, the extra clones will hold off those big guys." Naruto said thumbing the hulking skeletons with full plate. "I will personally take out the two necromancers. We attack in two hours, understood?" he asked, getting nods from his clones before they all disappeared. He turned back to the camp and settled in. The clones would need all their chakra to fight those monstrosities.

Two hours later, Naruto created said clones, who nodded and took off towards the mentally designated area to prepare for the assault. Naruto sighed and slowly began drawing the seal for his most powerful technique. It took him nearly five minutes, but he was able to ensure that there were no flaws. He looked to the sky and nodded, it was time. Quickly drawing on a chakra seal he had filled just last night for this occasion, he launched his attack. "**Hado no Hachi ju Hachi:Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (Way of Destruction #88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)**" Naruto roared as a massive surge of electricity blasted forward and obliterated nearly 200 skeletons in one strike.

Naruto smirked as he saw his clones rush forward and begin their assault. He nodded in appreciation of his clones attack and made his way to the command tent as he noticed two figures make there way out of the, now collapsed, tent. They both had glowing green eyes and long back cloaks, however the right one had a silver outline and the left held a blood red one. They took in their attackers before glaring at the approaching demi-god. "We are necromancers of the second order! How dare you interupt the will of our lord! The Yamata no Orochi!" They yelled as one before throwing their hands forward and yelling, "**Herufaia**" and blasting four balls of green hell fire at their attacker.

Naruto's eyes widened and quickly dropped to the floor, dodging balls of fire. He lept back to his feet only to see the red one constantly blasting his position with hellfire, causing him to dodge quickly. He glared at the man but glanced over at the silver one and was shocked. The man was covered in a green light and he yelled out, "**Hone no Yoroi!**" (Armor of Bones!) His body suddenly became overcome by a bonelike armor (go figure?) with multiple plates that Naruto could see would be very difficult to break through.

Naruto cursed as the silver one rushed forward with high Chunnin speed. He quickly dropped into his **Uruken **stance and began a fierce Taijutsu battle with the man. He absently noticed that the red one was now going through the same ritual and it cost him a heavy hit to his gut. Naruto grunted and flew back, flipping in midair to land just as the red haired one called out his own armor and they stood before Naruto again. "**Give up and we will allow you a chance to join the great Orochi! Someone of your talents would be of great use to him!**" the silver one said.

Naruto growled as he felt a small pulse from his Avatar Mark. "Yeah, not gonna happen boys! Let's take this up a notch! **Taitan no Boei!** (Titan's Defense!)" Naruto yelled as his body shifted due to his bloodline. His skin became a dark greyish black and red lines depicting a raging storm played across his body like a mural. "**Feel honored. I haven't used this yet in battle and you have forced my hand.**" Naruto said as he dropped his resistance seal, rolled his shoulders, and dropped into his Taijutsu stance. "**Let's dance!**" he yelled as the necromancers charged him.

This time, however, things were vastly different. Unencumbered by his seal, Naruto was running circles around the two necromancers, however their armor was still strong. Despite the few blows they got in, Naruto was winning by far. His defense was just as powerful, if not more so, than their own and he was able to push them back. He was doing rather well until their eyes glowed brightly and they started cackling insanely.

"**It seems our master anticipated your arrival and has given us the power to destroy you! Behold the might of the Yamata no Orochi! Damudo no Senshi! (Soldier of the Damned!)**" they yelled together. They were both engulfed in a strong green fire and Naruto watched in slight horror at the two necromancers as their bodies were destroyed and all that remained was the bone armor and their own bones that quickly formed into a skeletal warrior the size of a tree of Konoha encased in glowing green fire. However, one soldiers eyes were bright red whilest the others was an otherwordly silver. "**Prepare yourself Chosen of the Anduin. For we will destroy you!**" They yelled again as a large broadsword and shield appeared in their hands.

Naruto paled and quickly set himself on the defensive. His clones had long since dispelled, and the new ability of the necromancers seems to have caused the skeletons to have crumbled to the ground. He absently noted that the other necromancers were pushovers compared to these two as his clones had taken them out without much difficulty. Naruto didn't have anymore time to contemplate as the silver one slammed his sword down where Naruto was just a second before. Naruto quickly realized he would need help and pulled out a scroll before yelling "KAI!" and letting a thousand Kunai pepper the area.

Both necromancers turned damned soldiers let out dark chuckle. "**Kunai will do nothing for you! Now Die!**" The red one said.

Naruto smirked, "**Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that asshole!**" He yelled as the red one slammed his sword down, only to miss as Naruto disappeared in a flash of gold. Naruto smirked again and spent the next ten minutes dodging their strikes while trying to come up with a plan. Nothing in his arsenal, at least within the time he was allowed, would harm these creatures so this was beginning to look pretty grim.

Of course, that's when things changed. A loud feminine voice cried out from above, "**Suiton: Suryuudan no Jutsu!**" (Water Release: Water Dragon Technique!). The large water dragon slammed into the red eyes one, which cried out in pain as it felt the water douse its flames to almost fatal levels. Naruto looked up and was shocked, there flying on what seemed to be wings of flame that left small embers floating in their wake(1) was the woman he had seen in the one picture of his mother and father. He froze and was lucky that the two fiery warriors were focused on the flaming red head. "You boys better have a good reason for attacking Naruto-kun or we are going to have a big problem." she said glaring at the two even as she made more handsigns.

The red eyed one opened his mouth to respond rather rudely when he heard, "**Suiton: Teppodama no Justu!**" (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique) and he felt his flame go out. He cursed himself for his foolishness even as he felt his soul be dragged away to hell and the bones fall to the ground now lifeless. Kushina glared at the remaining soldier and said, "That was rhetorical, you attacked Naru-kun and that's your death." she growled out as the silver eyed one began to attack in earnest.

Naruto, who had been stunned by the appearence of his supposed Kaa-san, shook his head to clear it. '_She can't be my Kaa-san. I have no parents, they are both dead! Besides that, I'm too old to have someone ordering me around.'_ he thought before sweatdropping, '_Well, except for the women in my bed, but that's a separate issue._" Naruto thought as he turned back to the battle. He took notice that the red head seemed to be tired and took into account her Justus. He noticed her flicker her attention to him for a moment and he stiffened and then nodded. He needed to do something, and soon, if they were to get out of this alive.

He watched as she flew through the air and quietly made his way behind the enraged warrior, all the while gathering chakra for his most devastating Jutsu. When he had positioned himself appropriatly he made a clone, "After this is over, collect the Kunai. NO. MATTER. WHAT!" he said, getting a nod from the clone before it disappeared and began its assigned job. He collected his chakra and quickly ran through several handseals for one of his newest jutsu. "**Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu!**" (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Technique!) Naruto yelled, pouring nearly all of his chakra into the Jutsu.

The soldier heard the technique's call but was too slow to block it. It slammed into him at full force and weakened him considerably. "My turn!" Kushina yelled as she summoned quite a bit of chakra, "**Suiton: Daiteppodama no Jutsu!**" (Water Release: Great Water Bullet Technique) She yelled as three water bullets twice the size of normal slammed into the remaining warrior, ending his spell and causing his death.

Naruto was panting, as was Kushina as she landed in front of him. He set himself in a neutral stance as he attempted to both catch his breath and determine who she was. He eyed her warily and she sighed in sadness, "I promise to answer all your questions, but seeing as we are both tired and, probably, hungry. What do ya say to getting out of here and setting up camp?" she asked.

Naruto eyed her again but nodded. "Alright. You did help me so I'll trust you... for now. But I want answers!" he said forcefully, getting a nod from the red head. A single thought went through both their heads as they headed off towards Naruto's previous campsite. '_It's going to be a LONG night._' they thought.

Naruto's campsite: That Night

Naruto and Kushina had reignited the old campfire and had both unsealed food for themselves, after all Naruto didn't trust Kushina. They sat quietly around the campfire, across from one another, until Naruto finished his instant ramen and set it down, leveling his stare at the red head. "Alright, explain. Why do you look so much like my Kaa-san?" he asked seriously.

Kushina sighed softly, "Promise to hear me out before you react?" she asked. Naruto considered it a moment before nodding, he still owed her for the help earlier anyways. Kushina nodded, adopting a serious look. "I am Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Aka Shinku of Konohagakure and widow of Minato Namikaze." she said sadly, causing Naruto to freeze. A thousand thoughts went through his head but they all came back to one question: Where had she been?

Kushina sniffled as tears started flowing down her face, actually surprising Naruto. "After giving birth to you, I was attacked by a man in a spiral mask. He was able to hit me with a time-space ninjutsu and send me to a pocket dimension. "She said sadly before hiccuping with laughter, "Not before I killed him though." she stated. Naruto was strangly quiet and numb as he stared at the woman who claimed to be his Kaa-san, at least in his eyes. "I spent the next thirteen years in a catatonic state. Everyday I thought of you and if you were safe or happy. I stayed in said dimension until Ryuujin was able to save me." she stated, causing Naruto's eyebrow to rise.

She noticed this and smiled softly, "I was brought to Kami's Court where I was faced with a choice. I was allowed to view your life and speak with Minato before I decided and here I am. If-if you want to know what the choice was, then I'll tell you. Just... please don't reject me. I can't lose you again." she said sobbing at the end, her head in her hands.

Naruto was a bit shell-shocked, but he always hated seeing a woman cry and that, along with his evergrowing kindness, urged him to act. He quietly closed the distance between them and hugged her, causing her to stiffen and then relax, grabbing him and sobbing into his chest uncontrollably. "Shhhhhhh. It's alright. let it out." he said softly as his own tears threatened to spring forth.

A good three minutes later and Kushina had stopped crying and was able to pull back wiping the tears from her eyes as she said, "Thank you."

Naruto nodded, "I understand you can't be held accountable for what happened, so let's just put that behind us." he said, gaining a surprised look from Kushina.

"You're just going to forgive me that easily?" she asked incredoulously.

Naruto shrugged while smiling, "If I can forgive Jiji for what he did. Then I can definitely forgive you for something out of your control. After all, hating you for what happened would make me no better than the civilians." he said.

Kushina smiled softly, "Thank you Naruto-kun." she said softly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You haven't called me sochi yet. Am I to guess that this has something to do with your decision?" he asked, sincerely curious.

Kushina suddenly looked nervous but nodded, "Yes, yes it is. I am still slightly uncomfortable with it but I promised Minato." She said.

Naruto felt slightly annoyed but shook his head, "I am sorry, but if this concerns me. I would rather be informed of it now than be blindsided later." he stated. They had not moved so Kushina scooted slightly away from him.

"V-very well. Kami allowed me to view your life, as I said. She was of the opinion that you do not, and would violently refuse, to have your mother thrust upon you." She said looking Naruto in the eyes. Naruto silently thought it over before nodding in agreement, giving Kushina a slight pain but she shrugged it off thinking, '_I'm not his mother, but I can be one again with his help._' she thought, actually smiling fondly at the latter of her thoughts. She shook her head clearing it before continuing, "So she gave me an option. Return and attempt to be your mother, and fail. Or return and attempt to be one of the women you share your life with." she said blushing at the end.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Humena humena wha?" he said as his brain fried.

Kushina actually chuckled at him as he tried to reboot. "I was rather adamant against the second option until Minato talked to me." she said, gaining his attention.

"Tou-san wanted you to do this?" he asked incredulously.

Kushina giggled and nodded, "He convinced me. The night he sealed Kyuubi into you, I refused but he eventually wore me down. He took you from my arms that night with every intention of you being returned to me. He told me, and I quote, 'I was the one to take him from you last time. This time, I want to give him to you forever.' end quote." she said, smiling fondly at the memory.

Naruto gulped and stood up, running a hand through his hair. "He-He really said that?" he asked looking at her.

Kushina nodded, "Cross my heart and hope to die. He supported it 100%. Oh and if you're worrying about our relation, your transformation almost completly obliterated that and Kami gave me a bloodline, those wings, so we wouldn't be blood related." she added.

Naruto paced around the camp for a good five minutes until he turned and smiled at her, "I-I will give you a chance, but I think we should just get to know one another as friends first. After thinking about it, you are correct that I would never see you as a mother. I am happy you still wish to know me and I won't deny you that. Besides, I think I would like to know just what Tou-san saw in you." he said.

Kushina squealed and glomped him yelling, "Thank you!" causing Naruto to drop to the floor and reveal his celestial features. Time seemed to freeze as Kushina noticed them and Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. He didn't have to wait long as a shout of "KAWAIIIIIIIII! THEY'RE EVEN CUTER IN PERSON!" came from Kushina and she started petting Naruto, causing him to purr deeply. Naruto blushed as Kushina's smirk turned downright Hikari-ish and she started assaulting his extra features with renewed earnest. Naruto had one thought as she hit a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear, '_Maybe I could get used to this._'

Konoha: Three days Later

Yugito had nearly gone stir crazy when Naruto left. Over the past month, the tension between her and the other girls had increased. With Hana and Amaterasu away all the time, and Hikari and Anko both still holding a grudge, she hadn't really made any friends. On the friends note, her relationship with Nibi had been considerably strained and she was feeling the effects of it. Her chakra was out of whack, her usual stamina seemed to evade her, and she could swear her enhanced senses were regressing!

She sighed as she thought over her decision to stay here. '_It may be safe, but it certainly isn't homely. At least, not to me._' she thought as she caught sight of Hikari tending to the flowerbeds like a housewife. '_All of the other girls are involved with Naruto on some level, but everytime I see him, I just freeze and run away. It's like I just won't even give him a chance._' she thought sadly. She knew she really should thank Naruto properly for his help, but she just couldn't throw herself at a guy that already had four beautiful girls hanging out in his house.

She shook those thoughts from her head as she noticed Hana walk into the yard and Amaterasu appear in a flash of black fire. She smiled, hoping to connect more to the two cannine females. She stood up and quickly headed downstairs, unaware of the coming arguement that approached the nearly peaceful home.

Yugito bounded down the stairs and burst into the living room just as Naruto's girls all came in at once. Everyone just froze as they felt the tension in the room. Yugito was switching her gaze from the stoney Hikari and the hostile Anko even as they stared back. Hana and Amaterasu shared a look before Hana sighed and smacked Hikari and Anko upside their heads. "Didn't Naruto-kun tell you to forgive her? Leave her be!" she said, being the mediator once again.

Hikari and Anko both adopted a sad face and nodded sullenly. Hana nodded in agreement and looked to Yugito, "And you should have tried to patch things up! It may be your feelings but, instead of just hiding, you could have talked to them about their feelings about Naruto-kun and why they are willing to share him." She said getting a mixture of a glare and a sullen look from the feline female. Hana sighed, "You are under Naruto-kun's protection but YOU have to try and be friendly. We can't do all the work." she said.

Yugito frowned in sadness and nodded, "Sorry." she said softly. Nibi was strangely quiet about this whole affair and was attempting to let Yugito sort out her own thoughts and feelings on being here. She may have encouraged Yugito to run, but that doesn't mean she would force her own beliefs on her container/friend.

Hana nodded again, "Alright. Now, how about we all sit down and talk for awhile. I've been away for three weeks and I want to know what's going on." she said smiling softly as she moved to the couch. Amaterasu took a recliner, same with Yugito, but Hikari and Anko joined Hana on the couch.

Hikari frowned, "Well, Naruto-kun is out on a mission for Susanoo-sama, but we don't know where or what he is doing." she said, looking at Amaterasu.

Amaterasu sighed, "I can't give out Kami related information." Hana, Hikari, and Anko shared a look that nearly caused Amaterasu to flinch, "However, I can say that he will have something important to discuss when he arrives home in about an hour. I felt his chakra signature approaching the city when I arrived." she said, getting curious and appreciative looks from the girls.

Anko nodded, "Alright, thanks for the heads up." she said.

Amaterasu nodded. Hana turned to Yugito, "Now that I think of it, What was your life in Kumo like?" she asked.

All eyes turned to the feline female, who blushed and cleared her throat, "Well, it wasn't all butterflies and rainbows but I did have it better than most Jinchuuriki. You see, The Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, Killer Bee, is the brother to the current Raikage and has built up a very good reputation as Kumogakure's protector. So, I was given some modicum of respect as they expected me to turn out the same way. However, Nibi-chan destroyed a good portion of the village upon her last escapade before being sealed into me and this caused more grief than the Hachibi. So, while I wasn't outright abused, I was often denied service or called names behind my back." she said, giving a VERY brief summary of events.

Amaterasu nodded, "Okay, so then how about when you became a Kunoichi?" she asked genuinely curious.

Yugito sighed, "Well, as a Gennin I stood out because I pushed myself night and day to be the best. I was given special training to control Nibi-chan's chakra, which was easy considering she is my friend. When I was promoted to Chunin, that is when I started having trouble. Both with the council and the civilians. By this time, there were rumors of corpses going missing and the dead walking. Of course, the first one under suspicion was me seeing as I contained Nibi-chan who has been known to use corpses to protect herself." This gained nods from both Amaterasu and Hikari. "Needless to say, now we know Orochimaru is behind it. Anyways, the council members are old timers from the previous Raikage who attempted to take the Byakugan. They saw this as a chance to make me... well a cum slut as Naruto put it. They tried everything to trash my credibilty and my reputation but it failed until they took drastic measures and here I am." she said sadly.

Hikari frowned but nodded, "I see. I know you mentioned the Raikage, Killer Bee, Samui, Omoi, and Karui as friends of yours. Are they your only ones?" she asked.

Yugito nodded, "My gennin teammates didn't like me and dropped me as soon as I reached Chunin. I met Killer Bee and his squad when I went for Nibi-chan's training, and they were my first real friends. I know I probably made them sad by leaving but..." she looked contemplative for a minute before nodding, "Kumo can't be home when I have to watch out for being raped 24/7 for the rest of my life." she said.

Anko frowned and suddenly got up and hugged her, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun will keep you safe, as will we all." she said smiling, getting nods from the other girls. For just a moment, everyone let go of their different ideals and the room nearly glowed with happiness.

"It's good to see you all bonding so much." Naruto's voice carried out from the doorframe.

The girls all looked up and smiled brightly, even Yugito, and yelled, "Tadaime Naruto-kun!"

Naruto chuckled, "It's good to be home girls. I have someone I want you to meet." he said before stepping in and to the side, letting a slightly nervous Kushina walk in and wave. "This is Kushina Uzumaki and she will be staying with us for the foreseeable future." he said.

All the girls, excluding Amaterasu and Yugito, looked at Kushina with surprise and then turned to Naruto. Hikari frowned, "Naruto-kun is she...?" she asked, but Naruto cut her off.

"Let's sit and talk before I answer that question because it is very complicated." he said, giving the girls a look that practically screamed for them to drop the issue.

Hana nodded and smiled at Kushina while it took Hikari and Anko only a few seconds longer before nodding as well. Kushina smiled, "Thanks! I appreciate you listening first." she said.

Naruto smiled as well and said, "As do I. Kushina, if you would." he said motioning for her to explain. He discreetly dropped a Hiraishin kunai behind Kushina as the girls all looked to said woman.

Kushina nodded and steeled herself. While she wanted the blessing of the girls who had already captured Naruto's heart, she wasn't going to let him go for anything short of death or his own wishes. "I believe it would be best to start from the beginning as long as you all promise to hear my full story before you ask any questions alright?" she asked, getting reluctant nods from the girls, she continued, "I... I guess the best way to say it is that I was Naruto's birth mother." Hikari's, Hana's, Yugito's and Anko's eyes widened but she continued before they could say or do anything,"I won't claim that I'm his mother, as it isn't true. Before you all ask where I was, I'll get to that." she said.

The four girls each sat quietly contemplating what had been said. Yugito had been given a brief rundown of Naruto's life via Nibi, who heard it from Hikari, she knew that Naruto believed himself to be an orphan for much of his life. She frowned, as did the other girls, as they connected the dots. However, Naruto intervened. "Please continue Kushina-san." Naruto said.

Kushina nodded and took a deep breath, "I was attacked after giving birth by a man wearing a spiral mask. He used some type of time-space ninjutsu that sent me to a pocket dimension for the past 13 years. I was able to kill the bastard though." she stated. The four girls looked a bit skeptical but Naruto and Amaterasu nodded, "I was eventually rescued by Ryuujin-sama and taken to Kami's Court where I was given a choice regarding my future." This threw the girls for a loop but another nod of agreement from Amaterasu confirmed her story and they kept quiet as per their promise.

Kushina waited a moment before continuing again. "Kami allowed me to view Naruto-kun's past and I was rather pissed. I argued with Kami and Yami for some time regarding my decision before I was given an ultimatum. Choose by the end of the day or never see Naruto-kun again. I asked to meet Minato, who I spent all day with, trying to figure out my choice, before finding myself, once again, in front of the Court." She said.

Kushina paused here and it was Anko who spoke up, "You keep talking about this choice but you never told us what it is." she said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Kushina looked to Naruto who nodded, "I'll get to that. Minato eventually told me to accept Kami-sama's offer and I did. I was given a bloodline and had my DNA slightly altered so I would no longer have a relation with Naruto-kun." she said, getting a gasp and a glare from Hikari who figured it out. Yugito could have with Nibi's help, but she was oddly silent throughout this affair as well. "Yes, I'm sure you figured it out. I was allowed to either try to be Naruto's mother, and fail, or try to be one of the women he loves." she said softly.

Everything was quiet for only a moment before Hikari was intercepted by Amaterasu, Yugito was holding a conversation about Kushina's actions with Nibi and decided to remain neutral for now, Hikari had settled for giving Kushina a "WTF you thinking?" look, but Anko... well Anko was about to sink a Kunai into Kushina's chest when a flash of gold appeared behind Kushina and Naruto's hands stopped the blade. Anko struggled to stab Kushina but Naruto tightened his grip and didn't let go. Naruto noticed that Hana and Yugito were quite tame and simply waiting to see how this played out, while simultaneously noticing Kushina's obvious sadness, before pulling from his Avatar Mark causing him to glow gold as he yelled, "**ENOUGH!**" Immediately, Hikari and Anko stopped struggling, but they settled for glaring at Kushina. Naruto pushed Anko away and glared at both Hikari and Anko, causing them to flinch away. "**We will sit down and discuss this like adults, not a bunch of neanderthals.**" Naruto said calmly as his aura faded away.

Slowly, the girls returned to their seats, with Kushina sitting as close to Naruto as possible. She may be a Kage class Kunoichi but even she was scared of that many high class enemies attacking her at once. Naruto smiled, "Good. Now, I believe it would be best to start with some questions. Hana, you may go first." he said, gaining a nod from said feral woman. He turned back to Anko and Hikari and said, "You two, control yourselves." he said. Hikari and Anko felt guilt wash through them and silently nodded.

Naruto nodded and Hana took a deep breath before speaking. "I would like to know a few things. First, How can we be sure that you love Naruto-kun as a lover and not a mother?" she asked.

Kushina stared at Hana for a moment, her eyes going blank, "I... I am not quite so sure myself. However, I do not view him as my son, and he does not view me as his mother. I DO care for him seeing as he is part of my family... well in whatever convoluted way we are related now. I simply want the chance to love him as you girls do. If it doesn't turn out that way... then at least I can be his friend." she said honestly.

Hikari and Anko frowned, but true to their word, were quiet. Yugito and Amaterasu were nodding while Hana did the same. "Okay then. Second, do you still feel... well married to Minato?" she asked, trying to figure a better way to put it considering Minato had been dead for years.

Kushina shook her head, "No. I didn't want him to seal Kyuubi... err sorry about that, _Hikari_ into Naruto in the first place and, through the years, I have come to resent him for it. Especially after I watched Naruto-kun's life. I won't say I hate him or anything, and I WAS married to him for a time, but I don't care for him as I once did." she explained, pausing partway through as she realized it was rude to not call Hikari by her name. She may have valued his opinion about the offer, seeing as it concerned their son, but she didn't really love him as much as she used to.

This time, all the girls were quiet as they thought over what she said. Hana nodded again, "Alright that's fine then. Just a warning, attempt to treat him like your son and I'll kick you out of here faster than Naruto can use his Hiraishin." she said forcefully, gaining a nod from the red head. She turned to Naruto, "Then, What do you feel about this Naruto-kun?" she asked, causing every single one of the girls to focus on him.

Naruto closed his eyes in contemplation before slowly opening them and sighing. "I believe her story and do not begrudge her for not being there for my childhood. I agreed to getting to know one another better, and would happily call her my friend." he said before trailing off, "But, more than that is currently out of reach. I must resolve my own feelings and I have a hunch that Kushina needs to sort things out more thoroughly herself, before we go any farther." he said, actually gaining a nod from the fiery redhead.

"I... I would be happy to keep it slow." she said smiling soflty.

Naruto nodded back, "In short, I'm fine with the way things are. I simply wanted you girls to know this as well. She WILL be staying here for now and I would appreciate it if you would all welcome her warmly." he said. Hana, Yugito, and Amaterasu all nodded. While Amaterasu and Yugito were both accepting of Kushina's decision, Hana was more borderline and decided that she would help keep the peace among the women, but Kushina would have to work on Naruto alone.

However, this was not sitting well with Naruto's most adamant supports and lovers, namely Anko and Hikari. They had both seen firsthand what a crappy chilhood he had, and the pain of never knowing who his parents were. When he found out, it was their shoulders that he had cried on to release his childhood despair. They felt that she had no right to even be in the same house as him.

Hikari glared and spoke up, "What makes you think you deserve the chance to be with Naru-kun?" she asked.

Kushina's confidence had waned upon initially meeting Naruto and his girls, but after getting support from both Naruto and some of his girls, it had returned in full force. "I have the same chance with him as any other woman and I will take it!" she said forcefully, surprising the others. Naruto raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

Anko answered this time, "Just because you're a woman doesn't mean you can make up for all those missed years just by spreading your legs!" she said glaring as well.

Kushina's own glare came into play and she growled at the Hidori Sennin (Hydra Sage), "How dare you! I'll admit that I can't make up those years, although I would spend the rest of my life trying to. However, I won't, because it's not worth it. Instead, I want to be someone important to a man I care about. I want to look to the future, not wallow in the past!" she said passionately. She may want to take it slow, but never let it be said that Kushina Uzumaki didn't know what she wanted.

Anko and Hikari were livid at this point but Naruto stepped up once again and the two girls backed down as he glared at them with anger and disappointment in his eyes. "Drop it!" he said, causing them both to flinch. Naruto sighed and calmed down, "I understand your anger, but it is unwarranted. Please take it out on something else, Not Kushina." he said. Anko and Hikari both shared a look before disappearing in their respective Shunshins. Naruto sighed again, "That could have gone better." he said before turning back to Hana, "Hana-chan, I would like to take you out tomorrow night at 7. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner?" he asked.

Hana squaeled and glomped him, causing the other girls to smile, although Yugito had a slight pang of something hit her. She kissed him square on the lips, "It's a date. _Na-Ru-To-kuuuuun_." she purred as she turned and sauntered up the stairs, causing Naruto's eyes to be glued to her ass till it disappeared. Naruto shook his head to clear it before bidding the girls goodnight and heading to bed himself. Kushina and Amaterasu shared a look before giggling perversely. Tomorrow was going to be fun!

Next Day: 7 PM: Animal Kingdom

Naruto had spent all day in his bunker/lab, letting the girls get Hana ready just like they did for Amaterasu. Surprisingly, Hikari and Anko hadn't bothered Kushina or Yugito and had decided to tease/advise Hana about the date. Thinking of Hikari, he rubbed the new Kyuubi mark on his neck. She had snuck into Naruto's room last night and claimed him just like he claimed her, although without the sex. Naruto had promptly cuddled with her all night, letting her know that he was disappointed in her, but not mad at all.

Naruto had arrived at 6:45 to pick up his date and had not been disappointed. She wore a beautiful Kimono that depicted a large brown Huskey cuddling with a small black and white Rat Terrier. Her hair framed her face, once again Hikari's work, and her finger and toe nails had been painted an earthy green, as that was the overall color of the Kimono. She hadn't worn any makeup, but Naruto always thought that a woman shouldn't hide her beauty behind cosmetics.

Needless to say, Hana had been pleased with Naruto's reaction when he had stared at her for a moment before shaking his head furiously and smiling at his date saying, "I'm sorry, could you please inform Hana-chan that I am unable to accompany her tonight because my brain seems to have stopped working?" Hana had blushed and giggled cutely before bending forward and pecking Naruto on the lips.

She pulled back but stayed close enough for him to feel her breath on his face, "Hana says that you won't need your brain as long as your manners and mouth are still working." she said smirking sexily. Naruto had simply nodded dumbly before offering her his arm. They had promptly set out for the Animal Kingdom restaurant where they had been seated in the Lone Wolf section again.

Naruto and Hana had already ordered when Hana leant forward, "So, I know a lot about what you like and all, but I still have to ask. What do you think of our arranged marriage?" she asked curious.

Naruto sighed and set down his drink, "I'll be honest. I don't like forcing anyone into anything. I only accepted what was said because we could both get out if we wanted to." Naruto said, causing Hana's good mood to falter slightly, "However, I was attracted to you when Anko introduced us and I can honestly say that I would look forward to a future with you as my wife. You're strong, kind, level-headed, smart, beautiful, talented... well the list goes on. But, enough of that, I know you have a passion for healing, but do you have any hobbies?" he asked.

Hana blushed but took a sip of her 'liquid courage' (sake) and tried to control her blushing. "Ummmmm well, I have a passion for helping animals as well, but my hobby?" she paused and thought for a moment, "Well, I would have to say sunbathing." she said, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow and Hana to blush, "I just love the way the sun feels on my skin. It's so warm and powerful. I could lay in the sun all day if I had the chance!" she said getting excited talking about one of her favorite pasttimes.

Naruto chuckled, "So, I guess I will have to take you sunbathing sometime. I know this cute little clearing near a waterfall that gets the perfect amount of sun everyday." Naruto said smirking.

He nearly sweatdropped as he saw stars in her eyes as she yelled, "REALLY?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, I'd love to." he said smiling. Hana quickly hugged him and kissed him again, causing a goofy grin to spread across his face and Hana to blush as their food soon arrived. They spent the remainder of the evening simply chatting about several different things, mostly ninja related issues. They stayed away from discussing Kushina or Yugito though, and that was a good thing. As they were leaving however, Naruto spoke softly to the manager before walking his date home.

As they reached the second floor, a repeat of Amaterasu's date occured as Hana and Naruto made out furiously and ended in Naruto asking Hana out on another date soon. Hana had promptly kissed him again before heading to bed and squealing in excitement, causing Naruto to chuckle.

As he headed upstairs Naruto was unaware of the two golden eyes staring at him as the owner thought, '_No more waiting, I will have you Naruto-kun._' before disappearing into the shadows.

Namikaze Estates: Next Morning: Naruto's room

**Warning! Lemon Starts Here! Please skip to next bold line if you are not of age!**

Naruto felt like his body was on fire. He squirmed a bit to put it out but instead woke up only to feel a small sheen of sweat covering his aching body. It took him only a split second to realize why he body was this way. He was HORNY! Unfortunately, he didn't have anymore time to think about that as he moaned aloud. He looked down only to find his sheets bobbing up and down. '_Okay, so Hikari already made up with me, Hana and Amaterasu aren't at this stage yet, and of course Yugito and Kushina wouldn't be doing this so...'_ Naruto didn't get to finish his thought as the sheets were thrown off his body and he was treated to the most erotic sight he had ever woken up to.

Anko was sucking and licking his cock like a 10 inch lollipop, while massaging his balls with one hand and holding his hips down with another. She stopped for only a moment and smiled sexily, with his cock still in her mouth, before deepthroating him and humming, causing the already horny Naruto to loudly proclaim, "Anko-chan Cumming!" Anko mentally smirked and pulled back to his lower head before getting her first taste of Naruto's seed. It held a sort of sweet taste to it, although it was somewhat salty, and she happily gobbled it down.

Naruto was breathing hard as he came off his orgasm, and yet he could still feel the heat from his body building for sex once again. He looked down as Anko gulped the last of his essence and his cock nearly sprang back to life at the sexy smile she wore. "Did Naruto-kun like waking up to having his cock sucked?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Yes, yes I did. However, would you mind explaining why you're here and why nobody heard us?" he asked as Anko crawled up next to him and let her hands wander his toned body.

Anko smirked as she felt Naruto's own hands begin to trail up her body, lightly brushing her breasts and nipples before searching for other erogenous areas. "I put up one of those silencing and barrier seals, for the sound. I also left a note that you would be training for most of the morning. As for why I'm here..." she let it trail off as she moaned when he stuck two fingers into her sopping wet cunt.

Naruto smirked and began to pleasure his lover, while adding his mouth to her right nipple and his hand to the entirety of her left breast. She moaned loudly under his minestrastions, but this isn't what she wanted. She quickly flipped him on his back and growled lightly before biting him on his left shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain. "I'm here to fuck you senseless. You already had Hikari-chan, so it's my turn! And I will get what I want, one way or another." she said smirking as she saw/felt his cock go rigid and his eyes go wide with lust and shock.

"Wh-What did you do?" Naruto asked as he winced. His cock was burning up! He could feel the blood throbbing through his body and he felt his cock strain to enter the female on top of him.

Anko smirked sexily and lowered herself so that Naruto's cock was between their stomachs and began to lightly apply pressure. "I forgot to mention that with the Hydra contract, I gained a bloodline. I am able to create poisons for toture. However, I am also able to create very powerful aphrodesiacs, which I can tell you are cursing me for right now." she said. Naruto growled lightly but it turned into a whimper as his hips bucked and he tried to enter his lover. Anko bent closer to his ear, "Release your other features and promise to fuck me till I'm satisfied and I'll ride you like there's no tomorrow!" she whispered sexily into his ear.

Needless to say, Naruto happily obliged and Anko smirked and she rocked back to her knees before grabbing Naruto's cock and placing it at her entrance. "Don't move until I say so." she said, gaining a nod from her blonde haired adonis. She slowly slid down and engulfed Naruto's cock in her tight love hole. While Hikari's had been a perfect fit, Naruto could feel Anko's pussy regularly pulsing almost. Every three seconds or so, her walls would contract and give him a pleasurable squeeze. Anko cried out in pleasure as he bottomed out inside her pussy, his tip pushing against her cervix.

She slowly rolled her hips, with Naruto moaning aloud before smirking at him yet again. "You're amazing Naruto-kun!" she said, as she couldn't stand teasing him any longer. She put her hands on his chest and began to rise and fall on his cock, wtih his hips eagerly matching a furious pace. While Naruto had kept it somewhat slow with Hikari, Anko wanted no such thing and happily cried out in pleasure as his cock buried itself into her cervix with every thrust.

Naruto was floating high on a mixture of an aphrodesiac and Anko's actions. She had thoroughly turned him on, and her pussy was amazing to say the least. In addition to the rythmic pulsing, her pussy seemed to have these ridges that massaged him as he entered and exited. He was having a hard time not just ramming into her and filling her with his seed before she climaxed. So, he set his hands into play and began to massage and tease Anko's breasts. This gained him a loud moan from the purple haired Hidori, and Naruto smirked as he doubled his actions, attempting to give his lover an orgasm she wouldn't forget.

Anko was indeed well on her way to said orgasm. Naruto's well endowed cock was stretching her to her limits, although pleasurably so. She could feel a slight amount of hot precum coating her cervix and his actions on her breasts were causing her vision to become blurry as she continued to impale herself upon the man she loved. She could feel her pussy squeezing Naruto, giving her pleasure as well, and the small ridges that seemed to be as sensitive as her cervix. She shifted slightly as she felt Naruto's cock go rigid and slammed herself down, realizing too late that this new angle brushed against her G spot.

Naruto's eyes widened as Anko's pussy clamped down on him and she screamed in pleasure. It was too much for him as the tip of his cock found its way into her womb. He growled aloud as his baby batter began to paint her womb white. He grabbed her hips and held her to him as he continued to give his lover the precious liquid she had tried so hard to obtain. He could feel the ridges in her pussy massaging his cock to get as much of his seed as possible, and he happily supplied it.

Anko threw her head back as he brushed her G spot and pierced her cervix and screamed in pleasure. She felt her pussy clamp down on his cock and her vision go white as she felt the hot cream pour into her womb like a fountain. She moaned softly as she felt it fill her and prolong her orgasm. She could feel her ridges as they massaged him and the way his cock throbbed before depositing more of his baby batter into her most holy place. She smiled softly as she felt him tapering off and her own orgasm slowing down. She silently collapsed on top of him.

**End of Lemon! You are safe. :)**

After their orgasms, Naruto chuckled, "Well, that was certainly a wakup call I'd like to get again." he said. Anko just moaned in agreement and snuggled into his chest. Naruto noticed her neck and his Avatar Mark glowed as he bit down on her. Anko winced but had been warned by Hikari so she bit Naruto right where Hikari had.

After letting go, Naruto's mark formed into a beautiful golden wolf on her collar. Anko's however, had formed an eight headed Hydra that had curled together with the nine tailed fox. Anko, however, smiled at her handiwork. She had no problem with sharing with Hikari. "**Mine.**" Naruto said softly as he cuddled with his newest mate. Anko just smiled in contentment.

They took a nap and awoke three hours later at noon. They headed downstairs but were disturbed by Hikari who smiled knowingly at Anko before turning to Naruto, "Naruto-kun. There's an ANBU at the door for you and Yugito-san." she said.

Naruto nodded and headed downstairs only to find all the girls waiting for him. He stepped to the door and the Cat ANBU nodded, "Naruto Uzumaki, you and Yugito Nii have been summoned by the Hokage. The Raikage has arrived with his delegation regarding Yugito Nii's situation. Please come soon." she said before disappearing.

Naruto turned to his girls, and a shocked looking Yugito, before nodding. "Yugito and I will go. The rest of you, please wait here." he said, gaining understanding nods from his lovers/soon to be lovers. Naruto turned to Yugito and held out his hand. She looked scared but Naruto smiled warmly, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." he said. Yugito gulped and, with mental courage from Nibi, took his hand before they disappeared.

**Evil Cliffhanger no Justu! Muwahahaha!**

(1) If you have ever seen Shakugan no Shana, then it's her wings.

**A/N:** Wellll, I'm done! Sorry again for the late update! Now, please Read and Review! (Sasori appears) Yes read and review or I will use my new poison on you! [Oi! I don't want them dead Sasori!] It matters not what you want, I must use them to make more human puppets. [O hells no!] (Author Kami Style: Psychiatrist no Justu!: Sasori appears on a lounge chair and the Psychiatrist holds a pad of paper and pencil) "Now sir please tell me why you have the need to play with dolls." I don't play with dolls! They are weapons of Destruction! "uh huh. Note to self: Patient lives in a delusional world where dolls can kill." (Sasori stands up and unseals the Kazekage) I'll kill you! (Psychiatrist pulls out a gigantic needle) Sir please prepare for your shot of reality. (Author shakes his head as the battle fades into the background.) [Stupid doll users!] Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: I'm back again everyone! Now, I left you all with a bit of a cliffhanger in the last chapter. I hope none of you begrudge me for it. ;) Now, this chapter will introduce Orochimaru and I hope you all enjoy it! not much to say so, let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon does not own Naruto, Bleach, Okami, or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

_"I put no stock in Religion. By the word 'Religion', I have seen the lunacy of fanatics of every denomination be called the will of god." in Kingdom of Heaven (movie)_

**The Raikage's Response and Snake's Frustration!**

Yugito was highly anxious, and nervous, about meeting her friends and former leader. She didn't leave any notes or explanations behind and she knew that Samui, at least, would be furious with her. Naruto, on the other hand, was mentally preparing himself for several scenarios. One was that the Raikage would demand Yugito's return, this would never be allowed, by Naruto, unless the council was removed. Obviously, this would be the worst option. Another was that the Raikage would endorse her departure and she could take up residence, legally, in Konoha, this was the best option. Yet another scenario, Yugito could choose to return of her own free will. Hopefully, she wouldn't choose this option without some major changes in regard to her saftey. Several other scenarios raged between these choices and Naruto was trying to be prepared for anything.

Naruto and Yugito soon appeared in front of the Hokage Tower. Yugito's eyes began to flirt around nervously so Naruto quickly stepped closer and gave her a one arm hug, "It'll be okay Yugito-chan. Just remember, You left to protect yourself, you haven't given up any secrets, and you still care for these people, and they care for you. Trust me, and trust them to do what is best for you." he said soothingly.

'**Indeed kitten. He is right. You are justified in your actions.**' Nibi spoke up, her voice back to the caring tone it had held nearly a month ago. '_Nibi-chan! ... I'm sorry about the way I've acted. I realize that I've been rather rude to Naruto-kun, and he doesn't deserve that._' Yugito mentally said to her tenant causing a wave of warmth to spread through her body and her weariness to fade as they sychronized once again. '**I am glad to see you have come to your senses regarding Naruto-kun. As long as you give him a chance, that is all I ask. However, now is not the time for that. Focus on the task ahead.**' Nibi stated, getting a mental nod from her container. '_**Perhaps, once she has settled in, I can finally be more than just her mental guide.**_' Nibi thought as she watched her container step inside the tower.

Naruto walked upto the secretary who immediatly bowed her head to the Namikaze. "The Hokage's are waiting for you Uzumaki-san, Nii-san. Please head straight up." she stated. Naruto and Yugito nodded their heads in thanks and quickly ascended the stairs. Naruto knocked on the door and recieved the signal to enter. He looked to Yugito, who steeled herself, and nodded before opening the door.

Naruto immediatly noticed the tense atmosphere of the room, and most of it coming from the two brothers who could pass for professional body builders. He was immediatly wary of them as he noticed one was actually wearing the Raikage robes and the other was emitting chakra that few could match... for that matter, only himself, Amaterasu, Hitomi, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya came close to him. He noticed the small version of Tsunade and nearly flinched at the fury in her eyes. She was strong, that much was for certain. The other two, the dark skinned Gennin, seemed enbroiled in a small arguement that ended with the boy facedown, from a fist to his head. Naruto resisted the urge to sweatdrop as it resembled what could have been if he had never gotten his father's sealing notes.

When Yugito stepped into the room, you could have cut the tension with a knife. Tsunade and Sarutobi were silently prepping for a fight, with Jiraiya hiding in the nearby banister so he could help. She smiled nervously and waved at everyone saying, "How's it going?"

The room was still silent until the mini Tsunade spoke up with disbelief in her voice. "How's it going?" she asked obviously distressed. "You run away from the village, now of all times. You give the council a flat out reason to turn you into a slave and you ask how we are doing!" she continued becoming angry at the end. "You leave without a word to anyone and we have to find out from a FREAKING MESSENGER PIGEON THAT YOU'VE SOUGHT REFUGE IN KONOHA! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE DOING?" she roared at her surrogate sister taking a step towards her.

Yugito didn't flinch and only the Kage level shinobi of the room noticed Naruto move between the two women. '_He's fast!_' came the collective thought from every shinobi in the room. "Please refrain from making threatening gestures to my guest. I have promised her my protection and support. I will NOT allow you to hurt her whilest she is in my care." Naruto said calmly as he glared slightly at the blonde Kunoichi.

Yugito put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you Naruto-kun, but I can handle nee-san myself." she said softly. Naruto simply gave her a soft look over his shoulder before stepping aside. She gave him an appreciative look before turning to Samui and frowning, "I didn't have time to tell you that I was leaving, and my apartment was booby trapped so I couldn't leave a note. You all know the council has been rather persistant and I'm assuming that A(E) has informed you of just WHY I sought protection elsewhere." she said, getting flinches from the gennin and sad looks from the two brothers. She turned to the Raikage. "Raikage-sama, You have always done your best to help me, and for that I am grateful. However, even you cannot protect me all the time. If you have come here to order me back, you WILL have to drag me back kicking and screaming." she said seriously, shocking her friends.

Just when the gennin were about to speak up, A(E) held up his hand, silencing them. "I wish I could tell you to simply remain here, however, the council will give me all sorts of hell and taxes and embargoes until you are returned and put under their command." he said, causing frowns to grace the elder Konoha shinobis' lips. Yugito flinched and Naruto took a prtective step towards her, causing a brief smile to appear on A(E)'s face. "I will not do such a thing. As a matter of fact, I believe it is time to cut off their access to our mission assignments... ESPECIALLY the seduction missions." he said, causing smiles to appear on everyones faces.

"Yo Bro! That souns really cool yo!" Killer Bee added, before turning to Yugito. "Two is here coolio? Or do I need to go eight-o?" he asked.

Yugito shook her head at his rapping and Naruto seemed a bit bug eyed from it... still, it was better than green spandex and "Flames of Youth." (TM) "No Bee, it's fine. Naruto-kun here has been very sweet." she said sending him a brief smile, "And, while I was off to a rough start, I think I could end up staying here for good." she said.

The gennin were shell shocked and Karui was the first to snap ou of it. "Bu-but Yugito-chan! Kumo is your home!" she said.

Naruto frowned, as did the other Konoha ninjas, even the Raikage and his brother had slight frowns. Yugito sighed, "How can Kumo be my home when I have to watch my back 24/7 just so I don't get raped?" she asked, causing the gennin to frown as well and think a bit more. "I'll admit that I have heard some pretty bad stuff about Konoha's own Jinchuuriki, but at least he doesn't have to worry about rape. I'll take isolation over sexual assault anyday." she said seriously, sparing a glance at Naruto. The gennin knew she had them beat with this. There was no counter for rape.

Sarutobi shot a look to the Raikage who suddenly smirked like a fox. "Yugito Nii, I have one last mission for you." he said, causing everyone to stare at him. She silently nodded, wondering what her leader was upto. "I am giving you a SS rank seduction mission to improve relations between Konoha and Kumo." he said, causing a cry of shock and outrage from the Kumo gennin. Yugito and Naruto both frowned but kept silent, while the Konoha nin's were mostly confused, sans the Sandaime that is. "SILENCE!" he stated loudly, causing the gennin to quiet. "Your mission is to seduce the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, Naruto Uzumaki. Should you accept, you will remain by his side and, eventually, bear him children... so we can spoil them rotten. Do you accept?" he said, smirking at his joke and the blush on Yugito's face.

Everyone, again sans the Sandaime, was in shock. They all tried to wrap their heads around what just happened when Yugito spoke, "I-... May I have some time to think about it?" she asked.

A(E) nodded, "We will be in town for the week. I will need your answer soon." he said, getting a nod from the feline female. "Should you decide to decline, however, I will be forced to attempt to retrieve you to Kumo. I will try to clean things up if this happens but I can't make any substantial promises." he said, again getting a nod from the female.

Yugito turned to Naruto, who nodded as he realized what she wanted. He put a hand on her shoulder and they silently shunshinned away. Sarutobi looked to A(E) and smirked, "I think we have the beginnings of a beautiful treaty." he said.

A(E) smirked, "Just make sure that boy treats Yugito-chan well. If I hear anything negative about him then he'll be dead faster than Minato's Hiraishin." he replied.

Samui glared at her leader, "How could you give Yugito-nee such a mission? And what the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

A(E) sighed and Killer Bee stepped forward, "Two needs protection yo, She'll get it if she stays with Naruto." he rapped, causing everyone to sweatdrop or sigh.

Sarutobi spoke up next, "Indeed. I had originally sought a political marriage but the Raikage informed me that the council would never allow it seeing as they want her. So, we cooked up the seduction mission as a way to keep her safe. Whilest she is actively on a SS class mission, the council cannot recall her unless another Great War breaks out. Even then, if Konoha and Kumo are allies, then they will be extremely hesitant to return such a key point of any treaty we make." he answered.

Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded at the sound logic and political manuevering, as did Omoi and Karui, but Samui was far more volatile when it came to her surrogate sister. "Although that is true, what happens if this Naruto character decides that, since she's on a mission, he can just rape her and get away with it!" she half yelled.

She almost lost a head from Tsunade's fist, which Jiraiya stopped, "Insult my godson's morals again and you'll lose your head girl!" she yelled at the cowering gennin.

Sarutobi also glared at her, although Killer Bee and A(E) were oddly silent as they listened in. "Please refrain from judging Naruto before you get to know him Samui-san. He has one of the strongest, if not the strongest, moral character I have ever had the pleasure of encountering. His childhood was not good and he treats anybody that shows him kindness as if they were gods, and that goes doubly so for females." he said.

Samui huffed, "Fine! I'll reserve my judgement until after I see how he treats her." she said indignantly before storming out with her teammates.

Sarutobi sighed and looked to A(E). He nodded, "I'll have her teammates at least keep her from doing something rash. Good luck with your paperwork, glad I could take a vacation from that atrocious job." he growled out as he stepped out of the room with his brother. The three Konoha nins chuckled, it was good to know a clone Jutsu that could transfer memories!

Namikaze Estates: Next Morning: 10 AM

Upon arriving at the house, Yugito had promptly ran for her room, saying she needed to be alone. Naruto had readily explained her situation to his girls before they all retired for the night. She had quickly locked her door and sat down on her bed in deep contemplation. She had seen right through her leaders words, he wanted her to stay here and be safe. The supposed mission could probably be completly ignored if she wanted to. However, the question wasn't if she was going to accept the mission or not, but rather, would she fulfill the mission?

She had definitly decided to give Naruto a real chance rather than just writing him off. She had seen how he interacted with the various girls around the house. Even though Amaterasu and Hana weren't there, he had gone out of his way to aid both Hikari and Anko in anything they asked, and even some things they hadn't! And, while she had avoided him for the most part, he was still always civil and kind to her.

She had also seen him interact with Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya quite often. While he treated Jiraiya like a perverted older brother, he treated Shizune as a lovable older sister and Tsunade as his almost mother seeing as she was the only person outside of his "girls" that could get him to do something without arguement if she was serious. That didn't mean that Naruto didn't still annoy Tsunade to no end though.

Yugito had actually noticed a stark improvement in Naruto's control when he had trained in the backyard with Tsunade. He could easily float a boulder as big as a small elephant without much trouble for nearly half an hour before he became too impatient to keep it up. She'd put his control at close to ANBU level, although not quite there yet. Tsunade had actually taught him the diagnostic Jutsu and he could effectively use it but he couldn't heal anyone yet.

Yugito shook her head free of those thoughts and looked at the time before gawking, she had accidently stayed up all night! How the hell hadn't she noticed? '**You were quite busy Kitten.**' Nibi sang in her mind. '_Still, I should have noticed! How come I'm not tired?_' she mentally asked her companion. '**Since we have resynchronized, it would seem that you have enough energy to go till tonight. Unusual, but helpful no?**' Nibi replied.

Yugito mentally nodded before hearing a knock at the door. "Yugito-san? It's Kushina. May I come in?" she asked.

Yugito blinked in surprise, "Uhhh yes of course. Come on in." she replied as she unlocked the door and retook her seat on the bed. Kushina hesitantly opened the door and looked around before settling her gaze on the blonde haired female and smiling warmly.

She walked in with a tray of food, "Hello Yugito-san, I thought you may be hungry and would bring you some breakfast." she said still smiling. Yugito opened her mouth to respond when her stomach responded in a deep growl with caused a blush to appear on the feline female's face. Kushina just giggled and silently handed her the food before taking a seat on the bed next to her and eating her own breakfast.

Yugito quickly ate her food, stealing curious glances at Kushina all the while. As she finished, however, she sighed, "You want to talk to me don't you?" she asked as she set the empty plate aside.

Kushina finished her own food and nodded, "I do. I would like to help you with this. It's obvious you stayed up all night and I just feel like it may help if you have another point of view." she said. Yugito gave her a wary look so Kushina just sighed, "However, if you don't wish for my input then I will leave." she continued nearly standing up before Yugito clapped a hand on her wrist.

"N-No you may be right. Nibi-chan usually helps me but I don't think she really help with a view that isn't influenced by my own thoughts." she replied, causing Kushina to smile and put her own hand comfortingly on Yugito's own. Said female took a deep breath and continued, "I-I am sure that I will accept this mission, however I am having trouble complying 100% with the parameters of the mission." she said.

Kushina nodded in understanding, "So you do want to stay here, but you are still worried about Naruto not measuring up?" she asked.

Yugito nodded, "It's not that he's a bad guy or anything, I am just scared because few people have ever treated me nicely and I've never really been on a true date before, at least not with a man who actually cares for me as a woman." she said sadly.

Kushina frowned with slight anger in her eyes, "Then why not go on a date with a guy who will treat you like the woman you deserve to be?" she asked.

Yugito sighed and gave her a wishful look, "I don't know any guys who would do that, or treat me that way after knowing I'm a Jinchuuriki." she replied.

Kushina rolled her eyes in annoyance and huffed before grabbing Yugito's hand and dragging her out of her room, much to her protest. "You are going on a date tonight and you can't get out of it!" she said forcefully as she entered the dining room that held Naruto and his girls. She quickly set Yugito in front of Naruto causing her to blush bright red as she figured what was going to happen. She opened her mouth but Kushina beat her to it by saying, "Naruto-kun, you and Yugito-chan are going out tonight, no if, ands, or buts about it! Get out and get ready!" she said shoving him towards the door.

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy before sparing a glance at the blushing Yugito who looked away but nodded in agreement. Naruto just smiled and promptly disappeared out the front door. The rest of the girls all shared a look before one word was issued forth... "MAKEOVER!" they yelled as they grabbed Yugito and began to set her up to knock Naruto dead.

With Naruto

Naruto had promptly fled the Namikaze estates when he heard the word "makeover", however not before Kushina's shadow clone had caught upto him. She had told him of Yugito's talk with Kushina and Naruto had smirked before saying, "Well, I guess I'll just have to treat her like the princess she is." as he turned and walked off to set things up for the evening, leaving a smiling Kushina to disappear.

His first stop was the Yamanaka flower shop, after which he quickly made a Kage Bunshin to send the flowers to his lab before making quite a few more and searching for the person/people who knew Yugito best, namely the Kumo delegation in town. He found them at a nearby Akamichi restaurant and swiftly made his way there. Less than two minutes later he entered the restaurant and smiled seeing his targets.

He approached them and waved warmly saying, "Hello, fancy meeting you here." while trying to keep the atmosphere mostly calm.

The Kumo gennin all looked at him with slight surprise and distrust in their eyes, well in Samui's case it wasn't just slight. However A(E) just finished chewing and swallowed, "Cut the crap. What do ya need?" he asked before taking another bite of his ribs.

Naruto's cheerful demeaner wavered only slighty before he responded, "May I join you? I will even pay for the meal." he offered.

Killer Bee and A(E) shared a look before nodding. Naruto promptly took a seat beside Killer Bee and ordered his own rack of ribs. A(E) gave him another look and said, "Alright, what do ya wanna know about her?" he asked, getting shocked looks from the gennin.

Samui glared at her leader, "Why would you give up information on Yugito-nee so easily!" she half asked, half yelled.

Naruto ignored her and grew serious, "Is there anything specific she likes? Any type of specific candy she loves? Hell is there any fantasy I could use to make her feel special? She's been avoiding me so I don't have much info to go on. I really wanna WOW her ya know?" he said giving a slight smirk at the end.

Samui glared at him while the other Kumo nin wracked their brains for an answer. "Hmmmm, I know she collects cat dolls, and she likes milk, dark chocolate, and sushi. Unfortunatly I don't know of anything else I can offer." A(E) said causing Samui to change her glare from Naruto to said leader.

Killer Bee chuckled, "Two likes late night picnics and shiny jewelry, yo. You shoulds take her on a late night strollio" he rapped, the Kumo nin ignored it but Naruto awkwardly nodded, it was still better than Flames of Youth (TM).

Karui spoke up next with her head still resting in her hand, "She especially likes the color Blue, so if you can give her a ring or necklace then she'd probably like that." she said.

Samui, in the meantime, was glaring at each of her comrades like they were traitors. "I can't believe you all! You're just going to arbitrarily help him get into Yugito-nee's pants! What kind of friends are you?" she asked angrily.

A(E) huffed, tiring quickly of his gennin's attitude, "Concerned ones. We all know her life in Kumo sucked. She couldn't find a man that would treat her right and she has a chance at that here. The fact that the boy took time out to come learn more about her speaks of how much he wishes to make her feel needed." He said, before his gaze turned to Naruto and turned icy causing Naruto to gulp, "However, if you break her heart, I'll break your back and make you watch as I slowly dismember you." he said darkly, causing Naruto to nod his head furiously.

Samui was still smouldering so Naruto decided to speak out. "If you think I'm doing this just to sleep with Yugito-chan, you can shove it." he said, causing Samui's eyes to widen, "She's a beautiful woman, one that deserves to be treated like a princess, and not a demon. She is scarred from the few encounters she has had with other men and I want to help her see that not all men are interested in just sex. A Jinchuuriki's life is hard, and we have very few people who can understand our suffering or our positions in life. It is obvious that you care more for her than your friends, but perhaps you are being overprotective. Maybe she just needs one good man to make her happy?" Naruto suggested.

Samui scowled slightly, "And you are gonna be that man?" she asked somewhat rudely.

Naruto sighed in response, "I just want to help her open up, if I happen to make her happy on the way... well I can pat myself on the back for attracting one of THE strongest women I have ever met in my life. If I don't... then maybe someone else can. Either way, seeing her happy will bring a smile to my face, cause smiles are contagious." he said with a smirk at the end.

Samui blinked in shock and sat silent, with all eyes on her, even if she didn't notice it at the moment. '_Well, he does seem genuine. He isn't lying and he seems to care enough to find out about her even if she isn't here. WAIT! He said we. He's a Jinchuuriki too! So then he can relate to her, and that's why he helped. I guess I have just one last thing to do.' _She thought. She lowered her head, letting her bangs hide her face. "You promise to really treat her like a princess?" she asked slowly, as she raised her gaze to meet his own.

Naruto nodded furiously, "I promise, and I don't break my promises." he said smiling, staring into her eyes the entire time.

Samui blinked and lowered her head again. Just as Karui was about to check on her, she spoke lowly so only Naruto could hear her. "Yugito-nee's always had this one fantasy. She knows that she inherited quite a few traits from Nibi-san but she likes to think that this one is her own imagination. You know the old proverb about putting a bell on a bad cat right?" she asked, getting a nod from the blonde haired demi-god, "Well, she always thought it'd be insanely kinky if a guy she was dating would give her a collar with a bell on it. You know, kinda like you always wanna know where she's at so you can surprise her? Well, that and she always liked to think of being the 'bad cat' for her boyfriend." she said blushing.

Naruto was silent for a moment before his eyes lit up and he hugged Samui nearly yelling, "THANK YOU!" Needless to say Samui was slightly shocked and didn't react when he suddenly put her down and thanked them all before dashing out the door. They all stared at the door for a second before Karui chuckled, "Anyone else gonna spy on their date?" she asked, getting 'are you stupid' looks from the rest of them before she deadpanned, "Right just asking." she said. Yeah, they were all going to be sure that he treated Yugito right, and heaven help him if he hurt her.

That Night: Namikaze Estates

Naruto smirked as he fingered the seal on his forearm. He had spent the entire afternoon preparing for the night and wanted everything to go perfect. He held a bouqet of flowers that had some Jasmine, for grace and elegance, Orchids, for delicate beauty, and Pink Tulips, simply to show he cared. (I looked this up please dont flame me if it's wrong!) He took a deep breath and knocked on the door... only for his brain to shut down after it opened.

Yugito was blushing furiously but some part of her was happily noticing that Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a black Kimono, the girls had chosen it because it showed off her cleavage, which had a golden Chinese dragon twisting its way around her body from her feet to her chest where it ended over her heart holding the Kanji for "Storm". Her obsidian eyes fit perfectly with her Kimono and the dragon was only a shade darker than her hair. Her feet were in normal black kunoichi heels.

Naruto, himself, was being looked over by the blushing blonde. She already knew he was ripped, but he didn't wear anything to flatter his body. Rather, Naruto was dressed in a simple male Kimono that was a dark blue in color. All across the kimono were small white dots, like rain, and on his lower back, a golden wolf howling at a clouded moon. His front held only the kanji for "Storm" and "Namikaze" over his left and right breasts, respectively. He wore simple black shinobi sandals. Yugito noticed Naruto starting to come back to reality and quickly wiped away the drool that had accumulated on her chin.

"Sorry, I must have the wrong address. I could have sworn I died and went to heaven cause I'm seeing angels." Naruto said as he turned to walk back down the driveway, "shaking" his head at his stupidity.

Yugito blushed bright crimson, "You're looking for the Namikaze Estates right?" she asked, playing along with her date. Naruto stopped and nodded, Yugito smiled, "You're at the right place, maybe you should just take this angel on a date?" she said, trying to sound seductive. '**Kitten... that was pretty good.**' Nibi commented '_**Glad she didn't take that compliment like she normally does**_.', causing Yugito's blush to return.

Naruto blinked before a smile spread across his lips and he walked back to Yugito, giving her the bouqet. "Only if the angel wants to grace me with her presence." he replied, offering her his arm.

Yugito smirked and a Kage Bunshin appeared behind her, taking the flowers. She latched onto Naruto's arm and smiled seductivly, "I'd say she could use a good date right about now." she commented as they set off down the road, and into the darkening night.

Off to the side and up in the house, many eyes were watching and blinked before thinking, "_DAMMNNNNNN! That was smooth!_" as they watched the pair walk off.

Clearing in Konoha's Forest: 8 PM

Naruto and Yugito had taken their time while walking to where Naruto had set up dinner. Yugito was rather surprised when he had led her through the least populated part of town, then the park, and, finally, out into a large clearing with the moon rising and a waterfall at the other end. She looked around only to notice a small candle that was burning brightly on top of a blanket with a basket food on it. She had conflicting thoughts as to how he knew just how to please her but decided to hold off on asking them as he led her to the food and offered her one of the pillows that lay on the blanket.

Soon, she realized the basket held large amounts of many different kinds of sushi in it along with some cold milk. She quirked an eyebrow at the fact that there was no alchohol and gave him a questioning glance as he sat down. Naruto froze for a moment and gave a nervous smile, "I didn't do something wrong did I?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, but how come there's no sake?" she countered. It wasn't that she wanted sake, she just knew from experiance that many couples enjoyed a small cup of sake while on a date as it could help loosen your inhibitions, or your partners depending on the preference.

Naruto blinked owlishly, "I didn't think it would be appropriate seeing as this is a first date and we really don't know each other well enough to risk getting drunk." Naruto replied.

It was Yugito's turn to blink as she realized that was a very polite and responsible answer. "Ahhhh, yes right. Sorry, I was just curious." she said blushing a bit in embaressment.

Naruto shook his head as he offered her a glass of milk, which she gladly accepted, "It's no problem, I'm glad you agree with me." he replied.

Yugito decided to take a sip of her milk and start eating so she could pass over this rather awkward moment. Soon enough, the two were eating silently as they watched the stars glow and the moon rise into the night. "So, Naruto, what hobbies do you have?" Yugito asked, trying to break the ice a bit.

Naruto chewed his food and thought for a moment. "Well, I enjoy designing new seals. I do enjoy a good prank every now and again, however that has deteriorated with time and I don't prank the villagers anymore." he answered, before tapping his chin, "Although, I guess I do like to garden as well." he said before shrugging as he couldn't think of anything else appropriate to say. "What about you?" he asked.

She sighed and tapped her own chin, "I guess, collecting cat plushies, messing with Nibi, and training really are my hobbies." she replied truthfully.

Naruto nodded, "Hmmm, so what's your affinities?" he asked curiously.

"Fire and Lightning. Yours?" she replied, looking at him.

"Wind, Lightning and a slight Water." he answered smirking. She pouted slightly as he had more affinities than her and he laughed loudly causing her to pout more. He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and chuckled, "You're really cute when you pout, you know that?" he said, causing Yugito to stiffen and blush simultaneously. Naruto noticed her stiffen and his face became riddled with concern, "Yugito-chan, are you okay?" he asked as he moved the food out of the way so he could sit closer to her.

She stiffly nodded but returned to looking at the stars. Naruto mentally cursed and frowned but joined her in her silent vigil. '_ARRRGGGHHH! How come I can't take a compliment without seeing it as some ploy to get in my pants?_' she screamed in her mind. Nibi was mentally watching and sighed before a rather 'foxy' glint appeared in her eyes and Yugito suddenly found herself staring at her first date when she was fifteen.

_**Author Akuma no Jutsu! Flashback no Justu!**_

_Yugito was dressed in a stunning knee-length golden dress, high heels, stunning emerald earrings, and a silver bracelet with studded gems, and her date, a chunin by the name of Tokijin, was dressed in black slacks and a dark blue shirt. He leaned forward over their table in a secluded, and rather expensive, resturant and smirked, "You look beautiful tonight Yugito-chan. You really went all out didn't you?" he asked. This particular Chunin had been after her for weeks, she had played hard to get, and tried to make sure he was genuine, before accepting his offer. He was right in his assumption that she had put quite a bit into her look to, hopefully, make the date run smoothly._

_She blushed and nodded in embaressment at being caught. His smirk widened and he sat back, "I'm glad you finally decided to go on a date with me Yugito-chan. You really do shine with those earrings you have on." he commented. She smiled warmly at him and then sunk her head as she continued to eat so she wouldn't have to look at him. She should have kept her eyes on him, because he was staring at her with unrestrained lust._

_(Timeskip: End of Date)_

_The date had been very good, in Yugito's opinion. He had, almost, constantly complimented her on her clothing or accessories and she had honestly enjoyed all of the positive attention. Tokijin had even offered to walk her home! She mentally giggled in happiness as she saw her apartment come into view, even though she was rather sad that such a nice date had to end so soon. She glanced at her date, who was holding her hand, and smiled softly as they reached the stairs of her apartment building._

_She turned to him and let go of his hand, "I had a good time tonight Tokijin, thanks." she said still smiling._

_Tokijin smirked, "So did I. Maybe this night doesn't have to end." he suggested as he took a step closer to her._

_Yugito's smile faltered slightly as she took a step back. "I'm sorry, but I have a mission in the morning and" she didn't get to finish as Tokijin growled lightly before slamming his lips hungrily onto hers. Yugito's eyes widened and she froze for a second before she rudely pushed him away._

_He stumbled back a few feet before catching his balance and glaring at her. "You bitch! What's you do that for?" he asked as he advanced on her again._

_Yugito glared back at him, although there was fear in her eyes. "I said no Tokijin!" she replied._

_He closed the distance and slammed a hand onto the wall to the right of her head causing her to flinch. "I didn't spend all that money on a good dinner just for you to decide you don't wanna pay up!" he growled out._

_Yugito shrank a bit but pushed him away again, "I'm not going to 'pay up' as you said it because I didn't agree to sleep with you!" she yelled at him._

_He tried to close the distance again but was stopped as he noticed Killer Bee standing at the top of the stairs. "Tch! You're nothing but a cat slut! You should have just submitted to me tonight, by tomorrow, I'll make sure everyone knows you're just another pussy cat!" he said venomously before stalking off._

_Yugito watched him go with hate in her eyes before she stormed upstairs and flung herself onto her bed and crying her eyes out. She should have known that he only took her out to get between her legs._

_**Author Tenshi no Jutsu! Release!**_

Yugito's eyes went wide. THAT'S why she equated his compliments to sex! Because that bastard had complimented her all night and all he wanted was sex! Her mind screeched to a halt, was she really that superficial? she asked herself. She looked over at Naruto, noticing his tense posture and opened her mouth when Naruto, unknowingly, cut her off.

"Listen... I don't know why you're so guarded, and I can only hope that you can come to trust me with time." he said as his hand went to the seal on his forearm. "I... I wanna give you this, as a sign of our friendship, and a sign of my promise to protect you." he said as he unsealed a beautiful golden necklace that had a sapphire cut into the shape of a roaring flame hanging from the front. He gently turned to her and held it out for her to try on.

Yugito was speechless and silently grabbed her hair and held it back so Naruto could snap it on. He gingerly did so, treating her and the necklace like they were made of glass. When he finally finished, he let it hand and Yugito let her hair down. Naruto smirked, "It looks as lovely on you as I had hoped." he said softly.

Yugito blushed and looked away, trying to think of some way to repay him and help her get over her whole "first date was a shitty experiance" complex. '**Kiss him!**' Nibi shouted in her mind. Yugito nearly stumbled before closing her eyes and gathering her courage, trusting in the advice of her long time friend. She turned to Naruto, who was still staring at her, and grabbed his face before softly connecting their lips.

While she had felt violated by Tokijin's kiss, when she felt her lips connect to Naruto, she could have sworn that there was a jolt of electricty that traveled through her body from that touch. His lips were soft and smooth, warm and pink. He had eagerly returned the kiss but without stepping over his bounds. She was aware of him wrapping his arms around her body and pulling them closer, but she didn't care. This was the best she had felt in a long, long time.

Naruto, on the other hand, was plainly shocked by Yugito's action and had frozen for only a second before he had returned the affection she was showing him. The cool night air was still between them so he had opted to pull her closer to himself. He was not disappointed when he started to move his lips slightly to keep the contact engaging, and she had returned those movements quite readily.

They kept in their rather chaste kiss for nearly three minutes before breaking for air, Yugito's arms around his neck and Naruto's around her midriff. "Wow." Naruto said breathlessly. Yugito chuckled and nodded in agreement. He looked at her before looking at the sky and noticing it was nearing midnight. "As much as I hate to say this, I think we'd best head home." he said. She wordlessly agreed with him again and they stood up with Naruto leaving a few shadow clones to clean up.

Namikaze Estates: Midnight

Naruto and Yugito had made it home with plenty of night to spare and headed towards the stairs when Yugito stopped in front of Naruto. Naruto looked at her with concern, but unbeknonst to him, she was licking her lips in preperation of what she was going to do... again. Naruto opened his mouth only to find it occupied by Yugito's very active tongue. Naruto moaned at the sensation and began to tongue wrestle as he felt her hands massage his scalp. he quickly grabbed her waist and pulled them closer as he tricked her tongue and slipped his own into her wet cavern and began to explore.

They played tonsil hockey for a good five minutes before breaking breathlessly and Yugito smirking sexily, "Goodnight Naruto-kun, I expect more dates in the future." she said softly before disappearing up the stairs. Naruto stared at where she was for a moment before his tongue slid over his lips and he smirked in pleasure as he headed up to bed. Tonight had been a good night!

In Yugito's room, she stood panting behind the door she had nearly slammed. Her heart was racing and she couldn't get the wonderful feeling of Naruto's body pressed against her own out of her mind. Nibi mentally chuckled, '**Seems like somebody had a good time, but you should pay more attention to your surroundings kitten.**' she commented before falling asleep. Yugito blushed at the first part but then looked around curiously as she took in her room.

Everything appeared to be in place until it came to her bed, there sitting on her pillow, was a scroll. Yugito looked at it warily and approached looking for traps. After spending a good five minutes checking it, she opened it to see a small letter address to her and a storage seal below it.

_Dear Neko-hime,_

_Hi! I don't really know how to say this, so I think I'll be blunt. I'm sure you were wondering how I knew all about you and your little quirks, well I sorta asked your friends from Kumo to give me a hand and they did! Now, before you get mad at them, I want you to know that I did pay for their lunch and I'm sure they just wanted you to be happy, same as me. (chibi Naruto smiling brightly causing Yugito to chuckle in amusement) So they gave me the information I asked for. I'm pretty sure you figured out what they told me but I have one last surprise for the night. You see, your adoptive sister, Samui, took some real convincing to part with this information and I just found it too juicy to ignore. I know I already gave you the necklace, but in the seal is something I want you to have. Take it, with my best wishes, and be that 'bad cat' for your boyfriend/lover/husband, whoever is lucky enough to win your heart. And, maybe if you want to, I'll be blessed enough to have you be MY Bad Cat one day._

_Much Love,_

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

Yugito was blushing when he commented on the bad cat fantasy but was supremely touched at the ending sentence. Her eyes wandered to the seal and she activated it. She soon found herself holding a beautiful cotton collar that had a two part emblem hanging from the front. The first was a magnificent sapphire carving of the Nibi, and, hanging from that, was a pretty silver bell that dinged softly as she picked it up.

She smiled softly at it as she walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror before snapping it in place. It fit perfectly, with the bell falling slightly into her cleavage. She smiled lovingly at the gift and slowly took the collar off before placing it gently on her dresser. '_I'm not your bad cat yet Naruto Uzumaki, but if you keep this up, I'm sure I'll be that and so much more._' she thought warmly as she prepared herself for bed. This had definitely been a good night!

Otogakure: Same Time

Orochimaru chuckled evilly as he extended his neck to mark the last of his "Sound Four" the only girl, Tayuya. He bit her neck, causing her to scream in pain and clutch at it even as he smiled deviously at his own work. His smile disappeared however as he watched the mark never appear. This was wrong! _'Even if she died from it, she would still have the mark! How could she not have the mark!_' he thought.

Suddenly he was wracked with pain, and the god turned human heard Susanoo's voice, "**You cannot mark without his approval.**" it stated ominously, as it flared a picture of Naruto in his demi-god form, before the pain and the voice disappeared.

Kabuto stepped upto his master, "Is everything alright, Master?" he asked.

Orochimaru scowled, "No! We have a new objective right now. We are looking for a man with golden hair and blue eyes, he may even have wolf features, also golden. Anyone who can bring me this person alive will have power beyond imagining!" he yelled. Kabuto's eyes widened and he bowed before rushing off, his lord's will be done.

Next Day: Kumo Delegation: Brunch

Yugito smiled softly as she took a seat with her old comrades. She didn't need Naruto to be here for this. This choice was her's and her's alone. All eyes were on her and she nodded, "I have made my decision." she said as her eyes connected with A(E)'s, "I accept Raikage-sama." she said confidently.

**A/N: **DONE! Finally! Thank you all for waiting! Now, let's clarify one thing, Yugito realizes she DOES like Naruto, but she isn't going to be throwing herself at him anytime soon! Now, Please Read and Review! (Sakura appears) Yes Read and Review or I'll teach you how I deal with Naruto! (cracks knuckles) [uhhhhhhhh... Sasuke Summoning no Jutsu!] (Sasuke appears in a bathing suit and looks around before freezing as he notices Sakura.) SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN! "AHHHH help me! Damn you author!" [(Rubs hands evilly) yes yes, stupid Uke-chan!] Please Read and Review or I'll make Sakura think your Sasuke too!


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: Well I'm back again people! Okay, so sorry about the late update but here's 2 new chapters for ya. I hope you all enjoy them! I am going to be using an overused sword style in this chapter but you'll just have to bear with me as I know absolutely nothing about sword fighting. Sorry! Anyways, let's get this party started!

_"Many are called, but few get up." by Oliver Herford._

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon owns nothing but his own OC's and ideas.**

**Shino's Butterfly and Naruto's New Training.**

Naruto groaned as he stepped down the stairs of his home to the living area, where his girls now sat eating breakfast. He was never a morning person, and the girls all chuckled seeing him walking around like the living dead. That is, until he sniffed the air and the light came to his eyes as his tail started wagging behind him. In a comical moment, he looked like a little lost puppy as his eyes went wide and he said, "Ramen?" while cocking his head to the side with a curious expression.

Needless to say, the girls went crazy and yelled, "KAWAIIIIIIIIII!" before grabbing him and stroking some type of fur, you know, the ears, tail, head, that sorta thing. However, Kushina just chuckled as she made her famous Uzumaki ramen. Naruto purred loudly as his girls continued to shower him with affection, hell even Yugito was rubbing her cheek against his tail! Kushina shook her head and banged the large pot of ramen catching their attention. "Everyone take a seat or no Ramen for you!" she said, causing the girls to all go flying as Naruto appeared with chopsticks in hand and the puppy dog pout no jutsu on full blast.

The girls all dusted themselves off and grumbled about being ignored for ramen but that disappated as they saw Naruto giving Kushina a pout. So, they went back to the "must grab cute animal and smother to death" mode, but settled for just staring at him when Kushina sent them a slight glare and said, "No more glomping Naruto-kun, he needs to eat breakfast before our training." she said, causing everyone to perk up and Naruto look at her in confusion.

"Training? What are you talking about?" he asked as she served him his first bowl and he went to town.

She sighed as she served each of the other girls before returning to Naruto for his second bowl, "I'm going to teach you about the Uzumaki Kenjutsu style. You're already a sealsmaster and they were never my particular interest so I doubt I can teach you anything there. So, I want you to learn something of your heritage and the Kenjutsu style is the only thing I can think of." she replied.

Naruto pondered it as he devoured his third bowl of ramen before nodding, "Sounds good actually. My only weakness is Genjutsu but learning a sword style for attack may be beneficial seeing as my taijutsu is rather lacking in that area. So, is the Uzumaki style an offensive or a defensive style?" he asked.

Kushina brightened as she realized she had exactly what he needed, "Actually, the style I will be teaching you was passed from clan head to clan head. It's the pinnicle of offensive sword styles called the **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu**. (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword style) It's a style that is supposed to be used to protect but is supremely destructive. It's also known as the 'Ultrasonic Sword Style' as it revolves around ungodly speed, one of only reasons I was ever able to fight your father on equal footing when he used Hiraishin." she explained.

Everyone was speechless, even Amaterasu and Kyuubi knew better than to fight a master of the **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu **in their human forms. Naruto suddenly grinned and his girls would later swear that it must have split his face as he grabbed her hand and started running for the door, "That sounds AWESOME! Let's go!" he yelled as he dragged her out the door.

The girls all looked at one another before shrugging and turning to Yugito. "Well Yugito-chan, glad to see you enjoyed yourself the other night." Anko said advancing on the trapped feline female, "You never did tell us what happened on that little date of yours." she said, her eyes shining with mischief. '**Kitten... answer their questions and hope you live to tell the tale again!**' Nibi remarked as Yugito gulped and began to tell her side of the date to Naruto's most precious people.

Even as she did so, however, bad thoughts were entering the minds of Naruto's most devout lovers. Both Anko and Hikari noticed Kushina's actions and were attributing them to be closer to a mother's than that of a lover's, which made them both frown mentally. There was no way they were letting Kushina use a ruse of wanting to be their Naruto-kun's lover only to assert herself as his mother! Not while they were around! Yes, Kushina would warrant some close observation.

Training Ground 44: Same Time

Naruto had dragged Kushina out to his lab seeing as he didn't want to destroy his home training ground. Using it for friendly spars and elemental or chakra training was one thing, but there was no way he would risk it with the style that Kushina described. He turned to his fiery Pheonix and smiled, "So, where do we begin?" he asked.

Kushina glared at him slightly and smoothed out her battle kimono before pulling out a seal. She quickly unsealed a Bokken and handed it to him. "Four hundred downward swings, then four hundred upwards swings, then four hundred left to right swings, and then four hundred right to left swings. At least 200 Kage Bunshin. You will show me your full speed and then do these exercises. Begin." she stated.

Naruto's eye twitched but he sighed and nodded. He muttered a soft "Kai" as he released all his resistance seal, now at level 9, and disappeared from Kushina's view. It was only through years of honed reflexs, and sparring with Minato, that Kushina was able to block Naruto's punch. They engaged in a quick bout of Taijutsu, Kushina being slightly slower than Naruto but her experiance shining through. They seperated, both breathing only slightly heavier than when they began and Kushina smiled, "Good, you have more than enough speed to use this style. Begin." she said as she took a step back.

Naruto huffed but made 500 clones, who all nodded and spread out before beginning their exercises. Kushina walked upto one clone and noticed that it's downward swings were near perfect so she fixed that and let it swing another ten times before bopping it on the head, dispelling it and letting the others know how to do it correctly. This continued for three hours as Naruto, and his clones, commited the basic swings for any swordsman.

Halfway through their training, however, Kushina approached Naruto. She moved in close and helped with his side to side swings as she whispered in his ear, "We have a visitor."

Naruto extended his senses and sighed, realizing who it was. "Hinata Hyuuga. She has an obsessive crush on me but is too shy to speak up. Unfortunately, I don't want to hurt her feelings but I also can't accept her as a lover because she's just too young for me. Even as a 12 year old, I still never considered her to be mature enough for a real relationship. On top of that, she is far too shy and I don't think I would be doing her justice by letting her use me as a crutch for her insecurities." Naruto replied as he continued his strikes.

Kushina nodded, "I understand. How about finding someone else who likes her and having them try to have her forget about you?" she asked still helping with his swings.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Excellent idea Kushina-chan! I know just the person too." he said smirking. Yes he knew the perfect person for Hinata Hyuuga, and he happened to be Naruto's best friend.

_**Demon Author Release! Flashback no Jutsu! (2 months ago)**_

_Team 10 was relaxing at a small sushi restaurant when they noticed Team 8, Hinata, Sakura, and Shikamaru, sit down a few tables away. Neither of the teams were accompanied by their senseis oddly enough. The members of team 10 simply nodded to the new arrivals before returning to their meal. However, Naruto noticed Shino's head lingering longer on a blue haired girl than the others. He mentally filed it away for future reference and returned to his team's discussion. It was a simple talk of the pro's and con's of attending the Chunin exams in three months._

_Suddenly, the door to the small eatery was loudly opened and a smaller version of Hinata, minus the obvious alluring feminine attributes, walked in. The mini-not-Hinata sneered as soon as she noticed her. She promptly walked in, followed by two branch member bodyguards, and strode right upto Hinata's table. Hinata, for her part, was trying to hide in her jacket and many people were watching with curiosity in their eyes. "Well, Well, I see my __sister__ is eating here as well. Shouldn't you be out stalk... oops I mean __watching__ your precious secret crush?" she asked with scorn in her eyes._

_Sakura bristled, Shikamaru seemed to have a slight fire in his eyes, but Hinata just hung her head and nearly hyperventalated before responding, "H-H-Hana-bi-nee-san, y-you sh-shouldn't be-be so loud. Y-You could a-anger the o-o-other customers." she said softly, poking her fingers together._

_Hanabi sneered, "So weak. You stutter even in public. I can't believe we are even related! I bet even your precious crush is nothing more than a weak..." she never got to finish as Shino had reappeared in front of the newly identified Hanabi Hyuuga._

_He pushed his glasses up and glared through them at the stuck up child. "Your actions are illogical, even more so when dealing with your own kin. Cease your senseless degradation and allow us all to return to our lunch in former comfort which you have disrupted, as your sister has suggested." Shino replied with only a hint of anger in his voice._

_Ino, Sakura, and even Shikamaru stared in shock at the Aburame boy, not only from his speed, but his protective nature as well. Naruto, however, was smirking. 'Hmmmmm does Shino have a crush on little Hinata?' he thought. Hinata, for her part, stared at the broad back of the bug user in shock. She had expected maybe Sakura, or hopefully Naruto, to protect her, but not the stoic Aburame._

_Hanabi's sneer seemed to grow, her two bodyguards shifting around uncomfortably as Naruto aided his friend with a slight amount of KI at the two. "Or what bug freak? I can do as I wish. My __sister__ is far too weak to become clan head and will soon be ousted as the clan heir. When that happens, I'll be happy to make her my personal servant from the Branch Family. The only other thing she could be used for is a political marriage, but who would want such a weak and unattractive wimp?" she said smirking in triumph._

_Shino frowned, as did just about everyone else in the restaurant. "Just because your body can not compare to Hinata's allure, does not mean you should belittle her for it. As to your question, Hinata needs simply to believe in herself, and she could be far more than you give her credit to be." he stated simply, causing Hanabi to turn red in embarressment and rage. She sputtered for a second before turning and leaving the establishment in a huff._

_Everything was quiet for a moment before Naruto whistled in appreciation. "That was smooth Shino! I gotta get you to help me out if I ever get in trouble." he remarked smirking. The collective thoughts running through everyone else's mind was, 'Did he just hit on Hinata?' before shaking their heads as Shino silently returned to his seat, blushing despite himself. Hinata herself was trying to hid from him. Unbeknownst to everyone, even herself, she would subconciously pay attention to the bug user for the next several months, noting things about him that she would never have noticed overwise._

_**Tenshi Author Release! Kai no Jutsu!**_

Yes, Naruto knew who to use to make Hinata happy. Unfortunately the plan forming in his mind would require him to hurt the poor girl first. But, hopefully, his teammate would be there to help her through, and that is what he was counting on.

Team 10 Training: Later that Week

Naruto arrived and chuckled nervously. He was late by about three minutes due to Kushina forcing him to work on his Kenjutsu swings. Practice makes perfect was her view on the subject, well that and you can't learn a sword style without proper form. He yelled out a "Gomen" to his teammates and sensei who just shook their heads and smirked. Yamato had really been training Shino and Ino rather well. When Naruto joined them, they usually worked on chakra control and elemental Jutsus. When Yamato stated that they would do physical or one on one work outs however, Naruto usually stayed home seeing as he was pracitcally lightyears ahead of his teammates. Not that they minded and Yamato accepted it as well.

Ino was easily low to mid Chunin in pretty much everything but ninjutsu, which was more high Chunin seeing as Naruto and Yamato had beefed up her Jutsus. her elemental manipulation was slow, but she was far enough along to make her water Jutsu more effective. Her Taijutsu had taken leaps and bounds and she could hold her ground against Shino for a good hour before she was too tired to fight functionally anymore.

Shino, himself, was practically a Taijutsu expert, along with his clan Jutsu of course. He had only four earth Jutsu under his belt and his own elemental training was slightly better than Ino's. Shino could fight against Yamato for an hour before his Kikkaichu made his chakra too low to continue. Speaking of his Kikkaichu, the Youki eating ones that Naruto had altered for Shino had also developed a paralytic poison they could use against enemies.

Yamato had been no slouch himself, training himself to be better than the mid-level ANBU he had once been. Naruto had given him a Resistance seal and he was happily sitting at level 6. His Taijutsu hadn't needed work, and his Ninjutsu was his strength so he had worked on expanding into Iryo Jutsu. (Healing techniques) With Tsunade back, it hadn't been hard for the ex-ANBU to recieve some medical training and allow him to heal most wounds, except truly life threatening ones.

Naruto was obviously much faster than before and Yamato placed him at High ANBU and maybe even Sannin level. His Ninjutsu were stronger than Yamato's, although that was mainly due to Naruto having nearly two tails of chakra by himself. His elemental manipulation was damn near perfect for Lightning and Wind while he was only at the same level as Ino for his water. However, this had allowed him to start mixing his elements and using the **Ranton **(Storm Release) that Susanoo had granted him. Simply put, this team was more than ready for the Chunin exams.

Today, they were working on teammwork, which usually entailed Naruto or Yamato being the opponent against the team. However, Naruto had a different idea in mind. "Neh, Yamato-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Yamato focused his gaze on his male blonde student and said, "Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto smirked, "Is there anyway we could test ourselves against the other Gennin before we go into the exams?" he asked innocently.

Yamato thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Actually, that's a good idea. It'll give everyone a chance to see how strong the other gennin have gotten in the past few months. I'll set up a small spar with the other Gennin soon." he replied.

Naruto smiled widely, "Thanks Sensei!" he said. '_Phase one complete. I hope this works, cause if not, Hinata is gonna hate me, and so is her sensei._' Naruto thought.

Two Weeks Later: Joint Training of Teams 7,8,10: 10 AM

All three rookie teams had assembled and been told that there were two weeks before the exams. This was to be a test of their skills, although Naruto had suggested it for a far different purpose.

Kakashi, for his part, was worried about his team's ability to work together. While Chouji and Kiba could work together without much problem, Sasuke was a loner and condescending to his teammates. So much so, that Kiba had nearly attacked him on different occasions. Originally, Kakashi was being pressured into training Sasuke almost exclusively but when the council had lost 90% of it's power, and with Tsunade coming into office, he had been able to inspire some teamwork in his team, although it was always forced because of Sasuke's spoiled attitude. He hadn't taught them anything but tree climbing, although Kiba and Chouji had their clans training them so that was acceptable, especially after Kakashi informed their parents of just why he couldn't teach them any other abilities. Sasuke was definitely not mature, nor stable, enough to handle more power without letting it go to his head and getting him killed.

Kurenai, however, had thoroughly trained her team. Sakura had proven quite adept at not only Genjutsu, but Iryo jutsu as well. She had recently been studying under Shizune in the hospital. Unfortunately, her taijutsu and ninjutsu were rather lacking but Kurenai hoped that the Chunin exams would make Sakura snap out of her daydreams about Sasuke and put more effort into being a true Kunoichi. Hinata, however, hadn't improved all that much. With all the restrictions enforced on her by the clan, her only shining ability was her Byakugan and her taijutsu, which could actually fight a low Jounin surprisingly, although this had only improved in the last two months. Shikamaru... well, everything was too troublesome for him but Kurenai had been able to get him to work a bit and he now had a solid chakra pool and ample control to use it.

To be brutally honest, even though all three teams were attending the exams, only four of the nine were trully applicable for Chunin advancement. Naruto arrived before team 7 and noticed Hinata glance from Shino, who was watching a ladybug, to him before looking down and poking her fingers together. He sighed and walked over to Shino, who was far enough away that they could talk without being overheard.

"Hey Shino. How's it going?" Naruto asked his best friend as he squatted next to him.

Shino did not acknowledge his prescence aside from the slight shift to the right to make room for Naruto. "Quite fine Naruto. And Yourself?" he replied monotonously.

Naruto chuckled, "Just fine." he replied smiling softly. The two crouched in silence for a moment before Naruto grew serious, "Neh Shino. How do you feel about Hinata?" he asked in a bored tone.

Shino stiffened slightly and looked at Naruto, his eyes piercing through his goggles, "As much you are my friend, Naruto, It does not matter how I feel. She sees you and only you." he replied stiffly.

Naruto sighed, "That's the thing. I don't like her." he said, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture when he heard Shino's bugs begin to vibrate, signifying his annoyance, "Not that she isn't a good person, but I just don't see her as wife material for me. I plan on telling her as such today and was hoping that there was a guy who would like to show her that she is something special." he countered as he looked up to the sky.

Shino was silent for a moment before noticing the arrival of Team 7. He stood and began to walk away. Just before he reached the other's hearing range he stopped before turning around and staring holes into Naruto's head. "After you speak with her, someone should give that caterpiller the confidence to evolve into the beautiful butterfly it can be." he stated before heading to join the others.

Naruto's smile threatened to split his face, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Shino." he said softly as he stood up and joined his team.

Soon enough, the teams were all standing in front of their senseis. The other gennin had seen Naruto at various times and had been given the story of his "growth" from his bloodline, which many believed, coming from bloodline clans themselves. So they did not overreact to his appearence, although Kiba was still a bit annoyed at him for being in a relationship with his sister. Yamato stepped forward, "Alright, since this is the first time we have met since your time in the academy, we have decided to allow volunteers to fight one another. If any of the senseis order you to stop or not to use a technique, the fight is over. Understood?" he asked, using his scary face jutsu to it's ultimate use.

The gennin all nodded, most cowed by the scary ex-ANBU. "Good. Would anyone like to go first?" he asked, which got a raised hand from Kiba who smirked as Yamato nodded and stepped back, allowing him into the small circle the senseis had drawn so the gennin would know where to start. "Anyone else?" Yamato asked looking over the group. Naruto sighed as he noticed Kiba's glare at him and raised his hand. Yamato smiled and waved him forward as everyone else took steps away from the small arena. "You fight till one is incapaciated or I stop you, Understood?" he recieved two nods and raised his hand, "Hajime!" he yelled bringing his hand down.

Kiba raised a finger and pointed at Naruto, "I'm gonna get you dobe! I don't care what kind of bloodline or abilities you were hiding! You are not worthy of my sister!" he growled as he fed Akamaru a pill and the small puppy turned red before turning into another Kiba as the original yelled, "**Jujin Bunshin!**" and smirking at Naruto who looked bored.

"Is that all? Hana-chan can choose who she wants to date _runt_. She's strong enough to chase off those she doesn't consider worthy." Naruto stated, emphasizing Hana's pet name for her little brother.

Kiba growled, "Don't call me a runt and I don't care what you say! Hana can only marry someone who I approve of!" he yelled as he got ready to charge.

Naruto scoffed, "Please, don't delude yourself Kiba. Hana will marry whomever she wants, I'm just lucky enough to be on the other end of that agreement." he said honestly, before he glared at Kiba, "However, you should learn to keep your mouth shut. Hana-chan told me you'd be possessive but this is stupid. I guess I'll just have to kick your ass." he said as he dropped into his own Taijutsu stance.

Kiba growled again and launched himself forward, with Akamaru at his side, and started to attack Naruto fiercely. Now, while the Inuzukas are known for tracking, they are also just about the second or third best Taijutsu clan in the village, depending if you count the thieving Uchiha or not. Obviously, the Hyuuga were first but that's beside the point. Kiba was a very brash individual and his Taijutsu was the best of the clan kids his age, sans Hinata and probably Sasuke. So when Naruto skillfully evaded all of his and Akamaru's attacks like it was childsplay, Kiba grew very angry and very surprised.

"Hold still so I can pummel you into submission dobe!" Kiba grunted out as he threw another punch at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and redirected the attack before lashing out with his own punch that sent Kiba flying back. "Sure Kiba, I'll stand still." He replied, gaining surprised looks from the rest of the shinobi present. "I'll even let you get a hit in. If I go down, I'll stop dating your sister." he said.

Kiba smirked and looked to Akamaru who nodded and barked in his Bunshin form. "You're on dobe! I'll take you down in one shot! Ready Akamaru?" he asked his partner, who barked in agreement. Now Akamaru was not stupid, he knew Naruto was going to win, after all the Haimaru triplets had thoroughly warned him of Naruto's battle prowess. However, that wouldn't stop Akamaru from helping his master test Naruto's worth. Kiba and Akamaru started running forward as Naruto relaxed and looked at them with a bored expression. They twisted together into two whirlwinds and Kiba yelled, "**Gatsuuga!** (Fang over Fang)"

Everyone watched in anticipation as Naruto stood directly in their path, seemingly unnerved by the approaching cyclones. just before they hit, however, the Jounins and his teammates noticed a smirk and a soft "Foolish" before a cloud of dust enveloped the three. When it cleared, the gennin were witnesses to a surprising sight. Akamaru lay exhausted staring at Kiba who was being held by the neck by Naruto in his Titan form. He smirked and with his sharpened teeth in this form, he looked downright nasty. "**I said one hit Kiba. Akamaru hit me first, but that barely grazed me. I will give you credit, you are the first to wound me in this form. You lose Kiba.**" Naruto said, excentuating his words with a sharp squeeze of Kiba's neck.

Kiba growled softly in defiance but Naruto just squeezed again until he whimpered, signifying defeat. Yamato smirked, "Winner! Naruto Uzumaki!" he said, causing Naruto to nod and drop Kiba before reverting back to his regular form. Luckily he had learned how to maintain his henge of his regular form between shifts. He walked back to the group, discreetly slipping a piece of paper into Hinata's pocket as he returned to his team.

"Was it necessary to be so rough Naruto?" Shino asked. Naruto shrugged and Shino sighed before turning back to the matches. Most of the following matches were boring. Shikamaru refused to fight saying everything was too troublesome. Chouji fought Shino, and was easily defeated by the bug boy's logic and tactical planning. Ino and Sakura had a match, but Sakura lost soundly as Ino easily used her new Jutsu's to full use and blasted her ex-best friend into the lake.

Hinata didn't want to fight and the senseis, after being chewed out by Kurenai, agreed to let her be. However, the true problem was the stuck up emo boy, aka Sasuke. He stepped into the ring and glared at Naruto. "Fight me!" he demanded.

Naruto glared back, "No. I won't fight you to satisfy some strange urge on your part. And if you wanted a spar, you have to be nice about asking, not just demanding it." he replied simply.

Sasuke growled and turned to Kakashi, "Make him fight me." he ordered.

Kakashi sighed and opened his mouth, but was cut off by Naruto. "You just ordered your commanding officer to order me. That could be construed as insubbordination, _Uchiha_." Naruto stated.

Sasuke nearly growled again until he turned his glare back to Naruto before smirking. "Fine, if you don't wanna fight, then maybe I can go offer those whores of yours to be with a real man." he said cockily.

The entire clearing froze as Naruto heard those words. Kakashi looked at Sasuke with no hidden contempt, Kurenai was trying to turn him into ash with a glare alone, and Yamato was ready to turn the kid into mulch. Sakura was crestfallen at her "crush's" words but silently noticed how cruel he was to Naruto. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino were all tensing for a fight. Kiba was ready to rip Sasuke's head off seeing as one of Naruto's "girlfriends" was his sister. Hinata... well Hinata was on the verge of a breakdown until she shifted slightly and realized there was a paper in her pocket.

Naruto's eyes became glaciers as he stared emotionlessly at Sasuke. "Would you care to repeat that, dead meat?" he asked monotonously.

Sasuke smirked, thinking he had what he wanted, "I said, 'Maybe I should show those whores of yours what a real man can do.'" he replied still smirking.

Kakashi actually facepalmed and turned to Naruto. "He's all yours. Just don't kill him, I'm sure the Hokage will have something better in mind." he said. Everyone looked at him funkily, excluding Naruto's team, as they tried to decipher what he meant. Meanwhile, Hinata had opened the small note only to notice that it said to meet a certain someone in the clearing about 500 meters south of here, fifteen minutes after practice, signed by Naruto! She nearly melted but kept her composure and turned back to the growing shitstorm.

Naruto smirked ferally, "That can be arranged." he said, his voice laden with power. Sasuke opened his mouth to boast before he found himself crashing through three trees. Everyone gawked as Naruto's smirk widened, "I've been waiting for a chance to do that!" he said as he took off after Sasuke. He quickly caught upto the Uchiha, who had just stood up and growled at him.

Sasuke ran through seals as fast as he could and said, "**Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu!**" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique) as he expelled a pretty good sized fireball at Naruto. Naruto frowned, but then smirked as he noticed a small nearby stream. "**Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu!**" (Water Release: Water Wall technique) he yelled as a wall of ater surrounded him and nullified the fireball like it was nothing.

Sasuke growled at the elemental weakness and cursed Kakashi for not teaching him other Jutsu to counter its effects. Naruto stepped forward and growled low in his throat. "You ever, and I **mean EVER!, insult my mates or threaten them again and I will rip you limb from fucking limb Uchiha**!" Naruto stated as his anger triggered his celestial voice. His celestial voice, despite what you may think, was not heavenly in anyway. It held a deep undertone of pure unadulterated power and authority that few, if any, could ignore, and Sasuke was not one of those few.

Sasuke shivered in his sandals until the world went black. Naruto had knocked the idiot out lest he end up killing the precious "last Uchiha." He sighed as he felt his anger subside, it was good to know he could still control himself. he picked up the emo king and took him back to the gennin group, where Kakashi sighed and took him to the hospital, to check for broken bones from the knock through three trees.

Yamato clapped his hands together, "Alright, since everyone who wanted to fight, fought. We will now break and allow you all to think about whether or not you still wish to enter the exams. please remember that the gennin here may or may not be an accurate representation of what you may face from other countries. I wish you all good luck and the best of wishes." he said smiling before he disappeared.

Shikamaru quickly left, saying his mom would get too troublesome if he wasn't home for lunch. Sakura asked Ino to get some lunch and catch up, subtly hinting that she wanted to rant about Sasuke which made the two friends rush off together. Chouji quickly ran for his families nearest restaurant and Kurenai just smiled softly at Hinata before saying she had an errand to run and setting off herself.

Shino just blended into the trees and Naruto started to jump towards the meeting point. He mentally went over what he wanted to say and sighed as he knew this would end in a way he hated... with Hinata in tears. But Shino could turn those tears into joy and everything would be alright... hopefully. He landed in the clearing with five minutes to spare and sat down, spreading his senses out. Not even a minute later, he felt Shino arrive and watch silently. He sighed and waited another three minutes before detecting not only Hinata, but Kurenai as well, although he was sure that Kurenai was being stealthy as Hinata didn't seemed to be paying attention to her.

Soon enough a flustered Hinata landed in the clearing and poked her fingers together, "H-H-Hello N-Na-ruto-k-kun." she said nervously.

Naruto sighed, "Hinata, I know you've been watching me train. Don't you have your own training to worry about?" he asked with some concern in his voice. He may not like her as a potential wife, but that didn't mean he wouldn't want her as a friend.

Hinata blushed crimson but didn't faint, "I-I-I j-just wanted t-to s-see if y-you were okay." she said softly.

Naruto stood, and kept his senses trained on the three people around him, although he was more worried about Kurenai's reaction to what he was about to do. "Hinata." he said sternly, causing her to look at him. Her eyes widened in surprise as she found him staring at her with an expression that she never thought she'd see from him, disappointment. "I know you have a crush on me. Don't interrupt!" he said swiftly as she opened her mouth. She slowly closed it and her eyes started to water as he assumed what he was going to say. "Unfortunately, I can't be what you want me to be. I am a confident person, but I don't want you to rely on me for everything. I like you, as a friend, but nothing more." he said sadly.

Kurenai, in the bushes, was frowning. She had thought he would eventually warm up to the young Hyuuga heiress, but it seems she was wrong. She noticed Hinata droop her head and a few teardrops fell to the floor, her heart went out to her younger sister but she kept her distance as she saw Naruto glance in her direction.

Hinata cried softly and dropped to her knees before clutching the ground in her hands. "S-So there's no chance?" she asked, barely able to speak those words.

Naruto sighed in sadness, "I'm sorry, but no." he replied.

She started to cry heavily then, but through her sobs, you could hear her talking. "M-My F-Fath-er wa-was right! I'm just a weakling! A nobody! I can't even get the man I want! I'm just too weak!" she said in frustration as her sobs died down and anger overtook her. "I'm nothing more than a speck of dirt under his shoe! I'll never be a good Kunoichi, or a good heir! They were all right!" she yelled, before her voice turned soft, "I'm nothing more than a bug in their eyes." she whispered, but everyone heard it. She looked up only to find Naruto gone and she nearly started crying again when another voice sounded through the clearing.

"And, what, may I ask, is wrong with bugs?" Shino asked as he landed in front of Hinata.

She frowned, her shy nature having been nearly destroyed by Naruto's words. "Bugs can never be strong enough to fight off the humans who crush them." she replied with a slight coldness in her words.

Shino arched an eyebrow, "And yet, Kikkaichu can take out a great many humans who are bigger than they are." he replied. Hinata opened her mouth, but Shino continued, "You say you are worthless to them. You believe you are nothing to Naruto is that right?" he asked, getting a shocked nod from the Hyuuga Heiress. "You are wrong. Naruto wishes to be your friend, as he is mine. He sees what I see, but he knows that you cannot become what you can be if he accepts you." he said as he advanced to kneel in front of her.

Hinata was shocked and one tear fell from her eye. "A-And what do you see?" she asked softly.

Shino slowly removed his goggles, showing his brown eyes to Hinata, "I see, a caterpiller who has begun to form her crysalis. She knows she needs to be stronger andf therefore seeks to evolve. All she needs is a little help to become the beautiful butterfly that two men can see, but only one wishes to have for his own." he said softly, his voice holding emotions that his clan was so famous for ignoring.

Hinata's eyes widened s Shino leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss, surprising her and Kurenai, although the set of blue eyes watching were filled with glee. Hinata was stiff for only a moment before relaxing into the kiss, although she didn't truly return it. When they broke, they stared at one another for a moment before Hinata's face turned blood red. "S-Shino-kun. Warn me before you do that again. And..." she trailed off as she looked to the side. Shino gave her an inquisitive look before becoming shocked as she kissed him on the cheek, "You need to get to know a girl before you can just kiss her like that." she said softly.

Shino blushed and cleared his throat before standing, causing Hinata to look at him confused, he put his goggles on and smiled at her, "Well, then, Would you do me the honor of getting to know you better? And the additional one of helping you become the butterfly you can be?" he asked.

Hinata blushed again but took his hand, "I think I can Shino-kun. But no more surprise kisses until I say so." she said as the two began to walk out of the clearing.

Kurenai stared shocked until a warm smile came across her lips. "You know, that worked out even better than I'd hoped! And damn is Shino smooth! Are all Aburame like that?" Naruto asked from his treetop position.

Kurenai glanced at him, slightly annoyed, but the smile never left her lips. "You set all this up didn't you?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Maybe, Maybe not. I'm just glad their both happy." he said smiling as he watched the new couple walk away. It stirred something in him and he suddenly knew what he wanted to do soon.

Kurenai smiled at him, "I may not like you for denying Hinata like that, but I won't blame you. She may be better off this way." She said softly.

Naruto nodded, smiling, "Yeah I hope so. Anyways, I'ma head home. Later Kurenai-chan, say Hi to Asuma for me!" he yelled as he disappeared, leaving a flustered Kurenai in his wake.

Namikaze Estates: That Evening

Naruto had spent most of the day in his lab as he practiced after the spars that morning, and the subsequent interaction with Hinata and Shino. Naruto arrived home and was greated by all the girls as they were just sitting down to eat. Luckily, it wasn't ramen tonight but Tacos! (Yes Tacos, they have that in Japan... well In my story they do so get used to it. Besides it doesn't really matter what they're eating!)

Naruto bite into another tacos and finished chewing before looking across the table and smiling warmly at Amaterasu. "Say, Ammy-chan, whadya say you and me go out on a date, this friday?" he asked.

Amaterasu nearly choked on her own food before swallowing and smiling brightly, "I'd love to Naruto-kun! Are we gonna go back to the Animal Kingdom?" she asked, as the other girls started listening in intently.

Naruto chewed his food as he thought about it before shaking his head, "I rather enjoyed my date with Yugito-chan, I think I'd like another midnight picnic." he said with a questioning lilt at the end.

Amaterasu smiled softly, "Sounds good actually. Friday, pick me up at 7?" she asked, getting a nod, she smiled brightly at him as she thought of several ways to knock him dead. Naruto soon bid the girls goodnight and went to bed, with most of the girls following. However, three women convened in a certain feral woman's room.

They all smiled at each other and Hana smirked ferally, "Operation 'Okami no sekkussu'(1) has begun!" she said softly as the girls all giggled perversely. Amaterasu was going to give their Naruto-kun a night to remember!

(1) Wolf Sex

**A/N: **Ok all done with the first one, keep reading my friends and the small Omake will be at the end of the next chapter! BTW a shoutout to whoever originally used the "Hinata is a moth and Naruto is a flame" analogy with Shino because that inspired me to write this!


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: And here's another chapter! A double update, very unusual for me! Now first, thanks to whoever reported my author's note, that was real great! Anyways, Let us get right into the meat of all of this and I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter of! Naruto: Titan of Defense!

_"Holiness is in right action." Kingdom of Heaven (movie)_

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon does not own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Okami, or Bleach!**

**An Okami's Heat and the Chunin Exams Begin!**

For the past week, Naruto had been getting ready for his date with Amaterasu. He had bought/improved a small grilling pit that was powered by seals so he wouldn't have to carry charcoal or lighterfluid, and it also kept the smoke from interfering with their date. He sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror. He had decided for something a little more casual than before. He wore good black slacks with a stype of close toe'd sandal and a rather plain black shirt, although it had the picture of one silver and one gold wolf snuggling each other on the back. He spied the clock and smiled, it was time to pick up his date.

Meanwhile, at the Namikaze Compound, Amaterasu was dressed in a splendid silver dress that had two sphaghetti straps over her shoulders, leaving most of her upper breasts and cleavage open to the world. It only reached to mid calf and she had on some black high heels. She had allowed the girls to do her hair, which was actually put up to look like a silver sun, but all of this wasn't really on her mind. All week she had been hot and bothered, now normally, this wouldn't be a problem as she would just go into seclusion and wait out her heat period, however, she knew this wasn't her heat period and she was, without reason, extremely HORNY! It actually pissed her off as she couldn't relieve herself alone, anytime she tried to do so and it only seemed to make it worse!

Little did she know that Hikari had pulled in a favor from Inari and gotten her hands on some god level aphrodesiacs, well that and Anko's natural aphrodesiacs were to die for. Simply put, the three plotters had done everything possible to make Amaterasu so horny she'd have no choice but to use Naruto to relieve herself of her frustration, and her virginity. They all giggled perversely, but Hikari more than the others. They all noticed Naruto coming up the walkway and smirked, this was gonna be a night he'd happily enjoy!

Amaterasu noticed Naruto ring the doorbell and looked at herself in the mirror once more, smoothing out her dress and pulling a see through shawl around her shoulders before heading down the stairs and opening the door. Naruto smiled brightly at her and eyed her with very appreciative eyes. "You look magnificent, Megami-hime." he said softly as he offered her his arm.

Amaterasu smiled as she quickly grabbed it and subconsciously rubbed herself against his arm. "Only for you, Naruto-kun." she said softly as the two took off down the walkway and out of the grounds, neither noticing the pair of eyes following them in secret.

They took their time, but arrived in the same clearing that Naruto had set up for Yugito just as the sun was going down. Naruto was glad he had sent a clone ahead to cook their food. They watched it for a time, completely silent after they sat down and Amaterasu rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, using it as an excuse to take deep whiffs of his strong masculine scent. She sighed in contentment as it was enough to help her appease the heat growing in her loins, unfortunately she knew it would return, and only stronger than before. She absentmindedly thought of cancelling the date, but she threw that thought out as soon as it entered her mind. She wanted to be here, with Naruto. She never noticed it, but with each inhale, she subconsciously rubbed her thighs together.

Naruto, on the other hand, could smell Amaterasu's increasing arousal and it was playing havoc with his senses. His cock was practically rigid in his pants. '_Is she really that attracted to me? Or is she in heat or something?_' he asked himself He sighed as he tried to return it to a relaxed state... and failed horribly as he heard Amaterasu inhale deeply next to him. He nearly groaned in disappointment when his clone dispersed telling him that the chicken he had been bar-b-que'ing was ready and he smiled softly at Amaterasu, "The food is ready Ammy-chan." he said softly, earning a disappointed groan from the goddes but she complied when he shifted and they scooted back to grab their plates of food.

It was a rather simple dinner, just some chicken and potatoes, along with some green tea as Amaterasu didn't like sake. He smiled as he saw her nearly inhale the food. "Is it really that good Ammy-chan?" he asked with mirth in his eyes.

Amaterasu blinked owlishly before a blush crept up her face. '_CRAP I can't believe I was rushing just to jump him! Jeese, am I really THAT horny?'_ she asked herself as she slowed her pace. With Amaterasu actually enjoying his food, Naruto chuckled and went back to his own dinner. For some reason, neither of them were in the mood to talk, so instead they ate in silence, however they kept stealing glances at one another when the other wasn't looking.

Soon enough, however, the food was gone and Naruto laid back patting his full stomach. "That was good." he said.

**Lemon! Do not read if you are underage! Please skip to the third bold line!**

Amaterasu giggled and blushed. '_Screw it! I already wanted to be with him, and this is the perfect chance!_' She thought as the once stoic goddess decided to give in to her lust for once. She suddenly jumped on top of Naruto, putting her hands on his chest and grinding her hips into his, causing his eyes to bulge. "I know something that will make it even better." she said huskily.

Naruto had no time to react as the hot goddess smashed her lips hungrily into Naruto's own. He struggled for only a moment before kissing back passionately and flipping the sun goddess onto her back, not that she was complaining. He smirked down at her as he ran a hand down her body to between her legs, causing her to gasp in pleasure, "You really are horny aren't you Ammy-chan? You're so sensitive you gasped just from touching through your clothes." he said. Amaterasu blushed a red that would make Hinata proud, but what Naruto did next really got her going. He leaned down and whispered into her ear as he pressed his hand against her wet sex. "I won't even have to prepare you, it looks like we can get straight to the main event." Naruto whispered huskily.

Amaterasu moaned in approval as he ran his hand up her lips through her clothes. Suddenly, she glared at him, "You will fuck me now or I'll burn those balls off and use them myself." she said with anger and lust apparent in her eyes.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled Amaterasu's dress off her body and viewed her sopping wet snatch. "I think I'll indulge you Megami-hime, but maybe you should help me out of my clothes first?" he said teasingly.

Amaterasu growled playfully as she quickly undressed him and spread her legs, "Quit jerking me around!" she said ferally.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, '_She really gives in to her feral side when she let's herself loose._' he thought as he realized years of pent up sexual activity came to the surface. That was fine with Naruto, after all, he'd be screwing his newest lover into a coma if he had anything to say about it. He smirked and lined himself up with her entrance, Amaterasu eagerly wrapping her arms around his neck for better access as he eased himself into her tight love canal.

Amaterasu's eyes rolled as he entered her and she thanked herself for getting rid of that pesky hymen situation years ago when she simply removed it from her body. His ten inch cock was easily stretching her in ways her hands could never fulfill, and she loved every second of it. He felt like a giant metal heating rod that caused her aching pussy to throb pleasurably while it stretched to accomodate his girth, oh no! she was not regretting giving into her desires tonight.

Naruto, on the other hand, gasped as he entered the sun goddess. She certainly lived upto that name as her pussy felt like a furnace, not unpleasurably hot mind you, but hotter than any of his girls so far, and he was pretty sure hotter than any other girl he would ever meet. He cold feel her pussy throb around his cock and smirked as he watched Amaterasu's eyes roll and some drool escape her mouth.

Naruto paused as he fully entered her with a small grunt, before shifting himself and beginning to saw a good seven inches in and out of his newest lover. Amaterasu's eyes clouded with lust as she raised her hips to meet Naruto's thrusts. She could feel Naruto's cock easily hit her cervix with every thrust and she happily aided in his attempts to paint her insides white.

Due to Amaterasu's sex deprived life, and the aphrodesiacs, she was quickly approaching climax and she attempted to clench her pussy walls around Naruto to bring him to orgasm as well. She noticed he didn't seemed phased in the slightest until she got a devious idea and her cannine attributes took physical form. She had her tail come around and squeeze his balls as he thrust into her hot, wet hole. This caused Naruto's eyes to widen and his pleasure to increase phenominally. In a short time, the combined actions caused both of the wolfish lovers to climax spectacularly, with Naruto thrusting balls deep into his newest lover.

Amaterasu's eyes rolled in pleasure as Naruto growled softly and thrust balls deep into her pussy, hitting her G spot and cervix in one thrust causing an intense orgasm to rock her body and spots to form in her vision. She felt him pierce her innermost cavern and moaned loudly as she felt the hot cum of her lover fill her most holy place. She felt her cervix actually massage his cockhead as he put more and more of his baby batter into her oven, and mentally encouraged her body to continue its magnificent ministrations. She was barely aware that he had captured her lips in a passionate kiss, but she was by no means shy in returning the affection her first, and only if she had anything to say about it, lover.

Naruto had growled as he thrust into his lover and quickly followed with a passionate kiss as he felt Amaterasu's wet cavern become almost unbearably hot. Not to say she wasn't tight as all hell either though. He moaned into her mouth as he felt his cum erupt from his cock like it was a volcano, and the way her cervix seemed to pulse around the head of his cock just before he deposited his next shot served only to prolong his orgasm. He moaned into Amaterasu's mouth as his last shot of cum was thrust into her womb and let his body relax as his orgasm subsided.

He slowly came down from his orgasm and accessed his celestial chakra and bit Amaterasu's should while whispering, "**Mine.**" as he softened inside of his goddess, giving her the same golden wolf figure on her shoulder.

Amaterasu smiled as she came down from her own orgasm, and felt her body actually begin to heat up again as he bit her shoulder and claimed her. She quickly returned the favor and bit him on the same mark Hikari and Anko had given him, his right shoulder. Her own figure of a golden sun appeared behind the two previous figures, although a silver wolf joined the two animals in front of the sun.

Naruto slowly extracted himself from his goddess before giving her a soft smile, "How was it?" he asked, hoping she enjoyed it as much as him.

Amaterasu smirked and flipped them so she was on top, letting herself fall and grind against Naruto's body. "It was _exciting_." she said huskily as she lent in to his ear, "But I hope you don't think we're done, cause I still have _much _more room._" _she whispered into his ear as she specifically rubbed her stomach against his. Naruto immediately caught onto what she meant and his erection returned full force, pushing against Amaterasu's thigh as she ground her body against his. Amaterasu smirked as she saw his eyes beginning to cloud in lust and she swiftly got off of him only to turn around on the blanket and get on her hands and knees presenting him with her backside, her tail straight up.

Naruto looked at her confused for only a second until he saw a bit of juice leak from her thoroughly moistened love canal. He growled softly as she turned her head and smiled seductively while shaking her ass as an invitation. He quickly got on his knees and rubbed his head over her swollen nether lips before thrusting into her, fully sheathing himself in the hot cavern of his goddess.

He moaned in appreciation as her hole stretched to accomidate his girth once again. He bent over her back and let his own celestial features show. He licked her neck causing a shiver to run down her spine and her walls to clench pleasurably around his cock. She turned her head to the side and engaged in a passionate kiss before breaking away as Naruto smirked at his lover, "I'm gonna fuck you till you pass out Megami-hime. I hope you enjoy it." he stated as he pulled almost all the way out before bringing their hips back together with the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin.

Amaterasu moaned as her lover roughly fucked her hot hole, and she loved every second of it. While their original position had allowed Naruto to reach the entrance to her most holy place, it hadn't been quite enough for him to hit it with every thrust. This position, however, had the dual effect of allowing Naruto to hit her cervix and hitting her G spot with every thrust. Needless to say, Amaterasu was very pleased and Naruto could tell simply by how loud she moaned and how hot her pussy was around his cock. It seemed that Amaterasu's pussy got hotter the more she enjoyed the sex, perk of being the sun goddess Naruto guessed.

Naruto growled softly in appreciation as he thrust himself again and again into his newest lover. He had grown used to the unnatural amount of heat that Amaterasu produced and it did nothing but turn him on even more as he could easily tell just how much Amaterasu was enjoying his loving. He loved how she kept heating up as she got closer and closer to her orgasm, which easily encouraged his own release. Needless to say, seeing as Amaterasu's pussy got hotter and hotter with every thrust, it wasn't long before Naruto buried himself in his lover for the second time that night as he half howled his release into the night.

Amaterasu let out a half scream, half howl as Naruto buried himself inside of her, forcing her cervix open and pumping even more cum into her womb. She instantly came, her own orgasm striking through her body like lightning. She felt her womb throbbing, pulsing around his cockhead and spurring him on to get the creamy reward it had worked so hard to get. She saw spots in her vision and just smiled in contentment as she felt him fully fill her womb before pulling back and shooting his last stream of cum into her love canal, truly painting her pussy white.

Naruto howled his release as he pierced his lover's womb for the second time that night, fully intent on giving her the seed she so obviously wished for. Her pussy had tightened considerably around his cock and he could feel her womb throbbing around his cockhead, once again prolonging his orgasm to new heights. His cock throbbed as he happily supplied the warm liquid to his lover's sacred hole, pulling back only to have his last shot spurt and cover her pussy in white.

Amaterasu didn't move as Naruto sat down on his haunches, panting from his orgasm. She had her eyes closed and was enjoying the feeling of having her sex filled with the seed of the only man she would ever allow to plant it there. She was enjoying the glow of aftersex for a good five minutes when, suddenly, her eyes shot open as a finger entered her ass and she moaned almost as loud as she had when she orgasmed just a few minutes ago.

She looked over her shoulder only to see Naruto fingering her wet ass. "Ammy-chan. Your ass is lubricated?" Naruto half asked as he continued his pleasuring of his goddess.

Amaterasu blushed and nodded, "Wolves have sex through the a-ASS!" she said getting louder as he hit a good spot in her ass, "So, of course I'm lubricated." she continued. She noticed him staring at her ass in a bit of awe before the aphrodesiacs hit her again and she smirked ferally, "_Na-ru-to-kun,_" she said, getting his attention with the seductive hint to his name. She wiggled her ass, with his finger still in it, "Care to fuck my ass?" she asked smirking.

Naruto was a bit taken aback that she not only had the stamina to go yet again, but also that she was asking for him to fuck her ass, something he hadn't experianced yet. He removed his finger and set himself up to enter her ass. Amaterasu let her arms fail and stuck her ass up in the air, her tail again straight up as she offered herself to him again. Naruto stroked himself back to full length and bent close to her, "Are you sure?" he asked. Amaterasu smirked and gave him a quick kiss before nodding. Naruto smiled softly and slowly slid his way into her tight ass.

Naruto savored the different feeling of sliding into his newest mate's ass. It was definitly tighter than any of his other lovers' pussies, but it had a different feel as well. It was tightest at the base, but the pressure lessened after that until about another three inches in where it tightened again. Luckily, as Amaterasu said, her ass was thoroughly lubricated and he slid in easily. He groaned as he bottomed out, "God Megami-hime, you're so tight!" he grunted out as he attempted to adjust to this newest sensation.

Amaterasu moaned in delight as her ass was spread wide by Naruto's well endowed cock. She heard his comment, but didn't respond and instead rolled her hips back in a sign to start moving. Naruto took the hint and started off slow, not wanting to hurt his lover. Amaterasu appreciated it as she felt Naruto thoroughly violate her ass again and again, not that she was objecting mind you. Her ass felt like it was on fire as he slid his member between her cheeks and into her other hole, a pleasurable fire that is.

Naruto continued his thrusts for several minutes before he felt his release approaching, and by the way Amaterasu's ass was clenching around his cock, so was hers. He smirked as he thought of a devious way to finish her off. He leaned forward as he continued to push himself deep into his lover's rectum, "I'm gonna fill your ass with my cum Ammy-chan, try and hold it in for me will you?" he said huskily into her ear as his own tail furiously brushed against her nether lips and his balls slapped against them.

Amaterasu's eyes widened and she howled her release as Naruto thrust himself deep inside her ass and let loose yet another torrent of cum. Her juices, and some of Naruto's, spilled down her legs as her eyes rolled in her head as she felt the third orgasm of the night rock through her body. As her howl subsided, she continued to moan whilest Naruto was still connected to her hips from behind. She was one very satisified goddess, and she would definitely seek a repeat of tonight.

Naruto moaned loudly as his cock spilled yet more of his seed into Amaterasu's willing hole. Her ass was clenched tightly around his cock and he was happy to hear her howl so loud as he pumped her stomach full of cum. He could honestly say that this was the longest he had ever gone with any of his lovers, but that didn't mean that he was done. He felt a pulse from his Avatar Mark and leaned forward only to bite Amaterasu on her own mate mark. The result was something neither expected, but both would love.

**Warning! The following scene contains bestial sex (as in Naruto and Amaterasu BOTH in wolf form) Please skip to the following Bold line if you do not wish to read!**

Amaterasu felt a flood of celestial chakra enter her mark and change her body from her human form to her animal form, the silver fox with bright blue lines running through her body. She twisted her cannine head only to see Naruto, in his own magnificent golden wolf form, still inserted in her tight canal. She felt him growing hard and smirked. She swiftly started grinding her ass into his growing erection and was promptly rewarded with a lustful growl from her, now, cannine companion.

'Still not satisfied my Megami-hime?' Naruto asked as his erection returned full force, easily filling Amaterasu's love hole.

Amaterasu mentally chuckled and rocked her hips back into his again, earning yet another playfully lustful growl, 'Just shut up and fuck me again Naruto-kun!' she responded.

Naruto chuckled as he shifted to get a better position in his new form, 'Gladly Ammy-chan!' he responded as his first thrust met her hips. Amaterasu let out a howl of approval as Naruto began to pound into her body for the fourth time that night. Their hips met several times in rapid fire thrusts as Naruto and Amaterasu attempted to recieve yet another orgasm from their lover. Naruto was furiously pounding his well endowed cock into Amaterasu's tight, wet, hot hole and she was doing her best to ensure that Naruto needed do nothing more than continue his blistering pace to achieve their release.

To Naruto, Amaterasu's new form was just as stunning as her human one. The blue lines running through her fur entranced his wolf like eyes. They seemed to dance and shift everytime he thrust into his lover, making him want to fuck her even more with an almost hypnotic effect. He continued to pound into his lover for a good twenty minutes before his orgasm began to bubble up from his balls and begin to make itself known to him.

To Amaterasu, having sex in this form wasn't that much different than her human one, however she had to admit that Naruto made a stunning wolf. She had often glanced back at him as he pounded into her body and was pleased with the sight she had seen. His chest was muscled, just like his human one, his teeth sharp, his eyes the bright electric blue she had come to love, and... the long tongue that hung out of his mouth as he continued to give her pleasure she hadn't considered existed. She felt him harden and fulled impale himself into her body and let loose a howl as she felt the beginnings of his orgasm, and her own.

Naruto howled to the moon as his cock went rigid inside his lover and started to pour his hot cum into her tight hole. At the base of his cock, a large swelling occured and tied the two lovers together, as well as not allowing any of Naruto's juice's to spill from Amaterasu's body. He moaned as he felt her pussy massage his cock and prolong his orgasm, just as her womb had done earlier that night. He half collapsed on her back as his knot kept them from moving away from one another.

Amaterasu howled in pleasure and her body finally succumbed to the pleasure it had been subjected to all night. She felt Naruto's cock go rigid and the large knot that stretched her hole as well as keeping the two from moving. She even felt her pussy massage Naruto's cock, but as his cum poured into her womb for the third time that day, and her own orgasm hit for the fourth, she passed out from sheer pleasure. Needless to say, she was smiling as much as a wolf could as she snuggled her ass a little closer to her lover.

Naruto mentally smirked as he noticed that Amaterasu had passed out from the pleasure. 'Well I did promise to fuck her till she passed out.' he thought with mirth. He stayed tied to his lover for a good thirty minutes before his knot receded and he pulled out of his cannine lover, only for her to revert to her human form and curl into a ball. He readied himself to change back when he felt a finger press itself into his back, near his tail, before a bolt of energy ran up and down his spine, ending in his balls and cock leaving him 100% erect yet again.

He turned around only to come snout to ass with nine tails and a foxy ass being shaken sexily at him. It seems that Hikari wanted a piece of the action, and Naruto was all too happy to oblige. He quickly mounted his foxy lover and thrust balls deep into her slick tight hole. 'Hikari-chan, you're fucking sexy as a vixen you know that?' Naruto asked as he began to pound into his alpha mate.

Hikari mewled under his actions and smirked over her shoulder, as much as she could anyways. 'Yes I know it Naruto-kun. Do you enjoy fucking me in this form?' she asked as he furiously continued to please his mate.

Naruto's tongue hang from his mouth as he panted in pleasure. 'I do, you're so slim and streamlined. You ass is smaller than Ammy-chan's but tighter and you definitely know how to shake it. But I don't know if I have it in me to go for more than once Hikari-chan.' he replied a bit sadly.

Hikari panted as she felt her end fast approaching, something about Naruto being attracted to her fox form was making this go a bit faster than expected, but not in a bad way. 'T-That's fine. I-I was sorta watching you two and couldn't help myself.' she replied, admitting her indecent act.

Naruto barked out a laugh as his own end approached, 'Next time, don't hide. It'd be fucking sexy to see you masturbate while I'm screwing another of our mates.' he replied as he thrust particularly deep into Hikari's ass and let out a howl as his cock spewed forth its cream into Hikari's willing hole.

Hikari smirked as she felt Naruto fill her womb with his cum and let loose her own howl of pleasure as his knot returned and spread her lips to their max as his body tied itself to hers. Naruto snuggled into her shoulder and she smirked, 'I will do that. But enough of that. I'm tired and as soon as your little friend goes away, we are sleeping with Ammy-chan.' she said.

Naruto just growled lightly in agreement and snuggled closer, awaiting his sleep time. It was close to midnight when His knot faded and the two lovers turned human, picked up Amaterasu, and swiftly shunshinned back home to sleep, Naruto in the middle, Amaterasu snuggled to his left, and Hikari snuggled to his right.

**Lemon End! Thank you!**

Namikaze Estates: Next Day

Amaterasu's eyes opened and she groaned as she felt extreme soreness in her legs and both her holes. Suddenly the events the night prior reached the forefront of her mind and she realized that she was snuggled up with the man who had claimed her as his mate just last night. She noticed Hikari's scent in the bed, but the shower was running so she assumed she was there. She slowly got up only to notice that Naruto had concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Amaterasu hugged the sheets to her chest and smiled before kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'm fine Taiyo-kun. (Sun) How are you?" she asked smiling softly.

Naruto smiled back, "I'm quite well, thanks for asking. You really wore me out last night." he replied honestly.

Amaterasu blushed but still smiled, "Get used to it. We have _centuries _of catching up to do, koi." she said.

Naruto was a bit taken aback but kissed her softly again. "Whatever you want Megami-hime." he replied smirking.

Amaterasu giggled, "Good answer, but you have training with Kushina-san so get outta here." she said. Naruto frowned but sighed and nodded before getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes, entering the bathroom just as Hikari exited it.

Hikari smirked at Amaterasu and opened her mouth, but shut it immediately after as Amaterasu glared at her when Naruto left the room. "Get whatever girls were involved with this downstairs for breakfast or so help me I will rip you all to shreds." she said angrily. Hikari gaped for a second before "hmph"ing and walking out of the room to gather her co-conspirators.

Amaterasu stretched and winced at the pain in her legs. She sighed and used a minor healing Jutsu so she could walk with a limp. She could have just willed it away, but she'd be damned if the girls didn't know she'd had the best night of her life with her Taiyo-kun.

Three hours later, Hana, Hikari, Anko, Amaterasu, and Yugito were sitting at the table. Yugito had joined them but she didn't really know what was going on, she just wanted to know how Naruto was in bed considering Nibi wouldn't shut up about Amaterasu's limp. Amaterasu sighed and took a sip of her tea before glaring at the three culprits, "You know, if I hadn't already wanted to sleep with him and if he hadn't blown my mind last night, I'd make you all experiance life as a leech for a few weeks. I figured it out about halfway through last night." she said harshly.

Hikari, Anko, and Hana shared a look before turning back to Amaterasu and sticking out their tongues saying,"NYAAAHHH!" before they all busted out laughing.

Hana wiped a tear from her eye before focusing on Naruto's newest mate. "So... just how "mind blowing" was he last night?" she asked smirking, causing Yugito to lean in a bit closer than the others.

Amaterasu considered not telling them, but noticed Yugito so decided to spare them her wrath. She relaxed and her eyes took a faraway look, "He screwed me four times, and I loved every second of it! God, I had to work to get him to orgasm at the same time as me!" she said.

Yugito and Hana had blushes, but Hikari and Anko just giggled perversely, "He really is good isn't he?" Hikari asked, getting a nod from the goddess she smirked and Naruto's three mates reminisced their times with Naruto.

Yugito blushed but leaned forward and smirked deviously, "I. Want. Details." she said. Naruto's mates smirked before Hana and Yugito found themselves having to "relieve" some tension in the bathroom following their descripitions.

Timeskip: 2 weeks: Chunin Exam Day

Team 10 approached the academy with high hopes, and confidence. They knew they were ready for these exams and were confident in passing any test these instructors could throw their way. Ino and Shino were easily Chunin level, and Naruto was nearing Sannin level himself. But, they didn't let that go to their heads. Speaking of Shino, Hinata had been seen around him almost as much as she had been seen watching Naruto, not that the bug boy complained or denied it.

The team soon entered the building and were instructed to report to the front desk. The secretary looked at the team with boredom and asked for their team name, which they gave and were assigned to report to room 229. They looked at one another and shrugged, heading up the stairs and to their assigned classroom. They quickly arrived and took in the competition. There was a Sound team, an unknown as it was a new village, a Rain team, some teams from various smaller countries, and one team from Leaf, but they seemed far too old to be Gennin.

Naruto and his team silently made their way into a corner to await their exam and observe the enemy. Sound seemed to be mad at everything and everyone, the Rain team reminded Naruto of Might Gai and Rock Lee just without green or the bushy eyebrows, most of the other teams were insignificant, although there was one team from Waterfall that caught Naruto's attention.

Pretty soon, however, a poof of smoke appeared at the front of the classroom, "ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS LISTEN UP AND SHUT UP!" came the voice of someone Naruto knew very well, considering the man was the best male friend of one of his mates.

Naruto smirked, "Oi scarface! You ain't trying to scare me again are ya?" he asked.

Ibiki blinked as he took in Naruto before turning and glaring at the nearby Chunin with a clipboard, "Why the HELL didn't you tell me Uzumaki was here?" he asked angrily. The Chunin cowered for a moment before Ibiki huffed, "Nevermind. Just listen up! I'm going to explain the rules of this competition." he said as the rest of the ninjas focused their attention on the black clad Jounin.

"You must all find two scrolls, one heaven, one earth. You will find some basic information in the packets being handed out to your team when I am finished explaining the rules. Everyone has the same basic clues, but each team has one specific clue that the other teams in this room doesn't have. You will have twelve hours to find the two scrolls from the time the test begins to the end. There will be NO fighting allowed between teams at this time. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" he asked, getting nods from the gathered teams. Ibiki smirked, "Good, get your packets and get ready, the exam begins in ten minutes!" he said.

**A/N: **Clifhanger muwahahahaha! Sorry guys, but I promised this would be out and I hope the nearly 4k word lemon makes up for it! anyways, expect the next chapter to be longer and to encompass the first, and maybe second part of the Chunin Exams! Unfortunately, I don't have anything funny for you tonight as I wish to post this today! Sorry, please be on the lookout for my next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: Hello Everyone! Okay, so I recieved good reviews to my last two chapters, and I'm very glad you all enjoyed that! Now, this chapter will have something rather special, a short beginning giving you, my readers, an accurate reading of Naruto's level, seeing as I noticed that I have never truly stated all his abilities at this point. I will consider this as part of my word count for the chapter, so the chapter itself my be shorter than you're used to, sorry. You will also see a small interaction between Yugito and Nibi that will, hopefully, turn into something good :) Now, on with the show!

**New poll! I have decided, after much deliberation, that I wish to ask my readers if you would like to see Samui and Fu in his harem, making for a grand total of 9 girls pining for Naruto's affection. (Author's note to himself: damn me and my weak constitution for having Naruto be a legal pervert!)**

**Disclaimer: TSD does not own Naruto, or any other elements that are copyrighted. If he did, Naruto would kick ass and he'd have a harem of females after him.**

**Naruto's Power**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze) (Will be declared after making Chunin)

Stats:

Ninjutsu: Mid-Sannin

Taijutsu: High Jounin

Genjutsu: Low Chunin (Can only break Genjutsu)

Kenjutsu: Mid-Genin

Speed: High Kage

Chakra Control: Low ANBU

Elemental Manipulation:

Lightning: mastered

Wind: mastered

Water: mid-Genin

Special Abilities:

Kekei Genkai: Titan's Defense: Three levels, Level One: defends against all regular blades, won't make them snap immediatly but will bend them away. Chakra enhanced blades will take strong blows to break Naruto's skin. Level Two: Breaks all regular blades. Chakra enhanced blades cannot break through, unless enhanced with lightning. Level Three: Breaks all regular blades. Chakra enhanced blades will eventually break as well. At level three, can also reduce damage taken from certain low level Jutsu.

Weaknesses: Lightning chakra.

Divine Judgement: activates only when Naruto, and Susanoo, are extremely pissed/offended at the actions of someone or simply a person's existance, and grants Naruto a brief moment of extreme power that usually culminates in a supremely strong Jutsu.

Ranton: Granted by Susanoo, the Storm God. Naruto currently knows only two Jutsu for this class of Jutsu as they are incredibly difficult to perform (does not include the "Ranton: Kami Ikari no Hariken!" [Storm Release: Hurricane of Divine Wrath] as that is a Divine Judgement Jutsu only)

**Warning! Each room for the Chunin Exams has a different test! This is specialized to Naruto's room only!**

**Exams, and Nibi's Deal!**

Naruto smirked as his team recieved their folder of information, his mind already going over possible ways to get more information. His smirk widened into a foxy smile as he figured out a way to do just that. He turned to Ibiki and said man nearly facepalmed himself. He turned to the Chunin and whispered, "That damn brat is going to breeze through this exam like it's a stroll in the park." He shook his head and waited for the twenty teams to recieve their packets. Once everyone had, he reapplied his 'hardass torture bastard' mask and smirked devilishly at the assembled Genin.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS, ONE LAST PIECE OF INFORMATION!" he roared at them, which quickly got their attention, "There are five special clues distributed among you, with a total of 4 full clues that will practically hand you the scrolls. Good luck grunts, you're going to need it." he said with a smirk that Hikari could be proud of.

Naruto smirked and grabbed the packet, happy that he had made his way to the back of the room. He silently made several Kage Bunshin and grabbed the extra folders in their hands. He held up the eight fake folders and waved them around. "I'm giving out our clue if you trade me yours! First eight to come get it!" he said, with Shino raising an eyebrow before his bugs informed him of the switch and Ino just shaking her head as she had long ago stopped questioning Naruto's strange abilities.

Several teams looked at him like he was crazy until the Sound team leader, a man wrapped in bandages, smirked, "How about we just take it from you?" he said darkly.

Naruto sweatdropped and pointed to the angry looking Ibiki, "Don't you remember the rules numb nuts? No fighting allowed! I'm just trying to be civil!" he said with mock hurt in his voice.

A female waterfall ninja with mint green hair and orange eyes walked upto Naruto and handed him her folder, "I want that back when you're done, Okami-boy." she said with a smirk. Naruto took a moment to observe the Jinchuuriki before him, his surrogate sister in pain. She wore a white tank top and white skirt, her eyes held a deep sadness but also seemed to hold genuine glee when she looked at Naruto. She also had a large oval red... thing on her back but Naruto didn't know what it was for. Luckily for Naruto, Susanoo had taken the time to inform his charge of all the Jinchuuriki and their different quirks. Now normally, Fu hated humanity, but her Biju, much like Nibi, had informed her of Naruto's recent rise and she appeared to be both curious about him, and happy to see him.

Naruto smirked and nodded, quickly taking down the offered clue before handing her a shadow clone copy. As he handed it to her, however, his eyes flickered to hers and then back down before letting go. Curious about his actions, as few people ever looked her in the eyes, she opened the folder as she made her way back to her teammates, who she could barely stand. She smirked mentally, however, as she saw not only Naruto's special clue, but the other three giving her team an edge. She would have to thank the Okami-boy later for this helpful information, and question him as to why he helped her out.

Naruto mentally smirked as well, he had already gained the extra clues thanks to Shino's bugs and his clones. He had decided to give his Jinchuuriki sister a hand and was happy to see the slight skip in her step as she grabbed her teammates and disappeared. He handed out two more folders, this time with only his team's clue, before realizing everyone else had disappeared. He chuckled and looked at Ibiki, "This is gonna be fun scarface." he said.

Ibiki shook his head, "That it will gaki. That it will. Now get outta here, I know you already got the clues." he said, gaining chuckles from the team in front of him.

Naruto stood up and shrugged as he back his way out the door, "Come on Ibiki-chan, You give me too much credit." he said. Ibiki just chucked an eraser at him as he disappeared out the door.

"Damn Gaki, he's too smart for his own good." Ibiki said shaking his head again.

Training Ground 10: After packet distribution

Naruto smirked at his teammates and opened the packet to read the information. The basic information for everyone was that the city itself was a neutral zone. If anyone was found fighting or argueing you would be kicked out immediatly. It had information on the different districts of Konoha, with a major "Keep out" sign for the clan district, and that the area was being patrolled by ANBU so no one could gain any defensive information about Konoha. However, it did tell you were the training grounds were and that your objective was not in the city proper. It also gave little tidbits about each training ground and what could be found inside them.

Naruto and his team nodded at the basic information before putting together the clues and reading it.

_Some are weak, others are strong, you must choose who- clue 1  
The Fire burns bright when you work together- clue 2  
A Test you shall face, with red eyes- clue 3  
Hero's memory you shall honor- clue 4  
Fallen warriors, you must gather- clue 5_

Naruto's team silently went over the clues and tried to work them together in their heads. Naruto was the first to speak up, "Okay, so let's go over this one by one. The first clue, seems to say that we need to choose who is strong and who is weak." he said.

Shino nodded, "Logically, Naruto would be strong, followed by me, and then by Ino-san, in most situations." he said. Ino and Naruto nodding, as they both knew it to be true.

Ino smirked at the next one, "_The Fire burns bright when you work together._ Fire is capitalized. And the basics of Konoha is our 'Will of Fire' which really stems off of our teamwork. The second clue is meant to tell us that this test is about teamwork." she said.

Naruto nodded in happiness, "Good we're getting somewhere. The next one, we have to face a test, but it has something to do with red eyes?" he said.

Shino brought his hand up to his chin as his team quietly contemplated this puzzle. "If my memory serves me, Kurenai sensei has red eyes, and the only other red eyes could be a Sharingan." he said.

The rest of his team nodded in agreement, "Okay, then we need to be ready to face Genjutsu and/or a Ninjutsu master." Naruto said, getting nods from his two teammates.

The team looked at the last two clues for a moment before Ino spoke up, "I think the last two are meant to be viewed together. Hero's memory and Fallen Warriors are awfully close don't ya think?" she asked.

Naruto grabbed them and put them together before nodding, "Indeed. Let's see, we have to honor our hero's and gather our fallen warriors. Where can we do both?" he asked.

Ino pondered for a second before saying, "Well what about the Hokage Monument? It holds our greatest heros." she suggested.

Naruto shook his head, "That's true but it doesn't hold true to the Fallen Warriors as there were far more dead shinobi than just the Hokages." he replied

Shino silently looked over the basic information again as his teammates debated, "Naruto, training ground seven. The Hero's stone." he said, causing both his teammates to stop and blink at him owlishly before rushing over to meet him. Shino pointed to the small map, "The Hero's stone is where we put the names of all of our fallen Shinobi. It is a place to honor our hero's and to gather the memories of our fallen warriors." he stated.

Naruto and Ino smiled, "Good work, Shino. Let's get ready to move out." Naruto ordered as they gathered their things.

Training Ground 7: Ten Minutes Later

Naruto looked to his team, who nodded, before they all landed in the clearing. They didn't drop into a fighting stance or anything, but they did keep themselves very aware of their surroundings. The slowly made their way to the Hero's monument, assuming that's where the scroll, or hopefully scrolls, would be. Soon enough they reached the stone and Naruto silently motioned for them to keep watch whilest he checked the stone for any scrolls.

His team nodded and Naruto turned back to the stone. He studied it for a good three minutes when he noticed foreign chakra entering his system. '_Genjutsu! Shit!_' he thought as he silently pulsed his chakra and broke the illusion surrounding him and his teammates. "It would seem we are not alone here." Shino stated as he eyed the surrounding forest.

Naruto nodded, "Good observation, but it won't do any good if we can't find her. Send out your Kikkaichu and I'll make a few Kage Bunshin to search, Ino be ready to fight." he whispered to his team, who nodded in response. Naruto quickly made twenty clones, who immediatly henged into several wild animals and crept into the bush while Shino's bugs spread out in an attempt to catch their red eyed opponent.

Naruto winced as he felt three of his clones be dispelled. "She's out there. Twenty meters to the left and moving." he informed his team. Shino nodded and his bugs swarmed to the area, but were too late to catch their elusive prey. Naruto focused on his clones memories and attempted to guide Shino, but their opponent seemed to always disappear before they could reach the area until there was only one clone left. Naruto began to grow frustrated until he noticed that Ino's form smelled different than a few seconds ago. He growled and motioned to Shino who nodded as well before Naruto's sword split the faker in half. Unfortunately for Naruto and Shino, it was nothing more than a clone.

Naruto cursed and Shino frowned before turning as they heard struggling. On the west side of the clearing, coming through the trees, was Kurenai with their female teammate. Shino's bugs buzzed angrily, "I suggest you return our teammate to us Kurenai-sensei. It would be most detrimental to your team should you be harmed in this exam." he stated.

Kurenai frowned, "I'm the one in charge here, Genin. I have your teammate and I will kill her if you don't drop out of this exam right now." she said confidently.

Ino growled softly and locked eyes with Naruto before smirking, "Yeah right, I bet you couldn't pull that blade even if you wanted to!" she said.

Kurenai's frown deepend and she glared down at her captive, never noticing Naruto's smirk as he flickered slightly. "I hate fangirls. So pretentious always assuming their 'knight in shining armour' will save them. Pathetic." she said with disgust in her voice.

She was quite surprised when Ino voice sounded from Naruto's previous position, "Good thing I'm not a fangirl then, although I don't mind being saved every now and again." she said with a smirk as Kurenai stared at her.

She didn't have time to react as Naruto spoke from in her guard, "You really should pay more attention to small chakra spikes, Kawarimi is such a useful Jutsu." he stated as his skin turned grey and he elbowed Kurenai in the stomach. Kurenai's kunai scrapped across Naruto's skin before shattering into a million pieces as she stumbled back. Naruto stood and glared down at her slightly, "You are going to give us the scrolls now. I won't abandon my teammates, and they won't abandon me." he said confidently as his team immediately took their places beside him.

Ino smirked from beside her teammate, "This whole test was to see if we would work together and to test our information gathering skills. Those clues really did make it easy to figure everything out though." she added to her teammate's statement.

Kurenai chuckled, "Good job. I never had any doubt you'd pass Naruto-kun, especially since Anko-chan is so in love with you, she'd kick your ass from here to timbucktoo if you failed." she said smirking. Naruto paled slightly and sweated as he realized his mates would do JUST that if he didn't get promoted. "In any case, well done. You figured out all the clues. The next exam will be held tomorrow at 8 AM. Be sure to be prepared." she said as she handed the team two scrolls and disappeared.

Unknown Location: That night

Orochimaru growled softly at the predicament he was in. He could no longer apply his cursed seal to anyone he chose. He had to beat some golden haired brat to continue his plans. He glanced around his base and scoffed. The great Orochi no Yamata, forced to become a human to hide in holes in order to keep himself, and his plans, safe from prying eyes. His head snapped up as his trusted, well as trusted as a human could be, puppet Kabuto stepped into the room.

Kabuto bowed to Orochimaru and pushed his glasses up, "Orochimaru-sama. We have found the man you are looking for." he stated happily.

Orochimaru smirked in triumph, "Well?" he said.

Kabuto bowed his head again, "He is a Genin of Konoha by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, and he happens to be..." Kabuto never got to finish as the seat Orochimaru was on crumbled to dust under his fists.

"**You mean to tell me that the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi IS STOPPING ME! DAMN THAT INFERNAL BITCH! I WILL GET HER FOR MEDDLING ALL THOSE YEARS AGO AND FOR HER ACTIONS NOW AS WELL!**" He roared as his eyes glowed with power. Kabuto backed away in fear. "**Go now, We must make **_**special**_** arrangements for my opponent.**" Orochimaru said evilly as his eyes took a mischevious glint.

Kabuto bowed nervously and quickly exited, lest he endure the wrath of his lord. '_That damn bitch! And I just KNOW she called her old friend __**Amaterasu**__ to help her out. Since I still have the Kusanagi, she can legally track me down! DAMN! Yes, I must prepare to kill her and take her little pet out as well._' he thought as he began to plan for his invasion.

Namikaze Estates: Next morning

Naruto sighed as he sat down for breakfast. Kushina had taken to cooking for the 'family' as her way of getting in good with the girls, not that they were complaining. It had sorta helped to ease the tension, but she had also been forcing Naruto and, by extension, the girls to eat healthier. She kept saying that it wasn't good to let themselves gorge on ramen or whatever else they liked just because they could. Hikari and Anko were starting to get overprotective about what Kushina was doing, seeing it as more along the lines of what a mother would do, in their eyes.

The breakfast went quietly as he had already informed his lovers, and potential lovers, about what was going on. Since Kushina cooked, the other girls would take turns doing the dishes, and this time, it was Yugito's and Hana's turn. So said girls began their task as Naruto went to grab his coat for the exams. Kushina walked upto him and smiled, "Got everything?" she asked, getting a nod from the blonde haired teen. "Food?" a nod. "Water?" a nod. "Sealing supplies?" another nod. "Extra clothes?" an annoyed nod. "shampoo and soap?" she asked again.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I have everything, _Mother!_ I'll be fine, quit worrying so much." he said. Hikari and Anko narrowed their eyes at the mother part, but the other girls noticed the sarcasm dripping from his words.

Kushina chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head, "Sorry. Just don't want you to be caught unawares." she said sheepishly.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "I'm leaving see ya'll later!" he said happily as he waved goodbye.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" chorused his girls, allowing Naruto to leave unhindered. Hikari and Anko both glanced at each other before turning to glare at Kushina... who was no longer there as she was out the door and headed for shopping. The other three girls noticed their actions and shared a look before sighing sadly. It would seem that things were going to get worse before they got better.

Forest of Death: Ten Minutes Later

Naruto arrived and quickly made his way over to Shino, who was the only other member of his team currently present. He smiled brightly at his teammate and friend, "Yo Shino, How's it going?" he asked.

Shino inclined his head in greating, "Just Fine Naruto. No new information on the exams yet." he replied as Naruto opened his mouth to ask that very question.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, "Man, you figured out how to read me! Now I can't hide things from you!" he half whined. Shino smirked, but that disappeared as he noticed Naruto's own foxy smirk. "So how's it going between you and Hinata?" he asked knowingly.

Shino's cheeks held a light pink tone as he considered lieing to his friend... before dismissing that as he knew Naruto would catch him in said lie. "We have been doing fine. Hinata wishes to get to know me better and take a little time to get over your refusal before we become serious. However, she has allowed me to take her to dinner once a week." he said with a soft smile at the second part.

Naruto smiled widely, "Great to hear it Shino!" he said, genuinely happy for his friend. The two male members of team 10 turned together as they heard Ino shout a hello to them from the entrance to the clearing. Naruto smiled and waved back, whilest Shino settled for a clearly visible bow of his head to greet his female teammate. Ino promptly walked upto them and smiled before her eyes started shifting through the other various gennin there.

Naruto smirked at her smarts and was already observing those in his view. He caught sight of Fu glancing at him curiously, Sasuke staring at him broodily, and Kiba glancing at every other girl and assessing their female looks on a scale of one to ten , and Chouji eating his chips like normal. He sighed and waited for another five minutes before a cloud of smoke attracted everyones attention to the gate near the forest.

As it cleared, everyone beheld a lazy looking, black haired, smoking Jounin who stared at the gennin like they weren't worth his time. "Alright everyone settle down." he said, his cigarette never leaving his mouth. "For this exam, you will have five days to traverse Training Ground 44 and reach the tower in the middle. In addition, you must also have FOUR scrolls for your team: one earth, one heaven, one hell, and one limbo. If you are not in the tower in exactly 120 hours from the start of the test, you fail. If any of your teammates are dead, you fail. If you do not have the four scrolls you must obtain, you fail. In this exam, fighting and death are expected! If you cannot deal with this, leave now." he said. The more nervous gennin began to look around and question whether they should be here or not.

Naruto, himself scoffed, but was curious about one thing, so he raised his hand. The Jounin, who still hadn't given his name, pointed to him. "How are we to obtain the four scrolls and what's your name?" he asked calmly, surprising many of the gennin there.

The Jounin chuckled, "In reverse order, I am Asuma Sarutobi. As for the scrolls, you already have two. You must obtain the other two from another team of course. However, there is one stipulation that we have decided to add this year." he said, getting many of the teams to begin murmuring, "In the interest of promoting inter-village cooperation, every team must join with another team that is not of their own village." he said, gaining outcries of many people there, until he blasted them with KI, shutting them up. "However, you cannot team up with a nation that is hostile to your own... namely, Leaf cannot team with Stone, and Rain with Sand, etc etc." he said before waving his hand and saying, "Get to it."

Naruto frowned at the rules but understood that it was more to simulate working with unknown shinobi on a joint mission, rare as they are, and to get the job done as quickly and efficently as possible. The area was immediatly abuz with people trying to determine their teams when Naruto noticed a certain green haired girl dragging her team behind her. She marched right upto him and said, "Looks like I get to pay you back for that info. Names Fu. no last name." she said extending her hand.

Naruto smirked, "Naruto Uzumaki." he replied shaking her hand. He motioned behind him and each his teammates nodded their heads, "Shino Aburame, and Ino Yamanka." he said, with Fu giving them wary looks but nodding as well.

She pointed to the rather plain looking, brown haired, gennin on the right, "This guy is Watashi Adame." she said, getting a huff from the man as he obviously didn't want to be here. She just ignored him and motioned to the red headed, and solemn, gennin to her left, "And he is Himate Aruno. We can talk specialties in the forest." she said.

Naruto nodded, "sounds good." he replied as they waited for Asuma to show back up. Nearly ten minutes later everyone had finally paired up, although there were too many leaf teams so teams 7 and 8 were paired together in the interests of preserving lives.

Asuma appeared in his smoke shunshin again and smirked at the gennin, "Alright. Now that everyone is paired up. The procters will be giving you your gate numbers, do try not to die." he said smirking ferally at the end before disappearing. Naruto just shook his head and waited for the chunin, soon enough their group was assigned gate number 23, which coincidently was where Naruto's lab was located, causing a chuckle to escape Naruto and Shino's lips, and for the Taki gennin to stare at them curiously.

Forest of Death: Ten minutes after Chunin Exam start.

Naruto chuckled as he motioned the group to the forest floor and his team immediatly jumped down, the Taki team followed, ableit reluctantly. "Okay, we are approximately half a day's run from the tower. We need to know each other's abilities and what scrolls we have." he said. He got nods from everyone and smiled at Fu, "We have an earth and a heaven scroll. I am a seals master, a chakra powerhouse and am pretty much proficient in everything else. I also have a Kekei Genkai, but you don't need anymore info than that." he said.

Shino nodded next and began his own explanation, "I am from the Aburame clan. My taijutsu is rather good, my clan Jutsu are my strength, and my companions can drain people of their chakra as well as acting as scouts for our group." he said monotonously.

The other gennin looked at Ino expectingly, who sighed, "I am from the Yamanaka clan. We specialize in interogation. I have a small arsenal of useful Jutsu, my taijutsu is about the same as Shino's but I can use quite a few Genjutsu as well, although they are minor ones." she said.

Naruto turned his gaze to Fu, who silently measured up his team before sighing and nodding her own consent, "My taijutsu is my strength. I have enough strength to level a boulder in one punch. My ninjutsu are limited, but powerful, and we have an earth and a limbo scroll." she explained, before nudging Watashi.

Watashi glared at the Leaf nin, "I'm a Genjutsu user. No other related skills." he said harshly. Fu glared at him but he just scoffed and turned away.

Himate sighed, "I'm a medic nin. My main attacks are chakra scalpel and I don't think you need to know anything else." he said, a little less guarded than his teammate.

Naruto nodded, "Okay, then we need another heaven scroll, a limbo scroll, and we both need hell scrolls." he said before turning to Shino, "I'm gonna send out some Kage Bunshin, can you keep a closer eye out?" he asked, getting a nod from his friend. Naruto stood and walked a short distance away before making nearly 100 clones who immediatly jumped into the trees. The Taki team looked at him in shock, Naruto turned around and sweatdropped at their looks, "What? I said I was a chakra powerhouse." he said.

Shino looked to Naruto, "Should we continue to move, or remain here?" he asked.

Watashi frowned, "Why are you asking him?" he asked.

Shino looked to the discontent man, "Naruto has spent many hours training in this forest, he knows the terrain quite well." he replied. The Taki team, and Ino were surprised by this information and looked to Naruto for more information.

Naruto sighed, "Yes, I train in here. In any case, that's not important. We should start heading in. I can direct us to easy teams or avoid strong ones." he replied as he looked to the treetops, causing the rest of his group to stand and stretch quickly as well. Naruto waved a hand forward and shot into the trees, followed quickly by the rest of the shinobi.

The group of allied shinobi silently made their way through the trees for another three hours before Naruto stopped them. "Okay, my clones have mostly dispelled. There's a team about ten minutes from us that is currently argueing about their scrolls so I say we sneak up on them, use some Genjutsu and misdirection to confuse them, and make them tire themselves out fighting one another while Shino drains them of their chakra. Any other suggestions?" he asked, looking at the group.

Naruto's team shook their heads, they were used to following Naruto and were happy to use his plan. The two male members of the Taki team looked at one another, while Fu just nodded in assent to his plan. Watashi, ever the malcontent jerk, spoke up, "Why do I have to do all the work?" he asked harshly.

Naruto, tired of playing nice, growled, "I'm not asking you to show me your abilities or anything and Ino can use Genjutsu as well. I am simply offering a plan to minimize threats to our person and maximize our potential to pass." he said sternly.

Watashi opened his mouth but Fu shot him a deathly glare, "Just go along with it! It's a solid plan, he helped us in the first exam, and we need to pass!" she growled out.

Watashi glared back at Fu but didn't argue and ground out a, "Fine!" while Himate just sighed and shook his head.

Naruto nodded, "Okay, they are to the west. Let's move out." he said and jumped back into the trees, his group soon following. They made their way west and, true to Naruto's word, then ran into a Sound/ Rain duo team, who were still fighting like spoilt children.

A bandaged gennin from Sound stepped forward menacingly to what appeared to be the leader of the yellow pajama wearing team. "I'm telling you that we should just hunt down some other teams until we get the scrolls we need!" he said with an edge in his voice.

The Rain leading gennin growled and stepped upto the bandaged gennin, "And I'm saying that we should lay traps and wait near the tower!" he yelled back, his team subtly preparing for a fight.

The Sound gennin growled back, "Your plan isn't a surefire thing. What if no one comes this way? What if wesit here for three days and no one comes. What will we do then?" he asked waving his gauntlet in the air. Naruto looked to Watashi and nodded, who grudgingly began his handsigns. Ino quietly wove her own genjutsu and decided to ensure that the other gennin were definitly sold on the idea of the other team screwing with them.

Watashi targeted the Rain gennin first and the assembled hidden ninja smirked in glee as they watched the Rain suddenly stand still, until Watashi grunted softly and allowed his Genjutsu to break. The Rain gennin blinked before rage appeared on their faces, "You dare try to trick us! I'll kill you!" the leader said as he backed up and pulled out an umbrella. The Sound gennin, obviously confused, were silent until their supposed comrade opened the umbrella wide and yelled, "**Kage Senbon no Jutsu!**(Shadow Senbon no Jutsu)" as several hundred senbon streaked towards the surprised gennin.

The rather plain looking man from the Sound team scowled and raised his hands yelling, "**Zankūkyokuha!**" (Extreme Decapitating Airwaves) and the senbon were blasted away from the Sound gennin. "You bastards wanna play? Fine! **Zankuha!**(Decapitating Airwave!)" he yelled blasting one of the Rain ninjas into a tree with a sickening crack, a sure sign that the boy's spine had been broken.

The other two rain ninja growled and opened their umbrellas blasting the Sound gennin with more senbon. Unfortunately, the man with the tubes in his arm was unable to charge his attack again, and while the two males were able to dodge, or block with his gauntlet in the mummy's case, the female was not as fortunate. She was hit with several senbon and crashed to the ground in a cry of pain. The leading Rain gennin chuckled darkly, "When we are done maybe we can use that bitch's body before she dies of our poison." he said.

The hidden leaf ninja watched in disgust as the two male members of her team just looked at her with disdain in their eyes. "She's so worthless." the mummy said before throwing his hand forward and watching the two Rain ninja grabbed their ears and screamed in pain. "My **Melody Arm** controls sound waves and can destroy your ear drums from the inside out." he said confidently. "You have lost this fight."

Naruto looked to Shino, who nodded, and he smirked before landing in front of the two Sound gennin, and now unconscious Rain shinobi. "That is correct, however you are the ones who have lost this fight." he said. The two Sound gennin were about to reply when they fell face first to the ground of chakra exhaustion and passed out. Naruto sighed and walked over to the Rain gennin. "When you don't pay attention to your surroundings, you can die." he said as he pulled out the antidote to the poison that they used on the girl.

He promptly walked over to the paralyzed girl, who was staring at him with fear in her eyes, and pryed her mouth open before giving her the antidote. Behind him, Shino landed and began to rifle through their stuff, looking for scrolls. The other shinobi stayed hidden so as to ensure that no one jumped them. Naruto smiled at the girl and leaned forward, "If you want a place to be safe, I'd suggest asking for our Hokage. I'm sure you could seek asylum here." he said warmly as he laid her back down. "You should be free of the poison in about ten minutes. I'd suggest gathering your temmates and fleeing the exam. Your partners aren't going to be happy when they wake back up." he said as he turned to Shino, who nodded, and the two disappeared back into the trees.

The two teams travelled back to the clearing they were in before and landed. Shino stepped forward and pulled out two hell scrolls, a heaven scroll, and another earth scroll. Naruto cursed, "Damn, we still need another void scroll." he said. Watashi began to reach for the two scrolls his team needed until Ino snatched up all the scrolls and glared at him.

Watashi immediately grew angry, "Give me those scrolls! We have what we need to pass now!" he yelled at her.

Fu, Naruto, and Shino swiftly stood in front of her. "We can collect our scrolls AFTER we have all that we need." Fu said sternly.

Watashi glared at her and Himate tried to stop him but Watashi shrugged hin off. "I'm not listening to you anymore! We have what we needed, now be a good little demon bitch and protect us!" he yelled.

The entire clearing was silent until Watashi suddenly found himself on the wrong end of a chakra powered punch from Naruto. Watashi created a crater in the enormous tree behind him and stared blearily at Naruto, "**Talk to her like that again, and I'll rip your fucking head from your shoulders and shove it up your ass.**" Naruto said in his celestial voice, although it sounded more like a demon's voice.

Watashi's eyes rolled into his head and he conked out while Himate stared at Naruto with a slack jaw. Fu was gawking at Naruto, and Ino and Shino were both still pissed at what Watashi said. Naruto turned to Himate, "Pick up your teammate. We are heading in. I'll take the last earth scroll and find us another void scroll." he said. Himate just nodded and picked up the bruised, but still alive, Watashi.

The group took to the trees in silence. Several minutes later, Naruto made many more Kage Bunshin and they split off to go find a void scroll. They were about three hours from the tower when Fu sped up to jump alongside Naruto. She stared at him for a second, still jumping before quietly saying, "Thank you. No one but Shibuki-sama has ever stood up for me before." Shibuki was the leader of Taki and possibly the only human that Fu didn't hate.

Naruto glanced at her and smiled softly, "We Jinchuuriki need to stick together. I won't allow them to insult you for something out of your control." he replied, his voice warm and soothing. Fu smiled softly back and went back to just jumping silently next to him. It was another hour before one of Naruto's clones dispelled and gave him the image of an older team that had a void scroll and needed an earth scroll. The clone had promptly set up a meeting place and dispelled to inform his creator of the plan. Naruto held up his hand, stopping the group on the same branch. "I've got someone willing to trade a void scroll for an earth scroll. You guys keep heading in and I'll meet you at the tower." he said.

Fu looked to his teammates, who nodded, before looking at Himate, who nodded as well, before voicing her concerns. "What if this is a trap? You should have some backup." she said.

Naruto smiled at her, "I'll be fine." he replied before taking out a tri-pronged Kunai and handing it to her. "I'll use that to escape if I need to, or to just get there ASAP." he said. Fu looked between the kunai and Naruto for a moment before nodding and then motioning to the others and taking off into the trees. Naruto chuckled and shook his head before heading northeast, it would take nearly two hours to reach the meeting point.

Sur enough, two hours later, Naruto appeared in the small clearing in front of the group of shinobi with Leaf headbands. A Hyuuga stepped forward, "You have the earth scroll?" he asked. Naruto nodded and pulled it out, before motioning to the Hyuuga to do the same. Said Hyuuga nodded and pulled out a void scroll before activating his Byakugan. "It's real." he said confirming the trade. He tossed the void scroll at the same time as Naruto, who smirked cheekily.

"Great doing business with you stick-in-the-mud. Later!" he said still smirking as he disappeared in a flash of yellow, leaving a group of gawking gennin behind.

Same Time: Namikaze estates

Yugito was currently sitting in her room, humming softly to herself as she brushed her hair, and admired the collar Naruto had given her some time ago. While she never wore it outside her room, she had noticed that she had begun to put it on and fantasize about Naruto doing kinky things to her. This was attributed to a few things. First, she had heard of the small marathon of sex between Amaterasu, Naruto, and Hikari, which had spurred her own fantasies about Naruto. Second, Naruto had treated her like a princess, just as he promised, everytime he talked with her or just payed attention to her, although he had yet to give her a nickname. Lastly, Nibi had informed Yugito that, because of her being sealed inside of Yugito, that Yugito was going through a type of demonic puberty and that she would need a mate to satisfy her urges soon or she would fuck anything with a dick, probably within another year.

Needless to say, Yugito had started to embrace that she would one day be "Naruto's bad cat" and she had every intention of making sure they would both enjoy their time together. Her fears of him paying too much attention to one girl were unfounded and she found that he spent as much time as he could with each girl. And while, inevitably, some girls had more time, the quality of time spent with Naruto mattered more and not the quantity.

She suddenly felt a pull from her seal and came face to face with the familar plain of her mindscape. However, she was not expecting the blue haired cat-girl who looked almost like her twin excluding the hair to appear before her. She stared in shock until she noticed the two cat tails protruding from her tailbone. "N-Nibi-chan?" she asked incredlously.

Nibi smirked and grabbed Yugito, rubbing her body against her container's own. "Correct kitten! I know you're wondering why I'm in this form... it's quite simple. I've never taken a human form before that really suited my fancy but it seems that yours is a perfect fit! So, hello my twin!" she said smiling.

Yugito blinked for several seconds in shock before saying, "Wha- wait TWIN? What do you mean?" she asked.

Nibi frowned and backed up, her own clothes being the same outfit that Yugito normally wore, but in dark blue. "Well, I was hoping to make a contract with you like Hikari-chan and Naruto-kun did." she said softly.

Yugito stood quietly for a moment and Nibi feared she had stepped over a line, "What's the deal and if you wanna be my twin then you need a new name." Yugito replied smiling warmly at her long time friend, and hopefully a new sister.

Nibi squeled and glomped Yugito, shoving her container, and soon sister, into her generous cleavage. "It's real simple Yugito-chan! I'm gonna make you a bloodline like the Inuzuka's but your will be with lions! Well, that and I'll give you a lion's tail and ears that will match your hair." she explained happily.

Yugito pushed her friend away and thought for a second before realizing why she really wanted out and smirked ferally, "Okay. But your new name is Kiyomi and, when I'm done with him, you are to give yourself to Naruto-kun and sometime you and I need to double-team him. deal?" she asked.

Nibi squeled even louder and yelled, "Yes yes a thousand times yes!" she said happily, glomping her soon to be sister.

Yugito smirked and hugged her friend back. "Good, then let's do this." she said smiling.

**A/N:** I'm done! Hope you all enjoy, and sorry for the late update but I was visiting family in Oklahoma and my laptop died when I had to sit in an airport for three hours. Please Read and Review! (Madara shows up) Yes Yes read and review so I can gain more power for my "Moon Eye Plan!" (O fuck no! **Author Kami Style: Mother no Jutsu!**) [loud nasally voice] MADAARRAAAAA! What have I told you about world domination plans? And are those your brother's eyes? Dammit boy, I'm going to tan your hide! (Eep! Run away!: Madara) Get back here and take it like a man! (Madara and his mother disappear into the background) whew, close call! Please Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry about the strange updates (I'm trying to get back to updating every friday) Now (Bob Barker voice) by popular demand! Fu and Samui have been added to the harem! (end voice and crowd cheers) Be warned, I will add no one else! In any case, I will give you all a more thorough description of Fu (who will be gaining certain "ahem" assets at a later date) in this chapter. One last night, much thanks to Wyrtha for his/her suggestion on the beefing of Hana's bloodline/summons!

P.S. To any who says that Fu is getting with Naruto too fast, please remember that she hasn't had positive contact from ANYONE except Shibuki. She will be very susceptible to Naruto's advances.

P.S.S. I will be attempting to regularly update every Friday from now on. Real life has been Hectic but it has recently calmed down so hopefully I will be able stick to this schedule. Thanks!

_"Beauty in things exist in the mind which contemplates them." by David Hume_

**Disclaimer: TSD owns nothing but his own ideas!**

**Naruto's interest and Preliminaries!**

Naruto reappeared in front of a fearful Taki duo, a startled Fu, and a rather impressed pair of teammates at one of the entrances to the tower. Watashi leant over and whispered to his male teammate, "W-w-wa-was th-that the legendary Y-Yellow Flash!" he asked in a scared whisper.

Naruto grinned at the scared gennin, "Maybe it is, maybe it ain't. You'll just have to guess." he said. The two Taki gennin stiffened but Fu just grinned back at Naruto.

Shino sighed and shook his head, "I was unaware you had mastered that technique Naruto. In any case, that is irrelevant. Did you get the scroll?" he asked, attempting to ensure that the Taki team would remain as silent as possible.

Naruto nodded and spun the void scroll before tossing it to Fu, "There you are, one void scroll. Hope to see you soon!" he said smiling brightly at the orange eyed Jinchuuriki. Fu blushed almost Hinata red from the attention he was giving her and simply nodded, putting her head down and heading off with her team to another gate. Naruto chuckled as his eyes wandered up and down her luscious legs, _'hmmmm That's the first time I've ever really oogled a girl that hasn't outright shown an interest in me. Are Hikari and Anko rubbing off on me or something?_' he asked himself before shaking his head and opening the scrolls.

Iruka appeared before the team and smiled, "Yo! Glad to see you all made it!" he said happily.

Naruto smiled at one of the few teachers to care about him. "Good to see you too Iruka-sensei." he said softly.

Iruka nodded, "The Hokage informed me about you hiding your skills. I must say, I'm rather impressed. I am sad you had to hide, but happy that you are truly on your way to being a great shinobi." he said smiling softly at Naruto.

Naruto's own smile just widened, "Thank you for your praise Iruka-sensei, but I believe my team could use a rest." he said. Iruka just nodded and led the way to their team's room before informing them that they had three days left to rest and that the cafeteria was two floors down. Team 10 quickly set themselves up and took turns using the small provided shower before promptly falling into blissful sleep.

With Fu: After splitting with Naruto

Fu was barely able to get her blush under control. '_How could I let myself be affected so easily? All he did was focus on me!_' she thought to herself. '**Perhaps it is because he is the first male to show an interest in you.**' her long time tenant the Nanbi responded. '_So I'm just going to be embarressed everytime a guy stares at me lewdly?' _she asked angrily. The Nanabi sighed, '**Probably not, you loath most humans, rightfully so I might add, so they would not interest you. I have informed you of that young man's achievements and you have long since considered him as possibly your equal.**' he replied yet again. Fu stopped for a moment and considered it before nodding and stepping upto the gate, which she had now arrived at. She activated the scrolls and mentally agreed with her tenant's opinion while changing his words around so that she could say that she had allowed herself to blush so Naruto would know she had been flattered by his attention. The Nanabi mentally sighed and shook his head at his container's strange sense of female pride.

Fu looked up only to come face to face with one of the people she hated the most in her world, Takashi Hinote, the Jounin sensei of her team. He was of average height, with black hair, brown eyes and a standard Jounin flak jacket with a blue long sleeze shirt and cargo pants. To say that Takashi was a fair teacher was complete and utter bullshit. He favored Watashi, gave scrolls and recommendations to Himate, and outright told her that she should serve as a meat shield for her teammates, considering she was blessed with super strength from the Nanabi. He stared at her with unrestrained hate in his brown eyes, "Good to see you made it through. You have three days till the next exams. Your room is three floors up and the third on the right." he said, gaining nods from his team.

"Demon, you stay behind. Himate and Watashi, go ahead and get some rest." he said, getting a happy nod from Watashi and a reluctant one from Himate. Himate wasn't stupid enough to hate Fu, but that didn't mean he would stand up for her. Takashi sneered at Fu as her teammates took off, "I expect you to sacrifice yourself should Watashi or Himate need to pass the next exam. We must show Taki's power to the world at these exams. Do not disappoint me or I'm sure that I can convince Shibuki-sama that you are more than ready for some A rank solo missions, or maybe some seduction missions." he stated with curiosuness in his voice, "In any case, I'm sure you'll do the _right _thing demon." he said cruelly before turning and walking off.

Fu stood there silently, at the atrium to the gate. Her sensei was ordering her to harm another ninja to ensure that her teammates reached the finals. She was an 18 year old Gennin simply because Taki refused to let her take the exams before now. Shibuki could only do so much, and getting her into these exams was a challenge, she would probably never have the chance to advance again. Tears welled, unbidden, in her eyes as she shook her head, trying to keep them from falling. However, it was for naught as she realized that she was merely an expendable resource to her village. She slowly trudged her way to the room as Nanabi tried to console his container. He failed and Fu fell on the matress before curling into a ball and falling asleep, her teammates having decided to fill their stomachs first and were not witness to her pain.

The Nanabi shook it's armoured head inside Fu's mind. He was, personally, as disgusted with Taki as Hitomi was with Konoha. Fuu was eighteen, having been trained since she was eight, and yet she only knew four Jutsu, water walking for control, and could control three tails. Her Jutsu were the academy three, although it was Mizu Bunshin and not the regular Bunshin, and **Takigakure Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba **(Hidden Waterfall Style: Watercutting Sword), which she only had learned because of Shibuki. She usually used the large red cylinder on her back to carry plenty of water so she could use the only offensive Jutsu she knew. While the village had done much to hinder her growth, she was surprisingly agile and fast, easily matching most of Taki's Jounin as she would run from them when she was a child. Unfortunatly, she didn't have a real Taijutsu style so most of her strength was wasted.

He shook his head and sighed before he got a devious idea. '_**Well, Maybe I can work out something with that Naruto fella. I just hope he doesn't have too many girls as it is.**_' he thought. He would never admit it, but he saw Fu as his surrogate daughter and he would be damned if he wouldn't try to improve her life.

With Hana: Inuzuka Compound.

Hana sat in front of her mother, with a dangerous request of her clan matriach. Said clan head was staring at her daughter in shock. "Y-You want to do WHAT?" she half yelled/ half asked her daughter.

Hana felt her face burn with embaressment, "I want to sign the Painted Dogs contract Kaa-san." she replied confidently.

Tsume sighed and rubbed her forhead, "What brought this about? You know all the previous signers of that contract could not pass their test. Why would you seek their help?" she asked.

Hana looked down in disappointment before fixing her mother with a determined stare, "All of the other girls with Naruto-kun have something special. Anko has hydras, Ammy-chan has wolves, Hikari-chan has foxes, Yugito has the Nibi, and even Kushina has pheonixs! All I have is above average tracking skills and impressive taijutsu. Tsunade-sama has been teaching me more medical Jutsu but I don't have the control necessary for her super strength. I need some type of edge and the Painted Dogs can do that for me!" she replied.

Tsume silently considered her daughters words. "So you want to have an edge for Naruto?" she asked curiously.

Hana seemed to give it a moment of thought before shaking her head, "Not just for Naruto. I'm only about high Chunin level Kaa-san. I need more strength so I can protect my pack and ensure that we never have to worry about outside threats. Inside threats are something we will just have to work with seeing as we have to live and work together." she answered.

Tsume smiled softly, "I knew Naruto would be a good influence on you." she said warmly, "You can sign the contract." she said, getting a bright smile from her daughter, until her own smile turned devious, "Now when can I expect some grandpups? I don't wanna wait for Kiba because, Kami knows, that boy can be very perverted and it will take a special woman to control him." she stated grinning.

Hana blushed bright red, "I-I, I don't plan to wait much longer." she said softly, not looking her mother in the eye.

Tsume barked out a laugh, "Fine, I won't pry anymore. Let's go get you that contract neh?" she said smiling, getting a happy nod from her still flushed daughter.

Inuzuka Compound: Underground wildlife bunker

Tsume and Hana arrived quickly, both having known of the secret location to the scroll as part of the clan head family. Hana approached the large scroll apprehensively. Painted Dogs, or African Wild Dogs, were possibly the best hunters of the dog race. As their surrogate name suggests, they come in a variety of colorful combinations, usually with orange predominantly in the background with white, brown, and black patches. They were also called wolves at one point in time, but were discovered to be dogs and not of the wolf species. The Painted Dogs are somewhat cruel in their hunting as they wear down their prey before using their powerful jaws to tear meat from said prey. They would often eat a captured antelope alive and so were known to be cruel, however this is not different from many other hunters and the cruelness was overrated.

Hana took in her surroundings as she stepped up to the small pedestal that held the contract. It was a rather sparsely wooded area, underground with a large seal that produced light like the sun, with high grass. The perfect setting for the Painted Dogs to administer a test to the signer of their contract. She nodded to her mother, who stepped back to the entrance of the area and sealed it off. She took a steadying breath and stepped onto the raised dias that held the pedestal. She quickly crossed the small space, opened the contract, and signed it before she lost her courage.

She took another steadying breath as she gathered most of her chakra in an attempt to summon the boss. She poured her chakra into the Jutsu and yelled, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **" (Summoning Technique!) followed soon by a huge burst of smoke.

When it cleared, Hana was surprised. Instead of summoning something large, there seemed to be nearly twenty Painted Dogs standing in a protective circle around a slightly larger dog. She took in their myriad of colors before focusing on the largest, obviously the alpha, and taking in his features. True to his heritage, his coat was a light orange color with several white spots with a black outline and a large white circle on his right side above his leg. His tail was tipped in white and looked somewhat like a foxes tail. His ears were large, hell almost like fuller rabbit ears, meaning that they weren't as long but rather a more circular oval shape. His jaw was powerful and his teeth were sharp, obviously ready for hunting at anytime. His eyes were a piercing dark brown, almost black, and they were staring at her intently. "**So another of the Inuzuka wishes to take my test? Tell me who you are pup.**" he said.

Hana snapped back to reality and stared at the leader, "My name is Hana Inuzuka. I humbly ask that you allow me to summon your noble clan." she replied bowing her head.

The leader stared at her, with many of his group beginning to snarl. "**Well Hana Inuzuka, you must first pass our test, and you are failing so far.**" he said, giving her a disapproving look.

Hana looked up and noticed the several smirks on their faces before snarling at them in her own feral manner. "Don't you smirk at me you little shits! I'm talking to your alpha, piss off!" she growled. She may be one of the tamer Inuzuka, but she was an alpha and she'd be damned if she let the underlings laugh at her.

The other dogs began to snarl again until Hana growled in a threatening way, causing a smirk to appear on the leader's muzzle. "**Perhaps I spoke too soon. Silence!**" he ordered to his pack, who tucked their tails between thier legs. "**Now, The first part of the test, was to ensure that you wouldn't just submit to us because we are your summons. We look for partners, not subordinates.**" he said, gaining a nod from Hana. "**The second part, We will not aid you if your mate, or pack, are weak.**" he continued.

Hana actually chuckled at that one, making the dogs curious, "My pack... consists of Hikari Yoko, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Anko Mitarashi, the Hydra summoner, Yugito Nii, container of the Nibi no Nekomata, Kushina Uzumaki, the summoner of the Pheonixs, Amaterasu of the Sun, and... my mate, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the chosen of the Anduin and Avatar of Susanoo, as of right now." she replied.

Needless to say the leader was stunned. "**Th-That is quite the pack Hana-san. My name is Hanta(Hunter), I am the alpha of this pack. There are two more parts to our test and I will be administering them. My pack will observe and offer their opinions, however MY word is final.**" he said seriously. His pack immediatly disperesed into the underbrush and although Hana couldn't feel them, she knew they were there.

Hana nodded, "What do I need to do Hanta-sama?" she asked, being respectful of her, hopefully, new companion.

Hanta sat down and waved a paw, motioning for her to do the same. "**The Last two tests are rather simple. Most do not pass the second. The third is a simple question and answer session to determine if you have the mindset appropriate for our species, and the last is a combat test. If you pass these, we will begin your training immediatly. Any questions?**" he asked, getting a shake of the head from Hana, he smirked, "**Then let us begin.**" he said.

(Again thank you to Wyrtha for the suggestion! Great Animal!)

Chunin Exams: Three days Later: Preliminaries

After a short introduction from Anko, Tsunade, along with Jiraiya, Shizune, and Sarutobi, had appeared on the balconey and explained the reason for the exams. The teams had promptly been split up randomly into two different areas of the tower for preliminaries. Naruto's half had Fu's team, The Konoha 12, the sound team with the mummy, it seems that you could still pass as long as your own team was not dead, and the Sand team. In total, there were 21 Gennin to take the exam, with a total of 10 matches and one free pass to the finals, making the finals have six matches.

Naruto gazed at Gaara for a moment before nodding to himself, it seemed that he had a Jinchuuriki brother in this exam. He sniffed the air and smelled snakes, surprising him, and he tried to locate it only for it to fade as he focused on it. He snorted in disappointment before returning to his observations. He also noticed that Fu had bags under her eyes and seemed to be nervous and shifty. He gave her a questioning look, and felt something well up in his chest, but he didn't have a chance to act on it as Hayate asked everyone to move up to the balconies.

Fu, true to Naruto's observation, was nervous and scared. She had spent the past three days wallowing in her own weakness, despite the Nanabi's attempts to cheer her up. Hell the Biju was surprised by her actions. Fu had never allowed herself to cry because of what Taki's villagers thought of her. Unfortunately, now knowing that she would never be allowed to be truly taught, despite Shibuki's best efforts, and she was nothing more than a human meatshield, she had cracked. She was tired of all the hate and prejudice. It was almost as bad as Naruto's own, however, she had it worse as even children openly called her a demon. She had barely been encouraged to finish these exams by Nanabi but had resolved to do her best.

As the teams finished splitting up, with the foreign teams opposite the leaf teams, a portion of the wall shifted to reveal a board. It lit up and scrambled through names until it came to Sasuke Uchiha and Dosu of the Sound. Hayate called them down and suddenly a poof was heard from beside the Hokage balconey. Everyone looked over only to find Two rather stunning girls... who were wearing differing school uniforms.

The First, a figure that caused Naruto to immediatly pale and start sweating. She had dark purple eyes and light ocean blue hair with purple bows on each side of her head. She was wearing a long sleeve white blouse under a tight yellow sweater and a green pleated checkered skirt with some regular school shoes. The Other, a figure none but Hikari knew, She had long black hair, with purple eyes as well. She wore a plain button up white shirt with a large red bow tie and a dark orange jacket over that with a brown skirt that had red lines running across and down it, again with regular shool shoes. Both girls could rival many goddesses in breast size and were easily the attention of males across the world.

The blue haired girl smiled brightly and grabbed a mic before yelling, "HIIIIIIII EVERYBODY! This is Kurumu here, reporting to you LIVE from the Konoha Preliminary matches!" she then pointed to her long haired friend, "And this is my co-host, " she leaned in close to the camera, "and fellow male tease, Chizuru!" she said loudly.

Chizuru smiled as well and grabbed her own mic, "The first matchup is between Sasuke Uchiha and Dosu of the Sound village! But no one cares about that!" she said, gaining sweatdrops from everyone before the camera, and subsequently the two beautiful hosts appeared next to Naruto, who was mentally cursing, "This, ladies and gentlemen, is what you are tuning in to see! The finest specimen of man to be found anywhere and, hopefully, we can take to our room later today!" she said cheerfully. At that moment, everyone in the room felt seven, although some could swear it was eight, massive KI's hitting them. Kurumu and Chizuru both shrugged it off but Naruto paled even more.

Naruto gulped, "Uhhh girls how about you report the preliminaries and I'll think about an interview later." he said, hoping that would appease all of his girls, and these two apparent horndogs.

Chizuru looked to Kurumu, who nodded, before pouting, "Fine! Let's get this show on the road!" she yelled as they reappared in the viewing balconey near the Hokage. The KI's disappeared and Naruto sighed in relief.

Shino put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I pray for your survival when you get home my friend." he said, gaining nods from all the males, sweatdrops from the females, and a nod of thanks from Naruto.

Same Time: Namikaze Estates

All of Naruto's girls were watching the TV. Hana had been able to postpone training to watch her mate, whilest everyone else had agreed to make popcorn and watch. Yugito had set up a connection to Nibi constantly so she could see everything in real time as their deal was not yet completed. When the two announcers appeared, all the girls present for the trials growled at Kurumu and Hikari growled louder at Chizuru, causing everyone to look at her in confusion.

"Chizuru is very... direct in her pursuit of a mate. She's also a massive male tease when she sets her sights on someone. Knowing our Naruto-kun, she'll be after him in a heartbeat." Hikari explained, getting growls from the assembled girls.

Needless to say, the seven girls, Nibi included, had blasted their KI at the two male teases to warn them that Naruto was theirs. Unbeknownst to them, Fu's KI had also spiked, although it hadn't been as prevelant as Naruto's lovers. They had backed off, noticing Naruto's little ploy and settling in to watch their Naruto wipe out the competition.

Kami's Court: Same Time

The female gods were chuckling at the girls reaction and Inari was giving Naruto a hidden thumbs up, only to be slammed by a giant mallet that Tsukuyomi had made appear out of nowhere. Kami chuckled as she watched Destiny walk in, "Why do I get a feeling that there's a fate lover in there?" she asked aloud.

Yami groaned, "Please not another one! They suck the fun out of everything with 'fate this' and 'fate that' freaking cyborgs!" she commented. Inari looked like a lost little puppy, or kit depending on your preference, until Yami sighed, "Okay who the hell is that other girl?" she asked him.

He immediatly brightened until Tsukuyomi grabbed the mallet again saying, "I swear if you act like you did for the trials, I will kick your ass!" the child-like goddess said.

Inari pouted, "Fine! She's from Konokon! She's a shameless direct flirter with whoever she wants to mate with." he replied.

Susanoo just sighed, "Let's keep an eye on that Sound Team huh?" he said, getting nods from the assembled court as their eyes went back to the screen.

Preliminaries (Canon Fights will go the same)

Sasuke and Dosu stood across from one another as Hayate stepped between them. "There are no rules. The fight continues until I stop it, one of you dies, or one gives up, understood?" he asked, surprisingly without coughs. He got two nods so he raised his hand before bringing it down yelling, "Hajime!" and jumping back slightly. The crowd waited with bated breath for the fight to begin. The two opponents stared each other down until Dosu rushed forward, his gauntleted hand raised to dilver a punch.

Sasuke immediatly ran through handseals at a blistering pace and called out, "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!**" (Fire Release: Pheonix Flower technique) as several small fireballs rushed the bandaged gennin. Dosu's only eye widened and he abandoned his attack to dodge the twelve homing fireballs. He was able to effectively dodge tham, but a few had been too close for his comfort. He fixed his eye on Sasuke, who was smirking. Dosu growled before throwing his gauntlet forward. Now Sasuke may be arrogant, but he wasn't stupid. He immediatly jumped away, however, when he landed, he teetered and his vision blurred as there was a loud ringing in his ears.

The watching gennin were shocked, not being able to see the sound waves created by Dosu's **Melody Arm.** "HeHe you arrogant jackass! My **Melody Arm **allows me to create and control soun waves to destroy your eardrums and your sense of equilibrium. Just a few more attacks and I'll be able to knock you out and end this match." he said smirking.

Sasuke resisted the urge to throw up and growled at the opposing gennin. "I'll get you for that!" he said as he tried to balance himself and walk towards the smirking gennin.

Dosu, for once ignoring his own advice about being overconfident, walked forward, blasting the Uchiha with his sound waves once again. "You can barely walk! How could you possibly 'get me' if you can't even stand up?" he asked mockingly as he stopped around ten feet from Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he held onto his knees for support. Everyone felt his chakra flare slightly before he stared into Dosu's eyes with his Sharingan. His hands became a blur as his Sharingan allowed him to copy Dosu's stance so he wouldn't have to rely on his own body's functions. "**Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!**" (Fire Release: Great Fireball technique) he roared as a large ball of flame engulfed the shocked Sound gennin.

Everyone winced as they heard Dosu drop to the floor screaming as he tried to put out the flames. Hayate stepped forward, "Shousha, Sasuke Uchiha!" he yelled. The medics quickly came out and put Dosu out before loading him onto a stretcher and getting him to the infirmiry as Sasuke rejoined his team with several bouts of congratulations from his fellow gennin. He grunted in response but he had a slight smirk on his face.

Kurumu suddenly spoke up, "Well, that was a BLAZING finish, if ya know what I mean!" she said smiling.

Chizuru nodded her head sagely, "Yep Yep. So who's gonna be next? I hope it's that god of a manly speciman Naruto!" she said giggling as she gazed at him dreamily, causing KI's to spike yet again.

Kurumu chuckled, "Down girl, we can get him later! He's a sly one, I know that much so we will have to be on our toes. In any case, it seems that the next match has been decided!" she said happily. Indeed, she was right. The board had flashed through names once again until it landed on Tenten and Temari. The two girls headed down to the field and the fight soon started with Tenten using weapons and Temari being a wind user. Needless to say, Tenten was at a severe disadvantage.

Naruto shook his head and decided to ignore that in favor for something more interesting: Fu. He had looked at her before, but he took this time to really take in her features. She had milk chocolate skin, being maybe a shade darker than that, with orange eyes, something he was very attracted to as orange was still his favorite color after all. She also had an orange hair clip in her mint green hair that was cut rather short. She wore an all white outfit with a short white midrift sleeveless shirt with fishnet armour beneath that. She had white arm warmers over both her arms with her Hitai-ate around her right arm. She also wore fishnet shorts with a short white skirt and a large red cylinder on her back, that carried water unbeknownst to any but her. While she didn't have large breasts, maybe a low B cup, her legs were something to be admired. They were long and really seemed to go on forever, rippling slightly as she shifted from one foot to another. Naruto subconsciously licked his lips before his eyes returned to gazing into her orange pools.

Fu was watching the fight with some interest, hoping to find info on her opponents when she felt like she was being watched. Her eyes shifted up and her breath caught in her throat as she noticed Naruto staring at her eyes intently. She immediatly blushed and looked back to the fight, trying to forget his stare. Nanabi chuckled in her mind, '**Perhaps you should talk to the Okami-boy and see if he would treat you like his other women? I'm sure you'd enjoy to go a night with him.**' he said teasingly, causing her blush to increase. _'NANABI SHUT UP! I wouldn't just jump in his bed! That's so... so... SLUTTY! What would he think if I just threw myself at him?_' she asked mentally as she noticed the match drawing to a close. The Nanabi mentally smirked as this was the most positive emotion she had felt in the past three days, '**I don't know, if you explained yourself I'm sure he'd give you the best night of your life, but that's upto you.**' he said, pausing a moment before his voice became quiet and concerned, '**I just want to see you follow your heart for once little one. Think about it. Would it really be so bad to ask him to help you? There is a reason he has nearly seven girls after him, and why he is the Chosen of the Anduin.**' he said softly before retreating into the depths of her mind, leaving her to ponder on her friend's, and sometimes surrogate father's, words.

The match was coming to a close and Tenten was falling onto Temari's fan, which would obviously end up causing her serious back trouble. However, just as she was getting near it, a green blur intercepted the bun-haired girl. Lee set his teammate down next to his team, with Neji giving her a disappointed glare, while Gai walked over to check her injuries. He carressed her cheek and blushed slightly when she moved into the touch. He growled and stood up glared at Temari, "Is this the way you treat an opponent who has given her all to beat you? You had a huge advantage and you declare her weak just because she wasn't able to hurt you?" he yelled at the sand girl, who scoffed at him.

"She IS weak! Relying on weapons. Real Kunoichi would..." she never got to finish as Lee slammed his fist into the ground in front of her, creating a small crater.

"NEVER call Tenten-chan weak! She is a real Kunoichi and I swear on my nindo and my FLAMES OF YOUTH (TM) that I will beat you in the next round of the exams!" he yelled at her before jumping back to his teammate.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Temari scoffed again and headed back up the stairs. Lee had retaken his position beside Tenten, who wasn't majorly injured, just tired. Naruto smiled at him, but frowned as he saw Neji give them both glares. He shook his head and walked over to Lee putting a hand on his shoulder. Lee looked up and Naruto smiled, "You are a great friend Lee-san, I wonder if you would do me the honor of training with me sometime?" he asked, getting gasps from many of the Jounin as they knew what Gai and his mini-clone considered training.

Lee smiled, despite his slightly red eyes, "I WOULD BE HONORED NARUTO-SAN!" he yelled happily while holding Tenten's hand. Only Naruto and Gai caught it, but Tenten smiled as she fell asleep. Naruto chuckled and nodded, retaking his spot next to his team.

Kurumu and Chizuru sniffed before hugging each other, "What a display of affection! Despite his weird taste in clothes and those strange Flames of Youth, I'm sure Lee-san will make a great husband someday!" Kurumu said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Chizuru smiled, "Definitely! But, anyway, It's time for the next fight!" she said happily, everyone once again focusing on the board until it stopped on two names that made Fu's heart nearly stop in her chest. "Watashi Adame and Gaara no Sabaku, COME ON DOOOOOWWWWWWNNNNN!" she said in a loudl voice.

Takashi glanced at Fu and noticed her stiff posture before smirking. He leaned in close to her and whispered, "Be ready to do your part, _demon_." causing Fu to shake. Naruto noticed this and frowned, that feeling returning to his chest. Once again, however, he was interupted by the loud shout of "Hajime" from Hayate.

Watashi smirked at the solemn boy before running through handseals and disappearing in a blast of sakura petals. Gaara just stood there, confident in his ability to defend against such an insignificant ninja. In the real world, Watashi was still smirking at he walked upto Gaara and pulled out a Kunai, reaching forward to put it to Gaara's neck, he barely noticed the Sand in time to back away and the pulse of chakra that destroyed his genjutsu. "Is that all you've got? Pathetic. I won't waste anymore time with you." he said in a gravelly voice before bringing his hand up and forcing his sand towards the surprised Taki gennin.

Watashi was able to evade the sand for nearly three strikes before it grabbed onto his leg and Gaara smirked. The sand stopped Watashi in midair, who began to scream at Gaara. Gaara just ignored him and watched with a sadistic glee as he opponent was thoroughly covered in sand, saying, "**Sabaku Kyuu.**" (Sand Binding Coffin)

Up in the stands, it didn't take a genuis to figure out what was coming up next. Kankuro just shook his head and looked at the Jounin, "Your student is dead." he said blandly.

Fu entertained the thought of saving Watashi, part out of fear from Takashi and part from amybe getting some respect, but Nanabi shot that down. '**You know as well as I that they wouldn't care, and he'd probably bitch about you making him lose the fight.**' he replied, actually getting Fu to just frown at the stupidity of her teammate.

Takashi's eyes grew wide at Kankuro's words and he grabbed Fu, "Help him!" he ordered.

However, before she could react, Gaara's voice sounded through the arena once again, accompanied by a resounding "crack" of bones being crushed. "**Sabaku Soso.**" (Sand Waterfall Burial) Everything was silent for a moment as they stared at the brutal killing of Watashi. Gaara began to walk away as Hayate said, "Shousha, Gaara no Sabaku!"

Takashi stared with wide eyes for only a second longer before Fu found herself crashing into the wall behind her, her left cheek ablaze with pain. Takashi glared at Fu, "You worthless bitch! You can't even follow a simple order. When we get back to Taki, I'm gonna make sure they lock you up for LIFE!" he roared, raising his hand again.

A growl came from across the room and Takashi had no time to react as Naruto's fist implanted itself in Takashi's head, sending him head first into the wall beside Fu. Fu's eyes widened as she say Naruto's body be encased in a strange golden chakra. Takashi groaned and pulled himself from the wall. Naruto growled at him as he tried to focus his attention on the glowing demi-god. "**Come near her again, and I'll do more than knock you into a wall Taki Jounin.**" Naruto said in his celestial voice.

Everyone stared as he grabbed Fu's hand and the two disappeared in a flash of gold. They reappeared beside his team, with a flustered Fu and a still feral looking Naruto. She didn't voice any opposition as he turned around, still holding her hand, leaned against the wall and pulled her back , making her lean against him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his head on her right shoulder and began to lick her bruised cheek, causing her face to light up like a christmas tree.

The common thought going through everyone's head was, 'What the hell is he doing?' as they watched him nurse the flushed Jinchuuriki. Naruto, himself, was curious as to his actions. He had never been this protective of his girls, so why for some girl he just met? All he remembered was that feeling in his chest bursting forth and and anger and protectiveness he hadn't even known he had, practically exploded causing him to grab Fu and hold her like this. '_Although,_' he thought, '_She isn't complaining, and I rather like this._' So, he continued to follow his instincts, even if he had a feeling that he would be spending some... quality time with his special ladies later.

Namikaze Estates: Same Time

The girls all watched slack-jawed at his actions to a girl he had obviously met not too long ago. The collective thought was, '_Why the HELL doesn't he cuddle with me like that?_' as each of the girls pouted slighty, none getting mad as they had seen what the Jounin had done and already knew they'd have another girl joining their "We love Naruto-kun" club later today. They began to wonder what was so special about Fu until Amaterasu blinked and then facepalmed herself, "How could I forget that?" she asked rhetorically, gaining everyone's attention. She sighed, "Naruto was aged by Susanoo, so he didn't go through puberty like normal. Since that happened, his mind hasn't had time to assimilate the traits of an alpha. Apparently, his mind suprressed them until Fu was harmed, and Naruto, seeing her as a potential mate, acted accordingly. I'm sure if one of us had been in danger like her then he would have acted the same way, she just happened to be the trigger." she explained, getting nods from her fellow Naruto lovers.

Yugito perked up, "So, he'll be Okay?" she asked.

Amaterasu nodded, "Yep, he'll be fine. He might be a bit more possesive of us, and he'll probably wanna cuddle like he's doing with Fu right now... not to mention he'll probably be a monster in bed if you let'em go wild." she said blushing at the end. Needless to say, Anko, Hikari, and Hana blushed before having a massive nosebleed and fainting, while Kushina and Yugito both just blushed.

Yugito chuckled, "Oh yeah, he'll be okay then." she said smirking, with her blush beginning to recede.

Kami's Court: Same Time

Minato pumped his arm in the air, "That's my boy! Go get'em!" he said smirking.

Kami and Yami were smiling, and Susanoo and Inari were smirking like they hit the jackpot until Kami got a curious look on her face. "Hmmmmm last I checked, only Kushina and Nibi were added to his harem, who added Fu?" she asked.

Destiny began to whistle nonchalantly, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "What?" she asked, gaining glares from the gods, and thumbs up from Susanoo, Minato, and Inari. "O fine! You guys got to add some, so why can't I? Fu and Samui Nii!" She said smirking.

Kami and Yami glanced at one another, before shrugging, "Fine with us." they said as they refocused on the preliminaries.

Preliminaries

Tsunade sighed, "Why does this gaki keep getting more and more girls?" she asked as Jiraiya took some notes, until Shizune took them and burned them in her hands.

Sarutobi chuckled, "I say we still owe him. He deserves as much love as he can get, besides we know he'll treat them all like queens." he said with a devious look in his eye.

Tsunade's eyes suddenly took on the same gleam, "What did you have in mind you perverted old coot? He's my godson and there's no way I'm gonna let him settle for anything less than the best." she said smirking.

Sarutobi chuckled as the next fight, Shikamaru versus Kin, began. "It's quite simple. Yugito is already here on a long term seduction mission from Kumogakure. Wouldn't the relationship between our villages if we had someone like... Samui Nii to keep her company and to strengthen ties we could let it _slip _that if she was arranged to be given to Naruto Namikaze then we would be a very happy and content village." he said smirking.

Tsunade's smirk turned downright foxy, "So it has nothing to do with the fact that she's a mini-me in terms of breasts?" she asked.

Sarutobi just whistled nervously before saying, "Nope, absolutely not." he said.

Tsunade chuckled and refocused on the fight as Kin was knocked unconscious, "Alright you old perv, Let's do it. Kami knows that boy loves big breasts, I mean, look at his girls!" she said smirking. The four assembled ninja began to plot and devise a very perverted plan, and Naruto was none the wiser.

Back to Fu, She was trying to figure out just why she felt so safe in Naruto's arms. She knew he was strong, he was, obviously, protective, and he was lavishing his attention to her cheek, which seemed to be healing at a slightly advanced rate. She knew, for sure, that she was attracted to him, and she was not opposed to being held like she was right now. It made her feel important and she actually snuggled in closer as he kissed her neck when no one was looking! She sighed in contentment as he tightened his grip as Kin was knocked unconscious.

She noticed Takashi glaring at her but she just didn't care right now. '**And right you shouldn't little one. He is nothing, he does not matter, all that does matter is your happiness. Although, I am rather surprised that you are so willing to snuggle with the Okami-boy.**' Nanabi stated in her mind. '_Why shouldn't I?_' she asked her friend, '_He's stood up for me. He's helped me through the exams. Hell he treats me like a human..._' she said before her mental voice became supremely quiet, '_He treats me like a woman._' she conveyed to her Biju. The Nanabi sent a warm feeling to his container, '**Then stay with him. I am sure he would be more than happy to help you feel like a woman more often, although I don't know if you wanna feel like a woman TOO often.**' her friend replied with a slightly perverted ending. Fu's blush increased slightly, '_Perverted beetle!' _she thought before grinning, '_Then again who said I don't like being his plushy? But... thank you for your support._' she replied, sending him her own warm feelings and happiness raidated from her seal.

Shino looked back to his friend, who had stopped licking Fu's cheek only to tighten his grip and keep watching the fights over her shoulder. He smirked behind his cloak and returned to observing the fights. '_You may not claim to be a pervert Naruto, but you certainly enjoy having beautiful woman hanging around you._' he thought. Although he held no animosity to his friend, quite the opposite as he was happy to see the serious Naruto he had originally known become more and more open as his girls squirmed their way into his heart.

He shook his head as everyone turned back to the board, now that Kin had been removed and Shikamaru had moved back to his team. The board flashed through names before landing on Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. The two rivals shared a look before jumping down into the arena.

Hayate quickly began the fight and Ino charged Sakura. To make a long story short, although both had progressed far in their abilities, they could not fight to their fullest in this arena. Ino had no water to use and Sakura's genjutsu were quickly dispelled by the always aware blonde. It soon turned into a Taijutsu match and, although Ino was slightly better than Sakura, had ended with the two knocking each other out. Many of the Leaf gennin watching clapped for their kunoichi friends as they were placed on stretchers and taken out.

Kurumu smiled brightly into the camera, "Well what a fight! Two rivals, duking it out and ending with a big taijutsu bang! Give it up for them folks!" she said loudly, as the screen once again began to roll. Soon enough, it came to stop on two names that caused both Naruto and Fu to groan in disappointment.

Hayate coughed, "Will Fu and Kankuro no Sabaku please come down to the arena?" he asked. Kankuro began to make his way down while Fu pouted for a second and snuggled into Naruto before kicking off and out of his arms before heading down herself.

The two ninja squared off and Hayate quickly started the fight and jumped back slightly, out of their line of fire. Fu growled softly and cracked her knuckles, "Let's wrap this up quick. I was comfortable." she said as she dropped into her Taijutsu stance. Kankuro sneered at her and pulled Karasu from his back, slamming the wrapped puppet on the ground. Fu charged and Kankuro smirked as he attached his chakra strings to Karasu and forced it to stand in front of him and launch several poisoned senbon towards Fu.

Fu growled slightly and swiftly pulled out a kunai, deflecting many of the senbon and getting hit by a few others. She ignored the hits and dropped her kunai before rearing her hand back and punching forward, hoping to hit the wooden puppet. Kankuro, being confident in his puppet's structural strength, smirked and brought it into a defending position, and prepared to use the hidden blades on Karasu's arms. Up in the stands, Himate, Naruto, Shino, and Ino all shook their heads in disappointment.

Fu's fist made contact with Karasu and stopped for only a second before Karasu was turned into firewood as it burst under the powerful strike of the Nanabi Jinchuuriki. Kankuro stared shocked as he hadn't thought anyone short of Tsunade Senju had the raw strength to bust his puppet up. He quickly snapped out of it, however, when Fu began to charge him, her fist raised for another strike. He jumped out of her reach and called out, "I forfeit! Karasu was my only attack and if my poisons haven't already knocked her out, then she's immune to them."

Hayate nodded, "Shousha, Fu!" he yelled. Fu looked mighty pleased with herself and promptly walked upto the Leaf side of the balconies. She went to stand near Naruto's team, deciding not to press her luck despite the cheshire grin Naruto was giving her for winning. That proved useless, however, when Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her back to their previous position. Fu promptly blushed and squirmed slighty as he replaced his arms around her waist.

Fu looked over her shoulder, "I'm not your life sized plushy or something. You could have asked." she said trying to sound annoyed. Unfortunately, that was lost as she sighed contently and snuggled closer to him.

Naruto chuckled, "I could have, but I have a feeling you would have said no and then we wouldn't be so comfortable would we?" he asked. Fu blushed but just shook her head slowly, being careful not to slam her head into Naruto's. "Would you accompany me to my clan compound when these exams are over? I have something I wish to discuss with you and I do NOT want you to go back near that Jounin again." Naruto said as he glared at Takashi, who hadn't taken his hateful eyes off of Fu since he had regained his bearings. Naruto bared his elongated canines at the man, causing him to shiver in fright as he remembered what the man had down to him naught but twenty minutes ago. Fu slowly nodded her acceptance, after much prodding from Nanabi of course.

Naruto smiled, pleased at her acceptance and tightened his protective grip on her, unconsciously coming into contact with the seal that held the Nanabi. He looked back to the board to see the names Chouji Akimichi and Himate Aruno, before he felt himself falling. He blinked a few times before finding himself standing on a dais that was suspended in the sky. He looked around curiously until he felt something shake the dais and turned around slowly. He nearly flinched as he saw the giant Kabutomushi with six giant wings and a tail that lay comfortably on the other end of the rather small dais. "**Hello Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Chosen of the Anduin. We have need of a talk, you and I.**" he stated.

Naruto gulped. He may be strong, but even he was scared of a pissed off Biju. "What is it you wish to talk about, Nanabi-sama?" he asked.

The Nanabi seemed to smirk and made a clicking sound that was oddly like chuckling, "**It concerns my little one, the one you hold in your arms. In the past day, you have done more to open her heart than I or Shibuki have done in eighteen years. I wish for you to continue your... advances towards my container as it will help her to develop more as a person, and as a woman.**" he said, eyeing the man carefully.

Naruto frowned slightly, "I will only do so should she continue to accept them. I will not force her into anything. Although, I will admit that my actions just earlier today are a bit curious to me and, while not unwelcome, concern me as I do not wish to arbitrarily act that way to every woman." he said honestly.

The Nanabi smiled... as much he could anyways, "**It seems that they forgot to tell you. Be glad that all Biju can still communicate somewhat. Your alpha instincts were taking over seeing as you suppressed them for so long, unconsciously of course. You shouldn't have any problem controlling them as long as you get to cuddle with your mates a little more often, and assert your dominance as well, but I doubt it will be a big problem in your future. In any case, I am happy to hear you will pursue her, she deserves someone who can make her feel like a woman. However, **" The giant beetle moved closer to Naruto and fixed him with a deadly stare, "**If you hurt her, I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat, Okami-boy. Remember that.**" he said seriously.

Naruto gulped again and nodded, "Sounds like a fair trade off." he said nervously.

The Nanabi smirked again, "**Glad to hear you agree. Now, the fights are almost over and I believe you will be up soon.**" he said getting a nod from Naruto as he prepared to leave, "**And Naruto,**" Naruto turned to see the beetle looking at him softly, "**Protect her**." He said before ejecting the boy from the seal.

Naruto returned to the real world just as Zaku blew his arms off from having Shino's bugs clog up his arms. Apparently, Naruto had missed two fights during his talk. Himate, being a medic nin, took one look at Chouji's **Nikudan Sensha **(Human Bullet Tank) technique and promptly forfeited, saying he had nothing in his arsenal to allow him to dodge or block the large boy's attack. Chouji had been declared the winner and Shino and Zaku were chosen for the next fight. It was short as Shino had opted to block Zaku's only means of attack and ended with the boy being critically injured.

"What a GRUESOME tactical victory! An excellent ace in the whole indeed!" Kurumu said excitedly.

Chizuru nodded, "That's an Aburame for you. Using Logic to score their victory." she added. Yamato nodded to the stoic Aburame as he rejoined his team, though not before getting a kiss on the cheek from Hinata. Several of the other gennin congratulated him on his victory before the screen lit up once again. The screen stopped on two names, one of which caused Lee to shout for joy, waking up his female teammte.

"Would Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka please come down to the arena?" Hayate asked.

"YOSH I SHALL WIN THIS FIGHT AND ADVANCE TO THE FINALS SO I CAN DEFEND TENTEN-CHAN'S FLAMES OF YOUUUTTHH!" he ylled as he appeared in front of the feral boy, who was actually intimidated by the boys pure speed.

Tenten stood up holding her head, with a sweatdrop as well. "Lee, stop being so loud!" she said, causing her teammate to look at her with giant puppy dog eyes... with caterpillers on top.

"But-But, Tenten-chan I must defend your nindo and your Flames of Youth! If I cannot do that," Lee's eyes took on a glint all to familiar to the bun haired girl, who swiftly pulled out a kunai and threw it at his hand, causing him to stop yelling and grab the kunai in midair.

Tenten giggled, "If you stop yelling, and beat this chump, I'll treat you to lunch at your favorite place." she said nonchalantly. None of the other gennin, minus Naruto, and many of the Jounin, minus Gai, wrote that off as nothing more than teammates motivating one another. However, the look in her eyes said something far different.

Lee froze momentarily before a shit eating grin appeared on his face. "As you wish." he said bowing to her before taking up his Goken stance against Kiba, who gulped. "Let us begin." he said seriously.

Hayate smirked and coughed, "Hajime!" he yelled. Lee and Kiba eyed each other only for a moment before Kiba called out "**Shikyaku no Jutsu!**" (Four Legs Technique) and gaining some feral attributes.

Lee frowned slightly, "I am sorry Kiba-san, but I will not lose this fight." he said as he shifted slightly.

Kiba growled, "Don't underestimate me!" he yelled as he charged at Lee. The following blows were so fast, only the Jounin and most skilled of the gennin could detect them. Lee and Kiba exchanged nearly ten strikes in a second, culminating in Kiba being blown back and unconscious from Lee's vicious assault.

Everyone stared in shock. The guy certainly didn't look like a threat, but he was very strong. Hayate took one look at the downed Kiba and sighed before coughing again, "Shousha, Rock Lee!" he yelled. Lee quickly appeared beside his female teammate and began to dote on her, asking many time if she was okay, until she bonked him on the head and threatened to spend her day working at her father's store instead of going to lunch with him, causing him to immediatley shut up and stand beside her nervously.

Naruto chuckled, as did many others, before taking a mental count of who was left and sighing. Hinata, Neji, and Naruto were left. Naruto hoped that the matchup was him and Neji as he didn't want to fight Hinata, and Naruto had a bad feeling that a fight between Neji and Hinata would not be pretty. He focused his attention on the board only to find that his wish was granted. His and Neji's names were proudly displayed. Naruto felt Fu sigh before pushing away from him and then standing next to his team, who nodded warmly to her. Naruto smirked and headed downstairs.

Kurumu squealed, "This is the fight you've all been waiting for folks! The god of a hunk, Naruto Uzumaki, and the cold indifferent Bishounen, Neji Hyuuga are going to battle it out!" she said.

Chizuru sighed dreamily, "Yeah, wouldn't it be awesome if they turned it into a mud fight?" she asked, her eyes taking on a dangerous gleam.

Suddenly, Fu appeared and clocked them both, "Don't get lost in your fantasies! Just report on the fight!" she growled before reappearing near Naruto's team. The two announcers stared at her slightly scared and decided to let the fight continue without their more... interesting comments.

Neji glared at Naruto from behind as they made their way down to the arena. They stopped in front of Hayate who looked between the two before yelling, "Hajime!" and jumping back slightly. The two gennin glared at one another, Naruto returning Neji's hostility.

Neji activated his Byakugan, trying to intimidate the demi-god. "You are the dead-last of your class. Despite the rumours of your strength, you were fated to fail and you are fated to lose to me here today." he said confidently. Naruto could literally feel Susanoo slap his forehead.

Kami's Court: Same Time

Susanoo facepalmed and said, "Really? Why do you always have to be right Kami-sama?" he asked. Kami blushed and shrugged sheepishly.

Everyone turned their attention to where they knew the action would be... and weren't disappointed. You see, Destiny was the usual name for the god who controlled long term plans and prophecies, however, she also had a dual personality with Fate, and Fate hated being worshiped as they always used her as an excuse for everything. Destiny's normal calm eyes grew angered, becoming glowing pools of golden energy.

The gods all took a look at the screen again only to sweatdrop, followed soon by the girls in the Namikaze estates, and across the elemental nations.

Preliminaries: Same time

The mortals looked around in confusion as Neji was enveloped in a golden light. Naruto sweatdropped as he felt the energy, and guessed at what was going on. When the light died down, Neji was standing in a girl's purple dress, complete with high heels and lipstick. Naruto shivered and Neji looked down, totally shocked, until his face became stoic again, "It is fate." And, for once, he was right.

That didn't mean that every person watching, gods included, didn't facepalm as well when he said that. Naruto frowned, "Can we get him some regular clothes? Even if he's Bishounen, I won't fight him dressed like that, it's just too freaky." he said.

Tsunade sweatdropped, "Yeah." she agreed. Luckily, Kurumu and Chizuru were too stunned to make any comments. An ANBU disappeared before reappearing with clothes for Neji, who quickly stepped into the hall to change.

Neji soon stepped back in, and the fight was back on. Neji glared at Naruto and dashed forward, intent on ending this as soon as possible. Naruto decided he didn't want to use his bloodline and began to use his superioir speed and reflexes to dodge the quick jabs from the Hyuuga branch member. Neji growled before taking a step back and smirking victoriously, "You are in my field of divination, **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!**" (Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms) he yelled as he blurred forward.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the predictable style and used his superior speed to jump back, and out of range, of the attacking Hyuuga. Neji snarled as he realized he had to abandon his attack lest he leave his own defenses vulnerable. Naruto flashed through handseals and slammed his hand on the ground, "**Raiton: Kaminari Saji no Jutsu!**" (Lightning Release: Lightning Surge technique) he yelled as he sent lightning dancing across the ground towards the Hyuuga branch member.

Neji jumped out of the way, and stuck to the wall, waiting for the attack to die down. Big mistake. Naruto let the attack dissipate and raised his hand, forming a seal in the air in under a minute, although he several underpowered it, and yelled out, "**Hado no Yon: Byakurai!**" (Way of Destruction #4: Pale White Lightning) he yelled as a beam of white lightning streaked towards the shocked gennin and slammed into his chest.

Everyone watched with bated breath as they waited for the aftereffects of the jutsu. Neji twitched and tried to move, only to find his nervous system had shut down, disabling his ability ti move. Naruto sighed, "I underpowered that. You should be fine in a few hours, with help from the medic-nins, although you will probably have random twitches for the next month or so." he stated.

Neji just glared at him as Hayate stepped forward, "Shousha, Naruto Uzumaki!" he yelled.

Kurumu came out of no where, along with Chizuru as they both yelled, "Great Job Naruto-kuuuuuu" that sentence turned into mush as they impacted with an annoyed Fu's fists.

"Get your own plushies. He's mine." she growled before grabbing him and leaning into his chest as she watched everyone else make their way down to the arena. Naruto blushed slightly and wondered how his girls would react when he got home before he decided that he didn't care right now as Fu snuggled closer to him.

After a short congratulations, a picking of numbers where Shino picked up numbers for the two Jinchuuriki, and the removal of Kurumu and Chizuru, the finals were determined and announced for a month afterwards with the following lineup:

Match 1: Hinata vs. Fu

Match 2: Sasuke vs. Shino

Match 3: Naruto vs. Chouji

Match 4: Temari vs. Lee

Match 5: Shikamaru vs. Gaara

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he muttered a "Very Troublesome." as he noticed he was facing the homicidal maniac.

Tsunade congratulated them again before dismissing them. Takashi began to make his way over to Fu, who glared at him, while Naruto smirked and brought his mouth next to her ear, "Time to meet the family." he whispered as the world twisted around them.

**A/N: **And Done! I spent nearly two weeks on this and I hope you all like it! Please read and review. Although I don't have anything funny for you today, I hope you will forgive me as this is possibly my longest chapter ever! Cya soon!


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: I'm back yet again with your weekly dose of Titan of Defense! (you addicts you!) Now, this chapter will have a slight change to Fu, A special surprise for Naruto, and maybe some training. Anyways, you guys, and girls, don't wanna hear me prattle, so ON WITH THE FIC!

_"You either die a Hero or live long enough to see yourself become the Villian." By Harvey Dent in The Dark Knight_

**Disclaimer: TSD does not own Okami, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach or Naruto and claims only the original ideas that he puts in his fics.**

**Nanabi's Gift and Naruto's Birthday!**

Naruto and Fu appeared on the sidewalk outside his home. Naruto knew that his girls had been watching the matches and would probably kick his ass when he walked in with yet ANOTHER woman, but he knew that Fu needed a friend(s), and if she wanted to be with him too, well... like he told Nanabi, he wasn't against that. He let go of Fu and turned to her, "I think I should warn you. I'm the last of my clans and I hold a bloodline, so I fall under the CRA. At the moment, I have six women that live with me, and three of which I have already asked to be my wives, although one is an arranged marriage so I guess you could say I have 4 that are engaged to me." he said, surprising her.

Fu pulled her arms up to her chest in a gaurded manner, a thousand thoughts running through her head. _'Did he care about her?' 'Maybe he just found her attractive?' 'Did he act like his other girls were plushies as well?'_ just to name a few. But, they all settled on one question, "Will you still be my friend?" she asked softly.

Naruto frowned slightly and pulled her into a hug, "Of course, no matter what, I'll be your friend." he said warmly. Fu smiled and snuggled into his chest, taking a deep whiff of him as she was about to write him off into the 'Just Friends" category when he spoke again, "Of course, being more than a friend would be significantly more fun and entertaining as I would get to make you my plushy as often as I, or you, want." Naruto said smirking as Fu stiffened in his arms.

Fu's mind screeched to a halt before going down a perverted road at the thought of Naruto making her his 'plushy' all night long and doing things... '**HEEL GIRL! I know he's hot and all but you should get to know him a bit more first!**' Nanabi spoke in her mind, causing her to blush and relax. '_Sorry Nanabi-kun. You're right, I'll see if I can't get him out on a date later._' she replied to her tenant as she took a step back and smiled warmly at Naruto, her orange eyes shining with happiness, "I'd like that." she replied.

Naruto smiled and threw his hands wide open, "GREAT! Now, Let's meet the rest of our friends shall we?" he asked as he put an arm around her shoulder and walked towards the door.

Fu threw him a strange look, "OUR friends?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

Naruto just kept on smiling, partly to hide his nervousness that his girls would kill him, and partly because he was happy. "Of course! Any friend of mine is a friend of my girls as well." he said confidently. Fu just decided to nod and hold her tongue as they walked upto the door. Naruto turned the knob and yelled, "I'm HOME!" before looking in and blinking in surprise.

His girls weren't angry, hell they looked downright happy! Fu, on the other hand, wasn't quite as happy as they, or Naruto, was. She took in each of the girls figures and mentally frowned, '_How the hell am I supposed to compete with these girls?'_she thought half sadly, half angrily. It was true, each girl had their own good rack, the lowest being Hana who was a high C low D cup, however she made up with that for a cute heart shaped rear. Fu wasn't nearly as well endowed as they were, and her only redeeming feature were her attractive legs. Little did she know that Nanabi was already working on a plan to change that.

Hikari stepped forward, "Welcome to the club Fu-chan! First order of business, Shadow Clones for everyone and Kushina's Ramen!" she said smirking while giving Naruto a look that said, 'If you say no I'll make you sleep on the coach for a week.' Needless to say, the girls were each swept off their feet by a Shadow Clone, sans Hikari who nabbed the real Naruto, and they cuddled with the new more protective Naruto as they were fed Ramen.

Naruto chuckled warmly, "So I'm guessing you all know who Fu-chan is then huh?" he asked.

Hikari smacked him on the head, "Of course, she's Nanabi-kun's container." she said simply as she slurped a bit more Ramen from Naruto's chopsticks.

Kushina nodded, "Oh! And another groupie of our Naruto fanclub." she said smirking as Fu blushed in her Shadow Clone's arms. The other girls just chuckled good naturedly. Naruto shook his head and smiled. The last girl to join their little group, Kushina, was still having a rough time, but it seems that Fu would fit in just fine.

Fu had spent most of her time being fed but also guaging the different people, they all seemed so happy and were very eager to get to know her and her background. She kept most of her history toned down, which the girls could tell after talking with Naruto about his past and the way he covered things up. The mini party/snuggle-fest took almost three hours and had moved to the living room, where everyone spread out with their respective piece of Naruto, before Fu spoke up quietly, "Why?" she whispered.

Yugito, being the closest, smiled warmly at her as everyone focused on the, hopefully, newest addition to their growing family. "You wanna know why their so warm and caring even though they don't really know you?" she asked, getting a nod from the other Jinchuuriki, "That's simple. Each one of us either has a bad history, or is in love with someone whose history is as bad as your own. We know you need friends, and we want help you. It's as simple as that." she said smiling. "I've been where you are, just know, Naruto never breaks a promise and he always pays attention to those he loves." she said warmly before going back to snuggling with her own furry buddy.

Fu stared wide eyed at Yugito before burrying her face in SC Naruto's jacket and sobbing softly, praying what the girl said was true. The other girls just gave her a sad smile before deciding to leave her alone. Naruto looked down to Hikari, who smiled and nodded, before switching with Fu's shadow clone and holding her gently. Hikari smiled warmly before whispering into SC Naruto's ear, "Put her in the fourth bedroom on the right." and bopping him on the head, dispelling him. The real Naruto nodded and picked up the sleep Fu before heading upstairs.

That night, Fu would have the best and most restful sleep she ever had, and she would wake up changed in a way she never expected.

Next Morning: Namikaze Estates

Naruto awoke slowly and realized he had two beautiful immortals snuggled into his arm, and a certain Hidori Sennin was rubbing her cheek against his crotch, causing him to sweatdrop. He silently made a clone and switched with it. The clone smirked at him and Naruto was tempted to dispell it until he decided it wasn't worth waking up his girls. He made his way down the stairs until an ear splitting scream came from Fu's room.

Faster than the Hirashin, Naruto was at the door. He turned the knob, glad he left it unlocked from the night before, and came upon a sight that nearly made him rocket back from a nosebleed. Fu was sitting on the bed with the sheets pooled around her waist, apparently one of the girls had undressed her and she was wearing only her panties, although it seemed there was a destroyed bra on the bed. Now, normally, Naruto wouldn't be quite so affected because he had seen his other girls' bodies and it would help, however, Fu's breasts had enlarged... ridiculously so. Hell Naruto guessed they were only slightly smaller than Tsunade's own!(As a male, I am making assumptions on cup sizes, thank you)

Naruto grabbed his nose and turned around, just as his girls all came barreling down the hallway and into the room before stopping dead. Fu looked up and noticed Naruto before blushing a deep crimson, realizing she must have given him an inadvertant peek at her new female additions. '_Nanabi! Do you know anything about this?'_ she roared in her mind as her hands absentmindedly roamed over her new plushy tits. '**(Yawn) Yeah, thank me later. I'm tired. Night.**' the Nanbi said tiredly before falling back asleep. Fu noticed her hands raoming and immediately grabbed the sheets and started fussing with them instead.

The girls all stared in shock, yesterday she had small B cups, now she was pushing F cups for Kami's sake! Fu, still blushing, looked at the girls, "I-I-I I need help. Nanabi did this." she said timidly.

Hikari shook her head and clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention. "Okay, Naruto-kun go get Tsunade, we are going to need her for this. Kushina, you're the best cook so go make some breakfast while we get her set up and wait for Tsunade so we can get some new clothes and bras for her." she said, getting nods from the girls and Naruto disappearing.

Not even five minutes later, Naruto had returned with Tsunade who was grumbling at being woken up at 9: 30 in the morning. Tsunade rubbed the sleep from her eyes before having them widen as she took in Fu's new form. She turned and glared at Naruto, "OUT!" she yelled pushing him out the door and shutting it. She swiftly activated some medical Jutsu and went to ensure that Fu's sudden growth wasn't detrimental to her health. After several minutes and different Jutsus, she stood up smiling warmly, "You are fine. Your body has adjusted well to the sudden change. I have to assume this has something to do with your tenant or you were hiding them." she said giving Fu a slight glare.

Fu blushed, "It-it was Nanabi-kun. He said to thank him later." she said timidly.

Tsunade chuckled and shook her head, "I'll bring a few of my old bras over until I can get her to my personal bra maker. Although, she's going to need new tops to accomodate her assets." she said as she noticed the gleams in several of the girls' eyes. She quickly divested herself of her current bra and gave it to Fu, who blushed but nodded thankfully and put it on.

Hikari squealed, "SHOPPING!" she yelled as she glomped Fu. The girls all giggled at her antics, and the blush of embarressment on Fu's face.

Tsunade smirked, "Yes yes, Try the store on the Yondaime Avenue. They sell extra large tops for girls who are larger than even the well endowed women." she said smirking before shunshining away to begin her day. The other girls pouted slightly at Tsunade's words as Naruto walked in. He noticed their frowns, and Fu's blush before sighing.

"If any of you are worried about her new assets, don't. Each of your are special in your own ways, and I want you all to get along." he said. smiling warmly at them.

Most of the girls brightened at this but Hana smirked devilishly before turning into a seductive smile, "Oh? And how are we each _special?_" she asked eyeing him.

The girls all caught on and gave him looks promising pain, minus Fu who was still embarrassed at her new additions, and what was being said in her new room. "Well..." Naruto strated to sweat, before gulping and deciding to get it over with, "Hana has the most perfect ass I've ever seen. Hikari just screams sexy all the time, and they both have a wild aura to them. Amaterasu has a nice ass as well, but she's got a more mature and sophisticated feel to her. Yugito, well, her body is slim and streamlined, something that makes me wanna just rub myself against it again and again. Kushina's hair is just magnificent, especially since it goes to her ass. I just want it to splay out behind her when she cuddles with me on the bed. And Fu... well, aside from the new assets, her orange pools make me wanna just stare forever and her legs seem to stretch for miles. Simply put, you are all beautiful in your own ways." he said smiling softly at them, as each blushed at the mention of their own names. "Of Course, that's only the physical things." he added, not wanting them to think that is all he saw.

Hana sauntered up to him and grabbed his head before pulling him into a searing kiss, much to the other girls disappointment as she acted first, and Fu's embarrassment. Hana and Naruto broke, panting for air as Hana smirked at him, "Good answer Naruto-kun. Now go check on breakfast while we get Fu-chan ready for our shopping trip." she said.

Naruto paled, as the girls grinned devilishly, before bowing his head and handing his wallet to Hana, "Yes ma'am." he said dejectedly as he walked out. The girls all giggled, even Fu, as they saw Naruto walk away like a kicked dog.

Fu smiled softly, "You girls have him whipped huh?" she asked.

Hikari giggled again, "Only on stuff like this. Don't let him fool you though. He'll spend as much money as you want as long as it brings a smile to your face." she said as she fingered the silver bracelet with a fox with ruby eyes and a golden wolf on it.

Yugito chuckled, "Indeed." she said before pulling out her own necklace and showing it to the shocked Fu. "He doesn't spare expense if you really want it." she added smiling softly.

Hana shook her head, "Quit showing off Naruto-kun's gifts. Hikari, can you go get one of your tops? I think you might have the best chance of fitting her." she said as she eyed Fu critically. Hikari nodded and disappeared. Hana smirked at Fu, "Now, let's get breakfast and then we go SHOPPING!" she said happily as she waved Naruto's wallet in the air.

Timeskip: Two weeks: October Ninth (Hokage Office)

True to Tsunade's words, the store had sold many type of tops, but Fu had opted for keeping her look and simply gotten larger versions of her Kunoichi gear, and several different tops for civilian use. Naruto had promised Fu the protection of the Uzumaki, and soon Namikaze, clans whether she decided to be one of his lovers or not. Luckily, Fu fit in quite well, seemingly making friends with all the girls, and was often seen chatting with Yugito or Kushina.

Naruto had asked his sensei for a favor. Fu needed real training in her element, namely water. Her Taijutsu was unfix-able in the current time-frame, so Ninjutsu was her best bet. Luckily, both Shino and Ino were recieving training from their families for their performance in the Preliminaries, thereby freeing up Yamato to teach Fu some more water techniques and even some elemental manipulation. Naruto had also given her a resistance seal, currently at level 2, so as to help train her speed a bit.

Speaking of Naruto, He focused on the **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu** sword style and was declared "passable" by his crimson haired girlfriend. She had upgraded him to a weighted bokken and was currently teaching him three attacks to the style:**Ryutsuisen **(Dragon Hammer Strike), **Ryushosen **(Soaring Dragon Flight), and **Soryusen **(Twin Dragon Strike) each which was powerful in it's own right. He hadn't really trained much in other things, sans his chakra control which Tsunade had continued to oversee. He was currently at about mid ANBU level and it probably wouldn't get much higher. He kept his resistance seal at level 10 after finding that going any higher than that put an incredible strain on his bones.

Naruto had been training quite hard lately, and lost track of the days. Unbeknownst to him, however, two things were going on today that would affect him greatly. The first, was a certain feral lady's plans for his birthday tomorrow, that had already been approved by Naruto's various lovers/girlfriends, and, the second, a meeting that was currently ongoing in the Hokage Office.

Tsunade sat in the Hokage chair, with Shizune standing to her right, as Sarutobi sat in front of her and Jiraiya leaning against the wall. "So. Did it work?" she asked eyeing her teammate.

Jiraiya smirked, "All according to plan. Based on the report from Naruto and Yamato, I was able to 'leak' the information that Naruto is the Namikaze heir to the BOLT team that is on the council's payroll, and that he is very attracted to (perverted giggle) big breasts. He is, also, best friends with Shino Aburame who is currently dating the heir to the Hyuuga clan, who happens to be the girl they attempted to kidnap at age 4. Who knows what Naruto would do to Kumo considering his current lover's, Yugito, and best friend's possible wife, Hinata, have been severely harmed by Kumogakure." he said.

Tsunade sighed at his giggle but let it slide in the interest of getting her godson another loving, big breasted, wife, and maybe some support for Yugito and, by extension, Fu. "Good. Let's activate that seal shall we?" she asked smirking devilishly as she pulled out the crystal ball. The other occupants of the room gathered around and giggled mischievously, it was good to play matchmaker!

Kumo Council Room: Same Time

The council was in an uproar, and E was debating on just killing them all. SOMEHOW they had gotten their hands on information confirming that Naruto was, in fact, the son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, and they wanted to set up a political marriage to appease him so that he wouldn't seek retribution for their slights against the people he cares about. Unfortunately, they were also suggesting that Yugito's mission wasn't going well and that they should recall her and set up a marriage with Samui. It would be a two shot win for them as Yugito would return without much help and Samui would leave, taking away one of the few bastions of safety for the Jinchuuriki.

E sighed again as Samui looked livid from the sidelines. "ENOUGH!" he yelled, causing everyone to quiet down. "Now, let's hear options." he ordered.

The fat merchant, Manabu, stood up, "It's very simple. Obviously, The Nibi Jinchuuriki cannot satisfy the Namikaze heir. She should be recalled immediately and Samui-san, since it is rumored that he cares for big breasts and that his newest woman has suddenly gained breasts to rival Samui's own, along with one of our top Kunoichi, should take her place." he stated pompously.

E shook his head, "That's not an option. You watched the Chunin Preliminaries, same as everyone here, if he would destroy a Jounin for just looking at a girl he barely knows, what do you think he would do to us should we rip Yugito away from him? No need to answer." E added seriously.

Rikuto stood this time, cutting off Manabu before he destroyed their planning, "Ah, good point Raikage-sama, but, if we have her break up with him, he would be mad at her, and not us. We then simply say we, 'captured' her and train her to be his loyal slave. I'm sure a distinguished man like Namikaze-sama wouldn't mind having a loyal slave to boss around when he has to deal with all of his future wives." he said.

E once again shook his head, "When we got word that Yugito was in Konoha, Myself, my brother, and his team all went there. I'm sure you remember this." he said gaining nods from the council members, "We met with the man you are talking about and let me just say..." His eyes became dark and his chakra flared violently around him, "**Naruto would kill you if that happened.**" He said darkly. The council members gulped as E regained his composure, "Now, Yugito is well engrained in Naruto's circle. She has been sending reports to me and letters to each of her loved ones here, letting us know how she's doing and how well she is getting along with Naruto. Simply put, I have no doubt that she is both happy and will soon cement herself as one of Naruto's wives." he said, gaining varying signs of approval from his council, "However, since you seem so dead set on sending someone as a political marriage. I will entertain ideas on that ONLY. Yugito's mission stands." he said with no room for debate.

The council grumbled and was silent for a moment before Fumio stood, "I believe we should send a kunoichi who is steadfastly loyal to Kumo and would make Naruto think twice about attacking her hometown. Someone who can manipulate him into caring about her more than about Konoha and ensure that he never attacks Kumo despite what his village may ask." he said.

Most of the council members were nodding in agreement, and Samui noticed this before a devious smirk made its way to her face. '_This way, I can be with Yugito-nee-chan again and maybe see if that man is really worth the information I gave him._' she thought before standing. "Honorable Council Members." she said, gaining their attention. "I would like to ask to be put in this marriage." she said, making two of them, Fumio and Rikuto narrow their eyes, along with E. They all wondered what she was upto. "I have always been loyal to Kumo and, I am close to Yugito-san. Many know of my cold and calculating demeanor, In this case, I would be the best choice." she said.

The council looked leery, and Manabu sneered at her, "You care more for that Jinchuuriki than you do for Kumo. How would you be the best choice?" he asked heatedly.

Samui smirked devilishly, "Simple, I have the largest bust of all our Kunoichi, I am a very strong Chunin, almost Jounin level, and if you look at his track record, he has only STRONG women by his side. Aside from that, while I do care for Yugito-san, I can also manipulate both her and Naruto-san into not attacking Kumo out of a sense of nostalgia for both myself and Yugito. In effect, you would have not one Kunoichi stopping Naruto-san, but two." she said still smirking. Fumio and Rikuto mentally cursed as E smirked as well.

Many of the council nodded in agreement and E jumped on this opportunity, "All those who believe Samui Nii should be married to Naruto Namikaze for the betterment of our relations with Konoha, please raise your hands now." he said. Twenty-two hands went up, and three stayed down. E's smirk turned into a full-blown grin, "Very well, During the Chunin exam finals, I, and her team, shall escort Samui-san to Konohagakure to give her to Naruto Namikaze in marriage." he said. Most of the council sighed in relief, with the three plotters gritting their teeth, as Samui and her team left, followed soon by a loud squeal of joy as Samui got to be with her sister again. Killer Bee and E just smirked again.

Back in Konoha, the Hokage's office was a small party as the four drank to Samui's fine maneuvering right into their plan.

Next Morning: Namikaze estates (Naruto's Birthday)

Naruto's groaned slightly as he awoke. He blinked his eyes as he realized there was no one in his bed. That was highly unusual as the girls almost always either fell asleep with him or crawled into bed during the night. He heard his bathroom door open and close so he turned to see a smirking Hana in a bathrobe. "Good morning Naruto-kun. How did you sleep?" she asked.

Naruto blinked as the only girls who really slept with him, or came into his room, were the ones he had already claimed as his mates. Hana was new. "I slept fine thanks for asking. What's going on?" he asked curiously.

Hana's cheeks took a light tint as she approached the bed, "Do you know what day it is, Naruto-kun?" she asked as she stopped by the bedside, causing Naruto to sit up, revealing he slept with only boxers on.

Naruto's head cocked to the side as he let his celestial features show, forcing Hana to ruthlessly pummel her "kawaii" reflex. "No, what's today?' he asked, completely oblivious.

Hana smirked seductively, "Why it's your birthday Naruto-kun." she said sweetly, causing Naruto's eyes to go wide as he realized he forgot his own birthday, however that paled in comparison to what happened next. Hana dropped the bathrobe covering her body and smiled lustfully, "I'm here to give you your birthday presents." she said hotly.

**LEMON WARNING! (Youngsters pass to the next bold line please.)**

Naruto's eyes immediately went wide as he took in what she was wearing. To put it simply, she had gift wrapped herself. She had wrapped her breasts loosely in bright red ribbons that ended with two bows tied neatly over her tits. Her stomach was smooth and clear of blemishes, but when he reached her waist it too was wrapped in red ribbons, some around her waist that ended in a bow on her ass, not that he could see it yet, and two lengths wrapped around her thighs that ended with another bow over her pussy.

Naruto's jaw dropped and Hana both blushed and giggled, "Glad you like it, but wouldn't you rather unwrap your presents?" she asked seductively.

Naruto came back to reality and smiled at his newest lover, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

Hana growled softly, "Just get over here and take me." she said letting her feral instincts take over as she had wanted Naruto to mark her for nearly a month. Naruto blinked before appearing behind Hana and pushing her onto the bed. She let loose a squeak of surprise and turned over only to find herself being fiercely kissed by her lover. Hana's eyes became heavy and lidded as she let Naruto explore her mouth, and rub his morning wood between her legs. She smirked as Naruto pulled back and began to kiss across her cheek and down her neck, sucking hard on her collarbone leaving a hickey at the spot he would mark later.

He soon reached her breasts and began to unravel them. Not too long afterwards, he held her right breast softly in his hands as he kneaded the soft flesh, causing Hana to let loose a soft moan. He smirked and took the nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping it, as his hands went to work to release the other succulent fruit that Naruto wished to taste. Hana moaned loadly as he began to lavish his attention on her nipple, grabbing his head and running her hands through his fingers through his hair and over his ears as she felt herself get wetter and wetter as Naruto finally unwravelled her other breast and switched nipples, leaving her right breast to his agile fingers as he began to moisten Hana's other sensitive bud.

Naruto smirked around Hana's other nipple as he smelt her arousal and felt her grabbing fists of his hair and rubbing his ears, which, it turned out, was an erogenous zone for him. He felt his cock getting harder and harder to the point it was almost painful before letting go over Hana's nipple, causing her to gasp as the cold air hit her once warm bud, and moving downstairs. He quickly divested her of the ribbons hiding her moistened love hole, only to stop and stare in shock and love.

Hana blushed as she realized why he stopped, even though she wanted him to get on to the main event. "Do you like it?" she asked shyly.

Naruto blinked away a few tears as he looked again at the tatoo on his woman's inner thighs. On her right was "Naruto's Bitch" and on the left was a picture of a golden wolf with it's nose pointing to her pussy. "You did this for me?" he asked surprised.

Hana giggled, "Of Course. Anko has her tattoo, I just wanted something to show you that I love you." she said warmly, before she smirked seductively, "And to show you were to put that third leg that's going to make me pass out from pleasure." she said. Naruto chuckled as he bent down to go eat her out, until Hana grabbed his head and glared at him, "No more foreplay, the unwrapping was nice, but I'm sure you want the 'meat' of your present now don't you?" she asked with lust in her voice.

Naruto resisted the urge to sweatdrop and instead kissed her passionately as he lined himself up with her entrance. He pulled back and she nodded to him, "I don't have a hymen, but I've never had sex before." she informed him, causing him to nod, before slowly inserting himself, causing her to gasp in both pain and pleasure. Hana dug her nails into his back as he finally bottomed out inside of her, while he gently began to knead her breasts. She may not have a hymen, but damn she was tight!

Hana growled softly as she felt the pain subside and began to rock her hips against Naruto's own, trying to increase the delicious friction between their bodies. Naruto got the hint and began to pull inches out of himself before pushing back in. Hana moaned as he finally pulled seven inches out before slamming back into her tight sheath. His cock was HUGE! The biggest Hana had ever heard of, and definitely bigger than those toys she used to use on herself. She could feel him picking up speed, and his cock giving off heat as he pulled nearly all of himself out before pushing himself back in and hitting her G spot along the way. She threw her head back and let loose a howl at the pleasure, causing Naruto to falter in his thrusts.

She glared at him, "DON'T STOP!" she yelled as she rocked her hips. Naruto, while still a bit shocked, once again slammed his cock into her tight love canal and moaned loudly with his newest lover. All of his girls thus far had been special in their own right, and Hana was no exception. While she hadn't been entirely too wet to begin with, she was now gushing like a fire hydrant. He could feel her juices being secreted onto his cock and that some of it was being forced out with each thrust, travelling down his balls, soaking them in her juices, before landing on the bed, staining the sheets with her essence. He felt his cock slide in and out of her with almost no resistance, although that didn't mean the heat from his frenzied pace wasn't pleasurably rising in Hana's sex, giving rise to a slow, but powerful, orgasm. "Faster N-Naruto-kun! I want you to pound me!" Hana yelled as she felt the knot in her stomach twist.

Naruto grunted as he picked up his pace. "Jeese Hana, your so wet! I'm gonna do something I couldn't with my other mates." he said causing her to look him in the eyes as her body shifted with every thrust, causing her breasts to jiggle playfully on her chest. "I'm gonna fuck you full speed!" he said smirking as he stopped going at a civilian pace and began to fuck her ninja style, fucking her cunt deep and hard, using her lubrication to the fullest as it kept them from getting friction burns, and allowing them to really let loose.

Hana screamed in pleasure as seven seconds later she orgasmed, hard and powerful, from Naruto's sudden furious pace. She felt her pussy contract around Naruto's meat and begin to gush out her cum in large quantities, almost equal to Naruto's own load. Speaking of Naruto's load, Hana was highly aware of the hot cum that poured into her womb, extending her orgasm as it had all of Naruto's other mates. She felt her pussy milking his cock for the precious milk that she had come to want, and she was not denied as she felt her womb full almost halfway before it tapered off. She felt Naruto bite her collarbone, with her returning the action, before resting on top of her own body, both enjoying post orgasmic bliss.

Naruto had set a blistering pace after telling Hana he would fuck her full speed, and he had, within his own reason as he didn't want it to be over TOO quick. Needless to say, his pace was very much enjoyed by his feral lover as she screamed in pleasure. He felt her love canal tighten considerably, signifying her own orgasm, as he felt his own balls churn and begin to supply his mate with the liquid she worked so hard to get. He felt his cum travel into her womb and paint it white, but he was more aware of the significant amount of liquid that gushed from his lover's pussy and against his balls, truly soaking them in her essence, when she orgasmed. He ignored it as he felt his end approaching and bit down on her collarbone, watching only for a second before the golden wolf appeared, and collapsing on his newest lover.

"I never knew you were a gusher Inu-hime." Naruto said as he extracted himself from his lover and subtly moved his hands up and down her body as he felt his cock hardening again. He bent forward slowly, "Nonetheless, you are **MINE** now." he whispered softly.

Hana blushed, "Sorry. I should have told you. I'll get you some new sheets when we're done." she said softly.

Naruto frowned and suddenly stuck two fingers in her sopping wet cunt, which had begun to create more juices which were flowing down her thighs. "Now who said you could take my sheets away? I happen to like the smell, and I hope to have it totally ingrained in the sheets by the time you're passed out from pleasure." she said lustfully as his two fingers spread her juices all over her pussy lips, making them sticky and wet, "You're so wet Hana-chan, Perhaps you wish to continue?" he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver with unrestrained lust.

Naruto, however, was surprised when she suddenly pushed him towards the foot of the bed. He blinked before looking at her, only to see her smirking over her shoulder, her body in the doggy position and her hands holding the headboard. The bow on her ass was proudly displayed, "Come On Naruto-kun, we aren't done yet." she said seductively.

Naruto smirked as he lined himself up with her slit once again, rubbing himself up and down her lips, causing her to moan in excitement as she wanted to be taken hard and fast, just like before. "Good, I'll make sure you pass out from pleasure before we are done!" he said forcefully as he impaled himself into his newest lover's tight canal.

Naruto didn't waste anytime as he began to pound Hana's pussy as he had done not to long ago. Only this time, his thrusts had far more power, and were throwing Hana into a frenzy of lust, not that she minded. "OH KAMI YES! FUCK MY PUSSY! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH NARUTO-KUN!" Hana yelled in ecstasy as she felt Naruto pound harder and harder into her slick pussy.

Naruto happily complied and continued his frantic pace, her pussy juices once again staining his balls and the sheets beneath him. He caught on to the little game she wanted to play, so he smacked her ass, "Whose Bitch are you?" he asked as he thrust particularly hard into Hana's tight hole.

Hana wasted not time in answering as she yelled, "YOURS! YOURS FOREVER, JUST KEEP FUCKING ME!" as she started rocking her hips back into his own, increasing the pleasure felt by both lovers.

Naruto felt his own end nearing, but took notice of something else. Hana's ass bow was soaked! He quickly grew his nails and swiped them through the bandages, only to come face to ass with Hana's slick asshole. '_Hmmmm maybe it's got something to do with dogs and wolves?_' he asked himself as he saw a drop of the liquid mix with Hana's juices on his cock. He suddenly smirked as he retracted his claws and stuck two fingers in Hana's ass. He got the reaction he was looking for, along with his own orgasm.

Hana was on cloud nine as she felt Naruto plunge his well endowed cock into her abused pussy again and again. She had no problem submitting to him, hell she had been the one to call herself a bitch first, but only for her Naruto-kun. She had been a bit surprised when he had cut the ribbons from her ass, but hadn't really expected anything until he'd shoved two finger into her lubricated asshole, thereby causing an unforeseen, and totally welcomed, blinding orgasm.

Naruto grunted as Hana's pussy contracted violently around his cock, triggering an orgasm as he howled to the heavens about his pleasure. His cum spurted in thick streams into his lover's womb, truly filling it to the brim and making it expand slightly. He felt her juices splash against his hips and balls, drenching them in her essence and causing him to smell her arousal all the more clearly, while her ass tightly clenched the two fingers inside her second hole. He felt her relax and her body fall to the bed, clearly spent from the orgasm as she breathed heavily, her skin covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Hana, however, was seeing spots in her vision once Naruto had invaded her ass. Her pussy convulsed violently against Naruto's cock, easily obtaining the desired seed to fill her womb, as he ass clenched around the two fingers in her ass. She moaned loudly as she felt her womb expand slightly to accommodate her lover's cream, and she happily noted that she was now full. She felt her pussy and anus relax, before dropping to the bed, exhausted from the intense orgasm that came with having her ass invaded while her pussy was being reamed by her lover.

Naruto chuckled, "Full of surprises today. First you're a gusher, now you love anal. Next I'll find you love to scream!" he said smirking.

Hana half glared at him, still panting slightly, "That was low. And I still have another round so don't you go nowhere yet mister." she growled as she saw Naruto shift in the bed.

Naruto eyed her curiously, "You look tired to me, we can continue tonight Inu-hime." he said, before finding himself being licked and stroked by the feral woman.

She stopped licking to give him a glare, still stroking his hardening erection, "You are going to fuck my ass, or I'll have the girls avoid you for a week!" she threatened.

Naruto gulped. "Yes ma'am." he said hanging his head in defeat.

Hana chuckled as she got into the doggy position once again, shaking her now revealed, and wet, ass at her lover. "Come on, I wanna feel you again, and the girls are waiting downstairs for breakfast." she said smirking.

Naruto chuckled as he placed his erection against her ass, rubbing it between her ass cheeks a few times to ensure he was fully erect before spreading her cheeks and slowly descending into his mate's ass. Hana actually moaned as he pressed inch after inch into her tight asshole, enjoying being penetrated in her ass as much as she did her pussy. As he finally bottomed out, Hana let loose a low howl of pleasure. "Kami this feels awesome!" she said breathlessly.

Naruto grunted in pleasure, "Y-Yeah! Damn your ass is TIGHT Hana-chan!" he said as he felt her sphincter grip his cock.

Hana half glared at him but it was destroyed by her giggle as she ground her ass against his hips, "You feel pretty good too Naruto-kun. NOW FUCK ME!" she responded.

Naruto smirked as he took that as a sign to continue and pulled some of his cock out only to slam it back into her ass, causing her to moan aloud and for Naruto to be spurred on. He was soon fucking her ass with the same abandon that he had when he originally was fucking her pussy. He didn't want to go at a blistering pace as it seemed her ass was not quite as lubricated as her pussy. He grunted with each thrust as his balls slapped against her pussy and her juices dripped down her thighs to create even more stains on the sheets below.

Hana thrust her ass back more and more to meet Naruto's thrusts, "Kami, I-I wiiiiiiiiiiish there was some waaaaaaaaay! for you to fuuuuuuccccccckkkk my ass and pu(uh!)ssy at the same time!" Hana said as she met Naruto thrust for thrust.

Naruto's eyes suddenly took on his famous prankster glint. Hana moaned in disapproval as she felt Naruto's cock disappear from her rear end. "Naruto-kuuuuuuuun!" she whined, as she looked over her shoulder, "Why'd you...stop..." she said as her eyes became wide. She suddenly screamed in ecstasy as both her holes were filled to the brim with Naruto's well endowed cocks.

Naruto had altered his Oiroke no Jutsu long ago, and knew it was a physical change. So, all he had done, was simply apply that to his body and added another dick, sprouting from below his current one, and applied it to Hana's open pussy. She obviously had no complaints by the way she was screaming to the heavens in pleasure. Naruto picked up the pace and could feel that he wouldn't last long with the pleasure input from both his cocks. "Oh YES! HARDER NARUTO-KUN HARDER! I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU!" Hana yelled in pleasure.

Hana was truly living in heaven and singing with the angels as she felt her ass and pussy be thoroughly used by Naruto's cocks. She had been disappointed when he stopped, but finding out that he had granted her wish to be double penetrated had been more than enough to make up for it. She felt her own end nearing, with her ass and pussy convulsing around Naruto's cocks, which she felt were hardening, as sure sign he was about to orgasm, and screamed in ecstasy as his cock hit her G spot and caused her to crash into orgasmic bliss.

Naruto howled out loud as his orgasm hit, and he filled his lover's pussy to the brim with cum, while simultaneously pumping a large amount into her, previously, virgin ass. Her pussy was gushing, as usual, but her ass was a new experience. It tightened considerably around the base of his cock, and at several other spots along his length, but not around the whole thing, not that it did anything to prohibit his orgasm, hell her ass massaged the parts it did constrict, almost like it craved his seed like her womb did. Naruto didn't really care why, all he knew, was that he was certainly doing that again. '_Hmmmm, maybe with Hikari and Anko together?_' he thought as he felt Hana collapse. '_Well I DID make her pass out!_' he thought with some pride.

Hana's eyes rolled into her head as he pussy and ass clenched around Naruto's twin cocks. She felt as he womb expanded again to accommodate his seed, and she felt her ass massage Naruto's dick as it spewed it's contents deep into her rectum. She moaned aloud as she felt her own orgasm hit, and extend as his cum hit her insides, sending warmth throwout her body until she felt darkness overtake her. Her last thought was, '_Definitely a third leg to make me pass out from bliss._' as she thought of Naruto's cock before passing into the warm dark of a pleasure sensory overload.

**End Lemon! (It's Okay to read now!)**

Naruto sighed as he covered Hana, deciding to let her sleep here for now. He admired his mark on her neck before heading to the bathroom and doing his morning rituals before checking his own mark. Where, before, there was a hydra, a fox, and a wolf, there was now an added orange dog with several spots. A Painted Dog, Naruto noted with amusement. It was curled up with the wolf in the center, with the hydra and fox surrounding it against the backdrop of a sun. Naruto chuckled, it was beautiful, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He finished up and headed downstairs, it was time to meet the rest of his family for his birthday.

Namikaze Estates: Noon: Downstairs

Hikari tapped her foot as the girls all waited patiently. They had all agreed to let Hana give him her "present" first as she wanted it to be special. Besides, they could tell he forgot his birthday and what a perfect way to remember, waking up to one of your lovers giving herself to you as a present. Speaking of the girls, following Hana's little question the other day, all of them, Fu included, had either noticed their jealously, or had been called on it in a few cases. Afterwards, the girls had come to a sort of silent agreement, while jealousy was understandable, never let it fester. Each of them were friends and letting the others know about their insecurities would, in turn, let everyone know which subjects were not to be discussed in the presence of others. For example, Hana had the lowest bust size and she was a bit self conscious about it, so talking about bust sizes around her was a bad subject. Same thing with Anko and dirty talking in the bedroom. Being called whore and slut in public had done much harm to her triggers and saying them around her was very strenuous to say the least. Just to name a few.

Her ears perked up, as did everyone else's, as they looked to the stairs only to see Naruto coming downstairs in his usual black outfit with the trench-coat open and his extra features in plain view. He smiled at his girls as he saw the big banner saying, "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun!", along with each of them yelling it, and each of them holding gifts. He shook his head, "You didn't have to do this girls." he said.

Hikari pouted, as did Anko, "Of course we did! You deserve a good birthday. Speaking of which," Hikari smirked devilishly, "Did you enjoy your first gift?" she asked, getting blushes from Fu and Kushina.

Naruto chuckled, "I did. The first, and second, and third... well you get the picture." he said smirking cockily. All of the girls sported huge blushes as they thought, '_Damn that could have been me!_' before shaking their heads to clear them of dirty thoughts.

Amaterasu cleared her throat, "Come on, why don't you come open the gifts." she said, motioning to the sofa. The girls all got excited looks in their eyes, even Fu. Naruto chuckled and took a seat.

Hikari smirked and stepped forward, "I'll go first. I thought about what you like, and what you need, so I decided to get you something you can use for recreational purposes." she said pulling out two packages. She handed them to Naruto, who smiled and nodded in thanks before opening them. One was a brand new MP3 player, straight from the Land of Snow, and the other were some Skullcandy earphones.

Naruto smiled and hugged his Alpha, "Thanks Hikari-chan!" he said, placing the gift to his side.

Anko jumped up and down, "Me next, me next!" she said before practically bowling Hikari over, who glared slightly at her harem sister. She handed him a wrapped package, "Here, I made this for you." she said softly. Naruto raised and eyebrow and opened it, only to gasp, along with everyone else. It was a trench-coat, almost the same as his, except that it had a mesh inlay for defense, and on the back, in bright gold, was the kanji for "Niidaime Kiroii Senko no Konohagakure." "I made it myself. I, just thought you should have something like your dad's since you wanna follow in his footsteps." she said softly.

Naruto jumped up and kissed her quickly, "This is awesome Hidori-hime! I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I wear this to the finals!" he said excitedly, causing all the girls to smirk. Anko blushed slightly as this was the first time they had ever given Naruto a real gift, and she was glad he liked it so much.

Yugito giggled, "Can I go now Anko-chan?" she asked. Anko nodded as Naruto took a seat again, before Yugito stood in front of him, "You helped me a lot Naruto-kun, and I can't ever repay you. So, I have a twofold gift for you today." she said pulling out a scroll, "This is a scroll with 1,000 of your Hiraishin kunai. I hope you can use them well." she said, giving them to a gawking Naruto. The materials for the kunai were rather expensive and a thousand would put a decent dent into Naruto's own savings. He looked up as Yugito smirked and was enveloped in a flash of light.

Naruto suddenly found himself being held by two very beautiful women, both near identical. One, however, had the ears and tail of a lion, with red tips, while the other had two tails and had blue hair/fur. Yugito, who had the lion attributes smirked, "Kiyomi-chan is my best friend, and new sister, so I'd like to be the one who says, when we decide to go further, you get Nibi as well. We share everything and I don't plan on you being the exception." she said.

Naruto nearly frowned until Kiyomi purred before grabbing his head and kissing him fiercely, "I'm gonna enjoy taking turns with Yugito-chan. There's no way you're leaving the bedroom until you pass out from exhaustion." she said seductively.

Yugito sighed, as all the girls just giggled perversely at the thought of Naruto dropping from sexual exhaustion. She bopped Kiyomi on the head, "Later you horny cat!" she said sternly, causing Kiyomi's ears to droop, until they both got off of Naruto and she walked happily over to Hikari, who eyed her up and down, before nodding and glomping her.

"Welcome to the club Kiyomi-chan!" she said happily. "Nice name by the way, I thought you didn't have a human form though?" she asked, getting everyone's attention.

Kiyomi nodded, "Well, Yugito-chan has always been nice to me, so I tried her body and it stuck! Besides, I've always wanted to actually be there for her, not just mentally. Being with Naruto-kun is just a bonus!" she said smirking.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm beginning to think I attract girls like honey attracts bears." he said softly. Luckily, none of the girls were listening to him.

Amaterasu cleared her throat, "I'll go next." she said, gaining everyone's attention. Naruto nodded and Amaterasu pulled out a scroll, "This is a scroll I... (ahem) obtained from Susanoo. It contains five Ranton release Jutsu. I know you only have two currently so this may flesh you out a bit." she said smiling. She didn't mention that she really just snuck into Susanoo's realm and stole the scroll.

Naruto beamed at her, "This will be useful, thanks Ammy-chan." he said, causing her to smile as well.

They heard thumping coming from the stairs and turned to see a glowing Hana land on the ground floor, obviously sore from her escapades. "Ow. Naruto-kun! Come carry me!" she whined. Naruto chuckled and shook his head as she held her arms out like a child. Naruto walked over and picked her up, before laying her on the bed. Amaterasu immediately began to heal her sore muscles so she could participate in the celebration.

Fu nervously stepped forward and held out her own gift, "I-I'm new here so all I could get you was an all-you-can eat coupon for one sitting at Ichiraku Ramen. Sorry." she said softly.

Naruto glomped her, "THAT'S MY FAVORITE PLACE TO EAT! YAHOO!" he said twirling the big breasted Nanabi Jinchuuriki around. Fu giggled at his antics before stepping back.

All eyes went to Kushina as she stepped forward holding a long thin package. "I-I think our family would have wanted you to have this Naruto-kun. It's name is **Tsunami no Nami** (Tsunami's wave)." she said, handing him the package, along with glares from Hikari and Anko.

Naruto ripped the paper from the blade to reveal a sea blue scabbard and hilt. He slowly drew the blade, and watched as it appeared, inch by inch, before him. It had a slight blue hint to the blade, but the thing that put it apart, was the deep blue waves that seemed to flow from the hilt to the tip of the Katana.

"Amazing." Naruto said softly.

"Yes. It is said that only a celestial or demonic weapon could harm this weapon, it is the prized possession of the Uzumaki royal family." Kushina replied.

Naruto shifted his gaze to her as he sheathed the blade, "Then why aren't you using it?" he asked.

Kushina shifted her eyes to the side, "I believe you are a better wielder for it. My current blade, the Aka Shinku, is what I have been using for years. I am used to it." she answered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "That answers that you want me to have it, but not why you don't want to use it." he replied.

Kushina sighed, "I would really rather not say." she said with a tone of trepidation. The rest of the girls narrowed their eyes as well.

"I would still like to know why Kushina." Naruto replied.

Kushina hung her head, seemingly thinking for a few moments before she spoke in a low voice, "This blade has been passed from parent to child in our family for generations," Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I never got a chance to use it myself since my parents could not present me with the blade and, as such, it will not accept me as its master." she paused before continuing, "I do not want the sword to become a mere artifact within some pompous bastard's house but also, it has a unique ability which can be activated, I believe it would serve you well. That is why I wanted to give it to you." she said with slight hope in her voice, but also some hesitancy.

Naruto eyed her for a moment before speaking, "What's it's ability?" he asked with slight excitement in his voice. Hikari and Anko frowned as they noticed his tone.

Kushina's hope increased slightly, "There are really two abilities. For both, you have to channel chakra into the blade. The first, is to create a wave of water from your chakra, the more chakra, the bigger the wave. It's used to set the stage for water ninjutsu, seeing as most Uzumaki were strong water types. The second, and far more useful, is a healing blade." she said, shocking those present, "If you channel chakra into the hilt specifically, a green aura will appear around the blade and heal almost any injury. However, the graver the injury, the more down time. The thing is, if you use it to heal, like say, a cut, then it would be stuck in the healing phase for the next hour, a finger, maybe three, a life threatening injury, always a day." she explained.

There was silence for a moment before Naruto smirked and glomped Kushina, "Thanks so much Kushina-chan! This blade is awesome!" he said excitedly. Kushina smiled broadly and relaxed, whilst most of the girls, sans Hikari and Anko, just smiled as their man accepted the gift.

Hana clapped her hands together, silencing everyone, "Let's eat huh? I'm starved!" she said happily. Everyone attributed it to the sex marathon she had that morning, and most were grumbling mentally about her being a lucky bitch, even if they had okayed it. In any case, the group moved to the kitchen and ate lunch, which was Kushina's ramen of course, and it was nearing three when they were all seated in the living room once again, chatting happily about random things.

Amaterasu leaned forward, "Hey, Naruto, can I see your new blade?" she asked. Naruto nodded and handed her the blue weapon. Amaterasu slowly unsheathed it before whistling in appreciation. "This is one mighty fine blade! I doubt the Kusanagi could chip this thing, and I was doubting your words earlier Kushina-chan." she said, admiring the workmanship and art on the blade.

That caused Hikari to snap, "What's so great about a stupid blade?" she yelled, catching everyone's attention. "It was given to him by his _mother _who, might I add, was never here!" she growled out as she glared at Kushina.

Hana opened her mouth to try and stop the oncoming shit storm, but Anko cut her off, "Yeah, who the hell do you think you are! You claim you wanna be his lover, but then give him gift only his _mother _could give him? I'm not gonna let you play with Naruto-kun's heart!" she yelled as she stood, along with Hikari.

They prepared to strike forward, with Kushina standing to defend herself when both girls found their mate marks burning uncomfortably. Everyone turned to see Naruto's golden chakra swirling around him angrily, "**That. Is. Enough!**" he said calmly as he glared at his first two loves. Suddenly, they had a feeling they went to far.

**Buwahahahaha Evil Cliffhanger no Jutsu!**

**A/N: **Okay, well that's all for today! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Nothing funny for today, I'm too tired at the moment, I promise to bring you something funny next week though! Oh and Read and Review Please!


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: I'm back again everyone! Now, I left you all with a bit of a cliffhanger in the last chapter. I hope none of you begrudge me for it. ;) Now, I have had a few people say that the dual cock thing from Naruto was a bit much... Sorry, but.. get used to it cause it WILL reappear at least twice in this fic. I do not believe in focusing on one girl while leaving another to her own devices, if you can help it. In any case, You will see Naruto's reaction to Hikari and Anko's actions, and expect a little action from Orochimaru as well!

P.S. Much thanks to The Fanfic Stealer for his suggestion on the sword. Honestly, I couldn't think of a cool name, but the one he suggested freaking rocks! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon does not own anything but his own ideas.**

_"Disappointment to a noble soul is what cold water is to burning metal; it strengthens, tempers, intensifies, but never destroys it." by Eliza Tabor_

**Alpha's Rule, and Hebi's Strike!**

Naruto's eyes were an icy blue as he glared at his two first loves. He was not mad at them, never mad. His eyes shone with disappointment, and the two girls seemed to shrink under that gaze. They had never done anything to disappoint him before, maybe annoy him, but never on this scale. Naruto was in quite a bind. Kushina's gift, while controversial, was far too useful, and thoughtful, to be denied. He would never have the ability to heal his loved ones on his own, and the sword gave him that. However, his lovers obviously took it as a gift from a mother, and not as a fellow lover.

Naruto was not blind. He noticed the way Hikari and Anko judged everything Kushina did, and he planned to address that, if it ever got to a point where it required him to step in. Naruto had fervently hoped Hikari and Anko could look past the exterior as they had done so many times and see Kushina as a fellow lover, alas it seemed Naruto had to settle the issue. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Hikari, Anko, Listen to what I'm about to say carefully." he said, gaining everyone's attention, "You promised me to give Kushina-chan a chance, and you have not kept that promise." he said. The two girls opened their mouths, but never got the chance to object, "You have been judging her by mother standards from the day she first showed up. She was kind enough to cook for all of us considering none of us are good cooks, or have the time to cook. Sure, she fussed over me, but you girls all do the same. I am disappointed in you and have had enough." he said calmly.

Hikari stepped forward, "N-Naruto-kun..." she started.

Naruto shook his head, "No! I have allowed you to berate Kushina-chan for long enough. Until you can treat Kushina-chan the same way you treat Ammy-chan, or Hana-chan, I wish for you to stay at the lab." he said completely serious.

Hikari and Anko reeled from that. "W-What! You want to throw US out because SHE broke the rules and acted like a mother!" Anko yelled, her temper showing.

Kushina glared, "Don't you accuse me of that! I wanted him to have the sword! He is entitled to it and it augments his abilities perfectly! The conditions suck, yes, but it's an Uzumaki sword and there's no way I'd let Naruto-kun go into battle without every possible advantage!" she yelled.

Hikari glared back at her, "THAT'S MOTHERING! Why can't you just trust him to be fine, without having you watching over his shoulder!" she yelled back.

Kushina turned her glare to Hikari, "So you're telling me that YOU'VE never mothered him a bit? I've seen Hana and Amaterasu take care of him the same as me! I just want him to be happy, and strong. There's no reason I should have to watch myself just because YOU might perceive the action as motherly!" she screamed at her opponent.

Naruto had allowed Kushina to defend herself, but this was getting a bit out of hand. That is, until Hana and Amaterasu stepped in and glared at their friends while Fu and Yugito stood next to Kushina. "Naruto-kun asked you to do something. I suggest you do it." Hana said seriously as she stared down Anko.

Anko opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a bright flash of gold, and finding both herself, and Hikari, standing in Naruto's lab, with a very sullen Naruto in front of them. "You have ignored me for the second time. Stay here, and think about what you have done. I love you, the same as I love Kushina, I don't want to lose any of you, but I won't let you blame her for something she couldn't control. If you come near the house, without making up with Kushina-chan..." Naruto looked into their eyes, showing he was dead serious, and extremely sad, "Then I will lock you out, and you will have to either find another lover, or work your way back into my heart again." he said as he looked down, before adding, "Please don't make me lock you out." he pleaded softly, before disappearing in a golden flash.

The two girls' jaws were on the floor, and were soon joined by their knees as they realized they had just hurt Naruto more than the villagers ever had. "My Kami, what have we done?" Hikari asked softly as the two began to sob quietly.

Namikaze Estates: Same Time (Saturday)

A scream of frustration was heard throughout the the compound as Naruto appeared in the training grounds and punched a log, turning it into splinters. The other girls quickly came out of the house to see Naruto busting up his training ground. They looked on, both saddened and impressed by the sheer damage he inflicted on the barren patch of dirt. Saddened that his faith in Hikari and Anko had taken a blow, and impressed that he didn't just outright let loose and start throwing Jutsu around.

After nearly ten minutes of senseless violence, Naruto took a shuddering breath and slumped to the ground, crying softly. Amaterasu and Hana immediately rushed to his side, with the other four girls not far behind. Naruto's two lovers fell to their knees beside him and started whispering soothing words into his ears. Kushina, Yugito, and Kiyomi watched the scene with some envy while Fu was sad that she couldn't comfort him like he had comforted her. She honestly didn't know him well enough to really comfort him, unlike the other girls present.

Naruto sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Thanks girls." he said smiling at his two lovers first, then at the others. He stood up and looked to Fu, seeing her nervousness, smiled, "Fu-chan, You may not know me very well, but you are safe here. Please don't be nervous about approaching any of us." he said smiling warmly at her. Fu returned his smile and Naruto nodded, "With that said, I would like to get to know you better over dinner. May I ask you to grace me with your presence one day this week?" he asked. Fu blushed bright red but nodded happily. "Good. Friday, 7 PM Okay with you?" he asked, to which he recieved another nod.

Kushina felt a pang in her chest and looked down, until she found her chin being lifted by Naruto, "I was trying to be nice and let Hikari and Anko settle with you a bit, but that doesn't seem possible. I know I haven't really approached you yet, and I wish to rectify that. Wednesday, 7 PM as well. Would you honor me by being my date for the evening?" he asked smiling softly.

Kushina's eyes went wide before she squealed in excitement and glomped Naruto yelling, "Yes!" Naruto, surprised by her actions, took a step back to brace himself, before he found himself being kissed by a VERY attractive red head. Kushina realized what she did and swiftly backed up, blushing bright red just like Fu.

The four non-blushing girls all chuckled in amusement, however Kiyomi pouted after that. "I wanna kiss him like that too!" she said childishly. Naruto blinked before disappearing and grabbing Kiyomi, kissing her too. Kiyomi blinked in surprise as they broke their kiss, before chuckling. "Glad to see you accepted me so fast." she said smiling softly.

Naruto nodded, "Well, Yugito often spoke that you two were quite close, never mentioned you were gonna share me, but I can work with that." he said smiling as he stepped away from her.

Hana cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention, "As nice as all of this is, and I'm glad to see you handling Hikari and Anko so well Naruto-kun." she said, getting a frown from Naruto, "I wish to talk with the two of them about their actions, and I believe it would be beneficial if Kushina-chan were to talk to them as well." she said. Noticing Naruto openeing his mouth, she quickly intercepted him, "WITHOUT you present. I believe they can work out their frustrations, but, with you running interference, they will never get the chance. Allow me and Ammy-chan to work with them." she said with hope in her voice.

Naruto was quiet for a moment, until Kushina spoke up, "I think they are right, and I would like to work things out with them. Please let us work this out. I don't want you to lose them over me. As much as they may not like me, I respect them for their actions towards you." she said softly.

Naruto sighed, "I never can deny you girls. Alright, but if they can't work it out before the Chunin Exam finals. I will have to take drastic measures." he answered, before looking right at Kushina, "And don't think that I'm doing this just for you. While you are important, they are too blinded by their love to look past something that is out of your control. Maybe some time away will let them see more clearly." he said, getting a nod from Kushina. Happy smiles spread to the other girls' faces as they realized that Naruto didn't just protect them from outside threats, but from themselves as well.

Wednesday: Noon: Naruto's Lab

Hikari and Anko had done exactly as Naruto had said, and thought through their actions. While they still believed that Kushina was over stepping her bounds, they could see that they may have overreacted. The girls had yet to visit them, but that would change today. Hana and Amaterasu were currently strolling towards the lab, intent on making the two women understand that their petty judgements about Kushina had hurt Naruto rather deeply, thank goodness for having other girls to cheer him up though.

The two friends soon arrived and knocked on the hidden door. Anko answered it, a bit surprised as they would usually just Shunshin in. "May we come in?" Hana asked. Anko nodded and moved aside so they could step inside. Soon enough, the four friends, and Naruto lovers, were seated in Naruto's study, the same place Anko first met him. Hana looked to Amaterasu, who nodded, "It would be best if we explain why we are here. Tonight, Kushina-chan will be going on a date with Naruto-kun, and we wish to speak with you about what you did on Saturday." she stated calmly.

Anko and Hikari bristled at the news, but remained seated, they remembered what happened the last time they went after Kushina, and the warning that Naruto gave them. "W-Why would he do that?" Hikari asked.

Amaterasu shook her head, "Because he likes her, probably even loves her. From the moment she showed up, she has been nothing but kind and supportive to both him, and us. Hana and I are here to find out just why you are so set on kicking Kushina out." she replied.

Anko frowned and Hikari snarled lightly, "She says she won't be his mother but then gives him that sword? Not to mention constantly cooking for him and watching over every little thing he does! I'll repeat it, How is that not mothering?" Hikari replied heatedly.

Hana sighed, "You're right, that's what a mother does." she said, getting triumphant looks from Anko and Hikari. "BUT, that is also what a wife and lover do. You have both overseen his training on different occasions. You're telling me you never micromanaged everything he did whilst he trained under you?" she asked, looking to ANko specifically.

Anko looked away, knowing she had done that exact same thing when she taught him. "Then why didn't he take her out before then?" Hikari asked.

Anko perked up and glared back, "Yeah, if he saw her as just a lover then why has it taken him so long to ask her out?" she added.

Amaterasu sighed in exasperation, "He was trying to be nice and take your feelings into consideration, but since you are so dead set against it, he decided to get you away and let you cool off without her around. He asked her out because you two are no longer there and he can treat her like he treats us without offending you!" she said heatedly.

Hikari and Anko were floored! He had been waiting for their okay to ask her out? They felt warmth spread through their chests, before it came crashing down as they realized they had kept Naruto from a girl he liked simply because of their own prejudices, however justified they may be. Anko sighed, "Sorry about that. But I still think Kushina overstepped her bounds." she replied, getting a nod from Hikari, and sighs from their two friends.

Hana shook her head, "Look. This weekend, Kushina-chan will come by and talk with you. We will be accompanying her. Let's make this real simple." she said before leaning forward and letting her chakra and Ki, which had been increased to near ANBU levels by her training with her new summons, "If you try to harm her, or just ignore her, then we will be forced to tell Naruto-kun that you will not look past your own stupid ideals and he will have to use drastic measures." she said darkly.

Hikari and Anko both frowned and leaned back a bit from the intimidating feral woman, "We don't want to do that, so promise us you will hear her out without prejudice." Amaterasu added.

Hikari and Anko shared a look before sighing themselves, "Fine." They said. Hana and Amaterasu fixed them with 'The Look', you know, the one your girlfriend gets when she knows you're lying? Yeah, that one. Hikari and Anko grumbled but added, "We promise to hear her out without prejudice to the best of our abilities." they droned out.

Hana and Amaterasu smiled, "Good!" Hana said smiling. It seems, that things were looking up.

Animal Kingdom (The restaurant): 7: 15 PM

True to his word, Naruto had picked up Kushina at 7 for their date, which was going well so far. He had brought her a bouqet of roses, and a storage scroll of ramen considering the two ate ramen like children eat chocolate. She had been flattered by the personal gift and had kissed him on the cheek for it, not wanting to push her bounds too far. Naruto had been slightly saddened by that, but dismissed it and had proceeded to take her to his second favorite place to eat, and the only high class restaurant that currently let him dine there. Apparently, they had done some renovating, and expansion, seeing as they had added sections for slugs, phoenixes, bugs, and monkeys.

Naruto smiled at the maitre'd, who smiled back, "Ah Mister Uzumaki! Welcome back. The usual?" he asked.

Naruto smiled, "Hello, and no thank you. May we get a seat in the phoenix section this time?" he inquired.

The maitre'd nodded happily, "Of course!" he replied as he picked up two menus and motioned for the two Uzumakis to follow him. Kushina looked around, impressed with the artwork and the beautiful feel of the restaurant as whole. She noticed many shinobi eating here, and quite a few from the Aburame clan were in the bug section. They were soon seated and their drinks were taken quickly, the staff knowing who Naruto was.

Naruto was dressed in his usual high profile attire, a dark blue kimono with a storm raging in the background, along with a golden wolf against a full moon on the back. Kushina, however, had opted for a maroon dress, which oddly accentuated both her purple eyes and her red hair. It showed a generous amount of cleavage, having a V neck, leaving her back open, along with a slit running down the right side so she could move freely. She wore red high heels to finish the look.

"Well? What do you think?" Naruto asked with a smirk. He had noticed her wandering eyes.

Kushina blushed in embarrassment, "It's very beautiful. The artwork was very well done." she replied.

Naruto nodded, "Indeed, I was impressed when I first saw it as well. So, tell me a bit about yourself. I know you like ramen, you can cook, and you are obviously Jounin level at least." he said as he brought his arms to the tabletop and rested his head in his hands.

Kushina shook away her embarrassment and cleared her thoughts, "Let's see, I was, and am, known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, I'm a master of my own Kenjutsu style, I'm damn close to being a Fuinjutsu master, second only to you right now, my favorite ramen is salt ramen, I don't like to fight if I can help it, even if my temper makes it seem otherwise, and I didn't really like my hair until I met Minato." she said as they decided on their dinner dishes.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's too bad." he said looking at his menu, "I think your hair is beautiful." he added, not looking at her because of the slight blush on his face.

Kushina's own face turned as red as her hair and looked away, "Definitely got that taste from Minato." she commented shyly. "W-What do you like about it?" she asked, not looking him in the eye.

Naruto chuckled, "That's right, you weren't there when I was talking to Fu-chan and the others. I guess I can repeat what I said there." he said, causing her to perk up and look at him. "I just wanna make you lie down on a bed, with your hair down, and then cuddle up next to you, using your hair like a bed." he said, blushing.

Kushina blushed, "I-I see. What were you talking about in Fu's room?" she asked, trying to get off of this embarrassing subject.

Naruto chuckled, "The girls were a bit uneasy at having such a... well-endowed female in the house, so I told them that you are all special, and attractive, in your own ways. Granted, I only listed off things that were physical, but I could go on all day about your wonderful personalities so I just decided to keep it short." he commented, causing her to smile warmly at him.

"I'm glad you are so loving Naruto-kun. You really are a blessing to those who think they are beyond forgiveness." she replied softly.

Naruto shook his head, "Not at all. I am the one being blessed. Blessed by your affections, all of them, which I have done nothing to earn." he replied as the food came to the table.

As Naruto focused on the waiter, he missed the massive blush on Kushina's face. '_Does he really believe that? Or is he just that smooth?_' she asked herself. She looked closer at him and caught no lie, or deceit, '_Perhaps it is a bit of both. But, that doesn't matter._' she thought as she, once again, smiled warmly at Naruto, '_He deserves it, and I'll be damned if he doesn't get all the love he deserves._' she thought, before mentally sighing, '_Looks like I'mma have to beat some sense into Hikari and Anko though. Oh well, let's just make sure Naruto-kun is happy for the night, worry about them friday._' she thought.

Naruto finished his dinner and gave Kushina a serious look. "Say Kushina-chan." he said, gaining her attention, "What do you think of renaming Tsunami no Nami to something like, Seiryuuga (Fang of the Azure Dragon)?" he asked.

Kushina tapped her chopsticks on the plate, thinking about it, before smiling, "I like it!" she replied with a smile.

Naruto smiled back, "So it's okay?" he asked, gaining a nod from his date, "Thanks Kushina-chan!" he said happily. Kushina just kept on smiling.

The two spent the rest of the night in a comfortable silence. Soon, they were headed back to the Namikaze estates. As they walked through the gates, Kushina turned and pinned Naruto to the wall. She swiftly smashed her lips into his own, surprising him, although he didn't stay that way for long. They continued to play tonsil hockey for a good five minutes before breaking for air. Kushina smirked at the flushed man, "There's some important words I say only to the men who compliment my hair, do you want to hear them Naruto-kun?" she asked softly, her breath tickling his ear and neck. He nodded dumbly, not really sure what was going on, "I love you." she whispered before kissing him again, gently this time, but with no less amount of passion.

They broke again, and Naruto had a goofy look on his face, causing the red head to giggle as he looked to cute. She traced his whisker marks, causing him to purr out loud. Naruto blushed slightly, "As much as I like this Kushina-chan, I think we should get home." he said.

Kushina nodded, "Fine. The date was good Naruto-kun. Would you take me on another once the exams are done?" she asked brazenly.

Naruto smiled softly and kissed her chastely, "Of course Benihime-chan." he said as they began to walk inside. Once again, he missed the blush spreading it's way across her face.

Unknown Location: Thursday: Early Morning

Orochimaru smirked evilly at his lieutenant, a large muscled man by the name of Iwao, no last name. He was just as beastly as the men he would command. He had dark brown, almost black eyes, with black hair that fell shaggily around his head. He was a bodybuilder, and could easily match Maito Gai in a strength contest. He wore black cargo pants and a grey shirt, with black combat boots. "Do you understand your orders?" he asked.

Iwao smirked ferally, "So, I take these soldiers, go into the forest of death to one of your old bases, find these two babes and make them my bitches?" he asked. Orochimaru nodded, "Sounds good to me, my lord. I will set out right away! I can't wait to have those Bitches moaning my name!" he yelled as he took off.

Orochimaru cackled, "Soon, I will kill you, Kyuubi, for mettling in my plans! Iwao will weaken you, and I will have the chance to strike a blow where it truly hurts in the final exam! KUKUKUKUKUKU!" he said, with a dark gleam in his eyes.

Next Day: Six PM: Forest of Death Surrounding Naruto's Lab

Kushina was currently approaching the Lab on her own. Amaterasu and Hana had opted to stay behind and finish up Fu's sprucing for her date with Naruto, but they would join her within the hour. Her spirits had been high ever since her date with Naruto-kun, which had ended rather well, and the girls had all squealed at how romantic it was when he made that comment about their love. Fu, while still a bit wary, had actually blushed deep red at that and was seriously considering joining the bandwagon if that's how he thought of his girls. Yugito and Hana had shared a look, Fu was already on board, she just didn't know it yet.

Kushina landed in the clearing leading to the lab only to immediately jump back and dodge a strange hulking creature that landed where she was just a moment before. She glared at the creature, which looked around stupidly before turning its head towards the small door hidden in one of the trees and advancing. Kushina took this moment to unseal her katana, happy that she had suspected she may need to fight Hikari and Anko, and observed the creature. It was large, obviously used for muscle and not speed. To put it simply, it looked like an overgrown gorilla, easily larger than the average man, with no fur and thin beady eyes, a large sunken nose, and sharp jagged teeth. It's arms were the size of a large tree trunk, with fists easily large enough to bury a man in one shot. It's legs were short, but stocky.

She narrowed her eyes and took notice of it's thick hide. '_Well, looks like I've got my work cut out for me._' she thought as she silently assumed the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style. She was not a master, but she was proficient with most of the attacks. She jumped into the air and descended with great speed, putting her whole being behind the attack, "**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryutsuisen!**(Dragon Hammer Strike)" She yelled as she drove her sword into the beast's head, splitting it cleanly in half.

Kushina stood and took notice of her surroundings, before dropping into her own Kenjutsu stance. She was surrounded by at least thirty more of those monsters. '_Great, even more of them! What are they doing here?_' she mentally asked.

Iwao smirked from above, "Kami is blessing me! Not two, but three women!" he said happily. He turned to the leader of the drones down below, "Beat her up, but don't kill her." he ordered. The hulking monster nodded dumbly and jumped down, ready to follow the orders of his leader. The leader grunted to his drones, who nodded and began to advance on Kushina.

Kushina scowled, until she heard a very surprising, and welcomed voice. "**Katon: Kitsune Tsume!**" (Fire Release: Foxes Claw!) Hikari yelled as she raised her hand, encasing her hand in fox fire before enlarging the fire to an Akimichi size, and slamming it down on one of the drones, slicing him to ribbons with the giant claws.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa!**" (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld) Anko yelled as she caught two of her own monsters, causing them to sink and fall into the swamp, before it closed up, killing them.

Kushina smiled softly as the two girls landed beside her, "Thanks for the help." she said.

Hikari and Anko gave her a slight glare, "Don't be mistaken, we still don't like your actions, but if you die, then we can't judge you. Until you talk with us, you have to live." Hikari said.

Anko smirked, "Besides, if you die, then Naruto-kun would be sad, and we won't make him sad a second time in our lives." she said before rushing forward and attacking more of the beasts. Hikari smirked and gave a howl before diving into the frey, her claws alight with fire as she shredded the monsters into bits.

Kushina shook her head before smirking, "If you can't beat'em, join'em. LET'S ROCK!" she yelled as she too dove into the mass of enemies, activating her wings and becoming a fiery maelstrom of destruction.

Iwao scowled from his position in the trees. The grunts were worthless! They had been fighting for over and hour and couldn't even land a hit on these women! He growled in annoyance as he watched the two red heads demolish nearly twenty of his soldiers, as the purple haired one continued to either poison, sink, or turn the remaining monsters into porcupines. He flexed his muscles and started channeling chakra throughout his body. These girls were strong, but he would have them, one way or another.

Animal Kingdom: Same Time (approximately 7: 15)

Naruto and Fu arrived at the restaurant, much to the maitre'd's surprise, and were quickly seated in the bug section. Naruto noticed the nervousness, and hidden anger, coming from Fu as she looked to the other people in the area. It confused him, and he resolved to find out just why she was acting so strangely. They quickly ordered their drinks and Naruto turned to Fu.

Naruto, once again, wore his high class Kimono with the storm and wolf on it. He was not one to spend much on expensive things so he had only two, and liked this one the best. He took in Fu's apparel and was pleased with his girlfriends/mates choice in preparing his date for the evening. She wore an orangeish red Kimono with a pale green Obi, both colors accentuating her natural look. They had forgone any makeup, seeing as Naruto preferred a natural beauty anyways. The kimono was parted at the top, showing plenty of her, now large, cleavage, however she seemed to be uncomfortable with it as she continuously shifted her shoulders. Her hair fell naturally, her hair clip gone from it's usual place.

Naruto focused on Fu and gave her a concerned look, "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Fu looked over to him and flinched slightly, "I'll be fine. I'm just not used to being in a place with so many... _humans_." she commented, still shifting nervously.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked.

Fu shook her head, "It's fine Naruto-kun. Let's just enjoy dinner." she said, trying to smile warmly at him. Naruto smiled back, but frowned as she once again began to look around like someone was going to pop up and attack her.

He sighed as he motioned the waiter over. "May we place our order to go?" he asked, getting a nod from the confused waiter, "Good then please return in two minutes for our order." he said, before turning to Fu, who was looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"What did you do that for? I said I'd be fine." she practically hissed at him.

"Do you know what you want?" Naruto asked, ignoring her question. Fu glared at him but nodded, "Good please order." he said as the waiter walked up once again. Fu humphed and ordered, getting angrier by the second. Naruto nodded to her and made a clone, ordered his own food, and grabbed her before disappearing in a shunshin.

Hidden Waterfall: Same Time

Fu turned and glared heatedly at Naruto, "I asked what the hell you did that for?" she screamed at him.

Naruto frowned, "You were not relaxed, you were not fine, and I will not stand for my date to feel threatened. Tonight, YOU are important, nothing else." he answered. Fu swallowed her words at that. Naruto's face softened, as a clone appeared and laid out a blanket and a candle, "Now would you please tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly as he sat down on the blanket.

Fu stared at him silently for a moment before her shoulders drooped and she sat in front of him. "I-I don't like humans. The people in Takigakure always treated me harshly. I was never considered _human _and for the longest time, I believed that. Until Nanabi opened up to me and really began to be my friend, I isolated myself from the people, still do really. I was forced to be a kunoichi, I never wanted that. But, the people would have been outraged if their 'weapon' was not trained. I... I_HATE humans!_" she said venomously.

Naruto frowned again, "That's pretty harsh. But that doesn't explain your nervousness." he replied.

Fu shook her head, "I am not comfortable around humans. Your mates, girlfriends, and family are different as they live with two other Jinchuuriki. I just, can't relax around them. I'm so used to being treated like an animal that I don't let my guard down in crowded places." she said softly, her head down. "I'm-I'm eighteen Naruto. I've never been affectionate with anyone, all the men in Taki consider me worthless or a whore. I've never been given the chance for love, or even lust. Shibuki-sama tried to help, but he is not romantically interested in me. He's more like my older brother." she explained, causing Naruto's eyes to soften more and more. "I-I just want to feel like a woman, and tonight, I was so nervous meeting you, then all those people! I-I can't..." she said, sobbing softly.

Naruto moved quickly, grabbing her hand as she rose to leave. "Don't go anywhere Fu-chan. You are here, with me, tonight. I won't sleep with you, if that's what you're asking, but I will try my best to see that you see what I see." he said softly, as he pulled her close and began to stroke her hair.

Fu sniffled, "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to act around you." she replied.

Naruto chuckled, a deep rumbling in his chest, "Tell you what. I want you to relax and take a deep breath." he said, causing her to do just that, "Now breathe in." Breath in, "And Out." he said, causing her to breathe out. "Good." he said softly. "Now, I want you to sit back, and talk about yourself, your likes, dislikes, hobbies anything you want to. If you can make it through the night, I'll do anything you ask me to." he said smiling warmly at her.

Fu blinked away a few tears, finding herself much calmer after the breathing exercise. "A-anything?" she asked, getting a nod from Naruto, she took another deep breath, and began to tell him of Shibuki.

Forest of Death: Same Time

Kushina and Hikari finished off the last enemy just in time to see Iwao drop in front of them and charge. They quickly decided to dodge the muscled man, and were happy they did so as he shattered a tree trunk with one punch. Kushina looked to Hikari, "Dodge?" she asked, getting a very enthusiastic nod from her Kitsune like partner. They both decided to use speed against power and charged their enemy. They worked in tandem, surprisingly well, as they used one another's attacks to feint and strike, never dealing a lethal blow however.

Iwao jumped back, smirking at the girls, "You are good. I am happy that Lord Orochimaru sent me to break you." he said grinning evilly.

Kushina frowned, "That snake fucker will get it when we find him! As for breaking us, good luck with that! You'll never get the chance!" she yelled at her enemy.

Hikari smirked, "For once, I agree with her. You'll never get the chance." she said as she looked over his shoulder, causing his eyes to widen. Anko descended from the tree and sunk her fangs into the man, jumping free as he lashed out with his arm to try and knock her away.

Anko smirked evilly, his blood dripping from her fangs, "I've just injected you with a nice amount of poison, you'll be dead in three minutes." she said confidently.

Iwao scowled before smirking crazily. He began to laugh,long and loud, as his body began to transform. It took on a dark grey color, with shuriken markings at random spots on his body. His muscles seem to expand, and the wound on his shoulder healed up, "Excellent! I haven't had someone push me like this in a long time! I'm going to enjoy beating you into the ground, and then forcing your bodies into submission!" he cackled insanely.

The three girls shared a look, before nodding and taking up their respective stances. "Sorry, only Naruto-kun gets to enjoy our bodies." Anko said. Iwao growled and charged forward, with speeds matching Rock Lee on crack. Luckily, the girls were just as fast, unfortunately, they had to begin trying to block some of his attacks as he was too fast for them to dodge completely.

This, of course, was a bad idea, which Hikari found out too soon. She had executed a feint attack with Anko, only to be hit with Iwao's left arm. Luckily, she threw up her arms, but she could feel the bones in her arms fracture in several places from the impact. Kushina, being opposite Anko and Hikari, noticed this and immediately, dashed forward, intent on saving her lover's first mate. She met Iwao's second fist with her sword, cutting deeply into the skin, and causing him to roar in pain.

The three girls beat a hasty retreat, gaining some distance between them. Kushina turned to Hikari, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Hikari nodded, "I'll be fine. (wince) Let's just kill this bastard already!" she growled out.

Anko smirked, "Agreed, what do ya say to a little tag team?" she asked, gaining devious smirks from her fellow Naruto lovers.

Back with Iwao, he growled as he felt his skin finish repairing, he didn't have much longer in this form so he rushed towards the girls, only to find an injured Hikari propped up on a tree. "Awwwwww, how sweet, they decided to save themselves and abandon you to my mercies. Don't worry, I won't be gentle!" he said darkly as he advanced, being stupid enough not to check his surroundings.

Hikari smirked as Kushina burst from the ground, her Katana gone, as she attacked him fiercely, "No one attacks my friend and gets away with it BITCH!" she yelled as she tried to launch the surprised man in the air. she slammed her foot into his chest, lifting him off the ground, and setting him up for the next step.

Anko phased into view beside Kushina and smirked, "**Doton: Chikyū no kobushi!**"(Earth Release: Earth Fist!) she yelled as she slammed her fist into his stomach, forcing him into the air.

Hikari smirked this time as he finally took her in, and paled. "**Katon: Dai Karyu Endan no Jutsu!**" (Fire Release: Great Fire Dragon technique) she yelled as a massive dragon made of blue fire slammed into the cursed man, turning him into ashes.

The three girls sighed in happiness before looking at one another and smiling brightly, just as Amaterasu and Hana landed. Hana looked around, and sweatdropped, "What just happened?" she asked.

Kushina sighed and shook her head, "Hikari-chan has some damage to her arms, let's get inside and we can talk there. Besides," she said eyeing Naruto's first lovers, "I think we won't have a problem anymore." she continued. Hana and Amaterasu blinked in confusion, while Hikari and Anko both shared a look that said, 'Maybe we SHOULD give her a chance.'

Hidden Waterfall: Same Time

Fu had regaled Naruto with tales of Shibuki, and he listened quietly. After nearly a half hour of storytelling Naruto smiled softly, "It sounds like Shibuki-sama would be someone I'd be happy to meet." he said warmly.

Fu smiled, "Definitely!" she replied happily. Naruto's clone had already arrived with their food, and the two had eaten, finishing mere minutes ago.

"As much as I like hearing about Shibuki, I want to hear about FU. What does she like to do?" he asked softly.

Fu blushed and looked down. "I-I like to watch a waterfall, especially at sunset or sunrise, when the light hits the water just right, it makes the waterfall look like molten gold!" she said, shyly at first, until she got excited at the end, "I like to train, try new Jutsu's, and (murmur)." she said getting shy at the end.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as his eyes got a devious glint, "What was that? I didn't hear you." he said.

Fu blushed a deep red, "I like to dance under a waterfall alright!" she said embarrassed.

Naruto chuckled, "I'm sure you're a very graceful dancer." he replied, causing her to look away, still flushed.

"What about you?" she asked. "What does Naruto Uzumaki like to do?"

Naruto smirked, "I like to train, cuddle with my girls, howl at the moon, study seals, and a multitude of other things. But, my favorite thing to do," he said, still smirking as she connected with his eyes, "Is to spoil my girls rotten. I was always at the bottom of the totem pole as a kid, and I now have the money to give my lovers anything they want and more, and it makes me happy to see them spoil themselves rotten." he said smiling warmly.

Fu giggled, "That's very irresponsible of you." she commented, although she liked the sound of his favorite thing to do.

Naruto chuckled, "Maybe so, but I believe it is getting late, and we must be heading home." he said, with some sadness in his voice.

Fu caught his eye, as she fidgeted, "You promised me something." she said softly.

Naruto nodded, turning to face her fully, "Indeed I did. What is it you want?" he asked.

Fu looked him in the eye, staring at him for a good minute before becoming a blur of orange and green, and slamming her lips into Naruto's, forcing him onto his back as they made out furiously. They broke apart, panting for breath. "Two things." she said breathlessly, as she rested her head against his chest, "First, promise me you won't let me go back to Taki." she said softly, almost whispering, with need.

Naruto stiffened slightly, but smiled, "I promise." he replied, causing a smile to spread across her face.

"Good." she replied. "You made me feel more human tonight, than most of my life combined. You also made me feel... more ... _feminine _than ever before." she said softly. "Second, I want you to treat me like you do one of your lovers tonight. Not the sex, but I want to share your bed." she whispered.

Naruto blinked in surprise, before smiling warmly, and kissing the top of her head, "As you wish, Bagu-hime. (Bug Princess)" he whispered back, as they disappeared from the blanket.

They arrived at the house, and Naruto quickly stripped to his boxers, climbing under the sheets, and turning away from Fu as she too stripped to her underwear. She crawled into bed and tapped his shoulder. He turned over only to find himself spooning the back of Fu's body. "Goodnight Naruto-kun." she whispered as she began to fall asleep. Naruto smirked and snaked his arms around her. Kissing her head goodnight, he too drifted off into the peaceful realm of slumber.

Naruto's Lab: After Fight

The five girls quickly took their seats, with Hana aiding Hikari's arms in their healing so they would be fine after a few nights or so. Anko turned to Kushina, "You surprised me tonight. I didn't expect you to stand up for Hikari-chan so quickly, especially after what we did. You have an hour to argue with us." she said, going with the preset time the two women had agreed on when they were informed of Kushina's visit.

While Hana and Amaterasu frowned, Kushina nodded, "Very well. I will say my piece, and leave you to judge. I'm not going to bother arguing with you two about my actions, Naruto-kun accepts them for what they are, and that's all that counts. You two are very close to his heart, being the first two women to truly love him. When you said you would give me a shot, but didn't really try, you really hurt him." she said, causing the two girls to frown and look away in shame.

"We didn't mean to." Hikari said softly.

"Indeed, I know that. I will no longer cater to you, and neither will Naruto-kun. You know this. He has not separated you from him because of me, but rather, because you two need time to think rationally, and not with JUST his best interest in mind. He is trying to teach you to look for the truth in actions, and not be blinded by your own feelings. I'm sure you would figure this out eventually, but I am not going to stand by while he distances himself from you two." she said, shocking the girls present.

"Why not?" Anko asked curiously, the battle earlier having formed a bit of trust between the girls.

"On our date, You know what Naruto-kun said to me?" she asked, getting negative nods from the four girls, "He said, 'I am the one blessed. Blessed by your affections, all of them, which I have done nothing to earn.' Now, you tell me this, did he not earn each and every single one of us?" she asked, getting nods from the girls, she continued yet again, "He is a wonderful person, and an even better man. You are the basis for that man, and I wish to see him continue to grow, and be by his side as he grows old. So, I'll leave you with one question. Doesn't he deserve all the love he can get?" she asked, before getting up and leaving in a shunshin. The four girls hung their heads, that hit far too close to home, and even Hana and Amaterasu had much to think about.

**A/N: **WAHOO! DONE! Sorry I'm a little late! Busy busy this week. Hope you all enjoyed it! Now, Please Read and Review! (Kurumu shows up) Yes Read and Review! I need more reviews so I can track down the men! [Dammit Kurumu! What are you doing here!] What? I just need some life force (pouts cutely) [(sighs) no you cannot use my readers for food!] (puppy dog eyes) PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE! [(growls lightly) LOOK THERE'S TSUKUNE!] WHERE? (Author Kami Style: Butkick no Jutsu!: Kurumu disappears like a star in the night) Read and Review or the Butkick no Jutsu will be used on you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for your wonderful support. I have noticed that the action is rather slow to pick up, but no one seems to be complaining. For you action people out there... sorry just one more chapter before we get into the real fight! As a note, Kori means ice and Heika is the suffix for queen. Another note, Kiyomi is Nibi! Please remember that! Now, this chapter will involve Naruto's newest girls, and something special to all the girls, so, without further ado,**Naruto: Titan of Defense!**

_"A place is only as good as the people that live in it." I am Number 4 (Movie) by: John._

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon owns only his own unique ideas.**

**Bug's Glee, and Kori-heika's return!**

Shibuki smiled as he, and his small contingent of Taki ninja, arrived at the gates of Konohagakure. He was looking forward to seeing how well Fu did. He knew she had many personality problems, and a general hate of humans, but he was confident that she could put on enough of a showing to be made a Chunin, then he could finally teach her himself and dodge the strike to his reputation, after all, if he didn't lead Taki, then someone who was either greedy, or hated Fu would, and that would be bad all around.

He was slightly worried, however, about Fu and her actions during the preliminaries. Thinking on the preliminaries caused him to scowl as they walked through the gates, after having been admitted by the guards of course. He knew Takashi was not teaching Fu correctly, but his actions during the preliminaries had caused much shame to Taki, and he could obviously see the hate he held for Fu. He shook his head as he realized he should have personally trained the Jinchuuriki so as to ensure she wouldn't be stunted.

He sighed as he walked into the Hokage office before freezing solid as he noticed the three most powerful Konoha ninja standing before him, with his guards detained outside. He immediately composed himself and smiled warmly at the two Sannin and ex-Hokage, "Sandaime-dono, it is good to see you again." he said bowing to the Sandaime, before turning to Tsunade, "And might I add that your successor seems to handle the job quite well." he added, bowing to her as well.

Tsunade smirked as Sarutobi smiled, "Indeed she does. It is good to see you again Shibuki-sama." he said, inclining his head with respect.

Tsunade nodded to him, "Indeed, It is good to meet you as well. I have taken the liberty of setting you up at the same hotel as your gennin and Jounin. I hope you find the suite comfortable." she said smiling.

Shibuki nodded in thanks, "Much appreciated, Hokage-dono. I will take my leave then to check on my two gennin and reprimand my jounin on his behavior during your exams. I am most appalled and will deal with him _personally._" he stated.

He turned to walk out the door, but was interupted, "I am afraid one of your gennin is not at the hotel, and few people know her current whereabouts, of which your ninja are not included." Tsunade stated calmly.

Shibuki froze before turning around and fixing the three ninja with a deathly stare, "Where is she?" he asked coldly.

The three ninja didn't even move. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Why?" she asked, looking for more than a stupid answer.

Shibuki stared into her eyes for a moment, "She's like a little sister to me Tsunade-sama, like I heard Naruto is a son or nephew to you. I want to ensure her safety." he answered, still holding himself tensely, prepared to move at a moment's notice.

Tsunade smiled, while Jiraiya and Sarutobi relaxed, "Good answer." she replied. "She is currently stayed with Naruto Uzumaki. It also appears that she has engaged in a romantic relationship with said man." she added, shocking the Taki leader.

Jiraiya giggled pervertedly, "And her 'friend' improved her assets a LOT!" he said before finding himself under Tsunade's foot.

She growled at him, "I was getting to that you pervert!" she said.

Shibuki looked at the two of them until Sarutobi cleared his throat and slipped him a piece of paper, "Here's his address, and I hope you'll consider Fu's relationship with a future clan head as beneficial to Konoha's continued alliance with Taki." he said smiling disarmingly.

Shibuki nearly frowned, he was being threatened, and offered a solution, at the same time. They wanted Fu to be with this Naruto character, and they were willing to destroy their relations over one man. On the other hand, this would also get Fu out of the village and into a, hopefully, loving home. Shibuki nodded and disappeared out the door, intent on taking care of his sister-figure as soon as possible.

Sarutobi smirked, everything was going according to plan. Naruto may have chosen Fu, but that didn't mean they couldn't cover his bases for him. After all, what are surrogate caretakers for anyhow?

Street outside of the Namikaze Estates: 10:10 AM (Ten minutes later)

Shibuki ground to a halt as Takashi jumped down in front of him. He wanted to deck the man, but held back his urge because he didn't have time to deal with the paperwork dealing with his death. Takashi smiled warmly at Shibuki, "Shibuki-sama! I have been awaiting your arrival sir. I have some disturbing and sad news to report." he said.

Shibuki narrowed his eyes, "I am busy at the moment Takashi, can't this wait?" he asked, hoping the Jounin would back off.

Takashi shook his head, "No sir! This information is very important!" he replied heatedly.

Shibuki sighed and looked around before noticing they were quite alone, apparently people avoided this section of Konoha. "Very well then, report. We are alone here." he ordered the Jounin.

Takashi nodded, "First, I regret to inform you that Watashi Adame died honorably in the preliminaries of the exams. That is the sad news. The disturbing news is that his teammate, Fu, openly admitted she could have saved him, but considered him to be beneath her and let him die. Sir, you must do something about her!" he said, lieing through his teeth.

Shibuki shook his head, "The Chunin exams are a place where death is EXPECTED, not probable. If Watashi could not handle the opponent, he should have withdrawn before he allowed himself to be killed." he stated, causing Takashi's jaw to drop, before he began to shiver as Shibuki focused his KI on the Jounin, "And if you ever lie about Fu again, I'll make that love tap Naruto Uzumaki gave you seem like a bug bite." he growled, before spitting at the Jounin's feet, "You disgust me. When we get back to Taki, expect to be dismissed from your post and sent somewhere FAR away. I have allowed people like you to stunt Fu-chan's growth for long enough! Get out of my sight!" he yelled at the frightened Jounin, who swiftly retreated to the hotel.

Shibuki sighed, before smiling as he felt loads better at blowing off steam towards the man. He heard a low whistle come from his right only to see he had drawn a crowd. "That was impressive Shibuki-sama. I have someone here who has been waiting to see you." Naruto said smiling as his girls chuckled behind him.

Shibuki blinked and suddenly found himself in a bear hug with a squealing, and well endowed, Fu. "Shibuki-sama! I'm in the finals!" she yelled excitedly, causing Naruto's group to chuckle, they hadn't seen her this excited since the day after her date with Naruto.

Speaking of that date, It had become a nightly ritual for Fu to climb into bed with him, and whoever else happened to be cuddling with him. Heck, it go so bad that just last night, Naruto had grabbed her after she had changed for bed and snuggled with her, much to her embarrassment, and told her to stop sneaking in at night. Needless to say, she had quickly snuggled into his chest and fallen asleep, being joined soon after by a tired Hana and Amaterasu, in Naruto's bed.

Shibuki stood, stunned as Fu stepped back and smiled at him with a happiness he hadn't known she had possessed. "F-Fu! Is that you?" he asked, surprised.

Fu's demeanor fell, "Y-You don't recognize me Shibuki-sama?" she asked, slightly hurt.

Naruto shook his head and stepped forward to put a hand on Fu's shoulder, "Now Now, I'm sure it was just your presents from Nanabi-sama that threw him off." he said, giving Shibuki a disarming smile, "Right?"

Shibuki shook his head and took in Fu, before smiling brightly, "Well, it seems that bug is good for something, I suppose. It is great to see you Fu-chan, I want to hear all about your time here in Konoha." Shibuki stated warmly.

Fu squealed again and hugged the Taki leader before dragging him inside. Once again, Naruto's group chuckled. "Come on, let's go make sure that Fu-chan's guest is happy with her accommodations here." Naruto said as they headed inside as well. Around three, Fu had finished her story, including the actions of Naruto and her teammates during the exams, although she had left out the specifics of her date with Naruto, and her subsequent cuddle nights with him.

Shibuki shook his head, "To think I allowed this to go on for this long. Truly, I am sorry Fu-chan." he said, bowing his head.

Fu shook her head, "Don't worry about it Shibuki-sama, you did your best, that's all I could ask for." she replied smiling at her only ray of light in Taki. Shibuki smiled back warmly, '_She doesn't even realize it but she's happier here than she's ever been in Taki. As much as I wish Taki could be her home, I can't, in good conscience, drag her back to a place that openly hates her so much._' his eyes flickered to Naruto, '_That man, a Jinchuuriki, just as hated as she was. He turned out to be a fine young man, maybe he can help her, the same way he seems to help them all._' he thought hopefully.

Shibuki stood, "I am happy to see you so well adjusted here Fu-chan, but we still have to leave after the exams." He turned to Naruto, barely catching a glimpse of Fu's crestfallen face, "I would like to thank you for taking care of Fu-chan. Would you walk with me a moment?" he asked, despite the frown on Naruto's face. Naruto nodded and lead the way out into the gardens, shooting his girls a look, but seeing it unneeded as they immediately rushed to Fu's side. Unbeknownst to Naruto, this caused Shibuki to smile softly.

They were soon walking in the flowers, and Naruto stopped before turning around and nearly glaring at Shibuki. "She is happy here and you wish to take her back to Taki?" he asked evenly.

Shibuki sighed and walked past him, keeping his back to Naruto, "Taki is where she was born and raised. As much as I hate to say this, she is our Jinchuuriki. The people would be in an uproar if she were to just stay here on a whim. Leader I may be, but I am not a tyrannical dictator." he replied.

Naruto frowned as he realized this made sense, "I see, but that does not mean you couldn't find a way for her to stay. An extended mission perhaps?" he suggested.

Shibuki shook his head, "Perhaps for a time, but Taki is a small village, and she is considered a protector, although more as a meat shield as you know from Takashi." he replied. Naruto growled at that, but kept quiet. Shibuki raised his head to the sky, "Fu mentioned that you made her two promises during your date. Could you shed some light on that?" he asked randomly.

Naruto eyed the leader warily before sighing, "I can tell you one, but not the other as it is personal. She made me promise not to let her go back to Taki, and if I have to fight you and every shinobi under your command to keep that promise, well, get ready for the fight of your lives." Naruto stated warningly.

Shibuki smiled brightly, again unseen by Naruto. "Taki was never one to employ political marriages in our deals with other countries, mostly because we guard our secrets closely and every shinobi knows the entrance to Taki's village proper. This means that I cannot employ such a method now." he stated, causing Naruto to frown, "However, I could never, no matter the uproar, seperate a man and his betrothed if they were to be wed before the finals." he added, smirking over his shoulder.

Naruto blinked for only a second before his jaw dropped, "Y-Yo-You want me to ask her to marry me! FOR TOMORROW?" he yelled, somehow not being heard by his girls.

Shibuki shrugged, "If she wishes to stay here, it's the only way." he stated. '_Well, not really, but I can tell his promises are forever and I want a forever solution before I leave_.' the Taki leader thought deviously.

Naruto started sweating bullets, "I don't want her to say yes just because she's on a timeline." he replied, both nervous and concerned.

Shibuki smirked, "I'm sure she'll make the right choice." he stated. Naruto sighed and hung his head in defeat before disappearing. Shibuki hummed in delight as he made his way back to the house, '_I'm sure I played right into the Hokage's hands, but who cares? I played Naruto so it's all good._' he thought happily as he stepped into the living room, only to be met with glares from the girls present, and a tear stained Fu. Shibuki put his hands up disarmingly, "Now Now Fu-chan, you should stop those tears. I said WE had to leave tomorrow, but we is not all inclusive is it?" he asked, smirking foxily.

Fu's head perked up and she stared at Shibuki with shock in her eyes, "Y-You really mean it Shibuki-sama?" she asked hopefully.

Shibuki smiled warmly at her, "We'll just have to see when Naruto comes back, won't we?" he replied, confusing those present.

They didn't have much time to speak before two things happened, one: Hikari and Anko shunshinned in looking as confused as they were and there was a knock on the door. Hana got up to answer the door as Hikari looked around, "Anyone know why Naruto-kun asked us to come here?" she asked, getting negative shakes from the other girls.

Hana returned from the doorway with a rather surprised expression, "Yugito-chan, there's someone here to see you and Naruto-kun. They said they'd wait for him to return." she said as the Raikage, Killer Bee, and Team Samui, all with smiles.

Yugito squealed and immediately glomped Samui, while Kiyomi smiled at them. "I'm glad to see you here! I didn't think you were coming for the exams!" Yugito said happily.

A chuckled, "We weren't originally, but the council seems to have caused trouble yet again. I wish I could get rid of the greedy bastards, but they control all the shops in town." he commented.

Kiyomi's ears perked up, "What'd they do this time?" she asked both curious and slightly annoyed.

Samui answered the Yugito look-a-like, "Well, they somehow caught wind of Naruto being the heir to more than the Uzumaki clan so they wanted to pull Yugito-chan from the mission and put up two women as a political marriage, but I outmaneuvered them and got them to send me instead." she said smirking in triumph.

Yugito gawked at her sister figure, "Y-You offered yourself for a political marriage?" she asked shocked.

Samui nodded, smiling softly at her sister, "I had to make sure you were doing alright. Besides, there's no way I'd let them screw with you now. But maybe you should tell us what's up with your twin." she commented.

Yugito blushed in embarrassment, "Right sorry, This is Kiyomi, the Nibi, she and I made a deal and she has decided to stick around and be with Naruto-kun too!" she said happily.

Kiyomi waved timidly, "Hi everyone!" she said shyly.

The Kumo nins all shared a look before greeting the freed cat warmly, showing no hard feelings. Unfortunately this is also when Naruto decided to shunshin back into the house, only to freeze seeing his living room crowded with so many people. "What's going on here?" he asked surprised.

Samui turned and decided she would be the one to inform him of Kumo's offer. "We are here because the council of Kumo seeks a political marriage with you. They sent this contingent to offer you my hand in marriage to strengthen the tie between our two great nations." she said smirking slightly.

Naruto looked at her and opened his mouth to retort when he suddenly hung his head, "Baa-chan, Jiji, and Ero-sennin already accepted didn't they?" he asked resignedly. The Kumo delegates nodded and Naruto grumbled as he turned to walk out the door, shocking the people there, and making Samui feel slightly hurt. "I'll be right back!" he yelled as he walked out the door.

Everyone blinked in surprise before Fu turned to Shibuki, "What did you do to Naruto-kun?" she asked, making everyone focus on him.

Shibuki whistled nonchalantly, "I did absolutely nothing Fu-chan, why would you assume I forced him to do something?" he asked.

Everyone sweatdropped. "He did something." Fu said with an unimpressed look on her face. The rest of the people just shook their heads at his actions.

Once again Naruto returned, "Alright, I need the girls front and center." Naruto said, surprising the people once again, although Shibuki had a smirk on his face. The girls all took a step forward, shrugging. Fu and Samui, however, stayed back. He turned to them, "You too, come on!" he said smirking, causing them to step forward hastily, and with curious looks on their faces.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Each of you wishes to stay in this house as a part of this family for your own reasons. I love most of you, and have a strong feeling for the rest, which I believe to evolve as we get to know each other better. For one reason or another, each of you is tied to me, and I to you. I should have done this some time ago for several of you, but I will take this time now, to do what I should have done then." Naruto said before turning his back on them and making eight Kage Bunshin. The girls couldn't see it, but he subtly handed each of the clones a box, before they all blurred into golden flashes, ensuring that no one knew who the real Naruto was. The clones turned as one and smiled, before taking a knee in front of the stunned women, "I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, humbly ask each and every one of you to be my wife and bless me with your presence for the rest of my days." the clones said in unison, smiling as the rings were held up by each clone.

The girls had varying emotions, the most prevalent among them being happiness and joy. Obviously, Hikari, Anko, Amaterasu, and Hana were overjoyed, after all they were already mated to him, and this was just icing on the cake. Kushina, and Yugito were both shocked, and touched, that he would ask them when he had yet to mark them, even when they already planned to give themselves to him anyways. Kiyomi was ecstatic because she hadn't really known if he would accept her so readily, and being asked to marry him was easy, after all, she was tied to Yugito who was going to marry him anyways. Fu was surprised, but a bit leery about the sudden marriage. She liked him, sure, but to marry him? On such a short notice? Maybe, but she didn't know yet. For Samui, it was both a shock and a surprise, as she had thought he was offended by the way she had intruded, but, apparently, he had gone back out to get another ring. Just for her!

Of course, each girl's ring was unique. Hikari's was a beautiful deep blue sapphire that matched her eyes. Anko's was a deep shade of purple called Alexandrite. Amaterasu, true to her flame's colors, had a beautiful jet black ring, that somehow had a silver tint to it. Hana had a deep emerald green which matched well with her eyes and hair. Kushina's ring held a deep red ruby, very much in tune with her hair. Yugito's ring held a yellow topaz, which also matched her hair. Kiyomi's ring held an aquamarine, a much lighter shade of blue than a sapphire, and one that matched her flames and hair perfectly. Fu's however, held a beautiful deep orange citrine, which matched her eyes and hairclip. Lastly, Samui's ring held a beautiful cut diamond, rather simplistic, but it matched her, supposed, cold personality.

The Naruto in front of Samui smiled, "Sorry about earlier, just needed to get a ring for you too. It'd be rude to ask everyone else and not you. Hope you like it." he said. Samui just smiled and nodded, before kissing him on the cheek for being thoughtful, unknowingly giving the kneeling Naruto an eyeful of her cleavage.

The girls immediately began to glomp their Narutos and it seemed to be a happy occasion until Fu yelled, "STOP!" as she fixed the Naruto in front of her with a stare. "Why are you doing this? Did Shibuki-sama set you up to this?" she asked seriously.

Naruto, the real Naruto, stood in front of Fu as he knew this would be hardest on her. "I promised you I wouldn't let you go back to Taki didn't I?" he asked, getting a nod from the slightly offended Fu, "This is how Shibuki said you could stay. I refused at first, but if I have to marry you to keep you safe, so be it." he said, impressing many of those present. Fu felt anger bubbling up, but that died when he spoke his next words, "Of course, marrying you just to keep you safe is stupid. I know you want to be safe when you go to sleep at night. To not be called demon wherever you go." he said softly, gripping her chin and bringing her eyes to meet his, "I want to give you that. I want you to stay with me, and my family, and call it your home. If I happen to get the better end of the deal by marrying my ninth beautiful and kick ass woman, well so much the better for me." he said smiling, while causing all of the girls to blush as they realized he called them all beautiful, and kick ass.

Fu blushed but silently pulled the ring onto her finger while nodding shyly. Killer Bee chuckled, "Damn Nine-o, you sure are smoothieo!" he rapped horribly. Naruto just nodded as the girls got back to thanking their personal clones, most making out furiously, although Samui opted for some snuggling instead. The congratulations started going around, even Anko and Hikari congratulating Kushina, much to everyone's surprise. They still didn't think she was good enough for Naruto, but they would give her a real chance now.

Naruto smiled at this and the Kage Bunshin on their arms whispered into their ears, "Snuggle tonight." causing their grins to split their faces. Soon enough, Shibuki informed them all that he would perform the ceremony for Naruto and Fu, seeing as he wanted them married before he left so the various people in Taki couldn't say shit about it, tomorrow at sunset. Naruto had smirked at told him the location of the waterfall, causing the leader to smirk in amusement as he knew Fu's favorite pastimes.

Eventually everyone had left and Kushina had retired to the kitchen so she could cook dinner for the family. Fu walked in, looking nervous. "Hello Kushina-san." she said, getting a smile from the redhead.

"Hello Fu-chan. Dinner won't be ready for another ten minutes." she replied warmly.

Fu shook her head, "That's not what I'm here for." she replied, getting a curious look from Kushina. She blushed slightly, "I-I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my maid of honor?" she asked.

Kushina nearly dropped the knife she was holding. "R-Really?" she asked excitedly. Fu nodded, causing Kushina to nearly squeal, she quickly dropped the knife and grabbed Fu's hands jumping up and down eagerly, "Yes yes yes! O my Kami! We need to get you a Kimono, and all that! Oh!" she said suddenly calming down, surprising the orange eyed female, "If you don't mind me asking, why me?" she asked curiously.

Fu giggled, "Hikari and Anko already asked one another, same with Hana and Amaterasu, and Kiyomi and Yugito, and Yugito was asked by Samui, so..." she said somewhat embarrassed to be caught.

Kushina nodded, only slightly disheartened, "That's fine, then would you return the honor and be my maid of honor as well?" she asked happily, getting an eager nod from the green haired girl. "Then we are even!" she said excitedly, glomping the poor girl before motioning for her to help with dinner.

Later that night, Naruto was in his room getting ready for bed, when two women showed up at his door, in only their nightclothes. Hikari and Anko blushed in front of Naruto, knowing they had hurt him deeply no more than a week ago. He smiled softly at them, "You are not out of the woods yet girls, but you are well on your way." he said as he went to the bed, followed swiftly by his two first loves. Little did he know, that he would wake up, only to find every inch of him being smothered by one of the women he was set to marry, even Samui! Granted, she had been dragged by Kiyomi and Yugito.

Next Day: Kimono Shop: 10 AM

After waking up to find every girl inhabiting his bed, Naruto had promptly ushered them out, and gave them his wallet, so he could get ready for his wedding tonight. While he hadn't really planned it all, he had no intention of falling short of Fu's expectations, or, for that matter, his own. His first stop would be to see his sensei and teammates. They would be the best to get things ready.

His first stop was to his best friend, Shino. He approached the Aburame compound and smiled as he saw that Hinata was standing outside, obviously waiting for Shino. "Oi! Hinata!" he yelled, jogging upto her.

Hinata turned around, and her eyes widened a bit, before becoming slightly cold, "Hello Naruto-san." she replied.

Naruto internally winced but didn't show it. "Hey, you here to see Shino?" he asked.

Hinata nodded, "Indeed I am, is there something you wish to talk about?" she asked, slightly curious.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, "Actually, I was wondering if Shino would do me an honor." Naruto said.

Shino walked out at that particular moment, "And, what, pray tell, would that honor be?" he asked cooly as he moved to stand beside a visibly brightened Hinata.

Naruto mentally sweated bullets. '_Shit, I don't know how Hinata will react._' he thought before looking at his friend, and his unofficial girlfriend, and deciding to just take a plunge. "Well, you see, Fu-chan is in a bit of a bind, and I promised her that she wouldn't have to return to Taki. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your outlook, the only way to do that is for her to be married to someone outside of the village, before she had to return, which means that she has to marry tonight." he said all in one breath wincing slightly as he expected Hinata's reaction, causing Hinata to gasp as she connected the dots and for Shino to raise an eyebrow.

The two were silent for a moment before Shino turned to Hinata, "Despite our relationship of close friends, I would not impose upon you the burden of being my date for this evening. Naruto is my closest friend, and I would be honored to stand as his best man." he said, having already drawn the conclusion as to Naruto's question. Naruto peeked an eye open to look at Hinata while smiling at his friend's words, happy that his best friend would accept despite the obvious hurt that could come from Hinata.

Hinata frowned, "Despite Naruto's denial of my advances, He had a valid point. And he did help us meet after all." she said smiling softly. She glared slightly at Naruto, who looked sheepish at having to ask in front of her. She suddenly grabbed Shino's jacket and brought his face to hers, "But if you think you can use this as an excuse to get some hussy to accompany you this evening, you are sadly mistaken." she said, with a slightly teasing tone in her voice. She let him go and walked away, swaying her hips, "I'm gonna get ready for tonight, pick me up at 7 sharp, Shino-kun." she said as she turned the corner.

Naruto turned and looked at his, obviously, shocked friend. He held out his hand, and Shino absentmindedly gave him a high five. "Nice Shino. She's gonna be a tiger when she fully matures." Naruto said.

Shino turned to his friend, "I may be whipped, but I think I can live with that." He said with glee in his voice. "Now, let us finish your preperations, as your best man, I wish to see you have a complete and happy wedding." Shino said, still riding on his high from Hinata's aggressive assertation about her spot on his arm.

Naruto nodded, chuckling, "Yes. Let's go visit Yamato-sensei, I need his help with something and then we have Ino's flower shop to stop by." he said, giving a quick rundown of his plan so far. Shino nodded and the two vanished in a Shunshin, setting out to find their sensei.

Nearly an hour later, and they still hadn't found him. "Where could he be?" Naruto asked.

Shino shrugged, "I am not aware of his position at this moment." he replied.

Suddenly, Yamato appeared in front of them, causing them both to jump slightly, "Yo!" he said, in a strangley Kakashi-esque way.

Naruto calmed himself and took a deep breath, "Sensei! Have you heard the news yet?" he asked, getting a nod from his sensei.

"Indeed I did Naruto-kun, congratulations. May I assume you are here for some other reason than to invite me to the occasion?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Naruto said, smiling foxily. Both men knew what that meant.

Naruto's Girls: Kimono Shop

The girls were all throwing Kimonos around like they were leaves off a tree. Luckily, the owner of the shop had shut the blinds so she could tend to the nine girls exclusively, as they each wanted a wedding Kimono in addition to the Kimono they would wear to Fu's wedding. Unfortunately, this was the scene that Hinata walked into, before sweatdropping. She cleared her throat loudly, having gained quite a bit of confidence after Naruto's talk, and Shino's advances. The nine girls all froze, in varying states of dress and surprise at the lavender eyed girl.

The owner of the shop, a kind old woman by the name of Hitomi, smiled at her, "Gomen Hyuuga-sama, but I am currently outfitting these women for the next few hours. Would you please return later?" she asked kindly.

Hinata shook her head, "No, I think I came to the right place. It would only be fitting to be dressed somewhat like the bridesmaids if I am to accompany the best man correct?" she asked smiling warmly.

She suddenly found herself being squished by Kushina, "You're Hiromi-chan's daughter! Oh! You look just like her, and you're gonna be with Shino-kun? Good, Good, I know just the thing." she said, quickly dragging the confused heiress into the frey. The other girls just shrugged before resuming their activities, after all, they had to look great for tonight, and whenever Naruto decided to throw them weddings as well.

Hinata was dumbfounded as she suddenly found herself in a beautiful lavender Kimono with snowflakes in the background. Her obi was a very light blue that faded into an orangish colored bow behind her, with garnets embedded in the fabric. Looking around she noticed that each of the girls was wearing a variation of her Kimono, being that they held their own colors, but the Obi's were all the same, fading from their chosen colors to the orange colored bow with garnets behind them.

Hinata smiled, pleased with the way the Kimono made her look, hell the girls were hot, but Hinata could nearly match Hana in bust size! She giggled slightly at her thought but all action ceased as Fu stepped out. Said girl was blushing furiously, but she was definitely pleased with herself. Her Kimono was a dim orange, matching her eyes perfectly, with light green leaves falling across her body. It looked strangely like a sunset with leaves falling across her body. Her Obi was orange as well, but it held small golden studs that continued to her bow.

Fu eyed herself in the mirror and, for the first time, thanked Nanabi for giving her her new bust as it made her look drop dead gorgeous with the slight cleavage and slit up the side to show just the right amount of leg. She turned around and held out her arms before twirling, "Well?" she asked hopefully.

The girls all squealed, Hinata included, and began to dote on the soon to be wedded woman. Off to the side, Hitomi smiled warmly. That girl would knock her fiancee dead, and she was happy to help, after all, everyone knew who took a shine to her and the old woman had always been kind to him, hence why the girls were shopping here instead of somewhere else. She giggled as she thought of how much money she was going to make off of this.

Yamanaka Flower Shop: Same Time

Team 10 walked in and brightened at seeing their female member at the counter. Naruto leaned over to his teammate, and sensei, "Get ready to cover your ears." he whispered. "Hey Ino, I need your help with something." he said smiling.

Ino smiled at her teammates, "Uh sure Naruto, what do you need?" she asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, I kinda need to put a rush order of flowers for my wedding." he said, as the males all quickly covered their ears, Naruto having covered them with chakra.

Ino's eyes went wide, "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" she screamed, reminding them of her previous occupation as a fangirl.

Naruto fished in his ear with his pinkie and nodded, "Yes I am. Tonight, three miles west of the gate and another two to the south. It's a small waterfall. I already have most of the wedding planned, but I need flowers and a certain favor from our sensei to complete it." he stated.

Ino smiled brightly, "Good to hear, sorry about the scream. Who's the lucky girl?" she asked as she pulled out a catalogue of flowers they currently had.

Naruto smiled back, "Well, I'm marrying Fu today, but I asked all nine girls to marry me." he replied, shocking those present, even Shino had yet to hear everything. Naruto noticed their looks before facepalming and setting up a privacy seal. "Look, Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys. So here it is..." he said as he began to explain the series of events leading to this point, namely, everything that happened after the Chunin exams.

Ino whistled as the story finished and it neared lunchtime, Naruto having picked out the flower arrangements whilst talking. "Okay, we are all set, and damn boy are you lucky." she said eyeing Naruto. "Get out of here and let me get to work." she said shooing them out before grabbing an apron and calling for her family, this was gonna take some work.

That Night: Sunset

The girls had been informed by Ino who had joined them, and suckered Chouji into being her date, that Naruto wished for them to come at the same time, right before sunset. Being his girls, they had complied, slightly curious as to what he had set up. They had kept the affair small, but nice. A few people had been invited, namely, the Kumo delegation, the Hokage's and Jiraiya, along with Shizune, whose date was Genma, and the Ichiraku's, surprisingly, Himate showed up, looking rather pleased with the wedding setup, Tenten and Lee had been invited, via shadow clone, and, of course, Shino was waiting with Naruto. Shibuki was just smirking in his master's old armor, which he had polished for just this occasion.

Tenten came in to the Namikaze Estates and smiled, "Hey girls, It's time. Ready to knock'em dead?" she asked smiling.

Fu smiled softly as she took another look in the mirror, before straightening out her Kimono, "Yeah, let's do this." she said as they all disappeared in a shunshin.

The girls appeared at the edge of the clearing and gasped in surprise. Stretching from in front of them up to the quaint flower decorated wooden overhang which held Naruto, who looked both nervous and happy, were twin rows of Sakura trees in full bloom. The various attendees smiled at the girls, and each of Naruto's girls, sans Fu, were suddenly taken by a shadow clone and proceeded down the isle. Tenten followed soon after, with Lee as her proud escort, and Hinata after that, with Shino who was buzzing with happiness. However, when it came to Fu's turn, she looked around, half expecting Naruto or Shibuki to show up. Instead, a green Youki bubbled up from her body and soon formed into a man as tall as Fu, with green hair and orange eyes as well. He smiled at her, "Would you allow me to give you away to Naruto?" he asked, holding out his arm.

Fu smiled brightly, unshed tears in her eyes, "Yes." she replied softly as she took it and the two began to walk between the trees and towards the gathered audience. Far too soon for Nanabi's taste, they reached the wooden overhang and he was forced to release his charge into Naruto's care.

Fu blushed as she noticed Naruto's eyes wander over her form as he took her hand. "You look radiant Fu-chan." he said, causing her to blush harder, and beam with pride, somehow.

Shibuki smiled at the couple, "Now that we are all here. Let us begin the ceremony." he said, causing everyone to focus on him. Fu's left hand held Naruto's right as they turned to fully face Shibuki and the waterfall behind him, which had already begun to shine with the rays of the sun. "We are here today to join together a man and a woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a wonderful thing, something that lasts for a lifetime. It brings us both joy, and sorrow, for we are forever tied to the one with which we are married. This is the bond that these two wish to create. If there is anyone who thinks they should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your piece." he said, looking to the attending people.

Not a sound was heard, nor a hand raised and Shibuki smiled as he turned to Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki, do you take Fu to be your lawfully wedded wife, to stand by her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" he asked.

Naruto smiled warmly, "Always and forever." he replied confidently. Several of his other girls were openly crying at his declaration, if he would say that for her, what could he say about them? After all, he had only met her less than a month ago. Hinata and Tenten were glancing at their dates like they should top that, while Lee and Shino were mentally cursing Naruto for being so smooth. The others reactions varied, but most of the adults radiated pride.

Shibuki's smile broadened, "Good, Fu, do you take Naruto Uzumaki as your lawfully wedded husband, to stand by her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" he asked.

Fu glanced over to Naruto, who squeezed her hand reassuringly, and caused her to smile softly, "Death won't stop me." she replied softly, albeit confidently. This prompted chuckles from many of the people present.

Shibuki's smile could have crossed the grand canyon it was so big. He wrapped their hands together with the red ribbon as the sun started to descend, "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. Remember your oaths and live happily. You may kiss the bride." he said, causing Naruto's face to split into a grin as he turned and captured Fu's lips in a searing kiss. Everyone gasped, cause as he did that, the last of the sun's rays hit the waterfall, making it glow a brilliant gold and turning into a beautiful background for their first kiss as man and wife.

By this time, Tsunade, Shizune, and all of the other girls were openly crying into their dates shoulders, for which Tsunade's was Jiraiya, who was oddly serious. Of course, Naruto's girls still had their clones, which was awesome as they received much attention from their lover/boyfriend/fiancee. The two lovebirds soon broke the kiss and everyone cheered, even Himate.

With that, the festivities were on. Everyone went back to the Namikaze estate, and proceeded to either get drunk or just eat till they were ready to burst. Naruto stayed with Fu for the night, dancing and flirting with her happily as she seemed to be very relaxed in his presence. It was well after midnight when most of the drunks stumbled out and headed home, with a clone for safety of course. Fu kissed Naruto on the cheek and told him to head to bed, as they had the exams tomorrow. He protested, saying it was their wedding night, but a glare from the green haired woman sent him packing.

She watched him up the stairs before turning to the girls, "I'm sorry I was the first he has to marry, and I'm not going to just sleep with him tonight. I would rather if we repeated last night and I'll get him at a later date." she said with a devious smirk. The girls all looked to one another before shrugging and heading upstairs, Naruto soon found himself sandwiched between nine beautiful ladies, not that he was complaining.

Namikaze Estates: Next Morning

Naruto awoke to Fu snuggling his chest and Hana on the other side with Hikari curled around his head. He smiled but realized they had to get ready. He silently made 8 Kage Bunshins and began to think that maybe he should just keep them around, before each of them took a girl and began to gently kiss them awake, with a slight back rub for Samui seeing as she wouldn't appreciate the tonguing in the morning.

Soon enough, Naruto was rewarded with the sounds of happy moans from his lovers even as Fu's eyes flickered open in front of him. "Good morning all. As much as I love being your life sized shareable plushy, we need to get ready for the finals, and I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen so let's be prepared for anything alright?" he said as his girls woke up around him.

Hikari yawned loudly, covering her mouth, "Alright Naruto-kun." she replied, before turning to the girls, "You heard him, let's get ready and meet downstairs in twenty minutes." she said, the others agreeing quickly as they began to file out of the room.

Naruto smiled as Hikari winked at him before leaving. "Kami I'm one lucky son of a bitch!" he said happily before getting ready himself. Nearly an hour later, at 8: 30 AM, clan Namikaze was ready and raring to go. Naruto stepped to the door and turned around to see all of his women ready for battle, "Alright, I know me and Fu-chan have to fight, but keep alert. Hikari, Anko, you two work well together, cover the walls. Hana, Amaterasu, I want you two to help civilians if anything breaks out. Kushina, I want you to team with Fu-chan and me, we will probably help Baa-chan and Sandaime-jiji. Kiyomi, Yugito, Samui, you guys are on village patrol. Destroy any hostile ninja in Konoha then help out Hikari and Anko." he said, getting nods from his girls, "Again, this is all tenative. If nothing happens, well, then enjoy the show." he said smiling, before turning and walking out the door.

The Chunin Exam Finals are about to begin.

**A/N: **Okay all done! A side note! I will be out of town next week and will be unable to update! I apologize but $$$ comes before pleasure! Now, please Review! (Shibuki shows up) Yes yes, review, or I will force you to marry this! [strange amorphous blob with several tentacles shows up] it will be pleased! ... (Yeah... Not even gonna fight that! **Author Kami Style: Absolute Eradication!**) [blob disappears along with several universes and Shibuki] yeah, that's all folks! **Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N: **Yahooooooo! I'm back everyone! Sorry about that nasty little info chapter that was here previously, and thanks to all who gave me ideas for the war following this invasion! (Oops gave away some of the plot. lol) Anyways, expect to see far more action and fighting in the following chapters up to the end of the fic. There will be some mellow and romantic points (as well as lemons for each of the girls hehehehe) but that won't be until later. Also, this chapter will probably be shorter than normal... sorry. Now, without Further Ado: Naruto Titan of Defense!

_"Don't be afraid to give up the good to go for the great." By John D. Rockefeller._

**Disclaimer: TSD owns nothing but his own ideas!**

**Finals and Invasion begins!**

Naruto and Fu appeared outside of the Arena, while the rest of Naruto's fiancees appeared in the stands, finding some seats to watch the show. Naruto turned and smiled at his wife, "Ready for this?" he asked.

Fu smirked, "They won't know what hit'em, but what are we gonna do about Gaara?" she asked.

Naruto just smirked back at her, "What about him?" he asked whistling innocently as they began to walk through the tunnels leading to the arena floor, although Naruto paused mid-step before resuming, unbeknownst to Fu.

Fu gave him a startled look, "He's practically insane! You heard what Kiyomi-chan and Hikari-chan said not even mentioning what happened to my ex-teammate! His seal is too weak to hold Shukaku." she replied, worried for her husband. She mentally blinked and realized she didn't have any reservations about calling him that, and it sent her heart into a beating frenzy. She blushed slightly, feeling rather happy that he could elicit such feeling after having known him for only a month. Besides, she was going to spend the rest of her life with him, it had to be a good thing that just thinking about him made her, apparently, happy.

Naruto noticed her freeze and relax, deciding to leave her to her own devices and focused on the approaching entrance. "No worries honey. Gaara won't be a problem." he stated, causing her to eye him warily for a moment before nodding hesitantly and following him out onto the field.

They noticed that they seemed to be the last people to show up, but oddly enough, Gaara was not present. Fu looked around, confused, as she knew that the Shukaku would be screaming at Gaara for blood and this was the easiest place to find it freely. Naruto's smirk just widened as he saw her confused face.

They quickly reached the rest of the contestants and nodded in welcome, receiving various approvals from the other Gennin. Hayate coughed and said, "Alright... The Chunin finals will begin... shortly. Present yourselves... to the audience." he said. (again dots are coughing) The Gennin all nodded and stood up straighter, except for Shikamaru who muttered a "Troublesome" under his breath. He then pulled out a sheet of paper, "The order has been... changed somewhat. Please note... this change." he stated showing that match 4 and match five had been switched leaving Gaara's match before Temari's.

Hyatae nodded as he heard the crowd roar in approval. He turned to the Kage box, which was currently occupied by the Kazekage, Raikage, Hokage, and Shibuki, seeing as he was the leader of Taki. Tsunade smirked and stood, "Welcome one and all to Konohagakure for this prestigious event! The Chunin Exam Final Matches!" she yelled raising her arms in the air accompanied by another roar of approval from the crowd. "Let us all enjoy this show as our Shinobi and Kunoichi fight for their promotions! Let the fights begin!" she added, once again stirring the crowd into a frenzy.

Hayate nodded again and turned to the contestants. "Would everyone except Fu Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga please move to the contestant box." he requested. The rest of the fighters nodded and, after a quick kiss for Fu, they made their way off the field.

Fu smiled at the younger girl, knowing of her previous affection for Naruto, and her current love interest in Shino. She also remembered that said girl had been at her wedding, and had spent the day with Naruto's girls while getting her dress. "Let's make it a good one, neh Hinata-chan?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Hinata smiled warmly at Fu and grasped the offered hand strongly. "May the best Kunoichi win." she replied with a soft, but determined, voice.

Fu nodded and they split away. "Start the match proctor-san." she said as she slipped into her Taijutsu stance.

Hayate nodded, "First Match: Fu Uzumaki versus Hinata Hyuuga, HAJIME!" he said, surprisingly, without a cough.

Hinata blurred forward, intent on catching Fu off guard. Fu, while surprised, wasn't at a disadvantage. She was used to Takashi attacking her with full force, and he was faster than the Gennin. Fu quickly dodged Hinata's first strike and began their deadly dance. Hinata was smooth and fluid, having acquired her mother's scrolls on her water style Jyuuken, while Fu was less graceful, she was far faster and it allowed her to, somewhat clumsily, avoid Hinata's swift strikes.

They spent a good minute exchanging blows, with Fu missing widely as her Taijutsu had yet to be improved, before they seperated, neither breathing very hard. Fu frowned at her enemy. "Is that the best you have? Taijutsu?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

Hinata frowned slightly, "My clan believes that its Taijutsu is unbeatable and has declared that all its members use only our Jyuuken." she replied, even though it left a bad taste in her mouth as she knew it left them with an extreme weakness.

Fu shook her head, "I'm guessing you don't agree but you still have to follow their rules?" she asked, getting a nod from her opponent. She sighed, "Sorry Hinata-chan. It seems your clan must learn the hard way." she said as she pulled the large red container off her back. Hinata's eyes widened and she rushed forward, having no intention of allowing her enemy a chance to prepare for an attack, unfortunately she was too slow. "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! **(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" Fu said as Hinata was swept away from the water that exploded out of the container.

Fu forced the attack to slam into one of the few trees nearby before letting the attack recede, not wanting to thoroughly harm the girl. She quickly moved forward and put a kunai to Hinata's neck. "Give up." she said simply, staring at Hinata.

Hinata smirked and suddenly phased from view. '_A clone!_' thought a surprised Fu. She felt a stabbing pain in her back and instantly knew that Hinata had hit her. She mentally cursed and Kawarimi'd with a log before Hinata could strike again. Hinata turned to the other side of the field, where Fu stood, holding her side. "You give up. I've damaged your stomach lining and any more movement without treatment could cause it to rupture, ending in your death." she stated calmly and softly.

Fu chuckled. '_Nanabi?'_ she mentally asked. '**It's fine. Get her.**' He replied. Fu smirked and Hinata's eyes widened as she found the kunai once again by her throat. "Never let your guard down Hinata, even to a supposed ally." Fu said coldly.

Hinata gulped and raised her hands, "I give." she said, knowing that Fu caught her.

Hayate nodded, "Shousha: Fu Uzumaki!" he yelled before breaking into coughs. The crowd was impressed with the two Kunoichi and clapped loudly in approval, even the Hyuuga clan was looking at Hinata with acceptance.

Fu smiled as she removed the kunai, before leaning close to Hinata, "Had it been anyone without a healing factor, you would have won." she whispered softly, causing Hinata to nod, understanding that she lost only because Fu could not be stopped unless a lethal blow was dealt.

The two headed for the contestant box, and were soon met by their differing love interests. Naruto gave Fu another kiss, getting her to blush, while Shino hugged Hinata before finding his hand enveloped in hers, with a smile bright on her face. Naruto looked to his best friend and smiled brightly, happy they seemed to be getting closer everyday.

Kage Box

"Rather interesting use of Kawarimi and Jyuuken. The Hyuuga girl isn't bad." Shibuki stated, gaining a nod from the Raikage.

Tsunade nodded as well, "Yes that's true, but Fu also never used the super strength she showed in the preliminaries. Then again, that could be due to the fact that Hinata is far too graceful to be hit by her attacks. Still, her ninjutsu was rather powerful." she commented, this time gaining nods from everyone present.

"The next fight is the one that interests me. Let us watch closely shall we?" the Kazekage stated. Tsunade narrowed her eyes suspiciously but didn't say anything. '_Where is the Ichibi Jinchuuriki?_' the masked Kage wondered.

Contestant Box

Hayate nodded to the Kage box as the two Kunoichi vacated the floor. "Would Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha... Please report to the arena." He said, pausing for a large coughing fit in the middle.

Shino squeezed Hinata's hand and Sasuke just grunted before jumping over the edge and landing on the floor lightly. Shino shook his head and headed for the stairs. Naruto sighed, "Ever the showoff that Uchiha." he said, before his enhanced hearing picked up something that made him smile.

Baki, the Suna Jounin, had appeared behind Temari and was currently whispering into her ears. He couldn't hear the Jounin, but he COULD hear Temari. "What do you mean Gaara's nowhere to be found and we are pulling from the invasion!" she whispered heatedly. Baki sighed and again whispered to them before getting nods from them and disappearing.

Naruto smirked and glanced to his girls in the stands, noticing that Kushina was looking at him. He quietly made the ANBU hand sign for attack and got a slight widening of the eyes and a nod from his fiancee before she turned to smile and talk to the other girls and rookies. He nodded, happy that she caught on so quickly before turning his attention to the arena floor.

Arena Floor

Sasuke and Shino quickly arrived and stood before Hyatae, who looked to both contestants. They both nodded in silent acknowledgement and Hayate smirked. "Second Match: Sasuke Uchiha versus Shino Aburame HAJIME!" he yelled before jumping backwards.

Sasuke and Shino stood silent for a moment before Sasuke, now clad in his black outfit having trained under Kakashi, rushed forward with insane speeds. Shino's eyes widened marginally and he quickly Kawarimi'd out of the way of Sasuke's attack. Sasuke growled softly as his hand caused the log to hurdle across the field and slam into the wall.

Shino frowned while hiding behind a tree as he knew that Sasuke wouldn't be an easy one to catch. He silently began to flood the field with his bugs, intent on draining the Uchiha's chakra before he could cause any serious damage to the bug user. Unfortunately, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, causing gasps of happiness, shock, and pride to ripple from the Konoha crowd. He was, after all, the Last Loyal Uchiha. Sasuke noticed the bugs and rushed for the biggest source while running through handseals and yelling, "**Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu! **(Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!)" as he blasted a large fireball into the bugs.

Shino cursed softly and pulled his bugs back to surround him before running through his own handseals. "**Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu! **(Earth Release: Earth Wall Technique!)" He said monotonously as a wall of earth sprang up to block the Uchiha's devastating attack.

Sasuke growled again and jumped over the wall, intent on knocking the bug user out of the fight. Never let it be said that Sasuke thought ahead in his battles. The second he cleared the wall, his fate was sealed. "**Hijutsu: Mushidama **(Secret Technique: Insect Sphere)" Shino stated calmly as his insects thoroughly covered Sasuke and began to rapidly eat away at his chakra.

Stands: With Naruto's girls and the other Rookies

Sakura's eyes went wide. "How did Sasuke-kun get caught by such a freak?" she asked shocked.

This caught many disapproving stares from the other gennin, Kiba and Naruto's girls especially. "He rushed in without a plan and attacked an opponent he didn't fully understand. He was arrogant, and it cost him." Yamato replied calmly, even though he was sickened by the girls comment about Shino.

Kurenai glared at her student, "If I ever hear you make such a comment about our allies again, I will put you through genjutsu hell!" she stated sternly.

Sakura visibly shrank, "Sorry sensei." she said meekly.

Kurenai glared at her for a moment longer before nodding, "Just keep in mind that your words and actions always have consequences Sakura. I thought my teachings had shown you that the Uchiha is not always right, but it appears I will have to refocus my efforts." she said in her 'ice queen' voice, causing everyone to shiver. Sakura paled and both Yamato and Kakashi, who had hidden his book from Kurenai, looked at her with pity.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "I would have thought I taught them better than to rush in blindly, but it seems I too will have to work on his arrogance." he added as he noticed the bugs clear away and Sasuke unconscious.

Hayate nodded to the victor, "Shousha: Shino Aburame!" He yelled, getting loud roars of both approval and denial from the crowd. Some of the diehard Uchiha fans wanted to see him win, and they didn't want the 'bug freak' to defeat Sasuke. The Jounin and Naruto's girls all sighed in frustration. That was no way to treat your comrades.

Kage Box

The Kazekage sneered under the cloth covering his face. '_So weak! I can't believe he was so arrogant!_' he thought disgusted.

The Raikage snorted, "The Aburame did very well. However the _Uchiha _needs some serious work. His Taijutsu and speed seem to be high, but his arrogance needs to be beaten down." he commented, getting nods from the other leaders present.

Tsunade sighed, "I agree with you Raikage-sama and I will be talking to the boy's sensei when this exam is concluded." she stated, getting a pleased nod from said individual. "In any case, let us continue with the matches." she added as she gave Genma the go ahead.

Arena Floor

Hayate nodded and turned to the audience, "Would Naruto Uzumaki... and Chouji Akimichi... please report to the arena floor." he stated, causing loud cheers to erupt from Naruto's girls. The rest of the crowd sweatdropped at them but otherwise kept silent as several of the Kunoichi were known around town and were prone to slamming anyone who badmouthed Naruto with whatever happened to appear in their hands at that time, you know, Girl Pocket dimension and all.

Naruto began to walk towards the stairs when Fu grabbed him and slammed her lips into his, surprising him, and getting several cat-calls. "Kick his ass." she said softly before pushing him away.

Naruto's cheeks had a light pink tint while his mouth showed a cheeky grin as he descended the steps. Chouji muttered under his breath about lucky blondes even as Hayate chuckled beside him. Naruto soon stood before his fellow graduate and smiled, extending his hand, "Let's make it a good match Chouji-san." he said warmly.

Chouji nodded and grasped his hand, "I'm not going to lose to you!" he said confidently as Ino had promised to take him to an all-you-can-eat bar-be-cue if he won, even though she doubted it.

Naruto chuckled, "We'll see." he stated with amusement in his voice.

Hayate nodded and raised his hand, "Third Match: Naruto Uzumaki versus Chouji Akimichi! HAJIME!" he yelled before jumping far back, as he had no intention of being caught between these two Gennin.

Chouji wasted no time and yelled, "**Bubun Baika no Jutsu!** (Partial Multi-size Technique!)" as he raised his hand, enlarging it to several times his body size and moving to slam it down on Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly activated his Kekkei Genkai before throwing his hands up and blocking the attack, much to the shock of the audience. Naruto struggled as he held up Chouji's arm. "Impressive Chouji! You are quite powerful. However, that doesn't mean you have what you need to defeat me." he stated as he shoved the hand away.

Chouji's eyes widened as he saw Naruto extend his hand and he quickly dropped to the floor, abandoning his Jutsu, as Naruto yelled, "**Hado no Yon: Byakurai! **(Way of Destruction #4: Pale Lightning!)" Luckily, Chouji's actions saved him a painful attack as the lightning sailed over his head. Naruto frowned at missing and rushed forward at Chunin speeds, intent on taking advantage of Chouji's current weakness.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he noticed Chouji running through some very familiar handseals and cursed softly. Chouji jumped to his feet with his hands in the Tora sign, "**Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu!** (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!)" he yelled as he blasted forth a rather sizable fireball. Naruto smirked as he rushed right into the technique, surprising many of those present.

Kage Box

The Kazekage shook his head, "It would appear that boy is nothing more than a pretty boy." he stated almost condescendingly.

The Raikage snorted, "Don't be so foolish. That boy isn't stupid enough to get himself killed. His girls would go to hell and back just to kill him again if he did that. I'm sure the brat has something in mind." he said, getting nods of the heads from Shibuki and Tsunade. Shibuki may have only known him for a few days, but that didn't mean he couldn't tell that Naruto was in both an enviable and pitiable position. After all, having nine girls as lovers is enviable... having them all on your ass when you do something stupid is pitiable.

The Kazekage noted the fireball before his eyes widened in shock. "It would seem I do stand corrected Raikage-dono. You certainly know your stuff." he replied as Naruto burst from the flames unharmed.

Arena Floor

Naruto smirked as he passed through the flames without a scratch. His bloodline was really handy! He rushed forward to the surprised Gennin and slammed his hand into the boy's stomach, causing him to fly across the field and slam into the wall, kicking up a cloud of dust. Naruto peered into the cloud of dust, not sure if that put the big-boned boy out of commission.

Good thing he did because the next thing he heard caused him to immediately throw up his guard. "**Baika no Jutsu! **(Multi-size Technique) and **Iwa no Yoroi! **(Armor of Earth!)" Chouji yelled before adding, "**Nikudan Senshi! **(Human Bullet Tank!)" and turning into a rolling ball of stone and flesh. The ball began to turn swiftly and shot forward towards Naruto, who's eyes widened as he rolled out of the way.

The following minute of the fight was Naruto dodging the attacks of the "balled" Chouji whilst attempting to stop the boy without severely hurting or killing him. He dodged yet another strike and watched as he began to turn and head for Naruto again before Naruto smirked devilishly. '_That's an idea_.' he thought as he began to draw in the air.

"**Hado no Nanajuugo: Hyoga Seirin! **(Unsure, supposed to mean: Way of Destruction #75: Glacier Vapor Storm!)" Naruto yelled as his seal was completed, firing forth a massive wave of ice which split into several tendrils that slammed into the attacking Akimichi and kicked up a cloud of indiscernible mist. The crowd waited with bated breath as the mist slowly dissipated to reveal Chouji encased in a block of ice.

Hayate nodded, "Shousha Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled before degenerating into another coughing fit. Naruto's girls once again cheered loudly for him, although many of the shinobi present also added their support for the golden haired ex-jinchuuriki. Naruto smiled and pulled his hand away from the glowing seal, allowing the ice to shatter harmlessly around a somewhat frozen, and shivering, Chouji.

Hayate decided to waste no time and watched as Chouji limped towards the medics while Naruto shunshinned back to Fu, who gave him a peck on the cheek. "Would Gaara Sabaku and Shikamaru Nara please report to the arena floor?" he said without coughing.

Shimakaru muttered a "troublesome" and headed downstairs, but everyone else looked around for the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. Naruto smirked and Fu noticed this. "What did you do?" she asked.

Naruto scratched his cheek embarrassed, "Caught huh?" he said, causing the woman to give her husband a deadpan look. "Right. Well, I..."

**Author Akuma no Jutsu! Flashback no Jutsu!**

_Naruto was finished getting ready for the finals when he snapped his fingers, remembering a promise he made over the last month. "Right, gotta take care of that." he muttered as he made a Kage Bunshin with a substantial amount of chakra. "You know what to do." he stated before heading off to meet his girls._

_Namikaze Sealing Room_

_Gaara sat in the middle of a large seal with a beat up teddy bear in his lap. His eyes snapped open as he felt Naruto's chakra signature appear in the room. '__**Do not let that man near you! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW AND PROVE YOUR EXISTENCE TO ME!**__' the Ichibi roared in his mind. 'Silence Mother. You do not control me.' he stated coldly to the screaming Biju before tuning out the insane creature. "You can make Mother stop screaming and allow me to sleep Uzumaki?" he said evenly._

_The Kage Bunshin nodded, "I promise. You can sleep safely when I'm done, and for as long as you like." he said smiling._

_Gaara slowly pulled his kimono of hiss chest, letting it pool around his waist as his sand armor dissipated to show his seal. "If you lie to me, I will kill you and all in this village as Mother commands Uzumaki." he stated coldly. "Get to work." he added._

_KB Naruto nodded and grabbed the nearby ink and brush before drawing a series of intricate seals around the seal next to Gaara's heart. He had studied the seal in case he needed to fight Gaara, but it seems that Gaara had heard of his sealing skills and actively sought him out to allow him sleep. The hard part about altering the seal as still allowing Gaara the control over sand and the automatic defense that came with it. It had taken him most of the month, including the drama with his girls, to figure it out, but he wasn't a seals master for nothing._

_He spent a good twenty minutes applying the seal before setting the brush and ink away. He looked to Gaara, "This is going to hurt a little, just bear with me." he said before placing his hand over the seal and adding chakra, "__**Fuin!**__" he said softly as the seal glowed and Gaara grunted in pain._

_Gaara frowned as he felt the pain last for quite some time and was beginning to think that Naruto had betrayed him when he heard Shukaku, '__**NOOOOOOOOOO I WON'T BE SEALED AGAIN! Don't let my voice die! **__Don't... don't...' it said, it's voice slowly getting lower and lower. Nearly five minutes later Gaara felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. He looked up to see Naruto pointing to a Fuuton in the corner. "Thank You Uzumaki. I shall always be in your debt." he stated as he picked up the teddy bear and made his way to the sleeping mat._

_KB Naruto smirked, "I don't want you in my debt Gaara-san. I would rather your friendship." he said warmly._

_Gaara laid down, snuggling with the bear. "Friendship." he stated, the word sounding alien to him. "Perhaps you can teach me this, when I awake." he said, his voice getting slower as his eyes drooped and he fell asleep._

_KB Naruto smiled, "I would be happy to Gaara." he said before disappearing causing Naruto to falter mid-step._

**Author Kami Style: Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!**

Fu smiled at her husband, "That was a very nice thing to do." she stated.

Temari looked at him with wide eyes, "Did you really fix his seal?" she asked almost scared to know the answer.

Naruto nodded, "I did, but you should get out of here. I have a feeling it's going to start soon." he said calmly, causing her eyes to go wide before she disappeared.

Lee smiled brightly, talking for the first time, much to everyone's surprise, "YOSH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH (TM) BURN BRIGHTLY MY FRIEND!" he said happily.

Naruto chuckled, "It was nothing Lee. Let it drop, we need to prepare, something is about to go down so be on your guard." he stated seriously, getting nods from the other contestants.

Kage Box

It had taken Naruto all of three minutes to tell his story, but Gaara was still not here. Probably because he was still asleep. The Kazekage growled softly, not going unnoticed by the other leaders. '_Damn that brat! He isn't here! I'll have to go to my secondary plan. My allies and experiments will have to do the trick._' he thought angrily.

Tsunade turned to the other leaders, "I think we should disqualify Gaara-san from the competition. He is late and obviously will not be showing today." she stated. The rest of the leaders, Kazekage included, nodded in assent before Tsunade gave the sign to Genma. Unfortunately, they all missed the Kazekage discreetly shifting his veil and his hand sign towards the crowd.

Kabuto smirked behind his mask and began his Genjutsu. This was going to be interesting without the Ichibi Jinchuuriki to cause havoc.

Arena Area

Naruto growled softly as he flared his chakra, dispelling the Genjutsu on the Contestant Box, "It's begun." he said even as the arena floor became littered with several different puffs of smoke and hissing sounds.

Tsunade glared at the Kazekage as the leaders all jumped to a nearby rooftop and his guards set up a barrier around them. "I will finish what sensei started Orochimaru!" she said, causing the veiled man to chuckle insanely.

Naruto's girls, sans Kushina, all went up in smoke as the Genjutsu took effect. Kushina quickly dispelled the Genjutsu and set about doing the same for the rookies before jumping off to join Naruto and Fu.

City Streets

Kiyomi burned through another Sound shinobi and smiled at her companions, Yugito and Samui. "Whoever kills the most gets to make out with Naruto-kun first?" she bet them, causing Samui to "hmph" and turn away. Kiyomi shrugged as Yugito nodded earnestly, taking out yet another nin. "Then Let's Dance!" she yelled excitedly as she dove into the fray.

Civilian Evacuation

Hana and Amaterasu were both getting slightly annoyed as they seemed to get the most perverted men with them for some reason, but they kept up their job even as the Haimaru triplets easily fended off any Sound Nin that got near them. Hana sighed, "Let's hurry this up, I hate being looked at so lewdly by these men!" she said annoyed even as Amaterasu nodded in agreement.

City Walls

Anko smirked as she saw the hordes of monsters that Orochimaru had brought with him. She turned to Hikari, "Winner gets to be on top?" she asked, getting a feral grin from Hikari as she dove right into the enemies, much to Anko's dismay.

Hokage Monument

A cloaked figure with a swirl mask smirked as he watched the creatures attacking Konoha's walls. "Yes, dance my puppet dance! Let that fool seek mindless revenge! I just wish to see this city burn!" he cackled before disappearing, his voice carrying into the civilian hideaways and sending shivers down their backs. The Battle for Konoha had begun.

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter guys but life threw me another curveball this week and I wanted this out of the way. I have an interesting idea for the invasion and subsequent war so bear with me! Madara will be an enemy, but no Akatsuki, remember that! Anyways, please review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: And I'm back! Sorry that my last update was short, and it seems that this one will be too. Expect my next one to be back up to standard. Expect to see our favorite snake pedo, and our resident madman, causing havoc and you will also see Orochimaru's new allies. I hope you all enjoy them! Also expect me to flash to certain girls and explain a few fights, although they will be mostly brief unless it's Naruto or a specific enemy. Now, Onto the show!

P.S. I recently posted yet another one shot, this time featuring a Naruto and Fem Shinigami! Please check it out :)

_"An unjust peace is better than a just war." by Marcus Tullius Cicero._

**Disclaimer: TSD does not own Okami, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach or Naruto and claims only the original ideas that he puts in his fics.**

**The War Begins!**

Naruto smiled as he heard Anko and Hikari's battle cries. Those enemies wouldn't know what hit them. He landed next to Kushina and Fu, both of whom were staring at the arena floor. "What are those?" Fu asked curiously.

The creatures on the floor had snake like "legs" that consisted of one powerful looking snake tail. The scales on the bottom of the tail seemed to flutter and thrust the creatures forward. They had a roughly humanoid structure aside from the snake leg, with the females being slimmer and having anywhere from two to six arms, and wielding as many weapons, while the males were large and bulky, always with two arms, and most were wielding broadswords or halberds.

"Naga. Serpent-sea people that mostly keep to themselves but were rumored to have been created by the Orochi no Yamata." Naruto replied. "This just got harder because they live in Kiri, so how the hell did they get here?" he asked.

Kushina frowned, "That doesn't matter, we have to get down there. Those Naga are strong." she observed as she watched one of the male naga take out a Jounin with one punch.

Naruto nodded and drew his sword, "Right, let's join the party, the Kage's can take care of themselves." he said glancing to the purple barrier. '_Keep yourself safe Baa-chan. I'll be back for Orochi later._' he thought before nodding to Kushina and Fu. The three jumped into the air and descended into the mass of Naga with twin shouts of "**Ryutsuisen!**" as Kushina and Naruto split each split a Naga in half, and as Fu flattened one with one strike. Their battle had begun.

Outside Konoha Walls (Twenty Minutes later)

Hikari and Anko were really going to town. Hikari's hands were bathed in flame as she sliced through legions of undead, horrifying deformed experiments, and naga alike, even as Anko covered her back, using superb accuracy and a few Jutsu to supplement her partners damage.

"What's taking them so long?" Hikari yelled back as she decapitated another experiment.

Anko shrugged as she impaled a Naga on her Kunai, "Dunno, I'm at 37 you?" she asked with a smirk.

Hikari chuckled, blasting a skeleton with flames, "48. Your going to be my bitch at this rate!" she said.

Anko snarled, "Like hell! **Doton: Yomi Numa!**"(Earth Release: Swamp of the underworld.) she yelled as she sunk a good thirty soldiers in her Jutsu. "HA! BEAT THAT!" she said smirking at her partner, only to pale as she saw Hikari grin ferally.

"I plan to. **Kitsune-bi!**" she yelled, forming a blue flame in her hand before tossing it into a group of Nagas... where it exploded in a firestorm killing thirty of them, and melting ten nearby skeletons. Hikari smirked as Anko paled, "Get used to being on the bottom honey." she said before turning and walking back into the fray. Anko quickly yelped and joined her, determined not to lose.

Inside Konoha (Same Time)

Hana slammed her hand on the ground yelling, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" as she summoned Hanta and his pack. "Hello everyone. I need your assistance." she said warmly as Amaterasu stood on the side. They had finished evacuating and the tide was about to turn. "Konoha is about to counterattack and I believe you would enjoy hunting down a few Naga." she said smirking ferally.

Hanta chuckled, "**Very much so, should we head for the outside or attack the ones inside the gates?**" he asked.

Hana smirked, "Inside the gates first before we join Hikari and Anko outside amidst the real fighting. Please dispel yourselves if you are injured, I don't wish for you to become severely hurt over me." she said warmly.

Hanta smiled, "**As kind as always Hana-chan. But, we like that about you.**"He said before turning and growling out some orders to his pack.

Amaterasu turned to her friend, "It's about to start, what do you say we have a little fun at the poor Sound Nin's expense?" she suggested.

Hanta and Hana chuckled, "**I like the sound of that.**" he said smirking. Amaterasu smiled and watched as the signal to counterattack began. The group threw their heads back and howled loudly, sending chills down many peoples spines, before charging forward and ripping a hole in the attacking forces. Hana using her clan taijutsu, flanked by the Painted Dogs who easily ripped the attacking ninja to pieces, and Amaterasu who either burned them with her flames or sliced them to pieces with her substitute sword.

With Kiyomi, Samui, and Yugito

The three heard the howl and all smirked, knowing who that was. "It looks like it's time to really get started." Kiyomi said as blue fire covered her hands and feet.

Yugito chuckled darkly as Samui drew her sword, crackling with electricity, "Yes, let's show them why they don't mess with our home!" she said as lightning crackled in her right hand before a blue fire erupted in her left. The trio dashed forward and out of the alleyway in which they had taken refuge, it was time to push the attackers out of Konoha.

Rooftop: With the Kages, (back at the beginning of the fight.)

Orochimaru chuckled darkly as he dodged Tsunade's fist. "Finish what sensei started? You were always the weakest of us Tsunade, what makes you think you can defeat me now?" He taunted back. He attempted to push himself back and create distance between him and the other leaders. He needed time to use his trump card, which he knew he'd need against three very strong opponents, and being close to Tsunade or A was a very bad idea.

Unfortunately, A and Shibuki had other ideas. They had already started their hand seals and, by the time Orochimaru had distanced himself from Tsunade, he was caught. Two shouts of "**Raiton: Gian!**" (Lightning Release: False Darkness) and "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**" (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique) were heard as A and Shibuki launched their attacks, effectively blending the streams of Lightning and Water together and hitting their target, thoroughly frying it.

Tsunade jumped back, joining her two allies, and kept a close eye on the target area. She was the first to narrow her eyes as she saw mud pooling where Orochimaru was supposed to be. "Damn it! You didn't get him! Stay Alert!" she warned the other leaders, who quickly took up defensive stances.

Orochimaru cackled as he held the final sign to his technique, "You are too late Tsunade-hime. I have already ensured your defeat! **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!**" (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection!) he said, cackling maniacally. The three leaders tensed as they felt the roof tremble, before a casket rose up from the ground with the Kanji for "Yon" on the front.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Don't let him summon anymore!" she warned as she rushed forward. Shibuki did the same but A ran through some hand seals, staying where he was.

Orochimaru mentally cursed as he couldn't move or he'd lose all three of his little projects. Tsunade was able to slam into the mostly revealed second casket with the Kanji for "Nii" on it, while Shibuki yelled, "**Takigakure Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba!**" (Hidden Waterfall Style: Watercutting Sword), using the water from his earlier Jutsu, and slashed the casket with the kanji for "Sho" on the front, effectively bisecting it, and stopping the Jutsu.

Orochimaru growled in anger and launched several snakes at the two leaders, who quickly retreated to the Raikage, who was holding the last hand seal for his Jutsu. "You will pay for that!" he hissed angrily before pulling out a seal tag as the casket front dropped to reveal Minato Namikaze, who blinked owlishly.

"Uhhhhhh why the hell am I here and not doing Shinigami-sama's paperwork?" he asked, before sweatdropping at the stupid question. "On second thought, maybe I shouldn't have asked that." he added.

Orochimaru cackled insanely, "I will use you to destroy your precious village, _Yondaime_." He said, spitting out the title like it was soap in his mouth, not venom. Hey, he actually HAS venom in his mouth so spitting it out wouldn't be helpful. He walked forward, not allowing Minato any time to move, and slammed the kunai into his skull, forcing his will on the dead man.

Tsunade cursed, but A smiled, "Finally, a rematch! **Raiton: Raiton no Yoroi!**" he yelled excitedly. (Lightning Release: Lightning Armor) "I'll take the Yellow Flash, you two have Oro-teme." he said as he flashed forward, engaging Minato and tearing him away from Orochimaru.

Shibuki turned to Tsunade, reforming his sword from the water in the area. "Let's keep him on his toes shall we?" he asked.

Tsunade smirked, "Yes, Let's!" she yelled charging forward, Shibuki behind her. Orochimaru frowned as he had lost his edge in the battle but kept his cool, A was the only one he really worried about, these two would barely put a scratch on him.

Arena Floor: Same Time

Naruto spun and decapitated the last of the Naga. He sighed as he relaxed and took in the scene before him. Several bodies of both Sound and Leaf Ninja, along with nearly a company (approximately 80) of Naga, lay strewn across the floor. He grimaced even as the remaining Leaf Ninja, which included the senseis, his girls, and Bee, along with the remainder of his gennin team, landed in front of him.

He looked them over and nodded, several of the Leaf Ninja nodding back as they were mostly ANBU and Jounin level. "This is our home, and these monsters dare invade it!" he started angrily. "Let's show them exactly why you don't mess with the best!" he yelled, raising his hand in the air. The Leaf Ninja roared their approval and disappeared in a burst of speed, intent on proving Naruto's words true.

Fu and Kushina smiled, before Fu turned to Bee, "What will you three do?" she asked.

Bee opened his mouth, but Karui quickly slammed her fist into his head, knocking her sensei to the floor. "This is Samui and Yugito-chan's new home, and Kumo's ally. We will defend it as we would our own village! Let's go!" she yelled excitedly, dragging a despondent teammate and a somewhat lucid sensei behind her.

Kushina chuckled, "Well, she's an enthusiastic one isn't she?" she said smirking.

Naruto shook his head, chuckling as well, "As long as I'm not on the other end of her fists, she can be as enthusiastic as she wants." he commented, causing Fu to giggle.

Suddenly, they all heard an insane giggle, causing them to tense, "I'm a good boy! Will you play with me?" came a childish voice.

The three turned to come face to mask with a black cloaked man with a purple spiral mask on. Fu and Naruto felt Kushina's KI spike intensely as her wings burst from her back, her eyes blazing with maternal fury. "**YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!**" she roared as she blurred forward at speeds only Naruto, Minato, and A could match. Unfortunately, her blade passed right through the man.

"Oh goodie! You WILL play with me, **as we watch the village burn**!" he said, his voice changing halfway through to a dark and evil, but sane, voice. He began to fight with Kushina, dodging her attacks and striking back with his own, that only seemed to glance, or be shrugged off by, Kushina.

"You took my baby from me! You caused his life to be shit! I'll make you pay for what you did, and your master too!" Kushina screamed in anguish as she desperately tried to kill the man before her. Naruto and Fu shared a look before blurring forward, if what Kushina said was true, then this man was on their death list.

Outside Konoha Walls: With Naruto's other girls.

Hikari and Anko both looked out at Orochimaru's army and frowned. They had put a good dent in it, but it seemed that his big guns were coming out to play. They turned just in time to see the rest of Naruto's group land beside them, with Hana's summons down on the ground near the gate, tearing up anything that came nearby and seemingly enjoying it.

"Bout time ya'll got here." Anko said smirking.

Samui huffed, "We had more important things to do than indulge in wanton violence." she stated.

Anko frowned and took a step forward but was stopped as they heard several loud exclaims of "**Damudo no Senshi!**" (Soldier of the Damned) and nearly twenty of the necromancers transformed into giant burning soldiers. The girls cursed in unison before looking at one another and smirking. Sarutobi landed beside them, fully equipped in his battle gear. Hikari raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you a little old to be fighting Monkey?" she asked.

Sarutobi huffed, pink tinging his cheeks, "I am not too old to defend my home Hikari-chan. I have taken control of the forces here, but I was wondering if you girls could do something about those soldiers headed our way?" he asked, having already sent Gai and Kakashi to deal with at least one, and Yamato and Kurenai to another.

The girls all shared a look before nodding. "We'll take one for every two of us, and Anko-chan will have her own because her summons can use water ninjutsu, which they are weak against." Hikari said. The girls all nodded in agreement and quickly set off to their respective assignments. Kiyomi opting to go with Hikari, Samui and Yugito, and Amaterasu and Hana being the teams.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked out at the battlefield. There were still several soldiers that could continue unimpeded into Konoha. That is, until he heard several voice shouting, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" as a large toad, hydra, and wolf, all appeared. He smirked as they each took their own soldiers, and he even took note of Killer Bee, aided by his gennin, taking a soldier by himself. The free soldiers, he noted, were held back by many of his own ANBU, while the Jounin held the gates, with Hanta's pack for assistance. Sarutobi smirked as he pulled his Bo-staff and dropped to the gates. This was gonna be fun!

With the Raikage: Same Time

Minato definitely hadn't gotten any worse in the time that he had been dead, but A had only gotten better. A definitely had the upper hand in this fight, despite Minato's self regeneration. A had very few bruises, no cuts, and he had been throwing Minato around like a ragdoll for the past twenty minutes. It seemed, that without Minato's innate ingenuity and intelligence, that A was the better Shinobi.

A scoffed as he landed beside a beat up Yondaime. "Pathetic, the Snake man couldn't even summon the real thing, just a fake imitation! I just need to find a way to destroy him and this battle will be over." he said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Suddenly he shifted, dodging a strike from Minato, whose eyes showed a little light. "I'm... holding... back. Use... barrier!" Minato grunted out as he engaged the Raikage at lightning fast speed once again.

A eyes widened and he mentally cursed. He'd never have the chance to fight the Yellow Flash again, but he couldn't fight him for real because if he lost, it'd mean not just his life, but probably many of his allies as well. He growled at the yellow haired man, "I hate you. I wanted to fight you on even ground, but we don't have the time. Get ready to die again!" he said as he pumped a substantial amount of his remaining chakra into his Jutsu and began to pound away at the deceased Hokage.

Minato, for his part, resisted the Jutsu as much as possible, which was a lot because of Shinigami's hold on his soul. He was able to slow himself down several notches and allow himself to be battered around by the Raikage, who took extreme advantage of it and pounded him towards the barrier. Minato felt Orochimaru attempting to regain and control and fought it long enough to feel A land a strong punch to his stomach, then a burning sensation on his back, and, finally, nothing.

A sighed as he watched Minato dissolve, the kunai being the last thing to burst into flames and melt away. "Rest easy, your son will do great things Yondaime. Kami knows he's already got two of Kumo's hottest Kunoichi after him." he said smirking before turning towards where he sensed the Hokage was. It was time to end this.

Over with Tsunade, Shibuki, and Orochimaru: Ten Minutes ago

Tsunade punched another hole in the ceiling and growled as she had missed again. "Stop moving you damned snake." she growled at Orochimaru, who chuckled fondly at the comparison, even as he dodged another sword swing from the annoyed Taki leader.

"You do so flatter me Tsunade-hime." Orochimaru said darkly. He jumped back and ran through handseals, "**Doton: Dosekiryu no Jutsu!**" (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Technique!) he yelled as an dragon made of the clay tiles formed behind him and rushed forward towards the two leaders.

Shibuki looked to Tsunade, who nodded, and they charged. Orochimaru smiled wickedly and forced the dragon to go faster, intent on crushing them both with this one blow. Unfortunately, that was not what his opponents had planned. Shibuki swiftly got in front of Tsunade and poured much of his remaining chakra into his sword. Using the empowered water blade, he quickly sliced the dragon in half, effectively cancelling the Jutsu.

Orochimaru blinked in surprise, and it cost him. Tsunade appeared before him and landed a perfect gut shot to her ex-teammate, sending him flying. It was, at this time, that A landed beside the other leaders, his Jutsu having been deactivated to save chakra. They all watched as Orochimaru rolled, trying fruitlessly to stop himself, only to come up short as he stopped near the barrier before screaming in pain as his left arm was flung into the purple wall.

The Sound Four winced as they heard their patron cry out in pain, something they had never heard before, and nearly dropped the barrier before they felt a massive KI bear down on the enemies in the area. Orochimaru stood up, eyes blazing in anger at his opponents. Suddenly, he regurgitated another Orochimaru, thoroughly freaking out the leaders, and growled softly, "You will all rue the day you decided to stop me from obtaining my goal. But, even I cannot win against these odds. You have the day, but I will win the war!" he said angrily before nodding to his subordinates.

The four quickly dropped the Jutsu and gathered next to their patron. The leaders surged forward to stop them, but were too far away to stop their escape even as a giant snake was summoned in the arena. Tsunade growled as her personal ANBU landed next to her, "We will deal with him later, for now, secure the village!" she ordered before nodding to her allies and jumping towards the gates as she felt Naruto's chakra signature in the arena.

Arena: Before Orochimaru's escape.

The three fiancees were definitely good, but the masked man was a master at his phasing technique and easily dodged their attacks. However, Naruto's skin also kept the man from dealing any lasting damage to the golden haired man, while Fu's Biju, and Kushina's Uzumaki bloodline, healed them of whatever minor scratches they received.

Kushina was growing more and more frustrated as she really wanted to tear this man to bits, and even Naruto's patience was wearing thin. "I'm a good boy! Good boy follows Master's orders!" the cloaked man said insanely as he continued to dance around their attacks.

Naruto jumped back, prompting his fiancees to do the same. "This is getting us nowhere. We need to catch him by surprise, or cancel his Jutsu otherwise we are never going to hit him." he said, getting a growl from Kushina.

"I'll kill him if I have to spend the next week trying to hit him! All I need is one hit!" she said angrily, earning her a withering glare from Naruto.

"Calm down!" he said, causing her to wince slightly at the disappointment in his voice and mutter a soft, "Sorry." before they all turned back to the insane man, who was eyeing them with obvious glee.

"Won't you play with me? Don't good boys deserve to have some fun?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, before they all noticed the purple barrier disappearing. The cloaked man clicked his tongue. "**We will finish this some other time**." he said darkly before disappearing in a distortion.

Naruto blinked even as Kushina grit her teeth in anger. "Well, I guess he had something else to do. Nevertheless, let's go help out Hikari-chan and the others." he said as he gave Kushina a sad look, whose eyes just softened before nodding her agreement to his words.

Fu smiled beside them, it seems that Naruto had a good effect on people when they were angry. She jumped off after the two of them and landed on the roof. They all noticed a soldier getting far too close to the gates and shared in mental curses. Naruto looked back to her, "Water Ninjutsu are best against them." he stated with his bloodline still active.

Fu smirked, "You set them up?" she asked.

Kushina chuckled, "And I'll knock them down!" she yelled as the two Uzumaki rushed forward. Naruto chuckled as well and pumped his bloodline to its max level before body slamming into the giant soldier of hellfire and iron. Kushina glared at her fiancee, not wanting to be outdone, so she flew up into the air and pumped chakra into her wings, forcing them to glow bright red as she plummeted towards the off-balance being, using her wings as protection. "**Fenikusu no kako!**" (Phoenix's Descent!) She roared as she followed Naruto's lead and slammed into the transformed necromancer, who was thrown backwards and landed on several of his own soldiers, crushing them.

Fu smirked widely as she landed next tot he beings head. "Sure make it too easy." she said sarcastically. "**Takigakure Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba!**" (Hidden Waterfall Style: Watercutting Sword) she yelled as she raised a large sword and decapitated the fiery being in one stroke. Naruto quickly ran to her side even as Kushina landed next to her.

"Nice work Fu-chan!" he stated as he turned and watched the last of the soldiers being handled by his other lovers/fiancees. "Looks like we have the day." he noted as the skeletons crumbled to dust. The Sound ninja had long since fled, while the various experiments had all been destroyed, and the Naga were hissing in anger as they went back through the strange summoning seals they had appeared in.

Sarutobi, Tsunade, A, Shibuki, Bee, Karui, Omoi, and Jiraiya all landed next to the trio as Naruto's other fiancees began to trickle back, all with various burns and cuts on their beings. "Excellent work. We successfully rebelled Orochimaru's little spat, but I still wonder where those Naga came from." Tsunade said.

Naruto sighed, "I'm guessing that Orochimaru is in league with the Mizukage seeing as the Naga make their home in the waters outside of Miz no Kuni. We may have a war on our hands." He stated sadly.

Tsunade frowned, "If that is the case, we have to rebuild and prepare our defenses ASAP." she replied as she began to survey the damage around the area.

The Raikage growled lightly, "That snake dares to attack my niece's new home? You can expect Kumo's support in your war, we can not allow that mad man to continue his experiments, besides we are allies now." he stated, with nods of approval from his brother and their team.

Shibuki sighed, "Taki is a small nation, and we don't have many shinobi, but we will happily supply as much aid as we can to Konoha, our long time ally." he added warmly.

Tsunade smiled softly, "Thank you for your support. For now, we will assume that Mizu no Kuni and Ta no Kuni are in an alliance. We will determine Iwa's and Suna's positions at a later date." she stated.

Naruto nodded, "I think Suna may be inclined to join us. Orochimaru apparently murdered their Kage and they retreated from this battle. We should seek them out first and see what caused them to ally with Orochimaru in the first place." he suggested as the last of his girls joined him.

Tsunade nodded, "Very well, good thinking Naruto-kun. You are all dismissed, We have things to deal with." she said. Naruto nodded and all his girls linked arms before they vanished in a giant shunshin to take their bathes and get ready for sleep. "Despite what Orochimaru said, I think we will win this war." she said softly, smiling fondly at the place Naruto had just inhabited, before she shook her head and walked off, she had work to do.

**A/N: **(cowers) Please don't hit me! I'm sorry for the late, and small, updates, but I can't seem to get my moxy flowing! However, I have a few ideas for after this so I expect my next chapter to be back up to my standards, please leave any comments on how to improve when you click that nice blue link at the bottom! So... REVIEW PLEASE!


	24. Chapter 24

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: Okay so I'm back! Now, I wish to apologize once again for the short chapters, but I honestly hate trying to make stuff up just to make the chapter longer. Quality over quantity I say. Anyways, This chapter will answer a few questions I'm sure you have, including Madara and Danzo. It will also contain a special night for Kiyomi (Nibi). Please Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon does not own anything but his own ideas.**

Full props to KennethRose and his fic "A Forbidden Love" for the following quote!

_"A relationship without friendship at its base is like a castle built on sand." By Unknown._

**Evil's Plot and Twins' Sharing!**

Orochimaru scowled as he sat upon his thrown in Rice Country a month after the invasion. His plan had not worked to rid the world of Konoha and, even though he hadn't targeted him, the new Kami that stopped him from marking the Uchiha and Tayuya, although she still served as one of his elite guards. He would have to correct these mistakes, and kill the Kami boy, personally. Taking in his surroundings, he realized that his puppet, his old ally, his new 'ally', and his puppet's puppet, had arrived.

Madara mentally growled looking at Orochimaru as he couldn't disobey any orders from the fallen being. The bastard had been able to retrieve his body following the Kyuubi attack and perform Edo Tensei on his soul. While he did appreciate no longer being in hell, he did NOT like taking orders from the snake. Even so, he had successfully captured Yagura in a genjutsu that could only be broken by someone of, at least, kage level. He had then, under Orochimaru's orders, had the man begin covertly sending the orphans to Orochimaru for experimentations. Needless to say, they had mostly been failures, but a few looked promising.

After that, the immortal Uchiha had contacted the Naga, obtaining their support for the Snake Sannin. They had not used any Kiri ninja in the invasion because it would have been far too obvious that Kiri was involved, and they wanted to keep that trump for later. That being said, Kiri had never been through the bloodline wars, and had nearly as many ninja as Kumo, but their quality was slightly better. Konoha had lost a rather sizable chunk of its forces and would be hard pressed to defend its borders when Kiri joined the fight on Orochimaru's side.

Still, Madara pondered about Iwa and Suna. Suna, being Kage-less, would probably stay out of war to rebuild its forces. Iwa, however, was a wildcard. As much as they hated Konoha, they were wary of the Will of Fire, and would watch first before committing to either side. That could make or break the war.

Orochimaru cleared his throat gaining their attention, "Welcome to my humble home, and our base of Operations." he said, eyeing his allies/puppets.

Madara was obvious, as was the young Mizukage Yagura, however the other two required more attention. The first, his old ally, back when he was the Yamata no Orochi, Orochimaru had made the Naga as his servants, along with the snakes, and they continued to do their job well. They had more than enough soldiers to continue fighting for a decade, and Orochimaru planned to use them all, if necessary. The one leading them was a female, unsurprising considering the females were more assertive than males. Her name was Kel'Thanes, and she carried six deadly looking scimitars.

The other ally, the dark and mysterious Danzo, had brought what little of his Ne forces that remained, along with several children and several supposed weak points in Konoha's security as a peace offering to the partially insane man. Orochimaru had accepted and here we find the man. He didn't trust Danzo, oh no, but he could certainly use another tool to take the attention off of himself.

Kel'Thanes scowled, "Our invasion was unsuccessful my lord, and it seems that the Fire Ninja have declared war on you and are searching for us as we speak." she said.

Orochimaru nodded, "You are correct, but despite that, we have an element of surprise. Kumo has taken its time in mobilizing and we already have several points in Hi no Kuni that we can use to attack Konoha and it's resources. They cannot search for you when they must defend themselves." he told the female leader.

Kel'Thanes nodded in acceptance, her lord made a good point. "It won't take much longer for Tsunade to mobilize the full brunt of her forces. The rebuilding is almost complete." Danzo countered.

Orochimaru frowned, "True, but we still have Kiri to fall back on should things get out of hand. For now, I need you to focus on getting me the strengths and weaknesses of Kyuubi's new mate and his band of bitches. I must kill him to assume my rightful place in this world." he said darkly. Danzo nodded and walked out of the council room.

"Should you really trust him with gathering information on Naruto?" Madara asked seriously.

Orochimaru smirked, "He will not falsify that information. Danzo wants him dead so he can control the Kyuubi. Besides, he has an axe to grind with the boy as it was his actions that forced Danzo out of Konoha's shadow." he said confidently, getting nods from his two allies, seeing as Yagura just stood their dead to the world. "Besides, I can wait a little while before taking down the Ookami boy. It's Kyuubi and Amaterasu I wish to see break and watching them fall in love with the container before slowly ripping him from them will be the sweetest revenge I can have." he said darkly before cackling insanely.

Konoha: Next Day: Morning

Naruto yawned as he headed downstairs to meet with his girls. It had taken Konoha a month, but everything was back to normal. Well, aside from the declaration of war on Orochimaru and the Sound village. Tsunade had called a meeting with all Chunin and Jounin in the village, along with a few select Gennin, and that was the reason Naruto was currently heading to get some breakfast. After all, he couldn't be late to his promotion now could he?

He soon reached the bottom of the stairs and was greeted with a warm, but not too loud, yell of "Ohayo Naruto-kun!" from all his girls, sans Samui who just nodded in his direction. Naruto smirked happily, "Ohayo Minna! (everyone!)" he replied warmly before sitting down at the table and serving himself some eggs and bacon. "Are you all ready for the meeting today?" he asked. His answer was a medley of different yes's which caused him to smile. "Good Let's finish up here, I'd like to be there a few minutes early to talk to Baa-chan." he said, once again getting various positive responses.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Naruto stood outside his house, with his usual attire, along with all of his girls, some of whom were just strapping on the last of their armor or gear. "Everyone ready?" he asked, looking at them. He received a collective nod before nodding back as they all vanished in a Shunshin.

Hokage Tower: Meeting Room: 9:20 AM

Naruto appeared, quickly followed by his girls, in a large open space that could easily accommodate all of the Akimichi clan and then some. The only people currently present were Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Sarutobi. Tsunade looked up from the table on the small raised dais before smiling at her godson. "Ah good to see you are all here." she commented warmly.

Naruto nodded, "We are here early because I wanted to talk with you." he said smiling softly before his face hardened, "As much as I would love to claim Tou-san's name... I think we should wait until after the war to declare that. Having Iwa join with Orochimaru would be bad." he said seriously.

Jiraiya snorted, "Bad is an understatement. Iwa currently has as many shinobi, and Jinchuuriki, as Kumo, meaning they could easily turn the tide of the war. If they heard you were Minato's son, they'd stop at nothing to kill you." he stated.

Tsunade sighed, "I agree with you Naruto-kun, and... I'm sorry. I know you wanted to take his name." she said sadly.

Naruto chuckled, "It's fine Baa-chan." he said, making Tsunade's eye twitch. "I can wait. It's not like it'll never come out. It'll just take a little longer than expected." he added warmly.

Tsunade smirked, "Good way to look at it Gaki." she replied, making Naruto's eye twitch. "Besides you and your little Kunoichi squad will be on the front lines quite often so you should have plenty of opportunities to end this quickly." she said.

Naruto nodded and looked back to his girls. "You all Okay with that?" he asked worriedly.

Several of the girls giggled or chuckled before Hikari slammed her lips into his. "You should worry about yourself Naruto-kun. If you die, we'll resurrect you just to kick your ass to hell and back again." she said, getting nods from her fellow Naruto fan club. That is, until she smirked foxily, "Well, until we get bored of that and decide to do something a little more... _pleasurable _for ourselves." she said, getting blushes from quite a few girls and a nose bleed from Kiyomi and Yugito.

Naruto paled and took a step back, "I-I'll make sure to stay safe." he replied with fear in his voice. '_Knowing my luck, they'd kick my ass for a few years then fuck me till I die._' he thought with a sweatdrop. Suddenly he heard perverted giggling and a pen on paper. He turned and glared heatedly at Sarutobi, who was giggling, and Jiraiya who was scribbling away... until his little book burst into blue, red and black flames. "I'd run if I was you." Naruto commented idly as he began to inspect his nails with disinterest in his eyes.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi paled before disappearing, followed soon by puffs of smokes and all of Naruto's girls' clones disappeared as well. Shizune, who was currently wiping blood from her nose, quickly cleared her throat, "Please don't chase them too far, they still need to be here for the meeting." she said, getting nods from the girls, who were currently smirking up a storm.

Tsunade chuckled, "That is the fastest I've seen Jiraiya and Sensei run since I caught Jiraiya peeping on me!" she said as she continued to smile widely. Naruto's girls just gave her several cheeky grins, or smirks, and chuckled with her. Naruto just shook his head, he needed to find some more males to hang around with or he'd turn female soon.

Ten minutes later, a severely bruised Jiraiya and Sarutobi appeared in front of a conglomeration of all the Chunin, Jounin, and ANBU in the city. Many of them raised an eyebrow until they all saw copies of Naruto's girls appear and flash victory signs to Tsunade and Shizune before disappearing. Tsunade chuckled at the confused looks many were sending their previous leader and her teammate. "Don't worry about them. Just some... payback." she said with a smirk, causing both men to just cough and look away.

Tsunade then turned serious. "Now, since everyone is here, I believe we should begin." she said, getting nods from most of the congregation. "First order of business, Shino Aburame, and Shikamaru Nara please step forward." She said. The two mentioned Gennin stepped forward, rather curious as to what was going on. Tsunade looked to Shizune, who handed her two green flack jackets. "I am proud to announce that both of you have given a very good showing in the exams and in the following aftermath. You have both been selected to be promoted to Chunin rank. Congratulations." she said smiling.

Cheers and congratulations erupted from the room as many of the higher ranked members welcomed the new Chunins to their group. Naruto was one of the first to shake Shino's hands while Asuma was the first to shake Shikamaru's own. After nearly a minute of congratulations, Tsunade called the meeting back into order.

As people got back into lines so everyone could see, Tsunade called forth Naruto and all of his girls. Naruto blinked, as did his girls, before lining up as Tsunade gave them a glare to hustle along. She smiled, however, when they all stood before her, with Naruto in the center. "I have decided to formally announce each of your ranks, along with promoting a few of you in accordance with your skills." she stated getting surprised looks from Naruto and his group, along with several of the ninja in the room. "Of course, I'm sure none of you will want the flak jackets so we will skip that." she added with a smirk.

Tsunade proceeded to walk down the line to Samui, who was on the far right. "Samui Nii. Skills would place you at Low Jounin, and your experience is high Chunin. Currently, you are being given the Chunin rank until your experience and skills increase." she said, getting a nod from Samui as she knew her talent level.

Tsunade walked to the next in line, who happened to be Fu. "Fu Uzumaki. Skills are at mid Chunin, experience at low Chunin including the invasion. Chunin rank it is." she said smirking, causing the orange eyed girl to nod and silently resolve to get stronger. Tsunade's smirk widened at seeing the fiery determination in her eyes.

Once again, Tsunade moved down the line. "Hana Inuzuka. Skills at High Jounin, experience at mid Jounin. Current rank: Tokubetsu Jounin." she said smiling widely at her part time student in the medical arts. Hana just smiled broadly at the increase in rank and acknowledgment of her increase in power.

Moving down the line, Tsunade's smirk didn't falter. "Kushina Uzumaki. Skills: Mid Kage. Experience: Mid Kage. Current Rank: Fenikkusu Sennin." she said, causing many eyes to widen as sages were very rare and on the same level as the legendary Sannin. Kushina just folded her arms and smirked.

Tsunade chuckled as she moved to her next objective. "Naruto Uzumaki. Skills: Low Kage. Experience: Mid Chunin with the invasion. Current Rank: Tokubetsu Jounin." she said, gaining a heartwarming smile from her godson.

Tsunade wasted no time and, after a nod from her godson, quickly moved on. "Kiyomi Nii. Skills: High ANBU. Experience: High Jounin. Current Rank: Jounin." she stated, getting a V for victory from the two tailed cat. Yugito sighed in exasperation and smacked her upside the head, causing her to stumble before chuckling nervously.

Tsunade chuckled again as she stepped farther down the line. "Yugito Nii. Skills: Mid ANBU. Experience: High Jounin. Current Rank: Jounin." she said, causing Yugito to smile and nod in appreciation to her commander-in-chief. Many of the people in the room were rather surprised that Naruto had so many high ranked women with him. It was rather surprising to have so many people with such power under one roof.

Tsunade smirked as she moved to the next person, knowing she had earned this. "Anko Mitarashi. Skills: High ANBU. Experience: Low ANBU. Current Rank: Jounin." she said smiling as Anko's face split into a shit eating grin. She had been trying for years to get promoted and it seems that it finally paid off.

Tsunade smiled warmly at the last two people in line and knew this would throw many for a loop. "Hikari Yoko. Skills: Mid Kage. Experience: High Kage. Current Rank: Kitsune Sennin." she stated, causing many of the people in the room to gasp. Foxes were still taboo in most places of Konoha so to hear that a fox SAGE, of all things, existed was quite a shock.

Still Tsunade sent them a glare as she moved to the last one in line. "Amaterasu Okami. Skills: High Kage. Experience: High Kage. Current Rank: Okami Sennin." she said as everyone's eyes bugged out. That meant that Konoha was currently home to four sages, three of which were fiancees to Naruto himself.

Tsunade smiled at them before moving back to the raised dias. "That is all for promotions at this time. Now, let's talk deployments." she said as she motioned Shikaku forward.

Shikaku sighed out a "troublesome" before straitening up. "As of now, we have intelligence that suggests Orochimaru may be able to move his troops into our lands without opposition by some type of seals or ritual like the one used for the Naga during the invasion. We need to assemble teams for to search for these 'warp points' as we have named them and we need to assemble teams for frontline combat as well as border patrols." he stated seriously.

Tsunade nodded, "Good summary, we do need these teams but we also need suggestions for rotations so that our shinobi have time to train and increase their chances on a battlefield. In addition, I am going to start assigning every frontline squad a medic. I will attempt to assign border patrols a medic as well but it may not be possible." she stated, getting nods of approval from many of the assembled ninja.

Naruto raised his hand, surprising many. "May I suggest that the search teams also have someone with some knowledge of seals so maybe we could study these 'warp points' and somehow turn them to our advantage?" he asked.

Tsunade nodded, "That is one idea I had hoped to implement, but that isn't possible at the current moment. The only people remotely familair with seals in an in depth manner are Jiraiya, Sensei, and yourself Naruto. Of the three, only you have the time to really search for them." she stated.

Amaterasu cleared her throat, "I wouldn't be so sure. I'm pretty sure myself, Hikari, and Kiyomi have enough knowledge on seals to at least copy and identify a few sections of the 'warp points' so that Naruto-kun or one of the other masters could break it down." she replied.

Tsunade's eyes widened before smirking, "That's good! We can send each of you out to search a section of Hi no Kuni. We should set up your squads ASAP so you can leave today." she said excitedly.

Naruto suddenly chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Uhhhhhh Baa-chan. Could we leave tomorrow instead?" he asked.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her godson. "Why should we delay any longer?" she asked with a tone promising pain.

Naruto chuckled again, "Ummmmm I sorta have a date today with Kiyomi-chan and she threatened something important if we don't have some time together." he said nervously as he remembered yesterday's sparring session.

**Author Akuma Jutsu! Flashback no Jutsu!**

_Naruto was currently in his clan training ground fighting Yugito and Kiyomi at the same time. He had agreed to test their prowess together and was very impressed. He had to go all out without using any lethal techniques in order to keep up with the well synced duo._

_He knocked the two back before calling an end to the spar. "Whew, I can see why you two came out of the invasion without a scratch. With your teamwork and Samui's backup, you must have been damn near untouchable." he said as he gained his breath._

_Yugito and Kiyomi flushed at the praise. "You're far too kind. We could still be better." Yugito said, shaking her head._

_Kiyomi suddenly grabbed Yugito's arm. "We'll be right back with some water Naruto-kun!" she said as she dragging a surprised Yugito off._

_Naruto just grunted as he laid on the ground, still trying to catch the last of his breath. He heard the two whispering as they headed inside, but shrugged it off as it wasn't his place to spy on their personal talking. Several minutes later, he heard the crunching of footsteps as the two returned. His eyes creaked open as he had dozed slightly while basking in the sun. He took notice that Kiyomi and Yugito both had knowing smirks while Yugito couldn't meet his gaze and was blushing. He didn't know what they planned, but he had a feeling it would be fun for all of them._

_Kiyomi and Yugito both sat down on either side of him, Yugito to the right, and Kiyomi to the left, as Yugito handed him the glass of water. He swiftly down it and looked to Kiyomi, who had latched herself onto Naruto's arm, all the while rubbing her 'assets' up and down his appendage. "Need something Kiyomi-chan?" he asked, keeping control of himself._

_Kiyomi frowned, "Can't I just want to cuddle with my fiancee?" she asked innocently. Normally, this is where Yugito would reign the horny two tails in, but, instead, she too grabbed Naruto's free arm and began her own ministrations. Naruto sighed as he knew they wanted something but he couldn't figure out what it was. That is, until Kiyomi quickly reached up and planted her lips onto his, engaging in a playful tongue of war. He spent a good three minutes on her before Yugito pulled Kiyomi away and slammed her own lips onto the blonde, surprising the two tailed cat._

_He spent another three minutes kissing Yugito before she pulled back and Naruto took a moment to catch his breath. "What was that for?" he asked curiously._

_Kiyomi giggled, "Oh simple! I have something I wanna do with you tomorrow and wanted to make sure I had your full attention. Besides, we just wanted to kiss our fiancee." she said playfully._

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, "OH? What's that?" he replied._

_Yugito chuckled, "Simple, tomorrow you need to go with Kiyomi-chan on a date!" she said happily._

_Naruto blinked before turning to Kiyomi, "Really? That's all you wanted? You didn't have to kiss me for that." he said._

_Kiyomi giggled, "Oh I know. But really," she said before her voice turned dark, the sun was blotted out, and lightning crashed in the background, "If you say no I'll make sure Kushina-chan doesn't make any ramen for a month." she said darkly._

_Naruto paled and quickly nodded his head yes, causing a ray of sunshine to appear on Kiyomi's face, "Good! Tomorrow, 11:30. Got it?" she asked, getting a nod from her fiancee she swiftly kissed him before dragging her twin off. Naruto looked to where she left and thought, '__note to self. Kiyomi-chan threatens when she really wants something to happen, whether it's necessary or not.__' he thought before shivering as he headed to take a bath._

**Author Kami Jutsu! Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!**

Naruto shivered slightly before Tsunade busted out laughing. "Fine Gaki! You can leave tomorrow. Now let's continue." she said, getting nods from around the room. No one noticed the twin devlish glints in Kiyomi's and Yugito's eyes.

Later That day: 11:45 AM Namikaze estates

The meeting ran a little late so Kiyomi and Naruto were late getting home and ready for their date. Still, Kiyomi skipped happily down the Namikaze stairs wearing a simple blue Kimono with her heeled shinobi sandals. She smiled as she noticed Naruto dressed in nothing more than some cargo pants and a shirt. She had told him she wanted this to be informal and he had followed her words well.

Naruto smiled at her, "Sorry we are late, but what did you want to do?" he asked curiously.

Kiyomi chuckled, "Don't worry about it, and let's just walk around for now. I'll lead you to where I wanna go later." she said smiling warmly at him. Naruto nodded and held out his arm only to find it nestled between Kiyomi's generous bust, causing him to blush slightly. "Well, Let's go!" she said happily and she began to half drag Naruto into the heart of Konoha.

They spent two hours just flitting from store to store, never really buying anything, although they did eat some dango on the go for lunch, before Kiyomi began to drag Naruto to a more secluded part of the forest. All throughout their date Kiyomi had made it a point to either rub up on Naruto or to make lewd comments and she could tell that Naruto was getting hornier as the day went on. She just smirked as she had a surprise for him later.

Kiyomi and Naruto eventually arrived at a large lake where no one was around. Kiyomi just chuckled as Naruto whistled in appreciation. "Glad you like it Naruto-kun. We will be staying here for the rest of the day." Kiyomi said, getting a nod from her fiancee before once again dragging him to a small pier nearby where a blanket, some fishing poles, and two lawn chairs with holders for their poles lay.

They both sat down and grabbed a fishing pole before Kiyomi snuggled up to Naruto's side seeing as they didn't sit in the seats. "We have to catch our dinner Naruto-kun." she said smiling causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Actually, that sounds like fun." he said smiling back at the blue haired Biju. Kiyomi giggled and rubbed her breasts against his arm once again. Naruto noticed her rather blatant attempts to arouse him and simply took them as a sign of her affection, after all, she was rather flirtatious without Yugito to reign her in.

They spent a good half hour in silence while they caught several fish, before Kiyomi stood up and began to undo her kimono, much to Naruto's embarrassment. "Whoa Whoa Whoa Kiyomi-chan! What are you doing?" he asked, looking away from her.

Kiyomi looked at him and blinked owlishly, playing her innocent act for all it was worth. "Just taking my kimono off, It's hot. Why Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto sweatdropped, "Uhhhh Kiyomi-chan. As beautiful as you are, I'd really rather it if no one saw you naked." he said, looking back at her only to find her smiling seductively at him, the innocent act gone as quick as it appeared.

"Wouldn't YOU want to see me naked Na-ru-to-kuuuun?" she asked lustfully, causing Naruto to blush bright red. Hey, he was still susceptible to taunting.

"W-Well m-m-maybe..." he stammered out, causing Kiyomi to giggle and drop her kimono to the ground. Naruto's jaw dropped as he took her in. She still had her blue sandals on, but her legs were long and slim, very easy on the eyes, while having a pale white color that gave her a somewhat angelic glow in the sun. Those legs led up to some wide hips and a slim waist, but her precious honey pot was covered by a simple blue bikini thong. Naruto gulped as he looked at that before his eyes trailed up to her toned stomach and onto her D cup breasts which jiggled as she continued to giggle, although they were tightly constrained by a two sizes too small bikini top.

Kiyomi smirked as she watched his lustful gaze wash over her body, giving her chills as she thought of just how pleasurable his body could be against and inside of hers. "Like what you see Naruto-kun?" she asked still smirking.

Naruto blinked and regained his self control before smiling at her, "Very much." he responded causing her to blush lightly before she pushed Naruto to the ground and cuddled up next to him, her head on his chest as she began to draw circles on his abdominals.

"Good, but this date isn't just so we can spend time together. You said you wanted to get to know me, so ask away." she said smiling as his hands began to caress her scalp even as she pushed her voluptuous body close to his own.

Naruto sighed in contentment. "Alright, So do you have any hobbies?" he asked.

Kiyomi chuckled, "Well, I liked to mess with mortal men before I met you. It's rather amusing to watch them fall head over heels for a girl after all." she said, although she could feel Naruto's frown. "Of Course, I always went after the corrupt assholes, it's even more amusing to watch the guilty get caught all because they made a mistake trying to please me." she said smirking. She could feel Naruto's chest relax a bit at that and sighed softly in relief.

Naruto chuckled, "Okay, anything else?" he asked curiously.

Kiyomi thought for a moment, "Eh, I liked helping Shinigami-sama ferret out bad souls. It's rather rewarding to see them drop into the pits of hell." she said giggling happily.

Naruto sweatdropped, "You know, with your attitude, I sorta expected you to have some brighter hobbies." he replied.

Kiyomi giggled again, "Oh come on! Bright is boring! Besides, cat's are naturally playful beings. It just so happens that 'playing' to me is something dark!" she said brightly.

Naruto chuckled, "As long as you don't hurt anyone innocent, I can live with that." he said smiling.

Kiyomi smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Mmmmmm, good." she replied as his hands hit a particularly good spot behind her hidden ears causing her to pur aloud.

Naruto smirked and continued to rub that spot, turning Kiyomi in a blubbering mess of mewls on his chest. "So, how did you end up serving the Shinigami?" Naruto asked, rather curious.

Kiyomi purred softly and smiled, "Oh each Biju has a patron kami, usually. Inari-sama's is Hikari-chan's patron. Shinigami-sama is mine. Tsukuyomi is the Sanbi's patron, and so on. I think only Shukkaku doesn't have a patron as he's bat shit insane." she replied.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, good thing I fixed Gaara's seal before sending him home. Stupid Shukkaku wouldn't stop bugging the poor kid." he added, causing Kiyomi to nod against his chest.

They spent the rest of the afternoon just chatting about each other and other mundane things before cooking the fish and staying out to watch the stars come alive. All through this, Kiyomi continually kept her body close to Naruto's own and noticed that he was almost always, at least, semi-erect. She smirked as they began to pick up and she got dressed in her kimono.

They enjoyed a slow walk home, getting there around 9 PM seeing as they ate late. Most of the other girls were already in bed and they were able to make it to the second floor without being seen. "I enjoyed today Kiyomi-chan. I'm glad we could do this." he said, causing Kiyomi to smirk.

"Me too Naruto-kun. But you still owe me a few things before this date is over." she said, smirking lustfully. Naruto raised an eyebrow only to be slammed against the wall and engaged in a passionate lip lock with his hellfire cat. They continued to kiss for nearly five minutes before they broke away. "That's enough for now. Enjoy the rest of your night Naruto-kun." she said smiling knowingly before heading to her room.

Naruto shook his head before heading upstairs, he needed to find one of his girls. Kiyomi had done an amazing job of making him horny and he was ready to screw just about any of his girls into a coma. He stepped into his room and sighed before taking a deep breath to calm himself. That was a mistake. His eyes widened as his senses picked up the familiar scent of arousal and sex.

**Lemon Warning! Please skip to next bold warning line if you are not of age!**

He looked around only to find his bed covered in a thin veil, not allowing him to fully glimpse who might be on the bed, although he could hear a light tingling. Now, he knew all of his mates' scents by heart, and this one was new. He walked forward slowly, not wanting to startle whoever was in his bed. He reached the veil and slowly opened it only to lay eyes on one of the most erotic sights he had ever witnessed.

Yugito currently had her hand in her panties, which were soaked, and was softly touching herself, obviously creating the scent. Naruto noticed that between her legs was a wet spot that could only be her fluids from when she had reached an orgasm. He allowed his eyes to take in her slim toned legs that held the same ethereal white color that adorned Kiyomi's legs before continuing up and past her moving panties to her delicious looking stomach and perky nipples that he could see through the bra. His eyes locked onto the cotton necklace on her neck and he smiled seeing his present put to good use. He gulped as his gaze rested finally on Yugito's face, which was twisted into pleasure as her lioness ears twitched.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and locked onto Naruto's own. He noticed her blushing, but the look in her eyes showed she had no shame in it. She slowly withdrew her hand from her panties, showing her two fingers glistening with her arousal. "Oh dear." she said lustfully, "It seems that I've dirtied your bed Naruto-kun. Whatever can I do to make it up to you?" she asked, eyeing the noticeable bulge in his pants even as she licked her juices off her fingers.

Naruto swallowed hard, but decided to play her game. He smirked, "Well, since you've been a naughty kitty, I think you need to be punished." he said as her eyes twinkled in glee. "The punishment should fit the crime, so..." he took a moment to fake think about it before giving her a lustful smile. "I think a nice rough mating should suffice." he said huskily as his own wolfish features showed.

Yugito smirked and began to crawl towards Naruto as he divested himself of his clothing. She reached him and twisted herself to present her breasts to him. He took the hint and ripped the offending piece of clothing away before he began to fondle them, much to her pleasure. She thought back to yesterday when Kiyomi and her made this plan, and thanked her twin sister for suggesting it.

**Akuma Jutsu! Flashback no Jutsu!**

_Kiyomi had dragged Yugito inside before she glanced outside and made sure that Naruto wasn't listening. "Okay, I'm tired of waiting!" she said childishly._

_Yugito raised an eyebrow, "Tired of waiting for what?" she asked curiously._

_Kiyomi growled softly, surprising Yugito. "I know you wanna screw him and I'm tired of using my fingers every night!" she whined, causing Yugito to go bright red._

_"Kiyomi!" she scolded her twin as they had agreed they looked far too alike to be called just sisters. Kiyomi whined and gave Yugito the "Kitten Eye Jutsu!" causing Yugito's will to crumble in the blink of an eye. "Ugh! Fine!" she said blushing, causing Kiyomi to glomp her. "Besides, I've always wondered if he's as good as they say he is." she said before giggling perversely._

_Kiyomi squealed in delight, "I'm sure we will find out my twin in pleasure!" she said happily as she began to explain that she would take Naruto on a date and make him horny while Yugito waited in his room so she could jump him when he came home._

**Kami Jutsu! Flashback no Jutsu Kai!**

Yugito was brought back to reality as Naruto hit a particularly sensitive spot on her left breast, which he had moved to after leaving the right one. She growled softly and he tail twitched behind her before she grabbed him and pushed him away. Naruto gave her a confused look until she stood up and pushed him onto the bed. She quickly divested herself of her soaked panties and gave Naruto his first look at her sacred entrance.

Her bush was actually trimmed to look like a yellow lightning bolt and she could see he found that to be both kinky and amusing. She giggled before diving on top of him and putting her pussy right above his mouth. "This bad kitty wants its milk Naruto-kun, I hope you don't mind." she said seductively before she began to lavish his cock with a large amount of attention.

Naruto moaned loudly as she began to kiss his lower head before she stopped and looked down between their bodies. "Master, Would you like to partake of my milk?" she asked, changing the game slightly.

Naruto blinked at the new name before smirking and taking a lick of her pussy from clit to asshole. "Don't mind if I do Neko-chan." he replied as he began to eat out his newest lover. Yugito smiled before descending on her lover's meat stick, her bell twinkling as she bobbed up and down on it.

Naruto moaned into his lovers pussy as her hot mouth encased his cock. Her tongue was rough, but not unpleasurable as long as she didn't lick him raw. He knew that he wouldn't last long as Kiyomi had kept him excited all day. Knowing that, he thoroughly explored her pussy, trying to get her own orgasm to approach as fast as his own.

Yugito mentally smirked as Naruto's tongue was easily forcing her orgasm to approach. If she had any doubts as to whether or not he was a good lover, they were thrown out the window as he continually found her weak spots and exploited them to full advantage. She moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm approaching and redoubled her efforts on Naruto's cock, feeling it stiffen and twitch in sign of his approaching release.

Naruto groaned as he felt his orgasm approaching and decided to play a little before giving his lover what she wanted. He brought his hand up and roughly thrust two fingers into her tight snatch, causing her to yelp slightly at the sudden intrusion. Although, it soon turned into moans of pleasure as he pumped his fingers in and out of her slick love hole. "I'm going to Cum Neko-chan. Here's the milk you wanted!" he warned as his mouth attacked her clit and they both crashed into their orgasms.

Yugito moaned loudly around Naruto's cock as she began to swallow spurt after spurt of his precious seed. She, surprisingly, liked the taste and wasted no time in making sure none of it escaped her grasp. She could feel her pussy massaging the two fingers inside her, and her own juices which we being gathered up into Naruto's mouth, although some did stain the bed sheets. She moaned softly as she felt his stick go limp and her own pussy relax.

Naruto gave a loud groan as he emptied himself into his golden haired lover's mouth. He heard her eagerly swallowing every ounce of his seed and it was very arousing to know she liked his seed. Still, he wasted no time in trying to swallow as much of her juices as he could. He knew she had enjoyed this rgasm, but he had every intention of making sure that she nearly passed out from pleasure by the end of the night.

The two slowly came down from their orgasms and Yugito rolled off of Naruto before turning over and cuddling into his chest. Naruto chuckled, "So," he stated, getting Yugito's attention, "Do you like being my bad cat?" he asked smirking.

Yugito giggled before kissing Naruto passionately, "I don't know yet, _Master_, you have yet to really punish me" she said lustfully.

Yugito suddenly found herself on her back and Naruto rubbed his hardened cock against her entrance, "Oh I was just waiting for you to recover because I don't want you passing out before I'm done." he said huskily.

Yugito's eyes were wide and she blushed before looking away. She slowly adjusted her legs and hips to allow Naruto the perfect angle to claim her. "I-I'm a virgin Naruto-kun. Please be gentle." she said softly, surprising Naruto.

He blinked for a moment before nodding and smiling warmly. "Of course Neko-chan." he said lovingly before slowly entering her tight canal. He pushed nearly three inches of himself in before hitting her barrier. He looked her in the eye, and she nodded, before he pulled back and thrust himself balls deep into his newest lover. Yugito whimpered softly and Naruto whispered sweet loving words into her ear as he gently ground their hips together, hoping to create pleasure instead of pain.

Soon Yugito gently lifted her hips, causing the two of them to moan softly as their conjoined sexes rubbed against one another. Naruto looked into her eyes and she smiled and nodded before he began to pump in and out of his lover, enjoying her tight hole as much as she was enjoying his well endowed love tool.

Yugito was tight. She wasn't the tightest yet, but she was definitely up there. She was also wet and slick, but that wasn't what made her special. Yugito's walls had a sort of grainy texture to it, almost like her tongue, but not as rough. The grains were soft and pliable, giving Naruto a very pleasurable massage, and increasing the heat building in her pussy, as he continued to feed his cock into her love canal.

Yugito was on cloud Nine. Naruto's cock had hurt upon first entering, but she had known that would happen. Once the pain subsided, however, pleasure coursed through her body like liquid fire. She could feel his cock against every contour of her pussy, and she could feel the small grains that created far more heat than the rest of her tight sacred entrance. She moaned loudly as Naruto began to pick up the pace, and wrapped her arms and legs around him, urging him to fuck her harder as the bell on her chest rang out with every thrust.

Naruto grunted as he began to fully fuck his lover. He noticed her arms and legs wrapping around him and took that as a sign to really begin pleasuring his newest mate. He locked eyes with her even as she stared lustfully into his twin cerulean pools. He bent down and kissed her passionately, never stopping his thrusts, and their bodies created the lewd sound of skin on skin.

Yugito moaned into his mouth, causing him to back off as they both tried to catch their breaths. She smiled lovingly at him. "Kami Youuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhr good at this!" she said before turning her head away blushing. "I'm close." she said softly, before shifting herself slightly as he began to pound her cervix. "HARDER!" she added loudly, throwing her head back in ecstasy as the two reached their orgasms.

Naruto groaned loudly as Yugito's pussy clamped down on his cock and milked it for every drop of seed it could get, and his cock was all too happy to comply. He could feel her pussy slowly clench from the base of his cock up to his head, as if it was trying to force the seed out of his meat stick. He didn't complain however as he felt his cum bubble up and begin to spurt deep into his newest lover's womb. He noticed her eyes roll into her head from the pleasure and didn't waste any time as he clamped his teeth into her collarbone, marking her as his mate.

Yugito was seeing stars as Naruto's cum began to splash into her womb. She hadn't expected him to reach her baby maker on the first try, but she surely wasn't complaining. She could feel her pussy clench around his cock and practically milk it, even as she mentally encouraged the act. She could feel her world crash around her as cock caused her to lose touch with reality and made her eyes roll into her head from the pleasure before being pleasently surprised when he bit into her collarbone. She swiftly reached forward and claimed his left collarbone, the side without the other mate marks, and left her own mark on him.

Naruto finally felt his cock twitch for the last time and slowly extricated himself from his newest mate. "**Mine.**" he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver in delight as she took in her mark on his neck. It was a simple golden lioness twisting to the side so you could see it's whole body. She slowly dozed off, knowing the next part of the plan.

Naruto was surprised that Yugito had apparently fallen asleep after her first time and was rather disappointed. That is until he heard a slight jingling coming from behind him. He got on his knees and turned around only for his cock to grow hard once again. Kiyomi was currently feeding the growing stain on the bed as she continually thrust two fingers in and out of her soaking wet snatch. To put it simply, She was nearly a carbon copy of Yugito except her hair was blue, her bush was shaped into an Uzumaki swirl, and she had two tails instead of one.

She stopped masturbating as she noticed they had stopped moaning, and smirked lustfully at Naruto. "I'm sorry _Master, _It seems that you have two bad cats in your bed. Although I'm sure your man meat is more than enough to _punish _the both of us." she said huskily.

Naruto chuckled and he made his way over to Kiyomi and set himself against her entrance, looking to her for acceptance. She smiled and kissed his lovingly, "Yugito-chan and I share everything. I'm ready for you Naruto-kun, but I don't have a hymen like Yugito-chan, and I'm not going to be like Hikari-chan either." she said, warning her lover. Naruto nodded and slowly pushed himself in. After he was a few inches in, he pulled back slightly before moving forward and burying himself inside his second lover of the night.

Kiyomi moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around her lover, breathing hard. "Kami You're a big boy Naruto-kun." she said smirking.

Naruto thrust forward slightly causing her to yelp in pleasure, "Don't patronize me Kiyomi-chan." he warned as he began to slowly thrust into her tight sheath. His eyes were suddenly drawn to something he missed before. Around her neck was a collar almost identical to the one he gave Yugito except it featured a lioness instead of a blue Nibi. He smirked as he realized it was a way to honor their bound.

Kiyomi moaned in appreciation of the giant love stick currently moving in and out of her tight honey pot. He was large, for sure, and he changed his angle slightly with each thrust, obviously searching for the angle that would cause he to scream for more, and she was secretly hoping he would find it soon. She could feel her pussy massaging his cock and loudly acknowledged the pleasure he was causing her, happy that Naruto had finally claimed her.

Naruto grunted as he buried himself into Kiyomi once again. Her pussy was much like Yugito's having those same bumps and the stimulation that came with them. However, Kiyomi was hotter than Yugito, while Yugito was softer and tighter than her Biju counterpart. Still, he loved every second of making love to both of these girls, and he had every intention of making them scream his name before the night was through.

Kiyomi yelped in pleasure as Naruto finally found the angle that allowed him to hit both her G spot and her cervix with every thrust. Her eyes widened and Naruto smirked as he began to continuously pound into her pussy at that same angle. Kiyomi just laid back and wrapped her two tails around his thighs, aiding in his thrusts, before drool began to roll down her chin as she was lost in a sea of pleasure. Yes, Naruto was every bit the lover his other mates had claimed.

Naruto smirked and began to pound Kiyomi's pussy, thoroughly encouraged by the "fucked stupid" look she was currently sporting, after finding the spot he was looking for. He felt her pussy tightening around his cock even as he noticed her body tensing. She was gonna climax soon, and he was right there with her. He thrust into her a few more times before she screamed in ecstasy and her pussy clamped on his cock, proving to be too much for him as he began to pour his cum into her womb.

Kiyomi screamed in pleasure as her world exploded into sparks of pleasure. She'd had orgasms before, but none of them compared to the one that Naruto caused her. She felt her pussy tighten around his stick, and his cock as it twitched, sending his hot seed straight into her willing womb. All she saw was white until he bit her collarbone, which caused her to crash back into reality, and the pleasure, before biting him in the same place as Yugito, leaving her own mark.

Naruto moaned as he felt his cock twitch inside of Kiyomi's hot love canal. Naruto came to a conclusion, all pussies loved cum, and Kiyomi's was no exception. Her pussy was milking him just like Yugito's and he had no reason to deny it the creamy reward it so desperately sought. He kept his hips pinned against her own as his cum flowed straight into her willing womb. He noticed the content smile on her face and smirked before leaning over and claiming his sixth mate, with her quickly following suit.

As the two lovers came back down from their orgasms, they heard slowly pulled out of Kiyomi as Yugito smiled at her, "As good as we heard huh?" she asked smirking.

Kiyomi was still breathing hard but nodded, "Even better!" she replied, causing Naruto to blush in embarrassment.

Yugito giggled and climbed over Kiyomi before dropping down and sandwiching their bodies together, causing their breasts to rub and earning moans from the still sensitive women. "I want this to take all night, but we don't have that much time." Yugito said before turning her body slightly and giving Naruto a lustful gaze. "I guess you'll just have to make the next two count." she said seductively, causing Naruto's cock to spring to life.

Naruto blinked as he heard loud moans being emitted from his two lovers only to realized that the way their bodies were pressed together allowed their breasts to stimulate one another, and caused their clits to touch as they ground their bodies together. He smirked and decided he'd make them both cum once more before finishing them off. He swiftly thrust his cock into Yugito's pussy, causing her moans to rise in pitch, and began to thoroughly pound her pussy even as his balls slapped against Kiyomi's entrance, causing her to moan as well.

Kiyomi and Yugito were in heaven. For Yugito, her pussy was stuffed with the cock of the man she loved while being pleasured by her closest friend. For Kiyomi, she was currently being pleased by her container, and twin, while he pussy lips were becoming swollen with juices as Naruto's balls continually pressed against her nether entrance. It was a pleasant sensation, but it was beginning to become torture as nothing was actually penetrating her.

Naruto smirked as he felt Yugito's pussy clench around his cock. While she wasn't going to orgasm yet, she was well on her way, so he pulled out of her, causing her to moan in disapproval. He swiftly thrust two of his fingers into her pussy, causing her to moan in approval, before his left hand guided his cock right into Kiyomi's tight sacred entrance, earning a shriek of pleasure. He smirked and began to really pound his lover's pussy, hearing a loud wet sound everytime he bottomed out inside of her thanks to his previous actions.

Kiyomi shrieked in pleasure as her pussy was thoroughly abused by Naruto's man meat, although she wasn't complaining. Yugito moaned in pleasure atop her as his fingers continued to pleasure her. They were both nearing their orgasms and increased their grinding, hoping to reach their release faster, and they didn't have to wait long. Naruto felt Kiyomi's pussy clenching so he pulled out and then thrust his cock between their bodies, specifically right in between their clits. This caused the girls' eyes to go wide as he began to pump his cock between their bodies, causing them to scream in pleasure as their orgasms hit.

Yugito saw stars as he pussy convulsed around Naruto's fingers. Her body tensed atop Kiyomi's and she let loose a scream as he fluids poured out of her love hole and down Naruto's dick onto Kiyomi's own nether lips, before pooling on the bed sheets below. Kiyomi, on the other hand, had nothing inside her so she just felt her pussy throbbing, seeking something to grab as her juices flowed out of her honey pot. Both girls were breathing hard as they felt Naruto remove his cock from between them. They were dimly aware of him saying something before both moaned loudly in pleasure as their pussies were filled.

Naruto smirked as he bottomed out inside his, still sensitive, lovers. "You said to make the last two count, well I'm definitely going to show you bad kitties why it's a _bad _idea to masturbate on my sheets." he said lustfully before he began to pound into their cunts at a fast pace.

Kiyomi, once again, allowed the drool to leak from her mouth as Naruto thoroughly stretched her pussy in pleasurable ways. She had yet to fully come down from her last orgasm, and this new sensation was causing her to experience multiple small orgasms in a row, something both dangerous and exhilarating. She was barely able to focus on Yugito, who was faring only slightly better than Kiyomi herself.

Yugito moaned in pleasure as her pussy convulsed constantly due to Naruto's thorough pounding of her sensitive pussy. She, just like Kiyomi, was also experiencing many mini multi-orgasms, and it was causing her to rock back and forth in time with Naruto's thrusts, even as she felt a large orgasm building in her nether regions. She glanced back only to notice that Naruto was focused on pleasuring his mates, and that he would probably blow soon.

Naruto groaned as he felt his mates' pussies convulse around his cock. He knew that girls could orgasm alot, but this was ridiculous! Still, he wasn't complaining as he felt their bodies tensing even more. he knew his own end was close, but he wanted to wait until they were at their end before he gave them what they wanted. Still that didn't last long as the girls decided to finish them all off.

Yugito was able to gain her wits slightly and bent over to whisper into Kiyomi's ear. Kiyomi smirked and nodded before the two girls' tails pulled Naruto flush to their bodies as their orgasms hit and they yelled, "MAKE US YOUR DAMS, MASTER!" Before letting their worlds crash as they felt Naruto's seed slam into their wombs. (A Dam is a mother cat)

Kiyomi moaned loudly as she felt her pussy clench around Naruto's extra cock. She smiled in pleasure as she felt her womb be stuffed to the brim with Naruto's seed and was very content with the plans they had laid. She could feel Yugito tensing on top of her and knew they had all orgasmed at once. She felt Naruto's cock soften before being pulled out just before she let the sweet bliss of sleep claim her.

Yugito let out a shriek of pleasure as her eyes rolled into her head again. Her cock rhythmically coaxed the seed out of Naruto's twitching cock until her womb was stuffed and her pussy was lubed with his cream. She moaned slightly as she felt Kiyomi beginning to relax beneath her and as Naruto's cock began to soften before it was removed from her sacred place, causing her to moan in displeasure. She was able to keep herself awake, however, unlike Kiyomi.

Naruto grunted as his two newest mates proceeded to hold his body against theirs as his cum poured into their wombs like a fire hydrant. They were both wonderful lovers, and the comment at the end had been an incredible turn on for Naruto. After all, very few of his lovers had openly admitted to wanting to bear his children. Still, he had complied with their wishes and pumped them full of his seed, until Kiyomi had passed out.

**Lemon End! You are free to read!**

He smirked as he pulled himself from his lovers and gently moved Kiyomi up to the pillows before laying down, seeing as Yugito had already crawled up beside him. He gave her a soft kiss, "Good Night Neko-chan." he said softly, getting a happy purr from his lioness. before he turned to Kiyomi. "Good Night Neko-hime." he said to her before she snuggled into his chest, with Yugito on the other side. He smirked and happily fell asleep.

**A/N: **HEYOOOOO! I'm done! Sorry bout the late update but I hope you all enjoy it! Now, Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: Hey everyone! I'm back! I apologize, yet again, for the long stretch between updates. (I seem to do that a lot lately.) I recently rented Dragon Age 2 and spent quite a bit of time beating the game... and it was worth every second :) Great Game. Anyways, You'll see some splitting up in this chapter and a little area I have been bugged to include, and have finally conceded.

_"A Free man defending his home is worth more than ten hired soldiers." By Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves._

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon owns nothing but his own OC's and ideas.**

**Nami's Naga and Samui's New Friends!**

Naruto blinked the sleep away from his eyes as he awoke. He then smiled as he felt two warm bodies snuggle slightly closer to him. He looked down to his chest only to be greeted with two heads of hair, one with blue, and the other a bright blonde. He chuckled softly as he watched the sheets flutter farther down, an obvious sign of their tails swishing in pleasure. He turned and looked at the time, only to sigh. It was time to get up, as they all had to go meet with Tsunade for their assignments.

He thought of a few ways to wake his newest mates up before smiling devilishly. He lent over to Yugito and turned her head up before making out with her heatedly. It took a good minute, but soon enough the lioness was awake and moaning softly into Naruto's mouth. He smiled at her as he broke the kiss and nodded his head towards the clock, which made her frown. She put her head back down, causing Naruto to roll his eyes and proceed to wake up Kiyomi as well. Another minute and he had the biju turning the tables on him and ravishing his mouth.

They broke when Yugito cleared her throat, staring at them from Naruto's chest. "I would love a repeat of last night, but we don't have the time." she said smirking.

Kiyomi pouted before both girls squealed in surprise as Naruto grabbed a handful of their asses, "Get those tight asses moving Neko-chan's." he said smirking, before they both grinned at each other and proceeded to quickly tickle him. Naruto burst into a laughing fit and quickly moved away from the two girls who pouted at their fun being ruined.

Naruto glared at them even though there was still a smile across his face. "Oh come on, you know you loved it." Kiyomi said as she got up, showing off her naked body and her new mate mark. Naruto blushed and looked away, knowing that if he looked at her for too long then they wouldn't leave the house on time... and maybe for the rest of the day.

Yugito gave her twin a quick tap on the head, causing her ears to droop. "Not now Kiyomi-chan. We can get him again later." she said perversely, causing Naruto to grab his clothes and run into the bathroom, thereby making the cat twins giggle at his antics. "Come one, let's get dressed. we have to report to Tsunade for our squad assignments." she said, getting a nod from her feline friend as they both exited Naruto's room.

Naruto quickly got dressed in his usual cargo pants, boots, shirt, and coat before heading downstairs, only to smile at seeing all of his girls, Kiyomi and Yugito included, enjoying a breakfast, and seemingly drilling the twins on their nightly escapade with Naruto. He chuckled as he watched Fu and Kushina both getting rather red, while Samui held a decent dusting of pink across her cheeks. The rest of his mates were obviously giggling and making lewd comments that made even Naruto blush slightly.

He cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him. "Let's get some breakfast and head to the tower. I'm sure Baa-chan is already waiting." he stated. True to his word, when the group of ten arrived nearly thirty minutes later, Tsunade was already waiting along with several other shinobi.

She smirked as the way Kiyomi and Yugito were standing, "Had a good night girls?" she asked, getting a blush from Yugito and a V sign from Kiyomi. Naruto sighed and Tsunade chuckled, "Good for you. Naruto, any suggestions on team placements?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "I think myself, Samui-chan, Fu-chan, and Kushina-chan should head East towards Whirlpool and Wave country. Kiyomi-chan, Yugito-chan, and Hana-chan should head West, towards River Country. Ammy-chan should head North, towards Oto and Taki, taking a rather small cut as my team and Kiyomi-chan's team will cover part of her area. Hikari-chan and Anko-chan should head South, and onto the small peninsula before tea country." he suggested.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Why would you send Amaterasu alone?" she asked.

Naruto smirked, "Well each team needs a tracker of some sort along with a seals master. We also need some firepower in case something goes wrong. I would send Samui-chan or Fu-chan with her, but they aren't at her level and would only serve to hinder her. Hence, they are with me." he stated. He gave both girls apologetic looks but Fu just gave him a warming smile while Samui nodded her head somewhat stiffly towards him. "Kushina is the hitter in my group, while I'm the tracker and seals master. Hana-chan is the tracker in Kiyomi-chan's group while Kiyomi is the seals mistress, and Yugito is their backup. Anko-chan works better with Hikari-chan, both of whom have some tracking skills while Hikari-chan knows seals. In short, Ammy-chan is a hard hitter, tracker, and seals mistress by herself, and breaking anyone else up wouldn't work as well." he stated.

She nodded, "Okay, But I have heard rumors of Wave country being cut off from the outside much like Kiri currently is. If you have reason to believe that Orochimaru or any of his supporters may be operating in Wave, I am authorizing you to intervene. If you can turn it to our favor, that would be wonderful." She said.

Naruto looked to his group, who nodded in support, "As you wish. We'd have probably helped out anyway." he said with a smile.

Tsunade nodded, "Very well. However, I don't like sending you out alone." she said looking to Amaterasu.

"And she won't be." came a gruff voice from the crowd. Everyone turned around to see Tsume clamping on some wrist guards and Kuromaru walking silently beside her. "It would be our honor to fight alongside you Amaterasu-dono." Kuromaru added.

Amaterasu smiled, "I'm sure the honor will be mine. Just make sure you can keep up." she said locking eyes with Tsume, who barked out a laugh.

"I'll keep up alright! Just don't slow me down!" she said her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Tsunade smiled, "In that case, I think you have your teams. I'll be sending ANBU out to patrol the borders while Gennin and Chunnin teams will run internal checks. Send word with one of these teams should you encounter something beyond your control. I will be assigning additional Jounin's to rookie teams for added protection." she said, making everyone nod and stand at attention as her voice turned serious. She glanced to Naruto's group, "Seals teams, you have your orders. GET TO WORK!" she ordered, receiving only the sound of eleven shunshins as they left the room.

West Gate: Same Time (10:00 AM)

Naruto smiled at his group, "Let's get a move on. We need to reach the borders before dark." he said before they all disappeared into the trees. None of them noticed the playful, and slightly lusty, smirk on Fu's face.

His group spent the next five days travelling to, and along the edge of, Hot Springs country before arriving at the ocean. They encountered no suspicious activity and Naruto periodically sent several teams of clones back inland to check for possible infiltration points. Unfortunately, they were unable to find any evidence and the group was growing slightly annoyed at the lack of action.

Currently, they were camped somewhere between Hot springs and Wave, along the coast. Naruto looked at the campsite and sighed, Kushina had been staring at the ocean ever since they had arrived. He looked over to Fu and Samui only to see the two well endowed women talking rather amicably with one another. He got up and walked over to Kushina, "Is something bothering you Kushina-chan?" he asked softly, smirking when he saw her tense up, an obvious sign of him catching her off guard.

Kushina turned and gave Naruto a sad smile, "Nothing's wrong Naruto-kun. Just thinking about Whirlpool." she said softly.

Naruto blinked, "We are near there, aren't we?" he said, realizing their approximate location.

Kushina nodded, unaware that the other two girls had silently joined them. "I still remember the day I was sent to Konoha. It was during the Third Shinobi World War, when Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri all joined forces to destroy my home." She said, gaining a slight flinch from Samui, "I was only eight at the time, just young enough to enter the academy. They sent a large amount of shinobi, some believe it numbered near 50,000, however no one really knows how many participated in the attack. What is known, on the other hand, is the fact that the invaders lost nearly 75% of their forces before they prevailed. The Uzumaki's were always known as dangerous opponents and I guess we earned our reputation." she said with a grim smile.

Naruto smirked at Kushina, "They definitely sound like they're related to me." he said chuckling softly.

Kushina smirked as a few tears dripped down her eyes, "Yeah, definitely." she answered before wiping her eyes. "The story of them doing so much damage and holding out for nearly a week under a hard siege is what inspired me to become a shinobi in the first place." she said, turning to Naruto. "I'm glad I did, otherwise I'd have never met you, or anyone else I consider precious." she said giving him a smile.

Naruto smiled back and hugged her, "Don't worry Kushina-chan, We won't end up like Whirlpool." he whispered softly, hoping to waylay any fears long before they took root.

Kushina smirked and sniffed, "Of course we won't, Cause we won't let anyone tear our family apart!" she said confidently, gaining smiles from the other girls, and a tighter hug from Naruto.

"Damn straight Kushi-chan. Damn Straight." he said softly. Fu and Samui looked to one another and silently headed back to camp, intent on keeping this a personal affair. Several minutes later, Naruto let Kushina go, "I think we should join the others Kushi-chan. We have a long day ahead of us because we should be nearing Wave Country tomorrow." Kushina smiled and nodded, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes before they headed back to camp.

Next Day: Mainland Across from Wave

Naruto and his group stood on the road that lead to what appeared to be a partially constructed bridge, with mist covering the channel of water below. "Well, that's one BIG bridge." Naruto commented, causing Kushina and Fu to giggle.

"It is isn't it?" came a voice from the water in front of them. The four ninja blinked as the mist cleared enough to let them see the speaker. He was a burly man, dressed in a simple fisherman's clothes, and had a white rope around his forehead, with an X shaped scar on his chin. He sat in a simple boat, with a motor and oars along side it.

Naruto stepped forward, not sure if this man was a threat or not. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

The man chuckled heartily and held up his hands in surrender, "I'm but a simple fisherman shinobi-san. I mean you no harm. My name is Kaiza." he replied smiling.

Naruto relaxed slightly, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and these girls are my fiancees, Fu-chan, Kushina-chan, and Samui-chan." he said motioning to each one. Fu smiled and bowed slightly to the man. Kushina just smiled and waved warmly. Samui, however, just gave him a cold glare.

Kaiza's smile brightened, "My you are a lucky man! However, May I ask why you are here?" he replied, his demeanor going from happy to serious in a split second.

Naruto nodded, "Konoha has recently come under attack from Otogakure and they are allied with creatures known as the Naga. They are serpent-like humanoid fighters and we were able to track their scent here." he replied, seeing Kaiza's face brighten, he guessed that the Naga had been causing problems for Wave. "In addition, our Hokage came into some information that Wave country had fallen on hard times and assigned us a side mission to aid Wave should the Naga be operating there." he added.

Kaiza's smile threatened to split his face, "Praise Kami! Those blasted Naga and that rat Gato have been causing us no amount of trouble recently. If you are really here to help us as you say, it would be my honor to have you stay at my home." he said warmly.

Naruto looked back to his girls, and each one nodded their assent. He turned back to Kaiza and smiled, "Well, it would certainly be better than sleeping on the ground again. Thank you for your hospitality." he replied happily.

Kaiza's smile didn't dim in the slightest, "That is wonderful news! Please, step into my boat and I'll take you safely across these waters. Gato's men patrol them sporadically and I doubt you could avoid them as easily as I can." he said, simply referring to his knowledge of the area. Naruto nodded and the group stepped into Kaiza's boat, heading for Wave and a whole mess of trouble.

Tazuna's house: Later that day

Kaiza stepped into a rather large house and yelled, "Tsunami-chan I'm home!" even as a blur tackled him excitedly. Kaiza chuckled happily as the blur revealed itself to be a child with a bucket hat and a wide goofy grin on his face.

"Tou-san. Tou-san! Welcome home!" the child said loudly, causing Naruto's group to smile warmly, even Samui.

A rather pretty, albeit plain, looking woman stepped out of the kitchen with dark blue hair and black eyes. She wore a simple pink shirt with red fringes and some black pants, leading down to regular straw sandals. "Oh! Kaiza, welcome home honey! Who is this with you?" she asked warmly.

Kaiza smiled, "Thanks Hun! These are shinobi from Konohagakure. Naruto Uzumaki and his fiancees Kushina, Samui, and Fu." he said, motioning to each of them, causing them to briefly bow to their hostess. "They're here to deal with the Naga, and hopefully Gato." he said happily.

Tsunami's eyes went wide and she bowed to the ninja, "Oh thank you Shinobi-san! Those horrible creatures have begun terrorizing this country for nearly five months!" she said excitedly.

This commotion caused a certain drunk to come stumbling in from the living room. "Oi! What's with all the racket!" an old man that reeked of sake and wearing a straw hat asked as he opened the door and stared at the people in his doorway.

Naruto sighed, "Look this is going to get redundant real fast. Let's all move to the living room and we can talk there, Okay?" he suggested, getting nods from the younger family, and his girls, while the older man gave them a skeptical look. However, when Tsunami gave him a glare the old man quickly withered and moved into the living room.

They sat down, with the shinobi on one side, and the domestic family on the other. Tazuna opened his mouth but another stern glare from Tsunami shut him up. Kushina and Fu giggled seeing this and Naruto just shook his head, "Let us just be clear, we were ordered to search for any potential breaches in security in or around the borders of Hi no Kuni. Nagas are part of the forces that are currently allied against Konoha and, as such, we have been given permission to seek out and destroy any installation or base they may have." Naruto explained, causing Tazuna's eyes to widen in surprise and glee. "In addition, our Hokage has given us the go ahead to aid Wave should we find it in disreputable standings. Obviously, this is the case." he said.

The three girls beside him growled softly in anger, even as Tsunami and Inari looked away sadly. Kaiza had kept the shinobi out of the main town, but they had still seen the poverty and disparity that was obviously spreading through Wave country as this 'Gato' character continued to buy up all the ports.

Tazuna sighed, "I've been trying to build a bridge, but it's slow going, especially since Gato has begun to threaten my workers. That bridge would allow us trade routes that wouldn't be dependent on ports! It would open up whole new possibilities!" he said passionately.

Kaiza smiled at his father in law, "Agreed." he added happily before turning to the ninja, "I'm naught but a simple fisherman, but I am at your service if you wish to rid this country of Gato." he said bowing low.

Naruto chuckled in embarrassment, "Look I appreciate that and all, but you're already doing far too much simply by housing us. The only thing I would ask of you is for any information on the Naga or Gato that you currently have." he said.

Kaiza smiled, "That is simple. Gato has recently taken up residence in the old Daimyo's home. He currently has his people bringing in quite a bit of different materials, which we assume he is using to beef up the defenses of the manor. As for the Naga, we don't know where their base is but they seem to congregate around the East and North sides of the island." he replied eagerly.

Naruto sniffed the air and glanced to Fu, who nodded. Never trusting people makes you very good at telling when people are lying to you apparently. Naruto smiled, "That is very good. Thank you for the information. We will rest the night and be on our way tomorrow." he stated.

Tsunami frowned, "Could I persuade you to stay here for as long as you are in Wave? If you are truly helping us, it would be our honor to have you as guests." she replied warmly.

Naruto once again looked at his girls, surprisingly he found both Fu and Kushina nodding in acceptance while Samui just seemed to be glaring coldly at the family, as if she didn't trust them. Naruto frowned but resolved to talk to her later. She had become colder and colder without Yugito and Kiyomi around. "Thank you for the offer, and I believe we will accept." he answered with a soft smile.

Tsunami and Kaiza both smiled widely, while Inari giggled happily and started chattering about 'indestructible ninjas' and other nonsense while Tazuna huffed and headed for his room. Tsunami just shook her head at her father's behavior before showing the ninja to their rooms, one for the girls and one for Naruto, although Fu quickly claimed her life sized plushy as they slipped into dreamland.

Next Day: North Side of Island

Naruto found himself jumping through the trees with Samui at his side. They had split up at the beginning of the day, with Naruto summoning a wolf named Jushiro to track for Kushina and Fu, whilst Samui and himself headed north. Tsunami had been nice enough to serve them breakfast, and they had happily accepted , before deciding to search for the Naga as they were the more serious threat.

They still had a good hour before they reached the coastline and Naruto couldn't pick up any scents so he thought now would be a good time to speak with Samui. He stopped in a small clearing, forcing the large breasted woman to do the same. She turned to him and glared slightly,"Why are we stopping?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, and reminding Naruto of his godmother.

Naruto frowned, "We are stopping so I can figure out what's got you in such a bad mood." he replied with an even tone.

Samui stiffened and turned from him, "Nothing is wrong, now let us continue the mission." she answered in a stiff voice.

"**Bakudo no Kyuu: Geki!**" (Way of Binding #9: Strike) Naruto said as Samui suddenly found herself frozen in place with a red aura around her. "You can leave when you tell me what's wrong, otherwise we will be here until night comes." he replied, feeling her angrily trying to break his seal, he smirked, "I will not let you leave Samui-chan. We need to talk." he said seriously.

He felt her struggle a bit more before growling, "Fine! You wanna know so bad, I'll tell you. Just let me go!" she answered. Naruto nodded and released his seal. Samui felt the resistance on her body vanish and she relaxed, reaching over her shoulder, she rubbed her back. Having these huge tits without having a healing factor of some kind made her back very sore very easily. She turned and glared at Naruto, who sighed.

"Well?" he asked, gaining him an increase in the intensity of her gaze.

"Do you just plan it all out? Or do you fly by the seat of your pants and let your looks do all the work for you?" she asked angrily.

Naruto blinked in surprise, "Uhhhhhhhh Huh?" he replied stupidly.

Samui tsked and turned away from him. "Obviously you just let your looks do all the work. How else would you have eight fiancees and a wife." she stated annoyed.

Naruto blinked again, still not catching on. "You're not making any sense. The other girls love me for who I am, not my looks. You and I are a political marriage but I do hope you'll let me..." he never got to finish as Samui growled at him and walked up to him, poking him in the chest.

"What I MEAN is that you have nine girls to choose from when you wanna get your rocks off and you act like it's nothing! You still act like each of them is special! How can any woman stand to be around you when they know you're fucking another woman behind their backs!" she screamed at him.

Naruto felt the need to defend himself and glared at her slightly, "I never go 'behind their backs' as you call it, and you knew what was going on when you signed up for that marriage! I know I haven't taken you on a date or anything but I was trying to let you get accustomed to Konoha first!" he replied heatedly.

Samui scoffed, "Yeah right! You already have eight other girls, what's one more?" she replied bitterly.

Naruto growled, "Hey! I don't lie to my girls! You're one of my fiancees, and you're precious to me just like they are, even if I don't know you that well yet!" he countered passionately.

Samui felt her eyes water, "How can you say that! You don't even know me and I'm precious to you? How can I respond to that? How can I react to that?" she replied, getting louder and more emotional by the second, "How can I do my job when I can't remain compose, when you break down my barriers so easily! Like you've been doing it all your life!" she yelled at him, getting to her real problem.

Naruto blinked in surprise again as Samui began to cry. Slowly, he moved forward and embraced the sobbing Kunoichi. "It's okay. It'll be fine." he whispered, hoping to soothe her. He had no idea what her job was, and he was a bit surprised as he thought that she honestly didn't like him. Not that she outright hated him, but being in a political marriage and not really knowing him, while not making any attempts to get close, he had thought she found him to be just another guy who was attracted to her body and not her personality.

Several minutes later Samui had dried the last of her tears and gave Naruto a soft smile, "T-Thanks Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I've been so cold, but I've just been acting that way for so long, and I'm supposed to keep you and Yugito-chan at arms length or the council said they could revoke the marriage. So I just thought keeping myself detached would help me like it always had." she said sadly, before hiccuping and giving him a smile, one that made his heart leap into his throat, "I guess that doesn't work when someone shines as bright and warm as you do Naruto-kun." she said softly.

Naruto's smile threatened to split his face, "That's the first time I've ever heard you compliment me, and the first time you've ever smiled too." he replied warmly before grabbing her chin and gently claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Samui closed her eyes and opened her mouth, letting Naruto explore the moist cavern, and moaning softly as he massaged her own tongue with his before she returned the favor and explored his mouth.

They broke for air after nearly three minutes of kissing, both of them breathing hard. "Wow." Samui whispered, before blushing deeply, "That was my first kiss." she added, her voice still barely a whisper.

Naruto blinked in surprise before smiling warmly and kissing her chastely again, "Then I'll have to make sure I take responsibility for it won't I?" he asked somewhat humorously.

Samui smiled at him and nodded, still blushing, "You better, but we have to get back to the mission." she added as she stood up, the two of them having fallen to their knees when Samui had cried.

Naruto smiled and stood up, grabbing her hand, "Date when we return?" he asked.

Samui shot him a warm smile, "You owe it to me." she replied confidently before slowly lowering her gaze and looking away. "L-Listen, about what I said..." she started before Naruto squeezed her hand.

"All I heard was you complimenting me and letting me kiss you." he replied warmly, with a slight perverse undertone at the end.

Samui blushed but smiled, "Thanks. However, I think you should know that I'm 'supposed' to keep you and Yugito-chan from ever attacking Kumo." she said.

Naruto nodded, "I see. That's no problem." he replied confidently, gaining him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're sweet, but you still owe me that date Naruto-kun." she said before jumping off into the trees.

Naruto chuckled, "I think she's gonna be more fun than Hikari-chan was!" he said before giggling as he shot after his newest love interest.

The two shinobi, then, spent all morning searching the North Western side of the island. They found nothing of note, although Naruto commented that he did smell a few Naga scents here and there. They stopped for lunch, nothing big, just some simple rice balls that Tsunami had been kind enough to prepare for them before they had set out. They were soon on their way again, however, and found themselves on a small cliff overlooking a very dangerous looking ocean after having finally caught a Naga's scent.

The water before them was littered with jagged rocks and looked like something out of a fisherman's nightmares. The water churned and flowed at a very fast rate between the spires of rock, obviously too fast for any civilian to swim in. Naruto frowned, "I smell their scent going in there but none coming out. I don't think we are going in there." he commented, looking over to his companion.

However, Samui seemed to be in a trance. Her eyes were glassed over and she was staring into the dangerous waters like they were a gift to her. Naruto's frown deepened as he watched her step forward and start heading down the cliff. His eyes widened in alarm and he quickly followed her, deciding not to wake her yet lest she loose her focus and drop into the churning waters below.

He quietly followed her and watched as she stepped onto the waters below, and yet, it seemed to grow calm under her step. A surprising thing as he knew her affinity was towards lightning and not water. He shook his head of that and quickly joined her atop the water. He found that the current flowed around her, and left him just enough room behind her to walk without too much difficulty.

They walked for a good hour, twisting and turning through the currents and rocks before coming to a small island with a rather large cave bored into the side of it, along with torches that adorned the sides of the cave. Samui stepped into the cave. By now, Naruto had grown tired of following her and moved up beside her, intent on waking her up. That is, until a loud booming voice sounded through the cave. "**Do not interfere young one. Your mate shall not be harmed. We simply have need of her assistance.**" said the mysterious being.

Naruto frowned and watched as Samui began to walk forward again, having stopped at the being's words. "Who are you! And what do you need from Samui-chan!" he demanded.

Samui stopped once again but this time, a deep rumbling laughter came from the cave. Naruto felt the earth quake under his feet and immediately prepared himself for a fight. Quite soon, a large serpentine figure appeared, floating, before the two shinobi. It was a bright silver color, and with large teeth, two flowing whiskers, and two short arms with three claws on its hands. Naruto's eyes went wide. "**I am a dragon young one. Known as Tatsu. And we are in need of a summoner.**" he stated simply. (an Oriental Dragon)

Naruto blinked, "Okay, then why couldn't you just ask Samui-chan instead of hypnotizing and bringing her here?" he asked seriously, knowing it wasn't a good idea to piss off big summons like Tatsu.

Tatsu chuckled, "**I simply gave her the ability to come here. Whether she wishes to be our summoner or not is up to her.**" he replied warmly as Samui's eyes lost their dazed look and she took a step back, holding her head.

"Whoa, did I eat too much Wasabi again?" she asked softly before her eyes took in Tatsu's form and went wide. "Definitely ate too much Wasabi." she whispered.

Tatsu barked out a laugh, even as Naruto chuckled at his fiancee. "**Hello Samui Nii. I have a proposition for you. Would you hear me out?**" he asked as he settled on the ground in front of her.

Samui turned and looked to Naruto, who nodded and smiled warmly motioning to accept. "Uhhhh sure. What do you need?" she asked curiously.

Tatsu smiled warmly, "**I am the dragon in charge of finding worthy summoners to our clan. You see, the Dragons are not fire users as everyone believes. In fact, we are more aligned with lightning and wind than fire, although we do have our fire breath. I have been waiting for centuries for a person with a strong enough lightning affinity to come along so we may test them and see if they could summon our clan once again.**" he stated seriously.

Samui's eyes widened, "And you wish to test me?" she replied with a bit of disbelief in her voice.

Tatsu nodded, "**The test is not life threatening or anything, but we do hold our summoners to a high standard of conduct and morality.**" he stated, gaining a nod from Naruto and Samui. "**Would you consent to being tested?**" he asked.

Samui gave the dragon a nervous look, "Uhhhh could I talk to Naruto-kun for a second?" she asked, getting a nod from the dragon she quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled him close. "What do you think?" she whispered.

Naruto gave her a deadpan look, "I think a summoning scroll doesn't come along everyday and you should take any chance you get." he replied.

Samui chuckled nervously, "I guess you're right. Besides, it's not like I have anything to lose if I fail." she said smiling softly. Naruto smiled supportively at her and nodded, causing her to turn around and face Tatsu. "I will take your test!" she declared confidently.

Tatsu smiled, "**Good. Please hold still while I administer the test.**" he replied as he stood up and began to float again. His body suddenly glowed a pale white color and an ethereal dragon formed from the aura before roaring and slamming down onto Samui's astonished form. The aura quickly became like a bubble of light that did not allow anyone to see what was going on inside. Naruto's eyes went wide and he was about to rush forward when Tatsu's tail appeared in front of him, blocking his path. "**Worry not young one, she will be fine**." he stated as the two watched the silver aura begin to swirl around Naruto's fiancee.

This continued for nearly a full minute before the aura began to condense and reformed into the silver dragon, however, instead of returning to Tatsu, it coiled itself around the calm looking Samui, who now held a Katana in her hand. Samui blinked as the ethereal dragon slowly dissipated and took in her surroundings before smiling at Tatsu and Naruto. "I passed!" she said happily.

Naruto smiled and quickly swept her up in a hug, twirling her around, and causing her to laugh in delight. Tatsu smiled as his form began to waver, "**Much luck to you Samui Nii. The Dragons have a summoner once again.**" he stated before his form vanished and a large ancient scroll appeared in his place.

Samui blushed as Naruto finally put her down and she headed over to the scroll. She quietly picked it up and signed it before strapping it to her back, right above her butt. She smiled, "Thanks Tatsu-san. I appreciate you giving me the chance to sign this." she said softly as she turned to Naruto and smiled, "Let's go. We still have the mission to complete." she said happily. Naruto nodded and the two headed back across the water, once again protected by the dragons, before continuing their search.

Tazuna's House: That night

Following the small breakdown of Samui, and the great find of the summoning contract, Naruto and Samui had quickly returned to Tazuna's house only to find a serious looking Kushina and Fu. Naruto instantly schooled himself and landed in front of his fiancees. "What's the situation?" he asked, his tone even and in control.

Kushina shook her head, "Not good. We searched the East side, as instructed, and we were able to find the Nagas' base." she said, before she frowned deeply, "Unfortunately a patrol spotted us when we attempted to escape. We were able to hide for awhile until they brought out quite a bit of Naga, somewhere around a thousand I'm estimating. Jushiro stayed behind and held them off as me and Fu-chan escaped." she stated sadly. "We thought the information was more important that waiting for a rescue." she added.

Naruto grimaced, "That is Okay. I am glad you are alright. I will have to summon Fenrir and offer my condolences later. For now, let's get inside and think of a way to take them out." he said, gaining nods from his girls as they all headed inside. Tomorrow would be a bloody day for the Shinobi.

**A/N: **ANNNNNDDD DONE! I am sooooooo sorry it took so long my friends! I would do another funny spoof at the end, but I wanna get this posted so I hope you enjoyed this!


	26. Chapter 26

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N: **I'm back! Finally lol. Anyways, Just so everyone knows, this fic will probably be wrapped up in another five to six chapters and definitely done before I ship out to the Navy on Nov. 2. Anyways, let's get on with this! P.S. I'm not very good with fight scenes so sorry if this chapter and the following ones seem rather swift.

_"Any Idiot can face a crisis - It's day to day living that wears you out." Anton Chekhov._

**Disclaimer: TSD owns nothing but his own ideas!**

**Dragon's Flight and Phoenix's Delight!**

Naruto clicked his headset, "This is Ookami, in position. Over." he radioed in.

Radio static was his reply, until he heard another click, "This is Fenikkusu, in position and awaiting your orders. Over." Kushina replied.

Naruto clicked his headset twice to acknowledge before another click reigned over the headset, "This is Ryu, I'm ready to begin. Over." Samui's voice crackled through the device.

Naruto again double clicked his headset before a bubbly voice broke through, "This is Kabutomushi, I'm in position but I'd rather be in Naruto-kun's bed! Over!" she replied happily.

Naruto sweatdropped, while Samui and Kushina both blushed. '_Why do I have the feeling she's been hanging out with Hikari and Anko?_' Naruto thought before clicking his headset again. "Roger That. Operation Firestorm begins in ten minutes. Ryu, you have point, awaiting your signal." Naruto replied before the radios went silent.

Samui was currently sitting on a small ridge that adorned the north side of the Naga camp. The plan was quite simple in all reality. The Naga had no captives, and they had cleared away a large amount of trees to make their camp. Fortunately for the shinobi, this meant they could go in full force and not worry about civilian casualties. And it just so happens that Samui's new summons, in combination with Kushina's own, would make this fight nearly one sided.

Kushina was stationed to the south, awaiting Samui's signal to start her own summoning, while Naruto stood to the west of the camp. His part in the plan was probably the most important, and yet one of the simplest. Do not allow the Naga to escape inland towards Nami. He was going to assault the camp along with Kushina and Samui, but he would hold their main gate like a chokepoint and kill any that went his way. Of course, This left Fu with the simplest position of all. She was stationed at the east, along the shoreline. Her, now large, repertoire of Water Jutsu aiding her so that none of the Naga could escape into the sea. All in all, a simple yet effect plan of divide and conquer. Now all they had to worry about was unforeseen enemies or obstacles. After all, "No plan survives initial contact with the enemy."

Samui sighed and checked the moon's orbit in the sky. She still had nine minutes to go before the operation was to commence. Still, this gave her time to look back and smile at the test she was given to summon her new allies.

_Author Akuma Style: Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Samui blinked and looked around. She found herself on top of a large range of mountains, with a thunderstorm, sans the rain, raging all around her. She noticed that , despite the storm, she was unaffected by the wind and electricity dancing through the air. Her gaze began to descend the mountains and noticed a rather peaceful valley, in which she could see several large serpentine creatures moving. Obviously, they were the dragons, and they came in all colors and sizes, from some that were as small as a lizard, to the largest which was as big as a full grown whale._

_She whistled softly in appreciation before hearing a booming chuckle. "__**Good to see you appreciate our looks.**__" said a deep baritone voice._

_Samui instantly tensed and tried to sense her opponent, "Who are you?" she asked._

_The chuckle once again assaulted her eardrums, this time as loud as thunder. "__**Tatsu sent you here to be tested did he not?**__" The voice replied, ignoring her question._

_Samui frowned, "He did, but I will not ally with someone I don't know, or trust." she replied evenly, still looking around._

_This time, the voice laughed loudly, "__**Very well, but your fiancee has already met me, and I must say, what a fight!**__" the mysterious being said, causing Samui to cock her head to the side in curiosity. She tried to remember any details of an important fight for Naruto when she heard a loud screeching sound, and noticed that the dragons down in the valley all looked to the mountaintop._

_Samui covered her ears but kept her eyes open, only for her jaw to drop at what she saw next. Something hit the ground in front of her, and took the form of something serpentine. Silver scales gleamed every time lightning arced across the sky, or even right onto the creatures body. It had to be as long as a great white shark, and just as deadly. Its head and body were rather smooth, obviously made for speedy attacks. The eyes were slited golden orbs, that seemed to see right through Samui and into her soul. Its wings were rather large and along its tail it had small fan like appendages for turns and balance. Its claws were rather vicious looking with five claws on each hand although still stuck with that streamlined look._

_Samui felt her body tense and go rigid as the creature took a step forward, slowly stalking its way towards the wary female. The unique dragon, as Samui assumed that's what it was, soon reached the frozen woman, and circled her, its body easily wrapping around the surprised blonde. "__**Not bad, the brat is damn lucky, although with all the attention he gets from Kami-chan, Yami-chan, and Destiny-chan... not to mention Luck-koi, that should have been obvious.**__" the dragon stated as it came to sit before Samui._

_Samui blinked, her instinctual defense fading, "You speak as if you personally know them..." she said, finally relaxing as she realized this being had met Naruto before, and been impressed._

_The dragon let out another chuckle, "__**They'd flay me alive if I ever forgot them. After all, they are each a delight in my bedchambers.**__" he stated humorously, causing Samui to instantly blush. "__**However, we are not here to discuss my exploits. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Sora Ryu, AKA Ryuujin. Tatsu indeed chose well when he allowed you to take our test, but you have a few tasks to complete before you can be called a dragon summoner.**__" he added seriously._

_Samui steeled herself, "I will do my best, Ryu-sama." she replied coldly._

_Sora chuckled, "__**I am sure you will, let us get this show on the road. You have three tests, the first is a simple check of your memories to see your past actions. Nothing invasive, mind you, but certainly personal.**__" he stated as his tail came around to hover before her head._

_Samui stood there, awaiting his move, before realizing he was staring at her. She blinked and then blushed before nodding her head, "I am ready." she replied, giving her consent to the invasion._

_Sora nodded and his tail came in contact with her head, allowing him to view her life. He watched as she stood up for Yugito, and helped to protect the girl from various underhanded attempts. The several jerks that forced Samui to adopt a cold demeanor, even as she kept herself caring for those closest to her. Meeting with Killer Bee, and her team, and the events regarding Yugito and Naruto. She blinked once again as Sora retracted his tail. "__**First test: pass. You have a good strong loyalty, and undermined it only in the case of love. You hold yourself to a very high moral standard, and you are not afraid to speak up for what you feel is right. That is very much welcomed amongst the dragons.**__" he stated, causing Samui to smile happily at the praise._

_She bowed, "Thank you for the praise Ryu-sama." she replied warmly._

_Sora smirked... and it looked downright creepy seeing as he had no teeth, that is until they popped out of his gums causing Samui to "eep" in surprise. "__**Always give credit where credit is due. A very wise saying.**__" he replied, inwardly chuckling at her feminine squeal. "__**In any case, the second test is where things get dangerous.**__" he added, causing Samui's demeanor to once again go cold, readying herself for the challenge ahead. "__**The test has two parts: The first requires you to hold onto me without chakra, as I fly at top speeds through a dangerous course. If you fall or hit something, then you will immediately be transferred back to your body without any damage. The second part is that the protective aura that has shielded you from the wind and lightning will recede during this time and you will had to either dodge or somehow survive the elements. Let me warn you, only two people in history have ever taken this trial and passed.**__" he warned, causing Samui to gulp in fear but steel herself anyways._

_Sora laid on the ground and motioned towards his back, showing her that there was a slight indentation where she could sit, and a rather large spike that she could wrap her hands around. She took a moment to compose herself before moving over and stepping up to the dragon. She quickly mounted him and settled herself in. "I'm ready." she stated. She saw Sora's wings expand and flap downwards before she was fighting for her perch as she jerked at his takeoff._

_She knew he was fast, but this was something else! Samui had been able to catch herself from the initial jerk but she was beginning to worry as she watched the mountains pass by faster than an excited Yugito running for her favorite sushi bar. Still, she steeled herself and tightened her grip, fully intent on passing this test._

_Sora was impressed already. Most had fallen off just from the sheer speed, but this young woman was certainly showing her worth. He noticed her tightened grip and decided to test it. He tucked his wings and threw himself into a downward spiral, heading straight for the massive rock pillars that would serve as the dangerous "course" he planned to use to test her. He felt her grip slack slightly before it came back even harder. He straightened himself out just in time to begin his "run."_

_Samui knew she wouldn't be able to hold on like this forever, and she could already see the lightning arcing closer and closer to Ryuujin's body. She needed to figure out a way to block that, and hold on at the same time. '__I could do both with chakra, but that's against the rules. But that doesn't make any sense! No normal human could survive a lightning bolt and hold on at the same time.__' she thought, before going over the rules again in her head. '__Wait, chakra is only mentioned in the first part. So I CAN use my chakra to deflect the lightning!__' she thought happily. A loud crack of thunder hit her ears and she watched as the stone pillar next to her be obliterated. She began to sweat nervously but called on her chakra, and used her thighs to hold on momentarily as he hands blurred at a ridiculous rate, "__**Raiton: Raiton no Yoroi!**__" (Lightning Release: Lightning Armor!) she called as yellow lightning encased her being._

_Sora smirked as a lightning bolt hit his back, and he felt her grip only tighten. '__**It seems that Tatsu has done his job exceptionally well, I must remember to thank him when this is over.**__' he thought even as he once again began to throw his body into a massive set of aerial maneuvers. Unfortunately for the dragon, Samui's grip never faltered, even as he neared the end of the towers._

_Soon enough, Samui found them flying through open air once again. "__**Hold on Samui-san, we have one last stop to make. Oh and congratulations, you passed the second test, once again with flying colors.**__" he stated, causing Samui to smile and drop her jutsu, even as she felt the wind recede since the protective aura was once again in place. Samui smiled happily as she realized she was very close to gaining some powerful new allies, and was able to brace herself as she noticed the ground was fast approaching._

_Sora's landing was a bit rough for Samui, but she didn't fall off. She was, however, jostled rather badly and it took her a moment to realize he had stopped moving and that she could get off. She slipped off the silver dragon and landed on the ground with wobbly legs, but she was still able to take in her surroundings. They were in the valley that she had seen when she arrived here, but she noticed that only young dragons were in this field._

_"__**The final test is the simplest, and, at the same time, the most difficult. I will explain the test once you pass... or fail. Good Luck.**__" Sora said before he once again took to the air. Samui blinked in confusion and looked around, attempting to figure out exactly what the final test would be. Not seeing anything dangerous, she decided to have a look around._

_Samui spent at least an hours wandering the grassy plain in which Sora had dumped her, and was beginning to get bored. She noticed several times that the young dragons were always around, but never close enough for her to see clearly. She sighed and sat down on a rather large rock, content to wait for the final test._

_She sat silently for several minutes before the grass before her rustled softly. Samui blinked and looked to the grass only to see a bright gold dragon hatchling slowly emerging from the grass. She noticed that the hatchling was very small, probably only big enough to wrap around her forearm once. Still, her golden scales shone beautifully in the sunlight._

_The hatchling was curious as to who this person was and slowly moved forward, its head cocked to the side in confusion and ready to bolt at a moments notice. Samui took notice of this and smiled warmly, "Come here little one, I won't hurt you." she said softly, extending her hand slowly. The hatchling tensed and looked into Samui's eyes. She saw no signs of deceit and slowly moved forward, eventually coming to rest her snout in Samui's hand. Samui gently rubbed the hatchling's nose, causing the small creature to release a soft purr of approval._

_Eventually Samui found herself holding the small lizard like creature in her lap, even as she continued to purr under Samui's skillful hands. Samui chuckled, "You're just a little cutie. But, I think I need to go search for Sora-sama now." she said standing up. The hatchling whined and flew up to her shoulders, wrapping itself around her neck. Samui chuckled again, "Alright, Alright, you can come with me." she said, reaching up and scratching the hatchling under the chin, gaining another purr from her little friend._

_Samui was about to move forward when she heard the screeching sound once again and Sora landed before her. Samui eyed his warily even as Sora smirked at seeing the small dragon wrapped around her neck. "__**It would seem you have passed the final test as well. Congratulations once again Samui-sama, Dragon Summoner.**__" he stated, causing Samui's jaw to drop._

_Sora chuckled and Samui composed herself, "What test?" she asked, seeing as she had no idea what was going on._

_Sora smirked again, that still freaked Samui out. "__**The final test is to determine whether or not one of our young would bond with you. You see, we do not have a sage or lead summoner as most summons do, rather we take one summoner at a time and bond ourselves to them through one of our hatchlings. The young one you have there,**__" he said, using his tail to point to the small dragon, "__**is your companion from now until you die. I will let her explain the rest, but I have one thing to teach you before we leave here.**__" he said, causing Samui to nod._

_Suddenly, the small dragon unwrapped itself and darted down her arm, wrapping her tail around Samui's hand before she glowed, causing Samui to shield her eyes. As the glow faded, Samui found herself holding a beautiful golden Katana with the Kanji for "Yoko" down the side. Suddenly a bright bubbly voice echoed in Samui's mind, "__HIIIIIII! I'm Yoko, pleasure to meet ya! By the way, before we get started, my name means Sunshine, not demon fox! Anyways, I'll be your companion for quite some time so I hope we can be great friends!__" the young dragon said to Samui._

_Samui blinked, surprised by the new sensation before smiling softly. '__Indeed, I would like to be your friend very much Yoko-chan.__' Samui replied._

_Yoko squealed loudly, causing Samui to grip her head with her free hand, "__YAAAAAYYYYY! We're gonna be the bestest of friends Samui-chan! But I better tell you why I'm a sword before Ryuujin-sama gets mad at me. You see, every bonded dragon takes the form of a weapon for their summoner. This is because the dragons teach a very old and secret attack to their summoners, which can only be used when you channel your chakra through me. You may ask, 'well what makes this attack so secret?' well, it uses very little chakra but it causes a LOT of destruction. Unfortunately, you can't spam it as it tires me out everytime you use it. Understand?__" she asked._

_Samui nodded, "Got it, so I'm guessing Sora-sama will teach me this technique?" she asked out loud, forgetting to speak mentally._

_Sora chuckled, "__**Yes, I will. First, one little thing about Yoko-chan. She is a very special dragon to our brood so please take good care of her. Now that you know what's going on. Let's begin, after all, learning your specialized Ryuuha (Dragon Strike) will take some time.**__" Sora said._

_Author Tenshi Style: Flashback no Jutsu Kai!_

Samui smiled, looking at the bright blade hanging on her waist. All Kumo shinobi were taught to use a blade to at least chunin level, and she was glad she had kept up the training. She may not be a master, but she could use Yoko rather well. She would have to find a swordsman to teach her when she got back to Konoha though, no sense in having a weapon that you couldn't master.

She cleared her thoughts and looked to the moon once again. It was time. She flashed through several handsigns before slamming her hand on the ground, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" (Summoning Technique) she said calmly, trying to not give away her position too early. Out of the smoke appeared a rather large dragon, just big enough to hide on the ridge and not be seen. Said dragon was a deep oceanic blue in color with bright golden eyes.

"**Hello Samui-sama. It is an honor to be the first dragon summoned to the mortal plane in nearly a century. Do you need my assistance?**" the dragon asked with a soft musical voice.

Samui smiled and bowed, "Yes I do Dragon-san. Below us sits a camp of Naga, they are currently at war with my homeland and we wish to dispose of them. Would you aid me in driving them out?" she asked.

The Dragon smiled back, "**Indeed, I would be most eager to assist you. My name is Amaya, and I am aligned with water and lightning. Might I suggest a Combined assault?**" she said as her smile turned devious.

Samui smirked, "I think we are going to be great friends Amaya-chan." she replied. "_Oi Oi Don't forget meeeeeeee!_" Yoko added airily. Samui and Amaya chuckled, "Never Yoko-chan, Let us begin." Samui said darkly.

With Kushina: Same Time

Kushina watched as a cloud of smoke dissipated from up on the ridge while she sat in the trees to the south of the camp. She smiled and began her own summoning. Just as Amaya came over the edge, with Samui standing atop her head, a large phoenix appeared opposite the camp, with Kushina flying beside it. "This camp is filled with enemies, please aid us Beniko-kun." she said.

The phoenix, now named Beniko, let loose a loud screech, causing the Naga to finally take notice of the two giant summons surrounding their camp. "**As you wish Kushina-sama, Let us burn them all to ashes!**" he added before the two blasted forward.

Beniko and Ayama reached the southern and northern walls at the same time, each unleashing a devastating ability upon their enemies. "**Fenikkusu Bakudan!**" (Phoenix Bomb) and "**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!**" (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave) were announced as a fireball landed on the southern side of the camp and quickly spread north, fanned by Beniko's wings, and a large wave of water bubbled up and crashed over the northern edge of camp, rushing to meet the flames.

Unfortunately, Amaya's justu didn't do much damage to the Naga, that is until Samui decided to join in. "**Raiton: Shiroi Kaminari!**" (Lightning Release: White Lightning!) she yelled. A bolt of white lightning, just as the name implied, burst forth from her fingertips and hit the water, electrocuting all the Naga caught in the combination attack.

Amaya and Beniko nodded to one another as the two, turned three, attack collided, effectively turning the battlefield into a superheated, and supercharged, mist. Between the two, it was not an understatement to say they had demolished a good third of the camp. However, that wasn't enough for Samui and Kushina.

Kushina turned to the east, and curled into a ball, bringing her wings before her, before throwing them wide, yelling, "**Fenikkusu no Danmaku!**" (Phoenix's Barrage) she yelled as dozens of fiery feathers darted towards the ground, catching several fleeing Naga unawares. Samui smirked as she turned to the west, there was no way she was gonna let Kushina outdo her if she could help it. She raised her sword straight up and poured her chakra into Yoko, causing Yoko to squeal in excitement. "**Rairyuuha!**" (Lightning Dragon Strike) she yelled, bringing her sword down and unleashing a ferocious golden dragon made of lightning that streaked through several Naga, incinerating them.

With Naruto

Naruto, who was watching from the west, whistled in appreciation, even as he saw droves of Naga heading his way. He smirked, "Samui-chan and Kushina-chan sure aren't giving them any room. Well, guess I better do my part." he said as he cut down the first of the Naga fleeing his way. He never noticed the growing light coming up the path behind him.

With Fu

Fu slammed her fist into another Naga and sent it flying back, catching two more before impacting a tree with an audible crack. They were dead. She chuckled as she watched Kushina hound the Naga towards her position. "Yeah, keep'em coming! I can do this all night!" she said happily as she launched herself into several devastating moves that she had learned from both Gai and Tsunade. The poor Naga never stood a chance.

Back with Kushina and Samui

The fight raged for a good three hours before the girls could tell that most Naga had left the area. They sighed and smiled to the summons before a glowing portal surrounded by green flames appeared in the middle of camp. Out stepped three necromancers, each with a silver robe. They took in the situation around them before the leader scowled at the two women. "You will pay for what you have done! We are Necromancers of the First Order! Prepare to die!" he growled as the three mages became encased in bone armors.

Samui and Kushina looked to one another before nodding. Their summons had long since been dismissed as they had expended the chakra afforded them, although there was still plenty of water leftover from Amaya's attack. The two females quickly adopted defensive stances, their swords held in front of their bodies. "I'll take the two on the right, you got the left. Give me a hand when your done." Kushina said, smirking at the end.

Samui smirked back, "Just don't go dying on me. Naruto-kun would be so sad." she replied somewhat teasingly. Kushina just giggled and dodged the first blast of hell-fire before the two kunoichi raced forward, intent on destroying the newest enemies.

Samui reached her opponent first and went to slice him at the waist with chakra in her strike. The necromancer just smirked as his bone armor blocked the hit, however he was surprised when it still sent him head over heels and right into a destroyed Naga tent. Samui glanced at her teammate just in time to see her nimbly twist her body between two attacks before she launched herself at the leader. Samui chuckled and turned her attention back to her own fight.

Kushina smirked as she continued to run circles around the two necromancers. Their attacks were powerful, but no ninja below mid chunin would ever be hit by them. That being said, she ducked under another blast of hell-fire and jumped in the air, targeting the supposed leader. "**Ryutsuisen!**" she called as her blade struck the skull like armor on the leader's head. Unfortunately, her attack did not pierce the armor, much to her surprise.

The leader laughed even as he thrust his arms forward, sharp knives of bone erupting from his armor and nearly impaling Kushina, had she not jumped away. "Pathetic! I will enjoy killing you!" he said insanely. Kushina huffed and went back to dodging, and trying to figure out how to break their armor. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to.

Samui noticed Kushina's attack and frowned. The Ryutsuisen was a very powerful attack and if it couldn't break their armors, then this was going to be a tough fight. The landscape was already burning around them, having been hit with hell-fire blasts very often, and she knew they were beginning to tire. '_Samui-chan. Why don't we blast him at point blank range?_' Yoko's normally bubbly voice had turned quite serious as she mentioned this plan, and Samui thought on it for a second before sending her agreement to her small ally.

Yoko seemed to thrum with excitement even as Samui turned her steely gaze upon her enemy. "I will kill you in the name of our lord! Prepare to die!" the crazy necromancer yelled as he dashed forward, intent on hitting Samui at close range. Samui narrowed her eyes and channeled plenty of chakra into her blade. Just as the necromancer closed the distance and thrust his flaming hand forward, Samui dropped to a knee and lashed out with her blade, calmly replying to his battle cry with a "**Rairyuuha.**" Unfortunately for the necromancer, his armor stopped nothing this time as Yoko slid right through it before releasing the attack right through his midsection, frying him in under a second.

The electric attack, however, didn't stop there. It blasted out of the dead fanatic's back and into the forest, carving a large gorge in the ground. Samui panted as she realized she had put far too much into that attack and would need a minute to recover. She was still able to look over to Kushina, who was actually surprised by Samui's attack. Still, that lasted only a second as they both heard loud wails come from the other necromancers.

Kushina winced at the loud wails and returned her full attention to her opponents, both of whom now had glowing silver eyes. "**You will pay for killing our comrade! Damudo no Senshi!**" the leader roared as the two necromancers were encased in a familiar green flame. Kushina mentally groaned as she knew this technique was very annoying and hard to beat, that is until she noted that there was still plenty of water left for her to use on the necromancers. "**Prepare to die!**" the leader spoke once again as the two necromancers hefted their sword and shields.

Kushina scoffed and sheathed her sword, standing in a puddle of water. "You guys made a very stupid mistake. Facing me as giant fire creatures when surrounded by water?" she said, giving them a raised eyebrow, "I knew you were insane, but not suicidal." she taunted.

The necromancer growled and raised his sword, "**Just die you worthless woman.**" he replied as he brought his sword down.

Kushina smirked, "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**" (Water Release: Water Dragon technique) she yelled as a large dragon made of water formed behind her and streaked towards the flaming giant. Unfortunately, they seemed to have learned from past mistakes as the necromancer's lackey jumped in front and blocked the water dragon with his shield. Kushina's eyes widened and she swiftly jumped to the right, narrowly avoiding the descending weapon.

The necromancer smirked, "**You will not beat us so easily mortal. We know our weaknesses and you will not get the chance to exploit them!**" he yelled as the two giants began to work in tandem as they attacked the red headed beauty.

Samui mentally growled as she noticed that they had ignored her, but knew she wouldn't be of much help against them. Her affinities would be useless and she didn't have enough chakra left to summon. Kushina, on the other hand, was well deserving of her title of Sennin and was still running circles around the flaming creatures. She couldn't harm them, though, and she knew she was in a bit of a bind.

Unfortunately for the necromancers, they were not trained in the ninja ways otherwise they would have payed more attention to their surroundings. As it was, they were sorely unprepared when a shout of "**Suiton: Daisuiryuudan no jutsu!**" (Water Release: Great Water Dragon Technique) followed by an enormous water dragon slamming into the lackey, effectively killing him. The leader turned around, completely shocked only to find a green haired, orange eyed, woman slam her fist into his face and flat out deck him.

Kushina and Samui both smiled as Fu landed next to Samui, "Hey now, don't keep all the fun to yourselves!" she said happily.

Kushina chuckled and noticed the still stunned necromancer, "Never, unfortunately, you're gonna have to skip this one. **Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!**" she yelled as the remaining water surged and drenched the necromancer, also killing him.

Fu pouted, "That wasn't fair." she said childishly.

Samui shook her head, even as she stood up, having finally caught her breath. "Life is rarely fair Fu-chan, you know that." she said. Fu just stuck her tongue out at Samui, which caused both girls to laugh.

Kushina smiled, "Well, mission accomplished, let's go find Naruto-kun." she said, gaining nods from her two fellow Naruto lovers. They quickly headed for the edge of camp, and son found themselves staring at Naruto sitting on a fat midget's back, with the midget yelling at him to get off. They were also aware of a small army that was currently strewn across the ground, presumably killed by Naruto.

He smiled at them, "Yo!" he said in a very Kakashi-like way, causing them to sweatdrop.

Samui stepped forward, "Uhhhhh, whose the midget?" she asked, causing said midget to thrash more under Naruto, until he slammed his sheathed blade into his neck, knocking him unconscious.

Naruto stood up and picked up the small man, ignoring the destroyed army behind him. "Oh, this? This is Gato. Dick tried to blindside me with a small army. I thought it'd be best to let the village deal with him." he replied, even as he began to walk back towards Wave.

Kushina chuckled darkly, "Yes, I think that would be most fitting." she agreed, with Fu and Samui nodding. Naruto smirked at them before they all disappeared into the trees.

Naruto's Group: 3 days later

Naruto and his fiancees had started heading home, seeing as they were done with their patrols. Wave was free and would be trading with them as soon as their bridge was done, which would be within the week since Gato had been publicly executed. The group was currently a day away from Konoha, and they were all sitting around the campfire, relishing in their victory.

They had delivered Gato to Wave, who had made a spectacle of his death, even as the ninja had raided his home and redistributed his wealth back to the impoverished nation. They had spent a day doing so before Tazuna had been voted as the leader of Wave, and promised them a trade treaty as soon as the bridge was finished. So, now they were heading home.

Samui smiled as she watched Fu and Kushina snuggling with Naruto. She would probably be joining them, but she was currently running a whetstone up and down Yoko's sword form, with said dragon purring loudly in her mind. She giggled as she watched Naruto step away from the two girls so he could make sure the dinner didn't burn. '_Yoko-chan would you like to properly meet Naruto-kun, Fu-chan, and Kushina-chan?_' she asked warmly as she finished her maintenance. Yoko was silent for a moment, '_'Wil-Will they like me?_' she asked nervously. Samui chuckled, causing her three companions to look at her, '_Of course they will. Now stop being a scaredy cat._' she replied confidently. Yoko didn't respond but she soon glowed and shifted into her dragon form whilst in Samui's lap.

Naruto, Fu, and Kushina all blinked at the nervous looking serpentine form before Samui cleared her throat, "Everyone, this is my personal summon, Yoko. As you saw, she is also my weapon and stays with me almost constantly. Say hello Yoko-chan, there's no reason to be scared." she said, nudging the small dragon forward.

Yoko raised her head slightly and her tail waved at Samui's three companions, "_H-Hi!_" she said in a nervous voice.

The three humans blinked before Naruto smiled warmly reaching forward and scratching under her chin, "Hello there little one. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Samui-chan's fiancee. It's good to meet you." he said soothingly. Yoko purred softly at the touch, which caused the girls to all smile, though Samui's was the widest. She'd only known Yoko for a few days, but anytime she had wanted to show Yoko to her friends, she seemed to retreat. Samui guessed that Yoko was a shy girl, but also a happy and overexcited one when she is comfortable with someone.

Kushina and Fu each joined in petting the young dragon and introduced themselves. Yoko was soon flitting around the camp happily and messing with Naruto. Hell she blasted his butt with fire when he was putting the fire out! He had been a little annoyed but ended up just tickling the small dragon, which surprised everyone considering they they didn't think she would be ticklish, until they had turned in for the night.

Once everyone had started to lay down, Yoko had gone to turn back into her sword form when Samui grabbed her and held her tight to her chest. '_There's no reason for you to sleep like that Yoko-chan. Why don't you cuddle with me hmmm?_' Samui suggested, although she wasn't gonna take no for an answer. Yoko's eyes went wide before she snuggled into Samui's arms with a content sigh, even as Samui cradled the small creature against her generous bosom. Samui quickly laid in her own bedroll and fell asleep, missing the wistful whisper of '_Kaa-san_' as she drifted off to sleep.

Next Day: Hokage office: 9 PM

Naruto and Kushina stood before Tsunade as they recounted the results of their mission. Fu and Samui had both been dismissed by Kushina, saying that they didn't need to be present for the debriefing since it was so late. Tsunade smiled at the two Uzumaki's, "Well done, to you and the other two. You'll be paid well for your outstanding performance." she said happily. Kushina and Naruto just smiled.

Kushina eyed Tsunade's desk and mentally smirked, there was hardly anything there. Just a few sheets of paper and an empty sake cup. Tsunade was about to dismiss them when Shizune walked in, "Tsunade-sama, a squad of Jonin has returned from border patrol with serious injuries and the hospital is asking for your immediate assistance." she said.

Tsunade sighed, "Looks like I'm gonna be working all night. ANBU you are dismissed for now." she said, causing six shadows to leave the room. She turned to Kushina but said red head beat her to the punch.

"Uhhhh Tsunade-chan. I forgot, I asked Minato to leave something of mine in his vault behind his picture, do you think I could get that now? I'll lock up after I'm done." she asked, using her puppy-dog-pout no jutsu.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "You don't need to convince me honey. Just lock up after." she said as she left the room with Shizune.

Naruto readied himself for a shunshin when a red and blue barrier went up inside the room. He raised an eyebrow as Kushina grabbed the stuff on Tsunade's desk and shoved them in her top drawer. His eyebrow raised further still when Kushina sat on the desk with her legs crossed, trying her hardest to look sexy, and doing an amazing job of it. "I thought you had something in Tou-san's vault?" Naruto asked, already getting the feeling that Kushina had lied.

Kushina giggled, before giving Naruto a lustful look, "Nope, just said that to get Tsunade-chan out of here." she said, before turning and running her hand over the desk, "You know, Minato and I never got to christen this desk. Would you like to get an early start on that, _Ho-ka-ge-sa-maaaaaaa_?" she asked, raising her eyes from the desk and giving Naruto the sexiest look she could.

**Lemon Start! Please skip to next Bold line if underage.**

Naruto's jaw dropped for a second, even as Kushina began to undo her top, exposing her DD breasts to the world. Naruto shook his head and moved forward, capturing Kushina's mouth in a heated kiss. Kushina mentally smirked and cheered as Naruto removed the rest of her top, leaving her in black biker shorts, ninja sandals and her bra.

Naruto broke the kiss, even as his hands nimbly removed her bra, "This is rather sudden, what brought this on?" he asked even as his mouth claimed her right tit.

Kushina moaned loudly as he began to suck on her tit, even as his left hand massaged her free milk machine. "Y-You always try to set the mood Naruto-ku-OHHHHH-kun." she said, thoroughly enjoying his ministrations. "I just want you. Besides, " she added, causing him to look in her eye, "Being spontaneously fucked is exciting. Wouldn't it be so hot to just break down in the middle of a training session and have hot sweaty sex?" she asked, before gasping softly as he switched breasts.

Naruto mentally agreed with his red headed fiancee, and sucked harder on her tits. Kushina began panting, her own body heating up and definitely ready for the main event, when a strange sensation in her breasts caused her to forestall on asking Naruto to take her. She pressed his head closer to her breast and moaned loudly as she felt something emerge from her tit, only for Naruto to greedily suck it down.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Kushina's milk begin to flow into his mouth, not that he was complaining. It had a somewhat sweet taste to it and he found it was a very refreshing drink. He heard Kushina moan loudly and sucked that tit a few more time before switching and suckling her first tit hard, soon earning himself the milky treat he wished for.

Kushina was surprised that "breast feeding" felt so damn good! Sure, Naruto was hardly a baby, but having her milk sucked out by her lover was definitely hot, and she would love to have Naruto suckle her tits like this everytime they made love. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned softly, giving him a loving smile, even if he couldn't see it. "That's it, drink it all up Naru-kun." she said softly.

Naruto mentally smirked and looked up, catching her loving smile, before letting go of her tit, much to her disappointment. '_She's been wonderful to me, and not once has she really treated me like a child she could control. Maybe I can give her a little something to say thank you,... and be kinky and mischevious at the same time.'_ he thought with a devious smile. He had an odd feeling and turned around, only to find the Hokage pictures staring straight at them. He grumbled, "Perverted old men watching me milk my Kaa-san." he said, causing Kushina to gasp.

Kushina's eyes were wide, had she heard him right? "Na-Naruto?" she stuttered out in surprise.

Naruto turned and gave her a wide smile, "You heard right, you've been nothing but loving to me Kushina-chan, so I'd like to propose a little game with you." he said, his devious smile returning. Kushina blinked and nodded, even as Naruto began to get undressed, much to her delight. "I'll call you Kaa-san, when we make love, and the morning after. I think it'd be mighty kinky to call you that as we get to know each other, and we can play a prank on Hikari and Anko." he said as he moved forward, finally naked. He refrained from being crude in his words, but she understood what he meant.

Kushina thought about it for a second before smiling seductively, "O I think I'd love to feed my little sochi-kun some more." she said, before gently spreading her legs as Naruto gripped her shorts, "And maybe sochi-kun wants to make his kaa-san pregnant?" she asked.

Naruto smirked, happy she had caught onto his game so fast, "I'm sure I'd love to see that belly full, and kaa-san's breasts leaking her milk as I screw her into a coma." he said as he slipped her shorts off.

Kushina giggled, "I think that would be very fun." she said happily as he pulled her panties off, causing Naruto to get his first look at his fiancee's tight love hole. She was shaved, which honestly surprised Naruto, considering that Kushina's hair was the longest of all his lovers. Naruto noticed that her pussy lips were practically soaked with her juices, which only turned him on as he knew she was ready for their consummation, and he decided to take a taste of her nether juices before he claimed her as his own.

Kushina was pleasantly surprised when Naruto began to lick her pussy, and she happily grabbed his head and massaged his scalp to encourage his actions. She had no intentions of cumming without Naruto's cock buried inside her however, so she only let him taste her for a minute or so before pulling his head away from her milky way and giving him a lustful look. "You're very skilled with that tongue sochi-kun, but Kaa-san needs her sochi's man meat to fill the hole he left in her womb." she said in seductively forceful tone.

Naruto smirked and stood up, before laying on top of his lover, rubbing his large member up and down her sensitive labia. "You just wanna be pregnant again Kaa-san. Aren't I enough for you?" he asked with a mocking, and then hurt tone.

Kushina moaned softly as he continued to tease her. Little did she know, that Naruto hadn't slept with any of his other girls in weeks and he was ready for a little loving. "Of course you are sochi-kun, but wouldn't you like a little sister or brother?" she asked, all the while trying to adjust soo he would penetrate her.

Naruto chuckled and kissed her deeply, "Wouldn't they be my sochi or musume?" he asked huskily and he finally placed himself at her entrance.

Kushina's eyes went wide as his head finally entered into her burning hot pussy. "Who cares? Just fuck me!" she cried, growing tired of the games and teasing, even if it was hot.

Naruto smirked and shoved a generous amount into Kushina's hot hole. "As you wish..._ Kaa-san_." he said huskily, before pushing himself deeper and deeper into his newest lover, before he finally bottomed out against her cervix.

Kushina's mouth was open in an O position and her eyes were wide as Naruto finally filled her aching pussy with his pole. She certainly wasn't complaining as this was the biggest cock she had ever seen, and it filled her oh so deliciously. She moaned softly as she felt Naruto shift slightly to get a better position for the coming actions. She focused on him, just as he smiled, and began to thoroughly claim her pussy as his own.

Naruton grunted as he bottomed out. Shit, Kushina was TIGHT! Sure, his other lovers had been relatively tight, but Kushina as pushing it to a new level. It felt like her pussy had a vice grip on his dick! Not that he was complaining, mind you. He enjoyed her hole for a few moments before bracing himself so he could give her exactly what she wanted, and what his own body was clearly yearning for.

Naruto smiled at Kushina and began to move, causing low moans and gentle scrapping sound to echo throughout the office. "Kami you're tight Kaa-san." Naruto said, still liking the way that sounded as he pounded into his newest lover.

Kushina smirked, her breasts bouncing in concentric circles even as the ache in her pussy disappeared to be replaced with a growing knot in her stomach. "Uzumaki regeneration honey, I'll be this tight everytime we make love." she said with pride, before her voice turned somewhat childish, with a slight seductive tone to it, "Would sochi-kun like that?" she asked, even as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Naruto moaned loudly and began to pick up the pace, "I'd like that very much Kaa-san, almost as much as I love drinking your milk!" he said happily. Naruto was very pleased with the way Kushina was handling this. She made it both kinky and sexy at the same time, which was extremely hot. He felt his own end nearing so he reached forward and began to suck on Kushina's tit. This proved too much for the red head as she came, squirting milk from her breasts, even as her pussy rythymically throbbed around Naruto's cock, causing his own orgasm to hit.

Kushina gasped as her orgasm hit. She hadn't expected Naruto to attack her breast again, but she was definitely not going to complain. She had no idea that she could squirt from her breasts, but she would be sure to remember that because she could feel Naruto's mouth still latched onto her breast, gulping down the liquid like a lifeline. Still, her pussy felt magnificent! She never knew that her orgasm could make her entire body tense like this. Minato was a good lover, but he hadn't always caused her to orgasm, despite his best efforts. She felt her nether regions moving against Naruto's cock and moaned happily as his cock finally exploded inside her, pressing her cervix open and pushing the sperm right where nature intended them to go.

Naruto grunted as he impaled himself into his newest lover. Unlike his other mates, Kushina's pussy didn't tighten when she came, which was very unusual, instead it massaged him rythymically, in a way that Naruto was sure he'd never be able to resist cumming inside her. He could feel her breast still supplying milk, and he greedily gulped it down, even as he felt her other breast continue to spray it's contents over the desk and their bodies. He felt her pussy slowing down, even as his own orgasm tapered off, and gently let her breast go, the remnants of her milk leaking down her breast.

"Wow." Kushina whispered, as Naruto gently extracted himself from his lover.

Naruto smirked, "That good huh?" he asked.

Kushina gave him a half hearted glare, "Don't get cocky with me." she said, causing Naruto to just roll his eyes. Kushina huffed, but gave him a warm smile, "But yes, that good. I guess having several lovers is good for something." she added.

Naruto sighed but nodded, "Yeah." he said as he laid next to Kushina on the desk, barely having enough room to do so. They laid there for a few minutes, before Kushina smirked and rolled over, putting herself on top of Naruto. Naruto blinked, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Kushina smiled at him and kissed him deeply. "There's one position I've always wanted to try, think you can satisfy me?" she asked seductively.

Naruto smirked right back, "Definitely." he replied confidently.

Kushina smirked and gave him a quick peck. "Good, then we need to clean up and head home. There isn't enough padding in here for what I want to do." she said as she grabbed her clothes, which had some wet spots. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed his own clothes before making some Kage Bunshin.

"Clean up." he ordered. The clones grumbled but Kushina giggled.

"I forgot about that. Still, good idea. Let's go." she said as she disappeared, still naked. Naruto rolled his eyes and disappeared as well.

Naruto's room: Same Time

Naruto reappeared in his own room, and noticed that Kushina was currently sitting on the bed, with a seductive smile on her face. "Shall we get this started then?" she asked huskily.

Naruto chuckled and dropped his clothes, his impressive member standing tall and proud, making Kushinba gaze at the instrument of pleasure with lust. "I see you've taken a shine to junior Naruto." Naruto commented with a smirk.

Kushina blinked before blushing slightly, "If I have, then it's not a bad thing because I plan on draining him for several batches of kids." she said boldly.

That caused Naruto to blush. "Y-You really mean that?" he asked. His other lovers had rarely mentioned children, even if they had every intention of getting pregnant, and it was a soft spot for Naruto.

Kushina immediately noticed his slight change and smiled warmly, "Of course I do. We all do, you know that." she said as she hugged her lover.

Naruto hugged her back, warmth blossoming in his heart, "Thanks Kushina-chan. It's nice to hear you say it." he replied lovingly. Kushina just gave him a loving smile. "Right, so what did you want to do?" he asked, the touching moment gone as he was ready to give Kushina what she wanted, several times over.

Kushina smiled, then blushed. "Ummmmmm, Just follow what I say okay? It may seem uncomfortable for me but I promise you won't be doing anything I don't want." she replied, gaining a nod from Naruto. She laid down on the bed and motioned for Naruto to come forward. He stopped between her knees, "Okay, grab my but and push it up, but stand with it as well." Kushina said, causing Naruto to push her ass up into the air, up until only her upper back and neck were still on the bed, "Stop." she said. Naruto noticed this position and blushed, knowing what she was going to ask. Kushina smirked, "Now sochi-kun, take that giant jackhammer you have there and piledrive your kaa-san into a coma." she said.

Naruto blushed but nodded, carefully guiding himself into Kushina. He grabbed her ankles to keep her up, and fed more and more of himself into her until he bottomed out once again. He looked down to see Kushina nearly cross eyed, obviously enjoying this position. Naruto smirked and rose up before slamming his cock right back into her tight canal, earning a loud moan from his lover. Naruto noticed this and began to do exactly as she asked, piledriving her right into his bed.

Kushina was cross eyed. She hadn't told Naruto, but she loved a good hard fucking, and she had never got the chance to try this particular position out. Needless to say, she was seriously considering making this her default sex position because the way Naruto pounded her pussy into submission felt absolutely fantastic. She moaned loudly as he sped up slightly, urging him to pound her harder.

Naruto was very happy with this new way of pleasuring his lover. He could tell she was really loving it, and he planned on making her ride through at least two orgasms before he gave out. Noticing that his balls were slapping loudly onto her ass and being stimulated by the way their bodies met, he knew he would have to do something drastic to do what he planned. That was when he focused on her breasts and noticed that they were leaking milk. A devious idea crossed his mind and he impaled himself into Kushina, letting go of her legs and letting them hook on his shoulders as he brought his hands forward.

Kushina groaned in displeasure as she opened her eyes to give Naruto a half glare, "Why'd you..." she never got to finish as a loud moan escaped her throat. Kushina quickly looked at her body, trying to figure where that delicious pleasure was coming from, even as Naruto began to pound her pussy once again. She was very happy, and pleasantly surprised, to find two other Naruto's putting their tongues to use as they lapped up her breast milk.

Naruto smirked down at his lover, having grabbed her ankles again and resumed his thorough plundering of her pussy. "Do you like it Kaa-san? Does Kaa-san like having her nipples milked while being fucked by her sochi?" he asked, watching as Kushina began to pant for breath, a clear sign her orgasm was approaching.

Kushina's eyes went wide at the dirty talk and she moaned loudly in appreciation. "I LOVE IT! FUCK ME HARDER!" she yelled, desperately trying to stave off her orgasm for just a bit longer.

Naruto smirked and thrust himself deep inside his lover, "Good, then cum all over my cock kaa-san." he said huskily.

Kushina couldn't take it and screamed her release even as her pussy and breasts produced their treasured nectar to her lover. Kushina could swear that she lost her mind as she felt her body go tense. She was acutely aware of the tongues that were furiously working her nipples, and the large cock that was currently impaled into her most holy place. She moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm finally begin to fade, only to be thrown right back into another as Naruto began to move again.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He knew that Kushina was orgasming under him, but her pussy was just too good. That massaging thing her pussy did was driving him crazy, and he could already feel his second orgasm approaching fast. So, when he felt her slowing down, he began to really work himself into her tight hole, loving how she felt as he screwed her into a coma, just like she asked.

Kushina's mouth was open and her tongue out of her mouth as she was screwed just as hard as she wanted. She had thought that her earlier orgasms were awesome, but this was blowing her mind! Naruto continued to pound into her as she experienced orgasm after orgasm, her Uzumaki stamina being put the test, and holding up quite nicely. Soon though, she felt Naruto grunt and bury himself in her, spewing his seed into her willing womb.

Naruto grunted deeply as his orgasm hit, burying himself deeply into his lover and letting loose his boiling load right into her womb. She hadn't stopped orgasming since her second one of the night, and Naruto was thoroughly enjoying the way his cock was milked for every ounce of seed he had. He felt his own orgasm slowly nod off, even as he got the information that all his clones were done, with the ones on Kushina's breasts having dispelled as well.

Kushina had only moaned softly as Naruto pumped her womb to the brim with his seed. Her earlier orgasms had sapped her strength, but that didn't mean her body wasn't upto the task of milking Naruto for everything he had. She actually smiled as she felt the two clones disperse, and Naruto lay her on the bed, his cock still buried in her wonderfully sore pussy.

**Lemon End! It's mostly safe kiddies!**

Naruto slowly extracted himself from Kushina and smiled warmly at her, before his eyes glowed and he bit her on the collarbone, muttering a soft, "**Mine.**" against her skin. Kushina, however, did not bite his neck, instead, her wings came alive and wrapped around him. When they touched his back, however, they glowed softly and a large pair of golden feathered wings appeared tatooed onto his back.

Naruto blinked and looked at Kushina who smirked, "They're golden wings, my mate mark to you." she stated, knowing he couldn't see them.

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Cool. Goodnight Kaa-san." he said softly as he drifted to sleep, cuddled against her.

Kushina smiled and cuddled close with her lover. "Goodnight Naruto-sochi." she said, combining his name and title into one.

Foreshadowing: 1 month: Tsunade's office

Tsunade looked up from her desk, surprised to see her guest. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

The female in front of her blushed, "I need your help Tsunade-sama." she said, causing Tsunade to turn serious.

**A/N: **FINALLY DONE! O my god, I wanted this out so long ago but my damn inspiration ran away on me! I hope you all like it, and a cyber cookie to whoever can figure out what's going on in a month!


	27. Chapter 27

**Naruto: Titan of Defense**

**A/N**: Hello everyone! I'm back once again and this time I inform you that there will be exactly two more updates following this one before the fic is over! (crowd Boo's) Now, now, 29 chapters and over 200k words is a good fic! Anyways, This chapter will feature the special secret I hinted at in the last chapter (and so far no one has guessed correctly!) so please enjoy that! And, of course, we will be seeing little Yoko quite a bit in this chapter! Without Further Ado: Naruto: Titan of Defense!

_"If you wish to be loved, then love." by Lucius Annaeus Seneca._

**Disclaimer: TSD does not own Okami, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach or Naruto and claims only the original ideas that he puts in his fics.**

**A Secret Surprise and Yoko's Family!**

Naruto smiled as he awoke from his restful slumber and took in the form of his newest mate. She was snuggled close to him, with a large pleased smile on her face. His smile broadened as he realized he'd be pulling his first prank in months when Kushina finally awoke. Until then, he was content to run his hands through her hair and listen to her moan softly.

Kushina awoke half an hour later and smiled feeling the familiar soreness between her legs and the muscular hands roaming her scalp. "This is a good way to wake up Naruto-kun." she said before breaking from his hands and kissing him gently.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled away from their short kiss, "I quite agree Kaa-san, but I think we have a prank to pull, and everyone else is still asleep seeing as it's quite early." he commented, motioning to the clock which read 6:30 AM.

Kushina giggled at the 'title' and blushed slightly remembering their little game from the night before, something she'd definitely have to continue. "Alright then, how about I take a shower then head to breakfast and you make sure you come down after everyone else is down there." she suggested, not wanting to totally plan their prank, instead letting things flow as it was more fun and genuine that way.

Naruto smiled, "Sounds good." he replied before kissing her and then snuggling into the sheets for a quick nap even as Kushina headed for the bathroom.

Namikaze Estates: 7:30 AM: Dining Room

Naruto's girls, minus Yoko who was still asleep in Samui's bed, were all smiling and joking around the table, despite it being rather early in the morning. Kushina had finished making pancakes for everyone just as Naruto had stepped onto the ground floor, sending his newest mate a foxy grin, their prank was underway.

Naruto smiled at his girls, "Ohayo Minna!" he said loudly. (Good Morning Everyone!)

All of his girls just smiled back and yelled their own good mornings before focusing on their plates, or rather the pancakes on their plates. Everyone loved Kushina's cooking so it was just natural for them to eat very quickly otherwise some of the more... aggressive women would steal their food. Kushina, however, was still cooking some more pancakes, specifically, a set for Yoko. "Naruto, make sure you eat every last bite okay?" she asked without turning around, lest she give away the amused twinkle in her eye.

Naruto rolled his eyes and gulped down the mouthful of pancakes in his mouth. "Yeah, Yeah, should I use sugar free syrup and I can't believe it's not butter as well?" he asked sarcastically. The rest of the girls raised an eyebrow at the unusually sharp remark.

Kushina huffed and turned around, "Don't you get sassy with me boy! I can still bend you over my knee and give you a good whipping!" she replied heatedly, even as she tried to sound as 'motherly' as she could.

Naruto gave her a saucy smirk, "Didn't know you were into that Kaa-san." he said tauntingly. This caused several of the girls to narrow their eyes in curiosity and annoyance.

Kushina growled at him, "After last night I thought we agreed I could take my rightful place!" she replied, barely keeping the smirk off her face as she saw Anko and Hikari nearly go supernova.

Naruto growled right back, but kept an eye on his two oldest mates, "Sure we did but I didn't think you were gonna go all super controlling on me Kaa-san." he said once again, causing many of the girls eyes to twitch as they caught onto the act, sans Hikari, and Anko.

The rest of the girls felt Hikari and Anko's anger but kept silent, seeing as they were annoyed that they had bought into this farce at all. Still, it didn't help that Kushina and Naruto began to laugh long and hard, causing Anko and Hikari to blink in surprise. "Oh Kami! That was beautiful Kushina-chan!" Naruto said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I know, I can't believe you all fell for that!" she said as she pulled Yoko's pancakes off the grill.

Hikari and Anko glanced at one another before blushing profusely, even as the rest of the girls all looked quite annoyed and a bit ashamed that they were tricked so easily. Naruto chuckled once more, "Sorry, but it was just too good to pass up. I promise we won't do that again." he told his girls.

Hikari glared at Naruto, "That was mean Naruto-kun, but what's with you calling her Kaa-san?" she asked, genuinely curious. The rest of the girls leaned in eager to hear this story.

Naruto sighed but smiled, "Eh, I thought it was kinda kinky and we had a lot of fun with it last night." he said before noticing that Kushina had walked beside him and grabbed her waist, "Isn't that right _Kaa-san_?" he asked.

Kushina blushed and slapped his shoulder playfully, "Now now, incest isn't something to be aired Sochi-kun, but yes we had quite the adventure." She replied happily.

Several of the girls sported nosebleeds, most notably Hana, Hikari, and Yugito, but most just had severe blushes. Fu smirked, however, through her blush, "So I'm guessing your Kaa-san rocked your world last night huh Naruto-kun? I want details!" she said leaning forward.

Naruto chuckled even as Kushina blushed, "Well, let's just say that I'm pretty sure Kushina-chan wouldn't mind getting pregnant again." he said, causing Hana to fly back and hit the wall unconscious. "Huh, would'a never guessed her for an incest fetish." Naruto added, getting several chuckles from around the room.

Suddenly, however, a young golden haired girl came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She looked to be about 7 years old, and her one open eye was also a bright gold, even as the shirt that was obviously far to big for her covered her petite body from view. "Samui-chan, what's for breakfast?" she asked.

Everyone in the room blinked before Samui stepped forward, "Yoko-chan, is that you?" she asked curiously.

Yoko finished rubbing her eye and blinked owlishly at all the attention on her, "H-Hai. W-Who are all these people Samui-chan?" she asked nervously, fighting her urge to change into her dragon form and bolt straight for Samui's soft warm bed.

Samui smiled softly, seeing the nervous fear in her eyes, "Well, you already know my fiancee and some of my fellow Naruto lovers, these are the rest of his future wives. Hikari-chan, Anko-chan, Hana-chan, Amaterasu-chan, Kiyomi-chan, and Yugito-chan. Don't worry they're my friends too." she said warmly even as each woman nodded to the young girl in turn.

Yoko nodded hesitantly before finding herself sitting on Naruto's lap and Kushina placing the pancakes she made before her. "Dig in Yoko-chan, Kushina-chan made more than enough for everyone." Naruto said smiling. Yoko craned her neck up and looked into Naruto's smiling face before her own smile lite up the room and she proceeded to demolish the pancakes. The rest of the girls chuckled and continued their breakfast, occasionally asking Yoko questions to get to know their newest friend.

Timeskip: 6 weeks (2 weeks following foreshadowing): Strategy Meeting

Shikaku stepped forward and looked over the assembled Jounin and important shinobi amongst the assembly. Most Jounin and Naruto's group were currently in attendance seeing as about 80% of their intelligence came from Naruto's recon and they had a bit more understanding of Orochimaru's twisted allies than anyone else in the room. He sighed and pointed to the large map that hung on the wall. "Currently, Orochimaru and his allies are not moving at all. They have few bases outside of their own homes and those few were small and easily dispatched, as if they didn't matter. However, thanks to the Namikaze clan," he said, nodding to Naruto and his girls, "We have gotten bits and pieces of the summoning seals and have begun to put them together." he stated.

"Any idea what these small camps were being used for?" Asuma asked curiously.

Shikaku shook his head, "Not at the moment, but the only one that had any real resistance was the one in Nami no Kuni. However that was successfully snuffed out by clan Namikaze." he said. Said clan rolled their eyes because they realized they were so large that they would be called that for any future meetings. Asuma just nodded and stepped back next to Kurenai.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Orochimaru isn't the type to just waste resources, even if they are cannon fodder. Do these small camps have some sort of pattern?" he asked, trying to figure out his enemy's plans.

Shikaku once again shook his head, "There's no real pattern aside from the fact that they're all over the place. They could be looking for something, but scouts would be better for that rather than setting up small and easily destroy-able camps." he replied. Naruto nodded and stepped back next to his girls as well.

Tsunade nodded to her two shinobi, thanking them for asking rather intelligent questions. "Any suggestions Shikaku?" she asked from her seat off to the side.

Shikaku put his hands in front of him in a thinking pose but, before he could answer, "If they aren't attacking us why don't we go on the offensive?" random cannon fodder number 8 asked.

Shikaku shook his head for the third time that day, "Troublesome. We can't do that as the Naga have Kiri thoroughly defended seeing as they can swim in the water faster than just about any of our shinobi can run, and Oto has their own shinobi, plus Orochimaru's twisted abominations, in addition to a few Kiri ninja as well. No, attacking isn't an option unless we use hit and run tactics." he replied.

The attending ninja fell silent, but Kushina soon stepped forward, "Not to get off topic, but has there been any word from Iwa?" she asked causing many to suddenly snap their attention to Shikaku.

Shikaku once again muttered his signature phrase, annoyed at having to speak this much. "Yes, actually, they have pledged to not join either side so long as they are not attacked or threatened." he answered, causing a sigh of relief to be heard across the room.

Naruto stepped forward again, "In that case, I think hit and run tactics on Oto's borders would be our best bet right now. Never commit enough for them to bring a sizable force on our own shinobi, but always enough to do some damage." he said adding his two cents.

Shikaku looked around and saw many of the Jounin nodding their heads in approval and looked towards Tsunade, who nodded as well. "Very well, Hit and Run tactics it is. We will also continue to monitor our lands and the lands of our allies for any signs of the camps popping up again. Your assignments will be sorted out by the end of the week and handed out by Hokage-sama. Dismissed." he stated before the group disappeared.

Tsunade smiled, "It would seem that Naruto has already got their support." she said warmly.

Shikaku sighed, "He did piggy back on my suggestion, but you are right, he has their support." he stated before he disappeared as well to go cloud watching.

Namikaze Estates: Next Morning

Naruto blinked his eyes clear of his grogginess and glanced over at his clock, which read 6:45 AM. A little earlier than normal, but it was okay as he wanted to cook for his girls today. He glanced down and smiled warmly, spread across the giant bed were all of his girls, several of them cuddled up with one another. Hikari, Anko, Hana, and Amaterasu were actually in a four way cuddle, with Hikari's and Amaterasu's tails covering them, despite the sheets. Yugito, Kiyomi, and Fu were actually snuggled together, while Kushina and Samui were currently on either side of him. He blinked again when he noticed a subtle movement down his right side, between him and Samui.

He craned his neck, not moving his body lest he awake his sleeping beauties, and smiled seeing the young Yoko currently hugging his arm, with Samui's arms protectively wrapped around her, leaving her head nestled between Samui's mountainous bosom. The little dragon had fast become friends with everyone in the Namikaze estates, and she was more than welcome here. He gently removed his arms from both of their warm sheathes, his right gently stroking Yoko's hair. He felt her nuzzle into Samui's chest a little more, "Samui-Kaa-san, Naruto-Tou-san." she spoke softly in her dream.

Naruto froze, his eyes wide. '_D-Did she just call me Tou-san?_' he asked himself, before looking more closely at Yoko. She sported a soft, serene smile, one Naruto recognized as the smile a child gets from being loved by their parents. He frowned softly and thought back, '_She never mentioned her parents, so could she be an orphan?_' he asked himself. He suddenly shook his head and quietly made a Kage Bunshin before switching with it. He headed downstairs after getting dressed, '_I'd best speak with her about this. Not that I'm made that she sees me that way, but I'd rather her be honest with us than hide from us._' he thought, before realizing that Samui would need to know of this as well.

However, he was broken from his thoughts as Yoko came down the stairs, surprisingly being the second one up. "Naruto-kun, what's for breakfast?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

Naruto turned and frowned at her, "Breakfast can wait Yoko-chan, I think we need to talk." he said, causing Yoko to become fully awake.

"T-Talk? About what? I-I haven't done anything bad have I?" she asked quickly, her nervous fear coming back.

Naruto frowned, made a Kage Bunshin to continue breakfast, and walked over to her, taking her small hands in his own, "Calm down Yoko-chan, you aren't in trouble. We just need to talk about where you see yourself in this family." he said, causing Yoko to go from nervous to relaxed and back to nervous in a split second.

"W-What do you mean, I'm your friend aren't I?" she asked, trying to smile, but her nervousness still shining through.

Naruto held her hands tightly, not letting go. "Of course you are, but do friends keep secrets from one another? Like what you dream about?" he asked gently. Yoko tried to pull away but Naruto's hands held her and he pulled the small child to his chest, stroking her hair, "It's okay to dream happy dreams Yoko-chan, but you shouldn't keep them to yourself. Why don't you tell me about your parents." he suggested softly, feeling her stiffen in her arms.

Yoko began to cry and she continued to do so for several minutes before calming down. Naruto didn't quite know what to expect when Yoko began to talk, but the story she told him made his already warm heart reach out for the young dragon. "I-I'm an orphan. My mom died in childbirth and my dad... no one knows. He is dead according to Ryuujin-sama, but that's all I know. My mom was one of the last gold dragons left, and now I'm the last. Ryuujin-sama helped to nurture me when I was a baby, but he's been busy lately and hasn't had time to visit me." she said, growing quiet.

Naruto smiled softly at Yoko, understanding quite well where she was coming from. "You know my story don't you?" he asked her, softly letting her go. Yoko nodded, her eyes red from the tears. "Good, then you know that I understand where you're coming from. But could you please tell me about your dream this morning?" he asked gently.

He noticed Yoko stiffen once again, before dropping her head, her bangs covering her face. He could still make out the slightest of pink on her face though. "I-I... We were at the park," she started softly,, "I was running around and playing with the other dragons when you and Samui-chan showed up." she continued. Naruto reached out and took her hand in his own, lending his silent support. "Y-Y-You said, 'Let's go home... Musume-chan.' before you picked me up and put me on your walked home, where Samui-chan gave me a bath and we all ate dinner before climbing into bed. Samui-chan read me a bedtime story while we all cuddled and I told you..." she hesitated again, but Naruto squeezed her hand comfortingly, "I said, 'Good Night, Samui-Kaa-san, Naruto-Tou-san.' before I began to wake up." she said, still looking away from him.

Naruto's eyes were soft as he pulled Yoko into his chest again, sitting with her in his lap. Yoko was surprised by this, as she expected Samui and Naruto to thoroughly reject her if she ever voiced this desire of hers. "Well, that sounds like a wonderful dream Yoko-chan. But why did you keep this to yourself? Cause I'm sure this wasn't a one time thing." Naruto commented, knowing he had often awoke to dreaming of his own parents when he was small.

Yoko blushed and snuggled into Naruto's chest a little more, "I-I was afraid you and Samui-chan would tell me that I'm not your friend any longer. I just want to be part of your family Naruto-kun." she said softly, with a lot of sadness in her voice.

Naruto was silent for a minute before smirking devilishly, "Yoko-chan, I have a deal for you." he stated.

Yoko blinked as she suddenly found herself seated on the table and staring Naruto in the eyes, "If you ask Samui-chan to be your Kaa-san, then I'll be your Tou-san no matter what her answer is okay?" he offered, already knowing Samui wouldn't say no.

Yoko's eyes went as wide as the moon. "Y-You really mean that Naruto-kun?" she asked excitedly.

Naruto nodded, smiling, "I promise, Believe it!" he said, making a slight joke on his old catchphrase. Yoko nearly tackled Naruto as she jumped into his arms yelling in happiness. This was almost a dream come true! Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, this had the side effect of waking the rest of clan Namikaze from their sleep.

Anko came trudging down the stairs, "What's with all the racket so early in the morning!" she whined even as she sat down at the rest of the girls soon followed, with Yoko being swiped up by Samui and seated on her lap before she even realized it.

Naruto chuckled and noticed that his Kage Bunshin was done cooking and had it bring the food over to the table. "Oh nothing, just a little deal between me and Yoko-chan." he stated nonchalantly, before giving Yoko a knowing look.

Yoko, however, was feeling far more confident than when she had talked to Naruto, and decided she didn't want to wait any longer. Samui looked down at her friend curiously, "What deal would that be Yoko-chan?" she asked, with the rest of the girls leaning in.

Yoko smiled brightly at Samui, "Would you be my Kaa-san Samui-chan?" she asked, causing nine jaws to drop simultaneously around the table.

Even Naruto hadn't expected her to just up and ask right away. Samui blinked in surprise and sputtered for a second before picking up Yoko and putting her on the table so she could look at her directly, "Why would you ask me something like that Yoko-chan?" she replied.

Yoko suddenly got a pained look on her face and looked away, "I never knew my parents, and you and Naruto-Tou-san are the closest I've ever had. Even if you say no I'll still be your friend Samui-chan, but I just couldn't keep hiding my dreams any longer." she said sadly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And me catching you had nothing to do with it." he asked with a teasing tone.

Yoko just blushed a deep red, knowing she'd been caught. Samui was silent for several more minutes before looking at Naruto, "I'm guessing you agreed to be her Tou-san if I said yes?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head, "As long as she asked I said I'd assume that role. I know what it's like to grow up without a family, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone if I can help it." he replied.

Samui smiled softly and hugged Yoko, "I'll be your Kaa-san if that's what you really want Yoko-chan." she answered warmly. Yoko's eyes brimmed with tears and she began to cry into Samui's generous bosom, not that the new mother was really complaining. Naruto stood up and hugged the two females softly, causing Yoko to latch onto him as well. All of Naruto's girls smiled brightly, but none more so than Kiyomi.

Several minutes later, breakfast was well underway and Yoko was happier than ever, listening to everything her new parents told her to do. However, Yoko wondered about something. When most of the girls had finished their breakfast, Yoko spoke up, "Kaa-san?" she asked, looking up at Samui, who quickly nodded at her adopted daughter, "Since Naruto is my Tou-san, what does that make the rest of his lovers to me?" she asked.

Samui and Naruto both blinked, not really sure how to answer that. Until Fu bounded up and nearly crushed the poor dragon in between her own massive breasts. "Just call me Fu-kaa-san too!" she said happily, grabbing the dragon and spinning her around.

The rest of the girls blinked before looking at one another and shrugging, not really sure what they wanted to do. Samui soon bonked Fu on the head and grabbed her musume, allowing the young girl to catch her breath and stop her head from spinning before looking back up at her Kaa-san. "Does that mean I have nine Kaa-sans?" she asked innocently.

Naruto blinked again before shivering in fear as he saw all of his girls immediately agree with the cute little girl. Somehow, he figured that maybe having nine moms wouldn't be a good thing. He took a closer look at Yoko, and smiled. Then again, Yoko didn't seem to mind if the giant smile on her face was anything to go by.

The family began to head upstairs to their own rooms to get ready for the day when Kiyomi stepped up to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "I need to speak with you, in private." she said looking at the other girls who were still preoccupied by Yoko. He nodded and pointed upstairs. Kiyomi nodded back and quickly went back to his room.

Naruto's Room: 8 AM

Kiyomi paced nervously as she waited for Naruto. She was pretty sure he wouldn't be mad, but she didn't really know how he'd react to the news she had for him. All she knew, was that she couldn't keep news like this from him any longer. It wasn't the right thing to do, and he had a right to know. Naruto soon joined her and motioned to the bed, where they both sat down.

"What's up Kiyomi-chan?" he asked curiously. He was rather worried about her seeing as she never acted nervous, always flirty or serious.

Kiyomi took a deep breath, caliming herself. "Naruto I want you to promise me you won't freak out with what I'm about to tell you." she replied seriously.

Naruto blinked in surprise but nodded, "Alright, I promise." he said.

Kiyomi sighed in relief and thought for a second before figuring out what she wanted to say. "Y-You remember what me and Yugito-chan told you when we 'ahem' finished our mating?" she asked.

Naruto thought for a second before blushing slightly, "You said you wanted me to... basically make you mothers right?" he asked.

Kiyomi blushed slightly but nodded, "Yes. Well, it seems that you made my wish come true." she said, causing Naruto to freeze for the second time that day.

Kiyomi kept a nervous eye on him but it all seemed for naught as a slow smile spread across his face. "Your pregnant. With my kid." he said, causing Kiyomi's blush to intensify and for Naruto to suddenly push her down on the bed and make out furiously with her. Kiyomi moaned lovingly into Naruto's mouth before Naruto broke away and suddenly put his ear to her stomach, rubbing it like it was the holy grail. "Our child." he said softly.

Kiyomi smiled brightly and put her hand over Naruto's, "Yes, our child." she said lovingly.

Suddenly Naruto popped up, "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER! WAHOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled before disappearing in a bright flash of yellow. Kiyomi blushed as she heard, in addition to the entire village, as Naruto dashed around the village at light speed yelling his joy to the world. Kiyomi giggled however when Naruto suddenly reappeared before her and started rubbing her stomach again, even as the rest of his girls came rushing into the room. Naruto shot them a million watt smile, never moving his head, "Hey girls! I'm gonna be a dad!" he said happily.

Any jealousy that may have come from not being Naruto's first child bearer immediately evaporated when they saw how ecstatic Naruto was. Amaterasu smiled warmly as she walked up to Kiyomi, "Congratulations Kiyomi-chan, Naruto-kun." she said, followed soon by the rest of the girls, who each took turns in rubbing Kiyomi's belly, much to her embarrassment.

Yoko, however, had another thing to say. She looked to Samui, "Kaa-san, does this mean I'm going to have a Nee-san or Ni-san?" she asked sounding excited as she had just been accepted into their family and it was already growing.

Naruto smiled and grabbed the young girl, putting her hand on Kiyomi's belly as well, "Yes, and if you're lucky, maybe two." he said happily. Kiyomi smiled warmly at the scene, happy that nothing bad had come of her news, despite her nervous fears. However, no one noticed the foreboding glance that Fu gave Naruto.

Timeskip: Friday of that week: 2 days later.

Naruto sighed as he finished packing for his assignment. Naruto, Amaterasu, Kushina, Samui, and Hana were all to be deployed to the "hit and run" forward command, while the rest of Naruto's girls would be a sort of home defense, not to mention doting on Kiyomi. Naruto was grateful that Tsunade had enough foresight to leave half of his lovers at home in case Kiyomi was attacked. Not that he was playing favorites, but Kiyomi WAS carrying his child, and all the girls had seemingly accepted that rather readily, much to Naruto's relief as he certainly didn't want another Kushina incident on his hands.

He looked around the room and shook his head. Several memories were passing through his his eyes and he barely noticed his wife walking into the room, wearing a rather simple orange, of all things, Kimono. Fu smiled victoriously seeing Naruto where she thought he would be. It was about mid afternoon, and the clan had had a late lunch after their briefings with Tsunade, so Fu was sure the two of them would have plenty of time for what she wanted to do, not to mention she had already set up a small dinner for where they were going as well, just in case they spent more time than she anticipated.

Naruto smiled at his 'legal' wife. "Hello Fu-chan, how can I help you?" he asked, before finding himself being dragged out of the house.

"You and me have something to discuss Naruto-kun, and you will be silent until we reach our destination or I'll have tell the rest of the girls that you have decided that sex is off limits until Orochimaru is dead." she said smirking evilly as they exited the house, after having walked past many of Naruto's lovers, most of whom gave them a confused glance then a knowing smirk.

Naruto gulped and quickly began walking beside Fu, "Whatever you say Fu-hime." he replied nervously. Fu just smirked and picked up her pace.

Several minutes later Naruto and Fu walked into the clearing where they had gotten married. The Sakura trees were still blooming and the entire field was covered in their petals, sans the small wooden structure that extended out over the water. Naruto noticed that there were some pillows and a large plush blanket laid out on the wooden floor so he was curious as to what she wanted, even as he was sure he was gonna have a good time tonight.

Fu quickly made her way over to the blanket, with Naruto soon behind, and turned around to face her husband. "Sit." she ordered. Naruto blinked but complied, not really sure what to make of her being so forceful as she had always been so soft and shy before, sans their cuddle sessions. "You know, most women would kill their husbands for finding out that another woman was having their baby before them." she stated as she pulled the orange clip out of her hair, letting it fall down to shoulder length.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Uhhhhh, yeah, but you're not most women." he replied, hoping this wasn't going to turn into a beating.

Fu smirked sexily, "I'm glad you see that. While I won't kill you for it..." she said before pausing and discreetly loosening her Obi which held her kimono up, "I am rather annoyed at the fact that Kiyomi is pregnant and I haven't even had my honeymoon yet." she said before shedding her kimono completely, standing before Naruto in all her glory. "So you are going to rectify that tonight and if you think you are going anywhere, then you are sadly mistaken." she said darkly even as she knelt before him and grabbed his crotch, "This is mine tonight and I'm going to. wear. you. out." she said sexily.

**Lemon Start! Please skip to next bold line if underage!**

Naruto gulped before he found himself underneath a very well endowed Fu who was currently lip locking passionately with him. He quickly recovered however and eagerly kissed his wife back, intent on giving her the honeymoon she deserved. They continued to kiss for nearly a minute, with Fu tugging on Naruto's pants the entire time, before breaking apart breathlessly and sitting up.

Fu's eyes gazed over his clothed form. "Clothes. Off. Now." she said simply, causing Naruto to smirk and begin to undress, even as he took in his wife's body. Her green hair was now shoulder length, a tip she had gotten from Naruto's other lovers saying he liked long hair, which caused her orange eyes to stand out. Her body was gorgeous, but Naruto noticed that Fu was trying to hide her very generous bosom from his view. Her legs were long, and he knew her ass would be nice and firm, while being round enough to give him a boner everytime she waggled it at him. "Why are you holding your breasts like that Fu-chan?" he asked softly.

Fu blushed, only having one insecurity when it came to today, and she decided to get it out of the way quickly. She gazed at him, giving her a soft loving look, before gently grabbing her breasts and presenting her lover with the enormous globes. "Do you like them?" she asked softly.

Naruto blinked, confused. "They only add to..." he never got to finish as Fu interrupted him, loudly.

"I ASKED DO YOU LIKE THEM!" she yelled, her eyes closed. They sat silent for a minute before Fu turned her head to the side, still holding her breasts. "I want to know if you find them attractive." she started softly. "I always had small breasts, almost nonexistent, and when Shichibi-kun gave me these huge knockers I wasn't really happy, until you nearly passed out with a nosebleed." she said, causing Naruto to blush, remembering that. She turned her head back to him, staring him in the eyes, "I know most men like big breasts, but I just want to know if my lover thinks I'm sexy with these things, or if they just make me look like a big cow." she added, causing him to frown and open his mouth, only to be beaten to the punch, "I don't want to hear about your feelings for me." she said, smiling softly at him, "I know you love me, and I you. Just..." she bit her lip and blushed again, "tell me if you like them or not, because I already asked Shichibi-kun to remove them if you don't." she said.

Naruto blinked again before shaking his head, chuckling softly. Fu went to open her mouth but all that came out was a loud moan. Naruto's hands were deftly massaging the massive globes of flesh on her chest. "Of course I find them attractive. You were sexy before you had them, but adding them just makes you any man's walking wet dream, mine included." he said softly, before looking her in the eye. "Don't ever be self conscious about your chest again, it was a nice gift from Shichibi-sama and it only made you more beautiful than before." he said before he suddenly found himself being crushed by said large globes.

Fu was kissing Naruto passionately, intent on showing how happy she was that Naruto liked her additions. She had never said anything, but they had made her a bit self conscious as she had always been ignored before, but her gifts had made her get more cat calls and whistles in one day than the entirety of her life before. She knew that Naruto had found her pretty even before her gifts and was willing to go back to that if Naruto didn't care for them, but, since he liked them, she decided that there was one thing she would definitely have to try.

They broke apart and Fu smiled lustfully at her man, "I know of a way to make you absolutely love them." she said huskily, surprising Naruto. Said man blinked before finding his wife running kisses down his body to his, now erect, penis. Fu took a few seconds to admire the large pleasure stick before she shot Naruto yet another lustful smile. "Itadakimasu!" she exclaimed softly before gently taking the cock into her mouth and sucking on it, whilst her left hand stroked what she couldn't fit inside her mouth.

Naruto groaned softly and put his hands on Fu's head, enjoying the blowjob he was receiving. Fu was no expert, but her tongue was never idle and Naruto could honestly say it was the best blowjob he had ever received. Her mouth was warm and the suction was just plain erotic as she could hear her sucking on his stick like a lollipop.

Fu, for her part, was rather enjoying her lover's taste. It was somewhat salty, but not bad. She had silently made a clone, which had grabbed the nearby lubricant she had bought specifically for this encounter, and was lavishing it in between her breasts as she sucked on Naruto. She heard her clone pop and looked up to Naruto, whose eyes were closed in pleasure, before mentally smirking and letting his cock fall out of her mouth with a loud "pop".

Naruto groaned in displeasure and opened his eyes to look down at his lover only for his breath to hitch in his throat. Fu was currently positioning her massive mammary glands around his cock and she was giving him one hell of a lustful stare. "I hope you like this, I've always wondered what it'd be like to pleasure you like this and I'm going to do my best." she said smirking before mashing her breasts together over his cock and rubbing them up and down. Naruto's head went back and his hands fisted the sheet below them as he tried to keep himself from thrusting wildly.

Fu smirked as she watched Naruto thoroughly enjoy his tit-fuck. She had started out with a simple up and down motion with her breasts, which were surprisingly sensitive as she could already feel her juices flowing from her nether lips, before adding in licking his crown everytime it appeared from its fleshy cock sleeve.

Naruto moaned loudly as Fu continued to lavish her attention on his cock. His other lovers had never really been ones for foreplay, and neither was he, but Fu's obvious preparation and the thick scent of her arousal was causing him to believe that she was enjoying this nearly as much as he was. He felt his end nearing, but tried to hold out a little longer.

Fu smirked as she started to push her left breast up while her right breast went down, alternating their direction and causing Naruto's moan to heighten a notch. She could see that he was totally in her clutches... and it made her totally hot. She'd always been the punching bag for her village and seeing Naruto so easily, and willingly, give himself to her was damn erotic. She gave his cock head a quick suck, causing him to suck in his breath, before smiling at him.

"It's so damn sexy to see you all twisted in pleasure Naruto-kun," she started softly, before smirking devilishly, "But quit fighting it, I want to move on and we can't do that if you keep holding out honey." she said huskily before trapping his crown between her lips and sucking hard. She wasn't disappointed.

Naruto practically roared as he released himself into Fu's willing mouth, his first shot easily filling half her mouth and causing her to quickly gulp down the warm milky seed. He felt Fu press her breasts hard against his shaft, even as her mouth and tongue never stopped seeking his seed, and he was more than happy to comply. It took him nearly a minute before his body calmed down and he began to take deep gulps of breath, even as he heard Fu let his cock go with a slight, "pop."

Fu smirked as she looked down at her slightly tired lover. She had enjoyed tit-fucking him, so much so she was very ready for the next stage of their lovemaking, and she really didn't want to wait too long. So she grabbed a nearby towel and whipped the lubricant from her breasts, incase he wanted to suckle them later, before cuddling up next to her husband and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I hope that isn't all you have honey. We're just getting started." Fu said, smirking.

Naruto's eyes opened fully and he felt himself getting hard again so he smirked back and twisted over his wife, causing her to 'eep' loudly before pinning her to the ground. "I like the sound of that." he replied lustfully.

Fu smirked and moaned softly as she felt him begin to rub his nearly erect cock against her sensitive folds. "Then what are you waiting for koi?" she asked.

Naruto just kissed her passionately and pressed himself into her nether lips, letting her scream rip into his mouth as he stretched her pussy to accommodate his girth. He felt slightly bad but shook those thoughts away and pushed himself into her until he was fully sheathed, his cock-head resting very close to her cervix, even as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her.

Fu screamed loudly into Naruto's mouth, her pussy having never been penetrated by anything but her own fingers, but wasn't mad at him in the slightest. She knew he probably felt bad, but once he was sheathed and he stopped moving, she was able to relax herself some more and help the pain ebb away. They stayed connected for nearly five minutes before Fu smiled at Naruto and shifted her hips. "Sorry, I just enjoy you being in me so I waited a little longer than normal." she said before kissing him softly, giving him the go ahead to start their love making in full.

Naruto smiled at his lover even as he started to saw in and out of her tight sheath. She was as unique as all of his other lovers and he was beginning to think that it wasn't just a coincidence. Her pussy was vibrating. Yes that's right, vibrating. It was a very strange but pleasurable sensation as everytime Naruto thrust back into his lover the vibrations seemed to increase, but never so much to make it uncomfortable. Still, Fu was very tight, and wet and he was definitely enjoying the way her boobs bounced on her chest as he fucked her stupid.

Fu moaned loudly as Naruto hit her sweet spot. She could feel her breasts bouncing wildly on her chest, and noticed his gaze wandering from her eyes to her breasts, which was erotic as he couldn't seem to decide which one he liked more. Still, Naruto's well endowed cock was giving her pleasure she had never felt before. She could feel her nether lips pulsing around his erection and thoroughly enjoyed the sensation, even as she felt her own end fast approaching.

Naruto groaned when he slammed into Fu's cervix before hearing Fu scream in pleasure and her pussy clench on his cock while pulsating insanely fast. There was no way he could hold out on the assault and let loose his own howl of pleasure before painting Fu's womb white with his seed. The interesting thing was that Fu's pussy never stopped pulsing around his cock, effectively causing him to emit a few extra shots into her willing hole. Naruto looked into Fu's eyes as they came down off their orgasms and sighed blissfully, she was smiling.

Fu screamed and her vision exploded into white lights as Naruto hit her cervix and caused her world, and her orgasm, to come crashing down. She felt her hips rise to keep him as deep as possible inside her body, even as her pussy vibrated wildly on his cock, receiving the white cream she had worked so hard to achieve. She moaned softly as Naruto's last few shots invaded her womb and smiled as her lover bent down and kissed her softly.

They broke apart, both still smiling. "That was wonderful Naruto-kun." she said.

Naruto's smile widened,"Good, because there's plenty more where that came from." he said cockily.

Fu smirked before a playful glint appeared in her eyes and she adopted a hurt expression as Naruto extricated himself from her. "Why didn't you mark me?" she asked with a sad tone.

Naruto frowned, thinking he had actually hurt her. "Oh I'm sorry." he said quickly before leaning forward and biting her collarbone, unknowingly giving Fu a mini-orgasm from the thrill it sent through her system. Fu gasped in pleasure before returning the favor, biting him over Yugito's and Kiyomi's marks, adding her own bright orange beetle to their marks. Naruto smiled as they broke apart, "Better?" he asked, his own erection back to full mast.

Fu looked down before smirking at him sexily. "A little, but there's something else that would make this perfect." she replied, getting a raised eyebrow from her husband. Fu giggled before quickly pushing Naruto off of her and getting on her hands and knees, shaking her ass at him, "I know you like this position and I really wanna give it a try." she said huskily, while staring at him over her shoulder.

Naruto blinked in surprise before smirking at her lustfully, "Oh we can do that." he said before lining himself up and thrusting right into her tight wet snatch, causing both of them to moan loudly in appreciation before Naruto grabbed her hips and they began to fuck in earnest.

Fu was panting like a dog as Naruto continued to ream her pussy from behind, not that she was complaining. She had her eyes closed and was focused solely on the feeling of Naruto's cock piercing her innermost sanctum again and again, even as she was hoping he'd get her pregnant like he did with Kiyomi. Naruto had only fucked her twice, but she was already hooked on the way her body, her pussy specifically, reacted to having him inside her, and she knew she'd milk him dry as often as she could.

Naruto grunted as he thrust himself deep inside his lover once again. Naruto could honestly say he loved this view as much as he loved watching her breasts. Her ass bunched against his hips and her back arching as he impaled her on his stick again and again, it was damn erotic. He felt Fu's pussy vibrating faster and faster, even as his own orgasm was swiftly approaching, and decided to put them both of the top. He leaned forward and grabbed her tits from behind, massaging and twisting the massive globes of flesh as he hit her G spot.

Fu screamed her orgasm to the world and thrust her hips back against Naruto's own. The added stimulation to her breasts and G spot was too much to bear and she was hardly aware of Naruto's own howl before his seed splashed into her waiting womb, bringing a blissful smile to her face. She loved the way his cock pulsed with each shot, and the way her womb just seemed to open for his seed, never wasting a drop. She felt her orgasm, and Naruto's, taper off so she glanced over her shoulder before smiling again and rolling to the side, with Naruto still inside her.

Naruto howled loudly as Fu's pussy clenched around his cock before he spewed his seed right into her sacred honeypot. He could feel Fu's orgasm peak and decline from the way her muscles pulsated around his cock. He loved the way he could feel her orgasm and smiled softly as he felt it taper off. He was dimly aware of Fu looking at him over her shoulder before they both rolled onto their sides, cuddling in post-orgasmic bliss.

They panted for a few minutes, catching their breath even as Naruto pulled himself from Fu's entrance. Fu smiled over her shoulder and Naruto leaned forward to catch her mouth is a gentle kiss. Soon enough, though, they broke apart. "I think I just found my new favorite activity." Fu said half jokingly.

Naruto chuckled, "It IS a good workout, and quite fun." he replied smiling before finding himself sitting up with Fu in his lap, their sexes once again connecting them.

"Then let's wear ourselves out shall we?" Fu said with a saucy smirk before she began to bounce on Naruto's cock. Naruto smirked as he began to 'wear out' his wife.

The two lovers continued for several hours, and reached nearly six more climaxs before they collapsed into one another's arms, and wrapped themselves in the blanket, falling asleep as Naruto whispered a soft, "**Mine**." into Fu's ear, causing a blissful smile to plaster itself across her face.

**Lemon End! It's Okay to look kiddies!**

Samui waited till it was well past dark before quietly slipping out of bed and heading for Naruto's chakra signature. She smiled softly at the way the two lovers were intertwined before gently touching them and shunshinning them to Naruto's bed. She stealthily made her way out of the room and took one last longing glance at the sleeping pair before heading off to bed herself, letting herself dream of when she would claim Naruto as all of his other mates had.

**A/N: **FINALLY! All done :) I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! Please Enjoy and Review!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: FINALLY! I AM ALIVE! I wish to apologize so deeply to my readers! I have kept you waiting far too long but my real life just got so hectic I didn't have time to catch up. This chapter may end up on the short side but I promise that I will be working on updating much more often and finishing this fic! SO, without further ado: NARUTO: TITAN OF DEFENSE!**

**P.S. slight change to last chapter please go check the ending!**

**Disclaimer: TSD does not own anything but his own personal ideas!**

_"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." by Tensa Zangetsu (from Bleach)_

**Sound Four Part 1 and Orochimaru's Plan!**

Naruto awoke with a content smile and turned to look at his newest mate. Fu was snuggled firmly into his side and was gripping his arm fiercely. He chuckled softly and extracted himself carefully so he could prepare for the mission. Said actions, despite Naruto's care caused him to ponder on Orochimaru's motives, or rather the lack thereof.

Naruto couldn't make heads or tails of why Orochimaru would hide all of his forces. He initiated this war and yet he was being the defensive party of the conflict. They knew he was looking for something, but what could it be?

He was broken from his thoughts when he felt a presence at his door. Naruto tensed slightly, happy that he had just finished his preparations when the door opened slowly. Hikari poked her head in, fox ears twitching as she looked for her mate. Naruto smiled seeing his first mate and quietly made his way to the door. Hikari's eyes brightened when they connected with Naruto's and she quickly motioned for him to follow her into the hallway.

Naruto nodded and swiftly followed. Hikari snatched his hand up and laced her fingers together with his when he caught up to her. They walked in silence almost all the way downstairs before Hikari pushed Naruto up against the wall and began to heavily make out with him.

They broke apart several minutes later, both gasping for air, "Not that I mind..." Naruto trailed as he took another deep breath, "but what was that for?" he asked.

Hikari blushed slightly, she hadn't really planned to do that but it was a good way to start what she wanted to talk about. "I'm worried about you." She admitted, looking at him with concern shining in her eyes, "I feel something big is gonna happen soon and... I wanted to kiss you so there." She stated, there seemed something different about the way she changed her words in midsentence but her resulting smile when he grabbed her and kissed her again had Naruto dismissing it. "Unless, you don't want me to kiss you." She teased as her chest heaved from his kiss.

Naruto grinned at her, "Of course not Hikari-chan, I still love any excuse to hold you close to me." He said as he grabbed her around the waist, pressing her to his body.

Hikari smiled lovingly at him and snuggled into his chest, "Good, because kissing leads to the fun stuff and I couldn't handle it if we didn't do that anymore." She said with a slightly humorous undertone.

Naruto sweat-dropped, "You know, sometimes I wonder if I married a whole bunch of minxes." He said as he put a hand to his chin in thought. "But, that's not necessarily, a bad thing." He said as a smile stretched across his lips. Both Hikari and Naruto heard a whole bunch of sneezes and silence reigned for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing.

They quieted down soon after and reached the kitchen, where they set about making breakfast. "So, what were you worried about Hikari-chan?" Naruto asked as they moved about the kitchen,pulling out pans and different ingredients to make their loved ones a wonderful meal.

Hikari sighed deeply, "Honestly?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow, at Naruto's nod she continued, "I keep remembering our fight with the past Orochi. It was a long and dangerous fight." She said, stopping to wraps her arms around her chest and hug herself, "Orochi was very powerful, and extremely sneaky. I almost died several times, but Ammy-chan was able to save me. I worry that you could fall victim to his tricks Naruto-kun." She said sadly as a tear hovered at the edge of her eye. Naruto frowned as he put the spices he was working with down and quickly closed the distance between himself and his mate. He wiped away the tear as he stared at her lovingly, grasping her chin so she would look at him. He wrapped her in a fierce and loving hug.

"I understand, and it's okay to be frightened. To be honest, I'm a little scared too." He admitted, he disliked that Hikari stiffened in his arms. "I mean, I'm supposed to fight a fallen god. One you and Ammy-chan had trouble with." He added. He could feel Hikari's frown and the squirming she was doing in his arms, "But," he said, causing Hikari to stop moving, "I never got anywhere by giving in to my fears. I will win because, at the end of the day, I have you, Amaterasu, Anko, Yugito, Kiyomi, Hana, Fu, Kushina, and Samui to come home to." He said warmly.

Hikari smiled brightly and reached up so she could kiss him. They heard some perverted giggling and broke apart after a brief kiss to find an amused Amaterasu and a giggling Anko, "That was a very good answer Naruto-kun, but perhaps you should focus on the food?" Amaterasu suggested with a smirk.

Naruto and Hikari separated, Hikari sending a glare to the girls for their interference, and checked their food, which was not burned. Amaterasu and Anko, after seeing Hikari's frustration with them, quietly joined their friend and lover for several minutes, until Amaterasu spoke up, "She's right you know." She said to Naruto.

Naruto frowned but kept working, "I know, but it's not like I can just run and leave him to someone else, now can I?" he replied rhetorically.

Amaterasu shook her head, "I know you can't, but you should still be wary of him. He is very cunning and I have no doubt that he has only gotten even more slippery than before, especially now that he is mortal." She answered, thinking on the dozens of tricks he had used during their battle centuries ago.

Anko frowned, "I can attest to that. I know he was researching immortality and has more than a few techniques that can negate an attack or just regenerate his body. More than that, his tactics were always underhanded and he simply got sneakier and sneakier anytime he gained more power." She added her own feelings apparent by the disgust in her voice. She knew he acted more like a snake and a coward than any other man she'd ever met.

Naruto nodded, listening intently even as he continued to cook. "Anything else you could tell me about him?" he asked curiously. He hoped they could give him some good tips so he could either end the fight quickly or keep his ass out of Orochi's line of fire.

Hikari paused for a moment before adding her own advice, "He is very fond of playing with his enemies, either mentally or physically, and will probably never engage you head on until he is sure of victory. He is as dirty and underhanded as they come, so he won't hesitate to strike at any of your weak points." She replied, getting affirmative nods from her fellow Naruto lovers.

By this time, the family could hear the rest of their loved ones waking up and Naruto nodded again to Hikari. "Thanks Hikari-chan, I'll be sure to keep that in mind, but let's get away from the subject. No need to worry the others." He said, knowing the rest of his fiancés would worry far too much if they heard this conversation.

The girls all nodded before Anko and Amaterasu set the table while Naruto and Hikari finished cooking. It wasn't long before they heard the loud, relatively, pitter-patter of small feet and Yoko came running into the kitchen just as Naruto set the last of the food onto the table.

"Tou-san!" she yelled happily as she launched herself towards him, with little regard to the fact that, had she been a few seconds earlier, she may have ruined the breakfast. Naruto chuckled as he quickly snatched his adoptive daughter up before spinning in place with her, causing her to laugh in joy. He grinned mischievously when he suddenly set her down in the chair nearest him, enjoying the way she pouted at being set down so quickly.

"Good Morning Musume, did you sleep well?" he asked warmly. There was a moment of silence where Yoko obviously debated whether or not to answer him before she broke into happy giggles.

"Of course! Kaa-san is a wonderful pillow!" she replied loudly. Samui, who had just walked into the room, blushed brightly when the other occupants of the room giggled at her flushed expression.

Naruto smiled at Samui, letting her know he was amused at his adoptive daughter's antics but would never make fun of her blushing, "Good to hear Musume." He told her. Samui sat down next to her already seated Musume and Yoko wasted no time in beginning to whisper to her Kaa-san as Naruto moved away and towards his own seat. The rest of Naruto's family appeared, from seemingly nowhere, and each took their seats, the sounds of happy family life rang throughout the morning as the family began their day.

The family had finished breakfast and was about to head upstairs when a knock was heard at the door. Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering who would be at the house this early, and answered the door. Yugao, in her ANBU attire, stood sharply at attention on the other side. "Hokage-sama has requested your and your fiancée's, presence." Yugao said.

Naruto blinked, "Uhh, Okay. Roger that, please tell Hokage-sama we will be right there." he replied with surprise in his tone. Yugao nodded in response, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves just as Naruto shut the door.

Naruto returned to the kitchen, where his family had taken to clearing the table and cleaning the dishes. "Everyone, listen up." He said, gaining their attention, "Tsunade-baa-chan has called us up for, probably, some last minute changes in orders. Let's hurry up and get there." He informed them to which they all responded with a, "Hai!" as they set to work.

**Hokage's Office 20 Minutes later**

Tsunade sat behind her desk with her fingers interlaced, awaiting Naruto and his family. Shizune and Jiraiya flanked her as they contemplated her last minute changes. The Namikaze clan arrived only twenty minutes after they received their summons and they swiftly grew serious in front of their commander.

Tsunade nodded to them in acknowledgement of their arrival before motioning for Jiraiya and Shizune to join the group not standing in front of her. Once they had complied, "I'm glad to see you responded so quickly. I have some changes to make. Kiyomi is still staying, of course, as is Yugito and Kushina, but Fu will also be remaining behind to create or improve on her taijutsu style." Tsunade began, getting a slightly annoyed look from Fu and Kushina. Tsunade nodded at them, glad there was no argument, and moved on.

Her eyes snapped to Naruto, "Naruto, you and the rest of your clan will be with the assault party. We have gotten reports of a group of strong individuals calling themselves the Sound Four that have been left in charge of Oto territory whilst Orochimaru is away. Your group's objective is to remove them from the equation, _by any means necessary_." She said. Naruto grimaced at her tone of voice, but nodded, understanding her point of view.

Tsunade nodded to him again, happy he hadn't argued a point she herself had trouble accepting. "Hana, you have progressed marvelously under my instruction and so I am placing you as this group's personal medic." She ordered to a beaming Hana. Shizune and Naruto's group all smiled brightly at their friend/lover.

Tsunade cracked a smirk as well but she soon returned to her serious demeanor and focused on Shizune, "Shizune, you have done right by me ever since we met, and you have learned everything you can from me. I am placing you in command of the medics in the assault group as well as second in command under Kakashi." She said, shocking, mostly, Shizune.

Shizune blinked furiously, not believing her ears, "Sh-Shishou, what?" she asked loudly.

Tsunade closed her eyes and looked older than Shizune had ever really noticed, "You heard me Shizune. You are an amazing medic, one I am proud to have trained and call my prodigy. You are highly responsible and I can think of no one better to serve in this role." Tsunade replied calmly.

Shizune blinked away tears of pride and smiled brightly, "Thank you Shishou! I won't let you down! I'll go prepare immediately." She said before disappearing in a shunshin.

Jiraiya chuckled, "You really swallowed your pride there Hime." He said with a smirk.

Tsunade glared at him, "Shut up you old letch. I have order for you as well." She said, causing them both to become serious once again, "You are to find Orochimaru and any of his generals. We need this information to end this war. In addition, you will be in a home defense position anytime you are in Konoha." She said gaining a nod from Jiraiya before he left.

Tsunade returned her attention, once again, to the Namikaze clan before drawing herself up, "You have your orders…" she said seriously before her voice softened, "Be careful, all of you." She said lightly before her voice grew steely once more, "Move out!" and the entire Namikaze clan saluted their commander before leaving.

Two Weeks Later: Forward Command Tent, Border of Oto

Naruto sighed as he entered the tent only to smile seeing Kakashi. The white haired man, while never outright supportive, had protected Naruto during his youth and Naruto was happy to see more of him, especially since he hadn't been able to meet with him regularly after learning that he was his father's student. "Yo Kakashi!" he said smiling.

Kakashi smiled back at his sensei's son, "Hello Naruto! How are you?" he asked as he glanced back to the map of the area.

Naruto shrugged, "Eh pretty good. What's up?" he asked as he moved to look at the map himself, seeing if he could be of any assistance.

Kakashi sighed, "Nothing major unfortunately. I was hoping to find some of these Sound Four but all of our intel is weeks old and the only lead we have is some strange forest to the north of here that seems to kill everyone who enters it." he replied sadly.

Naruto frowned, "None of your scouts have come back?" he asked, curious.

Kakashi shook his head, "No, and I want to send someone but we are about to move camp so we can change our angle of attack so most of our stronger shinobi are patrolling for security purposes right now." he answered.

Naruto hummed and thought for a minute, "I think I might have a solution." he said, causing Kakashi to perk up. "Hana said that the Haimaru triplets have been restless lately and she has been eager to test out her new skills in combat. Why not send her to check on the forest? I'll give her a Hiraishin... OH! I totally forgot." he said before pausing and grabbing a Hiraishin kunai and handing it to Kakashi, "If you ever need me just throw it, I'm sure you know what to do." he added smiling.

Kakashi stared in shock at the kunai, before his lone eye softened, "Of course I do, I'll keep it safe unless I need you. Your father gave me his kunai as well so I know how it works. Thank you Naruto, and tell Hana she can go if she wishes, just check in with me before she heads out." he said placing the kunai on a chain around his neck.

Naruto smiled brightly, "Thanks Kakashi, I know she'll appreciate it as well." he said before exiting the tent, letting the commander resume his planning.

Several Hours Later: Death Forest: with Hana.

Hana smiled brightly as she landed, barely even winded from the long range running she and her companions had just completed. She was thoroughly pleased with the results that training with the Painted Dogs had yielded. She was easily High Jounin level now and she planned on continuing to progress so she could fight alongside Naruto when the time came.

However, She shook her head and focused on the present because she needed to keep her senses alert. After Naruto had informed her of a possible mission, Hana had swiftly met with Kakashi and learned all she could of the forest. Apparently, the only info he really had was that it was a trap, because you could walk in, but it was damn near impossible to get out, according to the rumors anyways.

She looked to her three companions, who all gave her the canine equivalent of a nod, before they stepped into the forest, intent on finding all they could before returning safely to the new camp. So the four combatants quietly and slowly made their way into the wooded area. Hana didn't know why most shinobi would leap from tree to tree in an unknown area, but she just thought it was downright retarded. The dangers of missing a tree branch alone were scary but all shinobi know where to set traps and you can't dodge in midair, but she shook her head again and focused on the forest, noticing how quiet it was.

Hana frowned as she continued to press deeper into the woods. Something was wrong. There were no sounds, no signs of life whatsoever, just lush green life as far as the eye could see, which wasn't far in the gloom of the trees. She noticed several burrows of small animals, and even a nest or two, but where were all the animals?

Hashimaru, the leader of the triplets, barked and jumped to the side along with his companions, just as four arrows slammed into where they once stood. "Oh hoooo, that was rather good. I must say I am rather disappointed that you are travelling on the ground, my best traps are in the trees." said a disembodied voice.

Hana frowned as she stood in a defensive position, having drawn some kunai. "So sorry to ruin your fun, but isn't it polite to introduce yourself before we fight?" she asked mockingly.

The voice chuckled, "Now why would I do that? Revealing myself to you would only make this more difficult. I much prefer to catch my prey before eating them, not talk with them." he replied. Hana frowned and heard some shuffling noises before dodging several more arrows, which she now realized were a deep golden color. "My my, you're quite a slippery fly, I'm going to enjoy feasting on you when you tire out!" the voice said once again before laughing manically and launching several more arrows at Hana and her companions.

Hana growled softly and continued to dodge for several minutes before getting angry. She couldn't even sense her opponent and she could tell he was herding her into some sort of trap, as that seemed to be his angle. She landed and heard a snap before her eyes widened and she was impaled by dozens of wooden spears, only to turn into a log herself.

"Awwww where'd you go? I was having so much fun." the voice came again. Hana sat on a branch several feet away, breathing heavily. She really needed to find this guy or get him to come her her. She looked to her ninken, who had also taken refuge in some areas. "Well, if you want to play hide and seek, then I guess it's time to take this up a notch." the voice said again, growing serious.

Hana's eyes widened and she swiftly jumped away as several arrows landed where she was, but this time they were trailed by the same gold substance that the arrows were made of. Hana growled in irritation, this guy was playing with her. She was fast, but nowhere near as fast as Naruto or the more speed oriented girls, and this guy was firing arrows so quickly it was all she could do to dodge and not get hit.

Unfortunately, the area soon became overcrowded with the arrows and their lines of gold, so much so that Hana couldn't dodge anymore and found that, when she jumped back, she ran right into the golden lining, causing her back and legs, along with her left arm to become stuck to the substance. The voice chuckled evilly as Hana attempted to pull herself from the sticky goo and looked around to find her partners mostly in the same situation. "Hehehehe, finally, I've caught you, you little fly." he stated, his voice getting louder.

Hana growled, "Yeah, so what? When I get free you're so going down!" she yelled as a figure started to come through the bushes. Internally however, her outward bravado wasn't all that reassuring. She couldn't think of a way to cut this strange gunk, having gotten her kunai stuck when she tried, and she needed to buy some time so she could get herself or one of her partners free, even if she could only see two of them at the moment.

The figure chuckled once again and finally got close enough for Hana to make out. He had six arms and a large of strange black markings over his body which Hana identified as a Curse Mark. His skin was a dark black, his hair a lighter shade of gray, with some horns atop his head so he had an absolutely feral look overall, but the thing that stood out the most was his third eye. It was focused solely on her and she shivered from the way it roamed her body. "You said it was proper to introduce yourself, well I am Kidomaru of the Sound Four, and what's your name my cute little fly?" he asked as he advanced on her.

Hana scowled but decided to keep him talking and see if she could get anything out of him. "Hana Inuzuka-Namikaze." she replied curtly.

Kidomaru's eyes widened slightly, "An Inuzuka, I haven't caught one of your before. It'll be fun getting to know you before I have to turn you over." he said with a sick smile.

Hana's scowl disappeared and she decided to work a woman's best angle, "Turn me over? I'd much rather stay here and learn about this interesting gold stuff." she said with a slightly flirty undertone, motioning to the gold webbing that held her and her companions even as Kidomaru finally stopped just outside of her strike range. Hey she had every intention of returning to Naruto and if fake flirting with some guy got her what she needed, well she could just laugh at his stupidity later.

Kidomaru's eyes took on a perverted gleam, "Well well well, it seems the fly wants the spider. I suppose I could tell you a few things before the next patrol comes from Otogakure, but you're going to have to really make it worth my while. I've heard you Inuzuka bitches are wild in bed and I'll be looking forward to that." he said lewdly as he stepped forward.

Hana beat down the urge to strike the man across his face, and smiled sweetly at him to hide her disgust, "Those rumors may or may not be true, but you'll never find out if I'm all tied up like this." she replied innocently. She noticed her companions all glaring and growling at Kidomaru before smirking at something behind him. "On second thought, I forgot to mention I'm engaged, so maybe you should just go die." she said with a sickly sweet smile.

Kidomaru blinked in surprise before growling and beginning to form an arrow from his mouth before a scream ripped itself from his throat as Hashimaru jumped on his back and began to maul him. Kidomaru twisted and clawed, his six arms all trying to push the large dog off his back even as he crashed through the underbrush.

Hana, on the other hand, noticed the strange gold substance that he had dropped when Hashimaru had attacked him and thought back as she watched him make it. She quickly came to a conclusion and her free hand formed a chakra scalpel, even as she berated herself for not thinking of it before, and sliced right through the webbing. She smirked victoriously and made a clone to free her other companions before leaping after Kidomaru.

She easily caught up to them just as Hashimaru was flung off of Kidomaru and she growled loudly before lunging at the spider-like man and thrusting her hand at his face. Kidomaru swung around just in time to stop the attack with his hand only for him to find it had gone numb. He cursed silently and began to fight the angered Inuzuka only to find he was severely outmatched, and her hits were doing internal damage to his arms. He cursed loudly and spit some gunk at her, only for her to slice it to bits, and to find that he had begun hand seals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" he yelled. (Summoning Technique)

Hana quickly jumped back and stared into the cloud of smoke, looking for what the man had summoned. "I was just going to have some fun with you before you bitch but now I'm gonna make sure it HURTS!" Kidomaru yelled as the smoke cleared and Hana was left staring at the largest spider she had ever seen. "This is **Kumo no Joo** (Spider Queen) and she's going to enjoy feasting on you and your little friends! Enjoy your last moments on earth girl because once she's poisoned you, I'm gonna enjoy myself before forcing you to watch as she eats your friends alive!" he yelled before laughing insanely.

Hana growled loudly and glared at the insane man, "Like I'd let that happen. If you wanna turn this into a summoning fight then fine by me!" she yelled before running through signs herself and slamming her hand down with the same incantation as Kidomaru, summoning Hanta and his pack. "Kidomaru let me introduce the Painted Dogs, and they don't like it when someone threatens to eat my companions." she said causing Hanta's pack to growl and disperse into the wooded area.

Kidomaru was a bit worried when he saw eight wolf-dog creatures appear but he just smirked when he saw them disappear. "Your summons don't even seem to want to help you, you stupid bitch! I'm sure they just abandoned you because they know you're too weak to win against me!" he said smirking before tapping the giant spider. Said spider let out a screech and lowered itself to the ground before letting out a large egg of webbing from it's rear, causing Hana's eyes to widen.

'_That's gonna be troublesome._' she thought before smirking as she noticed a pair of eyes behind the spider. "Think what you will Kidomaru, my friends will never abandon me and I can't believe you fell for the same trick twice." she said, causing Kidomaru's eyes to widen and for him to spin around just in time to see a flaming whirlwind headed for the webbing. He screamed in rage and formed several arrows but was too late to stop the Painted Dog from slamming into the egg, destroying the spiders within.

**Kumo no Joo** screeched in pain and anger and set her multi-faceted eyes on Hana, who glared back as her companions joined her. She smirked at the spider, even as it charged, and rushed forward, throwing her body into a spin as her companions drilled around her, as she yelled, "**Daigatsuga!**" (Great Fang over Fang) The angered spider queen didn't stop, but Kidomaru jumped off her back and watched as the two forces collided.

Hana struggled with her companions as they arched into the spider. Its skin was tough and she had to apply more chakra to her technique before she was able to pierce its shell. The beast screeched as it felt itself lose and the Inuzuka tear her way through its body, her companions destroying what was left. Kidomaru grimaced and fled, if she could kill his summon, she was far stronger than he gave her credit for.

Hana landed, breathing difficult because of her chakra exertion, but smiled as she looked back. That creature was tough and she had been able to beat it without resorting to some of her more destructive techniques. She looked around for Kidomaru before frowning and sniffing the air, searching for his scent. It took her a few minutes but she was able to find it and they set out, intent on ending this fight. Fortunately for them, the battle was already over.

Some ways away, Kidomaru was flying through the trees at a swift pace. He needed to warn the others of this woman, and if Konoha had others like her then they would have a hard time defending their borders. He jumped again only for his eyes to widen as a dog slammed into him from above, even as he cursed his own carelessness. He had been so worried about getting away from Hana that he had forgotten about her summons!

Kidomaru immediately tried to punch the dog only to find all of his limbs being held down by a Painted Dog. He growled and thrashed but couldn't get free. Hanta slowly walked out of the nearby underbrush, growling his approval to his pack. He stepped up and put a paw on Kidomaru's chest, "You know I'm not in the habit of being cruel to our enemies but you were going to **eat **one of our friends, and that doesn't stand." he growled angrily before giving a canine smirk, "Besides I've always wondered what spider meat tasted like." he said before his powerful jaws clamped down on Kidomaru's neck and twisted, killing the man instantly.

Hanta nodded to the rest of his pack and sat down as they disappeared with the body, their spoils of war. Hana soon landed and looked around for Kidomaru, "Worry not about the spider-man. He'll make for a good snack for the pups." Hanta said, causing Hana to blanch slightly before nodding. Hey, he WAS gonna torture her anyways. "I think you should get out of here and then rest Hana-chan, It was a hard fought battle." Hanta added. Hana nodded and thanked Hanta before heading out of the forest and resting. That was one of the Sound Four down.

Back in Konoha, Namikaze Estate: Late that same night.

The full moon shone down on the Namikaze mansion and the surrounding woods. Unbeknownst to those asleep inside, several stealthy figures made their way through the underbrush. One figure stopped ahead and lifted one fist into the air, causing the figures to stop and await the next order. The lead figure slithered forward, its form being illuminated by the moonlight.

The female naga was stranger than the usual. It still had six arms, but all of them held scimitars. It's ears had many piercings and a lone jagged scar crossed her right eye. It was obvious this naga had seen some rough battles. She hissed in pleasure as she stared at the Namikaze Estates, "Lord Orochi will be most pleasssssed if we sssstrike a blow at those who defy him." she said before baring her sharp jagged teeth, "Especially against that canine vermin who impedesssss hissss progressssss." she added before motioning her fellow naga forward, intent on killing those inside the grounds.

Unfortunately for her, an even stealthier figure stared down on the group and frowned. '_There's no way I'm gonna let that happen._' he thought angrily as he made a shadow clone and sent it ahead of the group.

One naga slithered forward to the leader even as the rest pressed forward towards the grounds. "Are you ssssure we sssssshould be here? Lord Orochi ordered usssss to aid in the unearthing of the sssssship." she said before finding herself pinned to a nearby tree with the leader holding her there.

"Don't ever quesssssstion my orderssssss again! Lord Orochi will reward usssss greatly! Now ATTACK!" she yelled as she threw the naga forward. Said naga swiftly slithered away, not wanting to anger her leader more than necessary. Unfortunately she barely made it a few feet away before a toad landed on her and decapitated the unsuspecting naga. The leader's eyes widened and she barely dodged Jiraiya's first attack even as the rest of her group was beset by Jiraiya's summoned allies.

"Well thank you for the information about Orochi's plans but I'm afraid I won't let you any further. I failed that boy far too much to let anything happen to his happiness now." he stated as he dropped into his Taijutsu stance, "So let's end this quickly because I have other things to do." he stated seriously. The naga leader snarled and shot forward, only to find herself supremely outmatched.

Jiraiya wasn't a Sannin for nothing, he had earned that title and the naga quickly learned that. Jiraiya switched from offense to defense as easily as breathing and used it to learn the naga's patterns, which took him only a minute. The naga soon found herself on the defensive as Jiraiya pressed his attack. Unfortunately for her, she lost track of her surroundings and was decapitated by the same toad who had killed her subordinate.

Jiraiya looked around and noticed that the toads who had been successful during the surprise attack had teamed up and been able to kill the remaining naga. He smiled and looked to the mansion, '_I may have screwed up all those years, but I'll be damned if I fail him again._' he thought before heading off to report to Tsunade about Orochimaru's plans.

**A/N: YAY!** Finally I have an update for you guys, and gals! I hope you enjoy and I'll be working on that next chapter as soon as I get a chance! Till next time, please Review!


End file.
